Fateful Decisions (Fascination Rewrite)
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Alice and the Major? Was it destined not to be, or would they eventually find each other? Then he bumps into Bella Swan and everything changes. What does Alice see and where will her guidance lead the lovers? Death and despair seem to follow them wherever they go and those they love feel only pain and loss. J/B
1. Chapter 1

**I will be starting a new story soon but there was a lot I felt needed adding and changing with this early story. I hope you enjoy it. Fascination will be deleted in a couple of days as FF insists. Love Jules xx**

**Chapter One**

**Alice**

To say it was raining would have been an understatement, it was actually hammering down, bouncing back up from the sidewalk hard enough to sting the legs of anyone not wearing pants. Passing cars hit the puddles and threw up spray which soaked pedestrians walking too close to the curb. It was the kind of early evening when anyone with any sense was headed home. Umbrella's struggled to remain up and the right way against the gusts of wind that blew between buildings catching people unaware.

The cafe was packed with those sheltering from the weather, sitting in small groups talking together while nursing steaming mugs of coffee. The aroma of cinnamon, hazelnut, and chocolate vied with the scent of roasted coffee beans and the atmosphere was thick with steam from the coffee machines and wet coats that were draped over chair backs. The same steam condensed against the windows obscuring my view of the street outside but I knew he was there. I'd sensed his arrival and now all I could do was to wait for him to make a decision.

I tried to curb my anticipation, wondering what he was thinking. My vision told me he would be here, outside of this particular cafe at this particular moment in time but that's where it stopped. What happened next was fluid, he had to make a decision and so cement his next move. It was frustrating but I'd gotten used to this shortcoming in my gift.

A part of me wanted to rush out of the brightly lit cafe, across the street through the rain to him, and drag him inside. To explain why I was here, why he was here, but I knew I shouldn't. That the decision was his alone to make. If he came to me of his own free will I could offer him a new way to live, give him hope for the future. If not, if he chose to walk away, I didn't want to think about that. He was going to be a lost soul for a very long time, but I thought that was probably how he saw his future.

That there was someone for him down the road I had no doubt, I'd seen her. The trouble was that this woman was only one path that he could take. I knew that the two were destined to meet eventually, it was the dips and diversions in his route that concerned me, would he have the strength of will to survive them all? His future was much like the view from the coffee shop window, distorted and unclear. Come on, Major, come inside and say hello.

**The Major**

I found myself standing in the pouring rain on an almost deserted street in downtown Philadelphia with no clear idea why. Across the street was a coffee shop, the place that had drawn me here. My present mood was reflected by the weather, dark, grey, and depressing.

It was almost impossible to see into the coffee shop, the heavy rain ran down the windows and the heat inside condensed on the cold glass turning it opaque. The place looked pretty full, lot's of humans sheltering from the storm and chatting among themselves, oblivious of the fact that not only did a predator watch them from across the street but that another lurked much closer, sitting amongst them in fact.

I was unable to isolate the other vampire among the figures, but I sensed her presence. She was anxious and expectant as if waiting for someone. Perhaps for me, but how could that be? How could she know I would be here watching her? Or was her heightened sense of expectation nothing to do with my presence? The only way to tell would be to confront her but I was not ready for that.

Leaning against the wet brick wall at my back I was oblivious of my rain-soaked clothes or the water that dripped from my hair and ran down my neck. The same discomforts that had the humans passing by cursing and hunching their shoulders.

Did I really want to become involved with a nomad, even if that nomad was female? I had left my friends Peter and Charlotte because I could no longer bear the overload of emotions emanating from them. Pity, concern, fear for me, these were no better than the fear and agony of my prey that I had run from when I left Maria, and I yearned for some peace. The kind of peace I could only experience in solitude. Being an empath was a curse and one I would gladly be rid of if that were possible.

A couple passed me, arm in arm, catching my attention momentarily. I envied them their intimacy and wondered if I would ever experience true love. The only closeness I had ever felt with a woman was with Maria, my sire, and that had turned out to be false. She had changed me and she had controlled me, turning me into the kind of monster only seen in nightmares. I had done terrible things both with and for her. The kind of things that still haunted me to this day.

I truly believed that I would have ended my life if not for my friends who returned, again and again, putting themselves in terrible danger in order to persuade me to leave Maria and go with them. To start a new life well away from Mexico.

What none of us had counted on was the baggage of my own personal hell coming along too. How could I outrun the horror of all that I had done? The torture and slaughter of innocent humans, their pain and terror, were trapped inside my head and would not be denied.

There had been so much blood spilled, so much carnage. I was steeped in it so deeply that not even an ocean of water could wash me clean. I would never be able to lift my head up again, I was truly one of the damned.

Coming out of my reverie I turned my attention back to the coffee shop just in time to see an elderly woman exit its refuge. She struggled unsuccessfully to put up an umbrella before abandoning the idea and hobbling away as quickly as stiff arthritic joints would allow.

Through the slowly swinging door, I caught a glimpse of the female vampire sitting close to it with her back to me. Who was she? And why was she here? Was she friend or foe? Could this be a trap set by Maria in order to get me back? She no longer trusted me but that didn't mean she had given up on luring me back. Maria hated being thwarted and had been enraged by my departure. No one turned their back on her and lived to brag of it. Yet here I was, still free after insulting her as her loyal commander and lover by walking away.

I wasn't prepared to take any chances so even though I sensed nothing untoward, no ambush laid to wait for me to trip it, I turned and walked away from the lights and smells of the coffee shop seeing only darkness split by the forks of lightning that lit up the sky from time to time. I was tired of wandering alone but even more determined to remain free.

As I did so I nodded my head, sure I had made the right decision. I neither deserved nor expected anything more than the isolation I contended with day after day, month after month, year after year. A crushing loneliness that I knew I would probably continue to feel until the end of time.

**Alice**

I peered through the momentarily opened door over an old lady's shoulder to see a shadowy figure across the road standing as still as only a fellow vampire could and I knew from his stance that he'd made his decision.

He turned and walked slowly away, his shoulders hunched, but not in an attempt to minimize the effects of the storm. His posture mirrored his attitude, beaten down by the world he now inhabited. If only he knew he was walking away from a chance at happiness and peace. I felt both frustrated and saddened knowing his decision meant that he must continue to suffer for decades or possibly even longer before another chance presented itself.

I sighed then jumped down from my stool and made my own way out onto the rainy streets of Philadelphia. I'd been waiting here for weeks and it had all been in vain. My head told me to turn and walk in the opposite direction, my heart cried out for me to follow him and try to change his mind. I stood irresolute for a moment and then turned away, it wasn't my place to interfere with fate.

My own future was already mapped out. I knew where I needed to head and that I would find happiness and acceptance there. Did this make me feel guilty? Of course, but I was powerless to change the future for the man who had turned his back on me. Now I must do what I could for my own preservation. My story was equally as tragic and heartbreaking as his but my gift meant I had hope. I could see the end of the long hard road I had traveled not far ahead, and that allowed me a brief moment of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Bella**

I had never imagined for one moment that I would ever find someone like Edward Cullen. Forgetting the fact he was a vampire for a moment, I'd never expected to find someone so good-looking, so interesting, whose tastes were so similar to my own.

Moving to Forks had turned out to be the biggest piece of luck I'd ever had. Of course, I didn't see it that way at first. Moving from Phoenix, land of heat, sun, and civilization, to the butt end of the world where it rained insistently and even the movies that were showing were at least two years out of date hadn't thrilled me. But then neither had the thought of dragging along behind mom and Phil while trying to finish school and graduate. So I'd taken the sensible option, never the interesting one, but all my own fault so I could hardly bitch about it.

It didn't take long to realize that my memory hadn't been defective. Things were just as grim as I had remembered from my summer vacations here with my dad and I was just wondering if it was too late to change my mind and run back home to Renee when I met Edward and his family.

All thoughts of running off to join my mom fled when I looked into Edward's eyes, I fell, hook, line, and sinker. Of course, I didn't know what the family was then, but even when I found out it didn't change the way I felt about him. I guess the fact that I had fallen in love before I began to suspect there was something strange about Edward and his family helped. Putting one and one together I was sure I'd made five, after all, vampires didn't exist, did they? I found out that yes they did, but they were not as literature and Hollywood had depicted them. They weren't that scary at all and definitely no danger to me or anyone I loved.

The Cullens had welcomed me after their initial shock at finding a human in their family circle and in on their secret. Well, all except Rosalie and she left me in no doubt what she thought of me. I was treated like something she scraped off the bottom of her shoe. Alice, his other sister had become my best friend and I finally felt I belonged somewhere, in their dangerous but exhilarating world.

Charlie was a little reluctant about me dating Edward Cullen, mainly I thought at the time because he seemed so mature for his age. Well I guess he would be, but I could hardly tell my Dad that my boyfriend was old enough to be his great grandfather, now could I?

I loved all the Cullens except for the Ice Maiden Rose and I decided to cut my losses there. The only way I could make her like me was to drop dead at her feet and I didn't need her friendship that badly! My favorite Cullen ironically was her husband Emmett. He was a gentle giant who treated me like a little sister and found my clumsiness hilarious. I was the floor show whenever he was around and as I knew he was watching me, I was invariably more accident prone. As he put it so succinctly, I could trip over a single atom.

Alice was wonderful but she would insist on trying to dress me up like a life-sized Barbie doll and our dress sense was definitely at alternate ends of the universe. Sometimes though when we sat together she would go into one of her reveries and became concerned until I discovered that she had visions. Sometimes Alice could see things that might be. something in the future, a possibility nothing more, as she was always stressing. People changed their minds and that, in turn, changed the future. It all sounded very nebulous to me but the Cullen's seemed to rely quite heavily on her visions, so I'd learned to trust her rather cryptic comments.

I think my dad warmed very slightly towards Edward when he saw that I was so happy and prepared to do things I would never normally consider, like the day Edward informed my father that I was going to play baseball with his family. This caused raised eyebrows, a certain amount of consternation, and a lot of mirth. Probably because my Dad knew I could just about walk without falling while attempting to run was sure to cause a catastrophe. In my father's words, putting a baseball in my hand was tantamount to giving a monkey access to the red nuclear button! The ball could end up anywhere but the place it was aimed at so I left with a certain determination not to fall flat on my face which, in itself, would be quite an achievement for me.

Of course, the family was all dressed in the correct gear, unlike me, and to make me feel a part of the team I was given a baseball cap with C on it making me an honorary Cullen as Emmett said which resulted in a dismissive sniff from his partner.

She flicked back her hair and looked at me with her usual disdain,

"I doubt that will help".

Esme gave her one of those cool looks and Rosalie walked off still muttering under her breath. Whatever I'd done it had really upset her and I decided that I'd have to ask Edward about it sooner or later.

The thunderstorm started and so did the game. The crack as Emmett hit the ball was deafening and I realized why they'd had to wait for a storm in order to play.

The banter was all very good-natured and Rose kept her distance, so life was pretty good. I was actually beginning to enjoy myself and then suddenly Alice froze, her eyes glazing over, and I knew she was seeing something.

When she came out of her trance she turned to Carlisle, eyes wide with shock.

"Trouble, Carlisle. Some nomads were passing through and they heard our game. They're curious and they'll be here in a moment. I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier."

She turned to me looking troubled while the others surrounded me defensively and Edward hissed at me to keep quiet and stay in the background. Rosalie threw me a heated glare before joining the others screening me from the sight of the coming nomads.

As I watched, three figures emerged from the trees and strode rapidly towards us. There was a woman out front, tall and strikingly beautiful with flaming red hair. To her left was a taller darker-skinned man with long flowing dreadlocks wearing a curious look. Behind them came the third, taller than the others with dusty blond untidy hair and a face that I couldn't take my eyes from although it was devoid of all emotion. He remained some way behind the other two as they stopped.

"We thought we heard a game. I'm Victoria and this..." she gestured to the man at her side, "Is Laurent."

I waited for her to introduce the third member of her party but she didn't. Instead, she smiled.

"Can we join in? It looks like fun."

Carlisle introduced us as his family only mentioning Esme by name then tried to excuse Edward and I using a prior engagement as an excuse. Unfortunately, at that moment the wind changed direction and stirred my hair.

Laurent sniffed the air then turned his attention to me, his crimson eyes penetrating.

"So you have a human with you? Planning on a picnic?"

Edward and Emmett both hissed angrily at his words and moved forward to block access to me while Carlisle held a hand up in an effort to prevent trouble from flaring up.

"No, she's with us, under our protection".

"Really?" he said, his red eyes locked on my face.

The tension increased as he continued to stare, but I only had eyes for the man standing at the back of them. He too was watching me closely and there was a frightening expression of hunger on his face.

"Enough" he snapped suddenly and the other two relaxed stepping back to rejoin him.

Victoria sighed.

"Oh well. I guess we won't be invited to play after all. It was interesting to meet you, Carlisle. And your... family."

She sneered the last word and the three of them turned and walked away. The nameless man at the back glancing once over his shoulder before they disappeared into the gloom of the trees.

I sighed with relief then noticed with concern that none of the others had relaxed.

"Edward get her out of here now." snapped Carlisle.

Edward grabbed my arm and almost carried me back to the truck throwing me into the front seat as the others set off running in the direction of the house.

"What's going on? Why are we running?"

His face was tense and he answered through gritted teeth as he gunned the engine and took off so fast the tires spun on the damp ground.

"Laurent, he's a tracker and you just set him off."

"What? What does that mean, Edward?"

"He tracks people down, Bella. It's how he gets his kicks and our reaction in defending you set him off, he wants you. We have to get you away from here now. We'll go to the house and pick up a car. It'll be faster, then I'll get you away from Forks. Take you somewhere safe."

"What? No, if he tracks me he'll end up at my house and Charlie is there. He'll kill Charlie instead, won't he?"

He nodded, "Maybe, but it's you I'm worried about."

I was shocked at his callousness.

"No, we have to save Charlie, Edward".

He groaned in frustration at my words.

"We'll talk about it when we get to the house, but it's you he's interested in not your father."

I was fuming at his utter disregard for my dad's safety by the time we got to the house only to find that the others were getting changed and starting up all the vehicles in the garage.

"Was that who I think it was?"

Emmett sounded almost scared as he questioned Carlisle who was busy handing out cell phones to everyone.

"Yes. I'm afraid it was. I just hope he doesn't join Laurent on his hunt or we'll be in real trouble."

I looked from Carlisle to Emmett totally bewildered by their reactions.

"Who? What are you talking about? I have to go home, we have to save Charlie".

Carlisle looked at Edward who was shaking his head vehemently but seeing my expression he overrode his son.

"Very well. Bella's right. We can't just leave Chief Swan to Laurent. Rose, you and Emmett go to Bella's and watch over Charlie. Bella give me your coat, please. Edward, Alice, you stay here and find Laurent. Esme and I will take Bella away from Forks until the danger has passed. Here..."

He threw my coat to Alice.

"Put this on and try to decoy Laurent away to the north until we get Bella well away from the area".

I was just getting more confused as Edward began arguing about coming with me and I was relieved when Carlisle cut across him.

"Edward, you need to sort this out. Laurent will track you and he'll assume Bella's with you. If you go with Alice it will increase our chances of getting Bella to safety."

Edward came over to me putting his arms around me and pulling me into a hug. He was trying to be affectionate but I could tell he was seething because he knew that Carlisle was right and hated it.

"Don't worry, Bella. We will keep you safe."

"And Charlie?"

"Yes," he sighed "and Charlie. As soon as we get Laurent I'll come for you."

Carlisle handed me a cell phone.

"I need you to ring Charlie and ask if you can stay with us for a few days. Tell him Alice and Rose want you to accompany them shopping in Portland."

"Yeah right" sneered Rose, but again she got that crushing look, this time from Carlisle.

I rang Charlie who wasn't very keen at the idea until Esme took the phone from me and charmed her way into his affections. So, it was settled, and I drove out of the huge garage in Carlisle's Mercedes as the others watched.

I stared at Edward from the rear window until I lost sight of him as we turned the corner onto the main highway. Only then did I turn around and think about what I'd heard.

"Carlisle, what did Emmett mean about who that was?"

He looked at Esme who shrugged before glancing at me in the rearview mirror.

"You saw the third nomad?"

I nodded "Yes, the one who said enough, the guy who hung back."

"Yes, Bella. The man at the back. He's a very dangerous individual, probably the most feared vampire in our world outside of the Volturi."

I shuddered at this thought, was it possible for one vampire to frighten all others? And if so, just what the hell was this man capable of? I managed to force more questions through fear stiffened jaws.

"Really, why? Who is he?"

Esme turned and I could see that she too was scared,

"He's known as the Major."

"He didn't look that dangerous. Was he a soldier?"

"No, and that's one of his advantages. We were lucky he called the others off or I doubt any of us would still be alive."

"You mean they could have taken you all down?"

Esme laughed coldly.

"You could say that, but forget about him, Bella. Just sit back and relax, you're safe enough now."

We lapsed into silence as the journey wore on and then suddenly Carlisle's cell phone rang making me jump. I heard him talking to someone and when he flipped it shut he turned to look at me.

"Charlie is safe, Bella. Rose is watching him. Alice and Emmett are still ahead of Laurent who is still tracking them thinking he's on your trail. Alice is leaving your scent wherever she can."

I nodded my thanks and then thought to ask about my boyfriend, where was he?

"And Edward? I thought he was with Alice?"

"He left Emmett to take care of Alice so he was free to look out for Laurent. Don't worry Bella, we are doing everything we can to make sure you stay safe."

"I'm not worried for myself, Carlisle. Only for Charlie and the others."

Esme smiled as she heard that.

"Don't be, Bella, we can take care of ourselves."

I wasn't at all sure she believed that not if the mysterious man called the Major decided to join the hunt with Laurent.

I finally dozed off in the warmth and peace of the car and only woke up when we arrived in Phoenix to find the sun had gone down and we were parked outside a hotel near the airport.

"Why here?" I asked.

Carlisle pointed to the airport,

"Just in case we need to leave quickly."

So, he wasn't quite as confident as he tried to make out and I knew it wasn't only Laurent. Why had the Major's appearance spooked him so badly? After all, he hadn't said or done anything threatening.

We went up to the room that Esme had obviously booked during the drive while I napped. It was a suite not just a room and very comfortable but I couldn't settle. I paced from side to side waiting for news. I wanted to hear that they'd found Laurent and made me safe, made Charlie safe, but hours passed and we didn't hear anything.

Eventually, Esme insisted I eat and then get some sleep. She ordered room service and I picked at the meal she had chosen for me then had a quick shower and lay down on the bed closing my eyes although I doubted I would sleep for more than a few minutes despite feeling close to exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Bella**

When the phone rang in the middle of the night I woke with a start. I'd fallen asleep despite my concerns. I jumped up and headed for the door quickly, opening it just in time to hear Esme speaking softly as if trying not to wake me.

"Carlisle, its Alice. Laurent has worked out the trail is false. He's headed away from Forks but Edward lost him and can't find his tracks again. She says she can see something, the place she thinks Laurent is headed for. She's sending a copy of what she saw to your phone. Edward is worried about Bella so he's coming to get her and take her away somewhere safe until we can find Laurent. He'll be here in a few hours. We just need to keep her safe a little longer."

Carlisle had retrieved his phone from his jacket pocket and was studying something as I walked into the room. Leaning over his shoulder I saw a rough drawing of the place Alice had seen in her vision and recognized it immediately. It was the hall of my old school, the one here in Phoenix.

I gasped and Carlisle's head jerked up to look at me.

"Are you OK Bella? Do you recognize this place?"

I looked again. "It looks like my old school here in Phoenix."

"Oh." he looked worried and I knew he was working out how long it would take for Laurent to get here.

"Well, never mind. Edward will be here soon to get you away and we'll go back to Forks and continue to look after your father until we can sort this out."

I nodded.

"Right. Can I ring my Mom and let her know I'm OK? I should have emailed hours ago and she worries. I'll never hear the last of it if I don't."

He thought about this frowning, then nodded reluctantly.

"Very well, but please don't tell her where you are."

I wasn't sure why my location should remain a secret from my own mom, but I nodded my agreement. It wasn't worth arguing over.

When I rang the house the receiver was picked up quickly, but the voice I heard was one I didn't recognize immediately.

"Bella, how nice to hear from you. Don't say anything that will alert the Cullens to who is on the phone. Just act as if you are talking to your mother. She is here by the way, but she doesn't look her best right now."

It hit me then, this was Laurent and he was already at my mother's house.

I recovered quickly speaking in what I hoped sounded a relaxed tone.

"Hi, mom."

I sauntered into the bedroom and shut the door casually.

"Good girl. You continue to do exactly what I say and your mother will be fine. Do you understand?"

I knew Carlisle and Esme could still hear my side of the conversation so I tried to sound light-hearted.

"Yes, sorry I didn't call earlier, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. I was busy."

"Oh, don't worry, she isn't hurt and needn't be if you do as I say. I want you to go to your old school hall. I want you there in two hours and alone. Can you do that?"

"What can I say?"

"That's your problem. If you get here late I'm afraid poor Renee will probably need a coffin."

I felt sick at the thought of my mom terrified and confused in Laurent's hands.

"I will I promise."

"That's good, Bella. Oh, if I see anyone with you, mommy dies."

He cut the call and I stood holding the phone and shaking with fear. What was I going to do? How was I going to get away from Esme and Carlisle? I had to think of a way and quickly because I still had to get all the way across town to my old school.

Pulling myself together I went back into the lounge area where Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly. From their attitude, I knew they had no suspicions that I had been talking to someone other than my mom and felt relieved.

"Would it be OK if I went to get something to eat?"

"What about room service?"

"I need to stretch my legs, Esme and I'll only be down at the restaurant."

She glanced at Carlisle who shrugged his shoulders.

"You aren't a prisoner, Bella, but I think one of us should go with you."

Great! I thought. Then something occurred to me.

"Laurent has to get all the way from Forks, how fast is he? But if you want to come Carlisle, fine. I'd like to ask you a few things about the nomads."

Esme looked a little crestfallen but Carlisle agreed readily enough and followed me out of the suite.

We rode the elevator together in silence as we were not alone and as we walked into the restaurant I had a good look around. I was relieved to see that the nearest restroom was close to the hotel entrance and could not be seen from inside the restaurant.

I chose a table furthest from the doors and glanced at the menu quickly before giving my order to the hovering waiter and waiting for Carlisle to add his, feeling a slight amusement at the thought of him forcing down human food to keep up appearances.

He smiled at me as the waiter disappeared.

"Now, what did you want to ask me, Bella? I don't really know very much about the nomads that we met."

"Could you excuse me for a moment, Carlisle. I need to use the restroom."

He smiled and nodded and I made my way out of the restaurant trying not to appear in a hurry. I did not want to make him suspicious, but I needn't have worried because when I glanced back I saw he had picked up a paper someone had left on the adjoining table and was occupied reading the front page.

Seizing my opportunity I ran for the street doors pushing through them eagerly as I saw a cab that had just dropped someone off outside. The doorman peered at me questioningly and as I nodded my head he beckoned for the cab to wait and opened the rear door for me. I gave the driver the address of the school and he frowned, but then the school was the other side of the city. Not waiting for him to argue I showed him some money and he shrugged, pulling out into the stream of traffic.

I glanced out of the rear window as he did so, relieved that Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. I'd done it, I'd gotten away without alerting anyone. I may be going to my death, but if so it was in a good cause, to save my mother's life. She didn't deserve to die because I had been crazy enough to fall in love with a vampire. That was my mistake and if anyone had to pay for it, then that someone should be me.

The cab dropped me off opposite the school but the driver hesitated to glance around the dark deserted street. He was obviously not comfortable leaving a lone female in this location after dark.

"Will you be OK?"

I nodded, "I'm meeting my boyfriend."

"OK, but it's not safe for you to hang around here.."

"I know, but he'll be here in a second."

He shrugged and drove slowly away and I waited until I was sure he had gone before crossing the street and walking up the steps to the familiar entrance of the school.

When I tried it I found the door was unlocked and inside I discovered a flashlight on the floor illuminating the way down the hall. I followed its beam until suddenly I heard my mom's voice calling my name.

At that, I broke into a run and crashed through the doors into the gymnasium calling to her to hold on, that I was on my way. In the middle of the gym stood a table containing a TV and VCR. On the TV screen, I could see a video of myself dressed in a ballet dress, curled up in a corner and trying to hide while my mother called my name off-screen, looking for me. I remembered that occasion only too well. I'd fallen during a school concert and panicked, running into the cleaner's closet to hide my embarrassment.

It was then that it hit me, Laurent had lied to me. My mom was not in danger, she wasn't even here.

Then I heard Laurent laugh and he walked from the shadows into the light the moon gave streaming through the high windows.

"So gullible, you humans. Aren't you glad your mother isn't in danger?"

I looked around wondering if there was anywhere I could lock myself in or make a run for it. Glancing back at the swing doors I made a move towards them only to find Laurent blocking my way.

"Now Bella, leaving so soon? That's not very polite. You only just got here. Let's play, shall we?"

He grabbed my arm and swung me around before letting go so I crashed into a climbing frame bolted to the wall. My head hit one of the metal fixings with a bang and I slumped to the floor feeling suddenly very dizzy and nauseous.

His feet appeared in front of me and he lifted me up by the scruff of my neck smiling all the time.

"That was fun. Shall we try again?"

This time he picked me up bodily and threw me into a stack of tubular chairs with enough force to bend the metal legs as I hit them. I felt a rib crack and gasped, clutching my side, but remaining on my feet this time.

I was unable to see properly, everything was swirling around, as he came towards me once more.

"Did you really think your friends could keep you safe from me? I was always going to find you, Bella, but I'll admit the hunt was fun. Poor pathetic human, it amazes me that the Cullens were keeping you as a pet. You're hardly sparkling company."

I spat in his face unable to do more and he shoved me away angrily. This time my thigh hit the corner of some raised staging and an agonizing pain shot up my leg. I grabbed it with a scream and he smiled. He was really enjoying himself.

"Oh, did I hurt you? Are you going to beg for mercy? I'd like that."

"Would it do me any good?" I hissed between my teeth.

He shook his head smiling broadly, "No, but I'd like to hear it anyway."

At this point, I heard a loud crashing noise as the glass in the high window of the far wall broke into a thousand shards. Laurent growled angrily and picked me up, tossing me so I landed amidst the shards of glass. A huge piece that had gouged into the wooden floor and stuck up at an angle slashed my thigh open.

As the blood started to pump from the wound I heard someone shout "Enough" and then a high pitched scream.

As the room spun and everything began to go dark I saw a pale face with red eyes staring at me and knew I was dead. I felt a tearing at my waist then a terrible pressure around my injured thigh. My hand was lifted by another, colder one, and my world went black.

When I opened my eyes again I discovered I was in a hospital. I could smell the disinfectant and taste medication in my mouth. I groaned as I tried to move and settled for opening my eyes instead. The first person I saw was Renee hovering over me with a concerned look on my face.

"Bella honey, are you awake?"

I tried to answer her, but it was just too hard so instead, I closed my eyes again and drifted off.

**The Major**

This was all my fault, I should have watched more closely. I should have known that Laurent wasn't one to forget a target and that girl had really set him off. I could feel his excitement and the yearning to see her fear, hear her beg for mercy, and taste her blood.

Victoria and Laurent were just the kind of company I usually tried to avoid, but even I got lonely sometimes and it seemed a good idea to join them at the time. They hadn't recognized me which was in my favor and for a few days, it had been something of a novelty traveling in company again. However, all that changed when we came across the Cullens and their accursed baseball game. If we had been only a few minutes earlier traveling through the area we would never have heard the noises that raised Victoria's interest.

As soon as I saw them I knew they were hiding something. The level of consternation and fear was too high merely for vampires meeting others of their kind and then I noticed her, a human at the rear of the group. My own interest was piqued and I would have been happy enough to play baseball for a while and see more of her, but Laurent's reaction made that impossible.

I had warned him off once we had left the Cullens and although he wasn't aware of my real identity he did understand he was in the presence of someone dangerous, more dangerous than himself. After that I left them, their games were getting tedious and their actions threatened to rouse the interest of the Volturi, people I would rather avoid if possible.

What warned me that something was wrong I could not say, but something led me south to Phoenix although I was only just in time to save the girl from Laurent, but too late to save her from serious injury if not a good chance of dying.

It wasn't difficult to take Laurent, he never knew what hit him, but I was barely in time to stop the girl from bleeding out and then I was forced to leave as the Cullen's had arrived. I knew they would never catch my scent with the amount of blood that was spilled and I watched from a safe distance as she was taken to the hospital to be patched up.

She had been so brave, sacrificing her own life to save that of her mother, I had heard the video as I arrived and knew Laurent had used it as a way of luring Bella in. I was impressed with her courage.

I should have left then, she was safe with Laurent dead and appeared to be in a relationship with the one called Edward although they were most certainly not right for each other. Bella was a free spirit who needed her space, to make her own decisions, yet Edward tried to keep her close, to make decisions for her.

Instead, I made my way to her hospital room when the lights dimmed at night and sat watching her from the shadows. Even here with the powerful odors of disinfectant, medication, and humans, I could pick out her scent. A faint hint of blood from her wounds and the perfume she had been wearing.

She murmured and moved restlessly as pain broke through the sedation and pain meds she had been shot full of and she opened her eyes looking directly at me. This was a bad idea and I used my gift to take the pain away and allow her to drift slowly back to sleep. I doubted that she would remember anything the following morning when she woke up although in a way I hoped she would.

I could have sat there all night but I heard people approaching, her mother and Carlisle Cullen by the sound of things and was forced to retreat back outside away from her. I went back when possible but it was difficult. If her parents weren't there then Edward Cullen was. I should have cut my losses and moved on but somehow I was reluctant to leave her behind. What was happening to me?

**Bella **

The next time I woke it was dark so I guessed it must be the following night. I looked around slowly, but the room was empty… Or was it?

In one corner I thought I saw a pale gleam in the shape of a face. There was someone sitting there watching me.

"Edward?"

My voice was no more than a hoarse croak and my mouth felt dry.

As I spoke the door opened and I turned to see who it was recognizing the uniform of a nurse carrying a chart.

"Hello, Bella. How are you feeling? Any pain?"

I turned back to look in the corner but the shape was gone and I realized I must have dreamed it.

The nurse took my vitals nodding in satisfaction, checked the oxygen cylinder and a drip that disappeared under a bandage on my left arm and then helped me sit up enough to take some pain medication with a few sips of water. It felt wonderful as it slipped down my throat and I lay back exhausted again. My thigh throbbed and seeing me wince, the nurse gave me an injection which took away the pain very quickly but also sent me back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Bella**

In the morning Renee and Charlie visited and told me what had happened to me when I feigned a total blank of the incident. Apparently, I'd tripped going down the stairs at the hotel and crashed into a patio door which smashed and cut my leg badly as well as my head. My wrist was broken and I'd bruised my ribs. It sounded feasible to me although I knew it wasn't what had actually happened. I remembered little and that in tiny fragments, like getting to the school and being thrown around like a rag doll, then the voice I knew I had recognized although I couldn't recall it now.

When Carlisle and Edward came in my parents took the opportunity to get some lunch and once they were out of earshot I asked what had really happened.

Carlisle explained that I had told them I recognized the drawing Alice had sent to him. So when he discovered that I had slipped out of the hotel they had followed and got there just in time to find me unconscious and bleeding on the gym floor. Carlisle told me that I'd managed to tie a tourniquet around my thigh to slow the blood loss, saving myself from bleeding out. There was no sign of Laurent and they had no idea what had happened. Why I'd gone to the school without telling them or how I'd been attacked and survived.

That didn't sound right to me. What had drawn me to the school? I'd had a call, mom? Someone… no, Laurent! He had threatened to kill her but he'd never had her in the first place. There had been someone else in that hall, someone who had stopped Laurent from killing me and then helped me. The memories were hovering just out of reach. Who had been there? Or had I imagined someone else was there as a result of my head injury? Edward thought that Laurent had been scared away by their quick arrival and although I knew that wasn't right, for now, I would just agree with him.

Of course, both Renee and Charlie would have liked to give me a piece of their mind for running off without telling anyone, but I think they were just too relieved that I was going to live!

Carlisle had made my excuses for me.

"I told your parents that you and Edward had a terrible fight and you decided to come down to your mother's to get away from him, from Portland. That Edward and I followed you here to apologize and make sure you were OK. I think they accepted that and I don't think you're going to get too much heat from either of them. We are sorry Bella for what happened and we'll continue to watch over you and your father although I doubt Laurent will try again."

I wasn't so sure, but I really didn't feel like arguing with Carlisle either, and he had saved me from Charlie's wrath. Besides, I was still weak and in pain when I moved so hassle was the last thing I needed. What I wanted more than anything was to remember what had actually happened but trying to force it only made my memories more clouded so I stopped.

I was in the hospital far longer than I would have liked but eventually, my doctor agreed to discharge me and I was able to return home to Forks. Charlie had been forced to return earlier so Edward made it his responsibility to make sure I got back safely, fussing around me like a mother hen until I felt like screaming. He was smothering me!

Once home, where I thought he would ease up, things got no better. Edward was so concerned for my safety that he set up a rota of guards for me and Charlie, especially when he had to leave me to go hunting. When he told me that Rose was included in my security personnel I had to smile. She'd be more likely to open the door and invite Laurent in to take me than protect me but when I voiced that opinion it was met by Edward with a stony-faced scowl of disapproval.

Then I was forced to sit through a lecture on how the accident in Phoenix had been all my own fault for not trusting the family to look after me. That I should be grateful they were all still willing to watch out for Charlie and myself.

Although I loved Edward he drove me mad when he started one of his 'I know best' lectures. I'd learned to keep my eyes open but my ears closed when he started and wondered if this was right for someone supposedly in love.

Carlisle and Esme had been hurt by my actions in Phoenix and felt guilty that I'd eluded them only to get myself almost murdered. Emmett was furious they hadn't got there in time to kick Laurent's ass and amazed I'd survived my encounter while Rose said nothing but showed her contempt in her facial expression. I swear that girl could stop a charging rhino at a hundred paces just by glaring at it.

I was under strict curfew from Charlie who was upset that I'd had such a serious accident whilst with the Cullens. Not to mention that my shopping trip to Portland had been extended into a trip to Phoenix. I think he suspected that had really been an excuse to run away home to my mom which was so off the wall it wasn't even funny!

The curfew meant I had to be in by nine p.m on school nights and by ten on weekends. Edward was allowed into the house during these hours but Charlie made it clear he was not really welcome and gleefully threw him out dead on the dot. Of course, he came back through my window as soon as Charlie was asleep, but somehow things were no longer the same.

He actually spent most of his time watching the trees outside for any sign of trouble. Finding this mind-numbingly boring I decided to make the most of his presence by quizzing him about the nomads.

"Edward, tell me about the Major".

He turned to me, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, Why?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"Well, I saw him and I heard Emmett's comment. Carlisle told me a bit and I was just curious about him."

"It's not a subject I feel comfortable talking about with you, Bella."

"Why though?"

"He's a killer, plain and simple. He kills for fun, always has, always will."

"But why? He didn't kill me and he could have, Carlisle hinted that he could have taken all of you single-handedly if he'd really wanted to."

Edward scowled and I thought how unpleasant he looked when he did so.

"Carlisle said too much. I'm not going to talk about the Major and you'll never see him again so there's no need to worry. Now go to sleep, Bella."

He sounded like my parents when I used to ask questions in order to stay up a little longer and I was happy to close my eyes and pretend to sleep so I didn't have to speak to him any longer.

Charlie, as I said, had become even more anti-Edward since my accident in Phoenix and as well as my curfew I was hauled to the reservation with him at every opportunity, a place he knew Edward was not welcome. Edward didn't like it when I visited Jake but he could hardly argue with Charlie who seemed to relish telling Edward whenever he had plans for us to spend time on the reservation.

This time it was a weekend barbecue just to annoy Edward, although I think Charlie still held out hopes of Jake and I getting together!

Jake and I had been friends for as long as I could remember. We'd almost grown up together as I spent most summer holidays with my dad in Forks which meant on the reservation with his friends, but these days Jake was driving me crazy. Ever since Edward and his family had appeared Jake did nothing but bad mouth them and I couldn't understand why. I thought at first it was because I had fallen for Edward and he and I had become a couple. I could understand jealousy but this went further than that. He appeared to hate all the Cullens and Edward, in turn, hated him with a vengeance.

At first, I had been flattered to have two handsome young men vying for my attention but when Jake refused to back off when I told him that I had chosen Edward, that I loved Edward and not him, I became annoyed with him.

Then he suddenly vanished from my life which was strange and a little unnerving. Edward told me to leave it, but I was worried. I still liked Jake and regarded him as a good friend despite everything. I called but only got Billy who told me that Jake was sick. When I offered to drive over and visit he turned me down and in such a way that I became suspicious. Was he just covering for Jake? Was Jake avoiding me? Or was there something seriously wrong?

I decided to drive over anyhow and went while Edward was away hunting. The revelation that he was a vampire had come as a shock but I had suspected there was something strange about him so it hadn't been as shocking as it could have been. I knew he was jealous of my friendship with Jake which made sense of his behavior but not Jake's attitude to him unless he knew what Edward was, yet how could he?

When I arrived at the Quileute village I found the Black cabin empty, so Jake wasn't that ill. It annoyed me that Billy had lied to me and I was certainly not going to visit or call again, to hell with Jake.

Then I heard noises out the back of the cabin as if someone was moving around in the undergrowth. Was it Jake hiding because he had seen me pull up outside? I decided to see for myself and marched into the bushes only to stop dead when I saw what had made the noises. It was a wolf, a huge black wolf, who stood in the center of the track and showed its teeth when it saw me. Looking around for a weapon to defend myself I saw a large rock and picked it up hurling it at the creature, hoping to frighten it off.

Instead, it began to growl and its lips curled back revealing the full length of its canines. It crouched ready to spring at me and then suddenly I heard Jake call my name from behind me. I glanced back and shouted a warning.

"Jake, run."

I heard him curse loudly and shout something I didn't understand, "Paul, no."

As I turned and ran towards Jake he, in turn, ran at me and as he did so I saw his body begin to change as if it was melting and reforming into another shape. As I made sense of this he leaped over my head and I spun around to see there were now two wolves rolling on the ground snapping and snarling at each other. Jake was gone, at least the human Jake, but the russet wolf who fought the black one had been my friend only seconds ago.

Sam and other young men ran up on hearing the noise of the fight and he ordered me to go home and stay there. I was so shocked I did as he said without argument and as I drove I remembered the stories I had heard around the campfires on the reservation. The legends of the spirit warriors, young men who changed shape into giant wolves to protect their tribe from the Cold Ones. Suddenly everything fell into place, Jake was a shapeshifter, a giant wolf and Edward, the Cullens, were Cold Ones, vampires. Now I understood why they hated each other so much!

Jake turned up at the house a couple of hours later to apologize for lying about being ill and explaining that he had been unwell as his body readied to phase into a wolf for the first time. He asked me not to fear him because of what I'd seen but as I pointed out if I wasn't afraid of the Cullens I was hardly going to fear my best friend. It didn't please him very much being compared to the vampires but I didn't really care. He could have told me, he should have told me, and he hadn't. It put yet another wedge between us, pushing us further apart. It was unfortunate we would just have to find a way around it if we were to continue our friendship and we had but things had never been the same since that day.

I had been thinking about that as Charlie drove to the reservation when he spoke up bringing me back to the present.

"I hope you're going to be civil tonight. Jake and Billy are really looking forward to seeing you, Bella".

I smiled and replied just the way I knew he would like.

"I'm looking forward to seeing them too, Dad".

He looked pleased, just as I had known he would.

"Well, good. I think some time away from the Cullens would do you good."

I groaned.

"Dad I've heard it all before. I don't see any of the Cullens outside school except Edward and he and I are still dating so please, try to get along with him."

"Huh," he said angrily, "I don't think he's a good influence on you Bella. There's something not quite right about him, why couldn't you find a nice boy like..."

"Jake?" I suggested tongue in cheek.

"Well yes. Jake's a good lad and he's very fond of you."

"I know Dad, but I don't see him in the same way. Jake and I are just friends."

"You're not even that since Edward Cullen turned up."

"Dad, please."

When we got to the village Jake was waiting for me and as I got out of the cruiser he picked me up and swung me around grinning broadly.

"Bella it's been too long. How are you doing?"

When he put me down the world was spinning but I couldn't help smiling at his obvious pleasure on seeing me.

"Jake, if you do that again I swear I'll throw up over you."

He took me by the arm and dragged me over to his garage shutting the door so we were alone. I tensed, was he going to make another move on me? They were getting tedious, every time I met Jake he tried it on.

"Right now, what really happened in Phoenix?"

I was taken aback by this and looked at him warily,

"What do you mean?"

He watched me steadily,

"You know what I mean so stop playing games. We know you were attacked by a vampire, what we don't know is why or who but I bet the Cullens were involved."

Typical Jake, attack the Cullen's first. It always made me see red.

"Jake, it's really none of your business."

"Really? None of my business when you get beaten half to death by a vampire while the Cullens are supposedly looking after you? A little bird told me that you met the Major."

I started at that.

"Who? How?"

"How do I know? It's my job to know. As a member of the Quileute pack, I look out for any sign of vampires in our area. Especially one like that, a menace to every human in the state."

"You know about the Major?"

He nodded.

"If you know vampires you know the Major, he's the worst of them all."

"Why?"

"You don't know? The great and wonderful Edward Cullen didn't tell you?"

I got up and walked to the door and he jumped up from his seat on an upturned oil drum aware he'd gone too far.

"Hey, Bells. I'm sorry, don't go."

I came back reluctantly and perched on the bale of straw again.

"OK, I'll tell you but it's pretty scary Bells. You sure you're ready for this?"

I waited and he sighed.

"OK, well his reputation scares most other vampires, let alone wolves."

"Why?" I was frustrated by all these cryptic comments.

"Just tell me why he's such a bogeyman, Jake."

"Let's put it this way. If you were to put a notch in your belt for every human he's killed it would stretch the breadth of the USA. He's slaughtered thousands. Mutilated and murdered men, women, and children and that's not taking into account all the humans he's changed and vampires he's killed. They don't come any more evil than him. His nickname is the God of War. Be thankful you saw him and lived to tell the tale, most don't."

I thought back to the man I had only glimpsed at the baseball game. I couldn't remember anything but the red eyes burning into me. Red eyes… that rung a bell but I couldn't quite dredge it up.

Deciding I'd heard enough and knowing if I tried to remember the memory would just slip further away I got up.

"We should probably join the others. They'll be wondering where I am."

Jake looked disappointed but he nodded and followed me out of the garage trying to take my hand as he caught up with me, but I slipped it into my pocket. You'd have thought he'd gotten the message by now, but Jake was nothing if not persistent. The sooner we rejoined the rest of the guests at the barbecue the better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Bella**

The barbecue was in full swing when we joined dad and Billy and I saw them exchange a look. Oh God! No. I could already hear Charlie's questions and remarks, where did you and Jake slope off to? Have fun? You two look good together, etc.

All the wolves were there and after eating everything in sight they broke off from the rest of the people at the barbecue. I was about to join Emily, Sam's fiancee, and the other girls when Jake appeared at my side and dragged me along to join the guys.

The pack stood together watching as Jake and I approached and Sam nodded a greeting then began grilling me.

"Bella, I hear you had a strange encounter a few weeks ago."

I rolled my eyes, "You too? Worried about the bogeyman?"

The others glanced at him but didn't speak and I suddenly understood that they were all concerned about the Major's appearance in Forks.

"You have no idea what you met that day, Bella."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure how or why."

"Perhaps his reputation has been greatly exaggerated."

Sarcasm dripped from my words, but I couldn't help it. I was getting a little tired of hearing how just how bad the Major was.

They all started to grumble, scowling at me as if I'd just insulted them personally.

"Don't make fun of our legends or our history Bella Swan. You may have survived the Major, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous. Have a thought for all the women he's murdered, the children he ripped to pieces, the men he turned or burned alive."

I stopped him, suddenly feeling contrite.

"OK Sam, I get the message. I'm sorry."

His face cleared and he relaxed.

"You needed to know, Bella. All vampires are dangerous, that one just happens to be the most dangerous of all. You'd do well to remember that, they're all dangerous."

I nodded and got up.

"Thanks, Sam, but the Cullens are different and they won't hurt me."

"Oh yeah? It didn't look that way a few weeks ago, but it's your decision."

"Yes, it is. Thank you for recognizing that."

I walked away followed by Jake who continued to badger me.

"Bella, listen to Sam. He knows about these things."

I shook his hand off my arm.

"Jake, I'm a big girl now and I can make my own decisions."

"Yeah, so I see, and those decisions mean you no longer care about me, only the leeches."

I began to walk more quickly hoping he would get the message and leave me be but when he continued to walk with me I turned on him again.

"I'm going to find Charlie and tell him I want to go home, Jake"

"Don't Bella. Stay for the rest of the evening. If you go, who knows when I'll see you again."

"Maybe it would be better if you didn't Jake. I don't feel the same way about you as you feel about me. I don't know how to put it any plainer. I love Edward."

"How can you love someone who isn't even alive, Bella? You don't know what love is. You can't."

"Well, I sure know what it isn't, Jake. So back off."

He knew he'd pushed it too far and tried to backpedal.

"If you want to go home there's no need to bother Charlie. I'll take you."

I'd had more than enough of Jake's company, but I knew Charlie wouldn't let me drive home alone and I didn't want to ruin his evening too so I agreed reluctantly.

When I told him he couldn't help beaming. I think he thought Jake and I wanted to be alone so we could make out and I couldn't be bothered to disabuse him of the notion.

Jake pulled up in his truck and I climbed in.

"Home, Jake."

"Sure Bells, home."

He drove out of the village and just as I thought he might actually be taking me straight home he pulled up in among the trees.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jake, please."

He scooted over close to me and put a hand on the back of the seat around my shoulders.

"Bella, just give me a chance. I'd be so much better for you than Cullen. You just refuse to see it."

I grabbed the door handle and started to pull it open only to find it was locked and turned on him angrily.

"Either take me home or let me out."

He pulled me close and I raised my voice.

"Just get your hands off me, Jake."

When he didn't remove his hands I lost my temper and slapped him around the face. Bad move! It was like hitting a concrete wall.

As I screamed in pain and cradled my injured hand in the other there was a terrible crunching noise and the roof of the truck caved in.

Jake looked up startled then scooted back over to his side, put the truck into gear, and stomped on the gas yelling at me in panic.

"Shit! Bella put your seatbelt on."

I grabbed it and rammed the clip in refusing to look at him for the rest of the trip.

**The Major**

Why I was still keeping watch over Bella I had no idea but I'd been unable to leave her and move on. It amused me at first to see the two young men vying for her affections but that feeling didn't last long. The two were not only immature but dangerous to each other and to her. Why was it that this young woman attracted such dangerous suitors? A guardian wolf and an arrogant vampire. Didn't she understand that she was playing Russian roulette with her life?

I could tell that Bella was growing distant from Edward Cullen and that she never had any deep feelings for Jacob Black. He had made very sure of that by trying to manipulate her just like Edward.

While she was on the Quileute reservation she was safe from Edward's attentions and Jake was pushy but I was pretty confident that he knew how far to go. That was just as well because I couldn't follow her onto their land without risking a fight. I did, however, follow her to the boundary and wait for her to return. She had gone with her father so she would be safe so I was surprised when I saw her returning, in Jake's truck this time, and concerned when that same truck pulled off the road into the trees.

Moving closer I listened in to their conversation. Was I wrong? Had Bella developed feelings for the wolf boy after all? Had they pulled off the road to make out? I felt jealousy rising up and pushed it back down angrily. That was ridiculous, Bella meant nothing to me, she could date who the hell she liked.

Then I felt her anger and fear rise and understood what was going on. Jacob had decided to make his move and she wasn't having any of it. I heard the crack as she slapped him and smiled but he wasn't going to take no for an answer so I decided to help her get the message across loud and clear. I raised my fist and brought it down on the roof of the cab right above his head. If he'd been thinking more about his surroundings and a little less about trying to get it on with Bella he would have known I was there but his attention was focused wholly on her so my attack came as a shock. I had to smile as I heard him curse then I melted back into the trees knowing his only concern now was getting Bella home safely as fast as he could.

**Bella**

When we got home I jumped out of the truck and examined the roof, it had been crushed down with great force.

"What the hell did that?" I asked mystified.

Jake's face was dark with anger.

"Who, you mean. Tell your boyfriend he owes me a new roof."

I frowned, "Edward? You think he did that?"

He looked at me angrily, "You don't?"

I marched past him and struggled with the key desperately wanting to get away from Jake. Once open he tried to muscle his way inside, but I held the door fast with my good hand.

"Go away, Jake. Just go".

I slammed the door and ran upstairs to put my hand under cold water. It stung and I could see a bruise developing on the palm. God, I couldn't even manage a slap on the face without hurting myself!

As I opened my bedroom door I half expected to find Edward sitting there on the window sill smirking, but to my relief the room was empty. Dealing with Jake had tired me out, I really didn't think I could cope with Edward too.

Pulling my window down to fasten it against him I noticed my laptop lid was up, the screen glowing and on it was a drawing. It was a really good one of me in the school hall in Phoenix with Laurent standing over me but there were a pair of hands around his throat. As I watched it disappeared and try as I might I couldn't get it back. What did it mean? Whose hands were they? A fragment of a memory, the red eyes I thought I'd seen in that hall as I passed out flashed through my brain.

As I got showered for bed I thought more about it. Someone had drawn that picture and either sent it to my computer or uploaded it onto the memory with a time bomb so it would disappear. None of it made any sense except that I'd thought I'd seen or heard someone other than Laurent in the hall and I didn't think I was capable of tying a tourniquet with a broken wrist. The picture on my screen seemed to bear out the feeling I'd had but who had done it? And why?

I heard a light tapping on my window a few minutes later but ignored it. I wasn't happy about Edward trashing Jake's truck, so he could wait until tomorrow and then I would be looking for an explanation and an apology. The tapping stopped eventually, he'd gotten the message he wasn't welcome right now and I drifted off to sleep still thinking about the gym in Phoenix and who the mystery person had been, if indeed, there had been someone else there.

Edward was waiting outside the house for me when I left for school the next morning in his nice shiny Volvo and as I walked slowly down the porch steps he opened the passenger door for me leaning over to speak.

"Bella. Have I done something to upset you? I know I didn't want you to go to the Reservation but I thought we were over that. Why did you shut your window?"

He was trying, and succeeding, in looking innocent and that annoyed me further.

"Edward, I'm too old to be playing games. I didn't like the way you trashed Jake's truck last night, it was juvenile and spiteful."

He looked at me acting confused, "What?"

"Oh don't act so innocent. There's a great dent in the roof of his truck, Edward and it wasn't funny. I could have handled him on my own".

He turned to me, his eyes flashing now.

"Oh, and why would you need to handle him? What was he doing?"

"Acting innocent are we? OK, then I'll drive myself to school."

I put my hand on the door handle to shut it and he took my arm.

"Bella I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about. I went hunting with Emmett and Rose last night. We were high up on the mountain, nowhere near the reservation."

"Really? Then who tap danced on the roof of Jake's truck? Alice?"

I saw him considering that and began to wonder if maybe I'd been wrong about him.

"Well, if she did she hasn't told me about it. What were you doing in his truck anyway? I thought Charlie was taking you?"

"He did, but I wanted to go home early."

"Why?"

"Edward, it doesn't matter, I just did. And someone trashed Jake's truck."

"Why?"

I gritted my teeth, he was winding me up, he had to be.

"He stopped to talk to me".

"In the woods? Alone?"

"Yes Edward, in the woods, alone. It's not a crime."

"Well, it should be. He's a wolf and he's dangerous."

"Yes well, so far I've only been hurt by vampires so that's a moot point."

"That's not the same, Bella".

"No, it's not. I haven't been attacked by a wolf, had bones broken, lost blood...does any of that sound familiar?"

He frowned, "Yes, but you are still here."

"Oh right, I see and I'm still here after a ride with Jake so let's just forget it."

He opened the passenger door again and I reluctantly slid in.

As he started the engine I continued the conversation wanting to get my point across as soon as possible.

"Edward, I don't appreciate being spied on and I want to know who jumped up and down on the roof of Jake's truck."

"You aren't safe with the wolves, Bella. I don't want you going to the Res and I don't want you in the confines of a truck with Jake."

I'd had enough and I almost spat my next words.

"Well I don't like you following me and getting Alice to watch my moves so we have an impasse, don't we? I will if you will."

He took my hand in his cold one but there wasn't the same feeling as usual. Instead, I remembered vividly the hand on my leg in Phoenix. It was cold too, but larger and it felt different, stronger somehow.

"Bella, please don't be difficult. Everything I do, I do for your safety."

"Well I'm a big girl now and I can look after myself, Edward."

I seemed to be saying that to a lot of people these days!

And of course, just to underline the point I was trying to make as I got out of the car at school I tripped and nearly fell flat on my face.

"You can look after yourself you say?" he remarked as he put a hand out to catch me.

I pulled away, embarrassed and furious now.

"Yes thank you." and I stormed away to my first class. luckily I had no classes with Edward this morning, I don't think I could have stood that.

I sat next to Angela in history and she noticed I wasn't concentrating.

"You OK Bella? You seem a little distracted."

"Yeah, I'm OK, just boy trouble."

"Oh, right. Edward?"

"Him and Jake".

"The eternal triangle," she said with a mischievous smile.

I rolled my eyes at that.

"Maybe, but I'm getting a bit sick of being told what I can do and where I can go."

"Well, Bella. I guess it's time for you to choose between the two of them."

"Oh, Angie. I'm not sure I want either of them truth be told. They're both trying to control me these days."

"Who do you like most?" She asked me with a sly look.

I thought about this disturbed by the conclusion I reached.

"Well, Edward is gorgeous but way too intense, while Jake is gorgeous but way too crazy. Maybe I should cut my losses and look for someone completely different."

We had walked out of class oblivious to those around us when we heard a cough behind us and turned to see Alice standing there wearing her usual beaming smile.

"Could I talk to you for a minute, Bella?"

I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to Alice or any other Cullen for that matter but Angie just nodded and made herself scarce.

"See you at lunch, Bella."

"Well, Alice. What can I do for you? Or am I being clocked in and out of lessons now?"

Her smile disappeared and she looked uncomfortable, not an expression that I was used to seeing on her face.

"What Alice?"

Then something occurred to me and I snapped out my suspicion.

" Are you here to admit that it was you who wrecked Jake's truck?"

"No, of course not," she said indignantly. "I would have mangled it with the mangy dog still inside."

I sighed, I was getting a little fed up with the Cullen attitude to the Quileutes.

"Then who did? Emmett? Rose? No, not Rose, she wouldn't have intervened to save my honor."

Alice dragged me into the girl's restroom looking in all the cubicles to make sure we were alone while I watched her totally baffled.

Finally, she returned to my side still whispering as if afraid we might be overheard.

"Bella, there are a lot of weird things going on just now and I can't explain them."

"What? Why?"

"Because it would alter your decisions and therefore the future."

"So, what is it that you can't tell me?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"How can I tell you something I can't tell you?"

"Well, I assume you didn't drag me in here just to tell me weird things are happening because I already know that, Alice. They've been happening ever since I met your family."

She tapped her foot impatiently then finally made her decision.

"Bella, can I go home with you tonight? I really need to talk to you in private."

I sighed, would I never be free of a Cullen bodyguard?

"Wow! Asking my permission for a change, what a novelty. OK, Alice, I'll see you in the parking lot at the end of classes."

She nodded still looking pensive then bounced out of the restroom leaving me none the wiser. A feeling I was becoming far too familiar with these days when talking to Alice Cullen!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

**Bella**

At lunchtime Edward finally caught up with me, a broad smile on his face,

"Bella, I've missed you this morning."

"Do you have anything to tell me, Edward?"

He looked puzzled "I'm sorry, Bella?"

I jogged his memory as if that was necessary.

"Who trashed Jake's truck?"

"Oh, Bella, for heaven's sake! Whatever happened it was nothing to do with me or any of the others. Maybe it was a tree branch."

I scowled.

"Silly me, of course, an invisible branch. Why didn't I think of that?"

Leaving him I got some lunch and stomped over to sit with Mike and Angela.

Mike looked at me grinning at Edward over my shoulder.

"Hey Arizona, slumming it today?"

Angela nudged him whispering, "Mike shut up" as Edward joined us without asking.

He must have had a thick skin because he didn't seem upset at the fact that no one spoke to him, including me!

Lunch over I was accompanied to English by Edward but still refused to speak to him and sat down ignoring his attempts to catch my eye. Eventually, he whispered to me angrily.

"Bella, please. This is juvenile and silly."

"Well, maybe you'd better find someone less juvenile" I hissed in reply.

At the end of class, I escaped to the gym. It was the first time I'd been relieved to have a sports lesson because Edward didn't. Mike was very friendly and I suspected he fancied his chances seeing a rift appear between Edward and myself.

I tolerated his attentions for a while but eventually decided I'd better make things clear.

"Mike please, I'm not interested. In fact, I'm off boys altogether."

He merely smiled.

"That's OK. I can wait Arizona."

At the end of the day, I escaped Edward as his class was late getting out, but Alice was already waiting at the truck, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Bella, come on, or Edward will see us."

I got in and started the engine. Luck was on my side for once as it caught the first time.

"Go," she snapped.

I wasn't going to race the engine, the truck was old and needed treating carefully, but I did go a little faster than normal. When we pulled up at home Alice jumped out and ran up the steps then turned back to look at me.

"Bella, come on."

I followed her into the house before I realized that must have taken my keys because the door was already unlocked. I was going to ask her about it when she took my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"Bella, we only have a couple of minutes. Have you had any strange things happen to you since you got back?"

"Back from where? What are you going on about, Alice? You aren't making any sense."

"Bella, just answer the question."

"Like what? Dating a vampire?"

"Be serious."

She pushed open the door to my room and waltzed in as if she was at home.

"Alice!"

I was getting a little fed up of being pulled from pillar to post and peppered with cryptic questions and opened my mouth to tell her so when I saw she was tapping the top of my computer.

I frowned and lifted the lid waking it up only to see there was something on the screen. It was another picture, this time of a truck with a huge dent in the roof.

Alice studied it over my shoulder and made an interested noise.

"So, you have."

I turned on her as the picture slowly faded away.

"What is going on, Alice? What do you know about this?"

She grimaced, "Not much that I can tell you, Bella."

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't help."

"Are you telling me that you know who is doing this?"

I indicated the screen.

"Who drew the pictures and who dented Jake's truck?"

She nodded

"But you won't tell me?"

She shook her head.

"I can't."

"Does Edward know?"

She shook her head, "No, only me."

"OK. Well, if you won't tell me who, can you tell me why?"

She shook her head.

"Then am I in danger?"

"I don't know Bella, but I don't think so."

"That's hardly reassuring, Alice," I pointed out.

"I know, but it's the best I can do. I can tell you that you need to keep Edward away from here."

I gave her an exasperated look.

"He comes in every night, Alice. So that's not going to be exactly easy."

"Well stop him, Bella. Do you want him in your bedroom every night?"

I stared at her, what was she asking me? Then I thought about it.

"Not at the moment, no. I'm actually pretty pissed off with him right now."

"Then tell him, you won't regret it. I promise you."

"I'll think about it, Alice. Can't you tell me anything?"

"Not really. Things didn't work out the way I'd hoped. I'm not sure what will happen, but I think it works out better for you than it did for me."

"You? This has something to do with you?"

"No, not really."

"Alice, for God's sake make sense."

I was seriously thinking about kicking her out when the doorbell rang.

"Bella, if you want Edward to stay safe send him away at night."

"Does this have anything to do with Jake?"

She pulled a face.

"Not yet, but he might get involved before this is over."

When she finished speaking she turned and jumped out of the window and staring after her I heard the bell ring again. Cursing under my breath I went downstairs to answer it before whoever it was wore out the button!

Opening the door I saw Edward standing there and looking very annoyed.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I had something I needed to do, Edward."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter. Look, what do you want? I have homework to do and I'm really tired."

He waited expectantly, but I didn't move or open the door any wider.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong, Bella? Have I done something to upset you?"

I stared, did he really need to ask me?

"Yes, Edward. I'm sick of being told where I can go and what I can do. I don't want to be followed everywhere I go. I feel like I'm on parole."

"It's for your own good, Bella".

"Really? Do I get the option of an ankle tag instead? I'm perfectly safe, Edward. I do not need a bodyguard."

"Would you like me to go?"

I hesitated, not really wanting to hurt him any further. Then Alice's words came back to me,

"Yes, I think I would."

He looked as if I had physically assaulted him but nodded reluctantly.

"OK, Bella. I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll see you in the morning."

He walked away, shoulders slumped dejectedly and got into his car and as he left he put a hand up in farewell. A gesture I returned half-heartedly before shutting the door.

Turning around I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Alice standing there watching me.

"I thought you'd gone, Alice."

"I didn't, in case Edward managed to talk you into letting him stay."

"Well, he didn't so what else is there that you don't have to tell me?"

She looked more comfortable now.

"Bella please, you know I can't tell you anything. You have to make your own decisions. All I can do is warn you if I see anything going wrong."

"Alice, I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about and frankly I'm too tired to worry about it. I'm going to do my homework then cook Charlie a meal and go to bed."

I opened the door and waited.

"Bye Alice."

She skipped outside smiling again.

"Best of luck, Bella".

"With what?" I shouted as she skipped away giggling quietly.

I made myself a coffee, checked the pot roast, then started on my homework. A paper on the Civil War from the Confederate viewpoint which was turning out to be a real killer. I was still struggling with it when Charlie appeared and abandoned it in favor of serving dinner.

He wandered into the lounge after dinner to put the game on while I picked up my school work to take upstairs.

"Bells, Billy and Jake are coming over later to watch the football. Do we have some snacks and beer?"

I sighed

"Yes, Dad, I'll put them out ready for you, but then I'm going to bed. I'm really tired and I've got some reading to do for school."

"Oh, I thought you might want to sit and chat with Jake."

Now, I thought to myself, why would I want to do that?

"No, Dad. I don't think Jake and I have much to say to each other."

He ignored this and carried on.

"Did you hear? His truck got vandalized."

"Really?" I tried to act as if I didn't already know this.

"Yeah, he parked it outside the Mall and someone tap danced on the roof."

"Wow, how awful. Does he know who did it?"

"No idea, but he was pretty mad about it."

Yeah, because he assumes it was Edward, I thought.

"Well, I hope he gets it fixed soon,"

I made a plate of sandwiches, bowls of chips and nuts and left them on the countertop ready and popped my head around the door.

"All done. You just have to get the beers out of the fridge. I'm going up."

"No Edward tonight?"

"No Dad, no Edward."

His contented look really upset me and I stomped off upstairs but this time I was the one more relieved to be having an evening to myself.

I heard the doorbell and raced into the shower to escape Jake. I knew if Charlie told him I was in my room he would come up to see me but hearing the water running in the shower he was forced to concede defeat and watch the game with Charlie and Billy.

Only once I was sure the game had started did I retreat to my room only to find that my computer screen was glowing. I was sure I'd turned it off earlier, after replying to Renee's email so I touched the pad and a screen flashed up. There was no picture tonight, instead, I saw an essay on the Civil War. Sitting down at my desk I began to read it and realized it was good, very good.

I took my own half-finished paper out of my bag and after a quick look at it, I started over. Using passages with references in the margins I rewrote the whole thing. Then it suddenly hit me, who had done this? Who'd sent me just what I needed and why? Was it someone from school? But if so, they wouldn't have known about the school hall or Jake's truck. Or were the two unrelated? The drawings and this paper. Was someone trying to establish contact in a roundabout way? And if so, maybe it was time I responded.

I saved the mystery paper then cleared the screen and brought up my word processing software. I sat thinking for a while. Whoever it was didn't want to make direct contact but why? Maybe because they were waiting for me to respond in some way? Or because they had no intention of letting on who they really were? It occurred to me that Jake or Edward might be responsible but then I discarded that idea. It didn't seem like the kind of thing either of them would do.

I typed a short message and left the computer on wondering if it would be read. I had no way of sending it to mystery correspondent, I could only hope it would be picked up in some way. This person was obviously computer savvy.

Then climbed into bed and picked up the book that I needed to finish before English tomorrow but I found I couldn't concentrate and decided to try finishing it in the morning and turned off my light. As I lay there waiting for sleep to claim me I thought about my message. It may not be read, but I was hopeful that it would and of getting a reply.

The words I had written flashed in my mind as I drifted off.

"Thank you but why?"

It was short and to the point, and awful, but I didn't know what else to say.

My sleep was dreamless for a change and I woke refreshed grabbed the book and finished it in record time then got ready for school. Just before I left I remembered the message I'd left on my computer and I ran back upstairs to see if there was a reply. I found my computer screen black and frowned. Had I dreamed of leaving that message?

I left for school feeling rather deflated...it must have been a dream. Then as I handed in my history homework I remembered the paper on my computer. I certainly hadn't dreamed that. So, what was going on?

Edward's attitude towards me was very cool today but I was so focused on the puzzle of my mystery correspondent that I hardly noticed and eventually he couldn't stand being ignored any longer.

"Bella what can I do? Why are you avoiding me?"

I didn't answer because I wasn't really avoiding him, I just hadn't thought about him which in itself was a miracle because since I first laid eyes on him I'd thought of little else.

I sat with the Cullens at lunch but hardly registered the conversation that flowed around me. On the odd occasion I did look up, I saw Alice watching me.

Edward gave up trying to get a coherent sentence from me and although we walked to English together I was hardly aware of his presence. We worked together on a research project, but in reality, he did most of the work.

As we left he finally got my attention by putting a hand on my arm.

"Bella, can I come over?"

I remembered Alice's warning and made an alternate suggestion.

"How about I come over to your place?"

He wasn't ecstatic at this idea, but he agreed, realizing it was his only option.

I cooked Charlie dinner and left it to keep warm on the stove along with a note explaining where I was going. As I drove over to the Cullen place I found myself asking if this was such a good idea. I would have preferred to stay home, sit by my computer and pray for a reply to my message. Surely that told me something? I just wasn't ready to confront that truth yet.

Edward was on the porch waiting for me when I arrived and ran down to greet me as I got out of the driver's door, pulling me into a close embrace. I tried to drum up some enthusiasm but it was clear I wasn't my normal self. It was nice to see the others, especially Emmett, but then I remembered I hadn't checked my computer before leaving and I couldn't stop wondering if I missed something. In the end, it drove me mad and I left Edward early, pleading homework commitments. He offered to drive me home and run back later or stay over but then Alice stepped in to help me and asked him to go hunting with her. He could hardly refuse and as I left I nodded my thanks to her. She winked conspiratorially and took his arm pulling him back into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

**Bella**

Once home I ran straight upstairs returning my dad's greeting with a quick 'Hi' as I was impatient to see if I had a message from my secret friend. The computer was on so someone had been in here today. Or my secret friend could remotely control it. I touched the pad and the screen lit up. On it was another picture, this time one of me sitting in class with Angela. It was so beautifully drawn it looked like a photograph. So, was my secret admirer watching me? It sounded creepy, but oddly I didn't feel concerned.

As the picture faded just like the others it revealed a message left in its place.

"YOU FASCINATE ME."

Just those three words which left me with more questions. Who was me? What did they mean by the word fascinate? A reply to this occupied my mind as I showered, I was so curious, I wanted to know who was watching me, I wanted to meet my mystery friend.

Charlie banged on the door, interrupting my musings.

"Phone, Bella."

I wrapped a towel around me, another around my wet hair and ran downstairs taking the receiver from my dad with a breathless, 'Thanks.'

"Hello?"

I recognized Jake's voice and gritted my teeth, I'd rushed my shower for him? Why hadn't dad told him where I was? I thought I knew the answer to that.

"Did you find out who trashed my truck?"

"No, Jake. I didn't."

"Well, it was one of your leech friends."

"I don't think so, Jake."

"Then who was it?"

"Jake I have no idea. Was that all you wanted? I was in the shower and I'm standing here dripping all over the place?"

"Really?"

I bit back a caustic reply and waited.

"Sorry, Bella. It's just. I haven't spoken to you for ages. Will you come to the Res on Saturday? We're going to the beach."

I really didn't want to go anywhere with Jake and fished wildly for an excuse.

"I can't, Jake. I have a paper to write and chores to do."

Charlie, who had been listening in suddenly looked up.

"What chores? Don't worry, Bella, They can wait."

I glared at him, hoping that Jake hadn't heard.

"I'll have to see, Jake. I'll call you tomorrow."

I cut him off before he could argue and went back upstairs to find my computer screen glowing again and rushed over only to see an email from Renee waiting.

With a sigh, I sat down and sent her a chatty reply which actually told her nothing at all.

I was about to switch off when I saw another message on an email account I didn't recognize. It wasn't one I had set up. Curious, I went to log in and it asked for a password.

I looked around for inspiration and suddenly it hit me. I tried the word fascinate and got in right away. There was just one short message.

"Don't go on Saturday."

I sent a reply which was just as short.

"Why?"

I wondered if my mystery correspondent was sitting at the other end waiting, but I never got a reply. Disappointed I turned the computer off and went to bed to read Jane Austen.

As I turned the page a piece of paper fell out and floated to the bed cover. It was plain white and had a few words block printed on it in black ink.

PORT ANGELES PARK, 12.30 SATURDAY.

Was it an invitation? If so, it was an odd one. I knew I'd go anyway, I was curious, but I wasn't stupid and decided to take some insurance.

Angie was thankfully free, I hadn't wanted to ask Alice or Jessica. Either would have wanted to know what was going on whereas Angie would wait for me to tell her as much as I wanted to. We arranged to spend the day in Port Angeles and although I didn't tell her about my message she knew there was something going on.

I managed to organize it so we were in the park at lunchtime. It was sunny which was a pleasant surprise so we bought some sandwiches and drinks and sat on the grass enjoying the warmth and chatting about school and her new boyfriend Ben.

I got the feeling we were being watched although I couldn't see anyone when I casually looked around. Then, as we lay sunbathing and reading the books we had bought earlier I felt a shadow come over me and opened my eyes.

A young boy stood there looking down on me, a parcel in his hand.

"Miss Swan?"

I nodded smiling and trying to remember the last time I'd been called that, and he handed over the parcel.

"What is this?"

He shrugged.

"Some guy over in the trees gave me ten bucks to bring it to you."

He ran off then before I could ask him anything else, and I glanced towards the trees he had indicated, but I couldn't see anyone.

Angie looked at the parcel then at me.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Realizing I would have to come clean I explained about my secret correspondent.

At first, she seemed very wary. She warned me that it was reckless to meet up with a complete stranger, but as I explained I'd got help with a history paper and had been sent a couple of drawings she became as intrigued as me.

We looked at the parcel turning it over but the wrapping paper had nothing on it.

"Are you going to open it?"

I nodded, feeling a thrill of excitement as I pulled the tape off and unfolded the brown wrapping. Inside was a small box and inside that were two tickets for a movie this afternoon. Angie and I decided to go, the movie theater was showing the latest film about the Civil War. One I'd been intending to watch hoping to get some ideas for my paper before the notes arrived from my mystery friend. Angie was happy too, she had the same paper and one of the film's main stars was one of her favorites.

We had plenty of time to get to the movie theater and grab popcorn and drinks before the film started.

Angie looked around the auditorium and then leaned close to whisper in my ear.

"Do you think your secret friend is here watching you?"

That hadn't occurred to me but now I couldn't resist looking around myself.

"I guess he might be, but how will I know?"

"You don't even know it is a he. It could be a female."

"Oh, I hope not. If it's a guy that is so romantic. Don't you have any idea who it is? Could it be Edward trying to get back in your good graces, or Jake?"

I spluttered as shock caused my soda to go down the wrong way almost choking me.

"Not Jake, I don't think he's that subtle. Besides, he doesn't know any more than we do about the Civil War".

"True, but what about Edward?"

"Why go to the trouble of all this secrecy? I've never seen him draw like the pictures on my computer. No, I don't think so. Anyway, it doesn't seem flashy enough for him. Edward is one for the grand gesture. He's more likely to give me a First Edition written by one of the Confederate Generals!"

She giggled knowing how true that was.

"Then who?"

I shook my head as the titles rolled.

"No idea. Let's just enjoy the movie."

Halfway through the film, I felt someone slip into the seat behind me and seethed. I hated that, people who turned up part way through and disrupted everyone else. On screen, Angie's heart-throb was telling a mother that her son, who'd really been too young to enlist, had died saving a convoy of women and children by leading them safety from the battle area.

"Hello, Isabella."

I heard a faint whisper behind me.

"Don't turn round. I mean you no harm. I just wanted to make sure you were getting my messages. Don't speak or your friend will hear, just listen. Stay away from the wolves and the Cullens. Both are dangerous and the Cullens will be getting a visit from the Volturi. It seems someone has an inkling of your existence. Aro won't let you live if he finds out about you and I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

There was a short silence then he spoke again.

"Goodbye, Isabella".

I turned as he said that, but there was no one behind me, the seats were empty. With a thrill, I knew that I had finally met my secret friend and that it was a man. One who seemed to be interested in my safety.

Angie glanced at me as I had moved so quickly.

"Are you OK, Bella?"

I nodded, still looking around but I couldn't see anyone moving anywhere near me.

"Bella?" she hissed.

I turned to stare at her.

"It was him."

"What? Who?"

"My secret friend, he was here, behind us. He just spoke to me."

She looked around frowning.

"Well, there's no one there now. Are you sure?"

"You mean am I hearing voices."

I was upset that she thought I might have been imagining things.

She put her hand up apologetically.

"OK, Bella, sorry. What did he say?"

Now, what should I tell her? I remembered the message on my computer.

"You fascinate me."

"That's it? That's all he said? He sounds creepy, shouldn't you tell your Dad?"

"God, no. I don't think he's threatening, just interested."

"Yeah? Well, if he's so interested how come he only leaves cryptic messages and little gifts?"

I shrugged

"I have no idea, but I promise you that I won't agree to meet him."

She studied me for a few seconds then sighed.

"OK Bella, but please, be careful."

After the movie finished we went for a pizza, still looking around to see if anyone was watching or following us, and then headed home. It had been an interesting day and now I knew that my secret correspondent was male. I also knew he was more than human, he'd moved too fast at the cinema and he'd got into my room and onto my computer without leaving a trace.

I wondered suddenly if it was Jake playing games with me after all, but no. Whoever left the pictures had shown Jake and me in the truck as it was vandalized and he had been there with me. Did he get a friend to do it? Embry or Quil maybe? The voice though, that wasn't Jake or anyone I recognized. It was a deep soft voice with a southern drawl, one that I could have listened to for hours. Would I ever hear it again? I really hoped so.

My computer was switched off when I got back which disappointed me. I guess I had hoped he would have left me another message.

When Edward called I agreed he could visit although I was unsure whether to tell him the message I'd received. I didn't have to, he had told me that a Volturi guard was nearby so I needed to stay away and more importantly after tonight he needed to stay away from me if he was going to keep me safe.

He was a little cool when I let him in, but when I didn't comment on the news he had imparted he seemed puzzled.

"You don't look surprised or alarmed, Bella."

"Oh sorry. I guess after Phoenix anything else seems a little tame. Would you rather I swooned?"

He frowned and I knew I was being a real bitch to him tonight.

"Bella, are you OK? You're very distant of late as if you've something on your mind."

I tried to backpedal, I didn't need to be so mean.

"Nothing, just school work. So how long will you have to stay away?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a week. We won't be at school until they've gone either. Carlisle's cleared it with the Principal. He told him that we're off on an adventure camp."

"Oh right. Nice."

He frowned at my words and I realized they weren't really appropriate for the occasion.

"No, Bella. I'll be away from you so it won't be nice."

He pulled me into an embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Bella and I wish you would open up to me. Tell me what's wrong so I can put it right."

I knew he wanted me to tell him what was wrong but I couldn't. Since he started his "Keep Bella safe" campaign I'd been feeling uneasy. Controlling men scared me and Edward had become very controlling since Phoenix.

"I'll be OK while you're gone. No late nights, no wolves in my bedroom."

The last was meant to lighten the mood, but, of course, it backfired as usual.

"I think I might suggest leaving Alice behind to look after you."

I groaned.

"Edward I'll be fine. Stop worrying, and I don't need a babysitter, thank you all the same."

I knew he would probably ask Alice to stay behind in any case but she was the one Cullen I wouldn't mind seeing at the moment so I changed tack.

"Alice? OK, I'll take her."

He stared at me suspiciously,

"Do you two have something going on?"

"No, why?"

"Well, she offered to babysit you."

"Oh, well. I guess great minds think alike."

He kissed me again as we heard Charlie's cruiser pull up outside.

"I'll be back later."

I shook my head thinking fast.

"You don't want my scent on you when the Volturi visit, do you?"

He scowled but he couldn't argue the point so he changed the subject.

"By the way, where were you today?"

"Out with Angie, a girl's day out."

"Oh? I didn't think you liked those."

"Angie's a good friend, she makes me laugh.".

Charlie asked about my day too when he appeared a few minutes later. Suddenly everyone wanted to know what I'd been doing!

He was happy when I told him I'd been out with Angie. He would have been happy for me to go out with Jack the Ripper as long as it kept me away from Edward Cullen!

Alice turned up the next evening and Charlie was all smiles, he liked Alice Cullen but then everybody did. There wasn't anything not to like about her. She came up with a story about being left at home for the week after having a migraine and Charlie offered our company so I got a week with Alice camping out on my bedroom floor and following me around like a shadow.

When we got back from school on Friday my computer was on so I sneaked a quick peek to see a new message on the screen. I was relieved, I hadn't heard anything since the movies and worried that would be the last time I would ever hear from him.

"Hope you enjoyed the film. It was nice to speak to you. See you soon."

I clicked it off as Alice walked in but she just grinned.

"Another message from your mysterious stranger, Bella?"

I groaned, how did she know?

"You haven't told Edward, have you?"

The smile vanished and she shook her head.

"No Bella I haven't, but he will find out eventually."

"How?"

She wagged an admonishing finger at me.

"Oh no. I'm not giving anything away. This is between you and Mr Mysterious."

"You know who he is though, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Have you met him?"

She shook her head looking a little hurt.

"No. Almost, but no."

"So how do you know who it is?"

She shrugged.

"I can't tell you Bella, and if I did it wouldn't be helpful."

"Why not, Alice? Are you being deliberately annoying?"

"No. I just can't tell you."

I looked at her through narrowed eyes then turned away speaking to her over my shoulder.

"There's more to it, Alice, isn't there? If you know who it is, but you can't tell me. I know he's a vampire."

She grabbed my arm and spun me around to face her.

"How do you know that?"

I couldn't help smiling at her anxious expression.

"Because he contacted me at the cinema last weekend."

"Tell me."

She pulling me down to sit beside her on the bed.

"There's nothing to say, Alice. He sat behind us for a few seconds in the cinema and warned me to stay away from your place because the Volturi have some guards in the area."

"So he knew," she mused.

"Yes. Does he have a name?"

"Yes, a few actually."

"Oh great. Next, you'll be telling me that he's got a split personality too."

I saw the look on her face and groaned.

"Are you trying to tell me there's a psycho vampire stalking me?"

She laughed

"No, not exactly Bella."

"Not exactly? Is he dangerous, Alice?"

"Oh yes, very, but not to you."

This conversation was going around in circles!

"Do I get to meet him?"

She nodded, pretending to flick through one of her ever-present fashion magazines.

"When?"

I saw her thinking about that.

"Soon I think. Unless circumstances change."

"And do I come home safely afterward?"

Again she gazed into space.

"Alice?"

She was worrying me with her silences.

"Yes. If you want to."

I hissed at her in anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

We heard Charlie come upstairs and he tapped the door as he went past.

"Evening girls."

"Evening Charlie," Alice trilled happily.

Waiting until I heard Charlie's door close I grabbed her arm.

"Alice?"

"I've said too much already, Bella. You just have to wait until he's ready to make a move."

Frustrated I was about to give her a piece of my mind when I heard a ping as my computer received a message.

"Probably an email from Renee"

Alice smiled knowingly.

"I don't think so, Bella. I'd read it if I were you."

I looked at her suspiciously before sitting down at the desk looking at the message flashing on my screen.

"Alice Cullen is a very clever girl. Will she cover for you?"

I looked over at her.

"Well?"

"I'm not a mind reader, Bella. What does he say?"

"He wants to know if you'll cover for me."

She wrinkled her nose as she thought about this.

"Alice?"

"OK, if I can."

I clicked on a new message and pasted his email address in the recipient box. Then realized that I finally had a personal email address for him.

"Who's J .W?"

She just looked at the ceiling and smiled secretively so I tapped out my message.

"Possibly."

Then hit send.

I waited a few minutes, but nothing came back and I began to drum my fingers impatiently.

"Patience Bella he's a very cautious individual."

We sat chatting till late but still, I got no reply and eventually I fell asleep listening to Alice's tales of her adventures before she finally met up with the Cullens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

**Bella**

The next morning Alice woke me up by shaking my shoulder.

"Bella, come on. It's time to get up, we have a busy day ahead of us."

I groaned and opened my eyes, annoyed to see her looking as glamorous as always.

Deciding there was no way she was going to allow me to go back to sleep again I jumped out of bed to head for the shower, Only as I reached the door did I remember that we had made no plans for today but I just kept going.

When I got back to the bedroom she'd picked out some clothes for me and, surprisingly, there was nothing glamorous, skimpy, or too short.

"Are you feeling OK, Alice? Where are the bows? Where's the lace?"

She laughed, that tinkling sound that always reminded me of Tinkerbell the fairy.

"I don't think your date would be impressed by lace and bows."

I frowned totally confused now.

"Date? What date?"

She pointed to the computer and I rushed over to find another message on the screen from Mr Mystery.

"11 a.m in the trees behind your house, if Alice Cullen is willing to cover for you."

There was still no signature, all I knew were his initials J. W.

I looked over my shoulder at my friend who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Well, are you willing?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I've seen, you'll be safe. Just get back before Charlie and that means by 6 pm because I'm not cooking his dinner. I have to draw the line there."

She picked up a book and pretended to be reading but I knew she was actually watching me.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella"

"It's easier to read if you turn it the right way up, I said with a grin.

She turned it over answering me airily.

"'I'm learning to read backward actually."

"Yeah, sure you are."

I got dressed and then waited for the clock, which now appeared to be on a go slow, to reach eleven.

At five til I could bear the suspense no longer and went downstairs followed closely by Alice who skipped past me to open the door.

"Have fun, Bella, but remember, take care."

"What?"

But it was too late, she'd pushed me outside and shut the door.

I was walking across the road feeling a little apprehensive and excited when I heard a car horn and turned to see Jake parking up outside the house.

He ran across smiling and nodded.

"Bella, we haven't seen you since the barbecue so I thought I'd check up. Are you OK? By the way, there's another at the Res tonight, you coming?"

I cursed under my breath and hurried with an excuse.

"Sorry, Jake. I'm busy all weekend."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh yeah? With what?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I've got a friend staying."

"That's no excuse. Bring your friend with you."

I smiled, amused by his offer.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Jake."

He frowned.

"Why not? Your friends are always welcome Bella."

"Not always, and certainly not this one," I pointed out.

"Why not? I heard the leeches were away. Ask her, you might be surprised."

He turned as he heard the front door open and his eyes narrowed as he recognized Alice standing there.

"You might want to rethink that invitation, dog boy."

He glared at her before turning back to me.

"So, not all the leeches went. You're making it pretty clear you've chosen them."

"Jake, I haven't chosen anyone. You're a friend and so is Alice but I take it you've withdrawn that invitation?"

He sneered.

"Yeah, although we could use her to fuel the barbecue."

"You could try," she retorted.

"Enough!" I interjected.

"Jake sorry, I'm busy. Maybe another time."

I tried to sneak a look at my watch but Jake noticed.

"Am I keeping you from something important?"

He glanced over to the trees.

"Another leech is it, Bella? You're playing with fire and I can't protect you here, not while they're around."

He flicked his hand towards Alice dismissively.

"OK, Jake warning noted, but I'm perfectly safe, thanks. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go."

I walked on towards the trees praying that Jake wouldn't follow me, a vain hope as it turned out because I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Jake, go away."

"Who are you meeting? I know it's not Edward."

"Mind your own business."

"It is my business when you are playing with fire. Whoever is in there," he nodded towards the trees. "Is not like the Cullen's."

I turned to look at him trying to hide my annoyance and failing miserably.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"He's one of the leeches we kill."

"Really? And how would you know that when you don't even know who I'm meeting."

"Then maybe I should go with you, check him out. It is a he, isn't it? I wonder what Eddie boy would say if he knew you were creeping around behind his back?"

"Jake, go boil your head! It's up to me what I do and who I choose to see."

"No, it's not. I'm sure Charlie would be interested to know you are planning on meeting a stranger in the woods."

His eyes gleamed maliciously and my palm itched to slap him but I remembered just in time what happened the last time I tried that. Instead, I shot back a question.

"And what exactly would you say without putting your great hairy paw in it? Charlie, Bella is meeting a strange vampire in the woods and I know this because I'm a werewolf, but don't worry because that's OK."

He was getting angry now and his hands began to tremble."

"Bella" it was Alice and she sounded nervous now.

"So you've got Alice Cullen as stand-in bodyguard have you?"

He was almost snarling now and his hands were trembling more noticeably.

"Bella, come back to the house now. It's too dangerous out there."

Then I heard it, that same voice that I heard in the cinema. The one I felt I should know but couldn't remember where from.

"Stop now, Jacob Black. Before someone gets hurt."

Jake's head whipped around in the direction of the trees and with a roar he leaped forward, phasing as he did so and ran full speed towards the source of the voice.

I screamed for him to stop but Alice pulled me into the house and shut the door standing with her back to it preventing me from getting back outside.

"Someone's going to get hurt, Alice."

"Jake isn't fast enough or skillful enough to catch your friend."

I looked at her concerned now.

"Will he come back?"

"Oh yes. He won't be able to help himself."

I stared at her, waiting for her to continue but she just bit her lip and shook her head.

"I shouldn't be doing this, Bella, not really, but if I don't something might go wrong. You're playing with fire and I'm just trying to stop you from getting your fingers burned."

Knowing there was no point in going outside again now I followed her back upstairs to my room and sat heavily on the bed. I was feeling really deflated.

"You're sure he'll contact me again?"

She smiled pointing at the computer, "He already has."

I rushed over to read the new message.

"Sorry about this afternoon, I had to lead the pup on a wild goose chase. Meet me tonight at Miller's Bar instead? Bring Alice if you want."

I looked at her.

"Are you willing to go with me? Dad won't let me go on my own and I am most certainly not telling him I have a date."

She nodded.

"Why not? It should be fun."

With a certain amount of excitement and anticipation, I tapped out my agreement and hit send.

**The Major**

I had spent decades building a wall around me so no emotions could reach me, so I could find peace and it had worked. For the longest time, I felt nothing and that suited me, but since I set eyes on Bella Swan my defenses began to crumble. I felt something and no matter what I tried, I just couldn't stop it.

So, I would get closer to her, find out why she was affecting me so much. I felt excited when she had agreed to meet me and that scared me. I could face an army of newborns with no problem but facing Bella? That was a different matter, I felt nervous yet excited and scared to death of these feelings because I thought I knew what they meant and I was the last person a human wanted to get involved with. I was a killing machine pure and simple. Would Bella be able or willing to see beyond that? No doubt Alice Cullen had warned her or at least filled her in on my past although I had no idea what Bella made of it all.

Frustratingly, I couldn't get close enough to her house or the school she attended to hear her conversations with Alice or her closest human friend Angela Webber. So, all I could do was to wait and wonder.

My first meeting with Bella, in the cinema, had gone as I had anticipated. I was being very careful but I wanted to speak to her in person and show her that I was not a threat to her. After that, I felt confident enough to arrange a face to face meeting but the wolf cub had ruined that. Did he really think he was going to catch me? Or be able to warn me off? I was way faster than he was and if it came to a fight he would discover just how much of an amateur he really was. I didn't want a fight, but if it came to one I would try to incapacitate rather than kill him.

Despite the problem with him and anything she may have heard about me, we were finally going to meet in person. I had given her the option to bring Alice Cullen along because I wanted her to know that she was in control.

**Bella**

Charlie was happy that I was going out with Alice, not Edward, so he didn't argue about it. He just told us to be careful and not to be home too late.

I spent ages looking through my closet, despairing because I really didn't have anything suitable for a date. Then it occurred to me that this was crazy. I'd never worried about what I wore when I went out with Edward so why was it so important now?

Tutting under her breath Alice pulled out a new pair of jeans and a red blouse and handed them to me.

"Bella, I don't think he's going to worry about what you're wearing."

"Oh? Then what is he going to be worried about, Alice?"

She pursed her lips and scowled and I was sure she wasn't going to answer me.

"Oh, all right. He's going to be worried about why he's there and why you're there."

"What? I don't understand, Alice."

She sighed.

"I know you don't, and I promise to tell you more after you meet him. If, that is you are still interested."

We took her car and by the time we arrived, I was a nervous wreck. As we walked in I felt everyone was looking at us which was crazy, why should they? I looked around curiously and whispered to Alice.

"Is he here yet?"

She looked around then shook her head.

"No, not yet. Just relax, Bella. I'll get us some drinks while you find a table. Get one at the back away from the lights."

"Why there?"

"He's shy," she snapped then disappeared to the bar.

I found a table as she instructed and sat down eyeing up all the men in there. None of them seemed to be looking this way and none that I could see interested me. It amused me to see all heads turn to watch Alice as she walked over with our drinks. I smiled, It was inevitable with a figure like that!

She slid in opposite me and handed me a soda putting a beer down for herself. When she saw me looking at the drinks she smiled.

"Local color, that's all."

I thought about the family sitting in the school cafeteria with meal trays in front of them and nodded. They knew exactly how to act in order to fit in.

We sat and listened to the music for a while and I almost forgot why we were there until suddenly I felt something and glanced around.

"He's here isn't he?"

Alice looked at me with a small smile on her lips.

"How did you know?"

"I don't know. I just felt something."

Her smile got broader and she looked smug.

"Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?"

A minute later a tall man, broad-shouldered, with dusty blond hair, appeared at our table. As I looked up I saw he was wearing dark glasses despite the fact that our table was in the shadows.

"May I?"

He gestured to the empty chair by my side.

I found myself unable to answer and Alice stepped in.

"Please do."

He sat down and my heart started to beat faster. My mouth was dry and I still couldn't speak as he turned to me.

"Isabella."

"Just Bella." I croaked embarrassed.

"Bella, I'm Jasper ."

His voice was liquid honey and I remembered the sensation I had felt once before, in the cinema.

I took a deep breath and this time found I could speak normally.

"Hello, Jasper".

He smiled and suddenly I couldn't breathe. A smile like that should be registered as a lethal weapon!

"Well, I'm going to powder my nose."

Alice got up quickly and before I could argue she was gone.

"Do I make you nervous, Bella?"

His voice was deep with more than a hint of the South and it sent shivers down my spine.

"A little," I said gazing into his face.

"I know you. I've seen you before." I said quietly.

He smiled again.

"Yes, we've met."

Then it hit me.

"It was you! You stopped Laurent at the Baseball Game. You're..."

What was it the others had called him?...

Then it came to me.

"The Major."

He stiffened a little and I wondered if I had insulted him, but his smile stayed in place.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?"

"Not really, just your name. I mean your title or is it rank?"

He ignored my confusion.

"But not my reputation?"

"Well, a bit I guess. I was told you were dangerous."

"I see, and are you scared of me?"

I thought about that.

"No, not really. I don't think you'll hurt me, but I don't know how I know if that makes any sense."

His smile brightened.

"You fascinate me, and I have no idea why."

"Well, it looks like we're even then."

He nodded then looked over my head.

"I think your friend is coming back. I'd like to see you again, perhaps alone next time? Unless, of course, you would prefer not to."

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Good. Then could you get away for a couple of hours tomorrow? We could take a walk in the woods."

"OK, what time?"

"I'll send you a text."

"I don't have a cell phone"

He put a hand in his jacket pocket and handed me a small black cell phone.

"Now you do. My number is programmed in and it won't cost you anything. It's on my account so use it whenever you like."

"I can't take this from you. We've only just met."

"Please, it will make things so much easier. The computer is so impersonal and I'd like a way to contact you that's a little more personal."

I hesitated before putting the phone into my pocket where it lay, heavy and comforting.

As Alice reappeared he stood up and in a panic, I blurted out a question.

"Do you have to go?"

He looked at Alice and she smiled.

"Stay, I don't mind. You know, we almost met once."

He studied her as if trying to see inside her head.

"In Philadelphia," she continued and the frown disappeared.

"Oh, yes. In the rain. It was you?"

She nodded, beaming.

"Yes, you changed your mind at the last minute, but I knew we'd end up meeting eventually. I just hope the long wait wasn't too onerous. You'd have had a much easier time if you'd traveled with me."

"I never have an easy time, Alice. Never have, and I don't suppose I ever will. Anyway, it was a pleasure to finally meet you properly Bella, but I should go."

He smiled then walked away becoming lost in the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

**Bella **

We left the bar soon after he did, somehow it didn't feel right being there afterward and in the car, on the way home, we discussed the evening. I had a lot of questions for Alice although whether she was willing to answer them was another matter.

"You knew it was him, The Major. And you nearly met him once? Where? Come on Alice, you have to tell me now."

"OK. I'll tell you what I can. Yes, I almost met him once, but he changed his mind at the last moment. It's sad really because he's had some hard years since then. All of which could have been avoided if he'd just come in out of the rain."

She saw my mystified look and pulled a face.

"It's a long story, Bella and I'll tell you all about it one day, but not now. For now, we'd better get back or Charlie will be out with his shotgun. So, what did you think of your secret admirer?"

"He's very good looking."

"Yes?"

She was grinning more broadly as she waited for me to elaborate.

"I don't know what else to say, Alice."

"Well, did you enjoy your little meeting? Do you want to see him again? Do you want to spend time with him? Come on, Bella. Give me something."

"Yes, to all your questions but perhaps he won't be so eager now he's met me face to face."

"Oh, I don't think there's any danger of that, Bella. He finds you intriguing and the Major doesn't like to feel anything."

"Nothing?"

"No, his life is one huge emotional roller coaster."

"Speak English, Alice."

"OK, but you mustn't tell him that I told you this. Agreed?"

"Yes."

"The Major is an empath. He feels the emotions of everyone around him, and over the years he learned to shut it all out before it sent him crazy. So, if emotions get through to him it makes him very nervous. Your emotions are getting to him and he doesn't understand why."

"Neither do I, Alice".

"I know, but you will, eventually."

"What do I do about Edward in the meantime?"

"Do you still love him?"

I stopped to think and that was enough, "No, I guess I don't."

"Then break up with him before he finds out about The Major."

She was right, I had to finish things with Edward now. To do anything else would be unfair.

Alice went home on Sunday to be there when the others who were due to arrive that afternoon got back. It felt strange being alone again but it did give me time to think about what had happened over the past few months. There had been so much, and not all of it good, but it all came down to the single fact that I had met Jasper. I couldn't bring myself to think of him as the Major. There was just something about him that colored everything. I had thought it was love at first sight when I met Edward, but this… This was on a whole nother level. Just seeing him made my heart beat fast, my whole body reacted to his proximity, and I was sure he felt something more than an idle curiosity for me.

Sunday night I couldn't sleep, partly because I kept thinking about Jasper, but mainly I was trying to decide on the best way to approach Edward. To break it to him that it was over in such a way that he wouldn't suspect someone else was in the picture or become too upset. He must already sense that something had changed between us, but he was the kind of person who would ignore that or try to change it.

The next day he was there, waiting for me outside the house. He smiled broadly as soon as he saw me and met me at the car door with a hug and kiss.

"Are you OK, Bella? I missed you so much but I knew you would be safe with Alice. I rang last night but no one answered."

I pulled free and got into the passenger seat feeling a little guilty at ignoring the phone when I had realized it must be Edward.

"I was tired so I had an early night and Charlie was working."

"Oh, really, tired?"

"Yes, tired. Is that a problem?"

He looked at me narrowly as he drove off

"Is there a problem, Bella? I sense something is wrong."

I took a deep breath and jumped in given the opportunity.

"Yes, there is. It's not working out and I'd like you to stop coming over. I'm really sorry, Edward but I need my space."

"Your space? What does that mean, Bella?"

"It means… It means I just don't feel the same way about you as I did."

"You mean you don't love me anymore, Bella? What changed? Is there someone else? Is it Jake?"

"No there's no one else. Not even Jake. I just don't feel the same. So much has happened, Edward. I just feel that I need time for myself. Please, give me some space."

Edward pulled up in the school parking lot and without waiting for him to join me I walked off towards the building. I half expected him to catch up but he didn't. I didn't see Edward for the rest of the day. He didn't turn up for Biology or English and he wasn't in the cafeteria with the others at lunchtime

Alice glanced over at me a few times as I sat with Angie, Jess, and the others but she didn't come over or attempt to talk to me. Wondering what had happened to Edward and how I was going to get home after school I asked Angie for a lift, but out in the parking lot, there he was waiting for me.

Angie pulled a face and said she would call me later then headed off to her own car leaving me with Edward. I sighed and stood to wait for him to join me.

"Edward, I thought we talked about this earlier."

"You did and I wondered why? There is someone else, isn't there? Who is it?"

"There isn't anyone else."

"Well, I don't believe you, Bella and I'm going to find out who he is if I have to watch every move you make. You are mine and I will win you back."

I felt myself getting hot under the collar.

"No, Edward you won't and I don't want you following me around like some stalker."

"Well Bella, I don't believe you and I intend to find out who he is. You don't just fall out of love like this."

Holding my temper in check just I tried to explain to him the truth about life.

"Edward, things change, people change. I'm too young to be involved in the way you want."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"No, Bella you loved me. You still love me and I'll show you that you do."

"No, you won't. I don't love you any longer, Edward. Just leave me alone."

I could see he was about to grab my arm and drag me to the Volvo and turned just as Angie pulled up beside me.

"Need that ride, Bella?"

With a sense of relief, I jumped into her car and she drove away leaving Edward to stare after us.

"Thank you, Angie. You're a lifesaver."

"I was watching you and I could see Edward was getting irate so I thought I should step in. Will you be OK at home? Is your dad on duty? I can wait with you until he gets home."

"No, he'll be home, but thanks, Angie. I'll call you later."

I was relieved when we drove up to see that dad was indeed home and when I came through the door I could see that he'd noticed my ride.

"You OK Bella? No Edward?"

"No. I broke up with Edward and Angie gave me a lift."

I could see the look of satisfaction in his eyes, but ignored it, I did not want to get into a conversation about my love life with my dad.

Charlie looked out the window and grunted.

"Well, it looks like he wasn't listening to you. Wait here."

He opened the door and marched down the porch steps to where Edward's Volvo was parked and I opened the door slightly so I could listen to their conversation without being seen.

"Edward. I understand Bella has told you she doesn't want to see you again."

Edward looked uncomfortable and angry as he answered dad's question.

"Yes, Chief Swan, but it's just a misunderstanding."

"I don't think so and in that case, I guess you should go home."

"You don't understand, she doesn't mean it."

"Oh, I think she does. She wants you to leave and if you refuse I'll run you in for loitering."

Edward scowled, suddenly looking dangerous, but then he nodded and drove off. I was grateful to my dad for stepping in even if he was enjoying himself, but I knew it wasn't over.

I stayed in the house doing my homework and then amused myself reading after calling Angie to fill her in on events at the house. She offered to pick me up the following morning but I told her I'd be fine. I wasn't going to allow Edward to intimidate me or call the shots.

When I finally went to bed I heard the familiar tap on my window but tried to ignore it. This time however he wasn't going to give up and eventually it got so annoying that I got up and slid it open a few inches.

"What?"

"Bella, please let me in. I need to talk to you."

"Edward, go away. I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone."

"Bella please."

His voice was getting louder and I feared Charlie might hear something so reluctantly I pushed the window open and hissed at him.

"What do you want?"

He sat on the ledge.

"Bella, I love you."

"No, Edward. You love my blood which is different, and I don't love you."

"You do Bella, you just got confused. I should never have gone away. Give me another chance. Spend time with me and you'll remember."

"Go away."

He continued sitting there so I shut and locked the window again, pulled the drapes, and climbed back into bed.

I knew he was still there but I rolled over and closed my eyes. He tapped the window again but I ignored him and eventually it stopped but somehow I knew he hadn't gone.

I fumbled under my pillow and my hand closed around the cell phone. I was becoming scared but I didn't want to ring Jasper. I had no idea what he might do and I had to sort this out for myself. Nevertheless, I felt better just holding the phone and eventually I dozed off but didn't sleep at all well.

In the morning I was shattered and Charlie noticed, offering to drive me to school but I refused. I was pretty sure Edward would either follow me or be waiting for me in the parking lot and if Charlie saw him there would be more trouble. I walked out to my truck and sure enough, the Volvo was parked down the street. As I pulled out it slid in behind me and followed me all the way to school so as soon as I parked up I walked quickly into the building relieved to see Angie there waiting for me.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

I gestured outside and she peered out the window groaning as she recognized Edward.

"I take it he's still not listening?"

"No, he won't take no for an answer."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll stay close."

He followed us all day but as she had promised Angie stuck to my side and I tried hard to ignore him.

At lunch break, Alice came to find me hiding in the girl's restroom in order to allow Angie to spend some time with her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but Edward is not going to give up easily."

I groaned.

"What do I do, Alice? Any ideas?"

"Not really. But it would be a really bad idea to tell Jasper what's happening. You should probably avoid talking to him."

"But if I don't ring him, will he leave?"

She sighed then nodded.

"Yes. If he thinks you aren't interested he'll leave."

"Then I can't do that, Alice. I want to see him, so what do I do?"

She closed her eyes thinking hard then sighed.

"Be very careful. Edward will go hunting this weekend so you'll have Friday clear. You could speak to him then."

Alice and I walked out of the restroom together as it filled up only to find Edward was looking for me. He stopped and stared at us across the crowd of students in the hall.

"Does Edward trust you, Alice?"

She nodded.

"Yes, he thinks I'm trying to talk you into taking him back."

"OK, then."

My shadow followed me all week, from home to school to home again or to Angie's or the store. I think he thought he might catch me with whoever had come between us but he was way out of luck. I think by Friday even he was getting bored with the routine, but I was just frustrated. I wanted to call Jasper so badly it hurt but Alice was right. If he found out I was having problems with Edward he wouldn't just stand by. Look what he had done to Jake's truck and that was just because Jake tried to cuddle me!

It was agony waiting for Alice to give me the all clear but finally on Friday Edward was missing and Alice told me with a smile that he had already left with Carlisle so the coast was finally clear.

I shut myself in my room relieved that dad was at work, prayed that Jasper hadn't already let after not hearing anything from me, and rang the only number stored in the phone's memory. It rang once, twice, then finally...

"Hello."

That voice worked it's magic on my body and I didn't answer straight away.

"Bella, are you OK?"

I pulled myself together with an effort.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, but do you think we could meet tonight?"

"Yes, if you'd like. Where?"

I had no idea, I just wanted to see him again.

"How about I pick you up about seven, around the corner? I think Alice will cover for us. You can tell Charlie you're with her. Hopefully, Jake won't show his muzzle this time and ruin things like he did before.

"OK, I'll see you soon."

I was so relieved that I could have cried, but I had to call Alice and get her agreement. She came through for me and I set about getting ready for my 'date'.

I told Charlie I was going over to spend the evening with Alice and he frowned.

"What about Edward?"

"He won't be there, but I'm not giving up my friendship with Alice because of him."

"OK, but if you have any trouble with that young man you just let me know."

I went out and drove around the block then parked the truck out of sight in the trees and waited.

A black SUV came along the road very slowly and stopped beside me the passenger side tinted window sliding down to reveal Jasper behind the wheel.

"Hello, Bella. Will you get in or would you rather we walked for a while?"

I got in the passenger side relieved he had turned up.

"I'm happy to go wherever you want."

He smiled looking genuinely pleased.

"Thank you, Bella."

He drove out of Forks and put his foot down, getting us to Seattle very quickly but I never felt the slightest bit nervous. As he drove I watched him. He kept his eyes on the road as he drove but I knew he was also watching me. Suddenly he glanced over.

"Why did you ring me, Bella?"

"I wanted to see you again."

"Why?"

"You fascinate me," I answered and he smiled.

"Touché".

"I'm sorry that wasn't fair," I said as we pulled into a parking space at Kerry Park.

He got out and was round to open my door even faster than Edward taking my hand as he helped me out and he didn't let go.

"Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind."

Did I mind? Did he really need to ask?

"I thought we might walk for a while."

We walked in silence for a while but it was a comfortable silence and I enjoyed it. Whenever Edward and I had gone for a walk he wanted to talk, he found silence irritating and was constantly bombarding me with his thoughts on something or other. And what would Jake think if he could see me now? We looked like any young couple out on a date and I smiled, liking that thought even if it was a jump after all this was our first meeting alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

**The Major**

We walked a little, talked a little mainly about our abortive first planned meeting, and then I stopped outside a small restaurant.

"Are you hungry, Bella?"

She smiled up at me and shook her head.

"Oh, I'm OK. I mean I know you don't…."

I smiled at her discomfort and pushed open the door, I didn't want to rush our evening and this was a date after all.

"It would be my pleasure to have dinner with you."

She smiled and allowed me to guide her to a table near the back. Handing her the menu I watched as she read it through before ordering an omelet and salad then held the menu out to me a little flustered. I took it from her and when the server arrived I ordered for both of us a rare steak for me and Bella's choice plus a soda for her and a beer for myself.

She looked at me quizzically and was about to question me when our drinks arrived. Then waiting for the server to leave she teased me.

"You didn't have to order food. I could have eaten alone."

"I'm hardly going to take a young lady out and then force her to dine alone. That would be the height of bad manners."

"But… "

She pointed to the beer.

"Are you going to drink that or is it just for color?"

I grinned at her and took a long drink of the beer. I was expecting that.

She looked at me aghast.

"You drank some? You didn't have to do that, I was only teasing."

I laughed.

"It's not poison, Bella. Tastes pretty foul but it won't do me any lasting damage."

"But Edward said..."

I nodded my understanding.

"I'm sure Edward said a lot of things."

"You're different from any other vampires I've met."

"Thank you."

"Tell me, Jasper. Why are YOU here?"

She emphasized the 'you'.

"You intrigue and fascinate me, Bella and why wouldn't I enjoy taking a beautiful woman to dinner?"

Her smile lit up her face and made her look even more beautiful if that was indeed possible. Unable to stop myself I asked her something that had been worrying me all day.

"Tell me, what exactly do you know about me?"

She pulled a face.

"Not a lot, but all bad I'm afraid."

I nodded, I'd thought as much.

"I guessed as much. And yet you still came out with me? And you're not afraid. Why not? You must know I'm not a vegetarian like Edward."

"I do, Alice told me."

"Then why aren't you afraid that I merely asked you out to kill you?

"Will you?"

"No, but then I would say that wouldn't I?"

**Bella**

Our food arrived interrupting the conversation and I watched as he cut up his steak and took a bite. Edward would never have taken me out to dinner and ate a meal with me so I'd gotten used to eating alone and it was nice to feel I wasn't being studied like a lab specimen.

"Are you enjoying that?"

He smiled.

"I've tasted worst. How about you?"

"Yes, thank you."

I smiled at him.

"You're nervous."

"How did you know that?"

"Oh, I know the signs. I'm usually the nervous one."

"But not tonight?"

"No, not tonight."

"I'm glad about that. I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Or that I'd have Jake or Edward shadowing me?"

"They don't concern me, as long as they don't get in my way or yours."

I laughed a little nervously.

"Are you planning on staying in the area?"

"That rather depends."

"On what?"

"If you want me to."

I was thrilled to hear that, but I wanted to know more.

"Why did you come back here, Jasper? It was you who saved me from Laurent, wasn't it? And you were the one who trashed Jake's truck when he tried to get it on with me."

There was that crooked killer smile again and he shrugged.

"I can't deny it."

"OK, but I don't understand why."

"Neither do I, Bella, but there's something about you that attracts me. You're like my own personal sun, you pull me closer with each orbit."

I wondered if he felt the way I did at the moment, dry-mouthed, heart beating wildly, senses on fire. How stupid, of course not, he's a vampire, Bella!

"What are you thinking about, Bella?"

I came back to reality and struggled to answer him without making myself out to be a complete fool.

"Oh, nothing really."

"It didn't feel like nothing."

"Oh, of course. You can feel my emotions, can't you?"

"Alice?"

"Yes, I'm afraid you have no secrets from me."

"It would seem not, or perhaps just one."

Now I was curious.

"Really? And what would that be?"

"If I tell you then it won't be a secret any longer."

As we left the restaurant I felt a little sad knowing he would be taking me home soon but then he spoke.

"Would you like to walk a little more before I take you home?"

Relief flooded over me and I answered him eagerly.

"Yes, I would."

He took my hand again, and we walked. I couldn't tell you where, I was too busy concentrating on his profile, the feel of his cold hand in mine, even his scent which made me feel light-headed.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

"How strange this evening has been."

"Strange in a nice way?"

"Yes. I'd like to do this again if that's OK with you?"

"I'd like that. It's been a long time since I walked hand in hand with a girl."

"Really, how long?"

"Too long, Bella. The last time I walked out with a girl I was still human and she was my first and only girlfriend. Well, more of a friend I guess, and we were chaperoned at the time by her brothers."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Too long Bella. Way too long."

"Do you live alone? Only I thought you were with Victoria and Laurent."

"No, I just traveled with them for a while. It gets lonely being a nomad."

"But peaceful" I added.

He looked at me and nodded, "I guess Alice told you about that too?"

"Yes, it must be really hard. Can't you shut it off?"

"Can Edward shut out all the thoughts he hears?"

I thought about that, "No, I don't think so, but he can't read mine."

He grinned.

"Really? I'll bet that really pisses him off."

"Yeah, it does, but I'm glad. I don't like the thought of someone roaming around inside my head."

"Is that a warning?"

"No, in fact, it's almost nice not having to worry about if you think I'm scared of you, you already know."

"You're not. Although I'm not sure why. Don't you think you should be?"

"No."

He stopped and turned so he was looking directly into my face.

"Why? What do you think my motive is for asking you out?"

"I think you're looking for something."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"A reason to keep going. Something to make your weary travel a little easier, someone you can befriend maybe."

"Ouch! Too close to the truth, Bella."

He glanced at his watch.

"Time I got you home. I just hope Charlie hasn't checked up on you. If he has what will you say?"

"That I needed some time alone to think."

"And do you?"

"Yes, I think I do. When will I see you again?"

"I'm around, just ring or text and I'll get back to you."

"OK, but will you do something for me?"

"If I can." the smile disappeared and he sounded wary.

"Don't go too far."

"OK, but can I ask why?"

I felt myself redden as I answered his question.

"I think I'd miss you."

The smile was back.

"Flattering, Bella. Now come on."

He drove me home as fast as we had come and dropped me around the corner, where I'd left my truck. He watched as I drove around the corner and put up a hand in farewell before I drove out of sight.

When I got in Charlie was watching football, and sitting in the chair opposite him was one of the last people I wanted to see, Jake! Charlie looked around and smiled.

"Did you have a good time with Alice?"

"Yes thanks, dad."

Jake looked over at me and he wasn't smiling. Had he guessed where I'd been and who with?

"Can I speak to you, Bells?"

I groaned inwardly but I could hardly say no with Charlie sitting there.

"OK, I'm going to get a drink before I turn can come and talk while I make it. Do you want one dad?"

Charlie lifted a beer can in the air to show he was OK and I went through to the kitchen, Jake hot on my heels.

He followed me in and shut the door before turning on me looking furious.

"Bells what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I looked at him as innocently as I could.

"Making hot chocolate, Jake. Do you want some?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You weren't at the Cullen's."

I glared at him angry now.

"How do you know? Have you been following me?"

"No, I don't need to. You stink of leech, but not one of the Cullens. Who were you with? Aren't the Cullens dangerous enough for you?"

"They haven't done anything to me, Jake, and neither has my other friend."

"Who is?"

"I'm not telling you, it's none of your business, Jake."

He grabbed my arm and I dropped the jar of chocolate powder which luckily landed upright so only a little of the powder fell onto the floor.

"Your safety is my concern, Bella. I love you, you know that, and I always will. I don't want you putting yourself in danger. What is it with the leeches anyway? It's not as if they're even alive, Bella. They can't give you warmth and true love, a home, and a family. Don't you want a family Bella? Children of your own, grandchildren for Charlie?"

I pulled free and grabbed the floor cloth throwing it at him and catching him on the shoulder.

"Jake, back off. I'm not discussing this with you. Now clear up the mess you made."

He threw the cloth onto the side and clenched his fists looking frustrated and angry.

"We could be so good together. Why won't you give me a chance Bella? What are you so afraid of? Are you scared you might fall in love with me if you gave me a chance? What is it they've got to give you that I can't? I can protect you as well. I can give you my heart, a warm beating one that's yours if you give the word. Is it the money Bella? Is it that they can give you fancy cars, plush houses, expensive clothes?"

He'd gone too far this time, how dare he?

"That's it, Jake. You and I have nothing more to say to each other."

I turned my back, took my mug of chocolate from the countertop and pushed past him ignoring the mess on the floor. If he didn't clear it up then it could wait until morning.

"Bella, I'm sorry. That was out of order".

"Yes Jake it was, and I've had it with you."

I refrained from slamming the kitchen door on my way out but only because it would cause Charlie to start asking questions.

Shutting my bedroom door I banged my mug down and collapsed onto my bed fuming. I heard a noise and looked around, it was very faint and I didn't recognize it but my attention was captured by a sudden knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

The door opened and Jake stood there glaring.

"I thought I made myself very clear, Jake."

He marched in shutting the door and held out his hand.

"Did one of your new friends give you this?"

He threw something at me and being the great athlete I am, I missed. It hit me above the eye and I yelled putting my hand up only to feel a wet trickle above my eye. Great, now I had a cut to contend with.

He rushed to my side suddenly all apologies and tried to pull my hand away so he could examine the cut he was responsible for.

"Jake get away from me."

I tried to push him away but it was hardly worth the effort, he didn't move an inch. Instead, he grabbed my hand and dragged me, resisting, into the bathroom.

"Is everything OK?" Charlie shouted from downstairs.

Before I could say anything Jake replied.

"Yeah, we're Ok. Bella just tripped and banged her head. I'm bathing it for her."

I fumed as he dabbed it with cold water.

"It'll be fine, it's just a little cut. You should have caught it."

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed, Jake. I am so sorry."

I was so angry with him my words were choked and I grabbed the wet cloth from him pushing past and stormed back into my room.

Jake followed me in only to find himself grabbed and catapulted through the air straight out through my window which was now wide open. I turned to see Jasper standing there, eyes black and hard.

He came over to me and took my face in his hands turning it slightly to look at the cut which I could feel, was bleeding again. I stood very still as he put a finger to it very gently and when he took it away there was a single drop of blood, very red against his pale skin.

He studied it then rubbed it between his fingers looking into my face and speaking very calmly.

"If he ever spills another drop of your blood I will kill him."

Then he followed Jake out of the window.

I waited for the sound of a fight but the night remained silent so I picked up the small black cell phone which Jake had thrown at me. The text on it read,

'Is the pup being a pain?'

Now I knew why Jake had been so angry and it made me smile. It seemed I had my very own Guardian Angel.

I closed the window, put a plaster over the cut on my forehead certain it would have produced a really good bruise by morning, then got showered and ready for bed. As I turned off my computer unwilling to go to bed in case Jasper came back I heard a tap at the window and looked up to see Edward sitting on the sill.

I groaned, would I get no peace this evening? My window was like a revolving door for supernaturals tonight.

I opened the window a little

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you Bella, can I come in?"

"Not now, Edward. We can talk at school."

He saw the plaster and his eyes narrowed.

"What happened?"

"I tripped over."

"Yeah? Then how come you smell of wet dog?"

"I fell over one."

"Don't be funny, Bella".

"I wasn't. What did you want to say? I'm really tired Edward and I have a headache."

"I don't know what I did wrong, Bella, but couldn't we start again?"

"No Edward we can't. Go home."

He pushed the window right up and stepped in forcing me to back up.

"Bella, I love you. Don't send me away, please."

"Edward I've just had Jake pledge his undying love for me, so I'm all out of sympathy."

"Where is he now?"

"He left by the window."

"Good. You shouldn't have him in here. Wolves are dangerous."

I couldn't help myself as I replied to that accusation.

"Really? Just remind me who it was who put me in the hospital, will you? Oh yeah, I remember."

"I'm not like the nomads. I just want you to be happy. I would never hurt you."

"Then go home, Edward."

"Let me help you get to sleep."

He took me in his arms, ignoring my attempts to get out of the embrace, pulled me over to the bed and held me tight, humming quietly.

"Do you remember how I used to sing you to sleep?"

"No, and I don't want you doing it now, Edward. Let me go".

He ignored me and I struggled harder.

"Edward you're hurting me."

I heard an icy voice from the foot of the bed.

"Bella has asked you more than once to let her go. Don't make her ask again Edward Cullen."

Edward's arms dropped away as he stared at the figure standing there.

"What are you doing here? Bella, get out now."

He stood crouched protectively in front of me and I sighed pushing him away.

"Edward, just go away."

"Bella, you're in danger. Stay where you are."

"If I'm in any danger, it's from you, Edward. Now get out of my way."

I pushed his arm from across my chest and walked over to Jasper who looked at me searchingly.

"Are you OK, Bella?"

I nodded.

He took my hand and turned my arm to look at the red marks where I'd struggled to free myself of Edward's grip.

"These had better be the last marks you ever put on her, Cullen. If I see another I'll be coming for you too."

Edward looked at us stunned,

"You're seeing him?"

I nodded, "Yes. So I suggest you go. I tried to warn you to leave me alone."

"You have no idea what you are doing. Bella, please don't do this."

"Jealous, Cullen?"

"Fuck you."

"Mind your language, there's a lady present."

Edward wanted to act but he couldn't do it here in my bedroom with Charlie downstairs so he cut his losses and left the same way he had come, via the window. If not for Jasper I think I might have asked Charlie to nail the damn window shut!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bella**

I was relieved that Edward had left without alerting Charlie to his presence but then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and knew it was dad coming to check on me. He stopped outside my room and tapped on the door.

"Bella, I cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. What happened?"

"Sorry, dad. Jake was supposed to clear it up. He dropped the chocolate jar.

"I guess he forgot after your fall. Are you OK? I didn't hear him leave and he never said goodbye."

"He must have been in a hurry."

"Oh, or maybe he left when I dropped off. I take it things didn't go too well?"

"No Dad, I'm not interested in Jake and I told him so, again!"

"Oh well, you're probably too young to get involved anyhow. Think of college rather than boys."

"I have no intention of thinking about boys anymore Dad."

"Good to hear, Bella. By the way, I'm on late tomorrow so you might want to invite Alice to keep you company, she could stay over."

"I'll organize something."

"Make sure you do. I don't like the idea of you here on your own. There have been several disappearances in Seattle and one in Port Angeles. Druggies mostly, but still you can't be too careful".

"OK, Dad. I'll ring you tomorrow evening. Nite."

When he'd gone into the bathroom and I heard the shower running I turned to my one remaining guest.

"Are you responsible for the people who disappeared?"

"Some. Does that scare you?"

I thought about that then smiled.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

He smiled in return and relaxed. He was so beautiful when he allowed himself to relax.

"Maybe I just like to hear your voice."

"Don't tell me, it fascinates you."

"Everything about you fascinates me, Bella. I should probably leave now so you can sleep".

I hated the thought of him out in the rain, but I didn't know what to say to make him stay.

"I'll text you in the morning and don't worry about the Cullen boy or Jacob Black. I'll be watching them."

I nodded, and he was gone.

Suddenly the room seemed very empty, very cold, and I wished I'd asked him to stay, at least for a little while. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes but I was too wound up to sleep. I knew what I would be facing in the morning. A lecture from Edward followed by another, unless I was very lucky, from Jake. Neither of them understood that I wanted to see Jasper. No, that was wrong. I needed to see him. It was like a craving, not a silly crush that we've all had at one time, all oohs and aahs as we saw the boy we thought was so hot. This was a craving deep within, an itch I just couldn't scratch.

School was just as horrendous as I had anticipated. Edward followed me around like a puppy all day although I continued to ignore him. At lunch, I felt Edward watching me while Rosalie couldn't hide her glee and Alice, well Alice was M.I.A and not answering her phone. As I left the cafeteria Edward cornered me.

"Bella. Carlisle and Esme would like you to call after school. They're worried and they would like to talk to you."

"Edward, I don't need a pep talk from anyone."

"All the same, you should come. They're concerned enough that if you refuse to speak to them they might decide to talk to Charlie."

I was fuming, this was blackmail, but I could see no way around it.

"Very well."

"I'll drive you."

"No. I can drive myself thank you."

My voice was icy and he scowled then nodded and walked away obviously fuming.

Angie noticed something was different about me and she wanted to know what was going on. I couldn't tell her about Edward but that wasn't what she was interested in.

"Bella do you have a new guy?"

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Well, you look excited. As if you're just waiting for this evening. So do you?"

"Possibly."

"Tell me."

"I can't, Angie."

"Do I know him?"

"No."

"Is he hot?"

"Yes."

"It's that guy from the cinema, isn't it? Does your dad know about him?"

"No, he doesn't and please don't tell anyone, Angie."

"Wow, will you tell me more when you can?"

"I will and thanks for being here, Angie."

**Bella**

When Emmett stopped me in the corridor to tell me he'd give me a ride to their place I smelled a rat. I'd been driving myself back and forth to their place for months so why did I suddenly need a lift? I wanted the choice to leave when I decided, not to have to ask someone to take me home and I had my own transport. Something smells very fishy here.

With Alice out of the picture, there was only one person I could talk to so I went into the restroom making sure it was empty and then called Jasper.

"Yes, Bella? I didn't expect to hear from you this early."

"I'm worried, Jasper. I've been summoned to the Cullens this evening for a lecture about you and now Emmett is trying to get me to drive over with him. I think they are up to something but I don't know what it is."

"OK. What do you want me to do? I can follow you or you could insist on driving yourself."

I hesitated unsure what to do for the best.

"Think about it and text me before you leave. It's your choice but remember, if you involve me things go down the way I decide. Is that clear? I won't let any harm come to you, Bella."

"I have to go," I whispered as I heard voices and the door opened. "Bye Jasper."

All afternoon I thought about what he said. I had to accept his choices if I asked for his help. Alice had said he was dangerous, even deadly. Was I prepared to aim such a weapon at the Cullens? Edward maybe, but Emmett? I loved my big brother but if he was up to something then it made him no better. I decided to drive myself but when I reached my truck I found it wouldn't start and suspected foul play. Angry now, I sent Jasper a text.

"My truck won't start so I'm going to ride with Emmett. Just follow unless I shout help, please. Bella X."

His reply was short and to the point, "OK."

Emmett looked ill at ease when I met him at his truck.

"I was going to drive myself over but my truck won't start. Where's Rosalie?"

He knew exactly what I meant, if anyone could have sabotaged my truck it would be the Ice maiden.

"She already left with Edward. I don't mind driving you, Bella."

I got in and fastened my seat belt feeling very uneasy and as we drove away I just knew that Emmett was in on whatever was going on. As he took a left I turned to him.

"This isn't the way to your place, Em."

"That's OK. I've just got to pick some stuff up for Esme first."

I almost gave him the benefit of the doubt but I couldn't.

"Really Em? Or are you taking me somewhere for Edward?"

He jumped and I knew I was right, but then he tried to justify his actions.

"Listen, Bella, he's worried about you. The Major is one dangerous bastard. You shouldn't be messing around with someone like that."

"Emmett, it's not your decision, or Edward's for that matter. Where are you taking me?"

"Ah, Bella. Don't make this difficult. I'm not going to hurt you."

"No? Just kidnap me."

"It's not a kidnap, just a trip."

"Oh, just a trip? And what if I tell you to take me home or I'll ring my Dad?"

I got my phone out and he put a hand out to stop me.

"Don't Bella. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Yeah, well it's my decision who I see, not your's or Edward's or any of the Cullens so I'd like you to turn around and take me back to Charlie's, or to your place."

He slowed down undecided, then shook his head.

"Can't do it, Bells."

"Do you know what will happen when Jasper finds out what you're doing?"

I saw his hands tremble slightly on the wheel.

"Edward said he won't find out."

"Oh, so Edward knows, does he? Does he know where the Major is right now? Why don't you ring and ask him?"

He fumbled his phone out of his pocket and rang Edward.

"Hey I've got Bella and she's really pissed. You sure you know where the Major is?"

I leaned close so I could hear Edward's side of the conversation.

"Not exactly, but I'm only a few miles behind you and he's nowhere to be seen." Edward sounded nervous.

"Well pull closer, Edward. I'm crapping myself here."

As Emmett closed his phone I looked at him.

"So, he doesn't know where the Major is?"

"Not exactly."

"Well I do, Emmett, and I can tell you that he could be on you before Edward catches up, so pull over."

Em looked at me and smiled.

"Good try, Bella."

While talking to him I had sent the text I had prewritten to Jasper.

We heard a thud at the back of the truck.

"Last chance, Emmett, because if he gets in here it's his show."

Em pulled up onto the grass verge and looked nervously around while I unbuckled and opened the passenger door.

Emmett was dragged through his open window in a choke hold.

"Good decision, Cullen."

Emmett looked at me, wide-eyed with shock.

"OK, Em. That was your last warning. Next time I won't be able to intervene."

Jasper dropped him contemptuously and walked back to his truck then turned to look at me, waiting to see if I would follow him. It was decision time. I knew if I walked to his truck he would take me away with him, but If I stayed where I was I'd never see him again.

He climbed into the truck and started the engine backing up which made my decision for me. I ran to his truck and jumped in.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled at me and spoke in that deep southern drawl.

"Anywhere you want darlin'."

As he backed up further Edward's Volvo screamed up behind us blocking us at the back as Emmett, feeling braver now his brother was here, drove his truck to hem us in at the front.

"Stay in the truck," Jasper snapped.

Getting out of the truck he appeared to change, become bigger and more menacing. It reminded me of another of his names 'The God of War'.

He stood, tall, muscled, and menacing, his long blond hair blowing in the wind and his arms hanging loosely at his sides. Edward got out and stood at his back while Emmett huge and forbidding with an angry expression faced him. He spoke first his voice not quite as firm as he wanted.

"You have no right to take Bella."

"I don't need one. She decided for herself."

Edward spoke up and Jasper turned slowly to face him.

"She doesn't know what she wants. She doesn't know what you are."

"Why not? Don't tell me you haven't tried to frighten her with stories of my atrocities."

"She doesn't believe them. She's too gentle and trusting to believe such things of any man."

Jasper stepped back and opened his door glancing in at me.

"Bella, these gentlemen want to take you back to Forks. Do you want to go with them?"

"No."

I said it loud enough for Edward to hear me clearly but I was scared for him. Emmett was so big and strong and Edward was so fast.

Jasper turned to smile reassuringly at me, feeling my fear.

"Don't worry darlin'. These two are kittens but I'll try not to kill them for your sake."

Then he shut the door again.

"Well, you heard the lady. She doesn't want to go back with you. So if you'll move your vehicles I'll be on my way. I really don't want to hurt you."

Edward snarled and my hands clenched reflexively.

"Very impressive, Edward. Do you have any more party tricks?"

Emmett moved a few steps closer and Jasper turned back to him.

As he did so Edward sprang at him with a terrible snarl. I thought Edward was fast but Jasper was a blur. He swung around and plucked Edward from the air. As he took hold of Edward's arm and a leg to swing him round Emmett attacked from the rear.

I scrambled across to the driver's side and flung the door open right into his path. It cracked as Emmett hit it and it flew off into the trees with a sound of splintering wood. Emmett who'd been thrown backward by the impact got up and ran at Jasper again but he was no longer there. As Emmett looked around wildly I heard a sound on the roof and saw Jasper launch himself at the huge man. They fell to the ground in an untidy heap and I swear I heard snapping jaws and breaking limbs.

Terrified for Jasper I looked around in case Edward was coming in for another attack but was stunned to see him sitting in the road, one arm and leg totally detached and flung across the far side of the highway. I knew he would heal but at the moment he was writhing in pain and for a heartbeat, I felt sorry for him then remembered it had been him who attacked first. A pale limb crashed into the windscreen and I heard Emmett yelp in pain.

When I looked out the windscreen again I saw Jasper holding Emmett up by the throat, Emmett's missing arm lay twitching on the hood of the truck.

Nervously I climbed out of the truck and stepped towards Jasper but his curt

"No. Go back to the truck and wait," stopped me in my tracks.

I retreated to the truck aware that Jasper was talking quietly to Emmett who nodded and was then thrown roughly to the ground.

Jasper stood motionless for a moment then, rolling his shoulders, walked back to the truck and got in the now door-less driver's side and started the engine. He never spoke, just turned the truck around and headed back to Forks.

After a few minutes of this unnerving silence, I ventured a question.

"Where are we going?"

He continued to look at the road as he answered.

"You have an appointment with the Cullens."

"I did, but I thought I'd just had that."

"No, Carlisle knew nothing about their plan and it's only courteous to let him have his say. I'll drop you off at the entrance to their drive and be back in two hours to pick you up. If you're ready before then text me. If, on the other hand, you don't want me to wait, text me anyhow."

"Why do you want me to see Esme and Carlisle? You know they'll try to persuade me to stay away from you."

"Maybe I just think you should have enough information to make an informed decision, Bella."

His face was dark with anger, and his jaw tight with stress. Was he concerned that what they had to say would frighten me away? I hated to see him like this.

"Could you pull over for a minute?"

He glanced over at me, "Sure."

Pulling off the road he turned to look at me properly for the first time.

"Do you think you could do something for me, Jasper?"

He stared at me closely frowning.

"That depends on what it is you want me to do."

I smiled weakly.

"I'm feeling a bit wobbly and I think a hug might help."

He stared at me as if I had just spoken in Klingon!

"After everything you've just witnessed you want me to hug you?"

"Yes. I mean, everything you did was for me. I asked you to intervene and you'd warned me what might happen if I did. You couldn't have been more open."

I scooted over to his side feeling better immediately although he was looking perplexed.

"You are one strange girl, Isabella Swan."

I smiled at him.

"Yes, so I've been told. Now do I get that hug or not?"

He put his arms around me tentatively and I relaxed into them although his muscles were still tense.

Suddenly it occurred to me that he might be thirsty and I pulled back far enough to look into his eyes. They were still red but darker than usual.

He looked down at me, "What's wrong? Having second thoughts?"

"I can't tell if you're thirsty or not. The Cullen's eyes go black with thirst, is it different for human blood drinkers?"

He shook his head, chuckling softly.

"You ask the craziest questions, Bella. If you're asking then yes, I am thirsty, but I can handle it. I'll hunt while you are with the Cullens. Don't worry, not in Forks, but I won't be going too far."

I touched his face gently with my fingertips and he stiffened.

"Are you reacting that way because of your thirst or because you don't know what to make of me?"

He laughed.

"I'll tell you later. Now we should go. It isn't polite to keep people waiting."

He started the truck but I stayed where I was with one of his arms still wrapped around me as he drove and wished we could stay like this forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Bella**

Jasper pulled up all too soon at the entrance to the Cullen's drive and looked at me before turning the truck in.

"What the hell, I'll drop you at their door."

I hated leaving him and got out reluctantly, aware of eyes on us from the windows.

He winked at me, "See you soon darlin'. Listen to what they have to say and then make your decision."

"Oh, I will. See you in a couple of hours."

Carlisle who had opened the door ready to greet me watched impassively as Jasper turned his truck around and took off.

I walked up the steps wishing this interview was already over and annoyed at the ultimatum Carlisle had given me earlier.

"Hello, Carlisle. Here I am, as instructed."

He gazed after the truck as it drove out of sight then turned to me now looking concerned.

"Where are Edward and Emmett?"

"They tried to kidnap me and I didn't want to go. So my friend stepped in to stop them."

"Friend? Come in, Bella."

I walked reluctantly into the familiar surroundings of the house and up the steps to the lounge to find Rose supposedly engrossed in a fashion magazine, Esme appearing to watch a design program, and Alice watching me.

As Carlisle appeared at my back Alice smiled.

"Way to go, Bella," she said.

Rose threw her magazine down frowning with anxiety and snapped at me.

"Where's Emmett?"

I stared back no longer concerned with how she felt about me.

"Sticking his arm back on down the road somewhere. Edward's with him doing the same but they are both still alive. It seems stories of the Major's destructive tendencies may have been exaggerated a little."

"So, how did you get here? I didn't hear your clunker," snapped Rose.

"Oh, I was chauffeur driven by the Major himself."

Esme shuddered at my words.

"Bella, really! I thought you would have known better. He's far too dangerous to become involved with. You saw what _****(**_Eleazar) was capable of. You almost died."

"Really? Well, I'm still in one piece and I should point out that Emmett and Edward would be too if they hadn't tried to kidnap me."

Carlisle looked genuinely confused and I remembered Jasper telling me that he had not been a party to the attempt.

"Emmett and Edward tried to kidnap you?"

Alice nodded and answered him before I could.

"Bella asked me not to look out for her but she didn't say anything about my moronic brother. Edward decided kidnapping Bella was the best way to keep her away from the Major. I could have told him it wouldn't work, Jasper's far too clever and fast for them. He wouldn't be far from Bella anyway so they'd never have got away with it."

"I apologize for their actions, Bella. I had no idea what they had planned and I would certainly not have condoned it."

"You need to speak to Edward, Carlisle. Kidnapping is a serious offense. I am so sorry, Bella. We had no idea."

"I know, Esme. I take it you didn't threaten to speak to Charlie if I refused to meet with you either?"

Esme looked shocked and horrified.

"Of course not, Bella. Did Edward tell you that?"

"Yes, he did."

They both looked uneasy now and Carlisle nodded.

"It would appear Edward's stupidity has merely served to push you even closer to the Major."

I shrugged, I was past caring what they thought of me, and I was angry.

"I was heading that way in any case, but their actions have certainly helped to open my eyes to their shortcomings. Edward prefers to control my life and I'm not going to put up with that any longer. He has manipulated Emmett and maneuvered you into helping in his new game of 'warn Bella off'. It seems that the only member of the family I can trust is Alice and even she can be devious and manipulative when it suits her."

Alice laughed, "True, but that's what comes of being able to see the future. I saw you and the Major together years ago, well before you were born in fact. Although I have to admit I didn't know who you would be. I even tried to meet him and offer him an easier life while he waited but he chose to walk away. Now it's up to you Bella, your decision. If you want him he's yours. If not, please don't leave him dangling, he's hurting enough as it is. Don't add to his torment, but at the same time, you should never forget what he's capable of. You'll never find a man more loyal or devoted but he will always be a magnet for trouble and you may find yourself in danger as a result. I think that's what Carlisle and Esme wanted to tell you. I'm right aren't I, Esme?"

Esme nodded, "More or less, Alice. Perhaps with a little less levity."

Alice shrugged, "Sorry, but I think Bella's had enough of the dire warnings of doom."

I smiled at her words and nodded, how right she was, after Jake, Edward, and Emmett I'd had a bellyful of it.

Her eyes glazed over for a second then her brow creased.

"Oh come on, Bella, you make your mind up right now."

I wagged an admonishing finger at her.

"You can wait."

I turned my attention back to Carlisle.

" I'm sorry for what happened today but it wasn't my fault or Jasper's. However, it might be a good idea to put a shorter leash on your son."

He smiled sadly. "I'll take all you've said into consideration Bella. I can hear them coming now. Are you staying or would you prefer to leave? I'm sure Alice would drive you home."

I looked at my watch knowing that Jasper wanted me to hear what Carlisle had to say.

"I'll stay for a while."

Edward came in slowly supported by Emmett and where his shirt hung open I could see the angry red marks where Edward's arms were reattaching.

Esme jumped up and went over to them and I thought she was going to mother them and dish up the usual sympathy so I was stupefied when she suddenly let loose with a roundhouse that sent Edward flying into the wall, smashing the huge picture window as he hit.

"How dare you attempt to kidnap Bella. You know better than that Edward, she is under our protection. What were you thinking?"

He lay among the glass looking stunned as Esme then turned her attention to Emmett who flinched back from her wrath.

"And you can apologize, right now, then help Edward clean up this mess."

He came over to me very shamefaced watched by an angry Esme and an even angrier Rosalie although I doubted very much that the latter's emotions were in support of me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have listened to Edward. Will you forgive me?"

Rose snorted, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yes, Emmett. By all means, apologize for trying to knock some sense into Bella's head."

Esme hissed angrily at Rose who threw down her magazine and stomped upstairs muttering under her breath. Emmett followed her sheepishly while Edward staggered unsteadily to his feet looking to Carlisle for some backing that was not forthcoming.

"I hope that taught you a lesson, Edward. You cannot dictate what others decide. Bella has made her position perfectly clear and we must accept it, even if it worries us."

I smiled at him glad to hear he was willing to step aside and allow me to make my own decisions.

"Carlisle, I'm fine really. Just accept that I know what's best for me."

Esme took my arm gently looking at me with maternal concern.

"Just remember, Bella. We are always here if you need any help."

"Thank you, Esme, Carlisle. I know you are only thinking of my welfare but I have the situation under control. I assure you I am in no danger. Now, I should go."

I looked at my watch relieved to see I only had half an hour to wait and eager to get out of this house and away from Edward.

Carlisle accompanied me to the door with a few last words of advice.

"Bella, I don't know the Major personally, only his reputation, but that alone is enough to concern me on your behalf. If he is truly the one for you then I can only wish you good luck. I rather think you might be needing it down the road aways. Just remember that you are always welcome here and should you ever need the kind of help only we can offer, please do not hesitate to call on us."

I was touched by his words, all my anger and frustration melting away as I thanked him.

"Thank you, Carlisle, I'll remember that."

"Are you OK for a ride back to Forks? I won't see you walk all that way."

"I'm OK, my lift will be here shortly."

I walked slowly up the driveway, turning when I heard footsteps behind me half expecting to see Edward but instead, it was Alice coming after me.

I stared at her as things came suddenly into focus.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you? That's why you weren't at school today. You didn't want to warn me."

She shrugged, "It was better this way, for everyone so I'm not going to apologize. Anyhow, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Why. Where are you going?"

"Not me silly, you. You'll be leaving with him, won't you?"

"Leave? I hadn't really thought about it."

"Are you going to introduce Jasper to Charlie?"

Now that would be an interesting meeting!

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to Jasper about it."

"He's a nomad, Bella, and he's been here too long already."

You think he'll want to leave?"

"I think he's only still here because of you, Bella. He wants to go but he needs to know what you decide to do first."

I frowned, none of this had occurred to me although I guess it made sense. But even so...

"How can I leave Alice? Charlie will send out the armed forces if I just disappear."

"You have to tell him, Bella. Decide what you want and do it."

"What should I do Alice? What do you see?"

She shook her head firmly.

"Oh no, you asked me not to look at your future anymore. Remember?"

"OK, but what have you already seen in it?"

"Choices Bella, that's what I see. If you go you make a choice to leave this world behind, including Charlie and Renee. If you stay, you leave his world behind with him. How do you feel? You can only go by how you feel, by what seems right to you. You already know that if you watch him drive away you'll never see him again. Could you live with that? Alternatively, could you live without ever seeing your father again? You win something and lose something whatever you decide."

"Thanks, Alice. That was really helpful!"

Looking at her, I could see something in her expression, something that gave me pause for thought.

"You know more than you're telling, Alice, don't you?"

She nodded looking suddenly very serious.

"Yes, but I can't tell you what until after you make your choice."

I sighed, she was going to be no help whatsoever.

"So, I will see you again?"

"That's for you to decide. I have to go now. I think he's on his way."

She glanced up the road wistfully.

"I envy you, Bella."

"Why?"

"Because you are at a crossroad, there are endless possibilities until you take the next step. Then the possibilities diminish."

"What about you Alice? What will you do?"

She shrugged and cocked her head to one side thoughtfully.

"My fate is already mapped out, Bella. I once stood where you are now. It was a very long time ago. Or rather I should say I stood where he stands. I waited for someone to make a decision before knowing where my destiny lies."

I remembered what she'd said to me once before, 'I almost met him' and understood.

"We're talking about the same man, aren't we? You waited for him to make a decision and because of it you lost a possible future."

"Yes, I did, but another opened up for me, Bella. There are always options. Anyway, I must go, good luck Bella."

She turned and ran down the drive lost to view almost immediately.

I heard tires on the road and looked up to see Jasper's truck waiting at the entrance to the drive, the driver's side door still missing.

I stood hesitating as I considered my options. My present human life with perhaps Jake, or even Edward? Or an adventure into the unknown with Jasper? It was really no contest and I walked slowly to the truck as he leaned across and opened the door for me.

"Are you done in there?"

I nodded.

"Hop in then."

I did so and he studied me. I could see that he was worried.

"So, Bella, where do you want me to take you?"

My stomach was knotting into a lump because I knew what he was really asking me.

"I know this is hard for you. I take it the Cullens didn't change your mind about me?"

"No, actually I don't think they tried very hard. I guess they knew that I had already made up my mind about you."

"Can I ask what you think about me?"

I turned to look directly at him, it was important that he see I meant what I was saying.

"I don't care what other people think of you. I know that you would never hurt me, that you would protect me against any danger. Whatever happened in the past isn't for me to judge. Perhaps one day you will trust me enough to tell me your story."

"One day? So, you think you'd like to take a chance on me?"

I looked down feeling myself color.

"Was that too forward? Life seems to have speeded up since I met Edward and I feel like I know my own mind. I don't know yours though, only what Alice told me."

"And what did she say?"

I shrugged.

"She intimated that you were interested in me, that you feel something for me."

"Do you think she's right?"

I forced myself to look back into his face.

"I hope so, but you haven't really said anything."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I guess I'm a little out of practice. If I wasn't interested in you Bella I wouldn't still be here. This is a little awkward for me Bella, but I feel deeply for you. I would like you to come with me when I leave."

"Do you have to leave?"

He looked weary but he nodded.

"Yes. I'm afraid I do. It's too dangerous for me to remain in one area too long. I understand how hard this is for you, Bella but if it helps I do love you and I want you to come with me."

He'd said it, those all-important words which took a weight off my shoulders.

I could hardly get the words out I was so choked up.

"I love you too. Take me with you."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me holding me close and kissed me for the very first time. It was pure heaven and I held him tightly around the neck wanting to stay like this forever.

When we finally broke apart I gasped for breath, my heart thumping so loud I was convinced I could hear it myself.

"You do know if you disappear, your father will have the police looking for you."

I nodded.

"I know which is why I need to call at home and leave him a letter, tell him that I'm leaving of my own free will and not to worry. He will anyway but he won't be worrying that I've been kidnapped. I'd like to pick up some of my stuff too. Is that OK with you? He should be at work so if we go now I can get in and out before he gets home."

Jasper nodded still smiling and now he looked relaxed and happy. I finally understood how much he had been worrying that I might not feel the same way about him. That I might choose to watch him walk away.

"Home then, please."

He drove back to Forks, pulling up outside Charlie's a few minutes later and leaving the engine ticking over.

"I'll be as quick as I can."

"No problem. I'll turn around and park up just up the road to wait for you. This truck is a little too conspicuous since you decided to use the driver's door as a weapon!"

I smiled and touched his hand.

"Ten minutes," I promised looking at my watch.

He laughed.

"I won't hold you to the exact second, just be as quick as you can."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Major**

I parked up and left the truck walking back towards Bella's house so I could help her if she packed bags of things to bring with her. I only took a few paces when I understood she had been wrong about her father. He had parked in the back of the house and was in the kitchen as Bella let herself in.

I stopped walking to listen to their conversation, ready to go to Bella's aid should she need me.

"You're early, Bella, is everything OK?"

"Dad! I thought you were working a late shift."

"I was but Andy needed the day off to go to the hospital with his wife so we did a swap. I thought I'd cook dinner for us as a surprise for you."

I heard her take a deep breath and tried to help calm her. If she was nervous he would certainly sense it and, of course, he did.

"What's the matter, Bella? More trouble with Edward?"

"No. It's just… I'm leaving Forks."

"Leaving? What do you mean? Do you want to go back to your mom's? Listen, if this about Edward I'll go and speak to him. His dad too. I won't have you hounded by that boy."

"No, it's got nothing to do with Edward. I just… I just can't stay here any longer. I have to go."

"Go? Go where? Bella, you are not dropping out of school. Graduating is important, you have to finish your education."

"Dad, please. I appreciate everything you've done for me I really do but it's my life, my decision."

"Then why? Who?"

I heard the suspicion in his voice which became harder and more impersonal as if he was grilling a suspect.

"I can't explain Dad, you wouldn't understand and you certainly wouldn't believe me."

"Well, try me, Bella. If you think I'm just going to stand here and let you drop out of high school without some kind of explanation you are wildly mistaken."

"Dad, I have to leave. There's someone I need to be with."

"Someone? Who Bella? Have you been seeing someone behind Edward's back? Who is he?"

"I can't tell you Dad, but I'm fine and I'll be safe."

"Oh yeah? Well, we're not going to find out if you're right young lady because you aren't going anywhere."

"You can't make me stay."

"Oh really? You stay here until school finishes and I find out who it is you want to run away with."

"I can't Dad. You wouldn't understand even if I could explain and I can't."

She must have done something, checked her watch, or a clock in the house because he suddenly became more animated.

"He's out there waiting for you, isn't he?"

I saw him peer out of a window and notice a strange truck parked.

"Too chicken shit to come in and speak to me is he?"

"No, Dad. Please don't do this. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but now I wish I'd just taken off."

I stiffened as I saw him drag Bella out the front door, down the porch steps and over to the truck where he tried to peer in through the heavily tinted windows before banging on the passenger door.

Gliding up silently behind him I spoke and both he and Bella jumped in shock.

"Chief Swan, I'm assuming you want to talk to me."

**Bella**

I was both relieved and a little scared to see Jasper standing there looking tall and foreboding.

As Charlie let go of my arm I rubbed it instinctively and saw Jasper frown.

"Are you OK, Bella?" He questioned me over Charlie's head.

I nodded quickly to reassure him.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Shall we go inside? Or would you prefer to talk out here on the sidewalk?"

Charlie was taken aback by Jasper's sudden appearance and his curt manner but recovered quickly and motioned for Jasper to follow him inside. I hesitated dreading what might happen but Charlie noticed motioning for me to accompany him and taking my arm when I didn't move immediately.

"Bella come on."

"I wouldn't do that," came the cold voice once more and Charlie let my arm drop as I hastened inside with them unwilling to leave the two men alone in their present mood.

Once inside, Charlie led the way into the kitchen and indicated that Jasper and I should be seated at the dining table.

"Now, perhaps someone would like to tell me just what the hell is going on? Who are you, young man? How long have you known my daughter? Come on, don't be shy, spit it out."

I looked at Jasper thinking good luck answering those particular questions.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, sir, and I come from Texas although I haven't lived there for some time."

"So how did you meet Bella?"

"That's a long story and it wouldn't be helpful to tell you. Let's just say I helped her out of a tight spot."

"I enjoy a long story but for now I'd like to know where you met my daughter?"

"We met when I bumped into the Cullens."

I hid a smile with difficulty, that was certainly one way of putting it.

"So, you're a friend of Carlisle's? I bet Edward isn't amused that you moved in on his ex-girlfriend. Or were they still together at the time?"

"They were parted, sir."

"Well then, where do you intend taking my daughter? And how are you going to support her? Do you two plan on getting married or just living together? You do understand that you'll be ruining her future?"

"I'll take her anywhere she wants to go. Money isn't a problem."

Charlie looked at Jasper's well-worn clothes.

"No, but a lack of it is, and it looks to me like you are short of it son."

Jasper smiled coldly and pulled out his wallet. He threw it on the table in front of Charlie.

"Look for yourself, and by the way, it's mine not stolen, just in case you were thinking..."

Charlie looked at the open wallet. There were bills in there, quite a few, and a platinum credit card in Jasper's name.

"OK, so you have money. Where will you live?"

"That is up to Bella, I don't have a fixed base."

"So you intend to drag her around the country like a gypsy?"

"If that's what she wants. I prefer to travel myself."

"Well, I prefer that my daughter finish her education and then make her mind up what she wants to do next. Especially when the gypsy she intends shacking up with is a complete stranger to me."

"I understand your concerns Chief Swan but Bella would be safe with me. Her happiness is the most important thing to me."

"Me too, so I guess we have at least one thing in common. I'm assuming that you don't have a job currently and nowhere you need to be so what's the hurry? Why don't you let Bella finish school, graduate, and then if you two lovebirds are still crazy about each other you can decide on a future together? It'll give me time to get to know you Jasper Whitlock and in the meantime, you can try to convince me that you'd be good for her. It's only a few months after all."

Jasper looked at me then back at Charlie.

"Sounds OK to me, but it's Bella's choice and I warn you it won't make any difference. Although I do have somewhere I have to be for the next couple of weeks."

"Oh, you have a job after all?" Charlie snapped sarcastically.

"Yes, you could say that Charlie, and it pays well."

I wanted to finish school but not at the expense of losing Jasper, something inside me screamed at the very thought of that.

Charlie turned to me.

"Well, it looks like he's leaving it to you, Bella. You know how I feel about finishing your education…"

He waited and I tried to decide what I should do. Jasper had made it plain he would be leaving at least in the short term and I hated the thought of being here without him and worrying that he might not come back.

"I need to speak to Jasper alone first, Dad."

Charlie got up, "Be my guest," and he stomped out of the kitchen, making plenty of noise to show that he wasn't listening in.

Jasper sighed heavily.

"I guess I should have expected that."

I took his hands in mine and a shock ran up my arm and straight into my heart, which burst into flames.

"Do you really have to go?"

He nodded.

"Yes Bella, I promised some friends I'd help them for a couple of weeks."

"If I stay to finish school, do you promise you'll come back? That you'll wait for me? If not I'm going with you now."

He closed his eyes, an agonized look on his face, but he nodded.

"Yes, I'll come back for you."

"Promise?"

He pulled me close and laid his head on my hair, breathing deeply.

"You have no idea darlin'. Yes, I promise. I'll be back in a couple of weeks and then I'll wait for you to finish school, but you'll have a hard time with Charlie while I'm gone. Will you be OK?"

I put my arms around his waist, resting my cheek on his chest.

"As long as I know you'll be back I can cope."

What had this man done to me? The thought of being away from him set my pulses racing, my stomach knotting, and my head aching. He put his hand on my back and pressed me closer,

"I know how you feel, darlin'".

"Oh yes, the empath."

"No, because I feel the same way. Keep your phone with you and I'll call as soon as I can. Take care of yourself, Bella, for me."

"You call me every day, as often as you can,"

He laughed, "I will."

Charlie coughed loudly as he walked back in. "So?"

I turned to face my dad but still standing close to Jasper with his arms around me.

"I'll stay to finish school and Jasper will be back in a couple of weeks to wait for me."

Charlie tried not to look too disappointed by the last piece of news as he reacted. "Good. Pleased to hear it."

And I didn't think for one moment he meant Jasper's returning.

"Look after her, Charlie. There are some very strange people around here."

"Yeah well, there'll be one less when you're gone," Charlie muttered under his breath.

I knew Jasper heard but to my relief he chose to ignore it.

I walked with him to the door my heart already aching,

"Take care, Jasper."

"Always do, Bella or I wouldn't have survived so long. You watch yourself with the wolves and the Cullens. If you need me, call and I'll come straight back."

He took my face between his cool hands and kissed me deeply.

When he broke away I was gasping for air.

"I'm gonna miss you, darlin'."

I couldn't reply for the tears that choked me as I watched him drive away, taking my heart with him.

As soon as I came back in Charlie started. He wanted to know all about Jasper, how long I'd known him, where I met him, and a thousand other questions I couldn't answer.

In the end, I fled to my bedroom for refuge from the constant badgering, showered and changed for bed, then picked up my phone and smiled when I saw I already had a message from Jasper.

'Sleep well, Bella. I'll be thinking of you. X'

I sent him one back telling him how much I missed him and sending him my love before I crawled into bed. On my bedside table was an old and well-thumbed book that I'd never seen before. I opened it to read the preface. It was about the Confederate Army and I flicked through it, stopping open-mouthed in the center. There was a photograph, a very old one, of a handsome young man in a Major's uniform. The caption read, 'Major Jasper Whitlock.'

I read the paragraph under it which told of Major Whitlock's last mission which had been to save a convoy of women and children from danger after which he went missing, presumed killed by Union Soldiers. It transpired he had been underage when he joined up and there was a quote from his mother,

"My son was always courageous and determined. I am very proud of all he did. He died a hero."

That was Jasper's mother. It told me a little of his past including how long he had been a vampire. He hadn't been killed, he'd met one of them and been changed. He knew I was curious about him and he had left this for me. I was touched at his thoughtfulness and missed him so much even though he'd only been gone a few hours. I would be a nervous wreck by the time he came back!

The next day Charlie was in a really good mood. I assumed because Forks was Jasper free.

"I'm going to the Res this evening, Emily's cooking dinner. I'll pick you up at the house when I finish my shift."

"I don't want to go to the reservation dad."

"I'll pick you up," he reiterated, "So you be ready."

I scowled and grabbed my school books marching out without saying goodbye.

When I got to school Alice was waiting for me looking bemused.

"Why are you still here, Bella? What happened? Where's Jasper?"

"You sound like Charlie," I complained.

"Jasper's gone, but he'll be back in a couple of weeks. Charlie talked me into finishing school but then I'm out of here and my dear dad is not happy."

Alice grimaced, "Did you really expect him to be?"

"No, I guess not. Alice, it's driving me crazy already and he's only been gone a few hours. I've text him four times. I miss him so much."

She smiled, "That's good."

I stared at her.

"How is that good?"

"It means you are right for each other. I doubt he'll be away as long as he said. He'll be missing you just as much."

"How do you know? What did you see?"

"I didn't need to see anything, Bella. I just know."

She walked with me to English and looked in with a frown.

"Looks like Edward is already there and he's not a happy bunny."

"Good," I snapped, walking in and slamming my books down on the desk next to his.

He looked at me for a long time before speaking,

"Bella…"

"Don't, Edward. Just don't say anything."

I turned my back on him to talk to Mike Newton who beamed to see Edward in the dog house.

"So, Arizona, you coming out tonight to the beach?"

I looked out at the steadily falling rain.

"The beach Mike? Why would I go to the beach in the rain?"

"Oh, it's going to stop by lunchtime and by 5 the sun will be shining."

"Well if it does, then sure. Oh, wait a minute, I can't. Charlie has plans."

I glared over my shoulder at Edward was quite obviously listening in.

He tried two or three more times to talk to me but I just ignored him so at lunchtime he took my arm and dragged me into an empty classroom.

"Bella, you have to let me explain."

I pulled free glaring at him even more fiercely now.

"No, Edward. As a matter of fact, I don't. I'm not interested in anything you have to say. Nothing justifies trying to kidnap me, now let me go."

He dropped his hand.

"Sorry, Bella. I just need to explain why I did it."

"Oh, I know why you did it, Edward."

He frowned.

"You do?"

"Yes, it's because you're a control freak who thinks I should do exactly what you say. Well, surprise! I don't, now leave me alone."

"Has he gone?" He asked as I walked to the door and I turned back to smile at him.

"Why? Scared he'll rip your other limbs off?"

He scowled, "It was luck. I could have taken him."

"Edward, grow up. He could take you down with both arms tied behind his back and blindfolded."

And I walked away with a smile.

Emmett tried to talk to me too, but my tactic with him was slightly different.

"Emmett, I don't want to talk to you. I trusted you and you betrayed me."

"Bella, Edward told me…"

"Yeah, well, you could have tried asking me or even Alice before strong-arming me. Anyway, I'm not interested. Bye."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Bella**

I was feeling Jasper's absence more each day and wondered how much longer I could cope with it. In contrast, Charlie was happy he was gone and tried everything to get me involved with Mike, Jake, in fact in desperation he even suggested I speak to Edward! I think my expression told him what I thought of that idea.

I went to school, came home, did my homework and chores, then spent the evening on the phone with Jasper. Charlie couldn't complain, he wasn't paying for the calls. Jasper told me he was helping two of his friends build a new house on a plot of land they'd just purchased. I must have sounded depressed despite trying really hard to appear upbeat because Jasper suddenly announced he was coming back to Forks.

I couldn't hide my excitement at that news.

"Really?"

"Yes. This is going to sound very strange to you, but I don't think I can bear to be away from you any longer."

"Me too," I whispered.

There was a long silence and I thought for a moment that the connection had been lost.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just surprised by your words. I miss you too, I can't think straight and my chest hurts. I have no idea what's happening to me, but I know I'll feel better when you get back."

"I'll be back by this weekend, Bella."

"OK. I miss you."

"Bye, Bella."

As he cut the connection I swore I heard 'I love you', but it could have come from me.

At school the next day I made a point of grabbing Alice at the first opportunity.

"He's coming back."

She smiled, "When?"

"This weekend, Alice".

"You look happy about that. Does Charlie know yet?"

I groaned, "No, and he won't be happy but I can't cope without him. Alice, what's happening to me?"

She pulled me out to the car park and unlocked her car.

"Quick, Bella, get in!"

I jumped in and she took off.

"What are you doing Alice? It's the middle of the day. I've got classes."

She scowled at me.

"Just wait a few minutes, Bella, and I'll explain everything."

She pulled up in a clearing deep in the woods near her house then turned and took my hand.

"Tell me what you mean, what you are feeling."

I reddened but she sighed,

"Bella, get over it and tell me."

I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Since I first met him I can't get Jasper out of my mind. Awake or asleep he's there. I feel happy, contented, safe when he's with me or even near. Since he's been away I don't seem to be able to concentrate on anything, nothing matters anymore. It's a struggle just to get through every day. The only time it stops hurting is when I'm on the phone with him. Then the pain in my chest eases, I can breathe and think. Then he's gone and the pain comes back, only it's worse every time. I lay awake all night, I can't sleep, or read, or anything. I have no idea what's happening to me. I've never felt like this, not even when I first met Edward. Alice, I think I'm going mad."

**Alice**

I heard what Bella said and I knew what I'd seen was right.

"Bella, this is really difficult to explain so bear with me. I saw all this many years ago, long before you were even born. I saw what was coming and I tried to help, to help him."

She looked at me puzzled.

"Saw what Alice? Has this got something to do with what you told me? How you nearly met Jasper once?"

I nodded.

"Yes. I saw his future, my future, and how they could be linked."

I watched and sure enough, Bella looked annoyed, just more proof that I was right.

"I saw you and Jasper together and I saw two alternatives for his journey to find you. In one he met me and I helped him over the years of waiting. The other was a long, hard, and pain filled wait. I tried to meet him. I waited for him in Philadelphia, but it was his decision to make and he chose the other path."

"But it always led to me?"

"Yes, Bella it always led to you. I watched his future and every choice he made, everywhere he went, still led him to you. You were his ultimate destination."

"Alice, I know I'm not thick but you aren't making a lot of sense."

"I know Bella, but I will. When we came to Forks I knew the time was close. I recognized you when you arrived and I knew he wouldn't be far behind. When you fell for my brother I thought I'd missed something and I looked at him again, but I hadn't been wrong, he was still coming here. You would still meet, eventually. I looked at your future and it too hadn't altered. Edward was just a side-show. That's why I tried to be your friend because you were going to need me. Bella, I want you to listen really carefully to what I'm going to tell you. This is your last chance to change the future. Your next decision will set your future in stone. You have to decide what you want from life. What you want to do, where you want to go. You are making the most important decision of your life right now."

"Alice, for God's sake stop talking in riddles. I feel more confused now than I did when we started."

**Bella**

Some of what Alice said made sense, but most just left me with more questions.

"Alice, what decision?"

She looked at me and for the first time, it dawned on me that she was in deadly earnest.

"Bella, you have two possible paths left open in your life. One of which leads to our life, the other to a human life. You've told me how you feel and I'm sure you're telling me the truth, but I want you to do something for me. Something you are not going to like, but I need you to do it before I can tell you the rest."

"OK, Alice. What do you want me to do?"

She hesitated, "Alice," I was getting angry now.

"Bella, I want you to go on a date with Jacob Black."

"WHAT?"

I was shocked to hear her suggest this.

She pulled a face.

"I warned you that you wouldn't like it."

"You're right about that. Why would I want to go out with Jake?"

"Bella, calm down. I want you to go out on a date with Jake, or one of the boys at school, you choose, but it has to be before the weekend."

"Why?"

"I just want you to do it, then we'll speak again."

I was livid with her.

"If this is a joke, I'm not laughing Alice."

She shook her head and started the car.

"You go on a date and I'll tell you the rest. You have to, or you'll never know, Bella."

"Know what exactly, Alice?"

She never spoke again all the way back to school and I got out slamming the door and storming back into lessons. I did, however, think about what she said during the afternoon earning several reprimands from teachers. She seemed to think it was important that I do this. So, with some reservations, I steeled myself and rang Jake.

"Bella? What's up? Why are you calling?"

I took a deep breath and jumped in.

"Hi Jake, there's a good film on at the cinema and I wondered if you wanted to go?"

He was silent and I didn't blame him. I hadn't spoken to him for ages and the last time I did I thought I'd probably told him to drop dead.

"OK, Bella. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow and we'll eat out before the film."

I agreed and put the phone down already sure it was a mistake.

I did my homework and made Charlie dinner then braced myself and told him I was going out with Jake. He couldn't have been happier.

A great idea, Bella. Don't you worry about me, I'll eat out at the diner."

Retreating from the sight of his smug smile I went upstairs and finished my homework then my phone rang and I answered it eagerly knowing it would be Jasper.

"Hi there beautiful. How was your day?"

"Lonely, how was yours?"

"Nearly finished. I'll be back in Forks by Friday."

We chatted until long after midnight and when I said goodnight I thought I heard those words again.

"I love you," but I still didn't know who had said them.

I stayed away from Alice the next day, I couldn't bear the thought of her coming up with any more tricks she wanted me to perform and she seemed to know how I felt because I hardly saw her at all.

Jake was waiting by my truck at the end of the day and as I walked over he pushed himself off and came over to give me a hug.

"Glad you rang, Bells. I've missed you."

Over his shoulder, I saw Edward glaring at me. Great! I thought although it didn't really bother me.

In Jake's arms, I felt nothing, no warmth, no fast heartbeat, and the hole in my chest ached just as much as ever. I had decided I would do my best to be nice to Jake seeing as I'd been the one to suggest this so I chatted away about school and life in general as we drove to Port Angeles. Jake took me to an Italian restaurant for dinner and I tried to enjoy myself but it was hard work. He took my hand as we walked to the cinema and it contrasted strongly with the last time I walked hand in hand with a guy. That time it was with Jasper and the memory of his cold hand in mine played over and over in my head.

We sat through the film, which although I'd wanted to see it, I had no idea of what had happened when it was over. Jake had put his arm around me in the cinema and in the truck on the way home he pulled me close. It all felt so wrong, Jake was too hot, too close, he was the wrong person.

When we got back he insisted on coming in and spoke to Charlie who resembled the Cheshire Cat. He even stole a kiss before leaving which I felt was going too far but I couldn't really make a scene.

Instead, I ran up to the bathroom and scrubbed my hands and face, especially my lips, trying to get the feel of Jake from my body. Then I went to bed taking my phone with me but feeling too guilty to ring Jasper despite being desperate to hear his voice.

As I lay in the darkness, tears falling onto my pillow, I felt the phone vibrate. I picked it up and read the message,

"If you feel how I think you do, ring him. Alice x

I wiped the sweat from my hands and tears from my face then braced myself and pressed his number.

It was answered immediately as if he'd been waiting, phone in hand.

"Hello, Bella, I thought you weren't going to call."

"Sorry, I'm so late."

"You've been crying."

"Yes. I miss you so much, Jasper."

"But that's not why you've been crying."

That stopped me in my tracks, how did he know?

"Yes, it is actually."

"Tell me," he whispered and I found myself pouring my heart out to him.

I told him about my conversation with Alice and what she'd asked me to do. When I finished there was a long frightening silence and then I heard his voice again.

"Do you still want me to come back?"

I could hear the hurt in his voice and cursed Alice.

"YES!"

That was one thing I was sure of.

"You should talk to Alice first, then ring me again."

"I will and Jasper. I'm sorry I did what Alice asked. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I'll be waiting to hear from you, Bella."

I still felt miserable and didn't sleep a wink all night. Luckily Charlie was on an early shift so I didn't have to avoid any awkward questions from him.

I drove straight to school and went looking for Alice. When I found her I grabbed her and marched her out to the parking lot.

"We're missing classes again this morning, Alice. I want to hear the rest of your story and it better be good."

She drove to the same clearing and parked up with that annoying grin on her face. I felt like slapping it off but I controlled myself.

"Right, start talking, Alice."

"How do you feel Bella?"

"Like shit. Happy?"

To my frustration, she smiled and nodded.

"Did you speak to him last night?"

"Yes, I did and I felt awful."

"How did you feel going out with Jake?"

"Miserable. I spent the whole time comparing him with Jasper." then it struck me. "That's exactly what you expected isn't it, Alice?"

"Yes, Bella, and whose side did you come down on?"

I glared, "Does the fact I cried nearly all night tell you something, Alice?"

"Yes, Bella, it does. Do you still have that pain in your chest?"

"Yes, only now thanks to your little fiasco, it hurts even worse."

"Good. That tells me everything I needed to know. Bella, you are in love with Jasper, but more than that, he's your mate."

"Alice, if you don't start speaking in a language I can understand I'm going to poke your eyes out."

She laughed her annoying silvery laugh and continued.

"I saw your future and the Major's, they were the same. You two are meant for each other. You can't love anyone else now you've met him. No one else will ever compare with him. You need him like air and water. Life without him doesn't mean anything and every day you are apart is agony, which only gets worse and worse. You feel if you don't see him soon your heart will shatter, your lungs stop taking in air. Stop me if I'm wrong."

I didn't stop her, she was right on the button.

"In our world that's the feeling you get when you've found your true mate, your other half. The one that makes you complete, that makes life meaningful. It's how you feel and it's how he feels too. He's suffering as much as you and he's got no one to explain it all to him. I bet he's told you that he doesn't understand what he's feeling."

I nodded.

"I knew it. What did he say to you last night?"

"I told him what you'd told me and your crazy condition for telling me the rest."

"So he knows you went out with Jake, what did he say?"

I glared at her, "What do you think?"

"I don't know Bella, why don't you enlighten me."

I sighed if she thought I was going to give her a blow by blow account of my conversation she was about to be very disappointed.

"He asked me to ring him after I spoke to you today. He wanted to know if I wanted him to come back and I said yes."

She waited expectantly but I just shook my head and she sighed.

"You're no fun, Bella. Anyhow, neither of you will survive without the other. Now, I know you told Charlie you'd finish school but you need to be together and he can't stay here. He needs to be away from the Cullens and Charlie and you have to go with him and start a life together, Bella. If you want to stay he will, but it will be a disaster."

"You've seen this?"

"Yes."

"I have to make a phone call, Alice."

I got out of the car and walked into the trees, I guessed Alice could still hear me but I was past caring.

"Hello, Bella. Have you spoken to Alice?"

"Yes, I'm with her now. I want you to come and get me."

"Are you sure, Bella? Charlie won't be happy."

"I don't care, Jasper. I know what I want, what I need. I need you, I love you, Jasper. No, I more than love you."

There was silence on the line and I thought I'd got it all wrong. The pain in my chest flared up and I doubled over with a gasp.

He must have heard me because I heard the concern in his voice when he spoke.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I couldn't speak, tears were falling again. I'd made a complete fool of myself and the phone fell to the ground as I hugged myself.

"Bella. Can you hear me?"

A hand-picked the phone up and I heard Alice's voice.

"It's Alice, Major. I think Bella's having a panic attack. She thinks she's made a complete idiot of herself."

"Why?"

"Well, this is just a stab in the dark, but I think you took too long to answer."

"Put the phone to her ear, Alice."

I felt the cold plastic against my ear.

"Bella, I hope you can hear me darlin', I'm leaving today."

I didn't hear anything else, I didn't need to and I was too busy throwing up in my relief.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Jasper**

I'd been feeling like crap, irritable and unsettled and it was driving my friend crazy.

"For fuck sake stop moping around. You're supposed to be helping me yet you've done fuck all but stare into space for the past hour. What is going on with you Major?"

I was brought back to reality by his voice and shrugged.

"I'm sorry Peter. What do you want to do next?"

"Well let me think about that... I know, how about you throw those fucking shingles up so I can nail them in place? Or are you planning on keeping them as pets?"

I looked down at the pile of shingles in my arms and nodded, throwing them up to him.

"Thanks. Who knows, I might even get the job finished this time next year. Fuck me, some help you are. If you didn't want to help why didn't you just say so?"

"It's not that, Peter. What can I say? I'm sorry."

He began hammering the nails in and I had the impression that he was wishing the shingles were, in fact, my head!

Charlotte came out later to see how things were going. She and Peter were living in an R.V until the cabin was finished and had been busy making drapes and soft furnishings for the, as yet incomplete, window openings and rooms.

"Peter, stop riding the Major. Can't you see he's got something on his mind."

"You know, oddly enough, I did notice that and it's not our fucking cabin."

I shot her a rueful smile and she nodded.

"I do hope whatever it is that's got you in this mood gets sorted out soon or Peter might burst a blood vessel or two."

"Hey, I'm trying to build a house for us here and dopey boy there is as much use as a fucking mute guard dog right now."

I put the rest of the singles into piles and ran them up to the roof for Peter then excused myself and took off for some alone time. I felt guilty, I had promised to help him and I wasn't being much use. I was missing Bella so much it was driving me crazy. I was supposed to be leaving next Friday to drive back to Forks for Bella, but I was beginning to think I wouldn't make it that long.

Every night I called her and during the day we exchanged texts but it wasn't enough. I needed to see her, to hold her in my arms and I cursed myself for not making some excuse to Peter. I would still have been subjected to an ear bashing from my friend but I would be in Forks with Bella. I hoped she was feeling as wretched as I was and then felt bad for wishing such pain on her.

When I discovered what Alice had talked Bella into doing, going out on a date with Jacob Black I could have killed the Cullen bitch but it turned out better than I could have hoped. Bella finally understood how important to each other we really were. Which is not to say I wouldn't have some words for Alice when I saw her next! The very thought of that dog with his filthy paws on my girl was enough to make me feel sick and angry at the same time.

When I got the next call from Bella I felt terrible, she sounded awful and then I heard the words that galvanized me into action. Bella needed me and I decided I was leaving right away. Peter could call me what he liked, but I had to go. I just wished I didn't have so far to drive but it would be better for us to have our own wheels and the truck held all my stuff. I'd had the driver's door replaced and it was gassed up ready for me.

**Bella**

Alice didn't even bother taking me back to school, in fact, once I finished throwing up she drove me home.

"Bella, just breath. He'll be here before you know it."

I nodded.

"OK, Alice. I'll try but it's going to be tough."

"Can I make a suggestion, Bella?"

I looked at her suspiciously, remembering her last idea.

"What?"

"I suggest you take some time to write a letter to Charlie telling him what you are doing and then pack up your belongings because you won't want to hang around once Jasper arrives."

"What do you see, Alice?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking someone might see Jasper and tell Charlie so you'll want to get moving. You could, of course, avoid it all by staying here."

I glared at her, my sense of humor was taking a vacation.

"Alice!"

She just shrugged.

"OK, Bella. There's no need to scowl, I was just giving you all your options."

"You already said I didn't have any options. I want to be with Jasper. I have to be with him, Alice. I can't live like this any longer, it's just too painful."

She pulled up next to my truck in the school parking lot and dropped me off after a few final words of advice.

"Don't forget, keep your cool and good luck, Bella."

I drove straight home feeling shivery with anticipation and was relieved that Charlie was at work because I didn't think I could have hidden my excitement. I made myself some coffee then fled upstairs and retrieved my flight bag from the back of the closet. There wasn't much I wanted to take with me apart from clothing so I put them in first then added my favorite books and music player.

As I was checking under the bed there was a loud knock at the front door and my heart leaped, but when I looked out of the window I groaned. Parked outside was Jake's truck. I toyed with the idea of ignoring him but I knew he wouldn't give up so I went downstairs and reluctantly answered the door.

"What are you doing here, Jake? Why aren't you at school?"

He looked at me quizzically.

"I could ask you the same thing. I saw your truck in the driveway and thought I'd check up on you. Are you OK?"

I nodded.

"I was sick so I came home."

That was the wrong thing to say because he now became concerned.

"Can I do anything for you? You look flushed, Bella. Do you have a temperature?"

"I'm feeling sick, Jake. I have an excuse for looking flushed."

"Oh yeah, sure. I just wondered if you wanted to go out again this weekend?"

I groaned, now what should I say?

"Call me, Jake. I have to go, I'm feeling sick again."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"No, Jake. I just want to go and lay down."

To my relief, he agreed and left with a backward glance and smile and I retreated back upstairs. Sitting at my desk I began to compose a letter to Charlie. It was difficult because I didn't want to hurt him, but I tried to explain what I was doing as best I could. Reading through it once I finished I groaned. It wasn't good enough but it was the best I could do and as I sealed it in an envelope my cell phone rang. I picked it up smiling to see it was Jasper.

"Hi there."

"Hello, darlin' I was just checking that you haven't changed your mind about leaving. I should be with you in two or three hours. My friends are pretty pissed that I left without telling them why and I got held up so you might have some explaining to do."

I felt the pain in my chest ease as I heard his voice and I knew I'd made the right decision.

"You just keep driving, Jasper. I'll be happy to explain everything later."

He laughed.

"See you soon. Is the coast going to be clear?"

"Alice said you'd beat Charlie home but just to be sure text me when you hit Port Angeles and I'll update you then."

"OK, speak to you soon. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jasper."

I felt empty again when I put the phone down but pulled myself together and then, it rang again. I snatched it up only to hear Alice's voice, a warning tone in her voice.

"Bella, I was wrong. Charlie is on his way home but I think Jasper will be held up too. Sorry."

I sighed and text Jasper with the news telling him that I would work something out and text him again later. After this, I put Charlie's letter safe in my desk drawer and went downstairs to make dinner for Charlie.

He arrived home half an hour later concerned after a call from Jake telling him that I was ill. I could have strangled Jake, if not for his call I would have been miles from Forks by the time Charlie got home. Instead, I had to endure yet more time away from Jasper.

I sat with Charlie while he had dinner although I couldn't eat anything myself. Luckily he understood and was solicitous when I made my excuses and went up to bed. When he looked in on me half an hour later with a mug of coffee and a sandwich in case I felt able to eat something it made me feel really guilty about what I was going to do to him, but I just had to be with Jasper. Alice was right, being without him caused me physical pain.

I couldn't wait to see him again, to be out of pain at last and with the man I loved so I text him explaining the situation and asked him to be patient. He replied immediately as if he had been waiting eagerly to hear from me and that made me feel better.

"Don't worry. Held up by a serious accident on the highway near Twin Falls, traffic stationery for about ten miles."

It seemed I would have to wait even longer, but at least he was headed towards me and the very thought of that gave me some relief. I closed my eyes feeling really nauseous now and decided the only way I would get any respite would be to talk to him. I kept my voice low so Charlie wouldn't hear me downstairs.

"Jasper?"

"Hello darlin', I didn't expect to hear from you again so soon. Are you OK?"

"No."

"What's the matter?" he sounded concerned.

"I miss you so much it hurts."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it's a bitch, but I'll be with you as soon as I can. It'll probably be morning before I reach Forks."

There was a long silence, but I felt better because he was with me in way.

"Jasper, would you mind if I kept the phone on? I can't sleep, but I feel better knowing you are at the other end."

"Sure, Bella. It's nice knowing you're there, too. I'll tell you what I've been doing, that's sure to send you to sleep."

Listening to his voice, deep but so sexy, lulled me to sleep in the middle of a description of putting the roof on the new house with his friend Peter. When I woke up the sun was shining through my window. It was then that I realized the phone was still connected.

"Have you been there all night?"

"Yeah, just in case you woke up and wanted to talk again."

"Did I talk in my sleep?"

It occurred to me that I might have said something and embarrassed myself.

"Only my name. It was nice to know you were dreaming about me."

"Where are you now?"

"Only a few miles out now. I'll stop to hunt before I get to Forks. What time do you want me to come over?"

"I'm not going to school, I feigned sickness yesterday, so I have an excuse. Could you get here as soon as Charlie leaves for work? He's on duty at twelve."

There was a pause while he calculated.

"If I don't stop to hunt I can be with you in about three hours."

"Then don't stop, Jasper. Please."

"I hear you darlin', see you soon".

I heard the engine of his truck rev as he disconnected. He was speeding towards me and he'd be here soon.

Charlie looked in on me a few minutes later.

"Are you OK? Do you want me to get the Doctor to call in?"

"No, I'll be fine, it's probably just a stomach bug. I love you Dad."

He looked at me a little oddly, I hardly ever said that to him, then recovered his composure.

"Love you too, Bella. I'm going to Billy's from work, we plan on doing a little fishing. You want to meet me there?"

I shook my head.

"I think I'll just stay here and rest."

"OK, but if you need anything give me a call."

Things just got better, Charlie wouldn't know I was missing probably until tomorrow morning. That would give us a good head start.

Once I was sure Charlie had left and wouldn't be popping back because he'd forgotten something I got up and showered then cooking myself a meal. I wasn't sure how long it would be before I got to eat again and I didn't want to slow us down by stopping so I packed some sandwiches and sodas and then sat down to wait.

I sat by the window looking out every few minutes and after an hour I couldn't wait any longer so I rang Jasper.

"Bella, are you OK?"

"Yes, just waiting for you. How long before you get here?"

He laughed and the pain in my chest eased, in fact, it continued to ease as we spoke.

"You're close," I said suddenly.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just know, I can feel it".

"How do you feel?"

"The pain has almost gone."

"Well, that could be because I'm closer than you thought."

I whirled around and there he was, standing behind me dressed in faded jeans and a tee-shirt ripped at the shoulder as if he'd come straight from working on his friend's house.

I ran to him throwing myself into his arms and suddenly felt complete. He stiffened momentarily, but then his arms came round me.

"Hey, so you are glad to see me. Makes the pain of being away almost worth it."

I looked up at his face, even more beautiful than I remembered.

"Did you feel it? Did you have a huge hole in your chest too?"

He took one arm away and touched his chest in the same place I had felt it.

"Not anymore."

"No, me neither."

I stiffened as the doorbell rang.

"Wait in here," I said leaving him standing in the kitchen and praying this wasn't Charlie having forgotten his key or Jake come to check up on me.

Alice was standing there and she didn't look happy.

"Where is he?" she snapped pushing past me and through to the kitchen.

"Jasper," she said as she leaned forward to take his hand.

I felt an irresistible urge to pull her away bodily and he looked over to me with a smile as if he knew just what I was thinking.

"Jasper, you have to get Bella away from here and keep her hidden. Victoria is looking for her and so is the Volturi. Someone has told Aro about Bella and he's sent Jane and Felix to fetch her."

"Fetch, not kill?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, fetch. Aro wants her, he's been told she may have a valuable gift. He knows she can block Edwards thoughts."

"She's a shield?"

He took his hand back glancing at me.

"Yes, and a powerful one."

"So, what happens Alice? You must have seen something more?"

She shook her head in frustration.

"No. there are far too many variables at the moment. All I know is that you need to get Bella away from here and you'll need your friends if things don't change."

She turned to me looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I only saw this a little while ago and to make matters worse Charlie will be coming back to check up on you in an hour or so. I'll stay here and fend him off to give you as long as possible, but keep out of sight and get away from here."

"When will Victoria show up?" he asked suddenly.

Alice went quiet and seemed to be focusing on something only she could see then her eyes focused on us again.

"She'll come here first so I'll watch out for Charlie. Once she knows Bella's gone I'm not sure, it depends what she decides to do then. I'll contact you when I know more. In the meantime, you need to go."

Jasper picked up my bag and took it out to his truck as Alice and I said goodbye.

"Make sure Charlie gets my letter, Alice. I left it on the table but you'll need to hang onto it for now."

She nodded smiling sadly.

"I will, but I don't think I'm going to be his favorite person when he finds out you're gone. I have to be careful because he's going to want to talk to Carlisle when he finds out and that could go either way."

"How do you mean?"

"Carlisle might be on your side, or Charlie's. You might end up with the Cullens after you too."

"And Laurent? What about him?"

She smiled mysteriously.

"You'll have to ask Jasper about him. Now go Bella, and good luck".

As we drove off I looked back and saw Alice standing in the doorway waving us off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Alice**

Well, I'd done all I could to help them and now I was about to put myself before the firing squad by lying to her father and causing problems for Carlisle. If Charlie found out Bella had run off with Jasper then he'd have the whole country on alert looking for her. I had to buy them enough time to find somewhere to hide out before the combined police forces of the U.S.A were out looking for her. Not to mention Edward and possibly even Carlisle.

I replayed the vision I had seen earlier, the one I couldn't tell Bella about. She had to disappear completely or Charlie would find her eventually and Jasper would be forced to kill him. Their only chance at happiness would be for Jasper to use his gifts and his friends to make them invisible, to ensure that Bella Swan ceased to exist. Charlie may not be sure what she'd done but he could guess and he would set his friends and colleagues looking for Jasper as his daughter's kidnapper. Unfortunately for him, Jasper didn't exist in his world.

Carlisle would know, or at least suspect, but what could he do? He could hardly tell Charlie that his daughter had run off with a vampire. No, he would have to work behind the scenes using the family if he decided to try rescuing Bella because I doubted he would take any notice of me if I were to tell him they were mates.

What I needed to do was to muddy the waters so… I headed to the kitchen and rang the Reservation only for Emily to answer which was ideal for my purposes. I did a pretty good impression of Bella if I say so myself, good enough to fool her anyhow.

"Emily, I need to see Jake. I have to get away from the Cullen's."

"You do? I still thought you were dating Edward until you went out with Jake the other night. What exactly is going on Bella? You need to sort yourself out."

" 's complicated Emily. Edward found out and he's really angry so I'm going to leave Forks. I'll make my way to Renee's somehow and I want him to meet me there."

"Why? You don't have to run away, Jake can protect you. He's quite capable of taking out the Cullens and the others will help if he asks them."

"No, he can't protect me from Edward and the other vampires that are after me. Ask him to get to Phoenix. Tell him that I'll meet him there but don't tell anyone else, please Emily."

I waited hoping she would fall for it then smiled. She wasn't happy, but she would pass the message on to Jake. I'd left her with the impression that when Jake got to Phoenix I, meaning Bella, would run off with him. I was sure that the dog was deluded enough to believe it.

Next, I called Edward and tried to sound distressed.

"What's up Alice?"

"Its Bella, she's run away. She's scared of Jake, Edward and I don't know what to do."

"Where did she go? Why didn't you try to stop her, Alice? Damn it, I knew Jake was bad news."

"I didn't stop her because she'd already left when she sent me a text, Edward. I guess she knew I would try to stop her if I knew what she had planned. She said she was feeling ill so I drove over to see how she was today but she'd already gone. I don't know when she left but it was some time ago. Where would she go? Where would she feel safe?"

"Phoenix! It's her only choice. She's going back to her mom's place. Leave it with me, Alice. I'll make sure she's safe."

By the time I'd finished, I had my two main suspects headed for Phoenix and that should give Charlie pause for thought. He would have to wonder who she was with? The family would think she was hiding from Jake, Jake thought she was running from Edward, Charlie wouldn't know which to believe if either and the only person who really knew was… me!

When Charlie called I answered the phone and told him that I'd stopped by to check in on Bella but she was still asleep.. Then lady luck smiled down on me as she gave me some time to play with. Charlie told me that he had been called to Seattle so ever the faithful friend, I said I'd stay with Bella, perfect.

I hid the letter Bella had written on her desk behind a book as if it had been dislodged and slipped there. Charlie would find it but not too quickly and by that time Bella would have disappeared completely.

Having finished my chores I went out to hunt quickly before coming back to the house, just in case Charlie called in before leaving. In the event, he didn't, but someone else did. There was a knock on the door and when I opened it I found Sam Uley standing on the doorstep. Well, I thought, this was going to be an interesting conversation!

He scowled at me wrinkling his nose but I ignored his lack of manners.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm looking for Bella. Is she there?"

"No, she's not."

"Then where is she?"

"I was about to ask you that."

"And you're expecting me to believe that you have no idea where she is?"

"Actually, I don't care what you do or do not believe. I am curious why you're looking for her though. I didn't know you and she were friends. Maybe she's off somewhere with Jake. They went on a date recently I hear."

"No, Jake has followed after her, but I smell a rat, Cullen."

"Really? If you knew she was gone why are you here? Not chasing rats I assume?"

His scowl darkened.

"I don't think she's going to Phoenix, Alice Cullen. Is she with your brother?"

I frowned,

"No. And who said she was going to Phoenix?"

"She did. She left a message for Jake with Emily and he went straight after her. But I had to ask myself why she rang Emily?"

"Maybe she expected to find Jake there. After all, don't you wolf boys hang out together?"

"Bella could have rung Jake direct, Billy, Harry, or me. Why pick on Emily?"

"This is just a stab in the dark but wouldn't Harry or Billy have called Charlie?"

"Maybe, but why Emily?"

"I take it you have another theory. Why don't you share it with me?"

"Emily wouldn't recognize Bella's voice on the phone, they haven't spoken very much."

I laughed out loud.

"Are you saying that you don't think it was Bella who rang? That it was someone pretending to be her? That begs the question, why?"

"No. I don't think it was here. I think someone wanted Jake to think Bella had gone to Phoenix. That she was running away from your brother and other vampires. I don't think so. I think she's run off with a vampire and that somebody is trying to muddy the waters."

"Oh, a conspiracy theory! I love ?"

"I'm not sure, but if Jake doesn't find her in Phoenix I'll be coming to your place for answers."

"Is that a threat? How delicious! I'll be sure to warn the others."

"No I don't make threats, that's a promise. Charlie will find her you know and we'll help him."

"That's good to know, that Bella has friends after all. Now, is that it? Or did you have something else you feel the need to say?"

"I know who has been hanging around recently. What I don't know is why. Is Bella with him?"

"And who would that be? I thought we'd established she'd either gone to Phoenix to meet Jake or run away with Edward. Did I miss something?"

"If she's with The Major, you know she's in terrible danger."

"Sorry? Who?"

"Don't play games with me. He's not the right person for Bella. If she is with him we will find them and we will get her back for Charlie. Hopefully in one piece."

"You are going looking for the Major with your pack of mutts? That sounds like a wild goose chase to me but go on, knock yourselves out. Charlie will be worried sick when you tell him and you're going to have egg all over your furry faces when Jake rings from Phoenix to tell you he's with her."

Sam growled quietly then stepped back.

"You think you're very clever, don't you? Just don't overstretch yourself. Tell Carlisle that I want to talk to him."

"OK, I'll pass on the message as soon as I get back. He'll be thrilled I'm sure."

He turned and ran for the trees and I watched him until he was out of sight. He was too clever by half, unlike Jake who just needed a push to get him running in the direction you wanted. Still, he might suspect something but he couldn't prove anything. I would pass on Sam's message although it would make things more difficult for me, I had little choice.

As I expected, the conversation with Carlisle didn't go well. He was suspicious from the start, especially since Edward had told him that Bella was on the run from Jake. Well, I guess it had been too good to last.

"Alice, would you like to explain exactly what is going on with Bella? I know you know where she is and what she's doing."

I sat quietly trying to look innocent and deciding exactly how much he had worked out for himself. After waiting for a few seconds he continued more troubled by my silence.

"So, do I have to guess, Alice? Very well. I know that Bella stopped going out with Edward shortly after a certain vampire arrived in these parts. I think he saved her in Phoenix and I think he's been watching her ever since which is why Edward's silly plan to kidnap her went so horribly wrong for him. I think you're involved in whatever is happening in Forks. You know Charlie is going to be very angry and worried when he finds out Bella is gone. Do you think they can stay undetected indefinitely? Do you think Charlie won't come here asking awkward questions? Do you think the wolves won't be doing the same thing? What exactly would you like me to tell all these people, Alice?"

Deciding I would have to tell Carlisle at least a part of the truth I explained about what happened in Philadelphia and my visions of Bella and Jasper Whitlock.

"So you see Carlisle, I had no choice. Allowing them to meet and fall in love was the only good outcome."

"And Charlie? How do you think he's going to react when he learns the truth?"

"He won't. Who is going to tell him? There's only you, me, Jasper, and Bella who know the truth."

"What about Sam Uley?"

"He suspects something is wrong but he can't prove anything and anyway Bella is old enough to make her own mind up. They are meant for each other, Carlisle. You should have seen them together."

"I wish I had. Maybe I'd be as confident as you in that case. As it is, I have to decide what to tell Charlie when he arrives and he will. You've set Edward and Jake on a collision course. They both think the other guilty. What do you think will happen when they eventually meet up?"

"They won't. Sam will call Jake back and then they'll come looking for me."

"And this is a good thing, because?"

"I know Jake's future too."

"You can't see the wolves, we all know that."

"Well, that's not strictly true, Carlisle. I can't see any of the wolves except for Jacob Black."

"And why is that Alice?"

I hesitated, I had really hoped this would not come up but it had so… I had no choice yet again. I hated this!

"You're not going to like this Carlisle, but you asked for it. I can see Jake because… he's my mate. He just doesn't know it yet, he couldn't see beyond Bella. Now she's out of the way he'll see me clearly and he will imprint on me."

Carlisle was too shocked to speak for a while and I tried to hide a smile at the play of emotions that crossed his face. Finally, he managed to force out some words.

"Are you sure about this Alice? A wolf imprinting on a vampire? It's unheard of."

I shrugged, he was right, but then so was I.

"Crazy I know, but it's the truth and I can assure you that the Quileutes are going to be as angry about all this as the rest of our family will be."

**Carlisle**

For the first time since I had met her, I doubted Alice's visions. How could a wolf possibly imprint on a vampire? They were implacable enemies. If she was wrong this was going to be one hell of a mess and if she was right it would be an even greater mess. I'd suspected Alice was bringing trouble to our door but this was on a whole new level and I had to find a way to avoid it becoming all-out war between us and the Quileutes and the treaty would no longer mean anything.

I'd almost forgotten about Bella and Jasper in all the terrible news. Alice said they were mates and perhaps she was right, but what if she'd got it wrong? If so, she'd put an innocent girl in the hands of a monster and there was little we could do about it. My family was no match for him alone and if he'd gone to his friends then the odds got substantially worse.

I would have to try and establish contact with him somehow for my own peace of mind. If Alice was right about anything we'd soon find out. I called the reservation and arranged a meeting with Sam and the elders for the following morning at the treaty line. It had been difficult to persuade them to agree to this much but I think they were as confused and uncomfortable with circumstances as I was. Alice had been correct in her assumption that Sam had called Jake back because Sam informed me that he would be present. She volunteered to accompany me which would give me a chance to see if what she had said with regard to herself and the Quileute was true. I wasn't sure whether to hope it was the truth or a terrible mistake on her part. Either way, there would be terrible problems to be addressed.

For now, though, I had two important tasks. To inform Edward that he had been lied to by Alice to send him on a wild goose chase and to break the news to the rest of the family all I had learned and I could tell it would not go down well. There were enough tensions between members and I knew none of this would help. Esme was furious with Edward and Emmett for attempting to kidnap Bella but also worried sick about the possible relationship between Bella and the Major. Rosalie was angry with Emmett for keeping the kidnap attempt from her and for getting involved, Edward was furious for his failure and our lack of loyalty and understanding as he saw it and everyone was shocked and annoyed with Alice for seemingly helping Bella to establish a relationship with the most dangerous vampire in existence and therefore break her relationship with Edward. What on earth would they think of Alice now?

I had been right, the whole family turned against Alice and that was before I got around to mentioning her shocking news. In fact, I decided to keep the whole wolf mate thing to myself for now. The only person who did not express any concern for Bella was Rosalie which was not a surprise but when she turned on Esme who called her cold I was taken aback.

"Why does this family not see what knowing Bella Swan has done to us? Since we met her we've not had a quiet moment. It's been one drama after another. We almost got outed by Edward playing Superman and saving her from being crushed by that truck in the school parking lot. She had us running around the country like headless chickens to save her from Laurent and now, now you expect me to agree to track her down in case she gets herself killed by the guy she chose to shack up with? Sorry Esme, but no. I'm not getting involved any longer, I'm out. Coming Emmett?"

Emmett looked around and then stood up.

"Sorry folks but Rosalie's right. Bella made her decision and I don't think we can take any more chances on her behalf."

He walked out leaving the four of us alone to stare after them. I sighed,

"I'm sorry, Esme but they are right. I will speak to the wolves and try to save the treaty but I'm not getting involved any further. Edward, I think it's time you let Bella go. It's obvious she loves someone else and you have to accept that. Alice, you and I are going to see if we can salvage anything tomorrow but for now, it might be best if you confined yourself to your room."

,


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Sam**

I didn't trust Alice Cullen or any of the others except for Carlisle. Not once had he given us cause to regret the treaty agreed between the Quileute elders many years ago and his family of vampires. If I looked him in the eye and asked about Bella I knew I would get the truth from him.

Jake had come back, but only after an Alpha command, and he wasn't happy at all. I told him of my suspicions but it only made matters worse, the thought of Bella with the Major was worse than the thought of her with Edward Cullen. A lot of it was male pride, he couldn't accept that he had been played by Bella or any other woman.

He insisted on coming with me to the meeting and we took a few more wolves just for safety. Quil Ateara insisted that Billy accompany us whether because he thought there was less likelihood of trouble with someone in a wheelchair I didn't know but I was fine with it. Jake, on the other hand, was not and threw what amounted to a tantrum until Quil backed down. Jake was beginning to worry me, he would have to be watched closely.

When we got to the treaty line Carlisle was already there and standing right beside him was Alice Cullen. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all, I suspected this was actually her show.

**Jake**

I was furious with Sam for forcing me to return to the reservation. What if he was wrong? Bella could be counting on me to turn up in Phoenix and save her from Edward. After all, where was he? I'd expected to see him today if Alice had spoken the truth. Sam might trust her and believe what she'd told him about Bella but that didn't mean to say that I had to. If anyone was covering for Edward Cullen, it would be her!

Angry as I was, I tried to keep my attention on Carlisle, to see if I could catch him out in a lie, but my gaze kept straying to Alice who stood at his side. She appeared to be more interested in watching me and almost ignored the others.

I'd never taken much notice of her before, she'd always been with the other leeches or in Bella's shadow. As I stared at her she turned very slightly and our eyes finally met. Suddenly my world stopped revolving, I could see nothing but her. I felt myself falling into her hypnotic golden eyes, spinning faster and faster and forgetting all about the pack and Bella. She had become the centre of my universe and I found myself yearning to be with her, to hold her, to kiss her. It no longer mattered that she was my natural enemy, that she was a vampire and I was a wolf. Without even being aware of my actions I stepped forward across the treaty line and walked to her side. I don't know what I expected but it wasn't her reaction. She smiled up at me as if she'd known what I was going to do and offered me her hand. My own swallowed hers looking so very dark against the whiteness of her skin but it felt right, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

**Sam**

As I spoke to Carlisle something drew my attention towards Jake only to see his eyes had glazed over. His whole attitude had changed, the belligerent and angry look on his face had been replaced by something very different and I stopped talking concerned for him.

He stood gazing at Alice Cullen for at least a minute before suddenly moving forward towards the treaty line. I tried to stop him, to call him back but it was as if he didn't hear my words. To my amazement, he took Alice's outstretched hand and then kissed her gently.

I looked back at Carlisle frowning only to see him watching me as if gauging my reaction, so he had known this would happen? He certainly didn't look surprised but my companions were becoming restless, hissing and moving uneasily.

"I think we have a situation here, Sam," he said, watching as Alice reached up to touch Jake's face.

"Did you know this was going to happen, Carlisle?"

He shook his head.

"Alice told me last night that she and Jake were connected but I wasn't sure I believed her."

"But you do now?"

"Don't you? It appears that Jake has imprinted on Alice."

I couldn't argue with Carlisle, the connection between the pair was there for all to see.

I nodded, "Yeah I think he has. So, now what do we do?"

"Well, it's something we will all have to deal with and it's not going to be easy. I can't see anyone on either side of the treaty line being happy with the situation.

"Yeah, I know."

I glanced back at the pack who were unhappy, to say the least then turned back.

"What about Bella Swan, Carlisle?"

"I don't know any more than you do, Sam. However, I suspect that she has run off with the Major and I very much doubt there's much any of us can do about it. I will try to contact them and check that she is well."

I found myself distracted by the sight of Jake with his arms wrapped around Alice, his cheek resting on the top of her head as if they had been lovers for years.

Pulling my attention from the couple I tried to think about the Bella situation.

"What do we tell Charlie?"

"As little as possible for now. He'll probably think she's run off with Edward or the Major depending on whether he gets the letter Bella wrote and that Alice has hidden."

"Why did she hide it?"

"She told me that Bella and the Major are mates and needed to be together. I think she may know more but for now, it's all she will say."

"But you'll keep me informed?"

"As soon as I discover anything at all I will inform you. For now, what do we do about these two?"

I hadn't the faintest idea but we couldn't separate them, it would be impossible and against our own laws. Alice was now untouchable as far as the pack were concerned.

"Leave them to work out how to tell everyone and maybe find a deep hole to hide in."

He nodded sighing heavily and I knew he was no more happy about this than I was.

**Charlie**

As soon as I entered the house I knew something was wrong. The house felt silent and empty and when I checked her room it was clear that Bella was not only gone but that she had packed some of her things to take with her. I was angry and worried that she had lied to me about being sick and annoyed with Alice for her lies as well. Where was Bella? And where was Alice who had told me she was staying with her? I had no idea where Bella had gone and although I hunted everywhere I couldn't see any note of explanation. I needed to find Bella, she'd been acting very strange lately, she had promised me that she would stay at school to graduate so what had changed? And why had she left without a word of explanation? This was all so out of character for my daughter so I called her new cell phone, a present from Jasper Whitlock but it was switched off.

Deciding I needed to act I called the Cullen house and asked to speak to Edward only to be told he wasn't there and that Esme didn't know where he was. Then I asked about Alice only to be told she wasn't there either, but after a little hesitation, Esme gave me Alice's cell number. She acted very out of character when I spoke to her. She agreed that she had agreed to look after Bella but told me that when Bella got up she was adamant that she was fine and could look after herself and when I asked Alice if Bella had told her where she was going she just told me she knew nothing. That Bella hadn't told her anything. So much for best friends, I wasn't sure I believed her but there wasn't much I could do about it.

So, Edward was still a suspect, he was missing and so was my daughter. What about Jake? Another of my suspects. I called Billy and asked if Bella was there.

"No, Charlie, we haven't seen Bella here in awhile, why?"

"Never mind. Is Jake back yet? I'd like to speak with him."

Jake hadn't been at home when I was there last night, thinking of which I cursed my decision to stay over on the res.

"No, Jake isn't home yet either but if I hear from him I'll tell him you want to speak to him."

So, Jacob and Edward were both missing and I had no way of contacting Jasper Whitlock. I felt helpless, there wasn't much I could do as yet, it was way too soon. Or was there? I called Carlisle and asked him to come over. I explained that Bella was missing and that I suspected either that she had gone off with Edward or that Alice knew more than she was willing to tell me. I wanted home territory for this discussion so I would have the advantage.

When Carlisle arrived I was amazed to see he was accompanied by not only Alice but also Jake and Sam Uley. A stranger looking group I couldn't imagine seeing!

"I didn't expect to see so many people I wanted to talk to so quickly."

They filed into the lounge and sat down and as they passed me I was astounded to see that Jake and Alice were hand in hand. What in tarnation was going on here? The Cullen's and the Blacks hated each other.

"So you and Jake?" I asked her and she smiled happily and nodded.

"But I thought Bella went out with him on a date just the other night."

"She did, but they decided they weren't meant for each other."

"I see, and you and he are? I was always under the impression you and the Quileutes weren't particularly friendly."

"We've had our differences in the past but we're closer now."

"Yes, I can see that. So why are you all here? I only expected Carlisle, if I remember correctly."

"We thought it would be easier for you to ask your questions to all of us at the same time, Chief Swan."

"Oh? OK. So I guess it's worse than I thought. Do you know where Bella is?"

There was a long silence so I decided to speed things along a little.

"Well, it's clear she's not with Jake. So, is she with Edward?"

I looked at Carlisle but he, in turn, glanced at Alice.

"Hey, enough with the Chinese Whispers. I want to know where my daughter is and it seems to me that you all know a hell of a lot more than I do about this."

Sam cleared his throat.

"We think Bella has gone off with the Major."

"Jasper," Alice hissed angrily, correcting him.

"Who? Why'd you call him the Major? Is he in the damn army or something?"

Alice shook her head,

"It's just a silly nickname Chief Swan.

"Oh right, why the Major?"

Carlisle lifted a hand to stop the conversation.

"Chief Swan. Perhaps I could try to explain everything to you."

"Everything?" Sam snapped.

I frowned at the worried tone in his voice and noticed Alice give him a strange look making me even more concerned about my daughter.

"OK, maybe I can get some proper answers from you at least, Carlisle."

**Carlisle**

Charlie sat forward eager for news of his daughter and I felt for him.

"So Carlisle, come on. Let's hear what the hell is going on."

"It's a little complicated, Chief Swan."

"Charlie, please. And I'll try really hard to keep up and if I get lost along the way I'll be sure to let you know."

"Right, Charlie. I apologize. Now, you know Bella was going out with Edward?"

"Yes, I know. He told me and then Bella told me it was all over but your son didn't want to listen to her. I had to send him on his way. Anyhow, when you said everything I didn't think you meant you were going that far back. I'm more interested in what's happening right now.

"Charlie. Edward is very upset because Bella ran off with another young man. Not the kind of behaviour I would have expected of her, I must say."

"Don't you try blaming this on my daughter. Maybe she had second thoughts about Edward and went out with Jake and this Jasper guy to make sure. Maybe she decided Edward was the wrong person for her, then Jasper came along and swept her off her feet and your son didn't like that. Maybe Edward wouldn't take no for an answer and he kidnapped her? Is that possible? I don't see him here so where is he?"

"Edward has gone off to relatives in Denali to nurse his broken heart."

"So, what you're saying is that Bella had gone off with Jasper Whitlock? I'm not sure that's better than the alternatives. What do you know about this Whitlock guy?"

"Not very much but he's very mature and sensible."

"He's not old enough to be mature, Carlisle. He's hardly got the cradle marks off his ass."

"He's far more mature than he looks, Charlie".

"Bull! There's something going on here that I'm not privy to, but I tell you something. I will find him and my daughter and when I do..."

"You won't find him, Charlie. Not if he doesn't want you to."

"Oh really? He can evade the might of the entire country's police forces?"

"Yes if he chooses to."

"What is he, the invisible man?"

Alice spoke up then.

"Oh, Chief Swan, he would make the invisible man look like an amateur."

"Are you trying to tell me that he lives off the grid?"

"Yes, he does, and you won't find any record of him either."

I frowned, this guy was beginning to sound like bad news.

"What about medical records? Driver's licence? That kind of thing? He must be in the records somewhere."

"Well?"

They exchanged glances and it was Carlisle who answered me.

"Let's just say you won't find him no matter how hard you look, Charlie."

"So how do I contact my daughter?"

"You don't, you wait for her to contact you."

"I don't think so, Alice. "

"Charlie," Sam said, "You have no choice."

"The hell I don't. I'll have an APB out on him by tonight."

"Very well, but it will do no good, Charlie."

"I'm missing a piece of the puzzle aren't I, Sam?"

"Yes, Charlie, but a piece we can't tell you without endangering you."

"Oh I get it, you can tell me but then you'll have to kill me, how fucking childish."

"No, it's true, Charlie. What I can promise you is that we will try to find her."

Carlisle looked at Sam.

"You can't speak for us, Sam. I have to tell you that we won't be looking for them. I trust him to take care of her."

I was enraged by Carlisle's attitude.

"Well I don't, and I'm her father. It sounds to me as if she's got tied up with a really bad one."

Alice leaned forward and spoke very earnestly.

"No Charlie. Where Bella's concerned he's the right one. She knows what she's doing and I'm sure she will contact you when she's ready."

"Well, you'll excuse me if I take Sam up on his offer in the meantime."

Carlisle, Alice, and Jake got up.

"We can't help any more Charlie, I'm sorry."

I appealed to Jake.

"Jake, won't you help Sam find Bella?"

"No, Charlie. I'm sorry but I happen to agree with Carlisle on this one."

Sam glared at him, "So, you've really gone over to the enemy?"

"No Sam, there is no enemy any longer as far as I'm concerned."

They walked out leaving Sam and me alone and after we heard the car drive away I looked at Sam.

"What is going on? Everyone is acting crazy as if there's a big secret they're keeping from me."

"Charlie, I wish I could tell you more, but I don't think it would help and you certainly wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Try me, Sam".

"I'm sorry I can't. I need to get back and consult the others."

"Others?"

"Yes, Charlie, there are others involved in this, not just us."

As Sam walked out into the darkness I picked up the cruiser keys. They may talk in riddles and try to reassure me, but I wanted to see Bella. I needed to speak to her and hear from her own mouth that she was OK. I would find this Major however long it took. I had a buddy in the army recruitment station, he could do a quiet search for me, just in case they had lied about his 'nickname', and as I had promised, put out an APB for Jasper Whitlock, my daughter, and the black SUV I had seen him driving.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Charlie**

I drove straight to the station and put out a statewide APB for Bella and her companion and called some friends out of state calling in a few favours to get the watch expanded. Eddie asked what was up so I told him about Bella and her new boyfriend and he told me the others had known something was wrong and that they would check out everywhere the two could be hiding in the area just in case they hadn't left but were hiding.

After this, a coffee, and slice of pie brought in by a sympathetic Deb's, I rang my friend in army records and luck was on my side, I got through first time. Nick remembered Bella from when she was a kid. He'd come to visit a couple of times when she was staying with me over the summer and when I explained the situation he was eager to help.

"What can I do to help, Charlie?"

I gave him the name I'd been given, Jasper Whitlock, and his supposed rank of Major.

"I don't have anything else but he's a Texan so maybe you could start there. I wish I had more for you, Nick."

"No problem. It's going to be a bit of a needle in haystack search but I'll see what I can do on the Q.T".

"That's fine, just ring me if you get anything. I'm pretty desperate."

"Will do Charlie, as soon as I can. In the meanwhile, I hope you find her."

"Thanks, Nick, speak to you soon I hope."

I'd done all I could, now it was a waiting game. For the next few days I rang round all the stations I was friendly with but no one had seen either of them or the black truck I'd seen. Neither did Nick ring me back and although I spoke to Sam and Billy on a daily basis they had no news either. Jake rang to say the Cullens had heard nothing either and offered to come over and talk to me, but if he had nothing to tell me what was the point? I knew he wasn't going to tell me whatever it was he and the others were hiding.

I saw Carlisle at the hospital when I accompanied the casualty of a car crash but he either couldn't or wouldn't tell me any more. I checked my cell phone and the answering machine at home every hour but there was nothing from Bella. Not even a text message which worried me. I couldn't believe she'd leave me without a word, knowing how much I would worry about her.

**Jasper**

I had little idea what to do now I'd picked Bella up, what did she need? What was she expecting from me? Did she have the faintest idea what she'd done? I sensed her glancing over at me.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

"How beautiful you are, and how you make me feel."

"And how is that?"

"Fishing for compliments?"

"No. It's just that I know nothing about you and I have no idea what you are expecting of me. I've never had a human woman in my company like this."

"Alice told me about you but I'm not scared of you. I love you and I know you love me or you wouldn't be here now. You wouldn't have come back for me. You came back for the same reason I asked you to. It's too painful trying to live without you. What did your friends say?"

"As I said, I didn't tell them. They think I just had something urgent came up."

"Oh right. Like what?"

"Probably that you're a vampire in a difficult situation and looking for help. I do work like that sometimes. It pays well."

"So, you're a kind of vampire mercenary?"

I laughed, "You could say that I suppose."

"So what do you think they'll say when you turn up with me?"

I could imagine, but it wasn't a pretty picture.

"No idea, but I think it might be a bit difficult. Don't forget we're all blood drinkers, human blood drinkers."

"If you're trying to frighten me it's not working. If you wanted my blood you could have had it any time over the last few weeks. Even in Phoenix when I was bleeding."

I nodded, "True. Well, we'll see when we get there."

**Peter**

I knew the Major was on his way but I felt he was bringing trouble with him.

"Char, what exactly did the Major say when he left so suddenly?"

"Just that he had something to do and he'd be back soon. Why?"

"I've got a bad feeling. I don't think he's gonna be alone."

"Maybe he'll bring that woman with him. You know the one he's been helping."

"What do we know about her?"

"Nothing. You know he doesn't discuss his work with us unless we're helping."

"He was acting like a fucking zombie the last couple of days. I think he's up to something. It's like his mind wasn't here like he was somewhere else. If he'd been in trouble he'd have told us, wouldn't he? Hell, I'd have felt it. Hey, you don't think he's found his mate, do you? Fuck, that would be something."

"Well if he has its good he's bringing her here."

"Good? He knows he'd be in huge fucking trouble if he didn't, but I don't know. This feels fucking weird and I hate it when I get the feeling something's going down."

**Bella**

Jasper was very wary of me, almost as if he didn't quite know what to do now he'd got me. I knew he hadn't had any experience with women so I made allowances for that, but it got to the point where I had to do something, he was driving me crazy.

We stopped so I could get something to eat and use the restroom and this time he sat nursing a cup of coffee while I ate, watching me.

I decided now was as good at time as ever to approach the subject.

"Jasper, could I ask you something personal?"

He looked at me surprised, "Sure. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Well, I know you feel the same way about me as I do about you so why don't you touch me?"

That took him aback.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that one, Bella. I guess I'm not sure quite how to go about it."

I nodded feeling relieved.

"OK, I can work with that, but you do want to touch me?"

He grinned and nodded, "Yes Bella, very much. I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

When I finished and he left money for the check on the table I took his hand and we walked back to the truck. His muscles tensed slightly but he didn't pull away and when we drove off I slid across to sit close to him, resting my head on his shoulder. After a few miles, he sighed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"That's nice," I murmured closing my eyes and enjoying the closeness.

Then slowly his hand opened and his fingers stroked my neck as he drove. I think it happened because he wasn't thinking about it and I sure wasn't going to say anything to put him off. I became so relaxed that I must have dozed off and when I came to I sat up a little straighter.

"Do we have much further to go?"

"Sorry. I guess I should have thought about the drive. Boulder is a long way from Forks. Would you like to stop at a motel? I was going to drive straight through because I'd like to get off the road before your dad has the national guard out looking for us."

Much as the idea of a soft bed appealed he was right. Charlie wouldn't take my running away well and he would get everyone he could looking for us. The idea of being stopped and sent back to Forks made me shudder.

"No, I'm fine. So long as you don't mind my dropping off for a while."

"No problem. Would you like to stretch out in the back? There's a blanket in the trunk I think."

I snuggled closer.

"NO, I'm fine where I am, if that's OK with you."

He laughed softly and squeezed my shoulder.

"I'd have to be brain dead to complain. You sleep darlin'."

I must have fallen asleep for real this time because when I woke up I found myself stretched across the front seat with my head resting against Jaspers thigh and my legs curled up like a cat. It was light and I realized I'd slept through the night and by the place of the sun part of the morning too.

I sat up slowly and stretched glancing out the window.

"Where are we?"

"Colorado. Only about an hour now and we'll be there. Would you like to stop first? It might be a good idea to get a few groceries in. The cupboards at Peter's will I suspect be a little bare."

I smiled at him wondering how much of a mess I looked after my long sleep.

"Yeah, O positive isn't my favourite meal."

He looked a little shocked at my joke but then smiled. It seemed that he wasn't used to smiling much but when he did it changed his whole appearance.

We stopped in a small town that was almost deserted and I realized it was about lunchtime and I was hungry. Jasper pulled up outside a convenience store and waited in the truck, giving me a fist full of bills to pay for the shopping.

"Get enough for a few days so we don't have to come back here. Just in case you're spotted. If you're hungry grab some lunch too. It's a little too sunny for me to accompany you."

As I went into the store I glanced back and saw he was sitting looking at me and raised his hand. Once inside I moved quickly, I hated to be out of sight of him. I grabbed enough cans and packets to last a week along with fruit, sodas, and personal items. Did vampires use shampoo and toothpaste? I'd never really thought about it until now.

There were sandwiches in the chiller and I chose tuna salad and a cheese and pickle fillings then got a hot coffee and took it all to the counter. The guy on the checkout seemed half asleep as he rung up my purchases without speaking. When he'd finished I grabbed the paper sacks full of groceries and struggled out to the truck.

Seeing them balanced precariously in my arms Jasper jumped out of the truck to help.

"Have you got enough?" He asked quite seriously and I nodded.

"Right. Just another hour and we'll be there."

Before we drove off I took advantage of the store's restroom to tidy up. I really didn't want to arrive at his friend's place looking like a scarecrow. I still wasn't looking my best but it would have to do. It did make me feel more nervous the closer we got to Jasper's friend's place. I tried to hide it by drinking my coffee and eating my sandwiches but of course, he could feel it.

"Are you OK, Bella? What's bothering you?"

"It's just the thought of meeting your friends. I'm going to be a shock to them, aren't I?"

He laughed loudly.

"Oh yeah, you can say that again. Peter is going to do his nut."

That didn't make me feel any better but his hand pulling me close for a cuddle did.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked suddenly then wished I hadn't because he pulled away and slowed the truck.

"Why do you ask, Bella? Is that what's concerning you?"

I put his arm back around me.

"No. I just remembered you didn't have time to hunt before you got to Forks. I'm just worried that I'm making you uncomfortable being so close."

He relaxed again.

"I'm fine Bella. I can control my thirst pretty well. If I thought you were in danger I'd leave you here in the truck and go hunt."

"A human from that town back there?"

"No. Too close to Peter's place. I'd make do with an animal for now."

"Oh, so you hunt both?"

He nodded,

"Yes. I've had to over the years. Necessity drives."

**Peter**

I stared along the track leading to the road feeling even more uneasy.

"He'll be here soon and I swear he's bringing trouble with him. I don't think he's alone, Charlotte."

"I already said, maybe it's the woman he's been helping."

"Woman? Did he tell you he was working for a woman?"

"No. I just guessed it might be."

I searched her face looking for any evasion.

"Are you sure? Are you keeping something from me? You'd better not be. You know how much I hate fucking mysteries and surprises."

"Well, you know sometimes he has short relationships, so maybe it's a girlfriend. Just let him get it out of his system."

"Char he never brings them here, he wouldn't. This is something different altogether and it's giving me shivers up and down my fucking spine. Something is not right."

She came over and put her arms around me.

"Well, he's never brought trouble to our door before so relax. If you're right he'll be here soon and your suspicions will be proved one way or the other."

I knew she was humouring me and I wasn't happy but she was right, there was nothing I could do until he got here. It was the antzy way he'd been behaving before he left that set me thinking. The Major was never on edge or distracted, it wasn't in his make up, or it hadn't been until his last visit.

**Jasper**

"Bella, we're almost there. See the lights in the distance."

I pointed out the lights of the ranch house in the distance and she smiled.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your friends. I just hope they like me."

I stroked her face.

"They will darlin'. You'll just be a shock to the system."

I was feeling nervous myself. Peter and Charlotte were the only family I had and I really wanted them to like Bella, but I knew I was asking a lot of them in bringing a human unannounced to their door.

As we drove into the yard I saw Peter standing on the porch with Charlotte sitting beside him reading. They had been waiting for me, so Peter's gift had been working. I guess he would see Bella as a possible danger, at least until he got to know her. I stopped the engine and got out knowing they would realize who I had with me as soon as the breeze carried her scent to them.

**Peter**

I smelled something on the breeze as the Major opened his door and walked around the other side to help his companion out and growled in shock.

"Fuck me, he's got a human with him. What does he think he's doing? Is he fucking crazy?"

Charlotte stood up and put her book down very deliberately. We had both stopped breathing after the initial scent and I looked at her, she was watching as he helped the woman out of the cab.

"Well I'll be damned," she said and I saw she was smiling.

"Oh well, I'm glad someone thinks it's amusing. What is the matter with him?"

As they came closer Charlotte's smile broadened.

"What the fuck have you found in this situation that's so funny? The Major just brought a human here like a fucking fast food delivery boy."

She tugged on my arm.

"Look, Peter. Just shut up and look."

I glanced at our friend and his 'companion'.

"Yeah, I see. The Major and dinner."

She hit me on the arm, "Look," she hissed.

"What? What the fuck am I supposed to be looking at?"

As they got closer I saw what she'd seen as soon as she saw them together. He was holding the human's hand and he looked strangely relaxed and happy.

"Well, I'll be...fucking hell! Trust him to fall for a fucking human."

Charlotte slapped me on the arm hard enough to get my attention.

"Behave," she whispered and stepped forward to greet our visitors.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Charlotte**

I saw it right away, this human girl had captured the Major's heart, something no one else had ever managed to do. Delighted, I walked forward to greet them.

"Hello Major, and who is this?"

He looked a little bashful as he introduced her. and I almost laughed, it was such a strange expression for our friend.

"This is Bella Swan."

I extended my hand and she took it which was brave of her, after all, she must know what we were.

"Hello Bella, it's very nice to meet you."

She nodded and smiled shyly, and held his hand tighter.

"Come in. Oh, and ignore the idiot with his mouth open. That's just my husband, Peter."

Peter snapped his mouth closed and glared at me but Bella took the wind out of his sails by addressing him directly.

"Hello, Peter. I must be a bit of a shock for you."

"You could say that, but come on in any way."

I saw him glare at Jasper as they walked in and shot him a warning look.

"We don't often have visitors so please excuse my husband's rudeness."

"Hey, just a minute. I'm entitled to be rude. The Major walks in with dinner on his fucking arm. What am I supposed to do?"

"Peter!"

I glared and he knew he'd gone too far trying to defuse my anger.

"OK, OK. Sorry, Bella."

She smiled at him.

"It's OK, I thought I'd be a shock for you."

"So how long have you and the Major been..."

I glared at him again.

"Why don't you go and get the bags out of the truck. Perhaps the fresh air might get your brain into gear."

**Peter**

I went out muttering under my breath and the Major followed me out leaving Bella with Charlotte. Waiting until we were out of earshot of the girl I turned on him.

"What the fuck were you thinking of bringing her here?"

"Where else should I take her Peter? You're my family."

"She's a human for fuck's sake"

"Yeah, I know that Peter I didn't exactly go looking for her. It just happened so what am I supposed to do?"

"Drain her and go look again."

He growled a warning.

"Sorry, that was out of order. So what the hell are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. She scares the hell out of me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with her."

"Well, I could give you a few pointers in that direction."

He cut me off, he wasn't in the mood for levity.

"Peter, please. I'm drowning here. I need some help."

"OK. Well, do you know how she feels?"

"Yeah, she told me and so did Alice Cullen."

"Who the fuck is Alice Cullen?"

"A vampire who sees the future."

I grinned at that.

"Oh right. You consulted Mystic Meg?"

He shook his head again with a sigh.

"Not helpful, Peter."

"Sorry. Well if she's in love with you I guess you have to...you know I'm fucked if I can remember, it's been so long. Talk to her, put your arm around her, tell her how you feel, kiss, hug her...you know."

I gave him a suggestive nudge.

"No, I don't. Remember my only experiences have been Maria and the odd encounter."

"True. Well, have a word with Charlotte. She might be more help. You realize we have nothing here for a human. No food or whatever else the hell she's gonna need."

"It's OK, I took her shopping before we got here. That's what's in the bags."

"Good. Well, I guess we need to make up a bed." I leered at him, "You sharing?"

"Fuck off, Peter."

"Only asking."

**Charlotte**

I smiled to see the look of panic on Bella's face as Jasper followed Peter outside.

"Don't worry, he won't go far."

She smiled at me.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed."

"Yes, I can see. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself."

She relaxed as she told me about her past and her family and by the time she finished, the guys were back. Peter came to sit at my feet studying Bella quite openly, while Jasper sat beside her on the sofa and took her hand.

Peter started on one of his rambling monologues about nothing in particular, mainly the Major's faults as a handyman which Bella seemed to find funny and gave me a chance to study the two of them. Bella was relaxed now and leaned into the Major who put his arm around her a little stiffly. It was amusing to see him looking uncomfortable. He'd caught his mate but he had no idea what to do with her next.

"Would you like something to eat Bella? You must be hungry."

She followed me out into the kitchen and we prepared a quick supper of pasta with tuna and fresh vegetables.

Seeing her smile as I chopped the vegetables I asked her what was amusing her and she told me about her first visit to the Cullen family, her first vampire boyfriend's family. They had apparently cooked for her but she'd eaten before going over because she knew they didn't eat human food.

"Rosalie, Edward's sister was livid but then she didn't like me anyway. I hope my arriving here isn't too difficult for you."

I shook my head.

"Not at all, any friend of the Major's is welcome here. Just ignore Peter. I'm afraid what you see is what you get where he's concerned and he does have a foul mouth but he means well… Most of the time."

She giggled and I warmed to her even more.

"So, I guess we'd better get you a bedroom set up."

She looked at me a little confused and then the penny dropped.

"Of course, you don't sleep do you?"

I shook my head smiling, it was easier because Bella knew a lot about vampires already.

"But we do have a guest bedroom upstairs. I have no idea why Peter insisted on one, but I guess it'll finally get some use."

Jasper wandered in as Bella sat eating and pulled a chair up beside her.

"How are you getting along with Charlotte? She's a lot easier to get along with than Peter, but you and he will get used to each other eventually."

She nodded unable to talk through a mouthful of pasta and I turned to the Major.

"I'm going to make the bed up. Maybe you could show Bella where everything is when she finishes eating."

"Sure."

Peter entered at this point glancing disapprovingly at Bella and I grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs with me.

"Well?" I asked in a whisper.

"Well what?" he said rubbing his arm theatrically.

"You nearly took my arm off woman. What's the matter with you?"

"What did he have to say?"

"Oh, that. Not a lot, but I tell you Charlotte I nearly fucking peed my pants when it turns out he doesn't know what to do next. He's like a kid on his first date."

I groaned, glaring at my husband who was smirking now, all supposed pain in his arm forgotten.

"And I suppose you jumped in with some advice?"

Peter shook his head, grinning.

"Me? Nah. It's been too long since I had to talk my way into a woman's bed."

"I think maybe you're jumping the gun a little, Peter. He needs help with romancing Bella. The early stages of courtship."

Peter sniggered then scowled when I glared at him in warning.

"OK, little Miss Know It All. What exactly are they?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well how about romance Peter? Women respond well to that."

He brushed that away with a wave of his hand.

"Nah, drag em upstairs and bang the hell out of em. Works every time."

"I hope you didn't say that to him," I growled.

"Give me a little credit, woman. I just said he should try the old hug and kiss technique. I seem to remember it worked on you."

I laughed out loud.

I think your memory is at fault Peter. The term romance is incompatible with your idea of women and don't forget we were vampires when we first met. It's different for them. She's still human."

"No shit, Sherlock!".

I smacked him around the head. "Go get the sheets and towels before I rip your tongue out."

He waggled his eyebrows at me Marx fashion

"I thought you liked what I could do with that."

"Go."

At this point, self-preservation kicked in and he went!

**Bella**

I knew things were going to be awkward, but although Charlotte tried to make me feel welcome Peter just sat and watched me like he was trying to decide where to bite first. I wasn't sure Jasper had noticed, he was busy telling them about the situation in Forks and how we needed to lie low for a while.

Deciding it might be better to give Peter some space to say what he obviously had on his mind I elected to get a shower and then try to sleep. I still felt exhausted even though I'd slept part of the journey. So, I thanked them and went upstairs opening and closing the bathroom door so they would think I was out of earshot. Instead, I tiptoed to the top of the stairs and sat down out of sight in order to listen to the conversation.

There was a short pause and then I heard Peter's voice.

"Major, I have to say this as your friend. I think you've lost your fucking mind. Falling for a human girl is one thing, I have no problem with the whole love em and drain em idea, but falling in love with one? You do know that the Volturi will go fucking nuts if they find out? She's a human for fuck's sake and you brought her here. I know we're friends, but, Major, she's a temptation to both of us and in our own home. You need brain surgery. Fuck her if you need to, then drain her and we'll help you dispose of the body. I just hope no one knows you brought her here."

I'd heard enough, Peter was right, this was insane. A vampire like the Major in love with a mere human? It was bad enough for Edward! Would he listen to his friend? Could he really give up his life for one with me? I'd missed a few words as I thought about this but hearing my name mentioned brought my attention back to the conversation.

"Bella is my life, Peter. I am in love with her, she is the one. I'm just sorry you feel the way you do. You're right, I should never have brought her here. I'll just get her and we'll leave."

Charlotte stopped him.

"Excuse me, but can I say something?"

The collective 'NO' was very loud.

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Peter, the Major found his mate at last. Does it really matter that she's human? It's his choice, not yours and she seems to know what she wants, otherwise, why would she have run away with him? It's nothing to do with us and you will watch your mouth while she's here or you'll answer to me. Bella is a guest, treat her like one, not like one of your drinking buddies! Major, if you feel that way about her and you've told her so then it's obviously right. Have you?"

There was a long silence and I waited along with Charlotte.

"Not exactly. I mean I told her I loved her but we haven't really discussed the future."

Peter groaned.

"Fuck! I knew it".

"She's told me how she feels and that's the same way I feel about her."

"OK. Well, for starters you need to explain everything to her. Then if she's still happy she's welcome to stay and if she's not I'll take her back home myself. Agreed?"

Charlotte sounded very definite as if talking to a couple of naughty schoolboys.

Jasper must have nodded because she carried on.

"Good. Now, Major, you go hunt and you," she must have indicated Peter, "Go keep him company. Now."

I heard the door open and close and got up very quietly heading for the bathroom only to hear Charlotte call my name.

"Bella, they've gone. You can come down again now."

So, she knew I'd been listening.

"I really need to talk to you, but I'll come up if you prefer".

I walked slowly down the stairs.

"Did they know?"

She shook her head.

"No, they were way too busy with their pissing contest. Come and sit down."

She patted the seat beside her and I sat down gingerly.

She smiled at the look on my face and shook her head.

"Confused?"

I nodded, "A little, yes."

"Well, firstly don't take any notice of that fool of a husband of mine. Peter has a tendency to open his mouth before engaging his brain. He'll work it all out, but it was a bit of a shock when you arrived. We've waited years for the Major to find his mate, but he never even bothered to look. Then a few years ago he got really depressed and left us to roam the country with some nomads who visited on their way through Colorado. I think Peter got on his nerves. He has a tendency to do that too you may have noticed."

I interrupted her, "You mean Victoria and Laurent?"

"Yes, and lo and behold he ran into you. He came back to us and he was just different. Not so sad, so hard on himself. He wouldn't tell us anything but it was obvious that something had changed in his life. He would disappear for months at a time and every time he came back it was as if a layer of his armor has been peeled away. Then he just upped and disappeared without a word of explanation right in the middle of building the cabin which was odd. The Major never left in the middle of a job so we knew something big was happening. Peter was pissed he had to finish this place himself and he felt there was something wrong. He told me that trouble was coming and Peter is never wrong. I think you just shocked the hell out of him, you were the last thing he was expecting and something he just isn't sure how to handle. How long have you known the Major?"

I pulled a face.

"Some months I guess, but I only really got to know him over the last couple of months. Since he started making contact with me."

"And how much do you know about him?"

I was cautious now.

"Enough. If you're trying to put me off with horror stories then please don't bother. I've already heard that he's Satan's right-hand man so many times that it's getting boring."

She laughed at that.

"Sorry, I wasn't actually. I wanted to tell you a few things that I'm sure your other informants left out. He's loyal, brave, and a good friend to have in a tight corner. He'll repay all the trust you put in him with interest. Yet I've never found a more confused and lonely individual in all my years wandering the Earth. Now, that last surprises you, doesn't it?"

"In a way, but not totally. I know he'll look after me and I know he loves me, but I also know he hasn't the faintest idea how to act with me."

She nodded appreciatively.

"Well, it looks like you got him nailed pretty good."

I felt better after talking to Charlotte and went back to bed able to sleep at last. I still had to find a way to make Jasper relax in my presence because I knew he would be so much more himself, but it would take time. Something at least we both had plenty of now we were free of Forks and Charlie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Peter**

I'd had little luck talking sense into the Major while we were hunting although God knows, I tried. So, on our return, I tried to enlist Charlotte's help. Not that it had done me any good earlier, but I was an eternal optimist! I had managed to elicit that they weren't merely hiding from the girl's father, a cop no less! Oh no, that would have been too tame, too fucking easy. No, if this Cullen girl was to be believed, and I was pretty fucking skeptical of that, he had the whole cast of evildoers sniffing at his fucking heels!

"Now let me get this straight. It sounds like a shit storm following you, Major. You've got the red-headed nomad psycho looking for you and the Volturi. Are there any psycho's out there who don't have you on their hit list? Only I'd really like to know if I'm going to be sitting with my back to the wall for the rest of my fucking life or if it's just gonna be short term. You do know if we have to start kicking ass and taking names we're going to be right at the very top of Aro's hit list? Or am I just being melodramatic and overstating your many fans?"

"I have no choice, Peter. I have to protect Bella whatever it takes, but you don't have to get involved."

"Excuse me, Major. It may have escaped your notice but you're presently sitting in our house and your lady friend is upstairs pushing out the Z's like Sleeping fucking Beauty and that makes it our problem too."

"You're right. We should go, take our problems with us."

"Fuck you, Major. When did I ever bail on you?"

"Never, which is why I came to you in the first place."

I grunted, happier now I'd had a chance to vent a little.

"Yeah, well, I'm allowed to bitch a little."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at that just as she always did.

"You never stop bitching, Peter. So, could we take it down a peg or two? As you so politely put it Bella is upstairs. You don't want her to hear you, do you?"

"Jeez, is she that thin-skinned?"

"She's feeling a little fragile right now and you aren't helping things with your rant, Peter."

"Well, excuse me I'm sure. Actually, I have to admit she's not that bad, for a human. You could have done a lot worse."

The major took that as a compliment, just as I had hoped although Charlotte still glared.

"I'm taking it that hiding for the next three hundred years isn't your master plan, Major? Tell me you have an alternative."

"I need to keep her safe which means getting rid of Victoria first and I was hoping you'd look after Bella for me while I do that."

I snorted.

"Babysitter, me? You got the wrong guy. Char, you babysit I'll help the Major."

"I thought you didn't want to get involved."

"I already am. Besides, how are you gonna manage without me to hold your hand?"

"OK. Thanks, both of you."

I could see our friend was grateful, but what had he expected? That we'd throw him out along with his mate? Didn't he know us better than that? This could actually be fun, it had been far too long since we last took the fight to an enemy.

"So, we go for the redhead. Where the fuck is she?"

"I have no idea, but I think we can draw her out if we can leave a trail pointing this way."

"Do you think she'll chance it if she knows you're here too? She knows how good you are after all."

"Maybe not, but I thought I'd let you lay the trail. After all, she doesn't know how good you are."

"You want me to lead Victoria here by laying a scent trail for her?"

"Yeah, because it needs to be done sneakily and you're the sneakiest bastard I know."

I smiled, at last, a compliment, well overdue but beggars can't be choosers I guess. "Yeah, I am. OK, let's get something of Bella's to use."

"Thanks, Peter".

"That's OK, but remember you'll owe me, Major."

"I'm sure you'll get it back one way or another."

"Too fucking right I will."

"I guess Char and I had better hunt if we're going to be playing gracious hosts to a human for a while. Will you be OK on your own, Major?"

"Sure. I think I can handle things, Peter."

"Oh, good. Your memory's coming back now, is it? Well, don't make too much noise. I don't want the neighbors complaining."

**Jasper**

As soon as they had left I went upstairs to see if Bella really was asleep. I guess I just couldn't keep away from her if truth be told. She lifted her head as I walked into the bedroom and smiled.

"Hi there, have a good sleep?"

"Yes, thank you. How is Peter? Has he stopped cussing yet?"

"I'm afraid if you're waiting for that to happen you'll be waiting a very long time. That's Peter's natural state. He and Charlotte have gone hunting so it's just you and me."

I watched her wondering if she might be a little nervous about that but got nothing, she seemed as relaxed as ever.

"Does anything phase you, Bella?"

She frowned, "Sorry?"

"Well, let's see. You're in a house out in the wilderness, alone with someone who is not only a killer but planning on yet another murder, and who feeds on human blood. How about that for starters?"

She smiled sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"But you won't hurt me and I'm guessing if you do have a murder planned then it has something to do with keeping me safe. Now, it won't be my dad, Jake, or Edward because you know that would upset me so…?"

She looked at me waiting for a name.

"Victoria. Alice said she was looking for you and she's too dangerous to leave to her own devices. So, Peter and I plan on taking her out."

She nodded as if hearing of a murder being planned was the most natural thing in the world.

"As for your other concerns. I love the feeling of freedom this place gives me so that isn't a problem either".

"That still leaves my diet," I pointed out and she laughed.

"Yes, it does."

She motioned me closer until we were almost touching and I wondered what she was up to. Then quite deliberately she lifted her hand, wrist uppermost, to my face, holding it so I could hear the throb of blood through her arteries and smell the aroma of her blood.

I felt a momentary urge to grasp her hand and bring it to my lips then took it and pushed it gently back down.

"Bella, please don't ever do that again. Remember you are a human and very vulnerable. Never trust anyone in my world, not even me."

"You won't hurt me" she replied with a conviction that made me feel humble.

"Perhaps not intentionally, but if you were to cut yourself and bleed I can't promise you that I wouldn't be overwhelmed. Vampires are always dangerous, even the ones who only feed on animals. Whatever they tell you, it's a risk. Please remember this, it's vital to your survival and I really don't think I could live without you darlin'."

I needed her to understand how dangerous her position was, how truly vulnerable she was here in my world. The Cullen's had made her too complacent, they had made light of the risks but they were fools and she had to understand this. I knew that theoretically, I could change her and then I wouldn't need to worry any longer but, and it was a big but, I had to know it's what she really wanted. I would not be responsible for making anyone live as a vampire without a fully informed choice. I knew I couldn't exist without her, but she had to understand all the ramifications of becoming a vampire and my mate.

We sat and talked, about her father and what he might do to try and find her.

"Do you think Carlisle will give us away?"

I shook my head, "Hardly, after all, what does he know for sure?"

"I guess you're right. Only Alice knows the truth and she won't betray us. I guess telling Charlie would only put him in danger if he believed anything they said and the Cullens can't tell him because that would mean breaking Volturi law. Now Jake, on the other hand, is a hot head, he might blurt it out in anger."

"No, Bella. Sam Uley will see to it that he keeps the secret of vampires, after all, to tell your father about us he has, in turn, to reveal his own secret and the tribe would never allow that."

After she had showered and made breakfast we went for a walk in the sunshine and she delighted in watching me although I could see she was puzzled. I thought it was because although she had seen vampire skin in sunlight before with Edward my own was unlike any others. Decades of fighting and training newborns for Maria had left my body covered in scars. They weren't visible to human eyes but in sunlight, they altered the way my skin reflected the light. I waited for her to ask me about it but she didn't and I wondered why.

**Bella**

I enjoyed our morning alone together, it was the first time we really spent time alone relaxed and away from the possible eyes of the wolf pack. When we walked outside Jasper's skin began to sparkle just as Edward's had and where it had captivated me then it took my breath away now. Jasper's skin reacted slightly differently from Edward's and I wondered if it was due to an individuals skin being unique like human fingerprints. I didn't like to ask Jasper, I just wanted to enjoy the peace and tranquility. I envied Peter and Charlotte their life and this home and wondered what kind of home Jasper would have chosen. This would suit me perfectly but it was far too soon to be thinking about that.

When the others reappeared I was slightly disappointed to have to share Jasper once more although I was relieved to find Peter less abrasive and hostile than before.

Of course, their arrival marked the beginning of the hunt for Victoria and to that end, I was forced to watch as Charlotte sorted through my few belongings in order to find a good strong scent to lure Victoria in. It reminded me of the time Carlisle had taken my coat from me to allow Rosalie to lead Laurent away from me. It was a bit embarrassing this time, I'd never had anyone sniff through my clothes before and I was relieved it hadn't been Peter although he had offered. After some deliberation, Charlotte chose two shirts and some socks.

Peter went off alone to trace and lure Victoria back here and I wondered if he would be safe alone against her. When I voiced my concerns both Charlotte and Jasper laughed and I assumed I was underestimating my new friend. The atmosphere was more restrained with Charlotte around but part of that was down to Jasper's tension now his plan was in progress.

I knew he was worried about me, about bringing Victoria here, so close to me the vulnerable human. By contrast, I wasn't concerned for myself. I knew Jasper would always protect me and there probably weren't many other vampires who could get past him. The thing that terrified me was the idea of losing him before ever having gotten really close. I understood that he was holding back although I wasn't sure quite why. Was it because he wasn't sure I was what he really wanted till the end of time even though he had told me he loved me? Or was it because he didn't trust my feelings for him?

The very idea that he might find another woman he loved more than me caused me physical pain. I wanted to be his and I wanted him to be mine, exclusively. Everything was such a mess right now. We had no idea what Charlie was doing, we hadn't heard from Alice, Victoria was threatening me, and the Volturi were looking for me because Edward had told them I might have some special gift enabling me to block other vampires gifts and, on top of that, I was associating with vampires thus breaking their most fundamental law. When would it all be over? When could Jasper and I finally start to live our lives together?

By the time Peter returned, only a few days later, my nerves were fraying but he was on a high.

"Fuck! That redhead is good. It took me ages to persuade her she was really following Bella and not a false trail but once she got on it she was fast."

"Yeah, I know that Peter, I traveled with her for a while, remember?"

I expected Peter to sulk or snap but he just smiled and I realized that he was actually enjoying himself.

"Hey, it's my story so let me tell it. I worked it so she thought I was traveling with Bella, that way I could break the trail sometimes to give myself a breather. Anyway, she's about ten maybe twelve hours behind me so how do you want to play it, Major?"

"I don't want her to get too close to Bella, we take the fight to her. Bella, you stay here with Charlotte, she'll keep you company."

"Keep me safe you mean."

"Hey, have a little faith human. I've just run all over the fucking country for you."

I cringed having put my foot in it again,

"Sorry, Peter. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful."

He turned and his red eyes flashed before I saw the first genuine smile appear on his face.

"It's OK, Bella. You're kinda growing on me and I'd hate to have to say goodbye just yet. The Major and I won't be gone long, just behave till we get back. No falling flat on your face until I'm back to witness it. I think maybe you lied about being coordinately challenged, you haven't fallen over once yet."

I groaned, wishing that snippet of information hadn't slipped out and then stuck my tongue out at him which just made him chuckle.

"For a human, you're good fun. Hell, I don't even want to drain you anymore".

"Gee, thanks for that Peter, I'll sleep a whole lot better now."

Peter went out chuckling hysterically and Jasper pulled me close for a reassuring hug and kissed me on the cheek,

"We won't be long, Bella."

"I'll still miss you, take care."

He smiled and suddenly looked so much more vulnerable, then he was gone and my heart sank.

Charlotte smiled noticing my expression,

"Don't worry Bella, they're way too good for Victoria."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about them, just me."

She frowned looking puzzled.

"Sorry?"

"How do you cope when Peter's away?"

"Oh, I see. Feeling uncomfortable?"

I nodded reddening a little.

"I remember that feeling, but it gets better once you are mated. Then you know there's no one else for either of you. Even when Peter is away I can feel him, like a warmth inside me."

"When Jasper leaves I just feel an ache deep inside which gets worse with every hour and since we've been together constantly since leaving Forks I feel his absence so much worse. I want to run after him, to hold him, to hear his voice. I think I'm going to go crazy, Charlotte."

"No, you're just in love with a vampire, it is pretty intense."

"Intense? I think it's more than that, Charlotte."

"No Bella it's just that, and remember he's feeling the same way."

"I guess so although he hasn't said much since we arrived. It won't distract him will it?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Bella. He's been otherwise engaged. He won't relax until you're out of danger, that's his main concern and until then he won't talk about you and him as a couple. The Major has lived his entire life in danger and I think it's about time he stepped out of that world and into one a little softer but I think you've got your work cut out for you. He doesn't know much other than fighting, pursuing, and looking for the next enemy around every corner. You have to persuade him that there is another way for him, another path he can take. Do you think you can do that? Is he worth the effort?"

"Yes, he is to me."

"Then neither of you have anything to worry about."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Charlie**

Nick finally got back to me after a week of waiting impatiently when I thought he'd given up or had no luck, but when he did he didn't sound happy.

"Charlie, I looked through all the current records, Nada. He doesn't exist not in any army unit I could access."

"Shit!"

"But, and it's a big but. I think you may be right that he's not what he claims to be. I think maybe he has a really warped sense of humor and is using an alias."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I thought what the hell and put it in a search engine going through the whole database, we've finally got all the historical records on the system now."

"And?"

I was getting impatient.

"There was a hit, just one."

"Nick I'm dying here. Spill it. What did you get?"

"Sorry Charlie. It appears there was a Major Jasper Whitlock."

"Was? When?"

"He was a Major in the Confederate Army during the Civil War who was posted as missing in action presumed dead. He was something of a hero by all accounts."

"The Civil War 1861-65? That war?"

"Yes. Sorry, Charlie. I don't think your guy was telling the truth, either that or the rank of Major really was just a nickname. I know this doesn't help you find your daughter."

"No, I guess not or if he was he's well preserved. This guy wasn't more than about 20 maybe 22 at a stretch."

"Oh well, he picked the right alias then. That's the same age as Major Whitlock."

"So what happened? You said he was a hero."

"Actually he went missing on his return from escorting a group of women and children from a battle area to safety."

"Well, thanks for looking, Nick. I owe you one".

"Sorry I couldn't be of any help. Still, I thought you might be interested in seeing the real deal. I found a black and white photo in a research book. Do you want me to fax it to you at the station?"

"It won't help but what the hell, after all the trouble you've been to for me I could at least look at the guy. I'll be in tomorrow and I'll pick it up then."

"Hope you find her soon, Charlie. Keep in touch."

I was going to leave it till the following day but then I got called by my opposite number in Port Angeles who was new in post and still a bit green behind the ears. On my way home I decided to call in at the station and check everything was OK. It was Andy's first shift in charge and I knew he'd been nervous so I thought I'd stop by and have a word.

We chatted about his day, he'd covered everything fine and smiled when I gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm just sorry you got called out by Chief Morris in Port Angeles. You 've got enough on your plate right now. Any news on Bella?"

I shook my head sipping from the mug of coffee he had handed me.

"Oh, right. Before I forget, you got a fax from someone called Nick Droges marked for your attention. I put it on your desk."

"Thanks, Andy. You head on home now."

I picked up the fax taking a gulp of hot coffee as Andy went out and almost spat it out. I stared at the photo then looked up Nick's number and rang. He wasn't there so I left a message on his voicemail.

"Not fucking funny, Nick".

I was fuming, what a stupid fucking prank under the circumstances. It never occurred to me to question how he knew what the Jasper Whitlock who had run off with Bella looked like. Screwing the fax up I threw it in the waste bin and finished my coffee then grabbed it back and smoothed it out to take another look. No wonder it had taken Nick so long to get back to me. This photo must have taken some work, it looked so authentic.

I couldn't sleep so I spent the night searching online for a photograph of the civil war major of the same name but without access to databases covering historical journals and research papers all I got was the same story Nick had told me. The civil war hero who had vanished, presumed killed by Union soldiers and buried in an unmarked grave. There were no photographs.

It did occur to me that if Nick had a photograph of the guy who was with Bella then he must know who the guy was, or at least have a clue I could follow. I sat looking at the phone but it never rang. Why would it? He was at home with his wife, tucked up snug in his bed right now like any sane person. I doubted I would hear from him again unless the bastard tried to apologize. But I would be contacting him to find out where he got the photo he had manipulated.

In the event I was wrong. I had just stepped out of the shower when I heard my phone ringing. Hoping it was Bella calling to tell me she was coming home I wrapped a towel around me and ran downstairs to answer it.

However, it wasn't her, instead, it was a very confused Nick Droges.

"Charlie, I just got your message. What the hell is going on? You sounded really pissed on the phone."

"That photo you sent me."

"Yes."

"Where did you get it, Nick?"

"The archives, there was a book with the photo in it, the only one as far as I know. I thought I told you that. Why?"

"Well, it's the same guy Bella went off with."

"No Charlie, this guy died in 1864."

"Well, he's got a twin then, because the guy I met looked exactly like the one in the photo. Are you sure you weren't just yanking my chain?"

"Hell no. I wouldn't do that to you, Charlie. Especially not under the circumstances."

"I guess not. It was just a hell of a shock."

"Well, they say we've all got a double but remember that photo was taken in 1864 and it's not all that clear. Maybe it just reminded you of him. You know how your memory can play tricks on you."

"No Nick, the Jasper Whitlock I saw was exactly the same guy as in the photograph."

"It can't have been, Charlie. Your memory is playing tricks with you. I'm really sorry man, I wish I hadn't sent it to you."

"It's OK, Nick. Thanks, and sorry for the voicemail."

"Forget it, just let me know if you need anything else."

I sat at the kitchen table looking at the fax. OK, like Nick said the image wasn't as sharp as it could be, but I was sure I'd seen this guy in my house a while back, and he took my daughter. The others called him the Major and… Thinking about it other things seemed off about him. He had no address, he lived off the grid. He had money but no job according to him. I sighed. How was I going to find a guy who didn't exist except in a sepia photo from the 1860's!

I cranked up my computer again and tapped in Major Jasper Whitlock again. I found the same hits I had the night before, about the war hero who vanished without a trace after leading a party of women and children to safety from Galveston. Looking on the next page of hits I also learned he was underage when he joined up and that his body was never recovered and no union army paperwork mentioned him or his death although that wasn't unusual at the time.

Scrolling through Google images again I found pages of photographs of Confederate soldiers and they all began to blur into one, but then something caught my eye and I stopped dead.

I'd stopped my search too soon last night, or maybe I'd missed it because I was also tired. Before me was a plate from a book about the Civil War written soon afterward. It was much clearer than the fax and it scared the crap out of me. Staring at me from the screen was the very same man who'd stood in my house having taken my daughter. Everything was the same, his face, his hair, and that look, the look of confident arrogance. The photo affected me almost as much as the flesh and blood version had. There was something very wrong here and I needed to get to the bottom of the puzzle. Making a snap decision I got dressed and drove straight to the Reservation.

When I got to the village I found Sam wasn't there, but Billy was. He frowned as he saw me standing there but invited me in, made coffee for me and we sat together at the familiar kitchen table. I'd sat here many times, chatting about fishing and hunting, the kids, our lives and all kinds of crap, but today everything had changed. He looked anxious glancing out the window whenever he thought I wasn't watching. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, I wanted him on edge so I could take him by surprise with my questions, he pointed to the paper in my hand.

"What's that? I take it this isn't a social visit?"

"No, it isn't. I came here to see Sam but he's not here so I thought I'd ask you instead."

"OK. What is it? I'll help if I can."

I laid the photo deliberately on the table pushing it across for him to see better and he stared at it, his face hardening.

"Interesting photo. I didn't know you were interested in the Civil war, Charlie. Who is it? A relative you just discovered?"

"I thought you might be able to enlighten me on that score."

He glanced at the photo again and shook his head.

"Never seen him before. Is he from around here?"

"No, leastways not until a few months ago. He hails from Texas."

Billy nodded his head slowly then looked up at me again.

"So, why should I know him? Or Sam for that matter?"

"Oh, I happen to know that Sam is acquainted with him and I'm guessing you are too."

"Really? Well, I don't. What did you want to ask Sam about him?"

"He's the guy who went off with Bella."

Billy glanced at the photo again then picked it up to look more closely.

"Photo looks old," was all he said.

"Yeah well, the guy in it served in the Civil War."

Billy nodded, "I thought I recognized the kind of uniform. We didn't have much to do with either side, the Quileute tribe I mean."

"I want to know who and where he is."

Billy pushed the photograph back across the table to me.

"I can't help you, Charlie."

"Can't, or won't, Billy?"

My old friend sighed and then shook his head.

"Take my advice and leave it alone."

"You know this guy, don't you? Tell me, Billy".

"Nope, never seen him. I just think you'd do better to leave sleeping dogs lie."

"It's Bella who's missing Billy, remember her?"

"Yes, Charlie of course I do. I just think you'd do better to wait. Snooping around is dangerous."

"So there is something to find then?"

Billy looked at me stony-faced,

"I never said that."

"And Harry? Does he know this guy?"

"He'd say the same to you, so will Sam."

I got up abruptly, angered by my friend's unwillingness to help me find my daughter, a girl he'd known since she was a baby.

"I'm disappointed Billy. I thought you and I were friends."

"I'm speaking to you as a friend Charlie."

I stormed out without another word. If, as Billy intimated, the Quileutes wouldn't answer my questions then maybe the Cullens would.

I drove over to their place and was surprised to find Carlisle waiting for me on the porch.

"Charlie, come in. I understand you've been to the reservation asking questions."

"I see the tom-toms are working overtime," I snapped following him inside.

Jake and Alice were seated on the couch with the big guy and the blonde girl all watching TV.

"So, what can I do for you, Charlie?"

I slapped the photo down on the coffee table and then waited.

"And?" he asked, picking it up and studying it closely.

"I'm telling you the same as I told Billy Black. That guy was at my house a few weeks back and now Bella has run off with him."

"I see, well it would appear that she went of her own free will."

"No protestations of innocence? No telling me that I'm losing my mind?"

"Would that make any difference?"

"No."

"Then there's no point in saying them."

"Who is he, Carlisle?"

He looked at the caption beneath the photo.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, or so it says."

"I know what it says, I can read."

"Then what exactly is it that you are asking me, Chief Swan?"

"How could he be in my house looking exactly like that?"

Carlisle smiled a little condescendingly.

"Well, he couldn't, now could he?"

"Carlisle, I'm sick of getting smart answers and the runaround. I know what I saw and I saw this man," I pointed to the photo, "In my house. He's the guy with Bella wherever she is."

"Is he Charlie? I think you'd have trouble getting anyone to believe you."

"I'm having a hard time getting myself to believe it, but I know what I saw. What I want to know Carlisle, is who and how?"

"Well, you seem to have made up your own mind who, and I can't help you with how I'm afraid."

"But you know I'm right, Carlisle. Don't you?"

He smiled at me sighing and then motioned for me to sit down. It was at this point I noticed the others had turned the TV off and disappeared although I hadn't seen them leave."

"Charlie, let me give you some friendly advice. Leave it alone while you are still safe. Ignorance really is bliss in this case."

"If I get hold of him," I started but he cut me off mid-sentence,

"Oh, but you won't Charlie, I can guarantee that."

"Are you trying to tell me he's a ghost or a time traveler or some shit like that?"

"No, I never said anything like that."

"Is he the man I saw?"

Carlisle remained silent.

"Is Bella with this man?" I pointed at the photograph that lay between us.

"I think you told me that earlier Charlie"

"Carlisle, I'd like at least one straight answer from you."

"Well then, you must ask me a question I am able to answer."

I thought about this and decided to start off with something simple but most important to me.

"Is Bella safe?"

"As far as I am aware, yes."

"Is she with him?"

No answer.

"Carlisle, I intend to get to the bottom of this if I have to call the FBI in."

"No Charlie, you won't. If you try going to the authorities one of two things will happen, you'll be laughed out of the office, or you'll never make it there alive."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, Charlie. I'm just stating a fact. Can't you just leave it alone, at least for a while?"

A voice cut in from the stairs and I saw Jake coming down.

"This is stupid Carlisle, Charlie is going to get himself killed if you don't tell him something."

I stared at Jake, did he know what was going on?

"You tell me then."

"I can't Charlie, it's not my secret."

"So why wouldn't Billy tell me?"

"It's not his secret either Charlie."

"But there is a secret? About this guy, Major Whitlock? At least now I know there is a secret and that it's not a tribal one. So, by process of elimination, it's your secret, Carlisle".

"Yes, at least a secret that involves me, Charlie, but you'd be much better off not knowing, believe me."

"If it concerns my daughter I have a right to know."

"No, you don't Charlie, and Bella will be safe as long as she's with the Major."

"So she is with him, and he can keep her safe because? What?... She knows this secret?"

"Yes, she does."

"So he put her in danger by telling her about it?"

"No, he never told her."

"So who did Carlisle? Who put my daughter in danger?"

"I'm afraid that would be us, Charlie."

"Us collectively? Or was it Edward?"

Carlisle sighed and his shoulders drooped.

"I think she worked it out for herself, but Edward confirmed her suspicions."

"So, where is Edward? Not in Denali I guess."

"He's here Charlie, but he can't help you. He doesn't know where Bella is either."

"And this big secret?"

"For the last time, please don't push this, Charlie."

I stared at him, did he really think I was going to let it drop now? Just when I was finally getting somewhere.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Peter**

The Major was his usual quiet self as we laid our trap for Victoria and seeing that put my mind at ease. Things were back to normal, well almost. I watched him though and I saw a difference, his mind wasn't totally on the task at hand.

"Major, you've got something on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?" If not Victoria might just get the jump on you. What was it you used to tell me? Oh yeah, keep your mind on the job at hand."

He smiled wryly before replying, "Bella."

"Yeah I guessed that much, what exactly about Bella?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Peter, bringing her into our world?"

"I might be wrong here but I think she was already in our world before you came along."

"You know what I mean. She was only playing around on the edge with the Cullens. They're hardly the same as you and I."

"True, thank fuck, but she called and you followed."

"Not exactly."

"Yes, exactly! You already told me you stopped Laurent from attacking her at the baseball game and you'd only just laid eyes on her then."

"Yes, but she was under the protection of the Cullens. I didn't want to start a fight."

"Oh really? The odds were too great were they? Let me see, there were what, six squirrel munching vampires and a human girl against three battle-hardened nomads led by the legendary Major. Yeah, I can see how the odds might have scared you off. Fuck, you could have taken them on your own with a hand tied behind your back. Then when Laurent decides to try again you stop him and save the girl from bleeding out. So, let me get the scene just right. There's a human girl being beaten to death by Laurent, blood everywhere, and you come in, take him out then stop the bleeding and leave the girl to be found by her Cullen friends. Now correct me if I'm wrong here but there's something a bit fucking odd about that picture. You stop her bleeding out and let her live instead of finishing the job yourself and feeding on a perfectly good meal."

"Peter shut the fuck up."

I was really enjoying myself now and nothing short of a flamethrower was going to shut me up now!

"No, no, there's more. You follow the girl back to Forks, Washington and start making contact, pretty fucking weird on its own. You meet her, you go on a fucking date with her and she still stays intact. Now you bring her here and introduce her to another pair of vampires who would be only too pleased to take advantage of the free meal you offer and you tell me you're worried about dragging her into our world? You have serious issues Major including totally fucked up thinking. The girl's crazy about you, bite her and change her, or kill her, but make your fucking mind up one way or the other. It's interfering with your thought processes and that my friend scares the shit outta me."

He looked at me furious for a minute, before nodding.

"OK, you made your point. Let's get rid of the bitch and head back."

**Bella**

While we waited for the guys to return I had time to consider Charlotte's words. She was right of course, Jasper was dangerous, and he was right, their world was dangerous for me, but I couldn't see a way out. I couldn't leave him and if Alice and Charlotte were right he couldn't leave me either. We were tied together by bonds far stronger than human love. There was no alternative, to be together meant my remaining in danger with only him to protect me or for him to change me.

"Charlotte, do you think he would change me?"

She thought about this for a moment or two before replying.

"Bella, I think you're asking the wrong question. It's not would, but could he change you. There's a very big difference. The Major hasn't changed a human in almost a hundred years now and I'm not sure if he could and neither is he."

"So what are you saying Charlotte? I have to stay human with him, a liability because there's no one safe enough to change me?"

"Well, there is someone, but it would be very awkward".

I saw where she was going with this without needing to be told.

"Carlisle Cullen, you mean?"

"Yes, but I don't think he'll be any too eager to help under the circumstances".

She was right, how could I approach Carlisle after dumping his son for Jasper?

**Peter**

Victoria was right on time, she appeared behind the tree at the far side of the clearing where I'd left Bella's dirty socks. They had the most intense scent of anything and we could see by her behavior that Victoria sensed a victory. That she was close to her quarry. We were downwind so she wouldn't smell us until it was too late. The Major went one way and I went the other in a familiar pincer movement and she was caught before she even knew it. When she saw me she hissed in anger and stalked forward, but when she saw the Major she stopped dead, surprise written on her features.

"What are you doing here? Are you after the girl too? You know Laurent wanted her and then he disappeared."

"Yes, I do. He's dead and now it's your turn."

Her mouth fell open in shock at his words.

"Why? What is she to you? I should have known when you stopped him at the baseball game. Do you want her for yourself? Perhaps we could share."

She was trying to edge away but we were way too seasoned to be caught out like that.

"It's no use Victoria, you're a threat and I won't tolerate any threats to Bella."

Her eyes widened in shock as understanding flooded through her.

"She's yours, isn't she? That scrawny little human has found a way through your thick hide. I'm amazed, Major".

"Well, amazement is as good an emotion as any to end your life with."

We moved in together and it was soon over. We'd been doing this too long to make mistakes and no one who stood against us had lived to tell the tale. When she'd burned to ashes we headed back and now we had time to chat without distractions.

"So, have you decided what you're gonna do about Bella?"

"No, I'm just gonna play it by ear. Make sure she knows what she's doing getting tied up with me. You know what I am Peter, so does Charlotte, Bella has no idea, she's an innocent."

"So were many of the women you killed in the past, didn't stop you then."

"Enough, Peter, You're trying my patience."

"OK, I'll shut up. Not another word. Nada, zip."

"You're still talking, Peter."

**Jasper**

When we got back Peter grabbed Charlotte in their usual hot embrace which was usually my cue to get lost, but Bella was sitting on the couch and I didn't want to subject her to the upcoming floor show.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

She got up smiling.

"Sure."

With a last look at the others, she followed me out.

"So, did you find her?"

I nodded unsure how much to say.

"And is she dead?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so I'm safe now?"

"No, not yet Bella. I wish you were. There's still the small problem of the Volturi. You remember them?"

"Are they really interested in me though? I'm just a human."

"Yes, a human living with vampires and who knows what we are."

"But only recently."

I interrupted her "And they aren't interested in you because you're associating with vampires. It's because of the possibilities of your gift."

She laughed out loud.

"But I don't have a gift. All I did was to stop Edward reading my thoughts and I didn't do that on purpose it just happened. I have no control over that."

"Maybe, but if you do have a gift they'll want to know all about it and if it's true and they can teach you to control it then they'll want you for the guard."

"But I can't make it happen when I choose, it just happens sometimes, and only with Edward. You can feel my emotions, I'm not blocking you."

"True, but your gift would only work to its full potential if you were changed and the Volturi would do that in order to get it. So I have to keep you away from them and that's not going to be as easy as hunting down and destroying Victoria."

"It would be if you changed me. I could protect myself then, even without a gift."

"Change you? Who's idea was that?"

"No one's, I just thought about it myself. I talked about it with Edward."

"Yeah well, let's worry about that later. For now, you need to get to know cannot make that kind of decision without all the facts."

"No, you have to get to know me. I'm the unknown quantity around here. Charlotte told me you weren't sure about me."

"Did she now? Well, I guess she's right in one respect. I guess we both need to get to know each other."

"That sounds like a good idea Jasper."

We walked into the trees hand in hand not speaking anymore, but just enjoying each others company. When he held my hand I felt warm all over, nothing like the way I had felt when Edward took my hand. This was a totally different, a wonderful feeling, my breath came faster and my hands shook slightly.

"So, where do we go now?"

He frowned looking slightly concerned.

"Did you want to go somewhere?"

"Well, Peter didn't seem too happy about me being here. I mean I know what he said but I thought he might like us to leave".

"Peter is just Peter, you'll get used to him eventually and he likes you believe it or not. Do you feel uncomfortable being with three human blood drinkers? If you do then just say so and we can move on."

"The fact you are three human blood drinkers doesn't really occur to me. I just don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable?"

"You're worried about making us uncomfortable? You're a strange one, Bella".

"Yes, as I told you, it's been said before. You'll get used to it in time."

**Charlie**

Carlisle could see he wasn't going to get rid of me without telling me something and eventually he went on.

"I really think you'd be better off not knowing Charlie, but if you insist I will tell you and try to keep you safe too. I must tell you though, you won't believe us."

"We'll see Carlisle. I want to know who Bella is with, the rest of your secret you can keep and i don't need anyone to watch my back. Especially someone I don't even think I can trust any longer."

"Very well, Charlie. Bella is with Major Jasper Whitlock. You met him, you recognized him in the picture, you already know. Why do you need me to confirm it."

"So my daughter is on the run with a man who fought in the American Civil War? A man who went missing, presumed dead, and who turns up here two hundred years later looking exactly as he did then?"

"Yes Charlie, that's right."

"And I'm supposed to believe that cock and bull?"

"That's up to you, but it's what you've been telling me since you arrived."

"Is he the same man or a descendant?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock was never married and had no children."

"What about extended family?"

"If you choose to believe that, then fine."

"But it's not?"

"No, it's not."

"Then the Jasper Whitlock I met in my house is the same man who fought in the Civil War, the same Major Whitlock posing in this photograph?"

"Yes Charlie."

"But how is that possible?"

"That I can't tell you."

"That's the dangerous secret?"

"Yes, if you can just accept my word for it that your daughter is in the safest hands at the moment it would be far easier."

"For who? You?. Where are they?"

"I have no idea."

"But you could find out?"

"Yes possibly, but not without a certain amount of danger to myself and my family and I have to think of them.. Besides, the Major is very protective of his privacy."

"Oh, I'll bet! You know something? The more I hear about the Major, the less I like him."

"Well, so long as he is not looking at you in the same way that is your prerogative, but he would be an extremely dangerous adversary."

Carlisle refused to tell me anything further and I left soon afterward more frustrated and confused than when I had arrived. Even the threat of running him in as a material witness to a crime didn't bother him.

"What crime, Chief Swan? Kidnap? Do you have any proof? I thought you said Bella had run away with the Major and that is hardly an abduction."

As I headed home I thought about the conversation I'd just had with Carlisle, if I didn't know better I'd have sworn I'd slipped into the Twilight Zone or something. It would appear that my daughter had run off with a man old enough to be her grandfather many times over, yet who looked like a teenager! He was also a Major in the Confederate Army and now lived off the grid but then I guess he'd have to with his secrets. Secrets, it was all about secrets.

The Quileutes knew the secret and they knew Jasper Whitlock, at least by reputation. The Cullens knew the secret and again knew Jasper at least by reputation, although something told me they knew more. But no one was prepared to tell me this secret for fear of putting me in danger. What kind and where from they were also unwilling to say.

I thought I was living in a quiet, safe, small town but it seems there were currents below the surface. Currents my daughter had got caught up in and she knew the secret, but not from Jasper. According to Carlisle, she had guessed it and if it hadn't been after she met the mystery Major then the same secret was held by the Cullen's, wasn't it?

My head was spinning and I wasn't sure who to turn to next or who to trust. I'd always been under the impression that the Quileutes and the Cullens were enemies at least Billy, Jake, and Harry had made no secret of their hatred for the Cullens. Yet now Jake was dating Alice Cullen! Either I'd had it totally wrong or there were fractures in Forks of which I knew nothing. I wasn't putting money either way, but none of it helped me find Bella.

I just wish she'd ring me so I knew she was OK and not being forced to do anything. I even contemplated calling Renee but soon kicked that idea out the door. The less Bella's mom knew of what was happening the better. She would never believe the story I'd been told or that I was as clueless as she was. Besides, she'd only come flying up to Forks ready to kick ass and take names and that would get her precisely nowhere. I knew because I'd tried it!

I decided to regroup, write down everything I knew or suspected and everything I'd been told and decide on a new strategy at that point. The thing that got me most of all was that everyone, except me, seemed to find it normal that a guy born in the 1840s should still be around and looking like a teenager. Was it me?... Had the world suddenly changed direction and started spinning backward?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Alice**

I still wasn't welcome on the Reservation, though using the treaty as an excuse seemed pretty lame. Still, Jake seemed happy enough at our place and everyone accepted him, except, of course, for Rose. She made it very clear that she didn't like Jake although Esme had stopped her antics after she had FIDO printed on a pile of tee shirts and hung them up in his wardrobe, the rest of his tops mysteriously disappearing at the same time.

My visions were not so clear now I was with Jake as if they were struggling to pass his aura. I didn't care though, I'd found my mate at last and we were blissfully happy, even hunting together. We found the rivalry a great stimulant and after catching our prey he would phase back and often we would end up making love on the forest floor.

Rose always glared at my disheveled state when we arrived back but Jake just told her not to be jealous,

"I can give Emmett a few pointers if you like."

Emmett laughed which put him in Rose's bad books for a few days but he didn't seem to worry too much, he just had more time to play computer games with Jake, in many ways they were quite similar. I found myself changing too, I no longer worried so much about designer clothes or expensive presents. The very idea of getting Jake in Armani was laughable, and I loved him just the way he was, my very own wolfman.

We sat watching the sunset, me resting my back between his legs when suddenly it happened. The first clear vision I'd had in a long time and I gasped with the vividness of it. Jake put his huge arms around me concerned at the noise.

"What's the matter, babe?"

I shook my head trying to dispel the terrible vision from my head then turned to look into Jake's face.

"Jake we have to find Bella, now."

He tensed and it showed me that he still cared about our friend.

"Why? Is she in trouble?"

"No, but Charlie and the Major will be."

That got his full attention.

"Charlie?"

"Yes. He's going to keep trying to find them and he'll come to the attention of the Volturi. He's going to get them all killed and he doesn't know it."

"So what do we do? Try to stop Charlie?"

I looked into his beautiful dark eyes.

"We have to find them now and persuade Bella to run and the only way to stop Charlie would be for him to learn that she's dead."

"What? We have to kill her?"

"No, well I guess so, in a manner of speaking. If we don't, the Volturi will find them and it won't be a pretty outcome. The Major, Charlie, Bella, all dead. Jake, we have to act and do it now."

I jumped up pulling him impatiently to his feet.

"How long do we have?"

"I don't know, a while I think. Let's hope I can see where they are and have time to make arrangements. Could you track them if I got us close enough?"

"I should be able to."

"OK, let's go then."

We packed a few things and telling the others only that we wanted a few days alone, then we left.

We could have taken Jake's truck to give us more flexibility but it wasn't exactly reliable enough for a long drive and Emmett overheard us discussing the problem.

"You can borrow my truck if you want. How long do you need it for? "

"A few days, maybe a week, Would that be OK?"

"Sure, we can use Rose's car for a week she prefers the car anyhow."

Thanking Emmett we grabbed some stuff and were just throwing it in the back when Rosalie appeared scowling when she saw Emmett handing the keys to Jake.

"Great," she said glaring at us with undisguised hostility.

"Your truck will smell like a kennel now. You know it will have to be fumigated when you get it back."

Ignoring her Jake started it up and as we drove slowly away he gave her a one finger salute.

"She loves me really," he said with a mischievous smile.

To me, Jake was already the most beautiful man in the world, but when he smiled it took my breath away. I really couldn't see Rosalie's problem with him, but then she was rarely happy at the best of times.

"I love you wolfman," I said leaning across to kiss his scorching lips with my own cold ones.

"Same back at you my Ice Maiden."

I laughed and leaned against him as we drove, feeling as I always did in his presence sublimely happy.

"So, what happens if we manage to find and get Bella away?"

"Oh, we have to. There is no if about it. I need to make arrangements to get her new papers and money then you and I need to find a way to fake her death in a way that Charlie will believe and it has to be an accident or he'll redouble his efforts to find the Major."

"What do we do then? Stay with her until you work out a way to end this mess?"

"No, we can't be seen anywhere near her. It wouldn't be hard for the Volturi to trace you and me and we would be handing Bella to them on a plate. She'll have to make her own way."

"Isn't that going to be hard on her?"

"Better that than a prisoner of the Volturi or dead, Jake."

**Peter**

I thought things would settle down once we killed the redhead but that feeling was back and stronger than ever. There was more shit on its way, I could feel it. When I talked to Charlotte about it she suggested it might be the Volturi.

"After all, Alice did mention that they would come looking for her."

"This may sound crazy, but it doesn't feel like the Volturi. This is something else entirely."

"Like what? Bella's dad hunting for her?"

I stared at her frustrated by such a stupid fucking idea.

"Would I be worrying about a human? For fuck sake, Charlotte."

"Well, whatever it is you're going to need to speak to the Major."

"I know that I'm not a moron."

When I told the Major, he wanted more information than I had for him, as I had known he would.

"Look, read my fucking lips, I don't know who or what. Just that trouble is brewing."

"In that case, I want Bella somewhere safe. If it's the Volturi they will be tracking me so she needs a distance between us for a while."

"And if it's not?"

"I would still feel happier knowing she was not here when it arrived."

We decided the best thing to do was to get Bella away from the house until we had a handle on the problem.

Bella was predictably worried and angry at the thought of being sent away even if it was to be with Charlotte but the Major was adamant and when he dug his heels in nothing was going to move him, not even his mate.

"Why can't we just leave together? You can keep me safe."

The Major shook his head.

"If it is the Volturi they will know we're together and it's me they will be tracking. Demetri is good, very good, and I have no intention of spending the rest of our lives running and hiding."

"Then turn me. If I'm a vampire too I can protect myself."

It was the argument I would have used but of course, the Major refused that too.

"I will not take away your life for this, Bella. It's not a decision to take lightly or to be rushed because you are frightened. I'll keep you safe, trust me. And then, when you are safe if you still want me to change you I will gladly do it."

"But.."

"No, Bella."

I opened my mouth to back Bella up but Charlotte shook her head in warning so I didn't. I guess it wouldn't have made any difference, once he said no he meant no. The fact I thought he was wrong was neither here nor there.

Charlotte spoke up and everyone listened because she really intervened in arguments.

"Bella, I think you should listen to the Major. To turn you now wouldn't help matters, it would only make them worse. A newborn is far too dangerous and impossible to control. We'd be so busy trying to look after you that we couldn't protect you properly and the Volturi would probably end up killing us all."

That did the trick, Bella agreed reluctantly to go with Charlotte on a shopping trip until the situation was sorted out.

The Major took her to one side to reassure her when she discovered that she would be leaving the very next day.

."I don't want you to leave darlin', but I think it's for the best until we know just who is coming. It will be easier for Peter and myself if we don't have to watch out for you. I'm going to miss you, but I want you to go with Charlotte and enjoy yourself. Buy yourself some new clothes, do some girly things just for a few days."

"It's going to be hard being away from you."

He took her in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you just as much. I'll call you every day. Just stay safe for me."

She nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks and it was a done deal.

**Charlotte**

I'd booked us into the Curtis hotel in downtown Denver because I thought Bella might like its quirkiness. It might also perhaps take her mind off the Major for a little while. When we arrived she gasped.

"Its huge, Charlotte."

"It's going to be fun Bella, come on."

I dragged her inside and once the porter had taken our luggage I persuaded her to join me for a little retail therapy in the on-site store. We had fun laughing at all the retro stuff which she didn't remember obviously, but I did. When she realized that, I saw she felt embarrassed and I put her at ease.

"Bella, living with Peter I have a hide like a rhino. Besides, we're friends, so relax. Just don't call me Grandma or I swear I'll knock you into next week."

I bought her some candy and we giggled our way up to our room which she also exclaimed over.

"Charlotte it's huge. Is it really just for the two of us?"

"Of course, unless that is, you find some hot guy you want to invite up to try the beds with."

She slapped my arm and cursed, forgetting how hard I was.

"Right. Well, do you want to go to the restaurant or use room service?"

I had to smile when she stared at me embarrassed again.

"Room service. You don't want to sit there watching me eat, Charlotte."

I laughed.

"OK Bella, I won't argue with that and I promise I won't make you watch me eat dinner in return. It's Char, by the way, Charlotte is such a mouthful."

**Bella**

I found I was starving and ate quickly, eager to see the city and save Char from having to wait around for the human to finish a meal she probably found disgusting. It appeared that she either knew Denver really well or had done some research because she had loads to show me.

When I asked her she just grinned.

"Actually Bella I'm just excited to have someone to show the sights too. I don't have many female friends, Peter tends to frighten them off."

"Maybe they just don't know him well enough. I was scared at first but when you get past that abrasive facade he's actually a very nice guy."

She stared at me amazed.

"Well done Bella. A lot of people never get beyond that facade. Now, come on. I'm dying to spend some of Peter's money."

We went to the Belvedere Belgian Chocolate shop first and she bought me some to try. It was delicious and I was still talking about it when we arrived at our next destination.

I looked at the name and smiled,

"Ranch wear?"

She nodded, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I'm making you an honorary cowgirl, now come on."

When we left the store I was the proud owner of a new denim skirt and shirt plus a Stetson which I flatly refused to wear back to the hotel.

"Cowboy dream, Char?"

"Hey, trust me. The Major is going to love you in that, you'll be in his dreams for sure."

I groaned but secretly hoped she was right. He was in my dreams all the time, it would be nice to think I was in his. Although thinking about it they would have to be daydreams as he never slept!

He called that evening as promised to see what I'd been doing and I told him about the chocolate shop,

"Sounds good. Did it taste good too?"

"Oh yes but if we keep going back I'm going to be as big as a bull by the time we get back."

I heard a deep chuckle and cursed as I realized Peter had heard too.

We chatted for a while and I was relieved to hear they hadn't seen anything. Peter's danger seeking radar wasn't getting any louder and it wasn't until I finally said goodbye that I realized the longer it took the longer we would be forced to remain apart.

When we finished the call Charlotte looked at me a little puzzled.

"Why didn't you tell him about your new outfit?"

"I'm saving them as a surprise."

She smiled.

"Good idea Bella."

While I slept that night Charlotte went hunting and I tried not to think about what she was doing. I slept badly as it was. This was a strange city, a strange room, and I was lonely. I was missing Jasper already. He had become such an integral part of my life that even breathing became a struggle when I was away from him.

The next day I was taken out for more round shopping and found I enjoyed it more in her company. This time that included a sweet shop called Nystroms where Char insisted I try the almond toffee which was out of this world. Then she directed me to the Tattered Cover Book Store. Now, this was more my style, it was wonderful and I immersed myself in the bookshelves while Char left me to do some shopping of her own.

For a little while, I even forgot I was alone but the ache in my chest reminded me how far away from Jasper I was. When Char got back she was smiling suspiciously and wouldn't tell me where she'd been, even when I grilled her over my lunch.

As we strolled around in the afternoon I noticed a place called John Fielder's' Colorado which intrigued me. Char wasn't interested in this place so she went off once more doing whatever it was she did to pass the time while the human browsed! I loved the photographs in the gallery and wished I could compose pictures like this.

I found a photo that I thought Jasper might like called Peanut Lake Sunrise and I ordered a copy. Then while I waited I looked around to see if I could find another for Peter and Char as a thank you for having me as a guest. Longs Peak Sunset caught my eye so I ordered one of those too and while I waited I sat outside and watched the people walking by. They had no idea that vampires and werewolves existed and that at least one was in their midst right now. About a year ago I would have been equally as clueless, but now… Now, well, I wouldn't have it any other way despite being in danger right now.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Alice**

I had done all I could while traveling, ensuring that Jenks, the family lawyer, understood the urgency of the task I had given him and the need for confidentiality. No one could know what he had done for me, but he was aware that crossing me would be harmful to his health so I wasn't terribly concerned about that.

He had a useful contact, another lawyer who understood that some people needed things doing that were a little 'unusual' in Denver, which is where I was sure we would find Bella. So, the first thing we did on our arrival was to call at the lawyer's office. A rather shabbier office than the one Jenks operated from and picked up the thick manila envelope that was waiting ready for me. There was no need to check the contents. I knew that Jenks would ensure his friend understood how unwise it would be to try and rip me off.

Unfortunately, I had no idea where to go from here so we found a place to park. Then while Jake went off to grab something to eat I tried to search for Bella using my gift. It had been impossible in his company, I had been very lucky to get the warning vision, but there had been no others since.

I was about to give up when I finally saw something, Bella with the Major and two other vampires, all friends by the look of things, but just as I got a location, Boulder, it changed. The vision went misty and I cursed. If I lost her again now it could be a long time before anything new came through. Closing my eyes I concentrated on her face and the vision cleared once more. I had been right to come here, Bella was in the city somewhere. I could see stores and crowds of people. She was somewhere in the shopping district.

When Jake got back I explained what I'd seen and he smiled, touching my cheek with a flaming finger.

"So my clever little seer, what do we do now?"

I leaned into his touch and sighed contentedly.

"That feels so good Jake, but we have to get moving. They've made it easier for us by splitting up. We don't have to deal with the Major and I wasn't looking forward to that. It appears she has just one companion, a female. A friend of his I think."

"So where are they?"

I pursed my lips as I tried to conjure up the images again.

"Downtown Denver I think. They're shopping and I think they are staying at one of the bigger hotels, that's clever because it's more anonymous."

"Do you think they suspect something and have sent Bella out of harm's way?"

"I don't know, maybe. But if they do then the danger they are seeing is connected to the Major, not Bella."

"OK. Now if we miss Bella in the shopping district we can get her at the hotel. Which one is it, do you know?"

"You drive and I'll use Google, try to get the location of the biggest hotels."

He started the engine and pulled out into the flow of traffic as I leaned back taking out my cell phone and tapping away.

**Bella**

I was beginning to wonder how much longer Charlotte would be, I'd been sitting here for half an hour now, but I had managed to get myself a coffee and danish and it was warm if overcast. I had chosen a seat close to the sidewalk so as to be obvious to Charlotte when she appeared and was looking out for her when suddenly I felt someone sit down behind me.

Then I heard a familiar voice and started, almost scalding my hand with the hot liquid which splashed onto the tabletop. I turned, shocked to find Jake sitting there.

"Jake, what the heck are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Oh, that would be my fault, Bella."

I turned to the other side to find Alice seated next to him. Jake and Alice together? There was definitely something wrong with that picture!

"Alice, what are you doing here? Is there a problem? Is Charlie OK?"

She frowned, looking troubled.

"Yes he is, but he won't stay that way. Bella, I am so sorry but you have to come with us right now."

"Why? What's going on? Has something changed? Why is Jake here?"

"Jake is a long story and we don't have time for that. I had another vision, Bella. You have to come with us now. If you don't terrible things are going to happen."

"What? Alice, tell me."

"Charlie is looking for you, he won't listen to anyone and he's asking awkward questions. He's already discovered something about the Major that could put him in terrible danger. It's going to bring him to the attention of the Volturi and you know what that means."

"OK then. I'll call Charlie and tell him I'm fine and to stop digging. Then Jasper can change me. Problem solved."

Alice shook her head firmly.

"Oh Bella, I wish it was that simple, but it's too late for that. Things have been put in motion that can't be easily stopped. You have to come with us now and we have to persuade everyone that you are dead. If not, both Charlie and the Major will be murdered by the Volturi, I've seen it. They only need the smallest excuse to rid themselves of the Major. He scares them and he has refused to join them. Aro will jump on this as an excuse."

"But I can't do that to Charlie. I'm all he has and he loves me. If he hears that I died it would destroy him."

"Bella, don't you think the alternative would be worse?"

"What alternative?"

"You discover that Charlie has been murdered because you were too busy thinking of his feelings. How would that be any better?"

"Alice, Charlie has no one to look after him, I can't do it."

Jake squeezed my arm and I could see that he understood what I meant.

"Bella, I promise you that we will look after Charlie. I'll be there for him as long as he needs me."

"How long? I mean how long do I have to pretend to be dead?"

Alice had the grace to look embarrassed and I understood this was going to be a long term separation.

I shook my head firmly, "No. Couldn't you just persuade Charlie that I don't want anything to do with him and let me go back to Jasper? I could live with that.

"I'm sorry Bella. I tried that alternative, but it still got the Major's friends killed by the Volturi and him either dead or captured and forced to work for them. You might save Charlie because he'll have no need to search for you any longer but the ripples he has set in motion will still go on. The Volturi will be forced to act against the family because they will discover that you learned the secret from us."

"And if I die, Alice? How will that change things."

"The Volturi will give up the hunt. Edward and Carlisle will get a slap on the wrist because although you knew you did keep our secret. The Major and his friends will blend into the background and the Volturi will stop looking for him. Aro would much rather not start a war with such an opponent. Bella. You have no choice. Either you live alone with the knowledge that you've saved Charlie and the Major or you continue to play happy families until one day the Volturi appear and kill everyone before your very eyes."

Put like that it made me sound selfish and uncaring. Alice was right, I had no choice but even thinking that I felt my heart crack open and begin to bleed. A pain I knew would be my constant companion for the rest of my life blossomed in my chest as I nodded feeling sick even as I did so. I couldn't help thinking about all the lives I held in my hands right now.

"Bella, do you trust me? Have I ever pointed you wrong?"

I answered her reluctantly.

"No, but I can't just leave Jasper..."

"Leave now, or be responsible for all those deaths. It's your choice Bella, but you have to decide quickly. Your friend will be back soon and then it will be too late. The die will already be cast."

I looked appealingly at Jake who held me more closely.

"I'm really sorry, Bella, but I don't think you have a choice if you want to save those you love. I wish things were different but you have to listen to Alice."

"You give me your word, Jake. Promise me you'll look after Charlie for me. Make sure he's OK and that he gets over this, he's going to be devastated."

Jake nodded, "Sure thing, Bella."

I nodded, blinking back the tears that threatened to blind me, and got to my feet leaving the coffee and half-eaten Danish on the table. Jake took my arm to steady me and rushed me away from the cafe and down side streets until we reached a vehicle that I recognized.

"Is Emmett here too?"

"No, he loaned us his truck because we didn't know where we would have to go to find you. Come on Bella, get in and buckle up."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't talk, just listen."

I nodded fumbling with my belt as Jake started the engine and took off down the road.

"We'll take you to the airport."

"The airport? But I don't have any money or clothes or..." I began but she turned to glare at me.

"JUST LISTEN, BELLA," she had raised her voice in frustration and I froze before nodding mutely.

"Right. Once at the airport, I'll give you a sealed envelope. Inside is a new identity, one even I don't know, and a bank book. Every month money will be put in the account, enough to live on. Change your accommodation at least once every six months for two years and do not contact anyone. I mean anyone from your old life, not me, not anyone. There's enough cash in there for a plane ticket, you can choose where to go. Just open the envelope after we drop you off so you know the name you'll be traveling under. You have all the papers you will need to live under your new identity. Forget all about Bella Swan she's about to meet a fiery end. Do you understand what I've just said?"

"Yes, but Alice I..."

"Did you get it all?"

"Yes, but."

"No buts, Bella. We don't have time for them. I won't be looking for your future anymore, I do not want to know anything that may put you at risk. We'll look after Charlie and as long as you do exactly what I've told you it will work and everyone will stay safe."

"And after two years?"

"You can probably settle down then, maybe even go back to Jasper if things have settled down but it could be longer. I have no idea how long it will be before the Volturi forget about the problem you posed them. I promise I will let you know when things are safe for you. But in the meantime, you have to follow my instructions to the letter. If you don't, and the Volturi find out, then all bets are off. Can you do that Bella?"

I nodded crying soundlessly at the empty future I saw stretching out before me.

"The pain? The pain I felt when I was separated from Jasper. It will stop me from functioning after a while Alice."

"No, it won't. You're stronger than that and it will always let you know that the Major remains safe."

"What about him? Won't he know I'm still alive in the same way?"

She made a face as if deciding how much to tell me then leaned closer.

"Bella. I saw him survive. All I can guess is that whatever kept Edward out of your head will prevent him from feeling the pain and allow him to go on. Isn't that for the best?"

I nodded, of course, it was. I just prayed that she was right.

I hadn't realized we were already at the airport until Jake stopped the truck, jumped out. and opened the door for me.

"Just a second. Your cell phone and purse, Bella."

She held out her hand expectantly and reluctantly I handed everything over, my last connection to my old life and Jasper were gone.

Jake whispered, "Good luck, Bella," and gave me a quick hug.

Alice smiled at me reassuringly and then they were gone, just like that.

Here I was, alone at the airport with just Alice's envelope and a couple of bags from my shopping trip.

I bought myself a coffee to settle my nerves and found a free table in the cafe. Looking around to ensure I was alone although who I expected to see I had no idea. I opened the envelope as instructed and slid the contents out carefully. There was full ID in the name of Jane Lock, passport, driver's license, the full works just as Alice had promised along with a bank book, credit cards, and a wad of cash.

I sipped my coffee studying the departures board and trying to decide where to go. I didn't want to go at all, I wanted to stay here, to run back to the hotel and go back with Charlotte to Jasper. Then I heard Alice's warning again. To do so would lead to the murder of the two men I loved most in the world not to mention Jasper's friends and Carlisle and Edward. How could I live with that burden on my conscience?

In the end, I settled for Sacramento although I had no idea why. I guess because it was one of the earlier flight actually took off an hour later and as the wheels retracted I burst into tears earning an odd look from the passenger sitting next to me and a tissue and sympathy from the flight attendant who mistakenly believed I'd just broken up with my boyfriend. I guess in a way she was right, but Jasper had been much more than a boyfriend, he was my life and I'd just walked away from him.

**Charlotte**

Bella had just vanished and, try as I might, I could find no trace of her. I'd been a little longer than I had expected because I had bumped into a friend and been cornered for a while talking. She was one of few human friends I had in Boulder so I could hardly just walk away and if I told her I was meeting a friend who was staying with us she would have asked to meet Bella. Besides, Bella had gotten into the whole shopping thing at last and I knew she would probably find herself another bookstore or cafe if she finished early.

I tried to follow her trail, but in downtown Denver that was almost impossible with the smells of traffic, fast food outlets, coffee shops, and all the other scents of a city center. I was almost sure I scented her outside a gallery but after that, zilch. I wasn't a tracker and the longer I looked the more frustrated I became. What would I do if I couldn't find her?

It occurred to me that maybe she had gotten bored with waiting and gone back to the hotel so I rushed back hoping to see her waiting for me in our suite. I opened the door expecting to see her and hear her explanation or apology, but the suite was empty and from the look of things Bella hadn't been back.

I cursed throwing down my own bags and pacing the room. What should I do now? I pulled out my cell phone and rang her number but it went straight to voicemail.

"Bella. Please call me as soon as you get this. I'm sorry I left you waiting so long. I'm back at the hotel and I'm waiting to hear from you. Bye."

I sat and waited as the hands of the clock moved slowly around marking off an hour. I couldn't wait any longer, something had to be wrong or Bella would have called by now. I would have to call the Major, I just didn't know what to tell him. How could I admit that I had lost his mate when I was supposed to be keeping her safe?

I was about to call the house when there was a knock on the door and I ran to open it expecting to see Bella. I was ready to hug her in my relief, but instead, it was a hotel employee.

"Mrs Whitlock?"

"Yes?"

"A message was left for you."

He held out a sheet of hotel stationery and I took it handing him a tip and closing the door. This had to be from Bella.

I opened it up and read the words.

"Sorry I left you in the lurch, but I couldn't stand it any longer. I've rented a car and am driving back to Boulder. Bella."

Cursing I called the house only to find no one was home. Oh well, they would soon find out Bella had returned. I decided to drive back myself and face the music in person. The Major was going to be mad at me, but I could hardly chain Bella to the bed, she was a free agent and had decided to ignore any danger and go back to her mate. I guess I should have seen it coming, but I hadn't.

The receptionist at the main desk was concerned about us checking out so early, but I assured her it had nothing to do with the hotel or its service.

"A family emergency."

"Oh, right. Well, I hope everything works out OK for you. Have a nice day."

A nice day? Chance would be a fine thing!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Jake**

I felt bad leaving Bella the way we did, but as Alice had pointed out staying with her until she left wouldn't make her feel any better and besides, we had urgent work to do.

"Are you sure this will keep everyone safe, Alice?"

"Sure? No, I can never be sure Jake, all I can do is to try and work out the alternatives. All I know is that if Bella and the Major stayed together a lot of people will die. She would never survive realizing she was responsible for the deaths of all those she loved. Bella had always been too sensitive for that to work. This is the only way I can see to stop the carnage. Everyone will believe Bella is dead if we do our work well and stop looking and asking questions. Am I wrong to be doing this Jake?"

I gave her a quick hug trying to reassure her and cursing my insensitivity.

"Of course not. Now come on, let's get things organized before it's too late."

Alice and I planned to rig the accident to make sure there was no chance anyone would think Bella was still alive. She had rented the car in Bella's name, using a copy of her driver's license that she got from the same lawyer in Denver. Then she left a message for the companion she had discovered was called Charlotte Whitlock by calling the hotel.

I followed the rental car driven by Alice until she stopped at the place we had decided on as best for the accident. There was a steep drop into a ravine one side of the road with railings to stop traffic from falling over the edge. I opened the driver's window, loosened the fuel cap, and revved the engine making sure it was nice and hot before aiming the car at a spot in the barrier that had been weakened by former collisions. Alice had supplied a body which was roughly Bella's height and weight with the same colour hair and placed in the driver's seat. Putting the car into drive Alice then handed me the plastic bag filled with rocks from the area which I placed on the gas pedal and then released the hand brake.

Jumping back I just avoided being dragged over with the car which crashed through the barrier and then peered over the edge to see the car roll over and over as it bounced against the ravine walls on the way down before hitting the rock-strewn bottom. There was a satisfying whoomp as the spilt gas caught fire and we left as quickly as we could leaving behind the slick of oil which had caused the skid and subsequent accident that killed Bella Swan.

We drove back to Forks more slowly, deciding on our story as to what we had been up to. Alice, in her usual attention to detail, had even requested some souvenirs from Yellowstone national park from the Denver lawyer to back up our story. Then we would hear about the crash and act as shocked as everyone else.

**Charlotte**

I tried calling the guys on my way back and finally got through to Peter only to discover that Bella had not arrived at the house as yet. I explained what had happened in more detail and told him I was on my way. I guess if Bella had stopped on the way for a comfort break I might even overtake her along the road, but I had only gotten halfway back when I ran into heavy traffic.

I turned the radio on to see if I could pick up some traffic news and heard that the road was closed ahead after a fatal accident. I guessed it was probably along that same stretch that had claimed two other lives since we had moved here. Humans sometimes drove as if they were immortal or invincible!

An hour later I finally got through, passing the site of the accident and smelling the smoke from the gasoline fire. The guardrail was gone to be replaced by crime tape and cops swarmed around the area, that side of the highway still being closed and the traffic was being directed by a bored looking traffic cop.

When I got back the Major and Peter were waiting for me concerned because Bella had yet to appear.

"I must have missed her on the road. It's a long drive for a human to do in one stint, she probably got hungry or tired but hasn't she called?"

"No, we've heard nothing and her phone goes straight to voicemail. There's something wrong, Charlotte I know there is."

"How could there be? She'll turn up soon."

The Major shook his head while Peter enquired why I had been so long.

"There was an accident, the traffic was held up after another car went over that spot on the highway. They have got to do something about it."

I heard the Major groan and it suddenly occurred to me what he was thinking.

"No, Major. no, I'm sure it wasn't Bella. You'd know wouldn't you?"

His face was expressionless as he grabbed his keys and walked over to his truck.

"Go with him, Peter. I'll call if I hear anything but watch him."

Peter nodded and ran to join the Major as he started the engine and they raced away from the house while I sank down feeling empty. Was he right? Had I driven past Bella's pyre? I couldn't bear to believe that, it was just too horrible to contemplate.

**Alice**

Jake got a call from Charlie two days after we returned to Forks and we drove straight over to the house. He was almost incoherent with grief having just been informed by the Denver police that a body found in a burnt out car had been identified as Bella's. Even though we had known he would be hard hit by the news we were both shocked at how badly he took the news. He just sat in his chair crying silently and attempting to drown his sorrows in a bottle. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone so prostrate with grief and felt terribly guilty although I knew I had done the only thing possible.

Despite the hard words between the Quileutes and Charlie his friends from the reservation rallied around to help him with the arrangements and Bella's mother Renee along with her husband Phil flew up a few days before the funeral. Carlisle and Esme offered their help too, but Charlie seemed, rather unjustly, to put the full blame on them for Bella meeting the Major and then running off with him.

The day of the funeral it was raining heavily and the churchyard was inches in mud by the time they lowered Bella's coffin into the grave already prepared. Charlie almost followed her into the grave, but Jake grabbed him just in time and Renee who seemed more composed took him back to the house promising to look after him.

Carlisle who had attended the funeral with the rest of the family although they kept in the background, took the opportunity to get us alone and speak to us while the others were mingling with other mourners.

"Is Bella really gone?"

I stared at him puzzled, this was the last question I had expected from him at this stage.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle?"

"I want to know if Bella is really dead. She didn't organize this to stop Charlie looking for her, did she?"

I had feared he would come to this conclusion eventually but he wasn't sure and was looking to me to dispel his fears.

"Do you really think Bella would have put Charlie through all this?"

Jake took Carlisle's arm pulling him away.

"I really don't think Bella would hurt Charlie like that Carlisle, and talking like that is irresponsible, especially at such a time."

He shook his head looking embarrassed.

"I suppose not. I'm sorry Alice, but I felt I just had to ask."

**Jasper**

I stood in the shelter of the trees watching the funeral and feeling Charlie's distress. I understood his grief only too well, but the question that went over and over in my mind was why had Bella rented a car to drive back to the house? What made her drive back without Charlotte? It didn't make any sense, I knew she had been reluctant to leave and sad to be away from me, but she'd sounded happy enough on the phone.

I couldn't shake off the feeling that it was my fault Bella was dead. I'd insisted on her leaving in order to keep her safe and she had died trying to get back to me. With her dead my own life was at an end, there was nothing worth living for any longer.

Only my own guilt prevented me from approaching Charlie to offer my condolences. I was sure he blamed me for her death and perhaps taking his grief and anger out against me would have helped, but now Bella was dead he would stop hunting for her and for me and that was for the best. Eventually the pain would subside and hopefully, his memories of his daughter would brighten his life once more. If only I could expect the same for myself, but the pain I now endured would continue for eternity. That's all I had to look forward to.

Unable to make any decisions I went back home with Charlotte and Peter but that just held memories of the good times Bella and I had spent together. I couldn't escape those even had I wanted to.

My friends had become my shadows watching my every move, ensuring I didn't do anything stupid. What they failed to realize was that it was too late. I'd already done the most stupid thing by sending Bella away. I'd spent so long on my own it should have been easy to go back to a solitary life but I couldn't. I couldn't think or find the energy do anything. I just sat looking out over the countryside and wondering what she had been thinking.

Charlotte had given me the two photographs Bella had ordered on the shopping trip shortly before she vanished and never went back to collect. I hung them in the bedroom I used as my refuge and spent hours staring at them and wondering why she'd chosen those two of all the photographs in the collection. I imagined walking into them, to see her sitting there in the landscape and smiling at me. Holding her hand out to me and asking me to join her.

Where she'd gone now I couldn't follow, she was out of my reach. I no longer felt that sensation that told me she was there in the world waiting for me. I had expected to become disabled by crushing sorrow now my mate was dead, but as Charlotte pointed out we had not become connected physically.

"I think that may be the reason you can continue even if you feel you don't want to. Major, you have to think of what Bella would want."

"Bella would want to be here Charlotte, standing here smiling at us, living and breathing."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Bella wouldn't want you to give up. If you do then you are ignoring her love for you."

I was angry, so angry I could have punched Charlotte but she was right. Bella wouldn't want me to give up but what point was there in going on? She was gone my very reason for living."

I couldn't stay here any longer, I was just making life unbearable for my friends and so I left, although I had no particular destination in mind.

I was tempted to check on Charlie, but I guessed I would be no more welcome now than I had been before. If he was learning to control his grief and pick up the pieces of his shattered life then seeing me would only make things more difficult and he didn't deserve that. I couldn't get her out of my mind either. There was no crushing pain but a dull ache that filled the space her love had inhabited and I wondered if it would ever fade and allow me to forget her. Was I glad about that? I couldn't even answer that.

Being close to her resting place felt right even though I could do nothing except sit and watch as the grass grew over the earth mound and the stone dulled with the weather. The passage of time was marked by the bouquets of flowers that were placed, withered, died, and were replaced by friends and Charlie every week.

**Peter**

The Major had been gone a long time and we were getting worried as he hadn't even kept in contact. He had been almost silent since he discovered that Bella had been in the car that went over into the ravine and then one day he was gone. It was as simple as that.

Charlotte thought the time had come to go look for him.

"I feel responsible Peter, he left Bella in my care. She died on my watch and I can't forget that."

"Char, it's not your fault she decided to leave Denver and come back. Fuck me, she knew why we'd sent her away. Why'd she have to do something so fucking stupid?"

"Peter it's the Major I'm worried about. How would you feel if you lost me?"

"Yeah well, that's different. We're you know... together, have been for years now."

"It's not different, she was his mate. He'd finally found her and now she's gone. We need to find him before he does something stupid."

"OK, but where the fuck do we start?"

"I have no idea, how about Forks? We know he met her there."

"You think he's hanging around her grave? Fuck me, that's sick."

She hit me rather hard around the head.

"Will you stop doing that, it rattles my brain woman."

"No Peter, I'd have to hit you in the crotch to do that."

"Ha Ha!"

I didn't want to admit that I was as worried as she was. The Major was our only real friend and if he needed us we should be there for him. Even if he didn't know he needed us or want us right now."

We drove up to Forks arriving to find it shrouded in mist and rain.

"Fuck, it's depressing up here. Why the fuck would the Cullens want to live here?"

"So they can be outside during the day I guess. Don't forget he's a Doctor."

Oh yeah, Dr Fang. So now what?"

I stopped in the centre of the town waiting for further instructions and she looked around,

"Well, there's the Police Station."

"And?"

"Bella's father is the Police Chief here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"I'll call in to get directions to the cemetery and see if he's there."

I waited in the truck while she went in to do some sleuthing, humans made me uncomfortable, all, that is, except Bella. She'd gotten under my skin somehow.

When she came back a few minutes later she gave me directions and I started the engine pulling out into the sparse traffic.

"He's there but he looks like shit. I don't think he's getting over her death anytime soon."

"That makes two of them then," I said pointing to the lonely figure standing by a flower-covered mound.

As we approached he never even lifted his head.

"Hey Major, you need to move. You're too conspicuous standing out here in the rain, soaking wet and with no coat."

As I touched his shoulder he tensed and snarled,

"Go away, Peter."

"Nope. Can't do that Major. Now, I really don't want to be rolling around in the dirt with you but I will if I have to."

He turned to look at me then and I saw a soul in torment.

Charlotte looped her arm in his and we stared down at the headstone Charlie had erected over his daughter's grave. It was simple, just her name, her age when she died and a simple sentence,

OUR LOSS IS HEAVEN'S GAIN

After a while, Charlotte encouraged him to accompany her back to the truck.

As we got in I glanced around and noticed another solitary figure standing in the trees and watching us.

"Who's that?"

He glanced over,

"Quileute wolf. He just watches me."

We drove to a nearby motel and persuaded him to shower and get changed out of his sopping wet clothing.

We heard the shower running and Charlotte began to lay out some of the clothes she had brought him from the house as he had left with nothing but the clothes he stood up in. Suddenly we heard a tap on the door.

I gestured for Char to open it while I stood against the wall beside it ready to act if necessary.

"Is the Major here?"

It was one of us a tiny one, pretty, with a pixie haircut.

"Who?"

"I'm Alice Cullen and I need to speak to the Major now you are here."

"What do you want with him?"

"Look, I'm not the enemy. I helped him contact Bella in the first place."

I peered around the door.

"Oh, right, you're Mystic Meg. Well, news flash. Bella's dead."

"I'm aware of that but I still need to speak to him."

Charlotte stood back and invited her in while I sat on the bed and waited to hear what this pixie had to say to our friend.

She cocked her head to one side listening to the shower running.

"Oh good, he can't hear us."

She lowered her voice looking very serious.

"You have to get him away from here. The longer he stays the more likely Charlie is to learn he's here and confront him."

"And that's a problem because?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"The Major wouldn't have a problem taking out a human, even a cop."

"Exactly. The Volturi only need an excuse to take him out and if he kills Charlie that will give them one."

"Why would they care what happens to this human?"

"They don't, but they do care that his daughter associated with vampires and that your Major was also interested in the girl. In fact, he's making himself too obvious, they worry he'll give himself away and that's not allowed as you well know."

The bathroom door opened and Jasper walked out still dripping, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?"

"Why are you here in this motel room?"

She shrugged.

"You might as well know, you have to go. You're making yourself too conspicuous. God! After all I did to stop this very thing happening. The Volturi will come here if you don't leave."

"Let them, I don't care anymore Alice."

"You may not, but Charlie will go down with you and I am trying very hard to avoid that. I don't think Bella would have wanted you to lead the Volturi straight to his door."

"Trying to avoid? What do you mean Alice?"

"I'm trying to keep you all alive for Bella's sake. You have to leave Forks before the Volturi decide to visit. Remember the law, keep the humans in the dark? You aren't exactly helping."

"Why do you care Alice? Bella's gone so why do you still care?"

Alice didn't say anything she just stared at him.

After a few seconds, I looked at him too. He looked puzzled and then frowned at her.

"Tell me the truth, Alice. She is really gone isn't she?"

"Of course. You spend every day at her grave, Major."

He touched his scarred chest and swallowed.

"Really gone?"

She sighed impatiently.

"Yes, Major, and you need to be gone too. I'm sorry I didn't help you much after all but I know she'd want you to keep going."

"Do you Alice? Do you really know what she'd want?"

She nodded.

"Yes, I know she loves, loved you, very much."

"I'll see you again soon," he said and went back into the bathroom shutting the door quietly without waiting for Alice to go.

"I'm so sorry for everything, but please, leave Forks now."

After she had gone Peter looked at me shaking his head.

"What the fuck was all that about?"

I shook my head.

"I have no idea, but I think we missed something that he didn't."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Bella**

When I stepped off the plane it was as if I had entered a parallel universe, one in which I didn't belong. People moved all around me, getting on with their lives, meeting loved ones, going to business meetings, or carrying on with their normal routine. Yet for me, it was the beginning of a new existence. One where I would never see any familiar faces or hear a familiar voice ever again unless I wanted to put everyone I loved in danger.

I wanted desperately to catch the next flight back to Denver but I knew that was impossible. If only I could suspect Alice of lying to me, but how could I? She had proved to be a good friend and correct on every occasion. I couldn't doubt her now just because it suited me better to do so.

Everything I knew, all the familiar sounds and sights were barred to me and I had to find the strength to begin over. I had a new name, I was in a new city, and theoretically, the world was my oyster, but I couldn't feel excited or adventurous. Instead, I just wanted to curl up and die. How could I face a future knowing that Jasper could never be a part of it? He was my soulmate yet to keep him safe I had to turn my back on him and try to make a new life, alone and frightened though I was.

I spent the first few days in a motel mindlessly watching TV and praying everyone I loved was safe. Would Jasper go to my funeral? Would he and Charlie bury their differences enough to mourn together? Of course not, Jasper wouldn't go back to Forks, why should he? I hadn't asked for the details of my death, I hadn't wanted to know and I doubted Alice would have told me even if I had.

It was vital that I bury all Bella Swan's memories deep and begin to think of myself as Jane Lock. I needed to make up a past for her, people always wanted to know about a newcomer and Jane needed a story unique to her. Deciding it would be best to stick as close to my own past as possible, I decided that Jane had been born and raised in Arizona by her mother as her father had died when she was very small. I had no siblings, that would just complicate matters and I had moved here for a new start after my mother died suddenly. That would explain my independent means. Jane would be a quiet soul, shy and introverted, interested in books and dogs. Maybe I would even get myself a pet once I was able to settle down. For now, I needed somewhere to call home for the next six months and a job if I wasn't going to go crazy with boredom or sorrow at spending every hour thinking about my dad and Jasper.

Finding a home was easy enough with my resources and I took a short term lease on a small apartment in downtown Sacramento. I had already decided that I wouldn't become reliant on the money Alice said would appear each month in my bank account just in case it dried up, but until I could settle down somewhere permanently it would have to be my main source of income.

The apartment was small and the street noisy and bustling, but that meant no one took much notice of those around them. In cities, people tended to keep to themselves outside of work or family and friends and that suited me well enough.

The first week I spent miserable and lonely shut up in my gilded cage and eating little, but then I gave myself a good talking to. This wouldn't work, I had to force myself to begin again and that meant going out, buying groceries and looking for a part-time job. Something that I could leave without any hassle when I felt the time was right for a move which meant catering or bar work neither of which I relished.

I found a part-time job covering for staff sickness at the university campus library. It was only three days a week and involved nothing more taxing than returning books to their correct shelves after students had left them on study desks, refilling the vending machines and ensuring the printers were supplied with paper and inks. It was also mind-numbingly boring but it forced me out of the apartment when I would have preferred to hibernate.

Every month on the dot money was deposited in the bank account I'd been given which supplemented my wages and I saved as much as I could feeling that by rights this money did not belong to me.

It wasn't difficult to avoid the few friendly overtures that were made and soon I was left to my own devices. I couldn't gather the energy to get involved in any social activities and avoided the places I knew my workmates frequented. Instead, I did my job, went home, and sat looking at the small TV I'd bought for company.

l fell asleep in front of the TV most evenings and woke crying in the middle of the night, every night. I ate only because I had to and as a result lost weight and was forced to buy new clothes which I hated. It reminded me of the shopping trip Charlotte and I had been on when Alice and Jake found me.

As the nights got lighter I would wander the area, walking because it was preferable to watching TV and at the end of six months I moved on just as Alice had instructed. This time I chose Palm Springs just because there was a flight leaving within two hours of my arriving at the airport.

I found a tatty little apartment and got a job at one of the many nightclubs waiting on tables. My days were the same as before, I got up, forced myself to eat breakfast, went for long walks, came back and fixed lunch if I could be bothered then slept for a while before getting ready for work. I ignored the lewd remarks and groping hands at the nightclub did my job and went home. Again I avoided making any friends, ignoring any friendly overtures and dying inside a little more every day.

My dreams were full of Jasper, I saw him, heard him, even felt his hand in mine sometimes, and cried when I woke up and found it was all just an illusion and that I was alone knowing it would always be like this. The guilt at what I had done to Charlie merely added to my burden. He had been a good dad, he'd loved me and done all he could to protect me. Now he was grieving the loss of his only daughter while she carried on, as usual, living her life or at least going through the motions.

After Palm Springs which only lasted four months, I'd had a bellyful of the work and needed a change, I went to Salt Lake City. Again I forced myself into action, found another tiny apartment in the west of the city which was more affordable, and worked at a restaurant serving mundane jobs were slowly destroying me, but not as much as the sense of emptiness I felt being apart from Jasper. Although I knew it was stupid I couldn't force myself to eat some days and sleeping was a nightmare, quite literally. I would prefer to stay awake than sleep and find myself in Jasper's arms only to wake and have to face another day alone.

Eventually, it all got too much for me and I collapsed at work, waking to find myself in the Emergency Room with a Doctor peering down at me.

"We've been rather irresponsible I think, Miss Lock. Starving yourself isn't a good idea at the best of times but to add sleep deprivation to the mix is just plain stupid."

I groaned and attempted to sit up discovering I was too weak to make the effort.

"I do eat and I sleep, just not enough."

"I see there's no next of kin on your admittance form. Actually, there's very little information at all. Is there someone we can contact? Parents? A fiance? Or boyfriend perhaps?"

I shook my head as Charlie's face floated before me. Right now I wanted my dad, I needed his quiet reassurance, but that was impossible as was Jasper's presence. I was utterly alone.

He frowned at me.

"Well, I think we'll keep you in for a few days and see if we can maybe work something out."

I was too tired to argue so I endured the next few days in the hospital on a drip and being lectured on good nutrition and sleeping habits. I think the doctor had my blood screened to make sure I wasn't on anything, but of course, all the results came back negative. I didn't need drugs to screw up my life, just vampires, or to be more precise the lack of a certain one.

He quizzed me closely about next of kin refusing to believe anyone could be devoid of any living relatives but even he gave up the grilling when it became clear he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted. After that, I didn't see him for a while and began to think he'd found another more interesting or forthcoming patient but on the morning of my discharge, he appeared once more.

"Well, Miss Lock, a woman of mystery. I think if you eat properly and use the sleeping pills sparingly you should avoid a repeat visit."

I managed to conjure up a wan smile, after all, it wasn't his fault that I had ended up here.

"Thanks."

"The nurses tell me you haven't had any sneaky visitors while you've been here. Is someone going to come to pick you up?"

I shook my head, "I'll call a cab."

He frowned.

"I'm just about to leave. Can I give you a lift somewhere?"

I shook my head again.

"No, it's OK. As I said, I'll get a cab."

He stared at me intently then shrugged.

"Well, it's your choice of course, but there are no strings attached, it's just a lift."

I was too eager to see the back of this place to argue so, against my better judgement, I let him drive me home.

On the way, it became apparent that there might not be any strings actually attached, but they were still dangling there.

"Well, goodbye Ms Lock. I would like to see you again if that's possible, but not at work the next time."

"I'm sorry, I don't date."

"I see, is there someone special in your life already?"

I nodded.

"But he didn't come to visit you."

"He didn't know. It's complicated. Thank you for the lift."

I fled from the car and went straight to my apartment locking the door behind me. I just wanted to be left alone, no, that wasn't it. I just wanted it all to be over. I made a sandwich which I couldn't finish then swallowed two of the sleeping pills and went to bed.

As soon as I fell asleep I dreamed of Jasper, only this time his face began to fade and I realized the pills were making him dissolve in my memory. So, when I got up I flushed them down the toilet. I needed to remember him to know it hadn't been merely a wonderful illusion.

The next day I went back to work and everyone was most concerned until I snubbed them and they remembered what a bitch I really was. It was the easiest way to keep to myself although I longed to have someone I could talk to.

When I got home that evening the doctor was waiting outside my apartment building in his car and I groaned. God! I should have got a taxi from the hospital.

When he saw me he got out smiling brightly as if he was really pleased to see me and ignoring my own scowl.

"Hello there. Have you eaten? I happen to know a really good Italian Restaurant and it was doctor's orders that you eat regularly."

I sighed.

"I don't date, remember?"

"Who said anything about a date? I just thought as I needed to eat and prefer company when I do so that you might be willing to help me out."

The thought of some company was tempting and I knew I had little in the apartment to inspire me.

"OK, But just dinner and I pay my own way."

He nodded with a grin of satisfaction and I wondered if this was such a good idea after all.

The restaurant was nice and the meal was good although I only picked at mine listening to his chatter about his day. He didn't seem to mind that I said little in response telling me how nice it was to have some company. I discovered his name, Steve, and the fact that his family lived in East Bench which according to the internet was the place to live.

I had just begun to relax on the drive home when started to question me.

"So where are you from, Jane?"

"Arizona."

"Really? I've never been there. My family have always called Salt Lake City home. I guess I'm not very adventurous when it comes to travel. So, can I tempt you to go out for dinner again sometime? Eventually, maybe you'll even do more than attack it with your fork."

As he drew up outside my building I scrambled out.

"Thank you."

He smiled, "Was that a yes? A maybe? Or a go to hell?"

It turned out to be a maybe and then a cautious yes, but only because it was preferable to sitting alone in my apartment and brooding. He loved to talk and I pretended to listen, he held my hand and I tried not to pull away.

I guess I was getting in deeper than I wanted to out of sheer desperation not to think about the past and all I had lost.

This was brought home to me as Christmas approached, the last one had been bad enough. I spent it all alone sitting in my apartment looking at the Tv without registering what was on the screen and gazing at the bottle of wine I had bought for myself. I was tempted to drink it in order to forget my troubles, my isolation but it was still in among my belongings nearly a year later.

Steve surprised me when one evening while we were walking to a local bar we often frequented me suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"Jane, it's almost Christmas. Would you come home with me and meet my family?"

I stared at him, meet his family? I almost panicked and fled, but the thought of another Christmas spent alone was more than I could bear so I nodded without speaking. Even as I did so I prayed I wasn't going to regret this. I couldn't give Steve what he wanted, I didn't love him. How could I when my heart already belonged to Jasper. I liked him and if things had been different… I was being selfish thinking of myself and not him, but for now, it was a case of self-preservation.

I couldn't sleep that night, I felt so very guilty but then it occurred to me that I could end up alone for the rest of my life. I could never see Jasper again and did I want to be a lonely old woman living with nothing more than memories? Steve was handsome, funny, intelligent and he loved me. I could do so much worse, but could I give him enough of me to satisfy him?

He picked me up at lunchtime on Christmas Eve and we drove to the family home, huge and imposing set in its own grounds with stables, horses and a huge swimming pool. I was speechless even though I had known that the family was wealthy and I couldn't help comparing it to Peter and Charlotte's place which, although nowhere near as grand, felt warmer and more homely.

Steve came around and opened my door just as the door was opened by a woman dressed in a maid's outfit. We were greeted at the door by a butler and another maid, assigned to me for my stay and showed me up to my room. As I followed the slight figure up the grand staircase I wondered what the hell I would do with a maid? I was already wishing I'd said no to Steve and stayed at home on my own.

Once I had freshened up, despite the drive being less than an hour, I found my way back downstairs where Steve was waiting for me and I was then introduced to his parents, Wilbur and Lulu, his two brothers Lucas and Gerald, and his sister Alice. This Alice was the total opposite of Alice Cullen, tall and striking with a beautiful cool looking face and long honey blonde hair. She reminded me of Edward's sister Rosalie and I wondered if she would be as big a bitch as Rose.

I was treated with great politeness but little warmth and was relieved when Steve offered to show me around the estate. I had never liked horses very much, they intimidated me but I did like the dogs. There were four of them, two chocolate spaniels and two black poodles and they at least appeared happy to meet me. Christmas was going to be more of a challenge than I had anticipated and I wondered if I would have done better staying at home. I determined to do my best to enjoy myself or at least not to disgrace myself in front of his family.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Bella**

Back at the house after our stroll Steve accompanied me upstairs and stopped to give me a kiss on the cheek before leaving me at my door. I went inside and sat down on the bed unsure what I was supposed to do next. He had told me dinner was at eight, but it was only seven now. What was I supposed to do for the next hour? I opened the window slightly, it was very hot in the room, and pulled out a half-read book I had packed settling down to read.

A soft knock on the door had me jumping up nervously and it opened to reveal Alice who glided in like a catwalk model.

"Jane,I thought you should know that we dress formally for dinner and I wondered if you had anything suitable to wear?"

I shook my head cursing Steve for leaving me in dark on this score.

"Oh, no. I don't."

She smiled condescendingly.

"I thought not. I'll have your maid find something for you to wear."

She swept back out and I collapsed onto the bed with a groan.

I really didn't want to dress up, it just wasn't me but it would appear I had no choice. I could only imagine what my maid would arrive with. The idea of having a maid to help me dress made me feel very uncomfortable. I felt my eyes burning with tears and wiped them quickly as I heard another tap on my door.

"Come in."

It was the maid carrying a long black zipped bag.

"For dinner, Miss," she said as she laid it on the bed.

"Thank you"

"Are you OK Miss? Do you need anything?"

She'd obviously noticed my red eyes.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed. I'm not used to all this."

She nodded with a shy smile.

"You aren't Master Steven's usual type of girl I could see that when you arrived. He didn't tell you how rich his father was, did he?"

"No, but I don't care about that. It's just that he's thrown me in at the deep end. I didn't bring anything suitable for a formal dinner. Actually, I don't even own a dinner dress."

She smiled again a little more brightly.

"Don't worry, Miss Alice has plenty of old ones she no longer wears. I can shorten the dress for you if it's a little long. I picked out one I thought might suit you."

She unzipped the bag and pulled out a long black sheath dress that was way too clingy for my liking. Seeing my expression she grimaced,

"Sorry Miss, it's the only one that would fit you, you being so slim."

"It's Jane," I said, "Miss makes me feel like a teacher."

She grimaced.

"Staff aren't allowed to use first names I'm afraid. I could call you Miss Jane, I suppose."

"Oh God that makes me sound like a Matriarch, Miss is better than that."

She nodded.

"Everyone usually rests for an hour before dinner so I've got time to shorten it if necessary. Could you try it on for me?"

I slipped it on feeling even more uncomfortable as it clung to me like a second skin. It was too long as she had suspected, but the maid promised me it would be ready by dinner and left carrying the dress over one arm.

Alone once more I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. All I wanted was to go home, but I could never go there again. Home to Jasper, home where the sense of emptiness and sorrow would ease and my body start to feel again. I closed my eyes and visualized him standing there as he had when I first saw him, messy blond hair, casual clothes and those eyes.

The maid came back with the dress now the right length for me and helped me into it. We worked on my puffy eyes and pale face and she was a magician, I looked almost pretty. She also put my hair up for me and then stood back to admire her work.

"You look wonderful, Miss," she said as she draped a white shawl around my bare shoulders.

"Yes, you are very clever. Thank you. I just wish I felt as good as I look."

She studied me, her head on one side before speaking again.

"You don't really want to be here, do you Miss?"

"No, it was a big mistake."

She looked at me steadily,

"I think there's someone else, your heart is already taken. You've been touched by a Cold One."

I stared at her startled by her words.

"What do you mean? What do you know about the Cold Ones?"

She shook her head nervously.

"Not now Miss, Mr Steven and his brother's are coming."

Then I heard the footsteps in the corridor that had alerted her to their arrival and then my name was spoken softly.

I took a deep breath and walked out to find Steve and his brothers waiting for me. He took my arm and as we walked down the sweeping staircase like the cast of Gone with the Wind a gong sounded ringing through the house. I'd thought such things were a film conceit, but apparently not in this house.

Dinner was a very awkward affair, mainly because I knew none of the people there, nor what they were talking about. I sat self consciously picking at the food and trying to look as if I were listening attentively when all I wanted to do was to go upstairs and lock myself in my room with my little maid and grill her about the Cold Ones. How did she know about them? What exactly did she know and how did she know that I knew about them?

I heard my name and glanced up from my plate to see Alice smiling coldly at me.

"Jane, we're going into the drawing-room for coffee. I called your name a few times but you must have been day dreaming., I realize this must all be a little overwhelming for someone not accustomed to it, but do try to at least appear interested."

I smiled at her cringing inwardly.

"I'm so sorry, I was just thinking what a lovely meal it was."

She raised one beautifully shaped eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? You didn't seem to be enjoying it very much, or are you one of those people who doesn't believe in eating?"

"Oh no, but I haven't been well so I'm taking things slowly."

She rolled her eyes and stood up motioning for me to follow.

We walked into the drawing-room together with the other female guests as coffee was served. I took the cup offered to me, refusing sugar and sat by the open window. The night was crisp but the cold air reminded me of happier times so I was happy to endure it.

Alice came to sit beside me shutting the window and complaining of the draught. Was she just trying to bait me? I thought she disliked me although I had no idea why. After all, she'd known me for less than twelve hours!

"So Jane, how long have you known my brother?"

"A while."

"Really, and where did you meet?"

"At the hospital."

"Gosh, it's like drawing teeth. Do you work in the hospital? What do you do? Are you from around here?"

"I work in a restaurant and no, I'm not from round here."

"Oh, a woman of mystery! How very exciting. Looking for a rich husband I suppose."

I'd had enough of this bitch.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm not looking for anything Alice, except an early night. Please excuse me."

I made my apologies to Steve's mother, Lulu who had been watching us with a bored look, and fled to my room wishing I had a car so I could just leave. I lay on the bed and groaned, what a Christmas! If only I had known what a bitch Steve's sister was and how out of place I would be among his family.

There was a quiet knock on the door, was it Alice with claws sharpened ready to attack again?

Sitting up I called out.

"Come in."

It was Steve and he looked concerned.

"Are you OK Jane? Alice said you'd excused yourself. Was she being her usual obnoxious self? I should have warned you. By the way, you look stunning in that dress."

"I'm just tired, Steve. I think I'll turn in."

He came over and kissed my cheek,

"Of course, I'll make your apologies to my mother. Sleep well, my dear."

I managed a wan smile and nodded, but as soon as he'd left I went through to wash the feel of his lips from my face.

As I came back into my bedroom I discovered Alice going through my belongings.

"Have you found whatever it is you are looking for, Alice?"

She didn't flinch just turned to stare at me.

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't. Who are you Jane Lock? You really are a mystery woman. When Steve started talking about you I had the family lawyer look into your background. We get so many gold diggers sniffing after my brothers but he came up with nothing. You seem to have appeared fully formed a year ago and that makes me nervous."

"I'm sorry about that, but I'm not romantically interested in your brother. We are just friends."

"Well, I don't think he sees it that way, Jane. I think he's very attached to you. I think you're going to have to tell me who you really are or leave this house and my brother immediately."

"I was invited for Christmas and when it's over I'm going home, but be assured I won't be coming back."

"Good. Just so as we are clear about things. I'd still like to know who you really are, your background is just too perfect, almost as if it's a story. Care to enlighten me?"

I just stared at her and eventually, she nodded and went out shutting the door quietly. I waited, just in case she came back but she didn't and neither did my maid so I spent a sleepless night thinking about what she'd said which led to thoughts of Jasper and tears, hot and scalding as they ran down my face.

I wondered where he was, if he was celebrating Christmas with Peter and Charlotte or if he was on his own again, a lonely nomad.

The next morning a different maid brought my coffee and pulled the drapes back.

"Good morning Miss. Merry Christmas."

"Where's the maid I had yesterday?"

I asked as she disappeared and I heard a bath running.

"She was called by Miss Alice I'm afraid. The family meet in the drawing-room at ten for presents and breakfast."

I nodded and stepped into the warm soapy water feeling very self-conscious and thinking my luck was running just about true to form.

When I went downstairs I was definitely under dressed in a new pair of jeans and a red blouse. but Steve ignored this, jumped up and kissed me on the cheek,

"Merry Christmas Jane, I hope you're feeling better this morning."

I nodded and smiled saying hello to the rest of the family. Presents were exchanged and my stomach dropped until gifts appeared with my name on them for the family, all of which were way too expensive but greeted with delighted thanks by everyone except Alice who took the earrings from the giftbox and examined them before putting them down on the coffee table and thanking her brother and deliberately snubbing me.

I hated the whole gift thing and opened my presents with trepidation heaving a sigh of relief when I realized Steve had probably chosen these too. Some books, a CD of someone I'd never heard of and probably wouldn't like and a scarf from Alice although from the look on her face what she really wanted to do was strangle me with it. When Steve asked if I would like to take the dogs for a walk I agreed with relief, anything to get out of this room and away from Alice.

At lunch time everyone went to dress again and while I just wanted out I had the rest of the day to endure so I put on my only skirt and a clean white blouse and dutifully trotted down to join the others.

The meal was fine but I just couldn't force myself to do more than pick and Alice glaring at me didn't help. In the afternoon Steve and I went for another walk after I turned down the offer of a horse ride. I think he knew how awkward I was feeling because he apologized for his sister's behaviour and not warning me how formal the family were.

"It's OK Steve really, but I have to tell you I'll be glad to go home tomorrow."

He looked crestfallen,

"I was hoping you'd stay one extra day, we're having a party with some of my father's friends from the hospital. I'd like you to meet them, they really are charming and I know you won't feel so out of place."

I shook my head firmly.

"No, I can't, but thank you for the invitation."

I think he knew I was really saying goodbye because he looked at his feet hesitantly then took my hand.

"Jane, I think I've fallen in love with you..."

I cut him off before he could say any more,

"Please, don't Steve. I can't."

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend somewhere?"

I shook my head.

"No, but I lost my heart a while back and I don't think I'll ever get it back. I'm sorry Steve, I should have told you before."

He shook his head.

"I won't stop trying," he said with a smile.

"It won't help and I think I should go now."

Although he tried to persuade me to stay, in the end, he accepted my decision and drove me back to my apartment.

"The maid I had on Christmas Eve, who is she?"

He looked surprised at my question.

"Oh, you mean the little Hispanic girl?"

"Yes."

"I don't really know. She turned up looking for a job and the housekeeper took her on. I think her family were wiped out in a fire or something, their village in Mexico was destroyed."

That would explain it, her village must have been destroyed by a vampire coven, perhaps even the Major himself. I wish I'd had a chance to speak to her but I couldn't have stayed any longer in that house.

Steve dropped me off, he had to go back for the evening dinner and the party and as I said goodbye he smiled sadly.

"I won't see you again, will I?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. Perhaps, but don't think about me. Find yourself a girl who can love you."

He nodded, sighed, and got back in his car.

I watched him drive out of sight then went up to my apartment slamming the door behind me in relief. Why couldn't I just have some peace? It was my own fault I suppose for accepting his invitation. I should have spent Christmas alone, would it really have been so bad? Instead I spent it with the family from hell, super bitch sister and the mystery maid. I wish I knew how to contact her without going back into that hell hole!

I made myself a coffee and sat down in front of the TV. I was so tired, not physically so much as mentally and my brain refused to work properly. I must have drifted off for a while because the phone woke me up and I grabbed it without thinking,

"Hello?"

"Jane, how rude of you to disappear without so much as a goodbye. Were you trying to run away from me?"

"No, Alice. I just felt out of place. I'm sure you all had a much better time without me and I'd have thought you'd be happy I left."

She laughed.

"Oh, I don't think you'll get rid of him as easily as that. He's taken a shine to you."

I couldn't be bothered to argue with her so I put the phone down and went to bed. It rang twice more but I just ignored it, let her keep calling.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Alice**

I could have kicked myself for that slip of the tongue at the motel, or had it been intentional? Although I had no idea where Bella was I'd had someone keeping an eye on her and she wasn't dealing with it at all well. She was merely going through the motions, not finding a new way forward and if she was having that much trouble, then it was a sure thing that the Major was too. I wondered if he had any idea she wasn't dead? He didn't actually look in physical pain so I was right about her gift shielding them both.

The way he looked at me, I knew he would be coming with questions. Unfortunately, I didn't know the answers I would or could give him. I tried looking into Bella's future and Charlie's too, but it was so misty now. I couldn't tell if the danger was as acute as it had been or if they could safely meet again and I wasn't prepared to take the chance with Bella and her father. Well, Charlie really. The Major would look after Bella, but Charlie would be at risk and even Jake and the wolves couldn't protect him if the Volturi decided he had to die.

It was hard on Jake, knowing the truth while being forced to watch Charlie fall apart at the seams racked with grief. He wasn't handling it well either, especially when he'd found she was on the way to the Major when she had her accident although Charlie could hardly blame him for the accident itself. I should have kept that note she had written or burned it instead of putting it where he could find it eventually.

I needed to speak to someone and it would have to be Carlisle. He was the only one who could understand the Volturi way of thinking and who wasn't rabidly anti-Major. I wasn't looking forward to the conversation, however. When I told Jake of the slip I had made he agreed we needed to talk to someone and Carlisle was our best bet. We even had the uneasy feeling that he already suspected what we'd done.

So as not to arouse the suspicions of the rest of the family we went to the hospital hoping to catch him in his office. When we got there, however, he was in Seattle teaching for the day so we sat at the side of the road a mile from the house to await his return, we just had to speak to him without the others hearing.

When Jake saw his Mercedes coming he flashed his lights and Carlisle pulled over.

I jumped out and went to the driver's window which he wound down.

"Carlisle, could we talk to you for a moment?"

He nodded getting out and leaned against the side of the car,

"Alice? Why do you need to talk to me in private? Hello, Jake?"

"I think we have a problem, Carlisle."

He nodded, "The Major?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised, he was always going to turn up here eventually. You must have seen that, Alice."

"I know, but he needs to leave or he's going to start it all up again. The Volturi watch him off and on and they are going to want to know why he's hanging around a human grave here. That, in turn, will put Charlie in danger again and it will all have been for nothing. So, what do we do?"

He took my arm staring into my face.

"Alice. You lied to me didn't you? You faked Bella's death. I knew you had. Now you have painted yourself into a corner. You need to do what you should have done in the first place, tell him the truth."

"But I don't know where Bella is now or how to trace her, Carlisle. My spy has moved on. Besides, what about Charlie? And the Volturi. You know what Aro might do, can you tell me? I can't see."

"I think that's the least of your problems, Alice. The Major will find Bella. It's what he decides to do with you two that concerns me."

Jake put his arm protectively around me.

"I'll protect her, Carlisle".

Carlisle smiled a little sadly and shook his head.

"I know Jake, but who's going to protect you?"

**Carlisle**

I couldn't believe that Alice had made such a stupid mistake.

"So now he doesn't know whether to believe Bella is really dead or not?"

"I think so, Carlisle. I just don't know what to do about it. I can't see the future clearly any more and I know they are both hurting. I think the Major will leave, but Charlie is suffering too. He does nothing but mourn and sleep. The whole thing has turned into a huge mess and worst of all... I don't know if I can put it right anyway. I have no idea where Bella is, we lost her and she hasn't used the bank account in so long we can't trace her that way either. She took a big amount out at the very beginning and must have put it in another account we know nothing about. What do I do, Carlisle?"

"Well, whatever you decide you'd better do it quickly because you know the Major won't hang around."

"I know, that's why I came to you."

"And do you think the suffering is still outweighed by the danger?"

"I don't know. I think the Volturi have settled down as nothing happened here. I know Charlie is suffering and it's quite obvious how much the Major is hurting, but..."

"Well, you can be sure Bella won't be any better."

"I know so I think we have to take a chance and tell him the truth."

"I'm glad you decided because he's on his way down the road," it was Jake who'd been on lookout for anyone coming.

Carlisle looked at me for a moment then turned and walked to meet the Major.

"He's going to be really mad, Jake."

"I know, but I'll keep you safe and once he understands that you did it for the best of motives."

"You think he'll see it that way?"

The Major walked up to us followed by Carlisle and I shrank back disturbed by the look on his face, it was thunderous. It was apparent that he suspected something and was not going to leave without getting it from me even though he knew that I had been right about Charlie and the Volturi.

"I want the truth and I want it now, Alice Cullen."

I nodded clenching my fists to stop my hands from shaking.

"I know and I will tell you, but I have to explain something first."

I explained everything I had seen and what Jake and I had done as a result.

"So you see, everything we did was to keep everyone safe. I'm sorry, but I really don't see what else we could have done."

"You left her, alone and defenceless to face a life on the run with the knowledge it was her fault Charlie and I were in terrible danger?"

"It wasn't quite like that, but surely it was preferable to everyone she loved being murdered. It was her choice, Major."

"That's your take on it."

"I only had my take on it to go by and after I explained it to her, Bella agreed."

"She would have agreed to anything to keep Charlie safe."

"Actually, she was more worried about you."

"Well, it's immaterial. Where is she now?"

It was the question I had been dreading.

"I have no idea. She's vanished."

"What do you mean vanished? You said you had someone keeping an eye on her."

"I did, but then when everything seemed to be working there seemed no point in following Bella any longer."

"You are fucking unbelievable. How could you cut her loose? What name is she using?"

"I don't know that either. I couldn't know in case I slipped up and told someone by accident."

"You mean that idiot brother of yours reading your mind? So how is she financed?"

"Money goes in an account every month. I wasn't going to leave her destitute."

"How commendable. So where is she withdrawing it?"

"She isn't."

"So how is she living?"

"She took out a lump sum at the beginning so she must have opened another account. One we don't know about and she has papers so she could get a job."

"Let me get this right. Bella Swan is on the run, living under an assumed name that you don't know, moving every few months so you have no idea where she might be, and you have no way of tracing her?"

"Yes, that's about it."

"Do we even know if she's still in the country? Or alive?"

I shook my head, "No, but I'm sure she is."

He moved closer to me and suddenly I knew why people spoke of him with hushed and frightened voices.

"Alice Cullen. If anything has happened to Bella Swan I will be back and trust me, not even your guard dog will be able to keep you safe. If you hear anything you contact me immediately. In the meantime, you look after Bella's father."

I nodded stepping back hastily and grabbed Jake's arm.

The Major whirled to face Jake his face hard.

"Don't even think about it pup."

Then he turned and walked away and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's just hope he finds her alive and well or he'll be back and then… God help us all."

I nodded, Carlisle had a point.

**Alice**

"What can we do to try to find her?" I asked Carlisle in desperation.

"Who came up with the paperwork for you?"

"Our tame lawyer Jenks of course."

"Then why not see if he can find out the name on the papers."

"I can try, but he doesn't do them himself. It depends if he's still in contact with the guy who did the forgeries."

"It's worth a try, Alice. If the Major comes up blank we need a fall back to offer him."

While I called Jenks, Jake and Carlisle went to break the news to the others. Edward would be furious and Emmett hurt, Rose probably disappointed, and Esme shocked.

When I finally got through to Jenks he fell over himself to help but there was a problem.

"The artist I used for those particular papers got himself into a spot of trouble and ended up in prison."

"So visit him, lawyer's privilege, and find out."

"I'll try, but its most unlikely he'll be able to remember. He did a lot of work for me over the years."

"Try. I'll be waiting to hear from you."

As I put the phone down Esme came into the room and she was fuming.

"Alice how could you? That poor girl, all alone out there somewhere."

Great and this was just the beginning! No doubt the others would have something to say when they found me.

I wasn't wrong, Emmett refused even to speak to me although he had been my main ally since my relationship with Jake became public. When I tried to speak to him he just shook his head looking betrayed and walked out. I expected more support from Rosalie, she'd never liked Bella and I thought she would be delighted to hear that Bella was out there, alone and friendless, with no chance to speak to her parents or the man she loved ever again, but I had been wrong and that shocked me.

"Alice, how could you? I really thought better of you. Bella was your friend and you turned her out all alone into the world with no support."

My mouth dropped open but I recovered my composure quickly.

"You hated Bella. I thought you of all people would approve."

"I may not have liked Bella's involvement with Edward or the family, but as her friend, I think she should have been able to rely on you."

I think after that I lost all fear of what Edward might say, he could hardly be more condemnatory than Rose had been. Since Jake and I got together he had avoided us wherever possible but he did make a point of finding me just to tell me how despicable he thought I was.

I think if not for Jake's support I would have felt very isolated. I did, however, feel somewhat better when he pointed out that the others may disapprove strongly of what I had done but they weren't exactly falling over themselves to find and offer aid to Bella.

We decided to visit Charlie to get away from the hostile atmosphere at the house, not that this was unusual. We tended to spend a lot of time with Bella's father even though it was so depressing. Once he heard about Bella's death he had changed, becoming more hard-nosed in public but a wreck in private. I guess it was inevitable as he felt his best friends, the Quileutes, had betrayed him by keeping their secrets, and as a result, he had nothing more to do with them. Jake and me he tolerated even though we too had refused to tell him what he wanted to know. I think he saw us as his only remaining link to his daughter.

We knew he was off duty for the next two days and always made it our business to keep him company at such times. By the time we arrived, he was already halfway down his first bottle of bourbon and was sitting in his chair staring at a framed photograph of Bella that had the place of pride on the coffee table at his side. I felt guilty as I always did when I saw him knowing I was at least partly responsible for his pain. Charlie now had no one, Bella had been his pride and joy.

He waved us to the couch and proffered the bottle.

"Care to join me?"

Jake shook his head, "It's a bit early for me Charlie. Have you eaten today?"

"Nope, not hungry but help yourself. I think there's something in the fridge. You know Bella used to cook for me every night and if she wasn't going to be here she'd leave me something ready to heat up. She never missed. Not once.."

He took a deep swig from the bottle and put it back down picking up the photograph and staring at it.

"It's not right. A man shouldn't bury his daughter. I was supposed to go before her. She never even lived. She was still just a kid. My only child."

I jumped up finding his sorrow unbearable right now.

"I'm going to make some coffee, Charlie, and something for you to eat. You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach."

"What about a broken heart, Alice? Is it OK to drink with a broken heart?"

I fled to the kitchen, this was all my fault. Charlie was disintegrating before my very eyes and it was all my fault. I wanted to kneel before him and beg forgiveness. Tell him that Bella was really still alive, but I couldn't.

When I rejoined them I heard Charlie's words and froze.

"He was there again. That figure at the graveyard. Old Gerry saw him when he settled on the bench for the night. I think it's him, that fucking ghost who stole my Bella. One night I'm going to lay in wait for him with my shotgun. We'll see just how immortal he is then."

"Gerry Packard is a drunk, Charlie. He sees little green men some nights and dragons on others."

Charlie squinted staring at Jake as if trying to work out if he was joking then he sat back taking another drink from the bottle.

"Yeah, I guess so. What point would there be in the Major standing vigil over Bella's grave, it's not as of she's going to rise from the dead is she? Or what was left of her."

I put a plate of toasted cheese sandwiches down in front of Charlie and moved the bottle out of reach.

"Eat something, Charlie."

He glanced at the plate and picked up one of the sandwiches taking a bite out of it and chewing slowly. I doubted he tasted it but he did empty the plate before retrieving the bourbon.

"You know, every day I think about joining Bella and every day I find an excuse not to. Does that make me a coward? I guess it does but I can't die, not until I find out what your secret is and I will, one way or another."

I wasn't sure whether he meant what he said. I really hoped not because that would only hasten his journey to the grave.

When he emptied the bottle he went through to the kitchen and came back with another.

"Me and my friend here are going to bed. You can let yourselves out."

Picking up the photograph he tucked it under his arm and walked, slowly and deliberately as only a drunk can, out of the room.

I turned to Jake, but he just shook his head,

"Leave him, Alice. There's nothing you can say that will make any difference. Come on. He'll be OK once he's in bed. We'll call in first thing in the morning."

I nodded and turned out the lights putting the dirty plate and glass in the sink before locking the door and putting the key in its usual place under the doormat on the porch.

.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Bella**

I had never been so relieved to be back in my own home, but I would never look at it with such despair again. Last night I dreamed of Jasper and for once it gave me a little comfort rather than the usual pain of loneliness.

I didn't have to be at work until tomorrow so I heated some pop tarts and sat on the sofa in the sweat pants and tee shirt I had slept in and turned on the TV. On my days off I usually went for a long walk but today I felt happier to have four comforting walls around me.

Later I went to shower and as I came out still towel drying my hair I heard a knock on the door. With a groan, I promised myself if it was Steve or Alice I would refuse to let them in, but when I looked through the spy hole I saw with interest that it was the little maid from the house and unlocked the door quickly.

She looked around nervously.

"Hello, Miss Jane. I'm sorry to call here, but I didn't know how else to contact you. I really need to speak to you."

"Come in, please."

I stepped back and she slipped inside looking around at my small living area.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Thank you, if it's not too much trouble."

I gestured her to the couch and made her a drink.

"There you go. I hope it's OK, I forgot to check if you took milk."

"It's fine, thank you. I'm not sure I should be here Miss Jane, but I think I should warn you about the family."

"The family? Oh, I thought you'd come to talk to me about the Cold Ones."

She studied my face and shook her head.

"I can't speak to you about them, besides, I think you already know enough."

I nodded.

"Yes, I guess I do. I knew some of them, one you may even have heard of.

"Oh?"

"Yes, the Major."

She started spilling coffee on her hand and scalding it so I took her through to the bathroom and ran cold water over it.

"I'm so sorry, that was thoughtless. I didn't mean to scare you, but you know of him don't you?"

She nodded, her face now white with fear.

"Was he the one who burned your village?"

"No, not him. If he had come I would be dead too. He never let anyone live or escape. How did you get away from him, Miss Jane?"

I smiled at that,

"Just Jane, please. He wasn't trying to kill me."

She looked at me and her eyes went wide.

"You are the one! We always knew that someone would come one day and tame him. Is it you?"

I shook my head suddenly feeling very low.

"No. I knew him, but I haven't seen him for a long time and I don't expect to see him again."

"Oh, Jane. He will find you again, you can't hide from the Major,no one can. If I had known I wouldn't have come."

"Tell me anyway, please. Why did you come?"

"Mr Steven is a very bad man. He is a predator who never gives up until he gets what he wants. You will never be free of him unless you leave here."

I frowned, "I'm sorry? A predator?"

She nodded.

"He sets his sights on a woman and pursues her until he gets whatever he wants from her. He was angry that you left early, I heard him talking to his brothers. Please, leave now while you still can."

I almost laughed. It seemed ridiculous that I should be scared of a mere man after the Major but I didn't want to upset or offend the girl who had come to warn me despite her own fear of the man.

"Thank you for the warning, I was going to leave anyway. What about his sister Alice? What's her story?"

"Miss Alice is an evil person. She loves her brother and she will try to make your life unbearable if you don't leave. Get away from that family as soon as possible, but be very careful about getting involved with the Major, he is very dangerous."

I sighed and smiled a little sadly.

"I know, but I can't help how I feel."

She took my hand and looked directly into my eyes.

"I think once you've been touched by one of the cold ones here," she touched my chest, "you are marked for life."

After she left I couldn't help laughing wearily. I spent time with the most dangerous predator on the planet and ran away from him only to get mixed up with another type of predator. I must have a big sign on my back, 'Easy target here'.

So I had to leave here? Well, that didn't bother me too much, I was beginning to hate this place anyway.

I turned on my computer and checked the next flights leaving from Salt Lake International then booked myself a seat on one leaving early the next morning for Chicago. I was getting good at the routine now, my bags were never fully unpacked and everything was always paid up well in advance so I could leave at a moment's notice. Alice Cullen would be proud of me.

I left for the airport way ahead of time just in case Steve decided to visit now the festivities were over. The airport was busy as it was still the Christmas vacation so I could count on a crowd to lose myself in.

When my flight to Chicago was called I followed the other passengers on board and took my seat beside an elderly lady. Not so good, I could imagine her rambling on about family and grandchildren for the next few hours but I was pleasantly surprised when she put her headphones on and appeared to fall asleep.

Relaxing into my seat I closed my eyes, but of course, that was never a good idea as images of Jasper always appeared when I did that so I snapped them open again and grabbed the magazine I'd purchased for just this reason. I read it from cover to cover and we still had a way to go so I put the film on and groaned. Interview with a Vampire was all I needed! I could visit with my very own vampire just by closing my eyes again. In desperation, I put the radio on and listened mindlessly to groups I'd never heard of before and certainly never wanted to hear again!

When my flight finally landed I waited until the crowds dispersed to collect my case and then grabbed a cab into the city. I asked the driver to take me to a reasonably priced hotel and booked a room for a few days so I could look around and find an apartment before going job hunting.

I was so tired of the routine that all I wanted to do was find somewhere to call home and stay there as long as it took for the pain to ease and the memories to dim. I knew, however, that they never would just as I knew the pain of my loss would never lessen. The only thing that would make life tolerable was to see Jasper again and that was out of the question.

I wandered the city by day and watched the TV pictures flicker by until I finally scraped together enough energy to get myself a job at a fast food restaurant which suited me fine. It meant I was too busy to speak to anyone or make any friends. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to have someone I could trust to talk to.

The apartment I chose was a little better than the ones I usually picked, but I felt I needed a little luxury for a change. It had a spare bedroom, cable TV for the long lonely nights and a cleaning service for the communal areas. That may not sound like much, but those little extras made quite a difference to me. No more climbing over bikes or prams to get to my door or hoping against forlorn hope that the elevator was working.

Sitting on the couch with the TV muted I opened a bottle of wine and poured myself a glass then sat looking at it knowing I had a few days off and deciding whether to indulge myself. I picked up the glass and took a sip closing my eyes and letting the images of Jasper wash over me.

As expected the tears started to fall, but I didn't try to stop them tonight, instead, I grabbed a handful of tissues and just kept mopping them up as I slowly emptied the bottle. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep and he came to me in my dreams. I could almost conjure up his voice and his scent, almost, but it was never enough.

The next morning I woke up with a thumping headache, a sore throat, and a bad stomach, and I groaned as I hauled myself to the bathroom. I tried not to indulge in these practices too often because they took too much out of me, but they were my one vice, my only one.

Day followed monotonous day, each one a struggle, each night a fight to avoid sleep and I was getting so very tired. I knew I needed to stop or end up in a hospital room somewhere once more so I took a week off and tried some herbal sleeping tablets which worked after a fashion. I slept but I was a zombie all day. Still, it was preferable to the alternative and after my week's respite, I went back to work.

That's when the phone calls started. At first, they were silent calls and I wondered just for a few seconds if it was Jasper trying to contact me, but then I knew if he had discovered I was still alive and where I was he would be here not ringing me. Then the calls got more frequent, twice and three times a day and finally I heard a familiar voice.

"I know where you are Jane, and I'm coming for you."

The line went dead and I dropped the receiver in shock.

It was Steve, the maid had been right and I needed to get away from here before he arrived if he wasn't already in town.

I pulled out my dogeared atlas and closing my eyes dropped a pin to find a new home as I had done before. When I opened them I couldn't believe it, the pin had come to rest over Washington State, Seattle in fact, and I knew I couldn't go there. I might conceivably run into someone I knew.

I dropped it again but it landed more or less in the same place, was it a sign? Could I go back? No, I knew that was out of the question so I went for the closest state Montana, but the south of the state, Virginia City, Madison County. It was somewhere new and it would do, for now, as good as anywhere, although I had no doubt that eventually, Steve would track me down once more. It seemed there was no chance of peace in this world for me.

I had been right, ever since I set foot in Virginia City my life had been sliding further into the abyss with every day. First, I caught a stomach bug and was sick continually for three days and then just as I was getting over that I slipped on a patch of ice and broke some bones in my foot. I had no idea how difficult was to manage on crutches whilst living alone. I couldn't make a coffee and take it to the couch to sit and drink because I couldn't carry it using crutches. Meals were from the microwave straight to my mouth standing at the sink. I was running out of groceries and couldn't manage shopping so I just did without. Black coffee and crackers weren't so bad after the first couple of days.

My neighbor noticed my predicament when I tried to open my mailbox while balancing on one foot and holding my crutches in one hand. We exchanged a few pleasantries and I found a box of groceries outside my door the next day.

I couldn't find work while I was on crutches and funds were getting low so I would be forced to dip into the bank account Alice had set up for me. I really didn't want to because I still felt it wasn't my money, but even if I couldn't work I still needed money for rent and food. I'd leave it as long as I could though, I'd rather live on bread and water and it might even come to that.

All I wanted as I lay awake at night, my foot throbbing, was a friendly voice, a comforting arm around me...No, I lie...what I wanted was to see Jasper in the doorway, watch him walk over, feel the bed sink as he sat down beside me and put his arm around me. Was that so very much to ask?

It was tight but I managed and then found a job in a grocery store stocking shelves and packing at the checkout. My bills were paid and I saved enough for a plane ticket, but where should I go next? Where did I want to go? No, where could I go? That was a totally different question altogether. I looked at the dog-eared Atlas and sighed, what the hell! I'd stay a bit longer, surely it couldn't hurt could it? I had a job, I liked the book store nearby, and the park across from my apartment where I sat in the sunshine sometimes to eat a sandwich and read, when the weather allowed.

Montana was a disaster, it was just too close to Jasper, I knew he wasn't far away because the ache in my soul which had crept up on me felt like it was spreading through my whole body. To move was an effort, to breathe a struggle, to get through each day a nightmare. This couldn't go on. I couldn't live with this terrible loneliness any longer. It was time to say goodbye and reach for the oblivion of death.

Even now though, I wanted to hear a familiar voice just once more, but it was so difficult to think of one I could speak to.

Charlie already thought me dead and I wouldn't put him through the agony of bereavement twice. Nor could I speak to Renee for the same reason. The person I really wanted to hear thought the same and I would not hurt him any further which only left Jake or Alice, both of whom I knew would try to stop me if they heard my decision in my voice.

I struggled with my need that someone know Bella Swan really was gone, that my true death would be recognized by at least one person who had known me. In the end, I compromised by ringing Jake's cell phone hoping he wouldn't pick up, not that he usually did. His phone was an instrument of last resort, to be used only when it was absolutely necessary. After all, he could hear the other pack members without electronic aids.

I listened to his voice message with a smile, he always made me feel better and this time was no different, it was as if the sun shone for just a second.

When it beeped I spoke.

"You know who this is Jake. I just wanted to say goodbye, you won't hear from me again but I just wanted to touch base with a familiar person. I miss you Jake…...look….. look after Charlie for me, will you?Bye."

I disconnected and I did feel better for doing it. I'd made my decision, now I just needed a way to accomplish it. I didn't think I could end it violently so throwing myself off a building or slashing my wrists was out of the question. Pills would be the best way. I still had some sleeping pills, enough, I hoped to do the job. I would buy myself a bottle of good wine to swill them down with and then… sweet oblivion.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Major**

I couldn't believe I'd fallen for it, what an idiot I'd been! Between us, Alice Cullen and I had been responsible for sending Bella out into the world alone to struggle for survival. I should have known she was alive, she was my mate, how could I have been taken in so easily. She was still out there and I needed to find her, but where the fuck did I start?

I went back to the motel where I knew Peter and Charlotte would still be waiting. When I explained the situation Peter was all for torching the Cullen's, but as I pointed out that wouldn't do us any good, Bella was the priority.

"If God forbid we don't find Bella, torching would seem a relief to the Cullens."

He knew what I meant and nodded.

"But what the fuck did they expect to achieve, the morons?"

"That doesn't matter now. I need to find her, but how? That's the only question I want the answer to."

He paced the room muttering under his breath then turned.

"We'll have to take a state each and work through them. We look for …...fuck I've no idea."

Charlotte who had yet to say anything sat writing at the desk then she looked up.

"Major, do you still have contacts who can get into the airport systems?"

"I know someone, yes. Why?"

"Well, if she's moving roughly every six months perhaps we can establish a pattern, a link. It's tenuous, but it's all I can think of."

"It's worth a try, but do you have any idea how many people fly every day in mainland USA?"

"A lot I know, but we can throw out men, children, and any women over the age of 25 and under 17. That might help knock it down to a manageable number."

"It's like looking for a single fucking flea in a herd of camels."

"It's better than nothing Peter, so unless you've got a better idea, shut up," she glared at her husband.

"I'll see if it's feasible. Any other ideas?"

"Well, we know where she flew from originally, Denver and we know approximately when, so it might be worth seeing if we can hack into their database, it'll give us a list of names to check against if nothing else."

"Good, get on it"

"Hacking? Tracking? What about me? I can't even turn the fucking thing on without the instruction manual."

"Do whatever you think might be useful."

He nodded and stalked out although I knew he'd be back with an idea soon, he just hated modern technology. It always made him feel inadequate.

How Charlotte got print outs of the passenger lists for the day we wanted at Denver airport I never asked and she didn't volunteer the information. We crossed out all the men, children, and those too old or too young and any flying out of the country but it still left a daunting 9,000 names which we put in alphabetical order.

"What now?"

"We wait until we get printouts from my informant or Peter comes up with something. It's not looking good is it?"

"No, but I won't give up. She's out there somewhere and I will find her, Char."

**Alice**

I waited a week then unable to bear the suspense I contacted Jenks again.

"Miss Cullen, I was about to call you."

Annoyed by those words I allowed it to show in my voice.

"Well then, I've saved you the trouble. I hope you've got something for me, Jenks."

"I have, but I'm afraid the information did not come cheap."

"So? I want the name on the paperwork, Jenks. Now."

"Certainly Miss Cullen. My... friend did several… jobs at around the same time so I was unable to get a single name."

"How many?"

"Ten, I'm afraid."

"Well come on. I don't have all day. Give them to me."

"Of course, they are James, Wilkes..."

"I need the full names."

"Sorry, Tami James, Sarah Wilkes, Jess Rollins, Abby Trent, Jane Lock, Annie Swift, Hannah Smith, Joanne Anderson, Mary Potts, and Lisa Jones."

"Good. I'll be in touch if I need anything else."

**The Major**

Charlotte answered the phone when it rang and then offered it to me,

"It's Alice Cullen, she says that she has some information for you."

I took it from her eager for anything that might help the search.

"Yes?"

"I have a list of ten names. The one you want is one of them."

"Give."

Char handed me a pen and paper and I scribbled the names down as Alice read them out.

"You're sure about this?"

"The information comes from the person who provided the paperwork so yes, I'm sure."

I put the phone down and picked up the list Charlotte had obtained from Denver airport for the day in question.

As I ran my finger down the list I came upon one of the names,

"A Hannah Smith is on here."

Unwilling to accept that I kept going down the list and cursed as I found another familiar name.

"Fuck, Jane Lock is on here as well. Still, it's down to two from this lot."

I threw the printed pages down on the desk and picked up my cell phone dialing Peters number and pacing as I waited for him to answer.

"Yo, Major."

"You're flying to Albuquerque. I want you to trace Hannah Smith. She's one of two possible identities for Bella."

"OK, I'm on my way."

Char glanced up at me,

"Do you want me to take Jane Lock?"

"No, I'll take that one. You keep at it, see if you can get passport photos for the two names."

While I drove to the airport Char booked me a flight to Sacramento. I knew if I was on Bella's trail then she was probably long gone from there, especially if she had heeded Alice's instructions, but I couldn't wait around for more information. If necessary I would hop airports as she had done. Anything was better than sitting around going slowly crazy with worry.

The flight was long and tedious but I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep, I couldn't be annoyed by the flight attendants that way. My temper was on a really short fuse right now and a fight with the cabin crew would not be helpful.

**Peter**

I wasn't sure why exactly I was traveling to the butt end of the world. If Bella had flown to Albuquerque she'd be long gone but I was a mere footsoldier following orders. Besides, it beat the crap out of watching the Major wear a fucking hole in the motel carpet.

And it had its upside, there was a rather pretty young lady seated next to me. Unwilling to appear churlish I spent the flight chatting her up while knowing that Char would never find out and it was just for fun anyhow. Still risky behavior it had to be said, I was quite partial to my equipment where it was presently located, something that would alter rapidly if my wife ever found out about my light-hearted dalliance.

**Charlotte**

The first print out came through but it wasn't from Sacramento so I couldn't check for her and in any case, she may not have flown on after six month's or so. If Jane Lock actually was Bella then she could just as easily have chosen to move on by train or coach, uptight enough as it was and this would only give him more to worry about. I think Alice Cullen was lucky that he was too concerned about finding Bella. If not, she might well have found herself in his crosshairs.

I had to agree with Peter that this was a hopeless task trying to find a single woman who could be anywhere in the country by this time if that is, she hadn't decided to cut her losses and leave for the continent. I thought we should be concentrating on finding where she stayed in Sacramento hoping that just maybe she had ignored Alice and stayed there. It was all ifs, buts, and maybes yet this was our only clue.

I pulled the pad and pen back over and used the computer to write a list of rental agencies in the city. It seemed likely that Bella would follow Alice's instructions at least at first. She would be scared, alone, miserable and quite possibly running on automatic pilot.

My story developed as the calls went on. I was Jane's/Hannah's sister trying to find her because of a family emergency but there had been an estrangement etc. Some wouldn't entertain me, but others were quite helpful. No Jane Lock or Hannah Smith after three hours, but I still had a few to try.

Then finally we got the breakthrough we'd been waiting for or at least a way to narrow the search down more specifically. Hannah was still in Sacramento, a college student and Peter went to take a look at her. We thought it highly unlikely that Bella had stayed put so quickly or enrolled in college but we had to be sure. If she'd got into a college it might have tempted her enough to stay put, just might.

The Major didn't bother to call in. He knew I'd let him know if we got anything he could work with and so far I hadn't.

It was almost a week before Peter got a look at our girl, the college had been on break.

"It's not her, Char."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, unless she's put on about 50 lbs and had a face transplant it's not her. So, it looks like we're hunting for Jane Lock. Tell the Major to hold on. I'm on my way to Sacramento."

I rang the Major with the news and the speed with which he answered told me just how desperate he was becoming.

"Well?"

"You are on the right track, Bella is Jane Lock."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, Peter eyeballed Hannah Smith. It's not her."

"I need to know where she went from here, Char I keep hitting a brick wall. No one recognizes her picture."

"I know Major and I'm trying, but these things take time."

"I don't have time Char and neither does Bella. It's been almost two years now. I have to find her."

"I'll try to speed things up if I can. Hold on Major, we'll find her."

I just hoped I sounded more certain than I felt.

**Jake**

We went back to Charlie's place the next morning but he was still in bed snoring so after tidying up we went out to do some grocery shopping for him. We hoped if the cupboards and fridge were well stocked Charlie might eat.

At the checkout, I heard a phone ringing and looked around when it continued unanswered. My own phone hadn't rung for so long I'd forgotten what the ringtone was and it was Alice who turned to me frowning.

"Is that your phone?"

I checked my pockets.

"I have no idea or where it is."

With wolf and vampire hearing it was probably in my truck!

"It won't be anything important, Alice. Just some asshole telling me I've got a claim for personal injury or something. No one ever rings me. No need."

I tapped my temple to remind her of my wolf connection and noticed she was staring blankly into space.

I paid for the groceries and taking her arm was steering her out to the truck when she grabbed my arm urgently.

"Get it, Jake, I think it's Bella."

I dropped the grocery bags and unlocking the truck searched the glove box and then rear seat looking for my phone but by the time I found it whoever had been calling had hung up.

"Why would Bella be calling me? You told her not to contact anyone didn't you?"

"Just check your messages, Jake. Hurry, I have a bad feeling about this."

I scrolled down and sure enough, I had one new voice message and when I retrieved it and heard Bella's voice I nodded,

"You were right Alice, it was."

Alice who had listened alongside me grabbed the phone and tried to call back but there was no answer. Then she checked the number.

"What's area code 406?"

"I have no idea."

"Then we need to find out, Jake."

"Why? What's wrong? She was just feeling a bit lonely I guess or she wanted to remind me to keep an eye on Charlie."

**Alice**

Jake was wrong, I'd heard something in Bella's voice. She wasn't calling to touch base or remind us to check on Charlie, she was calling to say goodbye, I just knew it.

I pulled out my own phone glaring at Jake, "Find the code." and then dialed the number they'd left me and got through to Charlotte. As soon as she recognized my voice she began telling me what they had discovered and I had to break in on her flow of words.

"Charlotte, tell the Major we just heard from Bella. Just a second.."

Jake was mouthing something at me.

"Charlotte you need to tell him to get to Montana fast. She left a message on Jake's phone and I think she's planning on committing suicide. I'll give you the number she used but it was a phone booth so it will only give you the general area. I don't know how much time you have but I wouldn't hang around."

"Can't you see anything else, Alice? Nothing to help us?"

"No, I'm not seeing much at all now but I will keep trying. Just hurry."

**Charlotte**

I crossed my fingers that Peter had joined the Major by now, that would give us two chances at locating Bella before she did something stupid, Cursing Alice Cullen and her interference I called the Major.

"What have you got Char?"

"She's in Montana."

"And we know this how?"

"She left a message on Jacob Black's cell phone and they traced the area code."

"What did she say? What's wrong?"

"They think she's going to end it from the way she spoke. Major, she's going to kill herself."

I heard a clatter as he dropped the phone then Peter's voice, he had retrieved it.

"Is that all we've got, Char?"

"Yes, but Alice will ring if she gets anything else."

"Do we have any idea of the time frame?"

"Not exactly, but Alice seemed to think you don't have much time"

"Fuck me! OK, we're leaving now. See if you can get anything from the phone number. If she's right we don't have time to search the whole fucking state."

"It's a pay phone, Peter, but I'll get you the general area."

"OK. Speak to you again soon."

**Peter**

We made it to Montana in record time thanks to the fact that we weren't the other side of the country when we got the news. Our biggest problem was that we still had a large area to cover and very little fucking time. Why couldn't she just have spoken to Jake then we could have gone and fetched her home. Things were always so fucking complicated with her.

I glanced over at the Major who was looking at a map,

"So where do we start?" I asked, "She could be anywhere."

"We'll find her, Peter. We have to."

At that moment as if on cue his phone rang and I prayed it was Charlotte with something helpful.

"Major, I've located the pay phone. It's in Virginia City, corner of East Idaho street and Fairweather street."

He put the phone back in his pocket without answering and I floored the accelerator.

"Well, it's the best info so far. I doubt she'd have gone miles from home to call under the circumstances."

He nodded but didn't say anything and I could see hope in his eyes for the first time since Bella disappeared.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Bella**

I got myself an expensive bottle of white wine and refrigerated it then I found the bottle of sleeping pills I couldn't throw away, but couldn't use either without losing my memories. I struggled through my last day at work knowing I then had the whole weekend before anyone would miss me.

It was beautiful and sunny and I decided to make the most of my last day by eating lunch in the park near my workplace. I watched the couples walk by hand in hand and my own ached for his touch. I rubbed it to stop the tingling and then my chest to stop the ache that was getting steadily worse. Perhaps if I hadn't come so close to the place we'd been together I could have stood the pain but it was so bad now I just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Soon I promised myself, tonight.

I felt much calmer as I walked home this evening, it was as if now I had made my decision I could relax and cope better with the pain knowing that soon I wouldn't feel it any longer, I wouldn't feel anything ever again. I didn't bother stopping to eat, what was the point? And I didn't feel hungry anyway. In my apartment I put the TV on as usual and ran a bath, may as well go out clean I decided. That made me smile as I remembered my mom always making sure I had clean underwear on just in case I got run over on my way to school. Yeah. like the paramedics would be commenting on the state of my panties as I lay bleeding to death in the middle of the road!

Afterward, I sat looking at the two bottles on the table in front of me. I poured a glass of wine and sipped it slowly then took the lid off the pills and shook them out into my palm. There were enough there to fill it so I knew it would be enough to finish the job.

I closed my eyes and let my mind roam through the memories of my short time with Jasper. The things he'd left me, the first time I saw him, our walks, the ride to Peter and Charlotte's place, I even smiled when I remembered Peter's horrified look when he recognized me for a human. I picked up the glass and washed down the first few tablets with it. The wine disguised the horrible taste and I took the rest slowly finishing the bottle of wine with the last few, then I lay down on the couch and waited for oblivion.

**Peter**

When we reached the location it was dark and there was very little activity on the streets,

"Fuck me, it's like a ghost town, Major"

"Yeah, well let's just hope there isn't a new one in town."

He took the photograph of Bella he kept in his shirt pocket and went into the nearest store. I watched from outside as he showed it to the guy behind the counter who listened, looked, then shook his head. We did the same with every store still open but no one seemed to recognize her. Then he went into a liquor store close to the place the pay phone was situated. The guy in there looked at the photo for longer then nodded his head and said something to the Major.

When he came out he looked grim.

"He's seen her. She bought a bottle of wine earlier today. He doesn't know where she lives but he thinks she might come from the apartment building on Warren Street."

We drove to the street he had named to find there were four apartment buildings to choose from so we split up taking two each as he handed me a copy of the photograph,

"Find her, Peter."

I nodded, "I'll do my best."

My first building had a desk clerk who after being plied with money finally told me that she didn't live there. I would have liked to break his grinning face but I had work to do, he could wait until later.

The next building didn't have any desk so I tried ringing a few apartments until someone came down to talk to me. He lived on the third floor and had been going out anyway when I buzzed him.

"So are you a reporter? Because I didn't really see anything. I only knew it had happened when the cops knocked on my door. I hardly knew her."

My mouth went dry as I showed him the photo.

"Is this the girl you're talking about?"

He took it from me, studied it and nodded.

"Yeah, that's her. Real quiet, never spoke to anyone, she was skinnier than that though, looked ill."

"So, tell me what happened."

He shrugged.

"I heard a banging out in the corridor and looked out to see a guy hitting her door like crazy. When she didn't answer he smashed his way in. Next thing we know there's cops, paramedics, and shit everywhere. I heard she took a load of pills."

My next question was the million dollar one.

"Was she dead?"

He shook his head and I relaxed slightly.

"Nah, I think they said she was still breathing when they took her out."

"How long ago and where did they take her?"

He looked at his watch.

"About two hours ago I guess. I think they took her to Madison Valley, but I'm not sure."

I thanked him and got out of there as quickly as I could, calling for the Major as I did so.

When he heard she was still alive he clenched his fists.

"Who was the guy who found her?"

"No idea, my informant didn't say, but I guess we'll find out when we get there."

When we got to the hospital the Major went up to the reception desk. There was a long queue but it melted away before him as they saw his face.

"I'm looking for Jane Lock. She came in a while back, an overdose."

The receptionist looked up bored, then straightened up and checked her computer.

"Oh yes. If you take a seat I'll get the doctor to come and speak to you."

We sat and waited, watching people come in and go out. Then a stretcher came in, blood dripping from the casualty and I stopped breathing, my mouth filling with venom at the scent.

The Major glanced at me,

"Go wait outside, Peter, I'll call you when I get any news."

I nodded and almost ran for the exit and some fresh air.

**The Major**

I saw a doctor come out and speak to the receptionist before looking at me and walking over. I stood and he stretched out his hand, but I did him a favor and ignored it.

"I understand you were asking about Miss Lock. Can I ask what your relationship is to her?"

"Brother," I answered, "How is she?"

"Well, I think she'll pull through, her boyfriend got to her just in time."

Rage swelled in my chest but I fought it down.

"Boyfriend?"

I couldn't help my tone but he ignored it.

"Yes, he's with her now. Would you like to come through?"

I nodded and he escorted me through to the treatment area showing me into a waiting room reserved for relatives.

"I won't be long. Mr Lock."

I stood looking at the door, I knew she was here, I could feel her.

Then the door opened and a young man came in looking around apprehensively.

"Mr Lock?"

I nodded.

"I'm Gary, Gary Temple. I found Jane, your sister."

"The doctor said you're her boyfriend."

He smiled and shook his head.

"I just said that to get them to let me come with her in the ambulance. I work with her, that's all. I didn't know she had any family."

"So why were you there? At her place?"

He sat down on the edge of the chair and wiped his face looking more nervous than ever.

"I work with Jane, but I volunteer at a suicide hotline sometimes, so I got to know the signs. Jane never spoke much, but I knew she was unhappy. I guessed she was running away from something or someone. Anyway, the last couple of weeks she's been really depressed, then suddenly the last two days she seemed almost light-hearted as if she'd decided on something. It worried me so I followed her today. She went into the Liquor Store and I knew she didn't normally drink so that got me even more concerned. Then she went up to her place. I waited a while, but she never came out and I knew she usually did. I have a dog and I used to see her walking in the park every evening until it got dark. So, I went up and knocked on the door but got no answer and I thought what the hell! At the worst, I'd get taken in as a stalker so I broke the door in. She was laying on the couch, empty pill and wine bottle in front of her. The crazy thing was that she looked so peaceful, almost happy. I rang 911 and I guess you know the rest. Was I right? Was she running?"

I nodded.

"Yes. But she wasn't running away from anything, she was trying to keep other people safe."

"Oh," He looked confused. "Will you be taking her back home? I think she needs to be with people who love her. She's been so unhappy."

"Don't worry. I won't be letting her out of my sight again."

The doctor returned and both Gary and I followed him through to the room where Bella lay deathly pale and so thin she seemed to be skin and bone. There were wires and tubes snaking from machinery to disappear under the thin coverlet that covered her body and even I could barely hear her heartbeat.

"Don't worry too much, all this makes it look worse than it is although she is seriously underweight. I'd say your sister has been starving herself. Do you know what might have caused her to attempt suicide? I'll obviously have a mental health advisor come and talk to her once she's strong enough."

"A bad relationship."

He nodded slowly, "It often is. Well, I'll be back soon."

**Jasper**

I sat carefully on the edge of the bed and lifted one thin hand folding it inside my own. Words failed me, Bella had suffered so much and someone would pay for this but not for now. For now, Bella needed me and I had meant what I said, I would not be leaving her side. I just sat there holding her hand and marveling at the fact I had finally found her.

"You two are very close. I can see that."

I glanced over at Gary and nodded, "Yes, we are."

**Bella**

It was very quiet here, and the pain in my chest which up to a few moments ago still ached had suddenly melted away. At last, it was almost over and I would be at peace. I tried to remember the feel of his hand in mine and suddenly there it was, I felt cool fingers touching mine grasped them firmly. He was here with me and I was happy for the first time since I had chosen to walk away. The pills had given me the sleep I desired, one where I could remember him vividly without pain, where he would be at my side eternally and I smiled, heaven was a good place to be.

**Jasper**

I felt Bella's emotions and knew that although she was unconscious she somehow knew I was here with her and it made her happy. Then the doctor came back to check on her and I untangled our fingers and stepped back to give him room to work. We both looked up as the monitors went crazy and he glanced at me confused then I took her hand again and the monitors settled back down.

"She obviously senses that you are here and it settles her so I think you'd better stay Mr Lock."

I nodded, "I had no intention of leaving."

He caught my tone of voice and looked over to the nurse who shrugged and picked up the phone just as a hand appeared over her shoulder and put it down firmly.

"I think we should all just back off and leave my friend with his sister, don't you?"

I nodded my appreciation to Peter who stood against the door, arms folded as if he was there for the duration.

"I have patients to see." grumbled the doctor.

"OK, then you can leave, but if anyone tries to come through that door other than you, I'll be very fucking upset and trust me, that is not a look you want to see."

He looked at us nervously before nodding and Peter let him out, the nurse scurrying after him.

Peter glanced at Gary, "You leaving too?"

Gary shook his head, "No, I'm OK."

Peter shrugged and turned back to me.

"I guess we have about three minutes tops before the rent a cop turns up. What do you want to do, Major?"

**Peter**

The Major began carefully removing the tubes and wires but of course, alarms sounded and then Gary, who had been standing like a good boy in the corner, move forward pulling up his sleeve.

"Here, put them on me."

I nodded my approval and stuck the wires in place on his arm then passed Bella out of the window to the Major.

Turning back to Gary who was watching us I smiled.

"Thanks for everything. You didn't see us leave and you have no idea who we are or where we've gone. Got it?"

"Sure, and that'll be easy because I don't. Can I ask one question?"

I nodded as I rammed the chair under the doorknob jamming it shut.

"He's not her brother is he?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Is he her boyfriend?"

"That's two questions," I snapped as I swung my legs out onto the ledge and then I took pity on him, well he had saved her life.

"But yeah. Something like that."

He nodded, "Good luck. Look after her, I think she needs it."

I nodded then jumped to the ground as I heard a crashing at the door, the goons were right on schedule!

I followed the Major to the truck and drove out of the parking lot through the night, getting as far away from the hospital as we could before stopping.

"Good exit strategy, but what do we do now?"

He looked at me from the back seat where he cradled her still unconscious body.

"A room, Peter. Get a motel room. We need to get Bella inside out of the cold and into a warm bed."

I nodded.

"Got you, Major. Wait here."

I went looking for a motel not too far away and finding one I rented a room for three days to be on the safe side then went back for the truck. I had to smile when I saw him. The Major was now cradling Bella in his lap, his face buried in her hair, rocking her gently.

"Ah, Major I've got us a room. Might be a good idea to get her out of sight, off the streets."

He nodded and I drove into the motel parking lot keeping to the shadows.

Once in the room, we got a really good look at her and I was shocked, she looked like shit!

"Fuck me, I've seen more meat on a spare rib. She's been starving herself."

Then looking at the dark smudges under the Major's pitch black eyes I realized I couldn't remember the last time he'd hunted.

She didn't move as he laid her on the bed and covered her up then lay down beside her and pulled her close, stroking her face with such tenderness it hurt.

"I'm going to ring Char then hunt. I'll be back later."

He nodded without looking up and I left them together, and not before fucking time either!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Peter**

As soon as I got back in the truck I called Charlotte with the news that not only had we found Bella in time, but had broken her out of the hospital.

"You did what?"

"We sneaked her out of the hospital."

"Are you sure that was wise?"

"Hey Charlotte, give me a break. Do you really think the Major was going to leave her there? If she's gonna be OK don't you think it will be in his care? Not in some fucking hospital wired to beeping machines and with tubes stuck in every fucking orifice. They've been apart too fucking long as it is all thanks to Alice fucking Cullen. Anyway, I'm going hunting now, the scent of all that blood drove me crazy. Miss you, gorgeous."

I heard Char laugh and felt better immediately.

"Miss you back, Peter. I'll let The Cullens know we found her."

"Fuck them, it's their fault she got into this position in the first place."

"I still think we should let Alice and Jake know. They'll be worried."

"Yeah, right. You do what you have to. Talk to you later sexy."

She hung up and I knew she would talk to them whatever I said. She knew I disapproved but it made no difference. So long as Alice Cullen kept her mouth shut until we knew what Bella wanted to do. I didn't think for one moment that she'd want to go home anyway, but it was her decision to make, not ours.

I thought she'd be glued to our Major if she felt the same way about him as he did about her and from the state of her I guessed she did. Our Bella had a tough time of it being away from him and I guess I hadn't thought much about how he must have been feeling. He was just the Major to me, I'd never thought of him as being in love, of yearning for the love of a woman. He was a soldier pure and simple, a killing machine who took his pleasure where he could, when he could, but looking at him tonight with Bella I realized what a prick I'd been. He was a man first just like me and he loved her. I.'d never seen him act so tenderly before and it made me feel pretty uncomfortable, my friend was capable of emotions other than hatred, rage, and friendship. Deciding all this thinking was making my brain hurt so I headed off to find some undesirables who, if I had my way, wouldn't be seeing the sun come up again.

**Charlotte **

I was so relieved they'd found Bella, I had been concerned about both of them. I knew Peter saw the Major as some kind of indestructible GI Joe, but I knew better, he was vulnerable inside just like the rest of us and he'd spent too long on his own.

I called Alice's number and she answered quickly enough that it was clear she too had been waiting for news.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes. I thought you should know that they found Bella."

"Is she OK?"

"She will be, but she swallowed a load of pills and wine. She was in the ER when they got to her."

"Am I right in guessing that she's not there any longer?"

"You're right"

"So will they be bringing her back to Forks?"

I didn't quite understand the question,

"Back to Forks? I doubt it."

"What about Charlie?"

"He already thinks she's dead, thanks to you."

"And you're not going to tell him otherwise?"

"Not for now. She's pretty fragile and I think they'll lay low for a while, at least until she's feeling better and able to make decisions for herself. I'm only telling you because you alerted us to where she was."

"Oh, OK. Do you want me to keep it from Carlisle and the others too?"

"Yes, Alice. Keep the news to yourself for now."

She was unbelievable! What did she think? That Bella could just waltz back into Forks as if nothing had happened after all this time? Besides, wasn't the danger just as great as it had been if she suddenly reappeared?

**Bella**

I was thankful that wherever death had sent me I could still remember Jasper. I could feel his arms around me, his breath in my hair, and his scent in my lungs. This must be heaven and God had decided I'd suffered enough. He was allowing me in death what I'd had to relinquish in life. I could stay like this for eternity and be happy. I should have done this a long time ago only I was scared I'd lose him altogether if I went into the eternal darkness.

**Jasper**

I felt her move against my body and smiled as I understood she was moving closer. It had been so long since I'd felt her in my arms although it was all I had dreamed of since I set eyes on her at that baseball game which seemed centuries ago. Even then I knew she was different and from that time I'd been drawn closer and closer. I held her tight, breathing her scent in until I was drenched in it and still wanting more. I knew Peter would be back soon but it made no difference, I would lay here with her unless she pushed me away.

I heard Peter pull up in the truck and then the door open and he walked in grinning to see that I hadn't moved and closed the door very quietly.

"Any change?"

"No, she hasn't woken up but she feels more relaxed."

He nodded.

"Right. So what's the plan? I told Char and I think she was going to pass the news on to Alice Cullen. I just hope Mystic Meg can keep her big fucking mouth shut."

I shrugged.

"For now I really don't care Peter. Bella is here with me and she's still breathing. I'll settle for that."

He grinned again.

"Yeah for now. I just wonder what she'll say once she wakes up."

I laughed, a most unusual sound these days, one I had thought I might never utter again.

"Right now I don't care Peter. If she opens her eyes and rants at me that I should have found her ages ago I'd be happy."

He snorted, "Yeah, sure you would! Anyway by the way she's wound herself around you, which, by the way, is fucking obscene, I think she'll be happy to see you."

I settled back down closing my eyes and relaxing knowing Peter would keep an eye out for any trouble even though I heard him flicking through the channels on the TV and grumbling about it all being crap.

**Peter **

He opened his eyes and I couldn't believe the difference in them, the usual hard stare that looked right through you and out the other side had gone, to be replaced with softness and I hoped I looked at Charlotte that way, if I didn't then I fucking should do.

**Bella**

I couldn't believe I was still dreaming of Jasper, his arms around me, his closeness but I felt other things too. A scratchy blanket, a warmth on my cheek as if the sun was shining through a window, and I could hear noises. Traffic passing outside and a voice as if someone had a television on very quietly. What had happened?

I remembered taking the pills and drinking the wine then I'd fallen asleep and dreamed of Jasper's arms around me. Where was I?

Oh crap! Had I made a mess of everything? Couldn't I even manage to kill myself? I must be in a hospital room. Was I crazy? I had been convinced that I was in heaven with Jasper but I was just going crazy. A sad lunatic in a hospital room somewhere.

I felt the tears start to fall as despair washed over me, I couldn't end my life, but I couldn't go on alone any longer. I would gladly retreat into insanity if necessary, but I refused to rejoin the world.

Then I felt a cold finger wipe away the tears from my cheek and understood that I was already insane. There was a way to keep Jasper with me after all, go mad and he'd be there forever, as an alternative to death, I'd take it. The cold finger touched my cheek again and I leaned into it, this insanity could be pretty damn good.

**Jasper**

I felt Bella's confusion, she was waking up, but it appeared that she didn't want to. I felt her joy at my touch but it was tinged with a sadness I couldn't quite get a fix on. Much as I wanted her to open her eyes and look at me I decided to let her come too in her own time and when Peter glanced over I put a finger to my lips. He nodded and went back to his viewing but I knew he was alert for any changes.

As I watched, her eyes moved erratically under the lids as if she were wanting to open them, but was too afraid of what she thought she'd see if she did. I saw her tears fall and wiped them away with a finger, in turn, putting it to my lips unable to resist tasting them.

They kept coming and I kept wiping them away until suddenly her hand moved jerkily to touch my finger on her cheek. As her hand touched my finger it jerked away and the tears came more quickly. Her pain prevented me from keeping silent any longer.

"Bella?"

She swallowed convulsively and tensed,

"Don't do this to me," she whispered, "Please don't pretend. I know you're not really here so don't pretend that you are."

I could only just make out her words, she spoke so softly and understood that she thought this was only a dream.

"Bella, this is real. I'm here. I found you."

The tears came faster now and she tensed until her body was rock hard.

"No, don't do this. I can't go on any longer. Let me go, please. I just want to go."

"Where is it you want to go, Bella? I'd follow you to the gates of hell if that's where you were going."

I bent my head and kissed her gently on one flushed cheek, tasting her tears again.

**Bella**

I heard him, I heard his beautiful voice in my head as he whispered to me. Why would he offer to follow me, he couldn't. He mustn't.

"No, go back. You have to go on. I love you so much, Jasper."

Then I felt his cold finger against my cheek and then his lips. This was too much, too cruel, and I opened my eyes in protest, sure that I would see nothing when in fact I was staring straight into his.

I closed them again, no, I couldn't be seeing things too, surely? I swallowed my panic and opened them again to find he was still there looking at me.

There was something wrong with the picture, something that jarred and then it hit me. His eyes were the wrong color, they should be a deep red, not this pitch black. My memory had got it wrong and now I knew he was a figment of my imagination, Got you! I thought. I closed my eyes again and decided my memory might not be perfect but this figment of my imagination beat the hell out of seeing nothing.

As I lay there between heaven and hell I heard something else. Someone moving and the sounds from the television disappeared.

"Major, I'm going to pick up some new transport for us. That truck of yours is going to be conspicuous if it's spotted on the hospital CCTV. I assume you are taking her back to our place?"

It was a voice I knew only too well and was followed by the opening and closing of a door.

This was bizarre, why would I be conjuring up Peter's voice too? And why would I imagine a scenario in which he would need to change a truck? Something was very wrong with this picture and my heart hammered so fast I thought it would force its way through my rib cage. Could I have been wrong? Was Jasper really here? Could it be that I was still alive after all?

I heard his voice once more.

"Bella, please open your eyes. You're scaring the crap out of me, your heart is thumping much too fast."

I opened my eyes and he was there, looking down on me with those eyes that were still so wrong. I touched his face again and this time I felt it, the shock making my fingertips tingle.

"It is you. Not a dream or heaven, you are really here."

He smiled and it was even more dazzling than I remembered.

"Yes and not a moment too soon by the look of you. What were you thinking Bella? Don't you know I couldn't live without you."

I smiled hearing that.

"That's what I was thinking, it's why I did it. Alice told me I could never see you again and it just got too hard, too painful. I couldn't live without you and I couldn't go on knowing you were still here just out of sight and touch."

As he bent his head and kissed me again so gently with those cool lips the tears started again but this time they were tears of joy.

**Jasper**

The words she spoke to me melted the ice in my heart and I swore for just a second I heard it beat once again.

"Please don't cry, Bella. I'm here now and I'll never leave you, just promise me you won't ever leave me again. I don't think I could live through that again, it was the most painful time of my entire existence."

She opened those beautiful eyes again and touched my face.

"If you felt anything like me then I understand. I didn't want to leave you but Alice told me it was the only way to keep everyone safe, you and Charlie. Oh God! My Dad! How is he? Does he know I'm alive after all?"

I shook my head.

"As far as I'm aware the only people who know are the three of us, Alice, and Jacob Black. It is your decision what you want to do, but I'm not sure you are in any fit state to be making such important decisions at present. Do you want to tell everyone? It's going to be difficult to explain without causing just the danger you left in order to avoid. Maybe Alice Cullen can tell us more about that."

Bella closed her eyes and I could see she was exhausted.

"For now though, it's not important. You need to rest or you're going to be back in the hospital again and I couldn't bear that."

She looked at me in panic.

"I can't. I don't want to close my eyes in case you aren't here when I wake up."

I smiled and held her closer.

"I'll be here, I promise. I will never leave you, Bella, never."

Her smile was wan, she looked exhausted and ill.

"I want to believe you, Jasper but I'm afraid."

"Tell you what, I'll lay down and you can wrap your arms around me. That way, if I move you'll know."

She moved over so I could lay down then wrapped her arms and legs around me so tightly if I'd been human I would have had difficulty she lay her head on my chest and I felt the tears soaking into the denim of my shirt as she cried herself softly to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Alice**

After Charlotte's call, I sat quietly thinking, I had to decide what to do now. I'd told Jake, and of course, he wanted to rush over to Charlie and give him the news.

"Charlie deserves to know that Bella is still alive. If the leech knows then why not tell her father?"

"Jake, think about it. We are the ones who arranged for Bella's crash and her fake death. If you tell him she's still alive then you are telling him that we lied to him and not only that, you're also telling him that we sat there day after day, week after week and held his hand while he broke his heart knowing all the time it was all a sham. What is he going to think of that?"

He sighed heavily and sat back down. I knew he felt guilty and bad for Charlie but we had to think of ourselves too.

"Besides Jake, how do we know that Bella will want him to be told the truth? She might feel it's better that she remains dead to everyone. It would certainly be safer. She did run away from Forks with the Major before we faked her death."

"But we can't just keep it from Charlie, surely?"

"Jake, it's not our decision to make. At least wait until you can talk to Bella first."

He nodded looking eager at this idea.

"OK, ring them."

"She's still recovering from an overdose, Jake. Don't you think she might want a little time to recover first?"

"Well, then let's go down there. I want to check for myself that she's really OK. I don't trust the Major or his friends."

"Let me ring them first. We don't know where they are yet, or what their plans are."

He wasn't happy but he saw my point, we could hardly go racing around the country looking for Bella.

**Jake**

It wasn't that I didn't trust the Major, but I needed to see Bella for myself, just to check she was really OK. Besides, I knew she'd want Charlie to know. What reason could she have for keeping him in the dark and suffering? I'd wait a while just to please Alice but if Billy and Harry found out I knew and didn't tell him they'd rip me to pieces and then tell him themselves.

I was more concerned about how we were going to explain our actions to Charlie and everyone on the reservation. I'd had to stay human all this time so I didn't give away the secret and that couldn't go on either. How would we break the news anyhow? It has to be planned, we could hardly go up and say Hi Charlie, just to let you know Bella isn't dead after all. She never was, but we sent her away and faked the accident to stop you from getting killed by a bunch of vampires. No that wouldn't fly! Too many cats to let out of the bag.

I stood over Alice as she rang Charlotte again, and listened closely to the conversation.

"Hello, Charlotte. I just wanted to know how Bella is doing."

"I can't tell you much Alice because I don't really know. I haven't seen her myself. Everything I know I've heard from Peter and he didn't say much. Just that she's been asleep ever since they got her out of the hospital. The Major is looking after her in a motel and Peter has gone for supplies but she's weak and very emotional."

"Well, we would like to come and see her, just to put our own minds at rest. Could you find out where they are?"

She hesitated before answering a little coolly.

"I'll ask the Major but I can't promise anything. He's going to be very protective of Bella now and as I'm sure you'll understand you're not exactly his favorite people."

"I'm sure but we did help him find her and I don't think it's unreasonable to let us see her."

"I'll get back to you."

**Charlotte**

This was a complication we could do without because I knew what the Major's answer was going to be without even asking him. Alice was right at the top of his shit list now and I couldn't see him wanting her anywhere near Bella. Still, I phoned him anyway, I had to. He didn't answer right away which was unusual for him so I let it ring.

"What?"

"Well, hello to you too, Major."

"Sorry Char, what's the problem?"

"How's Bella? You haven't called."

"There's nothing to tell, she's been asleep most of the time."

"Oh, OK. I'm also calling because I had a call from Alice Cullen"

I waited but there was just an ominous silence, this wasn't going to be easy.

"She and Jake want to see Bella."

Still no answer.

"They're worried about her, they just want to see she's OK, for themselves."

"Tell them to go to hell."

If it had been a receiver with a cradle I'd have heard the crash as he smashed it down but as it was the phone just went dead.

That went well! I guess it was about the response I had expected but I decided to give it a while before passing his message on. Instead, I made my way back to our place. I wanted to get everything ready just in case Bella decided she wanted to come back to us. To be honest, I had no idea what she might want to do, but I could hope and make sure I was prepared for all eventualities.

**Alice**

Jake prowled the room like a caged wolf waiting for Charlotte to ring back.

"What's taking so long?" he moaned.

"Maybe they are waiting for Bella to wake up, she could speak to us herself then."

He stopped and looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"You don't think he'll want us to see her do you?"

"Well, I don't think we are top of his Christmas card list, Jake. He blames us for the whole mess."

He snorted angrily.

"If he hadn't come sniffing around Bella none of it would have been necessary in the first place. Fucking leech."

I made a face and he apologized.

"Sorry, I didn't mean you, Alice."

I took a deep breath.

"In fairness, I think I encouraged it. Remember I saw them together before they even met."

He put his arms around me and squeezed tight,

"I know that, but it's not as if we hurt her intentionally."

"No, but he's probably not thinking clearly at the moment."

"Well, he better straighten out his head quick because I want to see Bella and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I didn't think you would, but let's just wait till she gets back to us."

**Charlotte **

I put it off as long as I could before ringing Alice back, but unfortunately, it was Jake who answered.

"Alice went out for a while, but you can tell me Charlotte. How is Bella?"

"I don't think she's really with it yet Jake. Maybe you should wait a while before you visit."

"He said no didn't he?"

She hesitated.

"He's worried about her."

"I don't give a fuck about his feelings. You tell him I want to see Bella and I'm not taking no for an answer so either he tells me where they are or I'll come looking for her and I will not be happy if I have to scour the country."

"Jake I really don't think it's a good idea to threaten him at the moment. Well, I guess it's never a good time to threaten the Major, but now is a really bad time for it."

"I could care less about what he wants. If I don't hear back from you in the next hour Alice and I are coming down and we will find out where she is."

"I'll pass your message along."

"Yeah, you do that and give him this number, he can speak to me himself."

I sometimes wondered how I got caught up in the middle of these things, but I rang the Major back,

"Yes, Charlotte. What now?"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I'm on your side, Major."

"I take it you spoke to Alice Cullen?"

"No, actually I spoke to Jacob Black. Or at least I talked and he threatened. Great conversation by the way. I don't get paid enough to take this shit."

"You don't get paid at all Char, you do it all for love. So what did the puppy have to say?"

"He's not happy."

"That's a shame."

"He wants you to call him. He wants to see Bella."

"Or?"

"Or he and Alice are coming down anyhow and they will find out where you are, his words not mine."

"So the puppy has teeth."

"Are you going to call him or do you have a message for me to relay?"

"No."

"Fine by me. I'm on my way home by the way. I thought I'd get the place ready in case Bella decides to come home."

"Thank's Charlotte. Gotta go, she's waking up."

**Alice**

Jake was livid when I got back to the house after a short hunt. I had hoped he might have calmed down but instead be had spoken to Charlotte and did not receive the answer he wanted.

"That fucker's trying to keep me away from Bella. I told Charlotte if he doesn't get back to me we're going down there anyway."

"I'm not sure threats are the best way to proceed in this instance, Jake. He does have a point you know, we did start all this."

"Don't you start too. Whose side are you on? Are you coming with me or not?"

I wound my arms around his waist and lifted up on tiptoes to kiss him.

"We're a team, remember? Have you heard anything from him yet?"

"No, but I don't expect to. He's an arrogant son of a bitch at the best of times."

"No, he's just very confident in his own decisions."

"Yeah well, it's about time someone knocked him down a peg or two."

"Jake, I wouldn't start threatening the Major."

"Why? You think I'm frightened of him?"

"No, but I am."

He looked at me and smiled,

"Hey, babe I'll look after you. If you're that scared how about we take your big brother with us?"

"Emmett and Rose aren't speaking to me, remember?"

"True, but Emmett won't miss out on the chance of a fight now will he?".

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'm sure Rose will not be happy at the thought of her husband fighting the major under the circumstances."

"Well let's find out, shall we?"

He dragged me across the lawn and into the house where Rose and Emmett sat watching a football game on TV. They glared at me and turned back to the big screen. It was a little galling how I was the big bad wolf in their eyes but not Jake. As if I'd done it all on my own.

"Em, you on for a little action?"

Jakes words got his attention.

"I'm always on for a fight, who with? You?"

"No. I've got a better opponent for you."

"Really, OK who?"

Rose grabbed his arm and hissed in his ear but he shrugged her off.

"You know about Bella?"

He turned to me with a black look.

"Yeah, Alice really did a number on us there."

"I know and we're really sorry about that. Anyhow, Bella is in Montana and I wanted to see that she was OK but the Major is putting a block on it so we're going down anyway."

"Let me get this straight," said Rose, tossing her hair angrily.

"You want my husband to start a fight with the legendary Major? Are you crazy, Jake?"

Emmett threw her a warning glance then turned his attention back to Jake

"I don't know, Jake. Why won't he let you see her?"

"He reckons she needs time to recover."

"And you think that's unreasonable do you, dog?" Rose spat.

Jake snarled at her.

"Why don't you go paint your nails blondie. I was talking to the driver, not the engine."

Rose got up enraged at his words.

"You really are a moron, Jacob Black. Nobody in their right mind picks a fight with the Major. It's like playing Russian Roulette with all of the chambers loaded."

"No one was asking you. If you're scared of the big bad boogie man stay here."

"Anyone with at least one working brain cell is frightened of him. Rein the mongrel in Alice before he gets the crap kicked out of him. Or better still, don't."

She stormed up the stairs and Emmett rose to follow her.

"Sorry Dude but she's right. He's one scary mother fucker and I like my limbs to stay attached. If I were you I'd give it a few days and call again."

Jake spat at Emmett's feet showing his contempt for what he saw as Emmett's cowardice but Emmett ignored the action and followed Rosalie upstairs.

I persuaded Jake to go with me for a walk mainly to avoid any violence in the house, he was extremely volatile when he was angry and right now he was furious.

When the phone finally rang again I snatched it before Jake could.

"Charlotte hello. What did the Major say?"

"Not a lot Alice. I don't think he liked being threatened by Jake."

"I think perhaps Jake didn't put his request in quite the right way."

"However he put it, the answer is the same."

"And that is?"

"No."

"Just no?"

"That's right. The Major isn't letting anyone near Bella until she's good and ready for visitors."

"And who will be deciding that Charlotte?"

"Until she's able to say what she wants, he is."

Jake tried to grab the phone from my hand but I danced out of his way shaking my head.

"I think we might be headed down anyway."

"Well, a word to the wise, stay away from Bella."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll certainly consider it."

I knew we were going down there whatever I or anyone else said, Jake wasn't going to be put off.

"How about I ask Carlisle to come with us? He's the diplomat, after all."

"You want to talk the Major to death?"

"No Jake, I just think it might be a better way than crashing in with all guns blazing. He is just protecting Bella after all."

"OK if you want, but we leave first thing with or without him."

Carlisle wasn't sure that he wanted to get involved at all but even when I persuaded him to help he wasn't sure he'd have any more luck than Jake, or I had in persuading Jasper to let us see Bella and I could see his point of view.

"I'll call, see how the land lies."

Jake grumbled and paced impatiently while Carlisle spoke to Charlotte.

"Hello Carlisle, how can I help you?"

"Jake and Alice approached me for my help. Perhaps I can mediate between themselves and the Major. They're concerned as to Bella's welfare which I'm sure you'll agree is only natural. I wondered if perhaps Jasper would agree to talk to me?"

"I can try him, Carlisle, but I wouldn't get your hopes up too high."

"But you will ask him?"

"Yes I will and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you."

He cut the connection and turned to Jake,

"Well, we wait and see now."

Jake snorted,

"And what makes you think he'll talk to you when he wouldn't talk to me?"

"Sometimes it not what you say so much as how you say it."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Yeah? Well, we'll see."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Peter**

When I got back Bella was wound so tightly around the Major's body she looked like a fishing net.

"I'd say get a room if you didn't already have one. Looks to me like the girl is trying to crawl under your skin."

He smiled and stroked her back.

"She's already there, Peter."

I had to smile.

"You never said a truer thing, my friend. It's good to see you two together again. Just do me a favor and try to hold on to her this time, I don't think I could cope with you the way you've been the last few months again."

He didn't answer me, just closed his eyes and lay as still as only he could.

"Any idea what we're going to do next or when?" I whispered.

"She needs feeding up and I reckon on a few days before she's up to the drive, Peter. She's so tired and so weak."

"You want me to go foraging? I haven't the faintest idea what she eats but I reckon even I could get in a few supplies for the human."

He nodded still without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, get some energy drinks and fruit, anything easy to manage here for a day. I'm hoping she might be up to dining out soon, it looks like she hasn't eaten properly for a long time."

I couldn't help a grunt.

"You should try looking in a mirror, Major. You ain't exactly looking so hot yourself."

I knew he hadn't hunted more than enough to keep him upright for a long time.

"If you're going to look after her and be so up close and personal you need to hunt."

"I promised her I'd be here when she woke up. I'll hunt soon Peter, she's more important than feeding."

"Not if you get so thirsty you take a snap at her."

"Enough" he snapped at me instead, "I'm OK for now."

I shrugged.

"OK, You know how bad your thirst is. I'll go see what I can rustle up for the human."

**Jasper**

The annoying thing was that I knew Peter was right. If I didn't hunt soon I might well become a danger to Bella myself, the thirst was scorching my throat as I breathed in the scent of her blood but I'd made a promise and I fully intended to keep it. I hated to think what might happen if she woke up and I was gone, I couldn't do that to her, I wouldn't.

Peter hadn't been gone long when she started to get restless, gripping my shirt as if scared I might try to slip out of it to get away. I calmed her enough that she became quiet again but there was still a frown on her face and I wondered what she'd gone through all these months, knowing that Charlie and I thought she was dead and grieving for her loss while going on with her life.

I was sure she must have tortured herself for what she'd done to Charlie and her mom. There must have been times when she was tempted to tell him. I wondered if she'd thought about me in the same way. From what she said it appeared she had but was that true? Or was it just something she said to make me feel better now I was here? Could she possibly have felt the same pain I did? I found it difficult to understand, how could a beautiful and sensitive woman like her love a monster like me?

**Bella**

I had heard voices and I knew he was talking to someone on the phone and that he didn't sound happy. I opened my eyes as he threw the phone down with a curse.

"Problems?" I croaked at the same time as the door flew open and Peter sauntered in,

"Hey, it lives! Hello there Bella. You had us worried there for a while. Your devoted servant has been on a hunting expedition on your behalf. See I come bearing gifts."

He upended the contents of two grocery bags on the bed and I was partially buried under bottles, cans, and packets. I heard a crack and an oath as Jasper hit him and he, in turn, jumped back rubbing his head.

"What? I was only showing my lady what I got for her."

"Number One she isn't your lady and Number Two, it might have been a better idea to put the stuff on the table rather than burying her under it."

Jasper sounded genuinely angry and Peter disgruntled.

"OK, OK. Who's Mister Grumpy today?"

I laughed at his words and they both turned to look. at me

"Oh God I've missed you two," I said stretching out and taking both of their hands.

Peter beamed, "See, she's my lady too."

Jasper took my hand from Peter's and held it himself.

"Back off Captain, before I rip more than just your epaulets off."

I sat up feeling scarily weak and sipped a glass of milk. It was still an effort to keep my eyes open. Only Jasper sitting by my side and propping me up gave me the strength to believe my nightmare was finally over.

Meanwhile, Peter sat in the chair by the TV watching me closely. He hesitated for a while before finally speaking and when he did he sounded genuinely concerned.

"Bella, if you decide to try doing away with yourself again, do me a favor and give me some warning, will you. Only I want to be well away from the Major when he finds out. He's been an absolute bastard to me."

Jasper glared at him but Peter totally ignored him still staring at me and I understood that he was telling me in his own way just how bad things had been for Jasper as well as for me all this time. I nodded to let him know that I had understood the message and he smiled.

"I'm so sorry, both of you."

Jasper pulled me closer.

"Ignore him, Bella. He talks too much."

I shook my head.

"No, he's right. I should have thought about you, not just gone along blindly with Alice's plan. I guess I just panicked. I was so scared for you and for Charlie, and I trusted her."

"You did what you were told was best for everyone, but Alice should have known what it would do to you."

I put a hand up to touch his cheek and I pressed it against my face.

"No. I was thinking of you and what it did to you."

His own agony was apparent in his eyes, those dark hungry eyes.

"When did you last hunt, Jasper?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not important. Getting you well and keeping you safe is what matters."

I shook my head then groaned putting a hand to my temple.

"Remind me not to do that it, makes me feel sick. You just don't get it do you, Jasper? I don't care about me, I'm not important, my only concern ever was you. You need to hunt and Peter will stay with me won't you?"

I had to smile at the expression of glee that suddenly lit up Peter's face,

"Fine by me, so long as you're happy with it."

I nodded.

"Of course, you see I know if you decided to have me for lunch then Jasper would, in turn, have you for dinner."

Peter burst out laughing.

"You know something Bella, you're growing on me. Sure I'll stay with you if you like."

Jasper didn't want to leave me, not even with Peter but we persuaded him that I would be safe enough and eventually he left, but he promised to be back within the hour.

"And you think that makes us feel any better? Hell Major, Bella and I could be miles away in an hour. You fancy running off with an old married man like me, Bella?"

I grinned, "It's tempting Peter but I've met your wife."

"Yeah, there is that. OK, we'll be here whenever you get back. Just take your time. Relax, Bella will be fine. We'll discuss macrame or some such crap.

Macrame? Where the hell did he get that from? I decided not to ask, it was probably safer.

**Charlotte**

I called the Major and was surprised when Peter answered.

"Did I misdial?"

"Nah, the Major just popped out for dinner leaving me with the human and boy is she tasty."

I heard a giggle in the background and smiled, Bella was certainly getting better or wild horses wouldn't have dragged the Major away from her side.

"So, beauty has melted the heart of the beast!"

"Yeah yeah, what did you want Char? Maybe I can help? I'm just popping out for sex on the cell phone Bella. I'll just be outside the door, back in a minute."

I heard the door close and knew he had wanted to make sure Bella couldn't hear our conversation.

"I take it you can talk now?"

"Yeah. I just didn't want to upset Bella, she's still pretty weak and tearful and that unnerves me. So, what's up?"

"I've just had Carlisle Cullen on the phone. He wants to speak to the Major. I think he's trying to smooth out things between him and Jake."

"Right, you want me to speak to him?"

"Can you be diplomatic Peter? If not I'll ask him to wait until the Major gets back."

"I can be diplomatic when it's called for. Give me his number and I'll call him."

I passed on Carlisle's number with some trepidation. Peter had the best of intentions but he had his own idea of what constituted diplomacy and it rarely squared with other peoples!

**Carlisle**

I had ushered Alice and Jake out before the expected call from the Major came. It was going to be difficult enough without Jake breathing down my neck.

When it rang I picked up immediately, I didn't want to give him an excuse to ring off.

"Major?"

"Sorry, Carlisle you got the Captain. The Major is busy right now. How can I help you?"

This threw me for a second and I hesitated before recovering.

"Oh, I really wanted to speak to him personally."

"Yeah well, I really wanted a hot and sweaty date with a nubile young model so I guess we're both outta fucking luck."

There was no answer to that so I plowed on.

"Very well. I understand that Jake called and asked if he could see Bella. I think he and Alice just want to put their own minds at rest."

"I understood it was more of a demand, Carlisle."

"Well, I guess Jake isn't the most diplomatic of people but that's what he was looking for."

"Then that makes two of us, so why don't you stop beating about the bush and just spit it out before I fall asleep from boredom."

"I think it would be a good idea if Alice and Jake saw, or at least spoke to Bella. They are genuinely worried about her and they did help the Major to find her."

"It might have been better if they hadn't lost her in the first place then we wouldn't have had to trace her. She's not really up to visitors yet, Carlisle, but I'll pass your concerns along to the Major."

"I don't think that will be good enough Captain, they're determined to see her and I thought I might accompany them, just in case things get a bit heated."

"I think if they turn up here things will get fucking incandescent not just a little heated."

"There's no need for that kind of language.I was merely explaining their point of view."

"Well now Carlisle, I'm not real good at all this diplomacy crap and I'm fast running out of patience so let me be best thing you can do is to tell those two to stay the fuck away from Bella or the crap is gonna hit the fan and mystic meg is gonna find herself without her pet pooch. I'll pass your message on to the Major but don't hold your breath."

He ended the call but I still heard his final words, "Fucking asshole."

I went outside to find Alice and Jake who were sitting on the porch with Edward, the only person they had found who would still talk to them and even he thought they had acted rashly.

When he saw me, Edward excused himself, and I waited until we were alone before explaining that there seemed very little chance of the Major agreeing for them to see Bella.

"It's not up to him, he's not her father or guardian. She's all grown up and she can make her own decisions. Did she tell you she didn't want to see us personally?"

"No Jake, but he sees himself as her protector and I'm not sure anything you say will change his mind."

"I don't give a flying fuck what he sees. I've known Bella since she was a kid and if I want to see for myself that she's OK I will and no one is going to stop me. Where do you think he'll take her?"

"At a guess? I'd say his friend's place. She would be safe enough there, why?"

"I aim on driving down there. You coming, Alice?"

Alice took my arm.

"Carlisle, will you go with us? I don't trust the Major and Jake alone together. They're both too hot-headed."

I sighed, I wasn't sure my presence would make any difference but she looked desperate and I found myself nodding my agreement.

"Very well, but my presence is still no guarantee that you will be allowed to see Bella."

Jake snarled his lip curling, "We'll see about that when we get there."

I just had time to speak to Esme and explain my mission, pack a few essentials and ask her to arrange for cover at the clinic in my absence before Jake was revving the engine impatiently. I just hoped the long drive would calm his irritation and allow him to think clearly by the time we arrived.

**Peter**

When I turned to go back inside I saw Bella was sitting in the chair by the door which was now ajar.

"Hey, have you been listening in?"

She nodded, grinning at me.

"You handled that very well Peter. I take it Carlisle was calling about me for Alice and Jake?"

I groaned sinking to my knees and holding my hands up imploringly.

"Oh Bella, please don't make me tell. The Major will have my balls for letting you overhear as it is. Come on, back to bed before he sees you."

I scooped her up and walked back to the bed, intending to put her down gently but I caught my foot on the comforter which had dropped off the edge and we went down in a sprawl of arms and legs, my weight crushing the breath out of her.

As she groaned gasping for breath I found myself pulled violently backward and thrown bodily out of the door which slammed at my back.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Jasper**

I couldn't stay away from Bella for long so I grabbed a down and out from a nearby alley and drained him fast before making my way back in the shadows.

I reached the door only to find my greatest fear became reality as I saw Peter laying on top of Bella who was thrashing around beneath him, unable to get her breath. Seeing red I picked him up and threw him outside slamming the door in his wake then rushed to pick Bella up checking her for any sign that he had bitten her and relieved to find none I cradled her to my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I never thought for a second that Peter would attack you. Are you OK?"

I pulled her away to check for injuries again, even if he didn't bite her he could well have broken bones. She shook her head and took a few deep breaths then hurried to explain.

"He wasn't attacking me, Jasper. I got up while he was on the phone to listen in and he was trying to put me back to bed. He tripped on the cover and we fell."

I looked at her skeptically.

"Really? You aren't just covering for him are you?"

"No, she's not and I'll thank you not to send me into fucking orbit without checking I deserve it first next time."

Peter was standing in the doorway, his hair standing on end and one shirt sleeve missing. He'd gotten off lightly!

**Bella**

My heart went out to Peter when I saw him but at the same time, I felt safe and grateful that Jasper had acted so swiftly on perceiving me to be in danger. Sensing the atmosphere was still way too dangerous I took Jasper's fist in my hand and tried to calm him.

"It's OK Jasper, I'm fine. It was an accident. Peter would never hurt me."

Peter nodded,

"Well, I'm glad someone realizes it."

He rubbed his shoulder scowling at his friend.

"Fuck me, I could have broken something."

"I'd have paid if you had."

"I meant my neck, not the fucking motel property."

I couldn't help laughing, although Jasper had thrown Peter out thinking he was endangering me they both saw the funny side of it now. If Peter had been attacking me I knew the outcome would have been far different and more deadly. These two truly were friends.

"So, are you going to tell Jasper what you said to Carlisle?"

Peter glared at me in warning.

"No, and neither are you, Bella Swan if you know what's good for you."

Jasper studied Peter serious again now.

"Carlisle Cullen called me?"

"Yeah, he wanted to persuade you to let Jake and Alice see Bella."

"And what exactly did you tell them?"

"Over, hell, when, freezes, You rearrange the words."

Jasper sighed and glanced at me as if asking for my feelings on the matter.

"Do you want to see them, Bella?"

I shook my head, "I don't want to see anyone right now. Is that wrong of me?"

"No, that's fine by me. Are you sure that you don't want to speak to your Dad or let him know you're alive?"

I panicked feeling sick to my stomach with fear.

"No, I'm not ready to be alive again yet. I need some time to think about things."

Peter glanced at Jasper, "So what do we do?"

"We find Bella somewhere safe she can be on her own and decide where she wants to go from here. The others can go hang themselves, she doesn't owe them anything after all they put her through."

I put a hand to my mouth,

"Couldn't I go home with you?"

Peter stared at me.

"You want to stay at our place because it's familiar? That's fine we'll get you all set up then move on for a while. I'll ring Char and let her know."

I grabbed his hand as he got up realzing he'd got it all wrong.

"No. I don't want that."

Jasper stroked my hair calming me.

"Bella, you're going to have to be a little more specific. You tell us what you want to do and we'll sort it out for you. Now, where do you want to go?"

I wiped away the tears of frustration and weariness that had started to fall.

"I want to go home with you and Peter."

He nodded, "Fine. Then we'll take you there."

"But I don't want you to go."

Peter sighed,

"I must be fucking thick or something because you still aren't making any sense Bella. You want to go back with us to my place but you don't want us to go. Now I know were pretty fucking slick but it's difficult for us to take you back there without going as well."

I sniffed and wiped my face with a shaking hand trying to pull myself together before they decided I had lost my wits altogether.

"I want to go home with you two, and I want to stay at your place."

"Great, with you so far. Then you want to be alone right?"

"Yes."

"So we take you there and then we leave. Easy. That's how it works girl. If we're there you aren't alone. Hello, am I getting through?"

Jasper smiled at me.

"I think what Bella is trying to say is that she wants to go back home with us and that she doesn't want to see anyone else."

I nodded, "Yeah, I get that."

"I don't think we're included in the not seeing anyone. She wants to be alone with us. Is that right?"

I nodded, relieved that Jasper had made sense of my mindless ramblings.

"Well, why the fuck didn't she just say that? Remember Bella I'm an ignorant country boy. You have to spell things out simply."

I leaned forward and grabbed his hand again staring into his face and speaking very slowly and precisely.

"Peter, I want to go home to your place and stay with you, Char, and Jasper. Is that OK?"

He hesitated then grinned.

"Sounds like a plan to me girl," and he leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek.

"Don't push it, Captain," I heard Jasper say warningly under his breath.

**Peter**

Well, that was a good outcome. Bella was coming home with us. The Major had a shit eating grin on his face and Charlotte was really excited when I told her the news. I think we'd all worried that Bella might decide to go back to Forks, blaming us in some way for what Alice had done, but it seemed she had a brain after all.

Within two days she was feeling up to the trip although she still looked pretty fragile to me and I knew the Major felt the same way and would be watching her like a hawk. We decided to do the trip over a couple of days so she could get plenty of rest although as soon as she got in the back of the truck I'd arranged for the trip she fell asleep, her head in his lap.

"You want to keep going until she wakes up or stop as we arranged?"

He looked down at her peaceful face.

"Keep going till she wakes. I want to get her home as quickly as we can."

I nodded, "Good call. You think she's going to be OK? Maybe she should see a doctor. I mean look at her, she's just skin and bone and she doesn't;t eat enough to keep a fucking sparrow alive."

"I know. Let's see how she fares once she gets home. Charlotte will make sure she eats properly and often. The crap we've been supplying isn't exactly the most nutritional."

"Smells like crap too. Maybe you're right, once she gets her appetite back she'll put on a little weight."

"Whatever happens I'm not letting her out of my sight again, Peter. It nearly killed both of us, so if Alice Cullen has any more bright ideas…"

"Yeah, I'll rip her fucking legs off and ram them down her stupid fucking throat. Stupid bitch. Why don't you just go ahead and change Bella now?"

He looked down at Bella stroking her hair.

"Maybe, Peter. I just think she should have some time before I put any pressure on her. It's a discussion we'll be having soon, just not yet."

**Charlotte**

I'd done some shopping for Bella, mainly food of course, but I thought I'd better get her a few items of clothing because I doubted the guys would have gone back to her place to collect her stuff. I wondered what would happen to her personal papers, the ones that Alice Cullen had arranged. From what Peter had told me I understood there was a bank account with quite a lot of money in it floating around somewhere. I just hoped someone got to it before Alice did, it would serve her right to lose the cash after what she'd put Bella and the Major through.

I was making up the bed and putting fresh flowers on the bedside table when I heard a truck approaching and peered out of the bedroom window. Surely it was too soon for the guys to be here yet? They'd said they were planning on taking it easy for Bella as she was still so weak.

It was a truck I didn't recognize but I thought Peter was going to get some new transport so I ran down to see.

As it pulled up outside and the doors opened I saw the occupants and groaned, just what I needed right now!

"I don't suppose you expected to see us now did you, Charlotte?"

"No, Alice Cullen, I didn't."

"She's not back yet?"

I shook my head, "No, they aren't coming back here."

The huge guy with her, who stank like a wet dog, sneered.

"Yeah? And we're supposed to believe that?"

"You must be Jacob Black. You believe what you want but they aren't coming back here for the very reason that you are here. The Major knew you might appear so he's hardly likely to bring Bella back here is he?"

Jake pushed past me and went inside to check for himself.

"He's just trying to keep Bella away from us. We're her friends too you know."

"Really? Some friends you turned out to be. You almost really got her killed."

Alice scowled at me, the truth obviously hurt!

"Hey, we did what was best for everyone at the time."

"Well it didn't turn out that way, now did it?"

I was getting angry at their high handed ways, calling me a liar and searching my home.

Then the rear door opened and an older guy got out. This had to be Carlisle Cullen, another who couldn't take no for an answer. It seemed to be a failing of the Cullen family.

"Carlisle Cullen I assume? Well now, quite a little party. Were you expecting a warm welcome? I'm alone here and I hate entertaining. I understand there are some very impressive hotels in Seattle though."

I needed to get away from them so I could contact Peter and warn him, but that wasn't going to be easy. They would be on guard for just such a move.

"I'd really like to stay here and chatter, but I need to feed the horses so please excuse me. Oh yes, I would say it was nice meeting you, but my mother drilled it into me that lying was a bad thing."

I walked past them to the stables pulling out my phone once I was out of sight of prying eyes and frantically texting a warning.

'Peter, Carlisle and Alice Cullen and wolf boy just arrived here and seem unwilling to leave. Do not bring Bella to the house. I'll text again if I can get rid of them. Sorry. C xx

I didn't expect Peter to reply so I fed the horses slowly then walked back to the house to find them waiting.

"Still here?"

"We aren't going anywhere until we see Bella," snapped the wolf boy.

Then Carlisle stepped forward in an attempt to defuse the tension in the air.

"Could we come in and talk to you Charlotte? I think things are getting out of hand here. We all need to calm down a bit."

"I should point out that kennel boy there already went in. He didn't find Bella but I didn't hear an apology either."

"As I said, we're all a little overwrought. So?"

I had little choice so I nodded and they followed me inside.

I gestured for them to sit down and leaned against the wall.

"So Carlisle, now we're all nice and comfortable perhaps you can tell me what it is you really want?"

"Charlotte, I realize you blame Jake and Alice for Bella's accident."

"Accident? She tried to kill herself, Carlisle, that was hardly an accident."

"Sorry, poor choice of words. Nevertheless, they thought what they did was for the best, the situation was getting dangerous for all of us."

"Really? I wasn't aware that you and the rest of the Cullens were in danger?"

"I think we would all have been in danger if the Volturi had found it necessary to visit Forks."

"Well, now everyone is safe I don't see the problem."

"We would just like to reassure ourselves that Bella is being well looked after and happy to stay with you."

I stared at him impatiently.

"She's not staying with me as I keep telling you but even if she was I don't see as it's any of your business."

"Well then, with the Major and your husband."

"Look, Bella is free to make her own decisions and if she wanted to speak to you I'm sure no one would try to stop her."

"We only have your word for that," snapped Jake.

"Jake please, that was rude. I'm sorry Charlotte, but it would be better if we could at least talk to her."

I sighed, it appeared the only way I was going to be rid of my unwelcome guests was to do what they asked, if possible.

"All I can do is ask if she wants to speak to you. I can't and will not attempt to force her."

"Thank you, Charlotte, we would be grateful."

I took my phone out and dialed Peter's number, watching them as I did so.

"Hi there gorgeous, have the parasites gone?"

"No, they're sitting here with me."

"Are you OK?"

I had to smile at his concern.

"Yes I'm fine but they refuse to leave until they speak to Bella."

"Well, she's asleep so they can just go on wanting."

Jake snatched the phone from my hand as Alice stood up warily half expecting that I was going to attack the wolf boy.

"You listen to me leech. I want to speak to Bella. It seems to me you are deliberately keeping us away from her and that makes me very nervous."

"Well, my heart bleeds to hear that pup, but it doesn't change anything. Until she agrees to talk to you I guess you'll just have to dig out a few fleas or lick your balls, whatever it is you mutts do to pass the time."

Standing beside Jake I smiled recognizing the Major's voice.

"Give me the phone Peter."

He sounded irate which didn't bode well for anyone who stood in his way and right now the person standing with my phone in his hand was right in the middle of the road that the Major was headed along.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Alice**

I heard the Major ask his friend for the phone and glanced at Carlisle.

"Maybe you should speak to him."

Jake glared at me.

"I'm quite capable of holding a conversation, Alice."

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. Major you there?"

"I'm here."

"I'd like to speak to Bella."

He looked at me with a "see I can do it" look on his face.

"Not at the moment, she's sleeping."

"So, when she wakes up?"

"If she wants to, but I'm not sure she's going to want to."

"You mean you don't want her to. You're scared she'll ask us to come to pick her up."

"No, I'm not afraid of that Jacob Black. She can do whatever she wants, but I doubt she's going to want to talk to the guy who killed her off."

"No one killed her."

"That's a matter of opinion, it was a close run thing."

"No one forced her to take an overdose and when Alice saw it she acted so don't try pinning that one on us. Anyhow, what about Charlie?"

"What about him?"

"Well don't you think he deserves to know his daughter is alive?"

"That's not my call to make or yours for that matter. Bella will decide when she's ready."

"You don't think she's capable of making decisions like that at the moment?"

"No, which is why I'm waiting, and that means so will you."

When he disconnected Jake's face went even darker with anger.

"See Carlisle. Could you have done any better? We stay here until they get back or I get to talk to Bella."

**Carlisle **

I knew Jake was handling this all wrong and Alice's face said she felt the same way, but it was impossible to talk to him in his present mood.

"Well now you've spoken to him, I guess you'll be on your way," said Charlotte happily.

"You wish, leech. I just said we're staying."

"Jake we can't just wait here just in case they come back here. You heard the Major. He won't bring her here while he knows we're still here."

I was expecting Jake to argue, but instead, he just rose to his feet.

"OK, we'll go home and wait there."

I glanced at Alice suspiciously, it was out of character for Jake to give up this easily, but I decided to take advantage of it to leave.

"Thank you for trying Charlotte and for your hospitality. I hope you'll tell the others that we just want to know that Bella is well and happy."

"I'll pass that on."

Charlotte was relieved to see the back of us and to be honest I couldn't blame her, the atmosphere had been fraught with Jake in his present frame of mind.

**Jake**

Yeah, I knew Carlisle couldn't wait to get out of there. I thought he was afraid of the Major, well I wasn't and he and I were going to meet very soon. For now, the way to get Bella out in the open was to force her hand and I knew just how to do it, but I'd better keep it from Alice.

Since Bella had been found Alice was acting very tense, almost as if she was jealous of Bella but I couldn't understand why.

We drove straight back to Forks and all the while I tried to decide how to choose my time in order to get away on my own for long enough to put my plan into operation. Carlisle was suspicious of my sudden change of heart and I needed to play it cool so I went hunting with Alice as usual and spent the night with her. She seemed to like watching me sleep after we made love and I wasn't complaining, she was one hot chick between the sheets.

**Charlie**

I'd only just got in from work when the doorbell rang. I hadn't even had time to take off my gun belt. When I opened the door to Jake I gestured him in and went to put the kettle on. I was on duty again in the morning so the bourbon was out of the question for now.

"Coffee, Jake?"

"I think you might want something a bit stronger, Charlie."

"Well, I'm working tomorrow so all I can offer you is a beer. Will that do you?"

"It's not for me Charlie it's for you, only I've got something to tell you and it's going to come as a shock."

"Jake I've just got home, I'm hungry, thirsty, and tired, so whatever it is, why don't you just spit it out".

"Charlie it's about Bella."

That stopped me in my tracks, the kettle tipped up, the water spilling out to fill the coffee mug.

Jake took it from me as the mug overflowed onto the countertop and I cursed as it dripped onto the floor grabbing a cloth and beginning to mop it up. It gave me a moment to recover from the shock of hearing Bella's name spoken out loud once more.

"What about Bella? Jake, I really don't feel like talking about her. You know better."

"I think you might want to hear this, Charlie. Sit down."

I sat down and he handed me a fresh mug of coffee which I sipped, forgetting how hot it was and scalding my mouth.

"Shit, that's hot!"

I got up and spat it out in the sink unwilling to look Jake in the face.

"Jake please I really don't want to talk about this, just go home."

"Charlie, Bella isn't dead."

**Jake**

I thought for a moment that Charlie was going to faint, he went white as a sheet and fumbled for the chair, sitting down again slowly.

"That's not funny, Jake."

"I know, but it's true Charlie."

"And how… I mean how do you know this?"

I took a deep breath but it had to be done.

"Because I helped arrange the fake accident. The one that supposedly killed her."

"You what?"

He got up and grabbed me by the front of my shirt pulling me close and glaring at me breathing hard.

"You faked her death? She's been alive all this time and you knew? And you never told me? You sat there and commiserate with me, you helped me arrange her funeral. How could you do that to me, Jake? Why? Why would you let me go through all this?"

"I didn't have a choice, Charlie. It was the only way to keep you safe."

"Me? Who the hell was after me? What's Bella got to do with me being in danger? Who else knew? Who Jake?"

I pulled away from his grasp and rearranged my shirt.

"Alice, Alice knew. Carlisle too, but only recently."

"Where is she?"

"I'll tell you Charlie, but you aren't going to like it."

"No shit, Jake."

He sat down looking at me through narrowed suspicious eyes.

"So Bella is alive you say?"

"Yes Charlie, but I'm not sure exactly where she is at the moment."

"Why hasn't she contacted me? She must have known what this would do to me. How could she? How could you? I should punch your lights out, Jake."

"I know and I'm sorry Charlie. Really sorry."

Charlie walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a fresh bottle of bourbon and taking down a clean glass and pouring a stiff measure before gulping it down.

"I should have kept looking when she ran off with that bastard Whitlock. Why did I just accept what I was told? Why did I believe you? You lying son of a bitch, Jake."

"That's why she went Charlie, to stop you looking for him. It was looking for him that put you in danger, her too."

"You'd better not be lying to me now, Jake or I swear I'll get my gun and blast you into the next world."

"I'm not."

"Is he involved in something illegal? Not drugs, please say she isn't mixed up with drugs Jake."

"No Charlie, no drugs and nothing strictly illegal either at least not by your standards."

"Boy, you've got two minutes to start making sense before I run you in for obstruction of justice."

There was a loud knock on the door at this point and Charlie got up pointing at me warningly.

"You move and I swear I'll get my gun and hunt you down."

I nodded and sat down, I thought I knew who was demanding entrance now and I was right.

Charlie walked back in with Alice and Carlisle. Seeing his white face she glared at me

"You told him, Jake. What were you thinking?"

"I only told him Bella is alive and that we did it all to keep them both safe."

Carlisle glared at me then turned to Charlie.

"We have a situation here Charlie and I'd like to try diffusing it if possible."

"Oh yeah, Carlisle. You've got that right. We certainly do have a situation here. You knew Bella was alive too?"

"Only very recently Charlie".

"And that's supposed to make me feel better is it?"

"No, but it might explain why I didn't try to tell you earlier."

"Would you have told me, Carlisle? Would you Alice?"

I looked at Alice then back to Charlie.

"No, we wouldn't have told you, Charlie. It's not safe for you to know."

"It's not safe for me to know my daughter is alive? That she didn't burn to death in that car crash?"

"I'm sorry for all your pain Charlie but she agreed to it all in order keep you safe."

"Yeah that's what I keep hearing. How it was all to keep me safe, but what no one seems too eager to tell me is safe from what? From what Carlisle? What was I in danger from?"

"I can't tell you that Charlie and it's very important you don't tell anyone else or try to find her."

"Try to find her? She's my daughter, I will find her and if I have to I'll arrest the lot of you as accessories."

"To what Charlie? We're the only ones who know she isn't dead. You can't prove anything."

**Peter**

When the phone went again I sighed looking at the display.

"Looks like the Cullens want to talk again, Major. Fuck me do they never give up?"

Bella had woken up now and looked at Jasper puzzled.

"What did I miss?"

"Jake and Alice want to see you."

"No. I don't want to see them."

"I told them you'd probably feel that way but they are...persistent."

"Hey Bella, how about you just say a few words to them on the phone. Might shut the Pup up."

She looked at Jasper imploringly.

"Do I have to?"

"No, you don't have to do anything Bella."

She nodded and leaned back into him as I answered the call.

"Alice Cullen what can I do for you now? People will start thinking we've got something going on if you keep calling me."

Her next words left me speechless for a moment and then I exploded.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why?"

I glanced over my shoulder at the Major.

"Trouble Major. Jake told Charlie about Bella."

Bella started and looked terrified, her voice trembling, "He did what?"

I tried to calm her, all we needed was for her to have a relapse from shock.

"He told Charlie that you are still alive and now he wants to see you too."

The Major shook his head looking down at Bella and cuddled her more tightly as he began to talk to her very calmly and quietly.

"I think we have a problem now, Bella. If Charlie knows he's going to want to see you and he's going to want an explanation. Now we can just disappear so he'll never find you and I'll do that if it's what you want. There is one problem with doing that though. He's going to keep looking and eventually he'll find out something, Jake will have difficulty in explaining his part in this and keep Charlie in the dark about our world. Or you could talk to Charlie and take it from there. Whatever you decide I'm with you all the way."

"Me too Bella, I've decided I like you after all."

Bella managed a smile at my words.

The Major held out his hand and I handed him the phone.

He glanced at Bella.

"Would you like some time to decide?"

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she understood the mess we were in since Jakes stupidity.

"No, I'll talk to Charlie."

He handed the phone to Bella who took it with hands that shook so badly she could hardly hold it to her mouth.

**Charlie**

I couldn't believe I was going to talk to my daughter, a daughter I'd thought dead for the past two years. My mouth was dry making it hard to speak her name. "Bella?"

There was a short silence and then I heard her.

"Dad."

"So Jake was telling the truth. You are alive."

"Yes, Dad. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't tell you."

"Yeah, actually you could. I'd have looked after you Bella whatever you did, or he did."

"He didn't do anything Dad, neither did I. It was you, you put yourself in danger and I had to do something to stop it."

"Come home, Bella. We can sort this mess out between us."

"I can't dad, I'm sorry."

"Sure you can."

"No, I can't Dad, I wish I could but I can't."

"Is he stopping you?"

"No."

I heard Bella begin to sob and then recognized his voice on the line.

"Bella's too upset to talk any more. I'm sorry about what happened Charlie. I had no idea that she was still alive until Alice told me, but as soon as I did I went looking for her."

"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't it occur to you that I might be able to find her?"

"No, it didn't Charlie and I guess it's a bit too late for that conversation. Look, we'll be stopping for the night soon. If Bella is feeling better I'll ask her to call you later."

"No, you tell her to call me. I deserve that much after all I've been through."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that Charlie. She's all grown up and she makes her own decisions, but I will suggest it might be a good idea. Now could you put Jake back on the phone please."

I passed it reluctantly to Jake who took it with a grin that I could quite happily have wiped off his face.

**Jake**

At last, I'd got one over on the high and mighty Major.

"Yeah?"

"You're an immature fool. A dangerous child."

"Fuck you, Major. I'm not scared of you le.."

He quickly cut me off.

"Mind your mouth, dog. Remember Charlie's there. You've already put him in danger again and I promise you that if anything happens to him I will find you Jacob Black and you'll wish your mother had ripped your tongue out at birth."

"I'll be here in Forks waiting. Anytime you want to try making good on your threats."

He cut the connection and I passed the phone back to Alice only to find Charlie breathing down my neck again.

"Right Jake, I want to know what happened and I don't want anything to be left out of the story."

Alice insinuated herself between us, pushing me back and Carlisle tried to calm the situation.

"He can't tell you all the details, Charlie. It's just too dangerous."

Unfortunately, all this did was to inflame the situation and Charlie prodded him with a finger in the chest, his voice low but full of menace.

"I can handle danger Carlisle, it's all part of my job. What I can't handle is being lied to, and taken for a fool and that's the mistake you made. Now, no one is going anywhere until you tell me why my daughter found it necessary to fake her own death and go on the run. What was she running from? What is so damn dangerous? This stupid fucking secret you keep whispering about? Well, I aim at finding out what it is and when I do…"

The trouble was we all knew he was in deadly earnest, he would keep pushing until he got himself killed if we didn't give him something, but what? How much could we reveal without making matters even worse?


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Peter**

We'd decided that going home wasn't an option while the Cullens were sniffing around so we ended up at a small cabin in the woods that the Major had owned forever. Bella thought it was magical although that isn't exactly the word I'd have used. In fact, the words shit hole came to mind!

It was sparsely furnished with an open fire and a well, not exactly the height of luxury but we made do. I chopped wood and lit the fire and stove to get some hot water while the Major, after getting Bella safely snuggled up on the couch with a blanket, brought in the supplies we'd picked up and made her something to eat.

I did a perimeter check and it was clear no one had been near the place in a long time, only a family of bears and even they had turned their noses up at the shack. When I brought more logs in I found Bella was asleep again and the Major was sitting opposite, watching her.

"Don't worry, Major. I don't think she's going to do a vanishing act again."

"No, she isn't, and I'm making sure of that."

"Fair enough. So what has she decided about daddy dear?"

"She's going to call him later as she promised. I guess it was inevitable but she decided we have to tell him something."

"So? Tell him any old crap and then disappear. Problem solved."

He shook his head and grimaced.

"Bella wants to see him."

"What? Is she fucking crazy?"

He ignored my outburst. Was I the only sane person here right now?

"We talked about it and decided the safest way would be for someone to pick him up and bring him here."

"We? No one asked for my opinion, but then they never do. So, someone will pick him up? And just who is that someone?"

"You."

"Yeah, I guessed as much. Great, I can add chauffeur to my list of talents. What's he like?"

"Stubborn like his daughter."

"Wonderful! What if he starts asking me questions?"

"Just act dumb like you usually do, Peter."

We heard a giggle and turned in unison to see Bella smiling at us.

"You two sound like an old married couple."

"Yeah well, as long as I get to wear the trousers I don't mind. Now excuse me, I have manly things to pursue before I become a fucking childminder."

I joined her on the couch as she curled up to make room and took her hand in mine.

"Are you sure about this?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not sure about very much anymore Jasper, but I can't just leave my dad hanging. It's too cruel. Peter thinks I'm mad, doesn't he? I guess he's right, but I have to do it."

"I understand, Bella. You do what you have to."

**Carlisle**

I wasn't sure how little would satisfy Charlie, but whatever I chose to tell him would cause problems further down the road. I was walking a tightrope over flaming coals without a safety net!

I nodded, "Very well. Let's all sit down and I'll tell you what I can."

Alice and Jake exchanged glances but sat down and Charlie perched himself on the edge of his chair and looked at me expectantly.

"Go on, Carlisle, I'm listening."

"Very well, Charlie. However, until you speak to Bella again I can't tell you very much more."

"More? You haven't told me shit so far!"

"I'm happy to wait here until she calls again. Then I can tell you anything she wants me to, but I warn you Charlie it won't be enough for you, and I can tell you that it will not answer your many questions."

"Well, let's see. Is Jasper involved in this trouble? Is he responsible?"

"Only by association. He had nothing to do with the fake accident and as he told you he knew nothing about Bella's survival until a few weeks ago."

"But he found her?"

"Yes, he did, with some help from Alice."

"But if Alice helped her to run away why would she help him find her? Why did you tell her to leave Alice? It doesn't make any sense."

Alice looked down and I carried on speaking.

"I think it was an unfortunate slip of the tongue Charlie that informed the Major of Bella's fate, but a lucky one as it turned out."

"Lucky? Why?"

"Bella was very unhappy with her situation, Charlie. I think she was seriously considering ending it all."

"Are you telling me that my daughter tried to commit suicide?"

"Yes Charlie, but the Major reached her in time and she's in good hands now."

"Yeah, the same ones she was in when she went missing the last time."

"It wasn't his fault, I assure you."

**Charlie**

Someone was yanking my chain and it was frustrating the hell out of me.

"I've got a good mind to arrest you all for faking a death."

"As I said Charlie you could never prove it without putting Bella in danger and I really don't think you want to do that."

"Right, I get answers now or I swear to God I'm getting my gun."

"That won't help you, Charlie, trust me," said Jake, no longer grinning which was just as well for him.

The phone rang then and I snatched the receiver up.

"Bella?"

"Hello, dad. I'm sorry I couldn't speak more earlier. I know you have a thousand questions but please don't try to force Carlisle or Alice to answer them. I… I'll try to explain but face to face. It's not the kind of thing I can discuss over the phone."

"Great, come on home and we can talk."

"I can't go back to Forks, dad. How about you come to me?"

"OK. Where are you? I'll come now."

"You have to agree not to tell anyone about me and you have to come alone."

"OK, if that's the way it has to be. Where are you, Bella?"

I'll give you instructions to get here."

"OK. I'm listening."

"Fly to Eugene and someone will pick you up from there."

"You're in Oregon? Why can't I bring Jake and Alice with me? They're both worried about you."

"No, dad. I want to speak to you alone, please."

"I don't like all this cloak and dagger stuff Bella, it's ridiculous."

Her voice broke and I heard Jasper talking to her gently before she whispered, "Love you dad", and he took the phone from her.

"Charlie it's Jasper."

"I wondered when I'd hear from you. I hope my daughter is OK. They told me she'd tried to kill herself. Was that your fault?"

"Charlie, I'm not having that conversation with you over the phone. Just do as Bella asks, you're upsetting her."

"Yeah well, I've been pretty upset myself recently."

"I understand that, but she wants to explain in person and she's not up to a lot of company. Our friend, Peter, will pick you up at the airport. I've reserved an open ticket for you. All you have to do is confirm the flight."

"I don't need your charity, Jasper Whitlock."

"Hey, I'm doing this for your daughter, not you. Ring with your ETA and Charlie, come alone. If Peter sees anyone else he'll walk away."

**Peter**

Bella had gone to shower and the Major was out hunting so when the phone rang again it was left to me to answer and much as I hoped it would be Charlotte, the way my luck was running it would probably be Aro fucking Volturi!

"Jasper?"

"Nope, you drew the short straw."

"And just who the hell are you?"

Oh good, an irate human, just what I needed!

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare as it happens and I'm to be your chauffeur when you land so I suggest you don't piss me off before then."

He was silent and I wondered if he'd put the phone down but I wasn't that lucky.

"I'm arriving at four tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll be there."

"How will I know you?"

"Oh I'm real easy to pick out and I'll be able to spot you so no worries, see you then."

Charlie the ass-hole, brilliant! It was going to be a long fucking ride from the airport to the shack!

**Bella**

I'd heard the phone ringing and wondered if it was Charlie with his flight details then cringed. I knew Jasper had gone to hunt so Peter would be answering and while I liked him he did seem to rub everyone else up the wrong way. I just hoped he could get along with Charlie because it was quite a journey from the airport. I'd make sure that Peter had hunted before he left although I didn't envisage him snacking on Charlie it might mellow his mood a little.

When I came back in he was in the kitchen heating up soup and toasting bread. He turned and smiled and fleetingly I saw the man behind the vampire mask he usually showed to the world.

"You ready to eat Bells? I warn you, I'm a bit rusty."

"Yeah, I can see that. The toast is burning, Peter."

He grabbed the flaming bread and blew the flames out cursing loudly and I fought hard not to giggle out loud.

"I'll do you some more."

"It's OK, I'll have bread with the soup which seems to be about ready."

It was about to boil over the top of the pan onto the gas ring and he whirled around picking it up just in time to avoid more mess.

"Fuck me, I never realized how hard cooking was."

I laughed and squeezed his shoulder, leaning over to peck him appreciatively on the cheek before realizing I had done something wrong as he tensed up.

I backed away and sat down at the table while he ladled out the soup and arranged the thickly buttered bread on a plate and put both down in front of me.

As I started to eat he took the chair opposite me looking unusually serious and cleared his throat.

"Ah, Bella. Do you mind if we talk while you eat?

I shrugged, trying to appear relaxed and taking a mouthful of bread.

He struggled for a few seconds before beginning.

"This is a bit difficult for me, but I think someone should explain things to you and as I'm the only one here, I guess I get the short straw."

"OK. Is there a problem?"

"Well, there is the potential for a problem. Remember back in the motel?"

The question threw me and I took a mouthful of scalding soup to give me time to think. Eventually, I shook my head wondering where he was going with this.

"When the Major came back I mean."

The penny belatedly dropped.

"Oh yes, and you went flying out of the door. I know he thought you were hurting me, but we set him straight."

"Yes, well... it wasn't just that he thought I was hurting you."

"No, he thought maybe you'd bitten me."

"Yeah that too, but just listen will you. Jeez, I'm too old for this shit!"

As I watched Peter I realized he was embarrassed. So this was to do with sex, was it? I would watch him squirm and play along.

"OK, I'm listening."

"Well, when vampires find their mate they become very possessive so..."

"Oh, did I make you uncomfortable? I was only trying to get up when I was wriggling around."

"No, no, not that. You belong to the Major and I'm far too sensible to get between him and his lady. I like all my appendages too much to piss him off."

"Oh! So what do you mean?"

I could see him getting frustrated and couldn't help laughing. If he had been human he would have been bright crimson by now.

"OK, Peter. You're telling me that Jasper is jealous. I get it but what made you bring it up now?"

He heaved a sigh of relief then scowled.

"Bitch! You like to see me struggle. You just touched me and kissed me."

"Yes, it's called a show of affection for a friend."

"Yeah, well let's pretend we aren't friends then because he wouldn't like that one bit, Bella."

"Oh come on, it was just a peck on the cheek."

"I'm just warning you, Bella, be careful. You're playing with fire and if you don't get burned I sure as hell will."

I could hardly believe that a peck on the cheek was a hanging offense, but I'd try to remember.

He could tell I hadn't really got it, but before he could say any more Jasper walked in. He came straight over to me and pulled me into his arms for a kiss then frowned and I realized he had caught Peter's unease.

"You OK beautiful? Has Peter been behaving?"

"Yes, he got me dinner and we talked."

He frowned at me, "Talked?"

"Yeah just things in general," Peter jumped in quickly and I grinned at him over Jasper's shoulder and mouthed coward.

I nestled under a blanket by the fire closing my eyes and listening to the guys talk.

"You ready to pick Charlie up, Peter?"

"Yeah, I'll be picking the bundle of joy up tomorrow afternoon. I guess I should leave early and hunt first unless you want me to make the problem disappear that is."

"He'll probably try to grill you Peter but don't tell him any more than you have to. A part of the reason Bella ran was to keep him safe from our world, but I have no idea how to do that now Jacob Black has dragged him back in."

"Want me to make him the late Jacob Black?"

"Not yet. We'll see what happens first, so what did you and Bella talk about?"

I grinned hiding it under the blanket as Peter tried to sound casual and failed miserably.

"Cooking mostly. It's harder than it looks."

"Right, cooking?"

Jasper sounded suspicious but he didn't push things.

I fell asleep on the couch but woke up in bed and knew that Jasper had carried me through earlier. I was feeling better, stronger although very nervous at the thought of facing my dad later in the day. I could actually concentrate and didn't feel I was about to burst into tears at any moment.

I got up stretched and peered out the window to see Jasper watching Peter drive out of sight. He had gone to hunt before picking Charlie up so we were all alone out here. It was a lovely thought and I rushed to wash and dress, I wanted to make the most of our time together, it could be all too fleeting.

When he saw me he smiled and held out his hands, an invitation I was only too eager to accept.

"It's a lovely morning. Would you like to go for a walk? Not too far but the fresh air might be good for you."

"I'd love to and I promise to let you know when I get tired."

We walked hand in hand for a few minutes in silence and it felt good, but I still had things on my mind.

"Jasper, what am I going to say to Charlie?"

"As little as possible if we're to keep him safe, darlin' although that's not going to be easy. Don't worry though, I'll be there at your side."

"I know, and thank you for that. You're intent on keeping me safe too aren't you?"

"Of course, I love you."

"Why don't you ever mention changing me then? I'd be safe and you wouldn't need to protect me."

He stopped and turned to look directly into my face.

"You don't know what you are asking, Bella."

"Yes, I do. Edward explained things to me and I know I love you. I want to be with you for always. Isn't that a good enough reason to change me?"

"It would ensure I had you at my side forever, but you should remember that staying with me has its price. Not just the fact you'd be a vampire, drinking blood and killing people to feed but there's all the baggage I carry. I'm a monster even in the eyes of other vampires and there will always be someone who wants to make a name for themselves as the man who killed the Major. Life won't be easy on the road with me."

"Are you trying to put me off?"

He raised one eyebrow at me as if to say, really? That's what you think I'm doing?

"No, I'm just giving you the full picture. I'm not an Edward Cullen or Jacob Black and you need to understand that. I'm a vampire killer Bella. I kill humans to survive and I have killed many just because they were in my way. Speak to your father, and think about it, then tell me what you decide. It makes no difference to me. I'll never leave you, human or vampire."

I knew he meant it and he was right about not being like the Cullen's who lived on animal blood and never hurt a human. Jasper was a vampire in the raw and I would have to accept that or stay human, it was quite a decision but not for now. First I had to get through my meeting with Charlie.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Peter**

After hunting, I drove out to the airport to pick up Bella's father wishing I was anywhere but here. Humans and me? Not a good combination especially when said human had to be kept alive.

I waited, leaning against a pillar in the shade as his plane disembarked. As I watched, families and young lovers were reunited and businessmen looked around for drivers sent to collect them and then I saw him. Just as she'd described, tall, slim, dark hair, mustache. All he needed was a gun belt and a saddle and he'd look like a Cowboy coming home from the Rodeo.

Taking a deep breath I straightened up and lifted a hand in greeting. Glancing around he saw me and his eyes narrowed, and I hadn't done anything yet!

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Are you Peter?"

"Sure am. Can I take your bag?"

I tried being nice, much against my nature, but it was Bella's dad and I was trying to make a good impression.

He grabbed it slinging it onto his shoulder.

"No, it's OK. I've got it."

"Right well, this way to the car."

We walked on silence and I knew Charlie was sizing me up. From his expression, he wasn't too impressed.

"So, how do you know Jasper Whitlock?"

"Long story, but we fought together."

"Yeah, that figures. I guess you were in the Civil War too?"

"Nah, I'm not old enough for that."

A white lie, but it shut him up for a few minutes.

**Charlie**

I didn't like this Peter guy, he had the same aura of danger as his friend although he seemed a little more friendly or at least he seemed to be trying.

"So how long have you known my daughter?"

"A while now, on and off."

"Did you know about the fake accident?"

"Nope."

"Were you with him when he found her?"

"Yep."

"And is she OK?"

"Yes, she's fine. Looking forward to seeing you I think."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I get the impression she'd rather I never found out she was still alive."

"She was just trying to protect you, Charlie"

"So people keep telling me, but no one seems able to tell me what from. Do you know?"

"Not my place to pass comment on that particular subject. How was your flight?"

He wasn't going to be deflected.

"Is she in danger now?"

"Not with us. No".

**Bella**

By the time we saw the truck coming down the drive, I had got myself into quite a state even with Jasper's help to calm me. I had no idea how Charlie would react when he saw me. Would he be angry? Relieved? What would he ask? How much could I tell him?

Jasper took my hand to steady me and smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm here with you and I won't let Charlie hurt you in any way."

Charlotte appeared then, having turned up this morning just after Peter left, now the Cullens had given up harassing her and decided to involve Charlie. She had been concerned that I might blame her for their actions, but how could she have known what they intended or stopped them? I was just glad to see her and I knew Peter would be too. He hadn't said very much, but I could tell he missed her.

I squeezed his hand tighter feeling calm flood through me then the truck came to a halt in front of us and Peter got out first. We could see by his face that it hadn't been a comfortable ride and he just nodded to us and made for the trees, Char who had been waiting for him, following hot on his heels.

I waited and Charlie opened the passenger door slowly and climbed out to stand staring at me looking half relieved and half angry.

"So Bella, you really are alive. I guess I wondered if it wasn't all a big con pulled by him."

He pointed to Jasper.

"No Dad it is me. I'm really sorry, but I had no choice."

"Sure you did. You had plenty of choices, but you chose to listen to your friends rather than your family. Rather than me."

"Jasper wasn't involved Dad. He knew nothing about it."

"Yeah, so he told me."

"But you don't believe me do you, Charlie?"

Jasper's voice was calm, but I felt the tension radiating from his body.

"Well, you'll excuse me if I take anything you say with a pinch of salt, only I have no idea who the hell you really are. All I get from Carlisle and Billy are cryptic little comments and from a friend in the army a photograph which seems to be you, but taken during the Civil War. So, are you gonna tell me who you really are and what is really going on with you and Bella?"

"I can't, Charlie. I'm very sorry but telling you would only put you in the very danger Bella ran to save you from."

Charlie was getting angry now, his voice was louder and I began to worry how much Jasper would take before he became angry himself.

"That's a crock of shit! You just like the idea of being a mystery man. Well, let me tell you something, No more playing around with my daughter. She's coming home with me unless you come up with a believable story about yourself. No more civil war crap."

He still hadn't moved from the side of the truck so I walked forward and took his arm tugging it until he followed me slowly inside with Jasper shadowing us, still keeping my other hand in his.

"Come in and sit down dad and I'll try to explain what I can."

He moved reluctantly and finally sat beside me stiffly on the couch while Jasper sank to the floor at my feet still holding my hand and I knew he was waiting to hear what I was going to tell Charlie.

I steeled myself and turned to look into Charlie's face smiling reassuringly.

"Dad, I'm really sorry for doing what I did but it was for your sake, and Jasper's."

"Yeah, I figured he'd come into it somewhere."

Charlie was full of bitterness and I couldn't blame him but I had to get past that.

"Please, Dad just listen a minute. Jasper isn't the enemy. It had nothing to do with him really. I will tell you everything if you insist, but first I want him to explain how dangerous that knowledge will be."

I turned to Jasper

"Please try to explain to Charlie how much danger he'll be in if I tell him everything."

**Charlie**

So they were sticking to the same old story, that crap about putting me in danger. Well, I wasn't going to wear that any longer, not even from Bella.

I glared over at Jasper who moved around to face me still holding my daughter's hand.

"Charlie I need you to listen very closely to what I'm going to tell you. There are things going on that you have no idea about. Things that you'd find hard to believe, that would turn your understanding of the world upside down. There is knowledge which can put your life in danger. Laws that can only be broken at a cost, endangering lives, yours and Bella's."

"And yours of course, " I snapped, unable to stop myself.

"Yes mine too, but that isn't important. I can look after myself, I have for a very long time. If you insist on knowing everything then you put yourself right back in the firing line and it may be that even Peter and myself couldn't guarantee your safety."

"I don't think I'd be happy putting my life in your hands or your friends in any case."

"No, I don't suppose you would, but we would still be your best chance at survival."

"You really believe all this crap about the war and The Major and all that. You're not only dangerous, but you're also crazy too and I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. You should be locked up."

I tried to get up and pull Bella with me, but she just shook her head and pulled away from me.

"Dad I can't, I love Jasper and he loves me. I'm not going back to Forks and I don't want you to tell anyone else that I'm still alive."

"What about Billy and Harry?"

"I'm pretty sure that they already know."

"Yeah, they seem to be much better informed than me about my own daughter."

Peter sloped into the room at this point.

"Still bitching Charlie? Jeez, do you never give it a rest? Your daughter is trying to keep you safe for fuck sake."

Charlie stood as if ready to swing a punch, his eyes flashing with rage at Peter's attitude.

"Now you listen to me, young man. That's my daughter we're talking about and I won't have her associated with a load of crazies like you and your Major here."

"I don't think that's your decision to make, Charlie. If Bella wants to stay here then she stays, and no one will make her do anything else while we're here."

"Are you threatening me?"

"If that's what it takes then yes, I guess I am. What you need to do is to sit down, shut your mouth, and fucking listen for a change, Charlie."

Dad took a step forward and I saw Peter tense, then Jasper spoke up.

"Stand down, Peter. A fight won't help matters."

"Yeah, it will. it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better."

"Enough, Captain."

Charlie turned on Jasper.

"I don't need you to stick your nose in. I'm quite capable of taking a punk like him."

Jasper moved far too fast in order to get between a snarling Peter and a white-faced, but determined, Charlie.

I couldn't take any more. Charlie was never going to stop, not until he got the truth, so he forced my hand.

"Dad enough! Sit down and I'll answer all your questions. It's your life to throw away if you choose. Peter, I apologize for Charlie's words, but please let me talk to him."

Peter stopped struggling and turned black eyes on me.

"Only for you Bella, but if he starts again..."

"He won't."

I glared at my Dad who sat fuming, unaware how close to death he had just skated.

**Peter**

Somebody needed to straighten Charlie out before he got chewed to pieces and I just hoped Bella could do it or he wouldn't be leaving here alive.

As I sat down she threw me a smile of gratitude, she knew how close he'd come to losing his life just then if he didn't.

Charlie was just waiting to start up again and I had no idea how she'd diffuse the situation long enough to get him to listen.

"Dad, you have a lot of questions I know. So I guess the best thing would be for you to ask them. Just remember once you start there's no going back and if anyone finds out that you know, it will mean your death."

He snorted and sat quietly for a second before turning to the Major.

"First, who the hell are you?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock."

"What army?"

"8th Texas Cavalry Confederate Army."

"Terry's Texas Rangers. So you reckon you were born in the 1800s?"

"That's right Charlie, Houston, Texas, 1844 to be precise."

"So how come you're not only still breathing but you don't look any older than that photo taken in 1863? Pretty good going for a guy who's pushing 150."

"That's a very long story, Charlie."

"Yeah, I thought it might be."

He turned to his daughter

"You know the story?"

She nodded soberly and Charlie turned back to the Major.

"So it was fine to tell Bella and put her in danger, but not me?"

"Bella was already in danger before I met her. You're blaming the wrong person."

"Of course, I forgot, you're the good guy. You and your sidekick here."

The Major smiled bleakly.

"The good guy? Far from it, Charlie, but in this instance, I'm the innocent party."

**Bella**

This was so unfair, Jasper was getting the blame for things he hadn't done.

"Dad, Jasper didn't tell me about his world. Only his own past."

"So who did? There are more of his crazies around?"

His eyes narrowed and he spat out the name, "Edward Cullen. He's the one, isn't it? I knew there was something wrong with that guy."

"Yes, it was Edward or at least I guessed, he just confirmed it and they aren't crazy, just trying to live their lives as quietly as possible without endangering any humans."

"Humans? Are you telling me he isn't human? What? They're pod people? Martians?"

Jasper stood up and I could see his patience was at an end. I was amazed he'd stayed quiet as long as he had.

"Charlie stop shouting at Bella, she's on your side. You want the truth?"

"Yes, I want the truth, it would make a refreshing change."

"OK, You asked for it. I am the man in the photo, Major Jasper Whitlock. I served in the Confederate Army during the Civil War and I was stupid enough to stop and help what I thought were three young women in danger. They were in fact vampires and I was bitten. I stopped aging then, but I still exist frozen as I was then."

I didn't want Jasper to go into his time with Maria because I thought it was just too much for him in one hit.

"I think that's enough," I said, but Charlie merely glared at me.

"We'll talk later young lady but as for you…"

He took a step forward and prodded Jasper in the chest with his finger.

"You are completely mad and I want you to stay away from my daughter. Vampire's for God's sake!"

Jaspers' eyes went black and for a second I thought he was going to attack Charlie, but instead, he took Charlie's hand from his chest and put it down.

"Charlie, don't underestimate me. I'm only keeping my temper for Bella's sake."

Dad laughed in his face

"Boy, you don't frighten me. I've faced bigger than you."

"I don't doubt that, but you've never faced anyone more dangerous, that I promise you."

I could hear the fury building in Jasper's voice, he was a man, a soldier, and a vampire, the most deadly of combinations and I stood up taking his hand and putting my other palm to his cheek.

"Jasper please, for me."

He turned to look at me and I saw flashes of gold in the blackness of his eyes. He seemed to wrench himself back from somewhere else to me and nodded, but his jaw was clenched and I knew he was close to his limit.

"Dad."

I took Charlie's arm.

"Let's go for a walk. We could all do with calming down."

I just wanted to get him away from Jasper so he could calm down but Charlie shrugged me off.

"I've never heard such a crock of shit in all my life."

He grabbed me by the arm.

"You, Madam, are coming back with me before you end up as crazy as he is."

I tried to pull free and he tightened his grip. I tugged again and he pulled on my arm swinging me around so I collided with the door frame, banging my head and making me stagger.

I only closed my eyes for a second, but when I opened them again Jasper was leaning over me, cradling my head in his hands.

"Are you OK, Bella?"

I put my hand to my head and felt a bump and wetness then as I brought my hand down I saw blood.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Jasper."

He ripped the sleeve from his shirt and put it up to the cut.

"Hold it there for a minute."

He turned back to Charlie who had frozen, realizing what he'd done.

Hearing a snarl he turned and we both saw Peter standing, not breathing, in the doorway.

"Go, Peter," I shouted and he turned and fled.

Jasper walked slowly up to Charlie until he was right in his face.

"If you ever touch Bella again. Ever cause her any harm, I will kill you, Charlie. Her father or not. Do you understand?"

Charlie continued to look over at me so Jasper took him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Do you understand what I just said?"

His voice was louder and angrier.

"Jasper," I said quietly and he freed Charlie to come to my side.

"Could you help me to the bathroom. I want to bathe this cut on my head."

Jasper swept me up in his arms and strode through to the bathroom leaving Charlie to stand open-mouthed alone in the room unaware how close he had come to being torn apart.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine **

**Peter**

Things had turned tits up even quicker than I would have bet and if not for Bella, well… I guess Charlotte had been right, I should have stayed away but then, well then I would have missed all the fun. I still thought that blood might be spilled, well more blood and I didn't mean Bella's. I toyed with the idea of taking off after Charlotte, but I'd never been one to turn my back on trouble, or the Major.

So, I took a few deep breaths and came back in to see Charlie standing on his own looking troubled but still angry and frustrated. Being the good host that I was I decided on a little warning.

"You have no idea just how lucky you are still to be breathing let alone standing. Let me give you a friendly bit of advice. Don't touch Bella again in anger or it will be the last thing you ever do. She's under his protection and he'll kill anyone who hurts her, irrespective of who it is. Get it?"

He stared at me long and hard and then turned and walked out into the yard, but I followed to see where he went. When he sat down on the swing seat alone I left him and found Charlotte had returned. From the look on her face, she had heard what passed between the Major and Charlie.

"I thought he'd bought it just then. It was only Bella speaking to him that saved, Charlie."

She nodded.

"This is getting dangerous, Peter. Charlie needs to go home and stop trying to interfere or the Major will kill him."

"I know, but short of ripping his tongue out and his legs off I don't know what to do."

**Bella**

In the bathroom Jasper sat me down on the toilet and wet the sleeve of his shirt for me so could I put it to my head and I winced as I felt the lump there.

"He didn't mean to hurt me, Jasper."

"Doesn't matter, he did hurt you and nobody hurts you and gets away with it."

I smiled at him gently and thanked him.

"Please Jasper, let it go just this once. He's angry, hurt, and confused."

"That is not an excuse for hurting you and his attitude is beginning to get on my nerves."

"I know, but for me, please."

He didn't answer me and I could see he was fighting an internal battle between my plea and his nature as my protector.

I touched his arm, the one now bare after he ripped off his sleeve as a bandage for me, and he looked into my eyes.

"That was his only chance, Bella. No more."

I nodded and thanked him, then pulled him down to kiss his cheek and as I did so he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Bella, I don't know how you do it, but you calm me so easily."

I smiled,

"I'd like to do more than just calm you because believe me, calm is the last thing I feel when you are close. God, I missed you so much."

He looked at me slightly shocked,

"Should I be flattered or worried?"

"I guess that depends on how you feel about me."

**Jasper **

Her cheeks flushed red and I could feel a hunger in her, the same kind of hunger I felt for her. God, I had fallen so hard for this innocent young woman and struggled on a daily basis to hold myself in check. I wanted her so badly I ached.

We really needed to spend more time together, get to know each other better, I was lost. I had no idea how to begin with such a sweet young thing. She was waiting for me to speak, to react to her words and I knew I must act now.

So I knelt in front of her and took the cloth away from her face. The cut had more or less stopped bleeding and my thirst, while burning, was manageable.

"Bella, please don't feel embarrassed by your words, believe me, your feelings for me are returned a thousandfold. When I thought you dead my life ended, it became too bleak and cold to bear. I'm not proud of my past, of the life I lived for too many years, but none of that matters anymore. Not since I met you, now everything makes sense, I have a future that no longer fills me with dread and despair.

I know Charlie doesn't approve of me but that's his problem not ours at the end of the day. I also know you are young but not too young to make up your own mind so I'm going to ask you something. Now, I don't want you to answer me right away. I need to know you've really thought about it because it's a one time, forever, decision. You know about me, I've always been honest about what I am and I don't suppose I'll change much, it's been too long and I've seen too much. Bella, can you commit yourself to me for all eternity? Be my soulmate, my wife?"

She was about to speak but I put a finger to her lips and shook my head.

"Not yet. Think, take a few days if you want, but don't answer until you are one hundred percent sure because once you commit to me and I to you, that's it, for eternity."

I replaced my finger with my lips, enjoying the feel of hers, her sweet breath on mine and the scent of her blood as it flushed her face.

"Now, I guess we'd better go back to Charlie and see if we can make something out of this mess."

**Bella**

I already knew what I wanted but I'd give it a few hours if that's what he wanted. I couldn't live without him, I knew because I'd tried. I couldn't help a cry of exultation within as we walked downstairs to find Charlie sitting in an armchair.

He looked up when he heard us and then got up looking awkward and tense.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never meant to hurt you, I was just angry I guess. Are you OK?"

I nodded, "Yes I'm fine. And you? How do you feel after everything you've heard?"

"I don't think I'll ever be fine again. Life isn't what I thought it was, nothing is the same any really are monsters all around me. Apologies to you, Jasper, for that."

Jasper nodded acceptance of Charlie's apology and pulled me to sit beside him on the couch.

Charlie looked at our clasped hands and sighed before speaking again

"Jasper, you know how I feel about you and that hasn't really changed, but I accept that Bella feels differently and I guess if anyone can look after her it's you. What worries me is what you're going to have to protect her from. You have to understand that Bella is my only daughter and I don't like the actions she's been forced into since she met you."

I was about to interrupt but he carried on.

"Now I know it wasn't Jaspers idea for you to disappear and leave us thinking you were dead and I know he wouldn't have accepted you doing what you did, but it's his world that's so dangerous and it's that world you are stepping into if you stay with him. That scares the hell out of me and it should you as well."

I'd listened to Charlie and now it was my turn to talk. I took my hand back from Jasper and went to sit on the arm of Charlie's chair putting my hand on his arm.

"Dad, I am truly sorry for the way I hurt you when I disappeared but I couldn't see another way to keep you safe. I should have gone to Jasper but I chose to believe what someone else told me, someone I trusted. That was wrong and I'd never do it again. I know Jasper's world is dangerous but I can't help that and neither can he. Do you remember how you felt when you fell in love with Mom? How nothing else mattered, how you felt when you were away from her? Well, I guess that's the way I feel about Jasper. While I was on my own I felt I was dying a little more every day, as if without him nothing made any sense."

"Yeah, well look how that turned out. From what I can see there's no going back once you commit to Jasper."

I nodded.

"I know but let me explain something to you, something that might put your mind a little at ease. I woke up after my overdose and found Jasper was there at my side I knew my world had started to turn once more. I asked him to change me."

Charlie gasped and shook his head but he didn't comment and I continued.

"He told me it wasn't a thing I should rush into. That I should take my time and think about it very seriously. He also told me how life would be with him. He did everything in his power to allow me an informed choice. Then, a little while ago he asked me a question and he wanted me to take my time before answering. What he doesn't understand is that the answer would be the same if I had given it months ago, weeks ago, today, or in a hundred years. He is the one who makes me whole so what other answer can I give? We're going to be married Dad and I hope you can give us your blessing because I love him and he loves me."

**Jasper**

I had been apprehensive when she began to speak, but I was staggered by what I heard. The decision was made and she'd made it official. I knew exactly where I stood with her, where I belonged, at her side for always. Deciding I should probably say something I got to my feet.

"Charlie. I guess I should have spoken to you about it first, but Bella got the jump on me. You're right, I do know how you feel about me and I'm sorry about that but there's little I can do about it. I am what I am, I made my peace with that many years ago. I do love Bella and I promise you I will look after her and keep her safe for eternity."

She smiled at me and walked over to take my arm as Charlie looked at me and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I don't think there's anything I could say to change things so I have no choice but to accept what's coming. I'm not happy about it and I hope you'll take some time and do it right and not change her unless she's totally committed. If anything goes wrong there'll always be a place for her with me."

It wasn't enough but it was about the best I could have hoped for so I took Bella's hand in mine and offered my other to him.

He looked at it dubiously then shook it briefly and withdrew his. I knew the cold of my hand had made him shudder and I knew he was thinking about my touch on his daughter but that was for us to worry about, not him.

By the time Peter and Char came back in the atmosphere had changed somewhat. Charlie was still apprehensive but he was no longer so angry, more reluctantly resigned I guess.

He looked at them and then got up and approached Peter with his hand outstretched.

"I need to apologize for giving you a hard time, Peter. It wasn't really you I was mad at and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Peter stared at the hand apprehensively and I tensed knowing how unpredictable my friend could be when he felt he had been insulted. There was an awkward pause and then with a brief look in Bella's direction, Peter took Charlie's hand.

"Apology accepted. I've become used to being the whipping boy around here so why should you be any different. Does this mean you've stopped being a dickhead about Bella and the Major?"

I groaned Peter was being his usual diplomatic self!

" I guess so. I don't like it but that makes no difference to anyone."

"Guess not, life's a bitch and trust me, I know all about that particular bitch."

Bella nodded her thanks at Peter's gesture of forgiveness then smiled at her dad.

"You must be hungry, dad. I'll cook us something."

He nodded and glanced at the rest of us.

"No sweat, Charlie, Charlotte and I just snacked on a team of cheerleaders and it would be really bad fucking form for the Major to chow down on his future father in law."

Charlotte threw Peter a warning glance and he subsided while Charlie followed Bella out into the kitchen.

**Bella**

I felt a little more relaxed now and bustled around frying some steaks and making a pasta salad for us. Charlie surprised me by setting the table talking as he did so."I guess you don't want me to tell your mom that you've risen from the dead?"

"No. Can you imagine what she would say if she learned about vampires?"

He laughed, "She'd probably take it in her stride. The weird and the wonderful have never phased your mom but I guess you're right. It's going to be hard enough for me, losing you again. I take you will be disappearing once you...you know."

"I think I might raise a few eyebrows if I turned up in Forks now or in ten years still looking like I did when I left."

He laughed, "Yeah. God, I wished you'd never come to live with me. You'd be safe from all this with your mom."

I walked over to give him a reassuring hug.

"Well, I don't. I love Jasper and I'm going to be happy. I just wish I'd not dragged you into this mess. You have to promise me you won't talk about this to anyone."

"I know, it's too dangerous. Anyhow, the only people I could talk to aren't exactly speaking to me any longer, except Jake of course. That reminds me, does he know he's dating a vampire?"

"Oh yes. He knows."

"Yeah, well he would, having his own secrets too. You know I've lived in Forks all my life and I had no idea all this was going on around me. Maybe it's why I never liked Edward. I always thought he was an arrogant brat but at his age, I guess he had every right to be. How old is he anyhow?"

"He was born in 1901 and became a vampire in 1918."

"So, he's a mere whippersnapper compared to Jasper."

"Immature you mean."

"Yeah, a kid compared to these two. I actually feel pretty young myself in present company. I guess it has its compensations. That smells good, is it ready?"

"Yes, let's eat."

It was strangely comforting sitting having dinner with my dad again and gave me hope that everything would be OK after all.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

**Peter**

Charlotte stayed in the shack, we didn't feel comfortable leaving Bella alone even with her dad, you never knew who might be lurking around while I put an arm around the Major and guided him outside.

"So, you got around the old man in the end. You and Bella are a definite then?"

He looked back at the house smiling.

"Sure looks like it, Peter. I don't know how to live without her so I went ahead and asked her to marry me."

"And she accepted! I need to have words with the girl. She should have held out for the whole 9 yards, flowers, chocolates, romantic dinners, an engagement ring, sex."

He whacked me on the side of the head and I asked myself why everyone seemed to think my head was some kind of stress relieving fucking ball!

"Don't upset Charlie again. He's wound up enough as it is. Just keep your mouth shut until he leaves."

I gave him an evil grin, "OK, but it's gonna cost ya."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Give me time. I'll think of something, and by the way, my prices have all gone up."

I slapped him on the back and went back inside, hands in pockets, whistling the wedding march. Boy was he going to suffer!

**Bella**

Charlotte came in with a big grin on her face, "So Bella?"

I shook my head and glanced at Charlie in warning and she nodded her head in understanding and joined us at the table. Charlie was a little self-conscious, he didn't know Charlotte but she soon put him at ease and slowly brought the conversation around to me.

"So Charlie, what are you going to do about Bella?"

He shook his head.

"I have no idea. I'm only just getting used to her being alive again."

"You'll stay in my life dad now you know and besides, we need to keep an eye on you."

He thought as he chewed then nodded smiling at the idea that he wasn't going to lose me again after all.

"Anyway, when do you and Jasper plan on getting married? I take it I'm invited?"

His question threw me somewhat, I hadn't thought that far ahead.

"We haven't made any plans yet but sure, you'll come won't you?"

"Bells, wild horses couldn't keep me away. I aim at walking my only daughter down the aisle.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Will you become a… you know, before you get married or after?"

I shrugged, I didn't want to go into the details of becoming a vampire.

Char laughed, "Well look at it this way Charlie. Once she becomes one of us there will be no more birthday presents to buy."

He smiled grateful for her attempt to lighten the subject.

"So there is a sunny side to all this."

Charlotte was working wonders on my dad, I just wished she had stuck around earlier.

Charlie couldn't stay, much as he wanted to. I was sure he was still nervous leaving me alone among a group of vampires even if one loved me so much he would sacrifice his own life to keep me safe. I think he was worried that I might disappear once more or decide to become a vampire too without telling him first.

Unfortunately being the chief of police meant his presence was necessary in Forks so he had to fly back the next day. He did, however, promise to come out again soon and not to tell anyone that I was alive. I think he was glad he had someone to talk to about everything that had happened, Alice and Jake. Although, from what he had said both were in the general doghouse for arranging the story of my accidental death in the first place. He might be happier talking to Carlisle and Esme, after all, they had been kept in the dark just like him.

They had invited me to visit too now they knew the truth, but I didn't feel much like spending time in the same house as Edward and Jake. It would be very uncomfortable especially as Jasper was never going to let me travel to Forks alone, if at all. For now, all I wanted was some peace and to stay in one place with Jasper.

He didn't sleep, he just wanted to talk, to hear about the things I had done and places I had stayed and I tried to explain how miserable it had been for me without sounding like a drama queen.

"And it never occurred to you that maybe Alice and Jake were exaggerating the danger?"

I shook my head.

"I really wanted to believe that, but I heard enough about vampires and the Volturi from the Cullens to know that they weren't."

"So, you were prepared to give up everything, leave everyone, all you knew and cared about just to keep Jasper and I safe? I'm not sure I would have had the strength to do that."

"Yes, you would. That's where I get my strength from, dad. I just hope Jake hasn't put you in danger with his big mouth."

Charlie sighed and leaned forward.

"Bella, you are my daughter and I love you. Believe me, I'd rather know you were alive, safe, and happy than live with the thought that you had died trying to protect me. You are the most important person in my life, always remember that."

It hadn't really occurred to me just how much my dad really loved me until that moment and I promised myself that whatever happened in the future I would do all in my power never to hurt him again.

"I will, dad."

Jasper and I drove him back to the airport the next morning and waited with him until his flight was called. He gave me a kiss and a hug something that was unusual for us but I thought might become more regular as something had changed between us since my 'death and resurrection' and he even managed a handshake for Jasper before disappearing through the gate. It was sad to see him leave, but I had plenty to look forward too now and as soon as we were back on the road I scooted over next to Jasper and put my hand on his thigh.

"So, are you ready to talk wedding plans?" I asked with a grin.

He nodded, "Whatever you want, wherever you want," he smiled and my heart stuttered.

"Nothing big, nothing flashy, and no guests," I said

He looked at me in surprise.

"You don't want a fancy wedding? That's good to hear. I hate crowds."

"Well, since I'm still officially dead the guest list would be pretty small. I thought we could just have a simple ceremony with Peter and Charlotte and Charlie of course, and then...well I haven't thought any further than that."

He nodded, "Sounds good to me," and he kissed the top of my head, "So when?"

"How long does it take to get a license?"

He shrugged.

"I'll get Peter on it. He's good at speeding things along."

"Oh, so you want to speed things along?"

He pulled over on to the side of the road and put his arms around me.

"I'd marry you tomorrow, Bella."

I melted into him, "Me too."

All I wanted to do was to stay here together alone, but we were expected back at the house so after a few blissful minutes Jasper started the engine once more and we drove on. If only we had known what awaited us we might have turned the car around and driven away.

As we approached the house we saw a strange car parked outside and I tensed anticipating problems. After all, no one else knew we were here, so who could our visitors be? We didn't have long to wait for that question to be answered because sitting outside were Alice and Jake along with an obviously upset Charlotte. Of Peter there was no sign and I could only guess what had happened if he had been present when they arrived.

"Relax, Bella. Just breathe."

"What are they doing here? How did they find us?"

"I have no idea but I guess we'll find out soon enough. Let me do the talking."

"Suits me. I have nothing to say to either of them."

We got out of the truck slowly and walked hand in hand up to our unwanted visitors.

"Alice, what are you doing here? I thought I made it perfectly clear that Bella didn't want any visitors for now."

She glared at Jasper then beamed at me as if I should be delighted to see her.

"Listen, if you think I'm going to be left out of the wedding preparations after I was the one who brought you two together, dream on, Major."

I groaned, visions of Alice hijacking my special day floating before my eyes.

"Alice, I'm not having a wedding."

"Rubbish, of course, you are. Charlie deserves to see you properly married off under the circumstances and you'll need witnesses."

"Peter and I were going to be their witnesses," added Charlotte angrily.

Alice glanced at her dismissively.

"Bella needs her friends here for her wedding, after all, it's the only one she'll ever have and it should be special. Bella, we need to talk. The rest of you can stay here, we'll be back… Eventually."

With that, she grabbed my free hand and tugged until I let go of Jasper's hand reluctantly and allowed myself to be dragged away into the trees leaving Jake with Jasper and Charlotte.

**Alice**

I had expected some opposition when I saw what Bella and the Major had planned but really? A wedding was something to be celebrated not hidden away like some embarrassing event. Jake had been surprised by the speed of their decision but then he was a guy and they never understood what a wedding meant to a woman. When we got married I intended to have the full works, all romance and joy, the white gown, the music, and flowers, everything. And Bella was not going to have some homespun barefoot hillbilly ceremony, not if I could help it.

Once I was sure we were out of earshot of the others I pulled her down onto a fallen log beside me and explained the situation as simply as I could.

"Bella, you must have a proper wedding. It will be a special memory for you and your father. Don't you think he's looking forward to seeing you looking beautiful all dressed in white and walking you down the aisle? How can you deprive him of that after all he's been through. I mean I'm aware that asking Renee would be difficult but Charlie? Please, Bella, have a heart."

She opened her mouth to answer me, but I wasn't finished yet so I just carried on speaking.

"There are other people to consider too. What about Esme and Carlisle? Or Rose and Emmett? They adore a wedding."

Bella shook her head.

"Alice stop. I don't want a big wedding and I certainly do not want a lot of fuss. As for the others, I'm not sure I want them at my wedding."

"Why ever not?"

"Because if they come then I have to invite Edward too."

"Oh, he'll behave. How silly, Bella. Now, where are you going to get your dress? There's a wonderful woman in London who makes the most fabulous one-off wedding dresses. Something figure hugging and flowing I think with a long veil and, I can see that, you'll look fabulous.."

"ALICE, stop."

I hadn't expected her to raise her voice at me and I jumped shocked by the volume.

" No, I don't want any frills I just want something simple."

I waved away her natural shyness.

"Just leave it to me, Bella. You know you can trust me to do what's best for you. Besides, you'll be doing me a favor. It will be a dress rehearsal for when Jake and I get married."

"Have you and Jake set a date yet?"

I shook my head, but then a wonderful idea occurred to me.

"Not yet...Hey, we could make it a double wedding, that would be fun wouldn't it and you wouldn't feel so self-conscious with me there by your side. Maybe Charlie could walk us both down the aisle, what do you think? Oh, no wait a minute, that might upset Carlisle. Bad idea…"

It was some minutes before I heard a deep sigh from Bella and realized she was no longer listening to me. How long ago had she zoned out?

"Are you OK, Bella? I asked you if you wanted three or four tiers to the cake?"

She looked very pale and suddenly put her head between her knees and swayed.

"Bella? You look awful."

"I think I need to lay down, Alice. Can we go back?"

"I think you should. Never mind, you have a rest and then we can talk again. In the meantime, I'll fill the others in on what we've decided so far."

As she got up she swayed again and I grabbed her arm shocked at how weak she felt. Maybe the Major had been right, she was still getting over her ordeal.

"You really should have said you were too weak for a long walk, Bella, You must take better care of yourself. I would have thought Charlotte could have said something, some kind of friend she's turning out to be."

Bella didn't answer but I knew she agreed with me, no one looked after her like I did. Maybe she should go back with Jake and I. Carlisle could check her over and Esme, Rose, and I could do everything, she could relax and leave all the arrangements to us.

"Would you like me to carry you home, Bella?"

"No, if Jasper sees me like this he'll go crazy."

"I suppose so. Oh, sometimes these men make our lives so difficult. Well, come on then. We'll take it slowly."

As soon as he saw us the Major overreacted and flew to Bella's side, whisking her up in his arms.

"It's OK, Major. I think it was all the excitement discussing wedding plans. Bella was just feeling a little tired so I insisted we came straight back. We can talk again when she's rested."

"I'll take her to bed, I warned you that she wasn't ready for visitors yet."

"Trust me, Major. She'll be fine and if you are so insistent on having this wedding soon you have to accept Bella will be anxious to arrange everything and that puts more strain on her than any visitors. Especially one who has come with the express purpose of helping her."

He glared at me and walked into the house leaving me alone and wondering where Jake had gone.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

**Jasper**

I was furious with Alice but my concern, for now, was Bella who was shaking and looked as white as a sheet.

" Bella? What's wrong? Are you ill? What did Alice say? Did she upset you?"

She looked at me with panic in her eyes.

"I cannot cope with Alice right now, Jasper. She is driving me crazy. Now she wants a double wedding, her and Jake and us! She's going on about guest lists and four tier cakes and she won't listen to anything I say. Well, actually, I can't get a word in edgewise. It's like facing Pacman!"

I smiled and stroked her face gently to soothe her.

"Hush, Bella. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. It's our wedding and we'll do it our way. Leave Alice Cullen to me."

I held her close and rocked her gently feeling her relax into my body, her arms wound around my neck and her face buried in my shoulder. Her muscles slackened finally and knew she'd fallen asleep so once she was settled I went back down to sort things out. I'd warned Alice once and I hadn't expected to have to repeat myself.

From the hall, I heard the conversation between Alice, Jake, and Charlotte. Peter had absented himself before we arrived which was just as well, he would probably have ended up fighting with Jake and although my money was on the Captain we really didn't need any more trouble.

It was clear that Charlotte was even more angry with Alice now she had upset Bella and attempted to come in and take over.

"Alice, I think Bella is more reserved than you. She did explain that she wants a quiet ceremony without all the fuss."

Alice tutted impatiently.

"Rubbish, she's just overwhelmed with the idea of organizing things, she'll be fine once I show her that I have it all in hand. All she has to do is turn up on the day and walk down the aisle. I'll make sure she looks stunning, I know just the people for her dress, hair, and makeup. You don't understand Bella like I do, we've been friends for a long time. She'll be fine."

"That doesn't sound like Bells," Jake put in and I was forced to smile. Brave man Jake I thought, but I'm sure you'll pay for that comment and sure enough, Alice turned on him angrily.

"Jake, butt out. This is women's business. You and Jasper only have to do your stag night thing and turn up in suits, it's easy for you men."

"Suits? You want me dressed up like a penguin?"

"It is traditional attire for a wedding. I think the hats are optional, although..."

"No hats, no penguin outfits." he sounded firm in his resolve.

"Oh really? Do you want to ruin the most important day of our lives? It won't kill you to dress up just for once. I'm sure the Major will make the effort for Bella."

I was about to make my own feelings on the subject plain when Charlotte piped up in my defense.

"I don't think so, Alice. The Major in white tie and tails doesn't really sound right. I don't think Bella wants all that fuss either. Why don't you go arrange your own wedding and leave us to help Bella with hers."

A patronizing tone crept into Alice's voice as she answered.

"I don't want to appear rude, Charlotte, but you aren't exactly the height of elegance or good taste and Bella should at least have someone helping her who understands fashion and etiquette."

I knew just what was coming next but I stayed put happy to allow Charlotte to put Alice in her place as only she could.

"You listen to me, Alice Cullen. Bella doesn't need dressing up like a Barbie doll in order to be happy on her wedding day. Why don't you go back to Forks and sort yourself out? If you want to look like a catwalk model in frills and lace go ahead. Knock yourself out, but leave Bella in peace. You've caused enough damage here for a lifetime and trust me Bella doesn't need a friend like you."

I heard footsteps and a shriek as Alice attempted to slap Charlotte only to find herself knocked solidly onto her oh so elegant butt. Then Jake's voice cut through the hubbub.

"Hey, it might be a good idea if you two cooled off and asked Bells what she wants when she's rested. Alice, I know Bella and she's really not into crowds or dressing up so Charlotte may be right."

"Oh yes, you stick up for her. I suppose you wish it was you walking down the aisle with Bella."

There was a stupefied silence and then Jake replied angrily.

"Alice, that's just stupid. You know I love you. I don't care about anyone else. Come here."

It was obvious he was comforting Alice and Charlotte appeared glaring at me angrily

"I'm warning you, Major. You get rid of that interfering hellcat before I punch her lights out permanently."

She threw the door open so violently that the sudden impact with the wall broke two panes of glass and stalked out cursing Alice loudly as she went.

Deciding that discretion was probably my best bet right now I turned about and rejoined Bella to watch over her as she slept. We would have plenty of time to talk when she woke up and hopefully tempers would have cooled by then.

**Alice**

I knew what was best for Bella, just as I had all along, but the others would insist on sticking their beaks in where they weren't wanted. All I needed to do was talk to Bella alone, but I guessed Jasper would be guarding her now so I'd have to bide my time. As for that Charlotte, well she was only one level removed from a cave dweller. Looking at the way she dressed it was quite obvious that she had absolutely no idea how to dress herself let alone arrange a wedding.

I felt guilty for turning on Jake and giving him the rough edge of my tongue, but I would make it up to him later. He thought he knew Bella but none of them did. She just needed a guiding hand from me to make things perfect, she'd got the Major, all she needed now was to reel him in. Although I knew they'd been meant for each other and their futures were entwined I did wonder how she would acclimatize to his world. She was such an innocent and he was just the opposite. I loved Jake and I knew he was crazy about me, but I couldn't help but wonder what our lives would have been like if he'd decided differently in Philadelphia. Would we have mated instead? No, I tried every way, but it all led to him and Bella. Well, it was his ill fortune.

**Jake**

I had been shocked by Alice's spiteful little comment about Bella and I. It had come from nowhere, I hadn't thought about any woman since I set eyes on Alice that day at the treaty line. She was my world, my very reason for being and it was clear that Bella and the Major felt the same way about each other so why did she say it?

As for her behavior since we arrived, well, that had been unwise in my opinion. She had done nothing more than alienate the Major and his friends and upset Bella. As for the idea of a double wedding? Where the hell had that come from? We hadn't discussed anything about our wedding although she knew it had been my greatest wish that we could tie the knot on the reservation. Unfortunately, that was totally out of the question. The elders would never agree to a leech setting foot on tribal lands even if she was my imprint.

I doubted any of the pack, my closest friends would attend either, they tolerated her presence when we met, but that's as far as it went. I harbored hopes of my dad coming to see me married but even that was in doubt. He couldn't come to terms with the idea of his only son marrying one of the enemy. My life had changed completely since Alice and I became a couple and not all for the best.

I took Alice for a walk to calm her down and was forced to listen to how useless I had been.

"What did you expect me to do, Alice? Start a war? We're on his territory and you didn't exactly act diplomatically."

She knew I was right but I think she had expected more of me and I guess if I had believed she was right I would have backed her more. Right now I thought the best thing we could do would be to back off, give Bella some space and concentrate on our own future, but I decided it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Alice this, not if I didn't want to feel the edge of her razor-sharp tongue again.

As it was she left, telling me that she had things to do and I let her go taking advantage of my freedom to phase and go for a run through the forest. It felt good to throw off the cares of a human for a while and feel close to nature. If not for Alice I think I could easily have remained in wolf form most of the time. Life was far less complicated when you were a wolf wanting only somewhere dry to curl up and sleep and prey to hunt.

I got back just as Bella appeared and I was shocked by how pale and tired she looked but she managed a weak smile as the Major helped her to the couch and sat beside her protectively.

"Jake, I'm going to speak to Alice about this idea of hers and she's not going to like what she hears. Is that going to be a problem for us?"

I looked at him and shook my head.

" I thought you might have something to say on the subject. I take it Bella doesn't want a lot of fuss?"

Bella shook her head and I saw her bottom lip tremble, she was close to tears and that concerned me. She'd never been an emotional person before.

I went over and knelt before her, taking her hands in mine and glad Alice was out of the way.

"Hey Bells, no one is going to force you to do anything. We'll just tell Alice.."

"Tell me what?"

Alice came into the room staring at me disapprovingly and brandishing her cell phone like some kind of talisman. I could only guess who she had been talking to for the past hour.

"Oh, Bella you're awake, good. Now, I've spoken to Antonia of London and she has a couple of vacancies if we can fly over in the next week. It's going to be tight but she said under the circumstances she could have dresses ready in six weeks. Would that be an OK time scale for you?"

I took Alice's hands and dragged her to the chair, pushing her down.

"Alice. I don't think Bella's ready for any of this."

Alice looked at me like I was an imbecile.

"Of course she isn't, Jake. That's why I'm doing it all for her. All she has to do is choose the material and trim that she likes and I'll do the rest for her. That's OK isn't it, Bella?"

We both turned to look at Bella whose face had gone even whiter.

"Oh God! Look at you. You're going to need some makeup if you don't want to look like the bride of Frankenstein, Bella. Cheer up, you're getting married, not going to a funeral. Oh, right, we already did that didn't we?"

**Jasper**

When Bella started to cry that was it, I'd had enough.

" Alice, shut up and listen to me. Now I'm gonna to tell you how it's going to be. Bella and I are taking a little trip with Peter and Charlotte and while we are away we'll be getting married. When we get back it will all be over. You and Jake can have as fancy a wedding as you can dream up, but don't involve us in it."

Bella looked up at me and smiled in gratitude but Alice was not happy and was about to tell me all about it.

"That's mean, Major to stop Bella from having a proper wedding just because you aren't used to anything sophisticated."

Bella looked up annoyed and ready to leap to my defense.

"I'm marrying Jasper not you, and he knows what I want Alice, unlike you."

She huffed.

"I doubt that, Bella. He just wants the fuss to be over, he's thinking of him, not you."

I'd never seen Bella really angry before but she was now, it was coming off her in thick waves.

"Back off, Alice. I don't want your wedding I want my own and what I want is what Jasper wants. So, I suggest you take your fancy ideas and take a hike, preferably back to Forks and don't stop to say goodbye."

At this she got up and walked out, leaving Alice staring at her back open-mouthed in shock.

Smiling I got up and moved to the door.

"I guess that told you. So, it was great to see you, now goodbye. Let's hope it'll be a long time between visits."

I followed Bella out to find her shaking with anger and crying again but when she saw me she ran into my arms. She looked at me with red eyes,

"Why does she keep trying to run my life for me? She almost got me killed the last time."

"She's just self-centered, Bella. A one track mind that thinks everyone feels the same way she does. Don't worry, she'll get over it."

I heard Alice in the house and she was furious with everyone but Jake just made things worse when he tried to explain.

"Alice I did warn you. It's not Bella's type of thing at all. Let's just concentrate on us. We should be getting back anyhow."

"Just shut up, Jake. You're beginning to sound like Bella's champion and just n case you hadn't noticed she already has one of those."

"OK. Come on."

"I know when I'm not wanted. Let her have a backwoods wedding, she'll regret it later, but I tried to warn her."

Knowing they would be coming out soon I suggested Bella and I get some fresh air and she agreed easily enough. I think she understood it would be easier than waiting to say goodbye to an irate Alice.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Charlie**

I'd done my best to appear upbeat about Bella's relationship with these vampires while I was there, but I wasn't happy at all. So far it had caused both of us nothing but pain. Bella had been forced to survive alone, and only just, while I had spent two years mourning my daughter. I didn't trust the Major or his friend Peter despite Bella's love for them both. Had she been brainwashed by them? Who knew what these creatures were capable of? The trouble was that I had no way of separating my daughter from them, but I did know some people who might be able to help or at least give me some pointers.

I left Bella only reluctantly and as soon as I got back to Forks I made arrangements to visit Harry and Billy on the reservation. They agreed despite our recent differences which was a relief.

Harry met me outside Billy's cabin and I was relieved to see we were alone, I had half expected to see Jake although I knew Alice didn't visit the Quileute village.

I was invited to sit down and offered a beer but things were no longer the same and I knew they never could be. Something fundamental had changed and I would never trust my old friends in the same way I once had.

"So, Charlie. What was it you wanted? I admit we didn't expect to see you here again."

"I wasn't sure you would either, but I would like some advice and you seem to be the best people to talk to under the circumstances."

They exchanged a glance and Harry nodded.

"I take it this has something to do with Bella?"

"Yes, I thought you'd know she was still alive. I guess Jake told you?"

"Jake is very reticent these days but we did become aware that her death had been exaggerated. That must have been hard on you."

"Yeah, it was. Not as hard as finding out that she's intent on living with the vampires. Like any father, I hate the idea of my daughter living with some guy even if it is the in thing these days and it's even less appealing when the guy turns out to be a vampire."

"Understandable. Especially as that would entail her becoming a vampire too, eventually."

I shook my head feeling sick to my stomach at that idea and I really had no idea quite how that would be achieved.

"Yes, that too. I mean they aren't what I've come to expect of vampires but then Hollywood rarely gets anything right."

"No, real vampires are much more difficult to spot and far more dangerous. So, what was it you wanted to know, Charlie?"

"Well, I guess it's the same question I thought you'd be asking Billy. How can I prevent my kid from making a terrible mistake?"

Billy closed his eyes and it suddenly struck me just how old and sick my friend looked.

"Things are different Charlie but believe me, if there was any way I could change Jake's mind I would."

Harry put a comforting hand on Billy's shoulder.

"That doesn't mean that we aren't willing to discuss the matter, Charlie. There may be something we can do to help if you trust us that is?"

"You haven't given me much reason to recently Harry, but my back is against the wall here. So, I'll take any help I can get."

"Then leave it with us. We need to talk it over with the elders and please, don't ask any questions, Charlie, only we all know how much you hate secrets."

I nodded my agreement, what else could I do? Then left after they promised to be in touch in the next couple of days.

**Bella**

It was peaceful once more at the house which was ours once more and Peter and Charlotte had returned and were looking relaxed just like me now it was an Alice free zone. I was fussed over since my relapse while out with Alice and when Jasper wasn't looking after me Charlotte took over like a mother hen. It was she who ensured I had meals regularly and that I ate them while we talked.

"Right, you sit and eat we can relax, listen to music or throw darts at a photo of Alice Cullen."

I smiled at that and sat down at the table but I wasn't very hungry. I think my stomach had shrunk after so many months with no appetite although I had forced myself to eat a little more when Charlie was here. I don't think I wanted him to worry about me, he'd worried enough and there was nothing he could do.

She watched me pushing the salad around the plate, brows creased.

"Hey Miss, if you don't eat you won't have the strength to walk down the aisle. You have to try, Bella."

I nodded and speared some tomato, chewing it absently.

"So, what's on your mind? I assure you that Peter has promised to barbecue Alice if she turns up again and I offered to help him. That woman is unbelievable."

"I don't think she'll be back."

I heard an evil chuckle behind me and turned to see Peter standing there waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Fair maiden I have come to rescue you from the clutches of the evil witch otherwise known as Alice Cullen."

I groaned and carried on with my meal so he danced round to face me again.

"I have here in my hand the answer to a maiden's prayer."

"OK, Peter I'll play along. What is it that you hold in your hand fair knight?"

He beamed with pleasure.

"That's better, I hate playing on my own. Well, my fair damsel in distress I have here a certificate which enables me to marry you."

I arched an eyebrow quizzically.

"Don't you think your wife might have something to say about that Peter? Not to mention Jasper."

He laughed,

"I laugh at danger, fair lady. I would slay dragons to make you happy. However, this parchment means that I am now qualified to marry you and the Major. I am an official celibater."

Charlotte and I stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"A what?"

"A celibater."

"Don't you mean a celebrant?"

"Not the faintest fucking idea, but I can legally marry you two if you like."

"How did you do that?"

"Don't ask and I won't have to lie to you, but it is legal. Scouts honor."

Charlotte snorted at that.

"When were you ever a scout, Peter?"

"Hush woman don't spoil things."

I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Peter. I love you.

We heard the sound of a throat being cleared and stepped apart to see Jasper leaning on the door frame, arms folded, watching us.

Peter took a couple of steps backward talking fast.

"I was just telling Bella that I can marry her, well you, you two."

Jasper nodded looking not in the least bit surprised.

"OK, but you have to wait until after the wedding to kiss the bride, Peter."

"I was just getting some practice in. You can't blame a guy for that."

"Oh yes I can and I will."

I ran over and threw myself into his arms relieved to see that he was only teasing Peter.

"Let's do it soon, Jasper. How about the weekend? I'll call Charlie and see if he can get a few days off. If not then, as soon as he can."

He kissed me and swung me around smiling at my eagerness.

"Anything you want, Bella."

**Charlotte**

I was surprised how well Bella took to the idea of Peter officiating at her wedding to the Major, but then she was just happy to be marrying him, two simple souls, they would be magic together.

After calling Charlie she came back still looking happy which was a relief, I had wondered how he might take the sudden announcement.

"Charlie seems more comfortable with things now we set a date for the wedding. He wants to come, but he can't get time off for two weeks so that gives us time to organize everything. Will you help me, Charlotte?"

"I would be delighted to. Come on let's get started. Off you go boys, out to play."

The guys pulled faces but disappeared anyway although I doubted they would go far.

Bella took my arm and we walked out onto the porch sitting down on the bottom step.

"You know Bella, I never get used to the way you treat us all. You're not at all uncomfortable living with vampires and even our cold touch doesn't freak you."

She smiled squeezing my hand.

"Charlotte, you may be different but you're my friends. Friends who have really looked after me, despite my being human. I should be thanking you for the way you accepted me into your home, it can't have been easy having a food source so close all the time."

"True, but we keep well fed. And you make the Major happy. That's worth an awful lot to us both, Bella. He's been lonely and isolated too long. Now, about this wedding, what are you planning?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. What do you think Jasper would like? After all, you know him better than me."

"I doubt that Bella. We know the Major, only you know Jasper. But I think he'd like something like you, low-key. Peter as the minister will ensure chaos anyway. More importantly, what are you going to do about the honeymoon?"

She blushed crimson and I had to laugh,

"Bella, what were you expecting? You are marrying him."

"It's not that, it's just I feel really scared. I mean, he's a lot more experienced than me. What if I disappoint him?"

"Bella, you won't. And I wouldn't worry too much about experience. You're his mate and that will make all the difference.

**Harry Clearwater**

I spoke to Quil and we called a special meeting to discuss the matter. The cabin was packed as everyone wanted to know what was going on and I explained how Charlie had come to us for our help with Bella.

"I'm sorry, Harry but I don't see what business this is of ours. I understand how close Charlie has been to you over the years, but neither he nor his daughter are members of this tribe and we have enough problems of our own with Jake and the Cullen leech."

I nodded to Michael Cameron, Jared's father.

"I understand your concerns Michael but Bella is of ours and she's young. Would you stand by and watch her defiled by a leech and turned into one?"

"Why doesn't Charlie ask the Cullens to step in?"

"Because he still considers us his friends when it comes down to it. Besides, we know he would do nothing to help Bella and the treaty does not cover the Major."

There were murmurs of anger and frustration that rippled through the assembled crowd. Most seemed to agree with Michael Cameron and Paul's father the two most radical members of the elder's council.

"We have no business sticking our noses into this business considering the trouble we could bring down on the tribe if we are seen to act against such a dangerous adversary."

"I don't know, Michael. Bella deserves any help we can give her. I doubt she is thinking clearly, she's been dazzled by the leeches. Besides, perhaps we can find a way of luring Bella away from them without a confrontation."

I glanced questioningly at my wife, but Sue just shrugged.

"I don't think we need to go into details here. We just need a majority to back any actions we decide on. Are we going to turn our back on Charlie after all these years and an innocent girl who grew up among us whenever she was in Forks?"

People exchanged glances and I could see that Sue's words had changed the mood of the assembly. It didn't take long to acquire the majority vote that we needed and it was left up to a small group consisting of Quil, Billy, Sam, and myself to come up with a plan that would bring the least amount of danger to our own people.

I was about to call Charlie with the good news when he turned up at Billy's and his attitude had changed considerably.

"I thought I'd better let you know that I've heard from Bella. It seems she and Jasper Whitlock plan on getting married in a couple of weeks which makes me feel a lot better."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, it shows his commitment to her. I guess I had a knee jerk reaction. They really are in love. A little like Jake and Alice Cullen."

"We think she deserves any protection we can offer her, Charlie. Just as you asked of us only the other day."

"Yeah well. Like I said I was tired after traveling and emotional seeing Bella alive. She sounds so happy, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but things are out of your hands now. We have accepted Bella's safety as our responsibility."

"Look, I appreciate everything you've done, but Bella is old enough to make up her own mind. Now, I'm still not over the moon at her choice but it's obvious he loves her and she loves him. I guess it's got nothing to do with me when it comes right down to it, you either. I shouldn't have asked for your help and I apologize for that."

"Charlie, the decision has been made. We will not allow your daughter to be bitten by a vampire, it would be wrong."

"It's not your choice to make."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. You can't just accept your daughter becoming one of them. Do you want her to become one of the damned?"

"No, but what can I do? It's what she wants."

"She's too young to understand the significance of what she's doing and once done it can never be undone. We intend to act, Charlie"

"Then I'll just have to stop you because it's none of your business. I only told you about the wedding so you'd know she was OK."

"But she's not OK, Charlie, and now you leave us with no alternative but to prevent you from warning her of our intentions. I'm afraid you will have to stay here as our guest for a few days."

I got up and laughed, surely they were joking?

"You can't hold me prisoner here. I have work…"

Harry shook his head sadly, "Sorry Charlie you leave us no option."

He stepped to the door opening it and whistling loudly and within seconds three of the young men had appeared, Embry, Quil, and Paul.

"Take Charlie to the cabin in the forest and keep him there. Remember he's a guest, not a prisoner and treat him accordingly."

He turned back to me.

"I'm truly sorry, Charlie. I just hope when this is all over you will appreciate what we have done."

I stared open-mouthed in shock as the three guys stepped inside and manhandled me out of the house and bundled me into Sam's battered truck before driving off at full speed. What the hell was going on? I hadn't realized just how huge these young guys were but here I was almost crushed between Quil and Paul while Embry drove way too fast out of the village and all three ignored my shouts of protest and struggles to reach the door.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Billy**

We now had several problems, Jake could not be told about Charlie's imprisonment because we had no idea how he would react to the news. We couldn't even be sure that we could trust him any longer.

If he found out what we had planned he might conceivably tell Carlisle who might, in turn, get word to Bella and that would be sure to bring the leeches down on the Reservation.

If Charlie's colleagues at the station found out he was being held against his will the tribal elders could be in serious trouble with the law and possibly even arrested by the reservation police.

Bella was sure to be contacting Charlie again soon and if she couldn't reach him she would become concerned. Then the Major and his friends would come looking for him or possibly, although not likely, call Carlisle and ask him to check things out.

The most important thing was to keep Bella and her friend the Major from suspecting that anything was wrong here in Forks. We had to come up with a plan of action to cover all eventualities.

"Harry, what do we do about Charlie's absence from work?"

"You call and inform them that he's been taken ill suddenly. Tell them he's got food poisoning and the doctor here on the reservation has told him to stay put until he's feeling better. There's no one at home to nurse him and Sue has offered, they'll understand that and it should give us a few days clear. They know how close you and Charlie are."

"Were you mean."

"I don't think that distinction will occur to them under the circumstances."

I nodded, that was one problem solved.

"OK, now what about Jake?"

"He's not here right, now is he? He and Alice have disappeared and Jake hardly ever visits knowing the Cullen girl is unwelcome on the reservation. Luckily he doesn't phase much either so the pack shouldn't find it too difficult to hide what's going on from him. Next concern?"

"Bella, she's sure to become suspicious after a few days."

"Maybe but all we need for now is a few days so we'll use the same excuse, food poisoning. Call her, tell her that Charlie is really sick right now, but he didn't want her to worry. Surely that wouldn't cause her any unease?"

"OK, I guess it might work for a few days but what are we going to do about Bella and the Major? Ask our brother tribes for help?"

He shook his head emphatically.

"No, we can't involve anyone else. This was our decision and we must sort it out ourselves. I doubt we would get an agreement for action from Denali. Our pack is capable of taking Bella away from the Major and his friends if we are cunning about it. I wonder…"

He subsided into silence for a moment obviously deep in thought.

"It might be possible to utilize Jake's relationship with Bella to help us."

I frowned.

"But you said we can't trust him and I agree. He would never agree to act against her wishes much as he disagrees with them."

"Then we must ensure that his help comes without any knowledge of our true motives. All we need him to do is to lure Bella away from her leech friends long enough to enable the pack to move in and snatch her to safety. Do you think he would agree to speak to her alone on our behalf if we were to ask him?"

"He might. We can try, but who would you send down there as a snatch squad?"

"I think Sam, Paul, Seth, and Leah should be enough."

"Leah?"

"Yes, she hates the leeches and she's a female so she can keep an eye on Bella during the trip back. Once we get her on the reservation she'll be safe from the Major and we can start the process of deprogramming her."

"You really think so? He has no treaty with us and it sounds like he feels deeply about Bella."

"True, the treaty means nothing to him, but he'd think twice about attacking the reservation with the Cullens so close by."

"I hope you are right, I would hate to bring his wrath down on our people, but I agree we cannot stand by and watch an innocent girl become a vampire without a fight."

"Then best you talk to Jake as soon as you can. Remember though, he must not tell the Cullen leeches or we lose before we even begin."

**Jake**

We were on our way back to Forks when Billy called me and said he and Harry wanted to discuss something privately. I thought it was going to be another talk about associating with the Cullens but I agreed just to keep the peace. Besides, it would be a relief to get away from Alice in her present mood much as I adored her. Her earlier treatment still galled her and she hadn't stopped bitching about it while at the same time steaming ahead with preparations for our wedding. That girl could multitask with the best of them!

I was trying to think of a diplomatic way to tell Alice that I was going to visit my dad when she informed me that she was flying to London for a few days for a dress fitting or something. It was the answer to my prayers, an ideal opportunity for me to try and mend a few fences or at least make it very clear that Alice was my imprint and nothing they could say or do would change that. I didn't bother to tell her because she was finally relaxing and smiling again and I didn't want to risk putting her into another bad mood.

I did inform Carlisle where I would be just so someone knew in case Alice phoned to speak to me, but I didn't tell him that my presence had been requested and he promised me that he would not tell Alice unless she asked him outright. It really had nothing to do with him and it felt good to keep something to myself. Luckily Edward the snoop was out, now his nasty little gift did annoy me and I'd been grateful when Alice showed me a few tricks to keep him from sticking his long nose into my thoughts. It may have been similar to the mind reading the pack had but we had been brothers and Edward and I weren't even friends!

I dropped her off at the airport feeling a wrench once she was out of sight, I really was crazy about that girl. I had been concerned that she might see where I was going but she was too preoccupied with her plans to have room in that crazy mind of hers for any visions not related to the wedding.

Harry was already at Billy's when I arrived and they both looked very worried, had something happened? It felt strange to be a guest in the place that had been my home since birth but that's the way it was now.

"Please, Jake. Sit down."

I did so noticing how uncomfortable and disturbed Billy was looking.

"What's going on? Are you OK, dad?"

It was Harry who answered me.

"Jake, you know Bella plans on marrying Jasper Whitlock?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I know. They're in love. he wouldn't be my choice for her, but then Alice isn't the first choice for me as far as you see it either."

The two men exchanged a glance and I frowned, what the hell was this all about? It certainly wasn't the conversation I had expected when I arrived.

"Jake, we'd like you to do something for us. We'd like you to go and speak to Bella. You and she are friends and she might listen to you. See if you can change her mind about becoming a leech if you can't persuade her not to marry one."

"She won't listen to me, it wouldn't be any use me going."

"Still, it would make us feel better if you were to try. Charlie would appreciate your efforts too. He's sick or he'd do it himself, but he asked me if I could persuade you to at least try."

Now, this was a shock.

"Charlie's sick? How bad is he?"

"Sick enough and I don't think the shock of learning what Bella's boyfriend really is has helped."

"And he wanted me to talk to her?"

They both nodded and I thought about it. I didn't fancy my chances of success but I guess I owed it to Bella to try and without Alice, at my side, she might be more prepared to listen. It would be nice to spend a little time with my old friend.

"OK, Alice is away and I'm at a loose end, but I warn you I doubt it will do any good. Bella knows what she wants."

"We'd like you to speak to her alone, away from the others. Just so we know it is entirely her decision and not undue influence from them."

"It's hers. I can tell you that without even needing to ask her."

"But have you spoken to her away from them?"

"Well no, but..."

"Would you? For us and more importantly, for Charlie?"

I agreed, relieved to find that the elders were even prepared to pay for my flight and a rental car. They really were bending over backward to help Charlie and I knew they were worried about Bella, but she was pretty stubborn once she'd made up her mind about something and she'd certainly made her mind up about Jasper.

**Bella**

When Jake called to tell me he was at the airport and asked if there was any chance that he could talk to me alone I was surprised but relieved that Alice wasn't with him. I didn't think I could cope with another hour of her bullying. I was here alone, Char had gone to town to do some shopping and the guys had gone hunting when I assured them I would be fine resting in peace. I still got very tired after doing anything strenuous and Jazz and I had gone hiking this morning. Well, I guess it was more of a brisk walk really but it felt like a hike to me.

He had wanted me to see a plot of land he planned on buying for us to build a house after the wedding. It was perfect, on the slope of a hill with woods all around and a stream bubbling along the side of the plot. Quiet and secluded, but not too far from Peter and Charlotte, it seemed the right place for us.

I had rested for a while and I was getting bored so meeting Jake sounded like a great idea. I left Char a note telling her I was going to pick Jake up and would be back in a few hours. If I drove there he could drive back while I rested and listened to whatever it was he wanted to say. I just hoped he wasn't on a quest to talk me out of marrying Jasper. That would be a little like the pot calling the kettle black under the circumstances, but I could catch up on the latest news from Forks.

The journey was longer than I remembered but then usually I fell asleep and left the driving to Jasper or Charlotte, and I was pretty shattered by the time I pulled up at the terminal to see him waiting, a huge smile on his face when he recognized me.

I slid over so he could take the driver's seat, wondering what he wanted to talk about but reluctant to ask. He explained that Alice was away for a few days and sounded pleased that we had a chance to talk, just the two of us.

"I'm really sorry you had to wait so long Jake, but I was on my own so I had to drive out here to get you. If you'd called and warned me you were flying out we could have made some arrangements. You'll have to drive back though, I need to rest, it's taking me way too long to get over my ordeal. I feel like a real wimp."

"No problem, Bells. I wanted to talk to you alone so this worked out well. We can stop and get something to eat on the way back, it'll give us a chance to chat. What do you say?"

"Sure, that would be nice. There's a Diner down the road about an hour's drive. Does Charlie know you're here?"

"Nah, I sneaked outta Forks."

I giggled, but it must be hard for him. I guessed the Quileutes wouldn't exactly welcome Alice and being separated from the pack must be hard on him. This was a chance to relax away from it all.

"Well, wake me when we get there."

I leaned against his side, which felt strangely warm after what I was used to, lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Jake**

Bella didn't look any better than the last time I saw her and I wondered if she were really OK, but I was glad she'd been pleased to see me after our last encounter. Her anger at Alice hadn't transferred to me.

I decided to let her rest as long as I could, but I really wanted to talk to her alone and this might be our only opportunity.

Luckily by the time I pulled into the diner's parking lot she was stirring so I didn't need to wake her.

"Just in time for dinner, Bells. My treat."

She smiled up at me, looking less pale after her nap.

"OK, Jake but I warn you I'm starving, so it's going to cost you."

She took my arm as we walked into the Diner and I smiled knowing that the Major wouldn't be happy if he could see us now.

The meal wasn't as pleasant as I had hoped, as soon as I told Bella why I was there she became defensive, angry with me for daring to judge her when what I had with Alice was no different.

"Actually, Bella, it is if you think about it. By marrying Alice I'm not giving up anything important. I'll still be the same as I am now."

"So, your friends are going to accept a vampire on the reservation and you'll be free to phase at the Cullen house?"

"Well, no. I mean I doubt Alice will ever be accepted by the pack but they tolerate her for my sake. The difference between us is that you'll be giving up your life. You do intend becoming a vampire, don't you? That means dying Bella and that's what scares Charlie and your friends."

She didn't even finish her meal yet it was still dark by the time we emerged from the diner. Things were very different now, she no longer held my arm, in fact, I think she'd have been happy to shake me warmly by the throat instead.

Her fists were bunched and she hissed angrily when I tried to take her arm, pulling away so violently that she almost fell backward.

"I thought you at least would understand Jake."

I shrugged wishing I'd declined the task when Harry asked me.

"I'm only passing on the message, don't shoot the messenger."

"Just don't say any more. Let's go".

She strode angrily towards the truck before deciding she wanted to use the restrooms and went back inside while I got into the truck and started the engine.

It was getting cold now and I thought Bella might appreciate the gesture, anything to make her less angry at me. I fiddled with the radio trying to find something other than country music but in vain. What was it about the depressing tunes and songs that made them so popular?


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Jake**

I waited ten minutes and Bella still hadn't reappeared, what the hell was she doing in there? Or had she sneaked out the back way to leave me sitting here like a spare prick at a wedding? No, she might be angry with me but she wouldn't just up and leave me, besides she had no transport and she was certainly in no fit state to walk all the way back to the house. It shouldn't have taken her this long surely?

I hesitated a few more minutes then went back into the diner to look for her. Not seeing her I asked one of the waitresses to check the restroom for me.

"My girlfriend wasn't feeling too well and I'm worried she's been taken ill."

"Sure, I thought she looked pale when you two came in. Just a sec."

She came back a minute later shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, the restroom is empty. Maybe she went out back for some fresh air. I didn't see her walk back through."

I stood wondering what to do next. How could Bella have just vanished into thin air? And if she had, how was I going to explain that to the Major and his friends?

I walked back to the truck after checking the back of the building and finding nothing. My prayers went unanswered as she wasn't there waiting for me, but I could hear a phone ringing insistently and opening the passenger door I saw Bella's phone glowing and vibrating on the floor where it must have slipped when she got out.

Picking it up I saw it was the Major calling and took a deep breath before answering.

"Bella? Where are you?"

"It's Jake."

"Put Bella on right now."

"I wish I could but she's not here."

"Then where is she? What did you do with her?"

I hesitated then waded in with an explanation I knew he wouldn't believe even if it was the truth.

"She picked me up from the airport and we stopped at a diner."

"So, where is she and why are you answering her phone?"

"I don't actually know where she is. She went to the restroom when we came out and she never came back."

"You left her alone?"

"Well I could hardly go in with her, could I?"

"Where are you?"

When I told him I heard him curse softly.

"Stay there, I'm on my way and if you know what's good for you, you'll find her before I reach you."

I understood how he felt, but it really wasn't my fault.

I checked the parking lot and the trees surrounding it then, finding nothing, I decided to call Billy and check on Charlie. Maybe he would have some idea of what she might have done.

I explained the situation and it occurred to me suddenly that he didn't sound at all worried or surprised. In fact, I got the impression that he knew more about this than I did.

"What's going on Dad? Do you know where Bella is?"

"She's safe Jake. I'm just waiting to hear from Sam. You should leave quickly."

"You arranged to kidnap Bella and you used me to get her alone?"

"It was the only way, son. I'm sorry."

"You do know that the Major is going to kill me for this?"

"He won't if he wants to keep her safe. Besides, he can't do anything to you if you aren't there when he arrives."

"You don't think he'll hunt me down? Yeah, right! How could you set me up like this? Does Charlie know what's going on?"

"Of course, he's her father and he asked for our help. I'll get back to you as soon as I hear from Sam and in the meantime, I suggest you get out of there."

As he cut the connection I cursed and thumped a nearby wall hard enough to crack several of the bricks in my rage. My own father had set me up to lure Bella away from the Major so he could have her abducted.

Staring around I knew I should stand my ground and try to persuade the Major I knew nothing about the plan. If I didn't or if he thought I was lying to him then I was dead, it was as simple as that.

**Billy**

I rang Harry right away with the news.

"Jake just called, the boys got Bella away safely."

"I haven't heard from them, yet."

"No, me neither, but they must have gotten her and decided to get well away before calling us".

"Well, let me know when you hear anything. How did Jake take it when he discovered we had used him?"

"How do you think!"

"I'm sorry, Billy but it was necessary. We cannot allow the leeches to act with impunity or they will overrun us next."

Now, all we could do was to wait to hear from Sam or one of the group who had taken Bella.

**Jake**

I had been standing by the truck so long that it was noticed and someone from the diner came out to see if everything was OK. I couldn't tell him about Bella now so I made up a story about the truck breaking down.

"Oh right, we thought you might be a stalker or something. You want me to take a look? I do a bit of tinkering here and there."

"Thanks, but it's OK. I've got a friend on the way here and he'd be real pissed if he came all this way and found me and the truck working fine. Thanks anyway."

The waitress I had spoken to earlier came over shortly after that. I was obviously far too noticeable for comfort. She looked concerned as she spoke.

"Did you find your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, well, she called. We had a fight and she got a ride into town but she then she thought better of it. She told me to wait here for her."

"Oh, I thought you looked a bit stressed. Sorry to hear you two had a row. If you want a coffee or anything..."

Her suggestive smile told me all I needed to know.

"Thanks, but I'm still hoping to make up with her."

She sighed a little disappointed then smiled again,"Well, good luck."

Walking back to the Diner her hips swung provocatively and I had to shake my head to clear it. Now, if I didn't have Alice I might have been interested in such an offer.

Then I saw the Major pull into the parking lot accompanied by his friend Peter and groaned. Both looked furious and I straightened up bracing myself for trouble.

He was in my face before the car even stopped.

"Where is she, Jake?"

"I don't know."

"But you know what happened?"

"Not until after it happened. I didn't know they were using me to get to Bella. If I had I would never have agreed."

"Who Jake?"

I was about to answer when my phone rang and I glanced at the screen to see it was my dad.

"Let me get this and I'll be able to tell you more."

He glared but signaled for me to answer the call. I knew he would hear everything that was said so I put it on speaker. If it was the kind of news I expected then I knew my life hung in the balance. The Major was about ready to explode, his fists clenched and the muscle in his jaw jumped as if he was biting back the violence building up inside his body.

At his side, Peter looked almost as dangerous and I knew he was the less controlled of the two and would probably attack first.

"Billy. The Major is listening in with me. So, where is Bella now?"

"We don't know where she is."

"What? You mean you won't tell us."

"No. I mean we don't know where she is. Harry heard from Sam a few minutes ago. Our plan was to abduct Bella and try to persuade her not to become a vampire but they never reached the diner."

"How did you know where we stopped? I never told you."

"No, but the tracker Emily put on your phone did."

I cursed Emily for betraying me like that, was I really such an outsider now?

"What happened Black? Start talking before I run out of patience and start ripping limbs from your son."

"They had problems with their rental car, it broke down and they never made it."

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"It's the truth. They only made it ten miles from the airport and when Harry called Sam he told them to come back. They're flying back now."

The major took the phone from my hand.

"Then you are of no further use to me, but if anything happens to Bella I will be coming for the pack and anyone else who gets in my way."

He closed his hand around the phone and I heard the crack of plastic and glass shattering. Then he opened his hand and dropped the mangle remains before staring into my face again.

"Tell me. What happened?"

"I don't know. We got to the car and she decided she needed the restroom so she went back into the diner and never came back out. I got one of the waitresses to go and check but she'd vanished."

He was fast, blindingly so, and I found myself suspended a few inches from the ground by my collar.

"You and I are going to find her wolf boy and when we do, if she is injured in any way, I will tear you into small pieces and feed you to the mountain lions on Peter's property. Do you understand?"

I nodded, beginning to choke but I didn't struggle, I felt responsible and deserved his anger. I think he understood that and released me to slump to the ground in a choking heap.

**Peter**

I left them to it and walked into the diner smiling politely at a waitress who pointed out the restrooms to me. There was a familiar scent in the corridor and on the door handle of the lady's room. So, Bella had been in here, Jake's story checked out so far.

As I opened the door a woman came out scowling at me but I smiled pleasantly,

"Maintenance," I explained.

She looked at my clothes and relaxed seeming happier.

So wearing tatty jeans and a paint spotted tee worked in my favor sometimes.

As I walked in the smell was overpowering and suddenly I knew that the dogs hadn't been lying. I knew who had taken Bella and I groaned.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

I ran back out almost knocking the waitress over in my haste. The Major had picked Jake up and was brushing him down none too gently, but when he saw my haste he let go and Jake kept his balance only with much difficulty.

"Just once it would have been useful to have the fucking dogs here and what do they do? Play silly fuckers with a rental car. They got to her Major...The Volturi. I could smell Jane and Felix all over that place. While you were doing your fucking nails wolf boy, Bella was being kidnapped by the Volturi."

The Major's face went blank as he heard that name and he grabbed Jake again.

"You can't come with us this time, dog, but if I don't get her back start fucking running and keep going as fast as you can because there's not a place on this planet safe for you to hide from me. If it takes till judgment day I will hunt you down and I will make you beg for death."

Flinging Jake away contemptuously he turned and strode back to our truck as I added my warning to his.

"And don't think he's joking dog, because I'll be right behind him for any leftover chunks of your mangy hide."

The truck engine was revving up as I jumped in and we screeched away from the diner and the solitary figure who stood watching us.

"Where to Major?"

He seemed to have a plan already if he didn't I'd be amazed.

"I've already spoken to Charlotte, she's booking us on the next flight to Italy. She'll meet us at the airport with bags and passports. Hopefully, we won't be too far behind them."

"Why do you think they've taken her?"

"She knows too much."

"So, why didn't they just kill her?"

"She's an enigma and Aro hates not knowing everything. He won't have her killed until he understands her."

"I guess we have to move fast then, what's the plan?"

"I don't have one Peter, except to get in there and claim her as my mate. Even Aro will think twice about killing a mated vampire."

"But you aren't and he'll soon know that."

"We are in every way that matters and I'm hoping that will be enough, it has to be. I can't go on without her, not again."

When we reached the airport we had to wait and The Major is really bad at waiting, especially when someone he cares about is in danger. He'd almost worn a path in the tiled floor when I saw Char running towards us and grabbed his arm.

"She's here."

He turned, and his relief was palpable as she thrust two flight bags at us and our paperwork.

"I booked you two seats Business Class leaving in an hour so you need to move, and good luck."

He'd arranged for her to stay behind, just in case so before leaving I gave her a hug and a kiss,

"You come back to me, Peter Whitlock."

"I will darlin', promise," I said with a grin.

It was a promise I hoped I would be able to keep, but who knew? Especially in Volterra.

Luckily the flight wasn't very full so we had room to talk without being overheard.

"What do we do when we get to the airport? I 'll get a hire car, a fast one."

He nodded,

"I'll ring Char, just to check in then we get to Volterra as fast as we can. When you know I'm in, you drive back, dump the rental car and go home."

I stared at him open-mouthed.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen, Major! If you don't want me by your side, I'll wait outside the town walls for you."

"I have no idea how long I'll be, if I ever get out."

"That's OK I'm learning Chinese, it'll give me uninterrupted time to do some studying."

He stared at me looking serious.

"Peter, if there is any sign of trouble you leave. That's an order."

I smiled back at him, surely he knew me better than that?

"Now, you see the trouble with giving me orders like that is you know I'm gonna ignore them. You and I are partners, so we stick together and fuck the rest."

He smiled briefly and sat back closing his eyes. I knew he was remembering the only other time he'd been to Volterra. That had been on Maria's orders to see Aro with a proposition. She got what she wanted and he got what he wanted, so the Major got out again. I hoped his luck would hold just as well a second time. Then I thought about Bella. She'd be terrified around all those red eyes without him by her side. Still, she'd survived before without him, well almost. I just hoped she could keep her head inside the Volturi stronghold.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

**Charlie**

I had no idea what the hell was going on. I found myself driven halfway to Canada before the truck pulled up outside a familiar one-roomed shack off an old hiking trail. Harry, Billy, and I had spent weekends here as teenagers, before Billy's accident, but why the hell had they brought me here as a prisoner?

No one was speaking, I was just hustled into the shack and the door was slammed shut. I heard a bolt shoot across and the sound of a key in a padlock. I was an honest to God prisoner!

I banged on the door then went to the window which now sported thick wooden bars and peered out just in time to see the truck driving away.

At first, I thought I'd been abandoned but then I heard someone moving around outside and shouted to catch their attention.

"Hey! Hey there, let me out. What the fuck is going on here? This is not funny."

There was no reply and giving up, for now, I turned to check out my surroundings. The shack held little, a blow-up bed with a sleeping bag folded on top, a stack of packets of cold food, cookies, sandwiches, beef jerky, instant heat pouches of stew, and a pile of cans and bottles which turned out to contain water and soda. Other than that there was nothing much, just a couple of paperback books, some old hunting magazines, and a battery operated radio complete with spare batteries. It appeared that the plan was for me to be held here for a while, but I still had no idea why.

The noises outside had stopped and eventually after several more bouts I got bored yelling and banging the door so I sat down and picked up a magazine planning what I was going to do to Billy and Harry when I got out of here. It was the kind of thing we might have gotten up to as kids but we were grown men for God's sake! This was completely crazy behavior.

There was no source of light once the sun went down so I was forced to lay in my sleeping bag sure I wouldn't sleep, I was too damn angry. Would my deputies be out looking for me by now? Or had Billy spun them some story to keep them from realizing that something was wrong? This was all because I had changed my mind about the Major, but it was nothing to do with the damn Quileutes. Sure they knew what he was, and I didn't quite understand that either as it was supposed to be such a secret. Jake might have to be told but the others? Bella was my daughter and even I wasn't supposed to know!

What I didn't quite understand was how in tarnation they thought they could keep Bella from becoming a vampire if it's what she had decided. The young guys here might be big and strong but I doubted they were any match for a vampire.

I must have dozed off at some point although it was bitterly cold in here without any form of heating because a sudden noise woke me. I slid out of the sleeping bag and moved to the window peering out, but I couldn't see anything the moon being hidden behind thick clouds. Then, just as I was about to give up and retreat back to the warmth of the sleeping bag, the clouds broke and the moon lit up the area in front of the shack. At first, I couldn't see anything, but then a dark shape broke free of the undergrowth and I froze. Standing out in the cleared area before the shack was the biggest damn wolf I had ever seen. It wouldn't have looked out of place in a horror movie with huge fangs shining evilly in the moonlight. It stood very still gazing around before swiveling its head to look straight at me as if it knew I was there watching it.

It moved so fast that one minute it was there and the next it was gone, but it made me feel uneasy knowing it was out there and I didn't sleep any more that night. I wondered if the Quileutes knew about it, if not it was going to give whoever was on guard duty a nasty shock and for just a second I felt amused at that thought.

I was relieved when dawn broke and I heard someone walking around outside and called to get their attention but before I heard any reply the quiet was broken by the sound of a vehicle approaching. I watched as the same truck which had transported me here appeared and parked outside the shack.

Collin Littlesea and Brad**y** Fuller climbed out and came over to the door unlocking it and standing back as I squinted in the sunlight that flooded inside.

"We have orders to take you home Chief Swan."

I stared at Colin for a moment.

"Home? What happened?"

He shrugged, "I have my orders, I don't know anything else."

"Then I'd like you to take me back to the village. I have some questions for Harry and Billy.

_I'm sorry _Chief Swan, I have to follow orders, but Harry said to tell you that he would be in touch later today."

Deciding there was no point in pushing it I climbed stiffly into the truck cab and turned the heater right up as Brady drove me home. All I wanted to do right now was to get a hot shower and something decent to eat, but I would be looking for answers from my one time 'friends' later.

**Bella**

When I came to I realized I was on a plane and that I felt really, really, sick.

The last thing I remember was walking into the diner restroom, then everything went black.

My head was thumping and my limbs ached so I tried opening my eyes, which was a really bad idea because the bright lights overhead made them water so I shut them again quickly groaning in discomfort.

I tried moving experimentally and all my limbs were working and free which was a relief, they were just stiff from being in one position for too long. So, how long had I been unconscious?

I listened carefully and could hear voices speaking too low to make out the words, but by the voices, there were at least three people here with me. Who were they? And where was I? And Where were they taking me? Had Jake organized this kidnap? Was this the wolves taking me back to La Push? I didn't think so, this seemed a more elaborate kidnap than they could organize. It felt too well rehearsed and slick.

Had I been drugged? With this thumping headache, I thought it probable, but I couldn't feel a sore spot anywhere and I didn't remember being injected, hell, I didn't remember anything at all which was both weird and scary.

"Hello. Could I get a drink please?"

The voices stopped and I heard footsteps and a hiss as a can was opened.

"Here."

I squinted up at the person standing over me but I couldn't focus so I just took the can and thanked him, it had to be a guy from the size of the figure.

Sipping slowly I felt my tummy rebel at first but my dry throat was glad of the cold liquid.

Finishing the can I felt a little more human and finally opened my eyes properly and glanced around. This was nothing like any plane I had flown in before. There were only a few seats and those were leather and huge. The floor was carpeted and I could see a huge TV screen fixed to the wall at the far end.

The cabin was now empty except for me, whoever had been in here had made themselves scarce. I got up stumbling slightly and hunted for the bathroom, a plane this crazy had to have a bathroom and sure enough, it was as opulent as the rest of my surroundings so I took advantage and cleaned up a little and brushed my teeth. Finally, I began to feel a little more human and went back to my seat. Where was I being taken and by who? If this wasn't the Quileutes then who could it be?

After a while, my stomach lurched again and I knew we were coming in to land somewhere, was I still in the USA? I really hoped so because I knew Jasper would be frantically trying to trace me.

I heard a door open and turned to see the huge guy who had given me the soda earlier. He sat down opposite me and the first thing that registered were his bright red eyes. I tensed, now I knew who was responsible for taking me from the diner, he was a vampire and that meant only one thing, the Volturi had finally heard about me.

"Oh good, awake. Well, you're looking better. At least I won't have to carry you."

I knew where they were taking me to, Volterra!

I didn't know why I wasn't already dead as a human with knowledge of their world, it would have been the sensible thing to do but I wasn't going to complain. I decided to keep quiet and see if I could learn anything that might help me. I had to try to stay alive because I knew Jasper would be coming. He wouldn't leave me to my fate, he'd die trying to save me.

The jet landed smoothly and taxied to a hangar near the boundary fence before stopping. I peered out the window and saw a long black car waiting and heard steps unfolding with a low hiss.

I was pulled to my feet by the huge man who wore a feral grin on his face.

"Walk."

I put one foot in front of the other but they were too numb to take my weight and I almost fell. Instead, he caught me by the arm and I cried out involuntarily as he pinched the skin of my arm.

"Shut up and walk. Any more noise from you..."

He didn't finish his threat because a beautiful blonde haired girl came up and took over motioning for him to step away. She took my arm gently and smiled at me encouragingly.

Bella, come with me, please. Ignore Felix, he has no manners."

The tall guy snorted at her words watching me as I took small steps until the feeling came back into my legs.

She escorted me over to the long black shiny car that I had seen from the plane window, Felix following us a few paces back.

As she opened the rear door for me I tried to look around but she pushed my head down like I'd seen cops do on TV and I slid inside to find Felix had joined me taking up most of the wide interior with the width of his broad shoulders.

The windows were darkly tinted so I couldn't see much, but as we drove out into the Italian countryside I was aware that the sun was beating down. It was hot inside the car and I closed my eyes as my head began to thump again. I wasn't sure if it was the lingering effects of whatever they had used to subdue me or blind terror.

When the car stopped I opened my eyes again to find we were in a square with a huge ornate fountain in the center and a tall imposing clock tower to one side. The square was full of people all going about their daily business unaware that in the very center of their beautiful town stood a nest of vampires.

The door opened the same girl smiled in at me.

"Come along, Bella. We mustn't keep Aro waiting. Mind your head."

The sun beat down on my head and the glare from the water in the fountain made me squint again.

"Follow me," she instructed moving ahead, "And please, don't try to run, Bella. It would be unfortunate if innocent people were to get harmed because of a rash move on your part."

I looked around helplessly then followed her and the big guy fell in behind me, shepherding me forward.

We went in through the clock tower entrance which dwarfed us and into an air-conditioned corridor, passing a reception desk where a beautiful young woman was busy typing.

As she looked up, a smile of welcome on her face, I saw with a shock that she was human like me but before I could speak I was ushered past her to an ancient elevator which ascended slowly.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll soon see" the big guy rumbled, but the girl who I saw was smaller and younger looking close up, turned her crimson eyes on me.

"You are going to meet the Volturi brothers so I suggest you remember your manners, Bella Swan."

When the lift stopped I was pushed out roughly by the big guy but the girl snapped at him,

"Leave her alone, Felix. She's not yours to play with."

"Yet," he leered at me, and I cringed away which made him laugh.

"So little girl. What does the Major see in you I wonder? I thought he had better taste. Perhaps you have hidden talents that interest him. It will be amusing to discover just what they might be."

I kept silent although my skin crawled at the thought of his huge hands on my skin. I was encouraged that they seemed to know of a connection between Jasper and myself, but would it be enough to save me? Or him?

We walked down another long and dimly lit corridor to the very end where two ornate doors barred our progress. Halting before them the girl glanced at Felix who swung them open then returned to his position at my back.

The room we entered was very different, huge and circular with a high ceiling and flooded with sunlight at its center from huge windows high up on the walls. The room appeared empty as I glanced around and then I heard quiet footsteps behind me. Turning I saw three cloaked figures appeared from a small doorway.

They appeared to glide rather than walk as they approached and came to a stop in front of our little party. Removing their cloaks they revealed dark business suits which appeared a little strange and passed them to another vampire who had come to a halt slightly to their rear.

There were three men, one almost as big as Felix who stood to the right, a slightly smaller blond man to the left, but it was the one in the center who commanded my attention.

He gazed at me with interest but the smile on his face held no warmth and his eyes were as hard as ruby chips. He turned briefly to my female companion.

"Well Jane, I see you found Bella and persuaded her to visit us here in our humble home. Well done."

The girl smiled, pleased by his words, then stepped back while Felix continued to stand silent and menacing at my right.

The man returned his gaze to me and spoke once more.

"Bella, I am so pleased to meet you in person, at last. I have, of course, heard of you. The woman who captured not one but two vampire hearts. Such a pity."

I swallowed nervously, unsure whether to reply, but he saved me from doing so by continuing.

"How remiss of me not to introduce my companions. This is my brother Caius," he gestured to his left, "and this is my other brother Marcus on my right. I my dear, am Aro. We three make up the Volturi, the rulers of our world. I'm sure you have heard tell of us."

He sighed.

"It is a pity that you have come to our attention in such a way my dear. As a…..problem."

I knew a little about the Volturi and even less about Aro, except that his gift was similar to Edward's. Aro had to touch a person to read their thoughts rather than doing it from a distance but if I remember rightly, once he touched a person he could read every thought they had ever had which was a horrible idea.

He stepped forward holding out his hand to me and I hesitated before feeling a gentle push in the small of my back as Jane gestured me forward. I knew I could do nothing to prevent Aro from touching me but he was giving me an illusion of choice by holding out his hand for me to take.

Terrified at the idea of feeling his cold pale flesh I stretched out my hand and placed it in his. Would the same strange quirk of fate that had prevented Edward from reading my mind work here? I prayed that it would as he closed his eyes and bent his head over our joined hands as if in benediction while the others waited expectantly.

After a few moments, Aro opened his eyes and gazed at me puzzled.

"Well, Bella. It would seem you are something of an enigma."

He turned then to Felix,

"Take Bella to a guest room. I need to talk to my brothers."

The other two brothers looked at him in confusion, Caius scowling darkly, before allowing themselves to be ushered away by Aro.

As soon as they were gone, Felix took my arm and hustled me through yet another door into another long blank corridor.

"What's happening?" I asked, more scared of this brooding and hostile man than I had been by the three brothers.

He smiled coldly.

"It seems you intrigue Aro, which means, I guess, that you get to live a little longer."

He opened a door positioned halfway down the corridor and pushed me roughly inside slamming and locking it behind me.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Aro**

Once alone I turned to my brothers reluctant to tell them what I had discovered, although it was necessary.

"This Bella Swan is quite the enigma brothers. Edward told me that he was unable to read her thoughts and it seems he was correct."

"How is that possible, Aro? She's just a human."

"An unusual human, Caius. Which makes me wonder if perhaps she is a shield of some kind. Perhaps even a powerful one."

Caius interrupted my flow flapping a hand impatiently.

"What does it matter brother. She's a human who knows too much about us, therefore she has to die. That is the law."

"Patience, my brother. Would you have me destroy a possible member of the guard?"

"You're thinking of changing her? Of keeping her here? What about the Major? You know he won't be far behind."

"Only if what we hear about them is true and so far that is only rumor and speculation. Yes, I was thinking of keeping her. Why, do you object Caius?"

Caius glanced questioningly at Marcus who wore his usual bored expression but was roused to speak.

"Caius, if Aro is interested in this human why not let him get on with it. What is it to us? She may be an asset and if we don't take her then the Romanians might snap her up. Would you prefer that?"

Caius frown deepened.

"You do know that keeping her here will inevitably mean a visit from the Major? You both seem to be underestimating him and that is dangerous. I've seen him in action and trust me, we really don't need his kind of trouble in Volterra."

I smiled condescendingly at him,

"Caius, if The Major disturbs you so much I'm sure we can arrange for him to disappear."

Caius whirled around to face me, livid now.

"Don't play games with him, Aro because he's better at it than we are. You go looking for him and before you know it he'll be toe to toe with you and it won't be pretty. So, this girl has a talent, she can block you from her thoughts. It's hardly world shattering. One day we might need The Major so I suggest we don't alienate him unless it's absolutely necessary."

I noticed that Marcus was looking concerned now and acted to defuse the atmosphere.

"I have heard of The Major's abilities, we all have, but they are no doubt exaggerated as are all heroes or anti-heroes however you like to view him. Personally, I think that Felix is more than capable of taking on The Major."

Caius laughed scornfully.

"You forget, I have seen him in battle and I am not easily impressed, but he is the best fighter I have ever seen. Nothing stops him, not injury or overwhelming odds, in fact, he thrives on such challenges. If he considers this human his then I suggest we give her to him with the proviso that he changes her. If he doesn't turn up within two days we can safely assume she means nothing to him and then you can do as you wish with her, Aro."

I was not happy. Caius wasn't usually so cautious, could it be that he was genuinely afraid of the Major?

I turned my attention to Marcus who usually voted my way but I saw in his eyes that he had concerns of his own.

"Well, Marcus, what do you have to say about the situation we have before us?"

He stood deep in thought for a long time before answering while Caius paced angrily. Then finally he stirred.

"Aro, I know you itch to acquire another gifted human for your collection but I feel it shouldn't be at the risk of causing a war. If Caius is right, and I only say if, then to kill or change her would be tantamount to declaring war on The Major. Now, I have never seen him in action unlike Caius, but I have spoken to others who have been fortunate enough to not only see him fight but live to tell the tale, and they are very few unless they were fighting on the same side. Not only that but if he comes accompanied by his Captain then we may well have an immediate full-scale war on our hands. Unlike you, I am not so sure that Felix is good enough to take him out quickly if at all. So, I'm sorry but I must stand with Caius on this occasion. I feel we should wait two days and if the Major doesn't appear then you may do whatever you wish with the girl. If on the other hand, he should appear then we should hand her over. After all, her talent is hardly so powerful that we require it when we have all the others."

**Bella**

I went to the huge window and looked out onto a sun-drenched courtyard below. There were people moving about and as they did so their skin sparkled like diamonds. One glanced up, sensing my presence, and I saw she had the same red eyes as the brothers and Jasper. So, here I was in the Volturi citadel awaiting my fate. Was it good that I was still alive? Did it mean there was hope for me? Or was it just delaying the inevitable? Would I ever see Jasper again? We'd come so close to our happy ever after, were we to be cheated out of it now?

My only hope was that Jasper would come to rescue me and I never doubted that he would. I did, however, doubt his ability to take on a whole community of vampires, after all, he was only one man. I wondered how long it would be before the brothers decided what to do about me and the fact I had broken their law. I was just glad they hadn't picked Charlie up too.

I sank down in one of the deep luxurious armchairs and closed my eyes. That nagging headache was still there although it was less painful in the quiet of this room.

As my stomach complained loudly I wondered if they would think to feed me and then realized that I was thirsty too. I rummaged in my pocket and came up with a creased up tissue, some loose change, and a fluff-covered mint. It was a golden find as far as I was concerned and I put it in my mouth after picking off as much of the fluff as I could. Then I decided to explore what turned out to be a suite of rooms complete with bath but more importantly cold water to ease my parched throat.

**Felix**

This girl intrigued me almost as much as Aro, there was something about her, some inner strength that I knew had attracted the Major to her. She would make a striking vampire and a worthwhile mate although not for me.

I wouldn't go up against the Major if he claimed her and I thought he would. They were not mated yet, but it was only a matter of time. I saw it in her eyes, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would come for her and I wouldn't bet against her feelings. If he did come I wondered if Aro would ask me to fight him. It wasn't something I anticipated with any great joy. I knew I was stronger and more cunning than most other vampires. I'd proved that over and over again, but he was in a whole other league. He'd fought for so long for the sheer exhilaration of winning. To me, a fight was a means to an end, but for him sometimes the fight itself was the important thing. Pitting his strength and cunning against a worthy opponent was the whole point of the battle.

**Aro**

I had been slowed in my purpose perhaps, but not stopped. I would have Bella Swan one way or another. Caius might be right about the Major but I knew Felix was unbeatable, he'd proved it often enough so once the others had left I called him in for a talk.

He looked distracted when he entered, not his usual self at all and I wondered what was going on.

"Felix, if the Major turns up here looking for the girl I want you to kill him."

He stared at me, "I'm not sure that will be possible, Aro. He has earned his reputation honestly."

"So have you, and don't forget you will have the backing of any of the others that you need."

He frowned now looking distinctly unhappy.

"You mean I can use Jane or Alec to give me an unfair advantage?"

"Unfair? What's unfair in battle?"

"This isn't a battle though, Aro. It's a man coming here to claim his mate. Do we have the right to stop him?"

I glared, why was everyone trying to thwart me today?

"We have the right to do anything we wish. We rule the vampire world. Now, will you fight him or not?"

Felix stood shoulders tense and stared directly into my eyes as he spoke deliberately and quietly.

"If he claims the girl as his mate then no, I will not kill him. It would be wrong."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then yes, I will fight him, but one on one. If I can't beat him in a fair fight then the better man wins."

I nodded my agreement although this was not the outcome I had expected and I realized if I wanted Bella Swan then I would have to find another way.

**Peter**

When we finally landed, not a moment too soon as far as I was concerned, I left the Major on the phone to Char and I went to rent a car. The young lady behind the rental desk was very beautiful and very interested when I started to chat her up, impressed at my ability to speak fluent Italian. She tried to give me a small compact, but after a few chat up lines I persuaded her that a top end Mercedes with a big ass engine would be much better. I just hoped it was as fast as its press or it might end up a smoking heap of twisted metal.

I went back to join the Major with the keys as he finished talking.

"Jake turned up there when she got back, apparently he was feeling guilty for making Bella vulnerable so he was staying with her in case we need back up."

Back up from a wet behind the ear pup! I didn't think so.

The Major nodded his approval when he saw the car and held his hand out for the keys.

"Oh, come on Major. I sweated blood getting this, at least let me drive it for a while."

He didn't speak or put his hand down so I dropped the keys into his palm and slid in the passenger side grumbling quietly to myself.

It was dark when we finally drove up to the town gate and I found a well-concealed place to stash the car.

Knowing this was where we were to party company I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck Major. I'll be here for the next three days. If I don't see your ugly ass face by then I'm coming in after you."

"No, Peter. Go home to Charlotte, she deserves better of you. You've done more than I could ask of you and I do not intend having your death on my conscience too, it's full enough as it is. If I can find Bella and get her out it will be within three days I promise you and if I don't then say a prayer for a soul in hell."

"Don't you think like that. You'll get her out."

"Maybe, I'll do my best."

I watched as he disappeared through one of the narrow foot traffic gates and was lost in the gloom. I wanted to be by his side, God knows I did, but I knew he had to do this alone. If he couldn't get Bella out or was too late then I knew I would never see him again. So, I sent him my blessing before turning away and going back down the mountain to hunt. I may not be able to help him in Volterra but I was sure as hell going to be ready if it came to a fight getting back out.

**Jasper**

There was no point in attempting a covert entry, the Volturi knew I would be coming and would be watching for my arrival. I was too angry and tired of playing games to do anything but walk in through the main entrance f the citadel and announce myself.

The young woman behind the reception desk looked at me appraisingly then smiled.

"You've been expected, Major. Please, go straight through. Someone will meet you."

I ignored her and pushed aside the heavy oak door to find myself in a dimly lit corridor. One of many in this rabbit warren according to all I had heard. As I stepped inside I knew Bella was here and still alive. My spirits soared with this knowledge as I strode onwards towards an elevator whose door slid open as I approached.

Standing just inside were two figures I recognized from my last visit on Maria's orders, Jane and Felix. I'd spoken her before but knew him only by reputation. He was big, tough, and he looked intelligent and I had to smile inwardly when I saw he was busy sizing me up too.

Jane smiled and held out her hand.

"Major, it's so nice to see you again. Aro has been waiting for you."

Jane's voice was the same as I remembered, high and almost childlike.

I nodded ignoring her outstretched hand, talking was just a waste of energy and besides, I had nothing to say to her.

We eventually reached the huge audience chamber where I had met Aro and his brothers on the previous occasion and there they were again.

Aro stepped forward and held his hand out to me smiling.

"Major, it's been too long. We heard you might be visiting."

I glanced at the other two brothers before locking gazes with him.

"You know why I'm here Aro so let's not waste time playing games. I want Bella."

I saw Caius and Marcus exchange amused glances. They were waiting for something.

"I see. Do you have a prior claim? After all, she is a human who has been allowed to learn of our existence and therefore deserves to die."

So, I guessed he knew about Bella and myself, but he was waiting for me to incriminate myself! I wondered who his informant had been.

"Bella is my mate and I claim her as such."

Aro simulated shock quite well but not quite well enough.

"Perhaps then you could explain how she came to know of our world?"

I wasn't going to play games with him, he enjoyed that far too much.

"Ask her."

"Oh, I have, but she seems a little coy."

"Being dragged here against her will could account for that. I hope she's well."

"Oh, yes. We have shown her every courtesy I assure you. I am, however, surprised at you Major. It seems a most unlikely match for a warrior, a human girl! I take it you have been candid with her about your past?"

I didn't answer, it had nothing to do with him.

"Well then, has she accepted you as her mate?"

"She has. We had our wedding planned."

Aro laughed softly before becoming businesslike once more.

"How very human, a wedding."

"She is human for now and I was happy to do as she wanted."

"Human for now?" this was from Caius.

"Yes. We have talked about it and Bella plans on becoming a vampire soon after our wedding."

He glanced at Marcus and I saw an exchange of information in it.

"So, Bella is claimed by you and will become a vampire and your mate?"

I nodded, "Yes."

The brothers exchanged another look and I knew they had anticipated this, what I didn't know yet was what their response would be. All I wanted was to see Bella and reassure myself that she really was OK.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**Aro**

I cursed inwardly, the Major had done just what Caius expected, and the one thing that meant Felix wouldn't fight him.

"I understand, Major, that your mate has a gift."

"Not one I am aware of."

I tried to look surprised,

"Really? I know from personal experience that she can block her thoughts."

"I have no knowledge of that. I can still feel her emotions. I know she's here and alive and very frightened. I'd like to see her, now."

I nodded to Jane who went to fetch Bella. It looked as if her gift might be a very narrow one which wouldn't serve me well and who would fight him now he'd claimed Bella as his mate? Unless, of course, she repudiated that claim and that was highly unlikely.

He stood quite relaxed but vigilant as we waited and I couldn't help admiring him for it. Not many vampires in this situation would be so cool and calm, not knowing where they stood or what might happen next. But then I thought a little more, the Major had spent his entire vampire life in dangerous situations, fighting daily for his very existence. I doubted there was much in the world that could disquiet him any longer.

**Bella**

When Jane came for me I thought they had made their decision, that it was time for me to die. Jasper wasn't going to be in time to save me, but I couldn't blame him. If he wasn't here it was because something had prevented him, not because he had forsaken me, I would never believe that.

We walked down the corridors in silence although I knew Jane was waiting for me to question her. I refused to give her the satisfaction or to show her just how terrified I really was. Outside the audience chamber, she halted and turned to me.

"Wait here."

I stood quietly as she went through the doors leaving me with one of the guards who stood guarding the occupants although I couldn't imagine from what.

**Jasper**

I knew she was close, I could feel her, feel her fear, but also her determination. She thought she was being brought here to die, but she wasn't going to her death as a coward and I loved her the more for it.

Jane walked slowly over to Aro and said something so low even I couldn't hear it.

"Well, Major it seems your mate isn't sure she wants to see you."

I laughed at that.

"Nice try, Aro. Let one of the others open the door and tell her I'm here. She'll come."

He glanced at his brothers who stared back and then nodded to Jane who strode back to the door and swung it open.

**Bella**

I saw Jane's expression as she opened the door, she was livid, and she beckoned me in. I wasn't sure what to expect as I stepped inside, would there be a black hooded executioner? A block staged theatrically in the center of the huge room surrounded by an eager audience ready to watch my blood spilled?

There were a few more people here than before but I kept my eyes fixed firmly on Aro wanting him to see that I could be brave despite my fear. He, though, seemed to be looking at someone who was hidden by Felix' bulk.

I sensed that the dynamics in the room had changed since I was here last. Aro seemed to be ill at ease while his brothers watched expectantly.

Suddenly I saw Aro gesture to Jane who moved slightly to see past Felix and her face was suddenly twisted by an ugly smile of malicious delight.

The expectant hush was torn by a terrible scream of agony and realized Aro and his brothers were watching me, waiting for a reaction. With a sickening feeling, I understood who was responsible for those agonized cries and I ran forward swerving around Felix to see Jasper kneeling, head bowed, on the floor screaming in agony. My fear and anger turned into an all-consuming rage and I knelt beside him wrapping my arms protectively around his writhing body and screaming at Aro to stop it. To stop her, because I knew Jane was the one responsible for his agony.

**Jasper**

I hadn't seen it coming although I suppose I should have. I had been distracted momentarily by the knowledge that Bella was here, just beyond those doors and I would see her any second.

Suddenly I was knocked to my knees by unbearable agony and understood that Aro had set loose Jane upon me. There was nothing I could do about it, if he wanted me dead then he only had to give the word. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of writhing on the ground even if it was beyond my capabilities to remain on my feet.

As waves of agony ran through my body I thought I heard Bella's voice and then as suddenly as it had started, the pain ceased. I pulled myself together as I felt warm arms around me and knew she was here beside me. Why Jane had stopped I didn't know but I was still alive and Bella was at my side.

She helped me to my feet dropping her hands to my waist and leaning into me. I felt her rage and her fear and heard her words although they seemed to be coming from a long way off.

"You leave him alone. If you want to kill him at least have the decency to let him die isn't worthy of men who call themselves rulers."

I smiled, my little firebrand was taking on the might of the Volturi singlehanded and suddenly she was no longer afraid, just mad.

**Aro**

It had been my intention to let Bella see her precious Major writhing on the floor in agony just to prove he wasn't the superhero she and everyone else thought, but somehow things had gone wrong. He refused to fall to the floor despite Jane's best efforts and then Bella had run to protect him, and protect him she had.

He was recovering under her hands, but I was not quite finished yet and as she helped him back to his feet I gestured quietly to Alec.

He took a step forward watched uneasily by Marcus and with more interest by Caius. Alec raised his hands a little and we saw the almost invisible curse whirl towards Bella and the Major, but just before it reached them it stopped and built up into a column, seemingly looking for a way through an invisible barrier.

Caius gestured imperiously and Alec glanced to me for a sign. I nodded and he put his hands down.

Marcus nodded his head sagely and addressed me in a tone he rarely used, one of admonition.

"See brother, they are indeed mates. She protects him as well as herself. Her gift is powerful but limited. Let them go before he decides that they have been ill-treated by those whose very task it is to see that mates are never parted."

I looked on as the Major pulled himself up to his full height and looked at me over his mates head.

"Now you know. What you decide to do is up to you."

Bella was still locked in his embrace, ignoring the rest of us.

I glanced over at Felix who shook his head in answer to my unstated question and stepped back. Bella had been claimed by her mate, he wouldn't fight the Major. I was out of options for the present but I would have the last word.

"Very well Major, you are free to leave, but I wait eagerly to hear that Bella has joined our ranks."

**Bella**

Aro's final words registered, we were free? We could go home? I couldn't believe it. Jasper had come for me, willing to risk everything to save me or die in the attempt. I could hardly walk I was so weak from relief and terror and he held me up with a strong arm around my waist as he spoke to Aro.

"Bella will join us as soon as she is ready. What you did in kidnapping my mate was wrong. It was against the very laws you instigated. This time I will allow it, but come between us again and there will be a reckoning."

Having said this he half carried me out of the huge room and into one of the cool corridors where I collapsed altogether. So, he picked me up and carried me through the maze that was the Volturi citadel and out into the dawn.

The fresh air revived me a little, but I stayed where I was in his arms with my head on his shoulder and my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, fingers twisted in his hair. Nothing could have persuaded me to let go, not until we were free of this awful place.

**Jasper**

I carried Bella as far from the town square as I could before sinking to my haunches and holding her tight, trying to calm her before she became hysterical.

"You're safe now, Bella. You can relax."

"You came. I knew you would but you could have been killed."

"I promised to keep you safe, what else could I do? Besides, what meaning would my life hold without you, my love."

Her sobs quieted after a while and her grasp became less tight so feeling that she was calm enough I stood once more and carried her through the town gate and down to where the car still stood.

Peter sat on the hood ostensibly watching the sunrise, but I knew he'd heard me coming. He jumped off and nodded once before opening the rear door for us. I slipped in with Bella and leaned against the door to give her room to lay down. My strong warrior mate who had stood up to the might of the Volturi had now become a human exhausted by her terror once more.

"Get us away from here. I'd rather not hang around in case Aro changes his mind or tries some other little trick."

He glanced at me in the rearview mirror and nodded.

"She'll be OK once we get in the air," he said sagely and I knew he was probably right, but I wanted to get her somewhere I could calm her properly and an airplane wasn't the right place for that.

"Can you just drive us across the border into France?"

"Sure if you want. Can I ask why though? I thought you'd want to get the hell out of Europe."

I gestured to Bella.

"She needs to calm down before we risk a flight. So, France and a hotel, now please."

Bella was exhausted and the after-effects of being abducted and held in a town full of vampires were now taking their toll. I calmed her the best I could but something, perhaps whatever had screened us both from Janes and then Alec's gift was making it difficult. France was the closest border and although borders meant little to the Volturi and certainly were no barrier I thought Bella might feel better knowing we were out of Italy. Peter understood and made his way quickly to the border crossing over and driving into the town of Menton where he asked directions to the closest hotel. I was impressed by his French which while having a Parisienne accent was passable. I was just glad that Charlotte had thought to pack Bella's passport along with ours or crossing the border would have been more difficult and taken longer.

Peter left us in the car while he booked a room at the hotel then grabbed our bags and Bella pulled herself together long enough for the walk through the lobby and up one flight of stairs to our rooms.

Peter unlocked the door and I swept Bella into my arms and carried her inside finally feeling whole again. Peter stood by helpless as I carried Bella to the bed laying her down gently.

I turned to him.

"Peter, do me a favor. Get Bella some clothes and order room service while I calm her."

"Sure. What size?"

I stared at him, how the hell was I supposed to know? And he got the message.

"No sweat, I'll wing it. Be back soon."

He walked over to Bella and lay a hand on her shoulder leaning over to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"You're safe now Bells. The Major's got you and I won't be far away. You rest."

I appreciated his words and I knew Bella did too so as he left I whispered my thanks.

Once he had left I sat down beside Bella and she moved closer smiling weakly at me.

"Bella, I am so sorry for everything they put you through but I promise you that you are safe now. I claimed you as my mate and they can't touch you ever again."

"I know and please don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault, Jasper. I was just so relieved to see you. It seems you really are my protector, you always turn up just in time to save me. You and Peter."

She yawned and I smiled.

"You look shattered. Why don't you sleep for a while? I'll wake you when the food arrives."

"You won't leave me?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Now, close your eyes and sleep."

Peter arrived back about an hour later and popped his head around the door before entering.

"She OK? I ordered dinner in a couple of hours, I thought she could do with the sleep more."

I nodded and he held up two bags full of clothes.

"You owe me. I had to explain what size I needed and got some very funny looks. I'm sure the fucking store assistant thought I was buying the clothes for myself."

I grinned, "I'm sure you managed to hold your own, Captain."

He grinned, "You have no idea. By the way, I've put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door so you should be OK for the next couple of hours. Room service will call before they come."

"Will you be OK?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get myself some brownie points by shopping for Charlotte. She told me to say hi for her."

"Say hi back. See you later, Peter. Oh, and thanks for all your help."

"My pleasure. I couldn't stand the thought of you stomping about like a bear with a fucking sore head again. See you later."

He left and silence descended once more as Bella slept peacefully while I kept vigil over her, just as I had promised.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**Bella**

I remembered walking through the hotel lobby and Peter kissing my forehead, but the only thing that mattered was Jasper's presence right now. I wasn't sure I could sleep for fear of waking and finding him gone again, but I was so tired I fell asleep almost at once.

When I woke up he was still there, lying beside me and watching me, I could feel his body close to mine and clenched my fists in frustration. He knew I was awake, but he never moved or said a word. He just waited for me to decide I wanted to face the world again.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For falling apart like that, for being weak and useless."

He pulled me against his chest and I felt his face buried in my hair. He rocked me until I felt able to continue, if only I had his courage and strength, his bravery.

"You know something Bella, you are the bravest woman I have ever met. You stood up to Aro and his brothers, you faced them down to save me, knowing how dangerous they were."

"Brave?"

He nodded, "Yes, brave."

I nodded and rubbed my sore eyes feeling a little better at being called brave even if I felt it was undeserved.

"I must look a mess."

"You are always beautiful in my eyes, darlin'."

He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hungry?"

I thought about that and how long it had been since I had last eaten. The meal in the diner with Jake and then, later, the fluff covered mint that had seemed like a banquet at the time.

"Yes, I think I am."

He slid off the bed and listened.

"Sounds like room service is right on cue. I have no idea what Peter ordered so you might want to hold your breath until we find out."

While he left me to open the door I jumped off the bed and ran to look the mirror then groaned as I saw my reflection.

It was worse than I'd thought. My eyes were red, sore, and puffy, my nose glowed from all the crying, and my hair looked like a ravaged hay stack. I groaned again and wondered what to do first.

"Go shower, Bella. You have time, this food is hot. I'll see what Peter got you to wear."

"No. I'll eat first. I haven't had a hot meal in ages. Sit with me though."

He sat opposite as I took the covers off the food, relieved to see that Peter hadn't gone crazy. There was a salad, baked potato, a steak, a fresh fruit salad, a pot of cream, a jug of coffee, and a glass of orange juice and I'm ashamed to say that I demolished everything on the trolley much to Jasper's amusement.

Afterwards, I excused myself and went to repair the ravages of my abduction, if that was possible! The huge bathroom was well appointed and I looked longingly at the huge whirlpool tub. It looked so inviting and I thought what the hell. So, I filled it with hot water and stepped in, leaving a huge fluffy towel draped close at hand. I turned on all the jets and closed my eyes as my aching muscles relaxed in the bubbles.

**Jasper**

Bella had been starving by the look of the way she wolfed down everything in sight and I smiled as I stacked the dishes back on the trolley then turned as I heard the sound of the whirlpool tub.

The thought of Bella, naked in that tub had me hard and moving involuntarily towards the bathroom door. I stopped, one hand on the door knob when I heard a giggle from inside. She knew I was there.

"You can come in if you like. The bubbles cover my modesty."

I turned the door knob slowly and walked in hesitantly. Seeing her naked in the bubbles did nothing to calm me and I slid down by the head of the tub closing my eyes and trying in vain to calm my animal instincts but it was hard going, especially when she reached down to stroke my face with one hot and damp hand.

I took it in mine and kissed the palm then allowed myself a single sniff of the blood pumping just below the surface of her small exquisite wrist. Venom pooled in my mouth and I swallowed it with difficulty, down my parched and scorching throat.

This wasn't good, I was too thirsty. I was going to become a danger to Bella myself if I didn't hunt soon, but I had made her a promise and I would never break it.

**Bella**

He had no idea what he was doing to me sitting there just out of sight, holding my warm hand in his cool one. What I wanted to do was drag him in here with me, but I had no idea how he would react to the suggestion of joining me. Instead, I sighed deeply and held his hand tighter.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Are you OK?"

"Fine why?"

"I heard you breathing deeply while you were holding my wrist."

He let go of my hand straight away and I cursed my big mouth.

"I didn't mean it like that. Don't let go of me."

I felt him take my hand back in his.

"I was just worried for you. Are you thirsty?"

It occurred to me that he might misconstrue my words so I hastened to explain.

"I'm not scared, just interested."

"Then, yes. I am thirsty, but I can control myself and I would never hurt you."

"I know. I trust you. How will you hunt?"

"It's a big town, I'll find something."

"What happened in Volterra, I mean Jane attacking you. Did that make you thirsty? I mean, is it the same as with humans. You exercise and then get hungry. I guess it never really occurred to me to ask Edward. Besides, he didn't like talking about it. I guess he felt it wasn't the kind of thing I needed to know about."

"Really? He was dating a human and he didn't think she had a right to know about his dietary habits?"

"Edward was… a little coy about it all."

"Yeah, so it would seem. Well, I'm not. You deserve to know the truth, Bella and you're a hell of a lot stronger than you look."

"Thank you. I guess I never really thought about it when we were together but his insistence on keeping me safe, of wrapping me up in cotton wool, it really got on my nerves. It's like he didn't think I was capable of doing anything."

He laughed and my stomach did another backflip, damn that sounded so sexy!

"If he could have seen you in Volterra, Bella. I think he would have been amazed. Certainly impressed."

I smiled because I knew Jasper wasn't trying to flatter me, what he said, he meant.

"Jane, that gift she has is really creepy and she was enjoying it. That made me feel sick. Aro seemed to think I stopped her, do you?"

"Yes, I do. I think you are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. Maybe we should watch out for Jane and her brother though. They can be very vindictive and you stopped her in her tracks. She is not going to take that laying down. Not if I know Jane."

"Then I guess we stay away from Volterra. Which brings me to another question. Will they want to see me again when I become a vampire. Living proof so to speak?"

"Possibly although it's not strictly necessary. All they need is an eyewitness that they can trust."

"Like Carlisle?"

"Yes, just like Carlisle. But don't worry about that now. I told Aro the situation and in the meantime, he'll just have to wait."

"So, you still want to get married, Jasper?"

"Now that is a stupid question. What's happened that would change my mind darlin?'"

"Me, being so much trouble."

"Trouble? Bella, that's my middle name. As I said, I've never seen anyone stand up to Aro like that, not even another vampire."

"Except you. Remember I heard what you said to him."

"That was just chest beating, Bella. It's expected of me."

I laughed.

"You lie really badly, Jasper Whitlock. Which makes my next question even more important."

He tensed but I couldn't tell him not to worry. It was the biggie after all.

"OK, out with it then."

"And you'll answer me truthfully?"

"Of course. I'll never lie to you, Bella."

"I know that. You are a man of honor."

He chuckled but waited expectantly.

"Do you desire me?"

The ensuing silence put me off balance. What a stupid question to ask. had it been that or arrogance? You expected him to say yes, of course I do, but why would he? Maybe when I became a vampire things would be different.

When it finally came, his voice was so soft that I almost missed it.

"More than anything in this world, Bella."

**Jasper**

Bella was driving me mad, I was so thirsty and she knew it, but she refused to be afraid. Now she was asking me if I desired her! If she only knew what it was costing me to sit here beside her, knowing that she was naked, only a few inches from me. The throbbing in my groin was vying with the scorch in my throat for the prize. I needed relief of one kind or the other before I exploded.

I started to rise as I heard a knock on the suite door.

"Room Service."

I cursed and tried to get myself comfortable as I went to let the guy in to collect the trolley if only I had pushed it outside before joining Bella.

When I got back to the bathroom she was already dried and dressed in baggy jogging bottoms that did nothing to make her less desirable and a clingy tee shirt that had me hard again in seconds.

She smiled and I found myself concentrating on the pulse beating in her throat. Suddenly, I knew she was in more danger now than she had been in Volterra.

"Bella I'm really sorry but I have to hunt. It's too dangerous for us to be this close right now. I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll call Peter back so you won't be on your own for long. "

She gazed into my face, touching my cheek with the back of her hand very tenderly.

"I understand and please, don't worry. I'll be safe enough here for a while, I'm brave remember?"

I pulled myself together long enough to kiss her then turned and fled through the open bedroom window cursing the monster inside who was roaring loudly for blood, any blood.

**Bella**

I watched Jasper until he hit the street and disappeared into the gloom. I knew he was thirsty, his eyes were coal black and the bruise-like marks under them were almost the same color.

I had no idea how long he would be so I dried myself off still aching from a need that was slowly driving me crazy then went to lay on the bed turning on the TV and clicking through the stations until I found something worth watching. The 2005 version of Pride and Prejudice starring Keira Knightly and a brooding and sexy Matthew Macfadyen. He wasn't Jasper by any stretch of the imagination but as Mr Darcy, he couldn't be bettered.

As I watched the movie I thought about Jasper. He knew so much more about me as a person than I knew about him and I needed to redress that although I thought he was rather overstating things when he said I was brave. It had been dumb blind terror that he had mistaken for bravery. The idea of having a gift made me feel a little better, no one was going to be trampling through my memories or thoughts and possibly I could stop any gift who tried to hurt Jasper or myself. It would be nice not feeling myself to be a complete wimp!

Mr Darcy was saying something that reminded me of Jaspers words to me,

"I'm well enough acquainted with you, Miss Elizabeth, that I cannot alarm you even if I should wish it," When I heard a noise behind me.

I scrambled to my feet and ran to the figure expecting it to be Jasper, kissing him passionately before I realized it was in fact, Peter. At which point I squeaked in shock and pulled away.

He laughed and grabbed my hands swinging me around.

"Well, I didn't expect that, but it's good to see you too, Bella. You had me worried for a while and I hear you kicked some Volturi butt in there."

I smiled at his appraisal of what I'd supposedly done.

"You should have seen Jasper, he was magnificent."

"Nah, I've seen his act too many times to be impressed these days. Anyhow, what are you watching?"

He dropped down on the bed plumping up the pillows and making himself comfortable.

"Oh, Jane Austen. Not a bad remake. I prefer the 1995 TV mini-series. That Jennifer Ehle was hot stuff."

"You like Jane Austen?"

"Hey, I am not a complete philistine! But no, I'm more a Dickens or Louis L' Amour type of guy."

I rolled my eyes not sure if he was joking, it was hard to tell with Peter.

"Move over."

I pushed him further across the bed so I could join him then settled myself comfortably, prepared to make the most of our time alone to grill him about Jasper.

"Of course you probably know Jasper better than anyone. What does he like Peter?"

"You know what he's like Bella. stubborn, mean as a rattler, fiercely loyal, much like me really but not as handsome. "

I shoved him on the arm.

"Be serious, Peter. What does he like? Music, colors, books, anything. I need to find out what he likes."

"Why?"

"Because he already knows what I like and I need to do the same for him."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"Because that's not how it works, idiot".

"Well, that's rich coming from the Volturi kicking chick. For your information, I am not an idiot and I have a certificate to prove it".

"A certificate in what?"

"That's personal. Anyway, Kung Fu Kid let me think. He likes country music, green, history books although mainly so he can bitch about the inaccuracies. Anything else?"

I opened my mouth, but he put a finger to his lips and bounced on the bed with a wicked smile,

"Now Bella, there are certain things you can't ask a guy. Jeez, I'm his friend but you can't expect me to tell you the position he likes best. Anyway, I always thought it was a bit kinky. Still, as a friend and confidant… I guess I could demonstrate if you insist."

I tried to stop a giggle,

"Peter please! Be serious for a minute."

"Sorry, not in my nature. Oh, OK then, but you can't tell him I told you."

"I won't, Scouts honor."

"Scouts?" he mouthed raising an eyebrow before going on.

"Well from what I hear he likes his women dressed in English riding gear. You know, red jacket, cream trousers with the baggy thighs, and with one of those short riding crops."

I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

At that point, I heard a sigh behind us and knew Jasper was back.

"Very funny, Peter, but I thought that was your fantasy, not mine."

"Nah I like 'em naked, saves time."

I groaned but I was getting used to Peter's rather warped sense of humor and he jumped off the bed and sauntered into the bathroom whistling Sexual Healing as he did so. Then poked his head around the door and winked at me.

"By the way, I'll be in the shower if you feel like joining me and discovering what a real man looks like."

Jasper shook his head and slammed the door on his hysterically giggling friend before coming over to kiss me.

I ran my finger across his cheekbone noticing the dark bruises were almost gone now and his eyes were once more a deep crimson.

"That's better. You look more comfortable now."

He nodded and smiled, gesturing to the bathroom.

"How long has the idiot been back?"

"Hey, I heard that."

We both laughed then I leaned in close to whisper to him.

"Not long and I hate to admit it, but I missed his company."

Of course, Peter still heard this!

"See I told you I was good for your image. The chicks really dig me."

"Shut up before I come in there and drown you," snarled Jasper.

"Won't work, I can breathe underwater. Just one of my many cool tricks."

"Not with your head jammed up your ass, now shut up and get clean."

We heard a loud raspberry and moved away to the window arm in arm.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

**Charlie**

No one was willing to explain just why I had been abducted, held prisoner, and then just as suddenly released. Billy had taken to his bed sick, Harry was off on a hunting expedition, and Old Quil was guarded by the same young men who had bundled me off. I tried to find Sam, but he too had mysteriously found he had business elsewhere. So finally I drove to the Cullen house to confront Jake.

Carlisle was at work but Esme invited me in if a little nervously, and asked Rosalie to go and fetch Jake.

"Is everything OK, Chief Swan? You look disturbed. Can I get you some coffee?"

My inclination was to refuse, but I hadn't had a hot drink in hours and Esme had never done anything to me so I reigned in my bad temper and thanked her.

She had just handed me a mug of coffee and a plate of buttered toast.

"You looked peckish."

When Jake and Alice appeared they were followed by a scowling Rosalie and I got the feeling that she was no more pleased to have Jake in her family than I had been when I discovered Bella was dating the Major.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Alice, there's more coffee in the pot, make sure Chief Swan gets a top up. Goodbye, Chief."

She withdrew gracefully and I thought what a lucky guy Carlisle was to have a wife like her.

Jake slid into a chair opposite and stretched out a hand to the plate of toast only for Alice to slap his hand away.

"Esme made that for Charlie, not you."

He grinned at me ruefully but I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries and continued to glare at him.

"Maybe you can tell me what the hell is going on, Jake. Your friends abducted me yesterday and held me overnight in the old hunting shack on the mountain. Then this morning without warning they set me free and no one is prepared to talk."

He made a face folding his arms stubbornly, but Alice prodded him in the back.

"Well?"

He sighed, "Yeah, I know what happened, Sam told me. It was your own fault though Charlie, you went asking for help then changed your mind. They already had plans in motion by that time. In my defense, I knew nothing about it. If I had, I certainly wouldn't have helped them, they deceived me too."

"Deceived you into doing what, Jake? What's going on? Is Bella safe?"

"Yeah, she's fine, but it was touch and go for a while."

I froze a slice of toast halfway to my mouth and dripping molten butter onto my sleeve.

"What?"

I listened in horror as he explained how he had been used to lure Bella away from Jasper and his friends so some of the Quileute boys could kidnap her and bring her back to the reservation in order to change her mind about becoming a vampire.

"So what happened? I take it their plan didn't work?"

He shook his head, suddenly reticent and glanced at Alice who prodded him again, "Go on, Jake."

He turned to scowl at her but continued.

"They were too late. Bella was kidnapped by the Volturi."

"The who? Oh, wait a minute, aren't they the rulers of the vampire world? But you said she was fine."

"She is. I don't know all the details but somehow she got free with the Major's help. Charlotte is waiting for their return."

I finished my toast and coffee and got up glaring at Jake. Then pointing my finger at him I made myself perfectly clear.

"You stay away from my daughter, Jacob Black. If I find out you've been anywhere near her I swear to God I'll forget I'm sworn to uphold the law. Do you understand? You can tell your dad and the others that the same goes for them too. Just stay out of my sight, all of you."

Esme appeared as I left the house to wave goodbye and I thought she looked embarrassed. Maybe she felt the same way I did. The Quileutes could have gotten Bella killed with their antics. I had already decided that I was going to fly down to meet Charlotte and see for myself that Bella was OK. I didn't trust anyone else right now.

**Jasper**

Bella and I sat together in the room enjoying the quiet and closeness and it occurred to me just how little time alone Bella and I had spent together since we met. It was a situation I intended to address as soon as possible.

"Well now Bella, it seems you have a fighting spirit. I'm not sure choosing the Volturi for your first opponent was such a good idea, but I have to thank you for saving me back there."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Maybe not consciously, but you did it none the less."

"What did I do? Aro was talking about my gift but all I did was to stand there. It wasn't my fault he couldn't read my mind, I'm just odd. I knew that from Edward."

"No Bella, you have a very powerful gift, you're a shield and the most potent one I've ever heard of."

"Shield? I wish I knew how I put that shield up to stop Aro reading my thoughts. Do you know?"

"I have no idea, but not only did you protect yourself, but you also protected me too."

"Right, I did. I thought at first that Jane just stopped."

She was smiling now, proud of her ability although I had been far more proud of her courage.

"No, that bitch would have gone on until Aro stopped her, Alec too, but you protected me."

"Will I be able to control it better when I'm a vampire?"

"I have no idea. We'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, are you about ready to go home now? Or would you like to stay here a little longer and rest?"

Peter heard the last question and stuck his head around the bathroom door.

"Bella, please say you want to go home. I'm already fed up with the cuisine here and Char is going to think I've abandoned her. It'll cost me, dear, as it is."

Bella glanced across at him and smiled,

"OK Peter, I don't want to upset the minister. We have a wedding to organize, remember?"

In the event we stayed two more days because Bella was feeling sick, a delayed reaction to the shock of standing up to the Volturi I guess.

We took her for walks around the town because she'd never been to France before, but she drew the line at trying frog legs or snails in garlic butter. Peter approved of her decision.

"I don't blame you. Everyone I snacked on tasted of fucking garlic and I hate the smell of it."

She grinned, "Well, isn't garlic supposed to keep vampires away?"

She was starting to develop a smart mouth. Must have been Peter's influence!

As we strolled through the town center the evening before we flew home she stopped to gaze in a shop window. It was unlike her to look at clothes, but something had caught her attention. I glanced at Peter over her head and nodded at the window smiling at his expression. He was horrified at the idea of being dragged into clothing stores, he hated shopping.

**Bella**

A dress in the shop window caught my eye as we were passing and I stopped for a closer look. It was the palest green at the shoulder graduating to a deep color at the hem which just brushed the ground. It was very simple but elegant and had been paired with pale green sandals and a deep green shawl of delicate lace.

I remembered Peter telling me that Jasper's favorite color was green and thought I'd love to try it on just to see the look on his face. It was so light and delicate but not fussy and smiled as I envisaged Alice's reaction to it. She would have wrinkled her nose and dragged me away horrified.

As it was I turned away and pulled the guys along with me, but the dress stayed in my mind. I'd try to find something similar to be married in, something cheaper! The price tag had my heart pounding, I'd be terrified to wear it at that price! Maybe that would have gotten a thumbs up from Alice, she never looked at anything with less than a couple of zero's attached at the very least.

**Charlotte**

When Peter called from the airport to tell me they were about to fly home I had to break the news to him that Charlie was here and he was not a happy man. Since Jake had told him about Bella being kidnapped he was ready to shoot the lot of us and the fact she was alive and well and on her way home didn't defuse

the situation much.

"I'm coming with you," he snapped when I told him I was going to pick them up the next morning at the airport.

"Charlie please calm down, Bella is fine."

"Yeah till the next time! I should never have trusted Jasper."

He was beginning to get on my nerves and I couldn't help pointing out something to him.

"Hey, it was Jake who put her in danger, not the Major and remember the Quileutes only let you go when they found out she'd been snatched by someone else instead."

"But the Volturi wouldn't be looking for her if not for your precious Major."

"It's about time you sorted out your priorities Charlie. Jake and his friends aren't always the good guys. In fact, they're as dangerous as we are and they planned on kidnapping her on your say so."

"Yeah, but she would have been safe on the reservation with them."

"Oh really? Are you sure about that Charlie? You've seen Emily, haven't you?"

I'd gone too far I knew, but I couldn't stop now.

"What the hell has Emily got to do with anything? She got attacked by a bear, poor kid."

"Did she though? That was a story they put out to keep their secret intact. You know they have one, they told you that, didn't they?"

"Yes, it seems everyone but me has a secret."

"Well, take it from me, the Quileute wolves are as dangerous as any vampire."

"Wolves? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jake and his friends change into giant wolves to protect the tribe from vampires Charlie, and Sam lost his temper when Emily was too close. He's responsible for those scars on her face, not a bear. That's their dirty little secret."

**Charlie**

I stared at her totally shocked. Could she be telling me the truth? Jake and his friends turn into wolves? I always knew there was something going on at the Reservation, but werewolves? Was Forks really home to mythical creatures who lived secretly among the humans? I thought back to their legends, the stories I had heard as I grew up about Cold Ones and spirit warriors.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Charlotte."

"Sure you do, Charlie. You just don't want to accept it. We aren't the only dangerous creatures in your world but we are the best at keeping Bella safe. The Major went to Volterra to save Bella. He put his own life on the line out of love for your daughter."

"Life? That's a laugh. Aren't vampires dead by definition?"

"Well it may be to you, but do you know anyone else who would walk into the lion's den without a second thought to save your daughter and be able to come back out unscathed?"

I thought about that and had to agree that from what I had heard the Major might possibly be the only man who could have pulled it off, but he was still the one who had put her into danger in the first place and told Charlotte so.

"Get over yourself, Charlie. Open your eyes and start thinking straight. The Major didn't drag Bella into our world, Edward Cullen did that along with his family but I didn't hear anything about them going to Italy in an effort to save her. Did you?"

I just stared at her.

"No, I didn't think so. Maybe you should stop throwing accusations around until you get the facts straight."

**Charlotte**

Charlie went off to bed. He obviously wasn't worried about me attacking him although if he kept on running down The Major he might see just what I was capable of!

Then the phone rang and I knew it wasn't going to be the guys, they were still in the air. I picked it up cautiously, praying it wasn't going to be Alice Cullen. I wasn't sure I could hold my tongue if she started.

"Hello? This is Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh? What can I do for you, Carlisle?"

"Hello, Charlotte. Is everything all right? You see I overheard Alice and Jake talking and I know Charlie has disappeared again."

"No, it's not. Jake tried to lure Bella away from us so the pack could kidnap her, but the Volturi got to her first. Please don't try to tell me you knew nothing about this, what's happened to Edward's mind-reading trick? And has Alice suddenly stopped seeing visions?"

"I heard that Jake had been tricked into helping the Quileutes, but I can assure you that I was not aware that Bella is in Volterra."

"No, Carlisle, not any longer. The Major went to fetch her back."

"And he managed that? He should have called, I would have been only too happy to help."

"Yes, he managed and don't sound so surprised, it's insulting."

"So where is Charlie right now? Does he know what happened?"

"Upstairs asleep, thank God. He's done nothing but bitch about The Major since he got here."

"And Bella?"

"Flying back now Carlisle, so I suggest you tell Jake to find a foxhole and stay in it."

"I don't think Jake needs any warning from me, but Esme and I would like to come for a visit. It would put our minds at rest with regards to Bella and Charlie. He must be terribly unnerved by all he has learned recently."

"I'll pass your request along, Carlisle. I wouldn't mind betting Alice has told you that Bella is getting married too. Would that have anything to do with your sudden urge to visit?"

He didn't reply to that, I was becoming a real bitch these days but I put it down to Charlie's attitude and now Carlisle giving me grief. I couldn't wait to see Peter and the Major again, they could take over and give me a break.

"As I said, I'll have to see what Bella has to say. Was that all, Carlisle? I have a long drive soon and I need to hunt first."

"Yes, I'll call again in a couple of days."

Don't bother I thought as I put the receiver down. All I wanted was for the others to get back so we could all go home and start planning the wedding before something else came along to put a spoke in the wheel!


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

**Charlie**

I was shocked when Charlotte knocked on my bedroom door the following morning bearing a breakfast tray. I'd planned on being ready early, just in case she decided to try sneaking off without me.

She put the tray down on the bedside table and pulled back the drapes then turned to smile at me.

"I know what you were thinking Charlie, but I don't work like that. The way I see it, the sooner you see Bella, the sooner you'll stop bitching."

I mumbled thanks for the breakfast before explaining my situation.

"Yeah well, I have a right to worry about my daughter and I still don't like the decision she's made."

Charlotte sat down the edge of the bed reminding me of the way my mom would do that when I was a kid if I woke up in a bad mood.

"But it's her life, her choice, Charlie. So why don't you try seeing it that way? She loves The Major and he loves her. I think they are good for each other and if you could just try being less obnoxious for a while and you might see that too."

She stared at me waiting for a reply as I sipped my coffee which was particularly good. Why was it though, that every woman I met recently tried to feed me up and mother me?

"OK, point taken, Charlotte. I'll try."

She had a point, I really must try to get along with him or risk losing my daughter all together and I wouldn't do that.

"Good. Well, why don't you eat and get ready? We leave in an hour."

As we drove to the airport I tried to find out a little more about how she and Peter had become involved with the Major and learned a completely different side to him. They were friends in the true fashion, prepared to make sacrifices and even walk into danger for each other. To think that if he hadn't put himself in harm's way Charlotte would have been murdered. I could understand their fierce loyalty for each other better now. She also gave me a little more background on his past and the bitch who had turned him into a vampire.

"Maria did everything in her power to destroy the Major once she understood she had lost him but he survived."

I nodded, "Meaning he wouldn't have too much trouble with me?"

She glanced at me smiling.

"You said it, not me."

At the airport, she dropped me off at the terminal entrance then went to park the car.

It wasn't until I was alone that a thought struck me. I'd been alone in the company of a vampire for the past forty-odd hours and I hadn't even thought about the possibility of danger. Was I becoming blasé about them? I had an idea of how Bella managed it, especially as she was in love with one of them. To all intents and purposes, they appeared to be just like you or me.

When I saw Charlotte appear I smiled and her face reflected her confusion.

"Are you feeling OK, Charlie? You do realize that you just smiled at me, don't you?"

I made a face, suddenly feeling such a fool.

"Yes, Charlotte. I suddenly realized what an ass I was being."

"You just realized? I could have told you that ages ago."

"Ouch! I guess I deserved that. I hate to admit it, but I may have been a little hasty in forming my conclusions about The Major and his friends. You've all proved how much Bella means to you and thinking about it I might even be forced to admit that Jasper might be the best thing that's ever happened to Bella. She needs protecting and he's certainly proved he can do that."

Charlotte beamed at my words and I would have said more, but just then it was announced that their flight from France had landed and we made our way to the arrivals area to meet them.

**Bella**

Peter escorted me through the arrivals area while Jazz picked up the bags and a strange suitcase we had mysteriously acquired.

I looked around for Charlotte and groaned when I saw her standing with Charlie. I had hoped he might wait for us at the house giving Charlotte and Peter the opportunity to greet each other properly.

He smiled when he spotted me and rushed over to give me a hug me then astounded me further by shaking Peter warmly by the hand.

Peter stepped back frowning at Charlie then turned to me.

"Bella, I hate to break it to you, but I think the pod people must have kidnapped your real dad. This cannot be the same man."

Charlie nodded smiling broadly.

"Yeah, maybe they have, but I wanted you to know that I appreciate what you did for Bella."

Peter nodding still looking wary and I didn't blame him. Charlie had given him a hard time ever since they met, but something had certainly changed dad's attitude.

"That's OK Charlie. It's all in a day's work with Bella."

Charlie laughed, "You never said a truer word. So, where's Jasper?"

"He'll be here in a minute, he's just getting the bags. Ah, just a word of warning Charlie. It might be a good idea not to try his patience too far right now.

Dad nodded, "Understood," and peered over the crowds looking for Jasper.

I glanced quizzically at Charlotte and she smiled and put her thumb up.

As I turned back relief flooding through me to see that Charlie had come to terms with my friends and found him striding over to Jasper. I crossed my fingers, hoping his good mood would continue although I knew Jasper would control his temper, at least in public.

I was amazed when I saw Charlie take the case from Jasper and shake his hand too. They paused and seemed to be talking quietly. Then Jasper nodded and they continued walking over to us. Jasper pulled me into his embrace and I leaned into him, comfortable and calm and deciding things were finally beginning to go our way.

Charlie had changed totally in his attitude to Jasper and Peter and I knew it had to be largely down to Charlotte. Whatever she'd said to him while they waited for us to get back had worked. He was more relaxed and willing to be friends without criticizing or watching for trouble.

The guys, in turn, did their bit to foster this friendship by taking him out hunting, his variety, not theirs although I was sure there would be more discussion about Volterra and what happened there than hunting going on.

Meanwhile, Charlotte quizzed me briefly about Volterra before turning the topic to the wedding plans.

"Charlie's here now and Peter has his certificate so how about doing it now?"

I began to panic, the Volturi I could deal with, but a wedding?

"I don't have anything to wear and I have no idea how to arrange things."

"Well then, how about leaving the details to me? I promise you faithfully that there will be no orchestra or golden carriage. You just work on what you're going to say to Jasper."

I hadn't even thought about vows! Now I was even more nervous, but I readily agreed. I trusted Charlotte a hell of a lot more than I had Alice!

**Charlie**

I wasn't sure about going hunting with Jasper and Peter but it would give me an opportunity to find out what happened in Italy and hopefully get to know the guys a little better especially as they seemed willing to give me a second chance.

I learned enough to make me shiver, the Volturi sounded dangerous yet Jasper had walked straight in and confronted them. He explained that he had claimed Bella as his mate because it was the only way to save her.

"Their own law forbids them from parting a mated couple. However, there is one thing you should know, Charlie."

"I think I got that. If Bella marries you then she's going to become a vampire sooner or later, I know that and I'm guessing they stipulated that she had to become one soon before they let you leave."

"That's right. Is that going to be a problem?"

"It'll always be a problem, my daughter becoming a vampire but better that than losing her forever."

He nodded, "I appreciate your candor, Charlie."

"Right, well. Let's see if we can find anything worth hunting out here, shall we boys?"

In the end, I really enjoyed it. Peter had loaned me a rifle that he had acquired and I knew better than to enquire where or how. I mean, what did a vampire want with a gun?

They worked so well together it was obvious they'd done so for a long time. Peter was very amusing company when he wasn't threatening me and I like to think we became friends of a sort. Jasper was more reserved, always watchful, but he was pleasant enough.

With those two as my trackers and spotters, I bagged a huge buck which Peter insisted on bringing back for dressing and cooking, "For the humans," he said with a smile.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when he hefted it on to his shoulders for the long walk back.

"Vampire strength?"

He smiled lifting the huge beast above his head one handed to show me just how strong he was and a trickle of blood dripped onto his shirt. I froze, terrified of what his reaction to that might be, but in the event, he merely looked at me and pulled back his lips to show his perfect white teeth then laughed.

"See, no fangs. Don't worry Charlie. Animal blood never did much for me unless I was really fucking thirsty."

"Is it so different from human blood?" I asked intrigued.

It was Jasper who answered my question.

"Yes, Charlie. It smells and tastes different. Animal blood is fine to keep you going for a while, but human blood is the only thing that quenches our thirst completely. I know the Cullen's live exclusively on animal blood but I would never trust a vampire who says he could control his thirst if he smelled spilled human blood."

"It's that strong? The urge to drink blood."

"It's like taking an alcoholic into a bar or offering a crack addict free drugs."

"OK. Then how come you haven't tried to drink Bella's blood? You must have been tempted."

I wasn't sure I'd get a reply but Peter, hefting the deer to his other side glanced at me with an inquisitive grin.

"You're asking a lot of questions, Charlie. Are you interested in joining us?"

"No" I answered far too quickly, "I was just interested."

"We've gotten used to Bella now and she is under The Major's protection. He'd be offended if I bit her."

"More than offended," Jasper answered his friend with a grin.

"We make sure we hunt often and try to ensure she doesn't cut herself."

Peter grunted, "Yeah, and that's not easy with someone who can trip over a fucking shadow!"

I knew what he meant by that!

"She's always been accident prone."

"So, when do you plan on getting married? Soon I guess."

"Yes, it would be better. The Volturi won't worry too much once they know we're married. That guarantees that she will become one of us soon. I would think maybe the girls are discussing that right now."

When we got back to the shack they were still calling home the girls came out to see what we'd caught. Charlotte merely glanced from us to the buck that Peter had leaned casually against the porch rail.

"Don't look at me to dress that thing. You killed it, you get the job."

Peter grinned and threw it back over his shoulder.

"Fair enough. I'm sure we can manage that. Come on Bambi."

He slapped the carcass and took it to hang in a nearby tree.

"What about bears or wolves? Won't it attract other predators?"

"Probably, but would you try taking a vampire's kill, Charlie?"

"Put like that I guess not."

We then went inside to clean up and I sat down to a meal cooked by the girls, a chicken casserole with fresh bread and creamed potatoes. If Charlotte kept feeding me like this I might never go home!

"Bella and I have talked it over and Peter and I will arrange everything. You two might as well get hitched while Charlie is here."

"Great! Well, the buffets sorted. Venison steaks or whatever the humans want."

"We humans are happy with steaks thanks vamp."

Peter stared at Charlie and then burst out laughing, "Great! A mouthy human."

"Are you ready for your big part as celebrant. Peter?"

"How can you doubt it? I have been studying hard. Besides, how difficult can it be. Do you? Do you? Anyone object? No? Good. kiss the bride. See?"

Charlotte glanced at me with a long-suffering look on her face.

"You see what I have to put up with Charlie?"

"You have my deepest sympathy Charlotte. If it gets too much for you there is always my place."

"Thank you, that's sweet. Be warned Peter, I have somewhere to go now."

Peter snorted, "You couldn't live without me. girl. I'm one of a kind."

We all chorused a reply to his words.

"Amen to that!"

"I think we should plan for the day after tomorrow."

"Why such a rush?"

"Because bonehead, Charlie has to fly home after that. I'm sorry Charlie, but I don't think we can get ready any quicker."

"That's OK, Charlotte. As long as I can walk my little girl down the aisle and see her married I'm happy. I just wish her mom could see it too, but I know that's impossible. Anyhow, she'd probably insist on reading a poem she wrote especially for the occasion or worse still, sing. She did that at my friend Dick's wedding, nearly drove the whole reception party out into the parking lot!"

Of course, she wanted to hear more about that so the others left us chatting about the past and Renee. We hadn't been married for long, but I had a heap of stories to tell Bella. Her mom had been one crazy woman!

**Charlotte**

The three of us left them to it and went outside to see to the buck's carcass and talk.

"You don't need to worry about a dress, Charlotte. We already have one."

"Oh? Have you taken up crossdressing Major or is it one of Peter's?"

"Bella saw one she liked while we were in France so I bought it, she just doesn't know about it yet."

"How romantic."

"Hey, why do you plan on letting Charlie see Bella married then whisk him off to the airport? Where's the fun in that?"

"It's the best way, idiot"

"I wish people would stop calling me that, I'll get a complex."

"Shut up, Peter. Just think, would you want Charlie breathing down your neck on your wedding night?"

The Major smiled and nodded his thanks, while Peter grinned.

"Oh, I get it. Are we taking off too? Do you think they'll be OK? The Major here might need a few pointers."

I glared at my husband, "We are going home, Peter."

"Right. Now, down to particulars Major. What are you going to do about a ring?"

"I have no idea, Peter."

"Well, it might be a good idea to get one before the ceremony. It's kinda important don't you think?"

"OK, We'll go into town tomorrow and buy one."

"What are you going to wear, Major?"

He turned to me, "Casual. No dressing up."

Peter pouted, "You mean I can't wear my Darth Vader outfit? Darn, I got it cleaned especially for this occasion."

I opened my mouth but he just waved a hand airily, "I know, shut up Peter."

"If only. Now, what about vows?"

The Major just looked at me, he was going to be hard work!

"Vows?"

"Yes, you have to say something.

"How about I do."

This was going to take some work!

Peter clapped him on the shoulder,

"Hey, with these too keen brains I'm sure we'll think of something. You sort out Bella and leave the Major to me."

I rolled my eyes. I was beginning to wish Peter had somewhere else to be, but wild horses wouldn't keep him away from the Major's big day. We'd both waited so long for it.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

**Bella**

When Charlotte told me what she had arranged I was really grateful. It was going to be simple. I just wanted to be with Jasper and if this is what it took then I was happy. I think we were only going through this for Charlie's sake because looking at Jasper's face when anyone mentioned the W word I saw the same strain I felt and had to laugh. We resembled two condemned men on their way to the gallows rather than the bride and groom to be.

As the last couple of days of Charlie's visit ticked down I got more and more nervous until the night before the wedding I actually made myself physically sick. Jasper came and laid with me on the bed to calm me so I could at least try to sleep.

"Bella we don't have to get married you know. It makes no difference."

"I know, but it does to Charlie and I want him to be comfortable about us."

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"Tomorrow night we'll be married. Do I get to share your bed then?"

"You can share my bed anytime you like."

"And your body?"

That sent a delicious shiver running from my head to my toes.

"Well, that depends."

He sat up and looked into my face.

"On what?"

"If I get to share yours. I mean, that's only fair."

"You already have me, Bella. Body and soul, if vampires possess a soul that is."

The sun was shining brightly when I woke up, but Jasper was gone.

I hated waking up without him and hoped this would be the very last time, but then Charlotte came rushing in.

"Come on Bella, time to get up, shower, and wash your hair so I can work my magic."

"Where's Jasper?"

"You'll see him later. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the day before the ceremony."

"Oh, OK. And Peter?"

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll put in an appearance sooner or later."

When I'd showered and Charlotte had arranged my hair into loose ringlets with a few wildflowers threaded in it, I saw the dress on the bed and gasped in surprise.

"It's the dress I saw in France."

She nodded.

"Yes, the guys noticed your reaction so they got it for you."

"Oh, but what about the one you were making for me?"

"Don't worry, you can wear it for your honeymoon."

I barely heard her, I was transfixed by the dress picking it up with trembling hands.

"It's even more beautiful close up."

"Come on then. Let's get you into it before you start crying and ruin your makeup."

**Peter**

I had never seen The Major looking so nervous.

"Hey cool down. You're getting married not facing a fucking firing squad."

"That might be easier. I'm not used to this kind of thing, Peter. What if I do something stupid?"

"The only stupid thing you could do today would be to say No and run."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Then relax."

Charlie came in wearing a suit we hadn't been able to persuade him out of buying when he accompanied us into town to buy the ring.

"Wouldn't feel right wearing anything else," he had complained.

"Are you ready, Jasper?"

He looked at The Major's expression and burst out laughing,

"You look more like an expectant father than a groom, that look of terror."

We went out into the yard which had been swept and scattered with wildflowers in honor of the occasion and I brushed off the upturned and covered boxes we were using as an altar of sorts.

The Major grabbed Charlie's wrist to look at his watch, he was so nervous.

Charlie laughed,

"Not long now, son."

Jasper gave him an odd look then smiled,

"I guess I will be your son in a way. It's just, well I haven't been called that in a very long time."

We waited in silence for a moment and the sun came out from behind a cloud.

I saw Charlie gape as The Major and I started to sparkle and explained the reason behind it.

"Damn me, you two look like you're covered in diamonds."

**Bella**

I took a last look in the mirror and didn't recognize the beauty staring back at me,

"Char you worked a miracle."

"No, I just used what you already had. Now come on or he's going to think he's been stood up."

I took a deep breath and walked to the door hesitating as I saw Charlie waiting for me.

He beamed looking so proud.

"Bells, you are so beautiful. Well, are you ready to get tied up with sparkle boy?"

I didn't understand him until we walked out into the sunshine and I remembered Edward in the meadow. It must have been a huge sock for Charlie to see Jasper and Peter sparkling where the sun's rays hit their skin.

They both looked so beautiful, but after a glance at Peter, I had eyes only for one person. He stood there watching me approach and I couldn't get to his side fast enough, almost dragging Charlie with me.

Jasper was dressed very simply in a white shirt and jeans, but it was his face I concentrated on. I'd never seen anything so beautiful and my eyes filled with tears of joy.

**Peter**

You could tell she was smitten and he couldn't tear his eyes from her either. I waited until Charlie put her hand in the Major's and then smiled just like Charlotte and I had practiced.

"Well, folks. We're here to witness the marriage of Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock and I've been instructed to keep this short and sweet and mind my language, so here goes. We are here to see two people who belong together pledge their lives to each other and not before time if you ask me, which no fu...body ever does. They've been through a hell of a lot but it's only proved how strongly they feel so I'd like to give them the opportunity to say a few words to each other and knowing The Major the way I do, it will be just a few."

Bella went first.

"Jasper. You are the love of my life and make me the happiest woman on earth. Happier than I could ever have our journey leads us, I promise to walk with you arm in arm, hand in hand, to hold you as your wife and to learn from you, love you, and maybe even surprise you occasionally, forever."

Then it was his turn.

"I've already spent an eternity alone and I thought I'd continue to do so until I saw you. When you walked into my life, love walked in. It was a magical moment that I will treasure forever. I stand by you, a rock to lean on, a shoulder to cry on, a pillow to rest your head on until our time on earth is finished."

I was impressed, I hadn't heard him say so many words at one time in a very long time.

I did my 'I now pronounce you' bit quickly before something turned up to ruin the occasion which with their luck was a distinct possibility. Then instructed him to kiss the bride, but he got a bit miffed when I got one in first.

"Hey, best man and minister's privilege," I said as I dusted off my pants where he'd pushed me a little too forcefully.

Charlie didn't even blink an eye at our antics, he was getting used to our horseplay.

He just took Bella in his arms and hugged her before putting her hand back into the Majors.

"You look after her for me, son. She's the most important thing in my world too you know."

The Major smiled and nodded.

"I will Charlie, she's the most precious thing to both of us. Don't you worry now."

Charlie just had time for some spit roasted venison before he had to leave for the airport.

Char and I were going to drop him off and then carry on into the hills for a spot of recreation and hunting. I hated hunters who used illegal snares and we'd seen a couple when we went out with Charlie. As far as I was concerned if you can't hunt fair then don't hunt at all. There were going to be a few less if the hunting for us was good. Then we'd head home and wait to hear from the happy couple.

**Charlotte**

I went over to give Bella a hug. I was going to miss her, we'd grown quite close and she was a part of the family now.

"It's great to see The Major look so happy. You take care of him."

"I will Char, and thank you for everything. It was so beautiful, just how I dreamed it would be."

Peter pushed me out of the way impatiently.

"Come on, let the dog see the rabbit. Well Hello, Mrs Whitlock. You look divine. May I kiss your hand?"

Bella blushed and held out her hand which he took very gallantly before turning it over to kiss the palm.

"You look after my friend there. He's as nervous as a virgin on her first night."

I hit him on the side of the head, but he just laughed at Bella's scarlet face then turned to yell to Bella's dad who had gone inside to change out of his suit into something more comfortable for the flight home.

"Charlie, are you ready? I think these youngsters want some privacy if you know what I mean."

I groaned but there was no point in trying to shut him up, I'd learned that decades ago.

"Ready when you are Peter," Charlie said coming out of the house with his case.

"Thanks for everything. See you soon I hope, Bella. I'm glad you found love even if it was in a strange place. Take care, honey."

He dropped the case and came back for another hug,

"If you do...well you know… before I see you again, I'd like to see you anyway."

She knew what he meant and nodded a little uncertainly.

"You'll see me again, I promise."

She and the Major watched as we drove away, waving goodbye.

**Peter**

"That went well, Charlie, and not a Cullen in sight."

"Were you expecting them to show up? I didn't know they'd been invited."

"Oh they weren't, but it doesn't seem to stop them from appearing. Bit of a shame really, there's nothing like a bit of family tension at a wedding, all adds to the occasion."

Charlie laughed at that.

"Yeah, I remember when I got married to Bella's mother. My parents thought hers were hippies and they thought mine were stuffed shirts. Didn't speak more than a few words to each other all day. I wonder what they would have made of you and Jasper?"

"Yeah, they could have made things interesting. Will keeping all this from your ex cause any problems?"

"I doubt it. She's made her peace with Bella's death and besides, Renee's always marched to the beat of a different drummer. She said goodbye to Bella and is now getting on with living her own life. I guess I always thought she'd be the clingy one, but it turns out I am. You make sure she keeps in touch, Peter. I don't want to lose her again."

"Will do, Charlie."

We waited with him until his flight was called and saw him off, I think Bella would have wanted us to do that and I had begun to like the guy. I was sad to see him go and hoped it wouldn't be too long before we saw him again.

**Bella**

We watched the truck until it was hidden by a dip in the road, Jasper standing behind me with his arms around my waist. My whole body was aflame and I knew that soon it would be dark and he would share my bed properly for the very first time. I was full of anticipation and apprehension. I had no idea what to expect, but I trusted him. He would never hurt me.

"Are you OK, Bella? Your heart is beating so fast."

I turned into his chest smiling shyly.

"I'm fine, just excited I guess. After all, it's not every day a girl gets married to the man of her dreams."

I stood on tiptoes to kiss him and when I finally broke away again I was gasping for breath. His eyes had gone a dark red and I saw the excitement in them which was mirrored by my own.

He took my hand and we walked slowly into the house.

"Are you hungry?

I shook my head, "Only for you."

He smiled and picked me up, running up the stairs so fast we were in the bedroom before I could blink. Then he set me down just inside the door and waited.

"Do you want some privacy?"

**Jasper**

I wanted her so badly that my whole body was aching and the throbbing in my groin threatened to explode, but I wanted to make sure Bella was ready. When she shook her head shyly and pulled me over to the bed my hand in hers trembling.

She sat down and pulled me down beside her before turning into my chest, kissing my neck, and opening the buttons of my shirt slowly one by one. I wanted to rip our clothes off and take her, right there and then but I could be patient. I'd waited this long for her.

Once she'd undone it she pushed my shirt from my shoulders and onto the floor by the bed while I sat waiting for her to make the next move. She nuzzled my neck and the feel of her lips on my skin sent waves of desire through my body. I moved uneasily trying to make myself more comfortable but knowing that was impossible.

**Bella**

He was even more beautiful than I had imagined and his skin tasted delicious. I ran my fingers over his chest, feeling small ridges under the surface like raised tattoos although I couldn't see anything. I remembered what he had told me about his scars and the way they had caused his skin to glitter differently to Edwards. Maybe once I became a vampire myself I would finally be able to see them.

Nervously I lifted his hand to the tiny pearl buttons that ran down the front of my dress.

"Thank you for getting this dress for me Jasper. That was such a lovely gesture, but I'd hate to get it creased."

"Yes, we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

He undid each one slowly then slipped it off leaving me dressed in only the underwear which Char had brought me especially for today. It was much skimpier and lacy than I would have chosen, but I could see from his expression that he approved.

When his fingers touched my naked skin they burned a trail through my body and I felt myself becoming more aroused by the second.

As he undid the clasp on my bra and dropped it to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor I blushed but he shook his head.

"Bella, trust me. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

And seconds later I heard him whisper, "My beautiful wife."

Standing up together I undid his jeans and he stepped out of them, naked now and all too aware of my reaction to the sight of his magnificent body. Both naked as I stepped out of my panties I fell back onto the bed pulling him atop me. I may not have been sure what to expect, but I was so caught up in the moment that nothing mattered but our combined pleasure.

The next hour was the most pleasurable and exciting of my life as my husband and I were finally joined and became one. He was a gentle yet firm lover who took control and showed me how wonderful sex between two people who truly loved each other could be. I had been concerned that as a vampire he would be forced to hold back as Edward had always done. That I would be forced to lay still and not to react, but Jasper wanted everything, to see and hear my delight and when I grabbed him forcing him closer or dug my fingers into his firm skin he smiled.

As he got closer to his own orgasm he made small noises in his throat and his eyes went black. I saw flashes deep within them as his instincts tried to take over from his control. I cried out as we came together, feeling his body go rigid then shudder with his release as he cried out my name.

Then suddenly a sharp pain at my neck brought me back to reality and I understood that he had lost control at the last and bitten me. Would he continue to slice into my body and drink my blood? Or inject his venom into me and turn me now?

A tear slid down my cheek as I knew that he would blame himself for this even though he had no control over it. I heard a horrified cry that was not mine.

"Bella, Bella? NOOO!"

Then the pain hit me and I was dragged away from him by the flames devouring my body as his venom raced around my body.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

**Charlie**

It was strange to think my little girl was married now, and to a vampire. I was going to miss her, but I got the feeling I would be seeing them again and that was comforting. Of course, it was going to be even more lonely back home in Forks. I wouldn't be seeing my 'friends' Billy and Harry again, they'd destroyed any relationship we had when they kidnapped me and tried to do the same to Bella. It meant my circle of friends had shrunk considerably, but I still had my work to keep me busy.

What I hadn't expected was to find I had a visitor waiting when I got home. The front door was unlocked and I went inside cautiously although I doubted I would surprise a burglar. Even in Forks, the criminals had more sense than to break into the Police Chief's house!

"Hello? Who's here?"

When Renee suddenly appeared from the kitchen I stopped dead unable to think of a single thing to say. She was the last person I expected to see here and the very last person I wanted to see right now.

"Charlie, where have you been? I called in at the station, but all they could tell me was that you were on vacation. You never go on vacation so where were you?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. You should have called."

"I did, on the house number. I don't have your cell number."

Too right, I wasn't handing that over to her.

"Oh right. So, where's Phil?"

"He's back home. I came to check on you as I hadn't heard anything for so long. I took flowers to Bella's grave earlier. It's overgrown."

She stared at me accusingly and I guessed she was spoiling for a fight although as of yet I didn't know why.

"Yeah, I haven't had much time to tidy it up with work and everything."

"Well, you should make time or has our daughter simply ceased to exist for you?"

I stared at her unable to believe what I'd just heard and she had the sense to blush although she wasn't going to apologize. Renee never admitted she was wrong, not ever.

"Well, as you can see I'm OK."

"Yes, so it would appear. I visited Billy."

I froze again wondering what, if anything, he had said to her.

"I take it from his attitude that you two had a falling out? Or was he just being his usual rude and arrogant self? He's always disliked me."

"Why? What did he say?"

"Nothing. He said he didn't know where you were, how long you would be away, or how to contact you. Jake wasn't there but Sue Clearwater turned up as I was leaving and she hardly had two words for me. I don't know why I bothered coming."

"Neither do I, Renee, but I'm tired and I want to get something to eat then shower and get some rest. I'm on duty early tomorrow."

I'd put my bag down and Renee was busy rummaging in it then lifted out my suit dangling it in my direction.

"Well, well. Is it a woman, Charlie? You never wear a suit."

"I wore one when we got married if I remember correctly."

She snorted, "Yes and it's probably the same one from the look of it."

Lifting it closer to her face she sniffed.

"It is a woman. I smell perfume."

I snatched it back from her, "Thank you. Listen I'm going to order a pizza. Do you want some before you leave?"

She pouted.

"I thought I might stay over for a couple of days. Surely you can put me up?"

I studied her for a moment and then the penny dropped.

"You've had a row with Phil, haven't you? That's why you're here, isn't it?"

She scowled but could hardly deny it.

"Well, yes. No one seems to understand how much Bella's death affected me. I'm grieving. You have your work and Phil has his, but I have nothing."

"What about that job you had at the crystal healing place?"

"It didn't work out. I just couldn't get up day after day and go to that place pretending to smile at the customers. I don't know how you can. I lost my little girl."

I didn't point out that Bella had come here to Forks to live with me because she and Phil had made her feel unwelcome. Besides, Renee never kept a job long, she was too lazy by nature. I may have been harsh on her but it occurred to me that losing Bella gave her an excuse to do even less and expect more from everyone around her. Maybe Phil had finally wised up!

I really didn't want her here, especially now, and I wasn't a bolt hole for my ex when she and her husband argued.

"I'm sorry, Renee, but I'm not getting involved in your marital problems. You and Phil have to work it out. You can't come running to me whenever there's trouble."

She'd tried it once before when they argued over her lack of commitment and Phil and I nearly came to blows. He thought I had encouraged her to leave him to get her back but that ship had sailed a very long time ago.

Scowling she pulled her coat on and grabbed her flight bag.

"Well, I won't stay where I'm not wanted, but I thought better of you, Charlie."

I laughed, "No you didn't Renee. You never thought highly of me. As for Bella, let her lie in peace and remember the good times. Best of luck with Phil."

"He's twice the man you'll ever be Charlie Swan."

"See. I'm great at marital counseling."

She snorted and left the house slamming the door behind her while I went upstairs. Looking around I could see Renee had a good snoop while she was alone and made a mental note to find a new hiding place for the spare door key.

Several things were missing from Bella's room. Her favorite books, a photograph of her and Renee together, and her jewel box. It hadn't contained much of value, but there had been my mother's wedding and engagement rings and a gold brooch that had belonged to Bella's grandmother. Well, I could hardly ask for them back.

Renee had gone through my closet too, looking for evidence of a girlfriend I suppose, well, good luck there. When I checked I found the photo album was missing with all the photos of Bella growing up. It had been precious to me and Renee had taken it despite having plenty of her own.

She'd also helped herself to my spare cash, to get her home I guessed. She'd probably stormed out without taking anything just like she always did and when I wasn't there to offer a handout she'd just taken it.

Thank God she hadn't been difficult to get rid of. If Bella called and she'd have picked up there would have been trouble and a lot of explaining to do. As it was she thought I'd been away with a lady friend, well I could live with that. Maybe she was still grieving. I had no doubt that she had loved Bella, but over the last couple of years they had grown apart and that had been down to Renee. I wouldn't tell Bella about her visit, it would only upset her and right now she was just so happy.

**Jasper**

What had I done? I had bitten down on her neck instinctively to mark her as mine. Only when I tasted her blood did I remember that she was still human but by then the damage was done. I now had two choices, drink her blood and kill her or inject my venom and change her.

Without a thought I swallowed down the mouthful of blood and bit down again, the taste of her blood urging me to slake my thirst with the rest of it, but I resisted that and injected as much venom as I could into her jugular. Then I picked up her arms and bit into her wrists injecting more venom to overload her system hoping to speed up the process although I knew only too well that it took a set path.

When I'd finished I got up from the bed and looked down on the still body of my new bride, the bite marks I had inflicted standing out as stark reminders of what a monster I was.

What had I done to my precious Bella? It was never meant to happen like this, but my nature took over and it was done now, there was no taking back that first bite which had doomed her to death or worse.

I pulled on my jeans and got a bowl of warm water and a cloth from the bathroom wiping the smears of blood from her throat before pulling the sheet up to cover her nakedness and the marks of my crime. Then I collapsed onto the bed beside her, holding her hand, and apologizing over and over again while trying to connect with her emotions so I could take her pain away.

My mind was in turmoil and I couldn't concentrate enough to make a good job of it. The harder I tried the more difficult it became, almost as if she had put up a barrier. All I wanted to do was to scream out my own agony and run as far as possible from the woman who had trusted me, so unwisely, to keep her safe.

**Bella**

The molten lead began to flow through my veins and I knew its intent was to turn my organs into ash and my flesh into that of a vampire. It wasn't the way I had envisaged it happening, but I wasn't angry with Jasper, I had expected too much of him and paid the price. I felt a coolness on my hand and knew through the torment that Jasper was still with me, trying to help. I could feel his pain and guilt at what he'd done as well as my own. He was tormenting himself with guilt that wasn't necessary. I was always going to become a vampire, it just happened without planning, but at possibly the best time of all when we were joined as one.

I wanted him to know I didn't blame him, but I couldn't get across the burning bridge to contact him. Then suddenly everything changed. The burning that had been spreading fast slowed and then began to subside, moving back to its origin in my neck. Was Jasper trying to suck it out? Was that even possible? My body was cooling yet I found I still couldn't move or speak. It was as if instead of burning I was now freezing. All I could do was endure until I found myself no longer a prisoner of whatever had control of my body and only then could I tell him that it was OK, that I still loved him.

**Peter**

Char and I had dined well on a pair of illegal hunters and were laying on the grassy bank after a swim when I got a cold shudder down my spine and jumped up suddenly concerned.

"Come on, we have to go home."

Char looked confused.

"Why? Do you mean the shack? For heaven's sake, Peter. Leave them alone, they deserve a little privacy."

"No. There's something wrong and we need to get back, now."

"What? Oh no, don't say Alice Cullen turned up?"

"I told you, I don't know, but we need to get back. He's in trouble, Char."

I grabbed our things and we left but the closer we got, the more the sense of urgency grew. I felt there was something terrible happening and I pushed the truck to its limit in an effort to get back as quickly as possible. When I saw the shack I noticed there were no other vehicles in sight.

Charlotte turned to me looking suspicious.

"Well if anyone turned up they weren't in a car. This isn't one of your little ploys to interfere is it, Peter?"

I opened my mouth to defend myself when it hit me.

"Fuck Char! I think he's attacked her. He's bitten, Bella. Fuck! We should never have left them. If he's killed her..."

She was shocked at the very thought of that.

"He would never do that, he loves her, Peter."

"Yeah. I wouldn't have thought he'd bite her either but something bad is going on and if not that then what? Come on."

I pulled the truck to a screeching halt and we both ran inside dreading what we might be confronted by.

We stood in the bedroom door horrified by the sight of Bella laying still and white in the bed covered by a sheet while the Major knelt at her side holding her hand and looking like crap.

Charlotte walked over and put a hand on his shoulder and as he turned I saw the look of self-loathing in his eyes.

"What happened Major?"

He looked up without really seeing her and I noticed a small smear of blood on his lower lip.

"I bit her Charlotte. We were making love and I lost it, just for a second. I forgot she wasn't like us. I couldn't lose her so I had no choice."

She stroked his hair tenderly as if she understood the monstrous thing he had just done.

"It's going to be alright, Major. She'll understand, she loves you and she was always going to become a vampire. It's just happened a little sooner than you planned."

He shook his head and closed his eyes,

"How can she Char when I can never forgive myself?"

I was furious with him and I couldn't contain it any longer. I walked in pushing Charlotte aside and pulled him to his feet.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Major? She trusted you, we all did. We trusted you to keep her safe and what do you do? You fucking bite her. You sicken me."

I threw him against the wall but he just stayed there. There was no spark, no attempt to fight back.

I was so angry and frustrated thinking how happy she had been only a few hours ago that I went over and took hold of him by the throat.

"You really are the monster everyone says you are, Major. Not fit to be anywhere near an innocent young woman. You killed Bella you bastard. Get the hell away from her."

This time I threw him against the window and he disappeared in a shower of broken glass.

Char turned on me but I just glared at her.

"You want some of the same? If not I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

She shook her head and walked out, leaving me alone with Bella.

I sat on the side of the bed amazed that she was so still and silent despite the pain she must be suffering. Picking up her hand I spoke to her very softly.

"Bella, you'll be OK. I'll make sure of that. I'll look after you. Once it's over, you can decide what you want to do about the Major but for now, I'll keep him away from you. Don't worry darlin' he won't get near you again."

I meant every word I uttered, the Major would only get close to her again over my dead body. I'd failed her once, I wouldn't make the same mistake a second time.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

**Charlotte**

I ran outside to where the Major lay just where he'd hit the ground, still covered in broken glass. I pulled him to his feet and dragged him back inside, sitting him in the kitchen and pulling a chair up in front of him.

"Major, you have to pull yourself together. She's going to need you more than ever when she wakes up."

He shook his head.

"She won't want me after what I've done to her."

"She wanted you to change her anyway."

"Not like that, not then Char. She trusted me to keep her safe. I promised to protect her and look at what I did. Peter's right, I tried to kid myself I was better than my reputation. I was just deluding myself. I really am the monster they say I am. I tried Char, I really thought I was a different person with her by my side, but I can't get away from the truth."

**Peter**

I heard the conversation and my blood boiled. If Char started trying to make him feel better I was going to rip her a new one too.

"Major, she's your wife, your mate, and she will need you. She'll forgive you, I know she will."

"No, she won't. Why should she? I have to go, get away from here."

That was it.

"I'll be back in a minute, Bella."

I patted her hand and stormed into the kitchen.

"You aren't going anywhere, Major. Not until she wakes up and decides what she wants to do with you. She has a right to tell you what she thinks of you, or are you too much of a coward to face that?"

"Peter, stop it."

"Charlotte, keep the fuck out of this. It's between us, I would say man to man, but I don't think a man would do what this fucker did to his wife. She's upstairs enduring the fires of hell while he sits here getting tea and fucking sympathy from you. I'd have thought as Bella's friend you would be a little more loyal."

"Now you listen to me, Peter. What's happened has happened and can't be taken back but you have no right to talk on Bella's behalf. You have no idea what she's thinking at the moment or what she'll say when she wakes up."

"Well let me hazard a wild guess. How about 'This hurts like a bitch please make it stop and when she wakes up, 'Come here you miserable fucker and let me show you what I think of you'. Does that sound plausible?"

**Charlotte**

I was furious with him, but before I could try to defend the Major the phone rang and we all looked at it knowing it was likely to be Charlie ringing to speak to his daughter.

Peter smiled maliciously.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting fucking conversation, 'Hi Charlie, Bella can't come to the phone right now because I bit her and now she's suffering in hell. Some honeymoon this turned out to be."

He picked up the phone and threw it towards Jasper, "Be my fucking guest," but I intercepted it.

"Hello?"

As we had feared, it was Charlie.

"Oh, hi Charlie. I'm sorry they aren't here at the moment, we're just packing the place up. They went away for a few days but I'll get them to call as soon as they get to the house."

"Oh right. Well, I hope they're having fun. You take care."

"Sure, nice to talk to you again."

I threw the phone back to Peter.

"Right, that's got Charlie off our back until after Bella wakes up. She can decide what she wants to tell him then."

"Decide? Speak to Charlie? Do you remember anything about newborns, Charlotte? She won't be doing more than snarling and snapping for months. It's another mess the Major has landed us with to sort out."

I glanced at the Major who sat, eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to Peter's rage

"Enough Peter. Now back off."

He scowled at me and the Major before spinning on his heel angrily and storming back into the bedroom.

**Peter**

Why Charlotte was defending him I had no idea. I didn't know what we were going to do about Charlie either, but for now, our concern should be for Bella. She was restless as I walked back in the room and I took her hand trying to reassure her, but she pulled away. The strange thing was that she didn't appear to be in any distress, nor did she feel cooler and during the transformation, the human body temperature dropped pretty quickly. Her skin still felt very soft too and I began to worry that something had gone very wrong.

I felt guilty, I'd disliked Bella when I first met her and I'd made her life as difficult as possible, but she'd never turned on me. She just kept on being Bella until I realized that she was a very special young woman. Sure I'd been jealous that the Major had found himself such a girl. Hell, she reminded me of Charlotte when I first met her. She had spirit and she put her trust in us, in me. I should have seen this coming. I should have anticipated it and done something to prevent it from happening this way.

If anyone should have understood the risks it was me. I remembered the first girl I had fallen for after becoming a vampire. She was a pretty human called Rosa and I had promised to keep her safe from the newborns and change her, make her my wife. The fact that Maria would never allow such a thing seemed insignificant at the time, I was in love.

Then, I ruined it all by biting her the first time we had sex. I had savaged her, then unwilling to see the look of horror and loathing in her face when she woke up I killed her. I'd told the Major it had been Maria teaching me a lesson and he'd believed me because it was the kind of thing that Maria might well do.

I'd carried that guilty secret for over a century and seeing Bella with her throat savaged in the same way had brought it all back to me.

I had to ease up on the Major. I was acting irrationally as far as he and Charlotte were concerned and I wasn't going to explain and give up my guilty secret now. How come he had been stronger than me? That he had made the right choice while I… I had been a fool.

I heard a sound behind me and turned to see the Major standing in the doorway and I just couldn't help myself.

"What the fuck do you want?"

He ignored me and walked slowly to the bed staring down at Bella.

"Well? Come to gloat?"

He knelt down and took her hand folding it into his and bowing his head silently. I had hoped she might pull free of him or react in some way but she did nothing. I found myself wondering if I was the only one angry with him. Did she love him so much that she forgave him his betrayal?

I walked out in disgust to find Char waiting for me.

"What? You have something to say, woman?"

She nodded and took me by the arm sighing as she squeezed my tense muscles.

"Peter, you have to accept they are mates, and whatever he has done she will forgive him. I know it and so does he, however much he's beating himself up over it. You have to get over your own anger, and ask yourself if you would have done any differently in his place?"

**Bella**

I didn't know what was happening to me, only that it wasn't what I or anyone else could have expected. The heat had gone, the pain of Jasper's venom had vanished, yet here I was in limbo.

I could hear Peter shouting at Jasper, my champion although I needed none. I just wished he would listen to Charlotte. She was right, I would forgive Jasper anything because I loved him and I knew he loved me. All Peter was doing was to make Jasper's pain and guilt worse.

If vampire venom wasn't working it's deadly poison on my fragile human body then what had stopped it? How was it possible that my body could fight it off and if it had then what did that mean for our future? If I couldn't be changed then that meant I would grow old and die, leaving Jasper alone again. No, that wasn't possible, there had to be a way of changing me, I wouldn't give up the fight to stay at his side for eternity.

I concentrated and I could feel Jasper beside me once more, his hand gripping mine desperately as he prayed quietly for my forgiveness. I tried to squeeze his hand, to give him some sign that I could hear him. To let him know that I loved him and forgave him, but nothing happened.

Panic welled up inside me. What if his venom had left me in a waking coma? What if I could never communicate with Jasper? That was far more frightening than becoming a vampire or even dying. To be trapped in a body that no longer responded to my commands.

How long had I been like this? I tried to think back, it must be twenty-four hours now surely? Yes, longer possibly as Charlie had called so he was back home. Just a minute, how did I know dad had called? I had heard the call, but how? The others had been in the kitchen with the door closed, but I had heard every word. Did this mean that Jasper's venom was turning me into a vampire but differently to the way venom usually worked? Oh God, I hoped so.

**Jasper**

I couldn't feel Bella's emotions any longer. It was as if she had shut me out and if so then I didn't blame her. I heard what Charlotte said and I prayed that she was right. That because Bella was my mate she would forgive what I'd done, but how could I believe that? I had killed her at the very second we became one. No woman could forgive that treachery yet until she opened her eyes and told me to leave I would hold onto a sliver of hope. How long would I have to wait for that? Peter had pointed out that as a newborn she wouldn't be able to think coherently for months or years and I couldn't expect to hear anything she had thought about deeply until then.

I guess I should have been angry with Peter for his attitude but I couldn't. He was showing a fierce loyalty to Bella and for that I was grateful. She would need a friend like that if she rejected me and I knew he and Charlotte would do all in their power to keep her safe and guide her.

**Charlotte**

I think we all knew something very strange was happening here. Bella was not reacting like a human undergoing the transformation and we were experts on that. We'd seen way too many in our time with Maria. Bella was quiet and still, too warm, and her heart and lungs were almost back to normal after an initial quickening.

As a result of this, we stood around unwilling to leave her for a second. Peter no longer scowled at the Major, he was too worried about Bella and no one spoke. The only sounds in the room were the soft ticking of the clock from the kitchen and the shuffle of feet as one or other of us moved slightly from time to time, a habit we got into so as not to stand out among humans.

Then there was a shift, Bella's heartbeat speeded up once more and I saw her fingers spasm. The Major felt it and turned to stare at me. I saw what he was thinking and shook my head.

"Don't even think about it, Major."

"I have to Charlotte. I couldn't bear to see her look at me with loathing. She deserves so much better. Peter was right."

"No, he wasn't. Peter's never right, we both know that."

My husband opened his mouth looking outraged then shut it again when he saw the warning flash in my eyes.

"Are you going to run away from your responsibilities? That doesn't sound like the Major we know."

He dropped her hand and moved to the window wrenching his eyes from Bella to glance at me.

"Please tell her I'm sorry, that I love her and I always will."

Then he jumped, landing lightly on the balls of his feet and ran off. Didn't he know that you couldn't run from your guilt? He would carry it around his neck like a millstone dragging him further and further down. Besides, where could he go? Bella was his mate, he couldn't just abandon her.

I think maybe he wanted to punish himself further. He knew if Bella woke up now as whatever, certainly not a full vampire, and killed him if that was even possible, then it would be out of some form of newborn rage. He wanted her to hunt him down and kill him in cold blood out of revenge so he could feel he had really suffered. Well, Major, newsflash, she won't, but I just might. You stupid, blind, muddle-headed man!

**Peter**

Personally, I thought he'd done the right thing, the only honorable thing. He had no right here with the girl who trusted him and who he had betrayed at the very moment she should have felt the ultimate love between them.

Charlotte moved to the window to watch him go and I cursed, if she called him back or went after him I would go nuts.

"Leave him, Charlotte. Bella is our concern now, he bit her and now he's abandoned her. Let him run like the coward he turned out to be. Perhaps one day she'll catch up with the fucker and I hope I'm there to see it when she tears him into chunks and sets fire to them."

She turned on me eyes flashing dangerously.

"Peter, have a little compassion."

"Sorry, but I'm right out of that. Pity for Bella I have in spades, but that bastard deserves all he gets."

I stopped as Bella moved slowly and her eyes flickered open.

**Bella**

I knew Jasper was gone and for a second I felt a flicker of anger, how dare he leave me like this? Then I understood, he feared my reaction more than appearing a coward to everyone who mattered. Opening my eyes I found I could move and after a quick inventory I decided I didn't feel any different, well not much. I could still feel the blood pumping around my body, my heart still beat and I felt my lungs inflate and deflate as I breathed.

Peter and Charlotte stood transfixed but ready to move if I decided to attack. As a newborn, I should be full of rage and ready to destroy anything that moved. Edward had explained all about newborns and their ungovernable rage, but I didn't feel like that. So, what had happened to me?

I sat up slowly and stretched, looking around me. The light was different, everything appeared clearer and my hearing was more acute. A fly buzzed past the smashed window and I heard the beat of its wings and saw the beautiful iridescent colors of its wings. Some things had changed but I wasn't a vampire, so what was I?

I lifted a hand to my throat exploring the spot where Jasper's teeth had sunk into my flesh. I could feel a ridge, a scar that marred the flesh which felt colder than the surrounding skin. How could such a wound have healed so quickly?

Shouldn't I have a terrible thirst? I mean, I should be crazy for blood right now, but that was absent too. There was a terrible hunger deep in my soul but that wasn't for blood. Jasper might not be here and his bite healed, but I still had that ache deep inside me, a need to find him and bring him home, by my side.

**Charlotte**

I smiled and moved very slowly to join Bella who sat up looking confused. She glanced at me and I saw her eyes had not changed color nor was her face contorted by rage.

"Bella, do you know who we are?"

She nodded, "Of course. What happened to me, Charlotte? Something went wrong."

Peter snorted and she turned on him.

"We should have anticipated something like it happening and you gave him a really hard time which was uncalled for. So be quiet, Peter."

We exchanged puzzled looks.

"You heard that, Bella?"

She nodded and then it occurred to her why we were asking.

"But I shouldn't have. Should I? Why didn't his venom change me?"

I shook my head totally baffled, I'd never heard of a transformation that failed before.

"How do you feel Bella?"

She looked at me with a frown.

"Unhappy, lonely, and really confused."

"But not thirsty?"

She shook her head, "No. I need to speak to Jasper, Charlotte."

"After everything he's done you still want to see him? Nothing you do makes sense to me girl."

Ignoring him I continued to speak quietly to Bella.

"We don't know where he is. As soon as he knew you were waking he took off."

"Fucking coward."

Bella turned her eyes on Peter and just for a second I could have sworn that they blazed red.

"Don't you dare judge him, Peter Whitlock. What he did was instinct, he had no control over it. I have to find him and tell him I don't blame him. I need him and I know he's still around somewhere."

That sounded about right. He wouldn't really leave until he'd seen her and knew she was fine. Even then I didn't think he'd be able to travel far from his mate and I knew Peter would have considered that a fitting punishment for him, to be able to see her but not touch her.

" You want me to go find him?"

I knew Peter was doing his best to make peace with Bella but she shook her head.

"No. I'll find him, but thanks for the offer, Peter."

"We'll both go with you," I offered.

"No. If he sees me with you he's going to think he can leave me and I need him here now. I don't want to have to chase him around the globe."

"Oh, I don't think he'd actually run away from you, Bella. He's not that much of a coward. He'll stand and take anything you decide to throw at him."

"Well, I might just throw you if you don't shut up, Peter."

Peter backed away holding up his hands in surrender.

"OK, you win. My mouth is shut, but I think you'll find him down by the creek. He usually goes to a river or lake when he wants to brood."

"You think he's brooding?"

"No. Actually, I think he's tearing himself to pieces over what he did. You be careful Bella, you have no idea how he'll react to seeing you."

She nodded and then hesitated.

"Which way is the creek?"

Peter allowed himself a shadow of a smile.

"Just let instinct take over. You'll feel him."

As she left she turned to speak to Peter over her shoulder.

"So instinct is OK sometimes?"

He grimaced, "Touche, Bella," And we watched as she set off in the direction of the creek without stopping to think about it.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Charlie**

I guess it was a bit much expecting that Bella would want to speak to me this soon but I just wanted to let her know I was home and that I had found Renee here waiting for me. She knew I planned on visiting the reservation once I got back just to let them know that there was absolutely nothing they could do now Bella and Jasper were married. I had wondered whether to just let sleeping dogs lie but Renee's visit meant I had no choice. I wanted to know what, if anything, they had told her. She may not know that Bella was still alive, but I wouldn't put it past them to cause trouble for me. They were probably responsible for her suspicions that I had a girlfriend.

After my shift the next day I drove straight to the Res and called on Billy. He sat very quietly and uncomfortable while we waited for Harry to join us and when he finally turned up he wasn't alone. A stony-faced Sam followed him in.

"So, the gangs all here. Good. Now it's your turn to listen. Bella and Jasper Whitlock are married and I've given them my blessing. I also expect her to become one of them pretty soon and if I hear that any of the Quileutes are causing trouble for them I'm going to come down on all of you like a ton of fucking bricks. You won't be able to take a step off the reservation without being stopped by the Forks police. I'll have every one of your vehicles stopped and thoroughly checked out and the slightest infringement will be actioned on. Don't think that I'm ever going to forget what you did to me. I never thought I'd be standing here having been illegally detained by men I thought were my friends so others could conduct an illegal kidnapping, crossing state lines too."

Billy opened his mouth to speak, but I glared and he shut it again. Instead, Sam spoke up.

"Charlie, you know it was done for the best of intentions. You actually came here to ask for our help."

"Yeah and I was wrong to do so but I did come back and explain that things had changed. Did that make any difference? No, you were only too willing to follow your own agenda. Well, now I'm following mine, and I warn you that I have boundless patience and a very long memory. You leave them both alone now. Do I make myself clear?"

I waited as they looked at each other as if waiting for someone to speak.

In the end, it was Sam who answered again.

"Yes, Charlie. we understand, but you must understand in turn that we were only trying to protect Bella."

"It's not your job to protect her, its mine. And however badly you may think I did that job it's still not down to you to interfere."

"We were wrong, Charlie. I'm sorry for what happened, especially to you."

"It's Chief Swan now Harry and don't you forget it. You and I were friends, but no more. I'm going to forget you kept a Police Chief illegally detained but that's as far as my leniency goes. Now, before I go I'd like to know what you told Renee."

Billy shook his head, "Nothing, Charlie. To do so would risk her life too. Besides, she doesn't need to say goodbye to her daughter twice."

"No, she doesn't."

I turned and walked to the door.

"Chief Swan. We are sorry about Bella. I know its hard for you to believe, but we were trying to stop her making a mistake."

"Sam. You worry about what goes on in the Reservation. I'll watch out for what happens outside, especially where it concerns my daughter."

He nodded and I got the impression that they were all unhappy that it had ended like this.

As I opened the door something else occurred to me. I decided to let them know I knew all about their own dirty little secret.

"By the way, just so as you know. If I hear of any large wolves wandering around the woods I will have no hesitation in issue hunting licenses."

With that warning, I left them and drove back to Forks. They may have had the best of intentions and I may have started all this by asking for their help, but they had gone way too far.

**Harry**

Well, that was that we'd lost Charlie as a friend, and we'd lost the friendship of the Forks Police Department. It was not a good day for the tribe.

Sam scowled after Charlie before turning to me.

"I said we should be careful. Now the boys are going to be in danger as soon as they leave the Reservation. That just makes our job of keeping the tribe safe a lot harder."

"It was necessary, Sam."

"No, Harry, it wasn't. We should have spoken to Charlie first instead of kidnapping him, that was plain stupid. It's time for some new blood on the council, we can't trust the decisions of the elders alone."

Billy wheeled away towards his bedroom and I frowned.

"Don't you have anything to say, Billy?"

He stopped and turned, his face a mask of sadness.

"No, Harry. I think Sam is right. I already lost my son and tonight I lost my best friend. Maybe we're too old to be ruling the tribe. I'm tired and I'm going to rest."

Billy looked ill and I knew this had been a step too far for him.

**Jake**

Sam came looking for me at the Cullens, calling first to ask Carlisle's permission to cross the treaty boundary onto their territory.

"What does he want?"

"He didn't say Jake but it must be something important for him to come here to speak to you."

"Yeah? Well, I have nothing to say to him. He used me to get to Bella and the guys all turned their backs on me because of Alice. The tribe more or less handed Bella to the Volturi."

"I understand your anger but I think you should meet with Sam."

I sighed heavily but he was probably right. It must be something really important to force him onto Cullen territory.

"OK. But only if you come with me."

Alice was so wrapped up in our wedding plans that she hardly noticed us leave for our meeting in the woods beyond the house. Em however did and offered to accompany us, but Carlisle shook his head.

"Thank you, Emmett. However, I think diplomacy rather than brute force is in order today."

Just inside the tree line, we found Sam, in human form, waiting and he was alone which surprised me, he never usually went about alone, especially not into enemy territory.

Sam nodded his acknowledgment of Carlisle's presence.

"Carlisle, thank you for allowing this meeting."

"I only want to help Sam. What is the problem?"

"It's Charlie. I take it that you know what happened?"

"We know that you imprisoned him and tried to kidnap Bella."

"Yes, all things I'm not proud of. I did argue against it at the time, but it was the decision of the tribal elders."

"And Charlie?"

"He visited us earlier to inform us that Bella is now married to the Major and will soon become a vampire. He also warned us that friendly relations with the Forks Police Department is at an end."

"I have to ask, did you really expect any different?"

"No, not really, but Billy has taken it especially hard. I think losing Jake and Charlie's friendship has been too much for him. That's why I'm here, to ask Jake to make things up with his father."

Carlisle looked at me.

"It's your call, of course, Jake, but he is your father and if he's ill..."

I turned stubbornly back to Sam.

"I'm not welcome on the Res."

"You are now, I'm giving you permission. I'm asking you to come, Jake. Please."

I could see how worried Sam was about Billy and suddenly felt alarmed.

"OK. I'll come and see Billy, but I'm not coming back to the Res to live. I'm marrying Alice Cullen so that's another problem for the elders to sort out."

"Can we just sort out one problem at a time, Jake?"

"Sure. After all, I only have one problem of my own."

"And what's that. Can we help you?"

"Oh, yeah. I have the Major thinking I set up the abduction of his wife and that was your work."

"I'm sorry about that but I don't see what I can do to help. But you will come?"

"Yeah, I'll be over later."

Carlisle was happy with my decision but I wasn't sure Alice would feel the same way. It hurt her to be so completely shunned by my family.

I was right, she wasn't happy, especially when I told her I was going alone. Luckily Esme agreed that it wouldn't be right when we didn't know just how ill Billy was. She and Emmett persuaded Alice to stay behind and as she still had so much to do she agreed reluctantly but I was sure I would pay for leaving her behind.

Billy was in the kitchen when I arrived and turned shocked to see me standing in the doorway. I, in turn, was shocked by his appearance. He looked terrible, he was pale and gaunt and his hands shook as he poured coffee for us.

Sitting at the table I looked around and saw signs of neglect all around. Despite his disability, Billy had always kept the place tidy but now…

"How are you, dad?"

He stared at me suspiciously.

"Did Sam ask you to visit?"

"He mentioned that you were sick."

"So, it takes illness to bring you home?"

"Things aren't easy, dad. I have Alice to think about and she's not welcome here."

"Can't you wrench yourself away from her for an hour to come to see me? Never mind. I'm fine Jake, so go back to the Cullens."

I gritted my teeth and tried again.

"I'm sorry about Charlie, that must have been a blow, but kidnapping? Was that really necessary?"

"You think you know better than your elders now, do you?"

"I don't think the elders were thinking at all, and whose idea was it to drag me into the plan? You used me."

"We were trying to save an innocent girl from becoming one of the damned. I thought Bella was a friend of yours?"

"She was, she is, or maybe not any longer. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. It seems we can't agree on anything."

"No, as long as you remain tied up with the leeches we will never agree. Leave me to grieve in peace. My son died when he walked into the arms of a Cold One and became as cold as her."

I got up half angry, half devastated, by his words.

"If that's how you feel then I guess there's no more to be said. If you change your mind, you know where to contact me."

He stared into his coffee cup and refused to say anything more as I said goodbye and left.

Outside I found Sam and Emily waiting, they had heard at least some of our conversation and both looking stunned.

"Well, you heard, Sam. I tried but I'm dead as far as he's concerned. Look after him, Emily."

She nodded and left us, knocking softly on the door before going inside.

"I'm truly sorry, Jake. I didn't expect him to be so bitter. Should I call Rachel?"

"Yeah, maybe she can talk some sense into him."

Then I climbed back into my truck and drove out of the village, wondering if I would ever see Billy again.

**Charlie**

I was still angry and depressed when I got home from the reservation so I got myself a couple of beers and turned on the basketball game, putting my feet up knowing I wasn't on duty until the next evening. I missed Bella, the house seemed awfully lonely without her, although I'd lived here alone for years after Renee left, taking our daughter with her.

Still, Bella was happy and I knew Jasper, whatever his faults, would protect her with his life.

I had started to doze when a noise woke me, a creaking from upstairs. Was there someone up there or was it the old house settling now the heating was back on? I turned the sound down on the TV and waited.

Hearing it again I got up quietly and collected my gun from my belt where I had left it draped over the chair until I went up to bed.

Walking to the bottom of the stairs I cleared my throat loudly.

"Anyone there?"

I heard the creak again, it appeared to be coming from Bella's room and I groaned. Had Renee come back for round two?

I started up the stairs, holding my gun loosely in one hand and my police radio in the other, ready to call the station if it was an intruder. I might even call for backup if it turned out to be my ex, maybe a few hours in a cell would show her how unwanted her presence was here.

There was another creak, this time from my room and I instinctively understood that this wasn't Renee playing games. I had a feeling of dread and lifted my radio to call the station.

Something hit me hard on the back of the head and I saw stars, then the world spun as I fell back down the stairs to land heavily at the bottom, my whole body feeling the battering as I hit each stair on the way.

**Deputy Eddie Harris **

As soon as the call came in from the Chief we rolled, after all, he wasn't one to cry wolf. However, the house was in darkness when I pulled up outside.

Andy and I drew our guns and approached the front of the house cautiously hearing nothing. I pushed the front door which swung open creaking slightly and shone my flashlight around the hall.

"Police. Anyone here? Chief?"

Getting no reply I stepped inside covered by Andy and flicked on the hall light. What we saw made us both gasp in horror. Laying at the bottom of the stairs, his body contorted and his head at an unnatural angle was the body of my friend and boss, Charlie Swan.

While Andy checked out the rest of the house I called for an ambulance and knelt down beside him to check for a pulse and expecting to find none but as I did so his eyes flickered open. How the hell was he still breathing with such horrific injuries?

It was obvious his neck was broken and his face was black and swollen, blood trickling from his mouth. His service revolver lay beside him covered in blood. It was apparent someone had taken a weapon and used it to beat the crap out of him although I doubted that was responsible for all of his injuries. He had either fallen or been tossed down the stairs. His mouth was working, he was trying to tell me something, and I bent down to listen to the mumbled whisperings of the dying man.

By the time the paramedics arrived Charlie was beyond any help and his final words had made no sense. They were just the random firings of a dying brain.

As they carefully lifted him up and put him on the stretcher Andy, who had joined us, and I said our farewells heads bowed.

"You want me to get the crime scene guys from Port Angeles here?"

I nodded.

"Tell Deb's what's happened and ask her to call them. Thank God Bella isn't alive to see this. I guess I'd better call his ex-wife. He doesn't' have anyone else."

"What about Billy Black? They've always been close."

I shrugged unsure what to do but decided in the end to call the reservation, it didn't seem right that no one would be looking after things if I didn't. I knew Charlie wouldn't want Renee involved if it could be avoided.

I went back out to find two more cruisers now parked up beside ours, word had gotten around quickly that something had happened at Charlie's place. Andy was using the radio in our car so I borrowed Steve's and got a tearful Deb's to put me through to the reservation steeling myself for the ordeal to come.

**Just to let you know that I'll be away for two weeks now so I will post as and when I can and there will be a new story when I get back. Thank you for all the reviews you have left. I am reading them all even if I don't have the time to reply individually. Love Jules xx**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

**Bella**

They were right, I did know where to go. I just wished I had vampire speed instead of which I had to walk.

It wasn't until I had been walking for a few minutes that it suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't tripped or stumbled once. So, maybe whatever else the venom had done it had improved my coordination. I wanted to stop and explore my surroundings with my new heightened senses but I needed to find Jasper before he actually decided to leave.

As I got closer to the creek I slowed and then stopped. If I approached him head on he might not understand and I couldn't stop him from fleeing so I walked forward very slowly, coming out into the open on the bank of the slow moving creek.

**Jasper**

I heard someone coming and hoped it wasn't Peter, I knew he was right in everything he had said but I was sick of his glares and snarky comments. I didn't need him to tell me what I'd done or what it made me. I already knew all that.

I would leave soon, but first I needed to see Bella just once, to know she'd come through her ordeal. I was scared to discover what had happened to her after the strangeness of her transformation or what passed for it in her case.

She would be happy with Peter and Charlotte, better off without me as a constant reminder of what should've been. She was mine and I'd forfeit her in the worst possible way.

I stood, ready to pounce if it was Peter, anything to stop his next tirade. Then I saw her and froze. It Bella and she was alone. I scanned the area looking for the others, how had they let her out alone? She couldn't have overpowered both of them surely?

I frowned, it was a familiar face I looked on, too familiar. Bella hadn't changed at all, her eyes were soft and expressive, brown not red, and her skin had that slight flush that came from the blood still coursing through her veins. Bella was still human! How was that possible? Was I hallucinating?

She moved to the water's edge and sat down on the grass, hands in her lap, staring into the slow-moving water.

Moving carefully I closed the gap to see what had caught her attention. She was staring at her reflection in the still pool at the edge of the bank, expressionless.

Then I heard her familiar voice so clear and sweet,

"I can't do this on my own. I need you by my side, I love you and I understand what you did."

I couldn't speak, I didn't understand and had no words.

"Jasper, I can live like this but I can't live without you. I tried and it nearly killed me. So either you and I are husband and wife, mates or finish what you started and kill me."

I waited but it seemed she'd said everything she wanted to.

**Bella**

I was so acutely aware of his presence, I could smell him on the breeze and feel his pain and confusion. Could he feel my own? I waited, watching my reflection in the water and wondering why it wasn't a vampire peering back at me when I heard his steps as he came closer.

Then I saw his reflection in the water, next to mine, his hands outstretched but afraid to touch me.

"I forgive you."

I said it very quietly, knowing it was not only the truth but what he needed to hear.

He touched me tentatively on my shoulder.

"I know you can feel my emotions, do you feel anger, hatred or loathing?"

His other hand rested on my other shoulder and he took a step forward still hesitating.

"I'm staying here until you talk to me and then we're going back, together."

**Jasper**

Her words were unbelievable, how could she forgive me for taking away her human life? How could she not be raging with anger? Without conscious thought, I put my hands on her shoulders and suddenly as if a gate had opened I felt the love pouring from her. She was telling the truth, she truly forgave me and loved me still. What had I done to deserve such loyalty?

I stepped forward and stood close behind her then knelt down and pulled her back into my chest. I'd never expected to feel her so close again and the agony of overwhelming love doubled me over, my face resting in her hair. She still didn't move, just lifted her hands to cover mine.

"Jasper, we should have anticipated what would happen. You were going on instinct, you did what you would do in the heat of the moment, neither of us was in control of our passion."

"Bella, I am so sorry. What I did was unforgivable."

"No. If I forgive you then that's it, and I do. I love you, Jasper. We should have realized that instinct might take over. I was always going to become like you. It just happened a little sooner than we thought but something went wrong. It didn't work and now I'm scared that I will never be a vampire."

**Bella**

He believed me, he didn't understand, but he believed me, and that is what I was waiting to feel. I turned round to face him and wound my arms around his neck,

"Did you really think my love for you could be ended when you marked me as your mate? Because I know that's all you were doing. So, what went wrong? Do you have any idea?"

He shook his head, holding me close but too choked with emotion to speak.

He was still tense and I needed to show him it was over, in the past and forgotten. Everything else could wait.

I pulled him down to the ground with me and lay on his chest looking into his eyes.

"I know I'm supposed to be rampaging through the countryside attacking anything with a pulse but just now all I want is to be with you. Hold me, Jasper, please."

**Jasper**

She was right, she shouldn't be here so calm and collected but I wasn't going to complain. I wanted to understand as much as she did. It had never happened before to my knowledge. A human bitten by a vampire became a vampire, it was that simple. Or at least it had been until now.

"I love you so much, Bella. I thought I would die when I bit you when I betrayed you. I thought I had lost you."

"Well, you didn't so stop thinking about it. Instead, see if you can work out why I'm still human."

I shook my head.

"I have no idea, it's unheard of."

We lay together in silence for a while then she propped herself up on one elbow.

"Well, we have to find out. Do you think Carlile might be able to help?"

"Maybe. I guess he's probably our best bet, but can we just take a beat? I don't want to share you with anyone for a while."

She understood and we spent the rest of the day by the creek just talking and hugging, I had to feel her close to me and listen to her voice talking to me, words of love as she relived our first meeting and everything since, including our wedding day. It was as if she was reminding me how wonderful our life together had been so far including our first night together. I guess she saw it in a different light but I was happy to go along with it even if I would always feel that guilt when I allowed myself, or she allowed me too.

At last, all the bad things were finally behind us and once we worked out what had happened to foil her transformation we could try again but this time when we were both ready. Until then I couldn't allow myself to lose control again.

**Peter**

Charlotte and I were making preparations to move back home again once the love birds returned and then my phone started to ring and I cursed. Every time that happened the fucking sky fell in. I just hoped this time it would be different. I didn't recognize the number and almost ignored it but then something told me I probably shouldn't.

"Yo! This had better be important or I'm gonna be royally pissed."

"Peter? It's Jacob Black."

"What the fuck do you want, wolf boy? You really do have a death wish."

"Is Bella there?"

"Nope."

"OK. Listen, my dad just had a call from Forks police."

"Looking to see your dog license? Or checking to make sure you're chipped?"

He ignored my jibes which alerted me to the fact that something was very wrong.

"What is it?"

"It's Charlie."

"Oh? What happened? He was fine when he called yesterday."

"He's… Charlie's dead."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about? How? Was it his heart or something?"

"He was attacked in his home. He managed to call for help, but by the time the cops got there, it was too late. He died before the paramedics arrived. The deputy didn't know who to contact so he called my dad."

"So, what then? A robbery?"

"They don't think so. From what I could make out nothing was taken, not even his gun or wallet. It looks like it was personal, revenge or something. He was beaten to death. The deputy told dad he's glad Bella never lived to see it, it was brutal. He said he's never seen anything like it in his fifteen years on the force."

When I put the phone down I stood frozen by shock. It was only a few days ago we'd all been together hunting and joking around. Why would somebody want to kill him? Was it a robbery that went wrong? This was going to break Bella, especially on top of what she'd just been through.

Charlotte looked worried as she came in and saw my expression.

"What's happened, Peter? Who was that?"

"It was Jacob Black calling from Forks."

"Jacob Black? Does he never give up?"

"He was calling about Charlie."

"Charlie? What about him? Don't tell me the Quileute have abducted him again?"

I shook my head trying to find a way to articulate the horror I had just heard.

"He's been found beaten to death at home. They don't know why and so far it sounds like they don't have any suspects."

"Oh God. Poor Bella, this is going to crush her. She and Charlie were so close. She'll want to go to Forks now."

"Well, she can't. Everyone thinks she's dead."

"Try telling her that Peter and someone has to make an appearance on her behalf. He had no other kin and she's his daughter. We'll have to come up with something."

"I know that, Charlotte. Give me a minute, let me think."

"Are you going to find her and tell her?"

"No, I'm gonna wait till they get back, That'll be soon enough. She's going to need the Major more than anything now."

I racked my brains for a way of sorting things out for Bella, but it wasn't going to be easy. She was doing OK for a human who thought she was going to become a vampire and then found out she wasn't but a blow like this on top of everything. Could she cope with any more?

She would have to stay away from Forks but maybe we could organize things for her, what a fucking nightmare. I felt so sorry for her, she loved her dad and had been so happy to find out that he could stay in her life. Now… Well, now some evil fucker had snatched that away from her.

**Jasper**

We finally wrenched ourselves away from our private paradise and made our way slowly back to the shack to rejoin the others. I knew they were ready to leave for home and I didn't blame them. They'd spent way too much time helping us out, but I would miss them and I knew Bella would feel the same way. We still had no idea where to go from here, contacting Carlisle was the only plan we had. There had to be an explanation for Bella rejecting my venom and right now it was the most important thing in her life. She was actually disappointed that she hadn't been changed although I wasn't sure that her father would feel the same way.

As soon as we walked into the shack I knew something was very wrong. There were no smart remarks from Peter, and Charlotte looked upset. The atmosphere was tense and I didn't think it had anything to do with my actions earlier.

I pulled Bella closer, putting my arm protectively around her.

"What's up Peter?"

He glanced at Bella then sighed heavily.

"Fuck! Bella, I don't know how to say this and I know it's going to be a terrible blow to you but we got a call earlier from Jacob Black."

She frowned then put a hand to her mouth, "Oh no. Is it Billy? Is it his heart? Jake must be devastated."

I shook my head having no idea who Billy was, and just forged ahead.

"No, it's not Billy. There was an intruder. Charlie called for backup but they were too late."

"Charlie? What about him?"

"I'm sorry Bella. He's dead."

She slumped against me, a terrible wail breaking from her lips as she shook her head, unwilling to accept what she was hearing.

"No, he can't be. He was here a few days ago. He can't be dead. Did Jake say anything else? Who did it?"

"No. I don't think they know anything else yet."

"I have to go to Forks."

"That might be a little difficult Bella, under the circumstances. Remember everyone there still thinks you're dead."

She stiffened at Peter's words and looked up at me appealing for help.

"So, what do I do?"

Charlotte looked at Peter before replying.

"Peter and I have arranged with Carlisle's help to go and sort things out for you. As distant relations of your father. I hope that's OK. We didn't know what else to do."

She nodded tears streaming down her face, still looking hurt and frustrated.

"Thank you. But surely I should go? He was my dad. What am I going to do Jazz?"

I glanced at the others, we all knew what we had to do and it was down to me to explain it to Bella.

"Bella, you can't go to Forks or all the suffering Charlie went through to keep your survival a secret will have been for nothing. We'll do right by Charlie I promise you."

She stared at me and I could see she was barely holding it together. How many more blows could she take?

Suddenly she clenched her jaw, pulling herself together.

"I want to know who did it, Peter. I want to know and then I want to find the bastard and I want him to suffer for taking my dad away from me."

"No worries Bella, as soon as all the arrangements are made that will be our only priority."

I could see that Peter was just glad she hadn't asked for the details although we all knew he was only dodging the bullet temporarily. It would occur to her to ask sooner or later and I had to wonder just how bad it was.

"Are you happy to let us do all the arrangements, Bella?"

She nodded, "As long as you find out who did it."

"We will. Do you have any special requests? Or did Charlie?"

"He… he wanted to be buried in the local cemetery near his parents. I think the plot is owned by the family. I… I think Jasper should go with you, Peter. After all, they were family."

She turned back to me, "You can talk to Carlisle about our problem while you're there."

I hated the thought of leaving Bella after all I'd put her through so recently, but she was right, I was family and this was my responsibility.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**Jasper**

While Charlotte completed the arrangements I sat with Bella and let her talk and she wanted to talk about Charlie. How she used to stay with him for her summer vacations, how proud he was when she learned to ride her bike. The way he looked after her when she came to live with him and how close they had become of late.

When she couldn't speak any longer I took over, whispering memories I had of Charlie. The way he had stood up to me, the hunt with Peter and I, his pride at seeing her as a bride and walking her down the aisle.

After a while she blew her nose and wiped her face before asking me, "Jasper, do you think it's just a coincidence?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, first he finds out about vampires, then he sees me marry one, and finally he gets murdered."

"You think maybe the Volturi might be involved?"

"Don't you?"

"Well, it doesn't sound like them, Bella. They'd just make him disappear. They don't advertise their deeds. If he's been left it's as a warning."

"A warning to me you think?"

"I guess it could be but it seems very early to be acting so savagely. It's almost impossible that they know what's happened to you already. But if it was the Volturi they made a very big mistake."

"How?"

"By killing a member of my family."

"What can you do though, Jasper? You can hardly declare war on the entire Volturi guard."

"Maybe not, but I can against the person who did it."

"Not the one who ordered it?"

"That would be Aro or Caius I guess if it was the Volturi. It would be very difficult to get to them, but I would if you asked me to."

"No. I don't want to lose you. I'd rather Charlie's killer got away with it than risk losing you."

She held on even closer and I vowed to discover who was responsible for this violence and to make them pay, be they human or vampire.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I feel like I'm losing everything and I can't lose you too."

I kissed her.

"Don't worry darlin' you're not going to lose me. I'll look after you, we all will. You know you're still part of a family, the Whitlocks. It may not be the same as your own but it is one that will love you just as much."

"My family," she said firmly "The Whitlocks. That sounds good."

**Charlotte**

When I interrupted them some hours later I had new information for Bella. I'd spoken to Charlie's deputy at the station explaining that I was a first cousin of the Chief's on his father's side. I gave him the number for our lawyer, Jenks in Seattle, so he could check me out. When he got back to me he was less reserved although I knew this was a terrible shock to everyone who had worked with Charlie.

He was relieved to hear that someone would be coming to take over the arrangements because Charlie's ex had been threatening to do so. When I asked him if they'd finished the autopsy he was a little coy but I managed to obtain some details.

Charlie had died of a massive brain hemorrhage caused by several heavy blows to the skull made by what appeared to be a fist, sandbag, or similar object. His neck was broken and his skull fractured in several places. There were other injuries, but these were the most severe. I also spoke to the Funeral Director and arranged a meeting for Peter and the Major the day after next. The deputy also gave me a number for Charlie's lawyer and I called Jenks and instructed him to liaise.

**Bella**

I listened to Charlotte without taking it all in but from Peter's and Jasper's reaction to hearing of Charlie's wounds they knew something. When I questioned them they were reluctant to tell me but when I pressed them both came up with the same name Felix. The Volturi guard who had been one of those who had abducted me. I told them I wanted to confront him and to my surprise, they readily agreed, with the proviso that they make sure it was indeed the Volturi behind his death.

I hated saying goodbye to Jasper and Peter even knowing they would soon be back but they were doing this for me and for my dad. Charlotte was going to keep me occupied while they were gone and they promised to keep me in the loop once they had a chance to speak to everyone.

**Jasper**

We went to the funeral home first and insisted on seeing Charlie's body. They weren't happy, but there was nothing they could do about it, we had letters of authority supplied by Jenks and Charlie's lawyer.

It only took a single glance to see that the deputy had been right, it did need to be a closed casket. There had been no necessity for the level of violence displayed and it only served to cement our theory that Felix had been involved if it was the Volturi and that now seemed extremely likely.

From there we went to the Police Station to talk to the deputy in charge. He was very helpful and open with us once satisfied as to who we were. I think he was relieved that someone had come forward to sort things out for his Chief and he recognized me as Bella's ex-boyfriend.

"I'm sorry for your loss too. It must be hard losing Bella and now coming back to bury her dad. I didn't know you were a friend of the family, Charlie never mentioned it."

"I didn't know at the time. Peter and I are old friends but I only learned of his connection to the Swan family after Bella's death."

"I guess there's nothing stranger than life."

"No, there certainly isn't."

We learned something very interesting during our conversation.

"I was the one who found him and I don't think I'll ever forget that sight."

"Was he already dead when you got there?"

"No, it all happened so quickly and although I wasn't far away and got there within a few minutes of his call I couldn't save him. It was so fast and so brutal."

"So, he was still alive when you reached him? Did he give you any idea who might have done that to him? Did he say anything at all?"

The deputy shook his head sighing deeply and I could see by his expression that his memory had taken him right back to that awful discovery.

"No, leastways nothing that made any sense. Actually, I'm not sure he knew what he was saying although it seemed important to him that I heard his words."

"What were they?"

He looked embarrassed and shrugged.

"They made no sense as I say. It sounded like he said huge, black, and sparkling. See? I think they were just random words and the M.E agrees with me. He doesn't think Charlie was capable of coherent thought with the head injuries he sustained."

The deputy was wrong, Charlie had lived long enough to leave a message for us, a message we understood only too well. He was describing his attacker in the only way his damaged and dying brain would allow.

His murderer had been a vampire and by the sound of it, that vampire had been Felix Volturi.

The Deputy continued, telling us that they had nothing to go on, no fingerprints, no weapon, nothing, but that they were still working on it.

"Charlie's ex-wife called, she was going to fly up but then she said she'd heard about you Mr Whitlock and she sounded relieved. I don't think she relished another funeral and she knew no one around here was particularly kindly disposed to her.

We arranged the funeral for three days hence and the deputy promise to arrange for Charlie to have a proper send-off complete with a guard of honor.

"I have officers ready to maintain a casket watch if that's OK with you."

"Sure, whatever you think. The funeral director told us you were already liaising with him."

"Yeah, Charlie was special. We all want to do things right."

I rang Bella later that day to let her know what was happening but I didn't tell her that Charlie had told us who his killer was. That could wait until we got back, I didn't want her doing anything stupid. She sounded very depressed and I could tell that everything was getting on top of her. She needed my support but understood that I couldn't leave until after the funeral.

Jake had told us that both the Cullens and the Quileute Elders would be attending the funeral despite the fact that Charlie had cut himself off from the latter only a short while before he died.

The evening before the funeral Peter and I went hunting in Port Angeles and when we got back we found Alice and Jake waiting at the hotel to speak to us.

Peter started cussing then took himself off into the bathroom when he saw my expression. I was no more happy to see our visitors than him, but I wasn't going to start any trouble at such a time or allow him to.

Alice didn't bother with any pleasantries, not even to ask how Bella was doing, she just waded right in.

"Major, you need to leave sleeping dogs lie. You can't avenge Charlie without taking on the Volturi and by that I mean Aro. If you do, then something terrible is going to happen. Aro will make you pay if you take out his right-hand man."

"How did you know it was Felix who murdered Charlie, Alice?"

"I didn't, at least not until it was too late. I saw something, but I didn't know it was Charlie. I thought he'd been sent to get you or Bella."

"And you didn't think it worth warning us?"

"Well, I had no details for you. Just that there would be a death. I knew it didn't include any of us so I guess I pushed it to the back of my mind. Especially when I got the feeling that you'd changed Bella. That was a shock, happening so quickly and I don't think it was planned was it Major? But now… Now I'm not so sure. Did something go wrong?"

There was no way I was getting into that right now!

"That's none of your business Alice, but if you knew there was danger for someone you should have warned us."

"It could have been anyone and at any time. It wasn't clear enough to know it would be soon. All I can tell you is that if you take Felix out you are going to regret it."

"Oh really? Why?"

She pursed her lips angrily, madam did not like being questioned or accused.

"I told you I don't know any more than that. Just leave it alone. You have Bella and things are quiet now. No one else knows our secret so no one else is in danger."

"What about Jake?"

"He can look after himself and the Volturi don't care that the guardians know. We all have our little secrets. Anyway, that's not really why we came. I wanted to invite you to our wedding. It's in a month's time at the Cullen property and I hope you and Bella can come. I was dross with you when I thought you'd prevented that by biting Bella but I think she'll be OK under the circumstances. So?"

I should have known that Peter couldn't stay quiet for long, Alice always rubbed him up the wrong way. He came striding out of the bathroom looking grim.

"Wow! Thanks, Alice. What a nice gesture, but we are rather busy at the moment, arranging a fucking funeral or had that slipped your mind, or what passes for one in your case."

"Peter."

He ignored me.

"What is it with you? If things don't apply to you directly you just seem to fucking ignore them. A word in our ear might have meant Charlie still being here to attend your wedding instead of lying beaten to a pulp in his fucking box. Not to mention your best friend has a broken heart because she can't be here. And why is that? Oh yeah, you fucking killed her."

"Enough, Peter."

This time he heeded me and stormed off to gaze out of the window of our hotel room still fuming inwardly. I think that might have been the end of it if Jake hadn't chosen that minute to approach him.

"If I were you I'd avoid creeping up on me from the rear or I might just rip your furry fucking head off."

"Peter, I'm really sorry about Charlie. Alice didn't tell me anything until she was ready to come and talk to you. I would have warned you if I'd known."

"Yeah? Well, it's a bit fucking late for that. Charlie's dead and fucking Mystic Meg is warning us off taking revenge on the Volturi. Does she really think we're going to just let it drop? Do you think Bella will shrug her shoulders and say OK Alice, you're right?"

"No, I don't and I wouldn't either. If you need back up I'm offering, as Bella's friend if nothing else."

"That sounds odd coming from the guy who helped to put her in danger not so long ago."

"I didn't do that knowingly."

"It strikes me you don't know much at all, Jacob Black. I suggest you watch your friends, they do you more fucking damage than your enemies."

**Jasper**

Alice was ignoring the conversation between Peter and Jake, seemingly more interested in my wedding. She wanted all the details and to see Bella, but I vetoed that. Bella had enough on her plate with Charlie's death and her failed transformation. The last thing she needed was Alice and her present attitude to everything.

While she rambled on I tuned her out and concentrated on the other conversation going on in the room. Peter was only saying what I felt but couldn't say. I couldn't see how Jake could help us against Felix but he had offered, and that meant something to me.

When the other two finally left Peter turned to me scowling.

"Is she for real?"

"She doesn't see so well now she's tied up with Jake."

"And that excuses what she didn't do?"

"No, but Alice seems to have her own agenda these days. I wonder what she meant about paying if we take out Felix."

"That's just her fucking mumbo jumbo, trying to keep the peace. If we stir up the Volturi it might become uncomfortable for the Cullens seeing as they know us."

"And you think that's her only motive?"

"Fuck no, but it makes me feel better to pretend I believe it. So, are we going to take out Felix?"

"It's Bella's decision, but left to me? Yes, he needs taking out."

"So why not do it and tell her afterward?"

"You think so?"

"Hell yes! That way we avoid losing anyone close to us. It'll only be you or me and I'm willing to take that chance. What about you?"

"Let's get the funeral over and then we'll talk about it. I need to speak to Carlisle too, but not at his place. Too many ears flapping."

"I'll invite him to visit with us. Now do you?"

I took out my phone.

"I'll call. You make sure Alice and Jake left."

He nodded and disappeared taking the quick way out through the window.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

**Carlisle**

I was wary when I received the call from the Major, but agreed to meet him in private, anything was better than the current animosity between himself and the family. I think he blamed us for not watching out for Charlie, but in all honesty, we had no idea that Bella's father was in any danger. I still didn't understand what had happened although I was suspicious that the attack had been more than a random act of violence.

We met in the clinic parking lot and I took him up to my office assuring him we would not be disturbed or overheard here.

"I'm not comfortable keeping secrets from my family, Major. I should make that clear at the outset."

"I appreciate that, but this is private and I'd like it to stay that way for now. I want to ask your opinion on something that has happened with Bella."

"I see. Very well. Go on."

"I bit Bella. She wanted to become a vampire as you know although it wasn't planned to be at that particular moment. Anyhow, I bit her and once I realized what I had done I attempted to ensure it would be as quick as possible by injecting as much of my venom as possible into her bloodstream. The trouble is that although she appeared at first to be transforming this slowed and then stopped. She woke up seemingly healthy enough, but she was still human albeit with some vampire traits."

I was intrigued. I thought I knew what had happened, he had lost control on their wedding night but that wasn't important here.

"She woke up still human?"

"Yes, and we need to know why and how we can overcome whatever stopped her."

"I see. Well, I 'll be honest with you. It isn't something I have any experience of. I can't think of a single human I ever heard of being bitten and failing to either become a vampire or die. You say Bella is healthy enough?"

"Yes, she's fine under the circumstances. Do you have any idea why it didn't work?"

I shook my head although I did have a couple of theories that I wasn't prepared to articulate just yet.

"It's something I need to research before I am willing to speculate. Would you give me permission to talk to a colleague? Eleazar may be able to shine some light onto this puzzle. I promise I will tell him as little as necessary."

He stared at me long and hard before nodding curtly.

"Very well, but just Eleazar. We don't want anyone else involved in this."

"You have my word. I'll see what I can find out. If I have any news I'll contact you after the funeral. It would be very awkward if it proved impossible to change her."

He scowled, "It makes no difference to me one way or the other and it doesn't change the way I feel about her, but it does worry her."

I didn't go home straight away, I had told Esme that something had come up and I was needed at the clinic so I decided to use my time here to contact Eleazar and see if he could throw any light onto what had happened to Bella. I would have preferred to speak to her personally and examine her, but I got the feeling that to ask that would be pushing the Major a little too far under present circumstances.

Eleazar was pleased to hear from me, even when I explained I had a private matter to discuss that must stay strictly between the two of us.

"Now I'm officially intrigued, Carlisle. Is this private matter personal?"

"No, but it is particularly sensitive to the parties involved and extremely interesting. I'm hoping you may be able to help me."

I explained the circumstances without mentioning any names but Eleazar wasn't stupid and he knew about Bella. He was, however, circumspect enough not to mention any names.

"Have you ever heard of such a thing happening?"

He hesitated, "Before I answer that may I ask a couple of questions of my own?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure the girl involved wishes to become a vampire?"

"Yes, I have no doubt on that score."

"Very well. You said that the girl involved is gifted. Her gift may be the reason the transformation was blocked. We are talking about a shield, aren't we? The same shield who prevented Edward and Aro from reading her thoughts?. She is an extremely powerful gift, Carlisle."

"Yes, I thought you would understand. Your questions follow my own train of thought. Did she stop the transformation because she fears to become a vampire despite what she might say."

"But I think we can eliminate that as a possibility."

"I agree. Which leaves us where?"

"With one very important question. If she wants to become a vampire but her gift prevented it then why? If this had happened after she heard about her father we could blame trauma but that was not the case."

"No, it happened before her father's murder."

"Hmm. Let me think about it. We will talk again soon. Most perplexing."

He hadn't answered my question about having heard of this before, but I suspected that he had. So, why wasn't he willing to talk about it yet?

**Peter**

The day of the funeral it stopped raining for just long enough to put Charlie to rest. The ceremony was short and poignant, a few of his friends and colleagues told stories about him some funny, others sad. There had been a guard of honor and the mountain rescue team had flown over in their helicopter accompanied by the police chopper to say their goodbyes. Then finally they retired his badge number after his senior deputy gave out the last radio call.

"**2-5. Calling number 2-5…This is the last call for radio number 2-5. No response from Chief Swan. Radio number 2-5 is out of service. Although you are gone, you will never be forgotten. Rest in peace, our friend."**

He'd been respected as a fair man and a good Police Chief and it was clear that he would be sorely missed by the inhabitants of the town. The deputy came over to us after the service and quietly handed over the folded flag from his casket and his shield now mounted in perspex and I knew Bella would appreciate these.

We spoke to a few people and turned down invitations to join the mourners at the diner which had closed for business to provide the wake. I knew the Major wanted to get back to Bella, but first, he had to speak to Carlisle again and this time I accompanied him to the house. The rest of the family were at the diner giving us some privacy.

Carlisle was waiting for us in the garden and didn't waste any time.

"Major. I'm afraid I can't answer your question completely. I have never heard of this happening and Eleazar is reluctant to say too much, but we both agree that Bella's gift is responsible for rejecting your venom. The question is, why? We also agree that if you can find out what is stopping her then I'm sure the transformation could go ahead. Only Bella can tell you why her gift is protecting her and it may be that even she is not consciously aware of the answer. If you become concerned for her health then please do not hesitate to call. After all, you did say that she is showing some vampire traits and this could cause problems for her, we just don't know. I wish I could have been of more help."

The Major nodded, "Thank you, Carlisle. I'll bear it in mind."

"I take it you'll be leaving Forks now?"

"Soon. I'd like to talk to Alice again first."

"I see. Well, she should be back soon. I doubt she and Jake will stay long at the diner, especially as the Quileute elders will be there."

Personally, I just wanted to hit the road, but he had his reasons for hanging around here and where he was... Well, there you'd find me too.

**Bella**

Charlotte did her utmost to keep me amused and my mind occupied but how could I possibly not think about my dad and wish I could be at his funeral. Why had this happened? I felt a crushing sense of guilt, this was all my fault. If I hadn't fallen in love with Jasper then none of this would have happened. However, as Charlotte pointed out, it hadn't been her friend who had introduced me to the vampire world, that had been Edward's doing. If anyone was to blame for bringing me to the attention of the Volturi then it had been him and his family.

On top of the guilt I felt over Charlie's death lay the worry about what had happened when had Jasper tried to turn me. None of us could understand that and Charlotte and I had discussed Carlisle's thoughts on the matter endlessly when Jasper had passed them on somewhat reluctantly.

"What if subconsciously I don't want to become a vampire, Charlotte? How am I ever going to persuade myself that there's nothing to fear?"

She eyed me with pity.

"Bella, do you really believe that something inside you is preventing it from happening? Do you doubt your feelings for the Major?"

"No, of course not. I love him more than life itself, but something stopped the transformation and if I don't find out what that was then how can I ever join him for eternity? I couldn't bear to grow old and lose him, Charlotte."

"Bella, I have no doubt you'll get to the bottom of it. You just need to stop worrying about it and grieve for Charlie. Until you allow yourself to do and accept you are not responsible for what happened then you'll never find the peace of mind or energy to pursue it."

She was right of course and once I allowed myself to break down and cry for what I had lost, what Charlie had lost, I did begin to feel a little better even if the pain was never very far from the surface.

We decided to take a long walk in the sunshine hoping it would boost my spirits further. It was infinitely better than sitting in the shack waiting for the guys to return and knowing what they were doing in the meantime. Maybe then we could return to the house, somewhere I had known peace and joy before all the terrible things happened. I blamed Alice for much of it when I allowed myself to think about that. Everything bad that had happened bore her fingerprints and I wasn't at all sure I trusted her any longer.

**Peter**

Carlisle had invited us inside, but the Major preferred to wait in the car rather than make small talk and that got my vote.

In the event, it wasn't long before we saw Jake's truck coming down the drive.

"Just remind me why the fuck we're waiting to see Mystic Meg again."

He stared out of the windshield as Alice jumped out of the truck and walked slowly over to us.

"Because she knows more than she's telling."

"Right. Got it."

Alice waited as the Major got slowly from the car then smiled a little warily.

"I thought you'd be back, but I warned you. I can't help you any further."

"Yes you can, you just prefer not to," his voice was grave.

Carlisle appeared at this point clearing his throat and stepping between Alice and the Major to be joined seconds later by his trusty pet, dog boy.

"Now, Major. I'm sure Alice would help you if she could."

He turned to stare bleakly at Carlisle.

"You're sure about that? Because I'm not."

Moving his attention back to Alice he continued.

" Why won't you tell me where Felix is, Alice? "

She stared at him wide-eyed.

"Felix?"

"Where is he, Alice?"

She frowned, shaking her head.

"I told you to leave things alone, Major."

"Yes, you did. And you know what I think? I think you're more worried about saving your own scrawny little neck than you are in helping us avenge Charlie's murder."

"Major. I don't think that's fair."

Alice made a face at Carlisle.

"Yes, it is as a matter of fact. I am worried about myself, and Jake, and the rest of the family. If the Major decides to kill Felix then Aro will come here looking for revenge. He won't stand idly by and watch while someone takes out his best fighter. We could all be wiped out in retaliation."

Carlisle seemed unsure how to respond to this but the Major wasn't.

"But you won't be, will you Alice? Because I think you've already made a pact with that particular devil. You're willing to hand us over to save your own skin. All that crap about having problems if we don't stop wasn't a threat, it was a promise, wasn't it? Who exactly have you sold out, Alice, to ensure your safety? Because I have to tell you, I know Aro and his brothers and whatever you've offered them, it will never be enough. It never is. They'll keep coming back until they have everything."

She shook her head in denial but she could see the truth in the Major's words.

"No, that's not true. He promised me."

We all noticed Alice's slip but it was Carlisle, horrified by her words, who questioned it.

"What have you done, Alice?"

She turned to him and we saw fear in her eyes for the first time. That led me to wonder just what the fuck had she done?

"Aro contacted me. He threatened to kill us all if I didn't find a way for him to get what he wanted. It was her or all of us. What was I supposed to do?"

Carlisle frowned, "Her?"

The Major and I worked it out at the same time.

"You told Aro how to get to Bella. You knew she couldn't come back to Forks because everyone here thinks she is dead but at the same time, someone would have to come on her behalf once her father was dead so she'd be left vulnerable."

Carlisle turned to the Major.

"Are you telling us that Alice arranged Charlie's murder as a way of luring you away from Bella so she could be abducted or murdered?"

Jake too was looking at Alice as if truly seeing her for the first time and was horrified at what he saw.

I was way ahead of them and already calling Charlotte, but got no answer. Then just as I was about to hang up I heard a strange voice.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" I snapped.

"Ah, my name is Jason. I found this phone on the road and I was just taking it to the local police station."

"Where are you?"

"Near the airport. Look, the screen is scratched and it looks like it was tossed out of a car window because the case is cracked too. I didn't steal it, I promise."

I didn't wait to hear anymore, just cut the connection. If Charlotte's phone had been recovered near the airport then we were too late. The girls were probably already on their way to Italy.

A red mist obscured my vision and I lunged at Alice Cullen.

Jake tried to stop me half-heartedly, but I avoided him and got my hands around her scrawny neck.

"You fucking bitch. She trusted you and you betrayed her."

"I had no choice," she spluttered as Carlisle tried to free her from my grip.

"You gave Bella up to save yourself, and my wife with her."

I felt myself yanked backwards and turned to look into the Major's expressionless face.

"Get a grip, Peter. We have more important things to worry about. The bitch will save for later."

Then he turned to speak to Carlisle, his tone icy cold and full of menace.

"If I were you I'd get your family away from here as quickly as you can. Aro will probably send members of the guard after Alice. If she escapes them then she has time to make her peace with whichever deity she believes in before I come looking for her, because I will. I promise you that."

Personally, I was getting heartily sick of Italy and the fucking Volturi, but it seemed we were headed back there once more.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

**Aro**

Caius was livid when I told him that I had sent someone to snatch Bella and bring her back to Volterra.

"Why, Aro? We already discussed this. She's a liability and bringing her back here is sheer madness."

"Ah, but she might conceivably be an asset Caius dear brother. If her shield is as strong as I sense it might be then she could be very valuable to us as a vampire and I hear that might have already happened."

"But she's the Major's mate and he's not about to sit back and let you get away with this. Besides, how are you going to persuade her to stay? Use Chelsea?"

"Hardly. Do you really think she is going to let her guard down with us? No, Caius. However, she has a friend with her and one I think she would do much to protect."

"Charlotte? But she's Captain Whitlock's mate. Aren't we playing with fire threatening both the Major's mate and his?"

I shrugged.

"What can they do? We hold the upper hand, Bella! I'll give them a choice of course. They can stay here too and work for us, or they can die."

"What if they choose to fight, Aro?"

"Fight who brother? Can they fight us all? I hardly think they're stupid enough to try taking on the entire Volturi guard."

"I don't think stupidity comes into it, Aro. The Major will do anything he has to in order to get his mate back or die trying."

"Then let him. You worry too much."

"Yes, I worry about my continued health, as should you."

"If it will make you happier I'll have Jane and Alec accompany us when we meet them."

"I'd rather have the whole guard here and I'm not sure even that is any guarantee of safety. You should have discussed this idea with Marcus and me before acting."

"But you would have tried to stop me."

He just stared at me, but it was the truth, they would have and I couldn't allow that.

**Bella**

We had been tricked into this. As soon as I saw the Volturi I understood that my Dad's murder had been merely a diversion which enabled the guard to capture me. I could have shielded myself from them, but they already had Charlotte and the price for her life was my acquiescence.

We knew where we were going but we were forced to travel separately, each with four guards. I think they were concerned I might try to escape with her using my shield to protect us both, but I didn't even know if it would have covered her too. So far I'd only protected myself and Jasper and we thought that might be because he was my mate.

I needed to try stretching it to encompass my friends too but I didn't know how. During the flight I concentrated, trying to feel it wrapped around me just like Jasper had suggested. Left to my own devices I was able to put all my energy into doing this rather than allowing the fear to break through and consume me. After a while, I felt a tingling around me like a weak electrical field and in my mind, I saw something like a transparent soap-bubble of rainbow hue. I tried to push it away from me to encompass the seat in front of me but it was so hard and required so much concentration that it must have shown on my face.

Jane, who had obviously been watching me, spoke up for the first time since threatening to kill Charlotte hours before.

"Bella, what are you doing? You look quite strange."

"Trying to imagine you in flames," I mumbled with my eyes still closed.

"Very funny. It will be interesting to see if your sense of humor is still in play when we get to Volterra."

**Aro**

I couldn't hide my excitement when Heidi came in to inform me that Bella's plane had landed.

Marcus, who had joined us, had remained silent and impassive up to this point, but suddenly spoke up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Aro? Do you really need another weapon in your arsenal? Especially one that comes at such a high price?"

"Price, Marcus? I'm not paying for it."

"I'm not so sure about that. Caius may be right about the warriors, or he may not, but if Bella is a powerful shield then she could turn it against us."

"Not with her friend's life at stake," I pointed out with a smile although my brothers were becoming tedious with their continuing concerns.

"Would you protect a friend rather than yourself, Aro?"

That stopped me in my tracks, but only for a moment.

"We know she was willing to sacrifice herself to save her mate, Marcus."

"But Charlotte Whitlock isn't her mate. And if The Major turns up, no, make that when the Major turns up, I think she would do anything to protect him. Even to the extent of killing us. And what do we have that can stop her?"

I hadn't really thought about that. As a vampire would Bella's only real loyalty be to her mate? It would be true to form. We cared little for others in our world, so why should she? Then something occurred to me.

"But she came, rather than risk her friend's life."

"True, but her mate wasn't there then."

**Bella**

By the time we arrived in Volterra, I was almost sure I could project my shield although how far and to what effect I had no idea. I was taken to a room in one of those endless bloody stone corridors and locked in. Now, if I'd been a newborn, which from Jane's reaction on seeing me I think the Volturi expected, I might have had the strength to break down the thick oaken door but as it was all I could do was to sit and wait and worry about poor Charlotte. She had only been dragged along as a way of controlling me.

It was clear that I was here for a purpose and that Charlie had died to make sure they could force me. Which meant Aro was responsible and one way or another he was going to pay.

I knew Charlotte would be held somewhere away from me as surety for my good behavior and when I found out where I would try to protect her if I could. If, being the operative word. With my heightened sense of hearing, I could tell there were lots of people moving around in this city within a city, but no one was coming close to my room, not yet.

I stood to peer through the slit window which overlooked the same sun-drenched courtyard I'd seen last time. This time, however, everything was different. Now I felt no fear, just a deep-seated rage and a thirst for revenge. Jasper and I deserved our life together and someone here was trying to prevent that. I would see they paid for that privilege. The Major now had a new partner, one as cold and ruthless as he when circumstances called for it they just didn't realize it yet.

Jane had arrived, with her nose in the air, to escort me to the audience chamber and I knew she thought herself too high and mighty for such errands so I decided to play on her insecurities.

"Jane, demoted to escort I see."

Jane's expression tightened but she kept silent.

"It must really irritate you to find someone you can't drop with a single glance. Then again, if I remember correctly you only got my mate to his knees. You must be getting weak with age."

Her teeth clenched, but still, she remained silent.

"Do you think your silence bothers me? I have much more important things to think of so you be a good little girl and conduct me to the important people around here."

She was about to react when we reached the huge doors but I forestalled her by stepped forward, elbowing her out of the way, and letting myself in.

**Peter**

We drove in silence towards the airport for a while before I decided to find out what the plan was. There was no way I was being sidelined this time.

"So what's the plan this time? I mean, somehow I can't see Aro just apologizing and waving us off."

"One way or another Bella and Charlotte are coming home with me or I'm staying with them. How about you?"

"Now that's a silly fucking question. Just get the tickets. and remember I'm going in with you."

We were lucky because there was a flight leaving a couple of hours later so we sat people watching until our flight was called and it was packed so there was no opportunity to talk tactics. We both feigned sleep to keep the cabin crew at bay then I watched a mind-numbingly boring fucking film about some assholes stealing fucking cars.

By the time we put down in Italy, I was surprised the rest of the passengers weren't brain dead because I certainly felt it.

Believe it or not, it was the same girl on the Hertz rental desk and she recognized me so I got a sweet smile, her phone number, and a rather nice sports car.

I was still talking to Amelie when the Major appeared with our bags and literally dragged me away giving me just enough time to grab the keys.

"Whoa. I'm coming."

"You want to waste time chatting up girls fine. I'll go alone."

"I was just getting us the fastest vehicle."

"Well, now you've got it. So, let's go."

It was late and the roads were almost empty so we made very good time. There might be a few speeding tickets headed the car's way, but who gave a fuck! All our paperwork was phoney anyhow.

"You going in head on?"

"Yes. I'm getting sick of this. She's my wife and I want her back."

"Yeah me too, so we go in side by side as always."

He glanced at me for a moment then nodded.

"You know there's a good chance we won't be coming out again?"

"Well, I ain't planning on coming out without Char anyhow."

**Aro**

I received word that The Major and The Captain were on their way here too so I thought it better to speak to Bella before he arrived. She might be more amenable if she knew he would soon be within the walls of my city.

I sent Jane to collect her, not because she could do any damage to Bella, but just to make her feel better. Bella's lack of reaction to Jane's powers really annoyed her and it was amusing to see my little Jane brought down a peg or two, she was usually so haughty. When they got back it was obvious that Bella had been baiting her which was interesting as it showed her state of mind, she wasn't afraid of being here even though she was still human. So, my informant had been wrong, Bella had not been transformed which might turn out to be a good thing.

"My dear Bella, you look stunning although I understood that you had become one of us. It seems I was misinformed."

"Yes, so it would seem. If you had known would I have gone the same way as my father?"

"Your father my dear?"

"Don't insult my intelligence. You arranged Charlie's murder so I would be alone and easy prey without the Major around. What is it you want from me, Aro? Because I tell you now that I will never work for you or the Volturi and if you attempt to force me I will wreak such havoc on you and yours that you'll beg me to leave."

I smiled, such brave yet baseless threats from a human were amusing.

"Bella, dear one. You obviously misunderstand our motives for bringing you here. We heard of your father's death and it seemed a sensible decision to invite you here so we could speak to you privately."

"We? I don't see any we, just you, Aro."

"My brothers will be here soon, I believe along with your husband and the Captain. It seems we have the whole Whitlock coven here, how lovely."

"Is that a threat Aro? If so it doesn't scare me. You can kill us all, but you won't get my gift. The first of those I love who are harmed or killed writes your death warrants."

I frowned, did she really think it brave to utter such hollow threats?

"Bella, threats are such unfriendly things."

"Oh, I agree. So let's not use them, shall we? I want to know who killed my father Aro."

"I'm not sure I can tell you that, Bella"

"Nothing happens in the Volturi without your approval Aro, so please don't insult my intelligence."

"Very well. Your father was executed because he knew our secret and as you know that is not allowed… under any circumstances."

"Then why didn't you offer him the chance to become a vampire?"

"To be brutally honest with you, Bella. I didn't see anything in him that would enhance the Volturi."

"And you knew that threatening him wouldn't get you me either."

I smiled but didn't answer. The others would be here very soon and we would see if she was still so rebellious when their lives were actually under threat.

"Who told you I had become a vampire?"

I shrugged, "Someone who was obviously mistaken. Yet I see a scar on your throat which leads me to believe you were bitten. How curious. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"No."

"Then perhaps your friends will be more cooperative. I usually get what I want Bella, you should know that."

"Usually isn't always, Aro. But maybe it explains your arrogance."

My smile stayed firmly in place but I admit her words and her attitude were beginning to needle me.

**Peter**

No one tried to stop us when we strode into reception and through the doors leading to the interior of the citadel. I guess one look at the Major's face was enough of a warning. He knew his way around the labyrinthine interior so I followed keeping an eye out for trouble, but although we saw a few figures no one tried to impede our progress and pretty soon we were approaching a pair of heavily guarded doors. I tensed expecting opposition at last, but the guards standing sentry duty merely nodded at him and stepped aside allowing him to push the doors open and enter.

I don't know what I expected but it certainly wasn't this. The chamber was huge and sparsely furnished without any opulence. It was almost empty, a small group of people standing together at the far end the only occupants. I recognized Bella, Aro, and Jane. The latter two from their descriptions the Major had furnished and two others who could only be Aro's brothers, the three rulers of the Volturi and in effect of our world.


	59. Chapter 59

****Chapter Fifty Nine****

****Jasper****

I knew Bella was nearby because I could feel her and her emotions and knew that she was angry but in control of that anger. I guessed Aro had been speaking to her, but I also guessed he'd have no luck in enticing her to join the Volturi which I assumed was his goal.

As we walked through the huge doors I saw her squaring up to Aro in the center of the room. She was magnificent and I was so proud of her.

She didn't turn but I heard her sweet voice.

"Hello, darling. I thought you'd be here soon. Aro and I were just having a rather interesting conversation. Do join us."

I did as she bid, putting my arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to me.

"It was Felix who killed Charlie," I told her.

"How do you know it was him for sure?"

"Charlie wasn't dead when the emergency services got there. He left a message telling us who'd killed him."

She turned back to Aro, her eyes flashing once more and I swear I saw a glint of red in their depths.

"I want Felix."

"My dear Bella, I'm not handing you my best fighter, especially when the only proof you have are the final words of a dying human. Besides, would Felix really be so sloppy as to leave a witness alive to name him?"

Bella turned to me and I suddenly realized that we had naturally assumed Charlie's words referred to Felix. Was Aro bluffing or had someone else murdered Bella's father?

I turned my gaze on Aro.

"Whoever murdered Bella's father you ordered it, Aro."

He smiled a little condescendingly.

"Good luck with proving that, Major."

Bella tensed then glanced up at Aro.

"I'd prefer the man who actually killed my father, but I'll take you in place of if you force me."

That wiped the smile from Aro's face. Instead, he studied Bella's face and I know he saw the steely determination in her expression.

"I do believe you just threatened me, Bella Swan."

"Oh no, that was merely a statement of fact. I will have revenge and I'm sure you understand that concept, Aro."

"Really? Well, this could be interesting. I take it you are aware that here I hold the upper hand."

"How about I take him on?" I offered.

Aro looked at me smiling.

"You, Major?"

I nodded and saw him calculating the odds but before he could continue he was interrupted by his brother.

"Aro. We need to talk and no one is doing anything until we have."

Aro turned to Marcus frowning at his words and I knew this was out of character for the brooding Volturi brother.

Even more puzzling, Caius was nodding his head in agreement.

Aro looked less than thrilled at this interruption but kept his poise.

"Very well. Please excuse us for a moment. We won't keep you long."

****Aro****

I was furious with Marcus for interrupting and I did not intend allowing him to spoil my arrangements but I was not going to argue in front of our 'guests'.

Once in my study, I turned on him.

"What is this all about, Marcus?"

"What makes you think that you can control Bella even if you force her to do as you want?"

"Bella will do whatever it takes to keep her friends safe especially as I have already made it obvious that I will make good on my threat to kill them if she refuses."

"Why do you want Bella though? You already have Renata."

"Bella is far more powerful and if we don't collect her then someone else will. Possibly even our enemies."

"So you're willing to gamble merely to gain an unreliable, unknown gift who isn't even a vampire yet?"

"Yes. Isn't taking chances what we do best Caius? We have done so all our lives."

"We did, at the beginning when we had to, but now it's sheer folly. Marcus and I were dead set against this the first time and neither of us has changed our minds. Nor do we appreciate finding out you have ordered the murder of the girl's father without obtaining our consent."

I rolled my eyes, Caius and Marcus closing ranks? Pigs would be flying over the town square next!

"Your consent? Everyone seems to assume that I was the one responsible for the man's death."

They both stared at me disbelievingly and I sighed.

"Very well. I hold up my hands. I ordered it, but it was not Felix and I am most unhappy with what it appears was a less than clean kill."

Marcus shook his head slowly.

"And of course you were not going to tell Bella that she is accusing the wrong man? More of your games, Aro? I tire of them."

Caius scowled at me.

"Me too, Marcus. For God's sake Aro, end this before it gets totally out of hand. What did you plan? Allow them to ambush and kill Felix then arrest them for the murder of an innocent man? That's sick and twisted even by your standards, brother."

I grimaced, they knew me too well, then shrugged.

"Nevertheless, you have to admit it was a good plan, Caius. Although, I suppose that I could still make a deal with Bella. She can have her revenge or attempt it if she agrees to work for the Volturi."

Marcus stepped forward to confront me and for the first time in centuries, I saw the Marcus of old. The man who had stood an equal at my side and helped me to form the Volturi.

"You do not get to make the rules this time, Aro. If you continue to force this I will become another of her champions. Do you understand?"

Caius stood staring at him in amazement, like me he was hardly able to believe what he was hearing, but I saw the determination in Marcus' eyes.

There was something going on that I was not yet privy to and that made me uneasy, but I could see I would be forced to go along, for now.

I would, however, be having a word with Chelsea very soon. It seemed she was losing control of my dear brother and that was not acceptable.

"Very well, brother. I will tell Bella that she is mistaken, that it was not Felix who killed her father."

"And?"

I scowled.

"What more do you want?"

"I think you owe her the truth."

"The truth? What exactly do you mean? You think I should hand over the man responsible?"

"I think if you don't you might find Bella decides to take her revenge on you."

Marcus had spoken very casually as if it didn't matter to him whether Bella Swan killed me or her father's killer. It was disconcerting to see that I was losing his unquestioning loyalty. I nodded and slowly we rejoined Bella and her friends.

" It seems there is to be no deal after all. I find myself outvoted. I will tell you that the Major was wrong. It was not Felix who murdered your father."

"So, who was it, Aro?"

"Well, how much is that information worth to you?"

Marcus cleared his throat and I glanced at him. It was clear that if I did not tell Bella there would be trouble and I couldn't allow that, not in front of our 'guests' so I hastened on.

"It was Santiago. However, he is not currently in Volterra so if you wish for revenge then I'm afraid you'll have to hunt him down and before you ask I do not know his present whereabouts. I suspect he is aware of the sloppy job he did and is keeping under the radar as they say. Of course, he is a member of the Volturi guard so theoretically under our protection.."

Marcus grabbed my arm before I could continue.

"This is over, Aro. The Volturi does not shelter or condone murderers. Bella, I would ask for a word or two with you in private before you leave, but I assure you that both yourself and your friends are safe from any further Volturi action."

Bella turned her attention to him but the Major continued to watch me carefully as she spoke.

"Thank you, Marcus. Of course, I'm only too happy to talk to you before we leave, but I would like to get out of here as soon as possible."

"That's understandable. I won't take up a lot of your time, but I think perhaps you are going to be interested in what I have to say."

****Bella****

Jasper wasn't keen on leaving me alone with Marcus but I knew I was in no danger from the Volturi leader and I was intrigued to hear what he had to say. So the guys went off to collect Charlotte I joined him in his study which was situated in the archives underground.

"Here I know we will be undisturbed and no one will hear what we have to say. First of all, thank you for agreeing to speak with me and secondly, I would like to offer my condolences for the death of your father. It is always hard to lose a loved one."

"Thank you for that. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I think you would be wise to avoid Aro as much as possible, he has a one-track mind and he is very interested in you although I think he would be very wary of trying a third time. May I ask what happened when you were bitten?"

I tensed then decided that he must have a reason for asking.

"We don't know. Jasper's venom appeared to take effect but then it stopped and when I woke up I was still human although my senses have become heightened. We asked Carlisle if he had any ideas but…"

Marcus smiled.

"But all he had were more questions. Let me see, if your gift was the thing that prevented you from becoming a vampire, then you should ask yourself why? I would guess that he may have mentioned a subconscious urge to stay human."

I nodded, "That about nails it, but I don't think he's right. I hope not because I really want to join Jasper in your world. I love him and he's all I have now."

Marcus leaned forward and placed a huge hand over mine eclipsing it completely.

"I think Carlisle is wrong Bella. I think your gift was responsible for preventing the transformation, but that it had nothing to do with a desire to remain human on your part. I think… I believe, that it was a case of self-preservation."

I stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Self-preservation? I don't understand."

"I know, but you will and trust me when the time is right, you will become a vampire. Now, that was the first thing I wished to discuss with you. There was, however, a second more important thing. I understand you have a relationship with the Cullen family and why, but it would be most unwise to trust them, or at least some of them."

I nodded, smiling sadly at him.

"Thank you for the warning, Marcus. I know exactly what you are alluding to and she will pay for her betrayal."

He inclined his head graciously.

"Then I don't think I need to detain you or your friends any longer."

Back on the ground floor of the citadel, I found Caius waiting to speak to me too.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking you can push us too far, Bella. It doesn't look good for the Volturi to be bested or to be divided, but what Marcus and I decided was only just."

He walked off then leaving me to rejoin the others waiting in the reception area with Charlotte.

As we left Volterra for what I hoped would be the very last time I leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder, relieved to be close to him once more.

"So, it's over."

"For now but Aro can never be trusted not to change his mind. I do think it will be a long time though, you seem to have more champions than we realized. What did Marcus want?"

"I'll tell you later when we're alone. For now, I just want to get as far from Italy as possible."

"But you're not fleeing this time Bella. You walk away with your head held high and I'm proud of you. I think Aro's finally met his match."

"Well you know what they say, lie down with dogs you're likely to get up with fleas and I learned at the feet of the master."

I kissed him gently.

"Let's go home, Jasper."

The four of us flew out of Italy later that day headed back to the Whitlock place. The shack had lost all interest for me after being abducted from there twice and losing my bid to become a vampire within its walls. Besides, it held too many memories of Charlie, memories I couldn't face right now. There was still unfinished business relating to his murder.

I was exhausted mainly from the stress of holding my head up and facing Aro straight in the eye, Sure I felt braver now I was Jasper's mate and wife and stronger than I ever had before but I was still to all intents and purposes human, with all the frailties that encompassed.

The flight passed in a blur of sleep and food, two things I had been lacking of late. Peter and Charlotte sat together talking quietly and for the first time I could see just how deeply in love the two of them really were. For all his crude and brash exterior Peter was crazy about his wife and it showed at this moment.

When we finally reached the house I just wanted to go inside, close the door and never emerge. I felt safe inside with my friends all around me but I knew it couldn't be. I would take a few days to relax and unwind but then… Then I would be looking for Alice and when I found her I would make her pay for setting Charlie up as a target and for helping Aro to kidnap me. After that, well I would be looking for a certain Volturi murderer.

What I didn't quite understand was how she thought she would get away with it. After all, there wasn't only me to consider, but Jasper and his friends, all of whom now wanted a piece of her. Did she think Jake would be enough to protect her? If so she was sadly mistaken, I was coming around to believing in an eye for an eye and if the best way to hurt Alice was to take away the things that she loved, then so be it.

When the others went hunting leaving the two of us alone I told Jasper about my conversation with Marcus.

"Well, we knew about Alice and guessed that Aro discovered you were a shield from Edward so that wasn't exactly news."

"No, but I think he was just reminding me to be careful. I was more interested in his theory about my failed transformation."

"Yes, what do you think he meant by self-preservation? How could it be safer for you to remain human? Are we missing something?"

I shrugged, "I've no idea and my brain hurts from thinking about it. I'm sure it'll come to light eventually and in the meantime, I am relieved that he thinks I will eventually become a vampire. Who knows, maybe Carlisle will have a new theory next time we talk to him."

"You're determined to confront Alice?"

"Oh yes. She's mine Jasper and if I have to march into Forks to find her, trust me, I will do just that."

After a long soak in the tub to wash off the smells of Volterra, I had a quick meal from Charlotte's well-stocked freezer. Then Jasper and I went to bed and made love and this time it didn't matter to me if he lost control although he was careful not to do so. Afterwards, relaxed and blissfully happy I fell into a deep contented sleep.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

**Carlisle**

I knew that The Major and Bella would be back, it was quite obvious to anyone with even half a brain. So what could I do to keep us safe? The Major was right about Aro never letting up and if Bella and he did come back then Aro would see it as a failure on Alice's part.

Alice and Jake had done nothing but argue since he left and I walked in on yet another. Jake wanted all the details of Alice's agreement with the Volturi and she was unwilling to tell him everything however much he demanded.

"You really gave Bella up to the Volturi? You allowed the Volturi to murder Charlie as a diversion? What the hell were you thinking Alice? They trusted you. I trusted you. Bella was your best friend, you helped her and the Major when they first started dating."

Alice was scowling, her lips a tight sour line on her usually bright face.

"I did it for us, Jake. Aro threatened our happiness if I didn't help him, besides I wasn't the one who told him about Bella's gift. The blame for that belongs to dear Edward. He just approached me to help him get Bella to Volterra. I love you and I wasn't going to see you killed by the Volturi guard. Why is that so hard to accept?"

She went up on tiptoes to kiss him but he pulled away from her.

"Jake? I love you."

Stepping back from her Jake shook his head looking bitter.

"No, Alice. I don't think you love anyone. I doubt you even know the meaning of the word. As for loyalty, well that's obviously not a word that's present in your vocabulary."

"But you love me. You imprinted on me. We belong together. Why do you insist on digging this up constantly? All you are doing is to hurt everyone and turn them against me. I'm not the enemy here."

"You're right. I do love you, but I don't know how I can live with you knowing what you've done to our friends, to your own family. I'm not sure you understand exactly what you've done Alice. We're all in danger now. If the Volturi come here and if Bella returns then they surely will. There will be one mother of a battle between the pack and the vampires and we're all likely to end up dead. Did you ever stop to think about the result of your actions or look further than the end of your nose?"

She stamped her foot angrily,

"Yes, Jake I did. I keep telling you so. I looked at all of our futures. Bella will talk her way out of Volterra and Aro won't come after us because Carlisle is his close friend."

"And you think that will stop him? What parallel universe are you living in Alice? Because it's sure as hell, not this one."

"Stop being so melodramatic. No one is going to get hurt or killed Jake."

"Well, maybe I'm not willing to risk everything on your word, Alice."

"So what are you going to do Jake? Leave me? Run and hide so you can save yourself? How very noble."

I thought for a moment that Jake was actually going to strike her, he was so angry that he was visibly shaking and readied myself to step in.

Instead, he shook his head looking torn and frustrated.

"No Alice. I will stay here at your side. I have no choice, and I still love you despite all that you've done but that decision comes with its own tragic consequences. I have destroyed my friendship with Bella, my relationship with Billy and I can never go back to the reservation. We have to leave now and never return. That way hopefully the Volturi won't start a war with the wolves or kill Carlisle and the rest of the family. You've ruined both our lives. I just hope we can run far enough and fast enough to stay ahead of Bella and the Major because believe me, they will come looking for us."

I tried to intervene. I knew Esme would be devastated if Alice was to leave.

"Jake, I think Bella might understand Alice's motives once they are fully explained to her."

He turned to me and actually laughed.

"You think so, Carlisle? Do you think she'll understand that Charlie had to die? And you think the Major will? Not forgetting Peter and Charlotte? All I can say is that if so, you don't know Bella at all."

"I'll talk to them. Perhaps I can persuade them to leave you alone, if only for your sake, Jake."

"And what happens when Aro comes looking for Alice because he didn't get what she promised him? You think you can talk him around too?"

He turned away shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Where are you going?" Alice was beginning to panic,

"I'm going back to the reservation to get my stuff and say goodbye and while I'm gone I suggest you do the same. I'll be back in an hour and we will be leaving then, so move it. I'm sorry Carlisle but that's the way it has to be."

We watched him go then I turned to Alice,

"Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped you."

Alice still wasn't prepared to accept she had been wrong in any way.

"I thought I was doing the best thing under the circumstances. Do you agree with Jake? Do you think they'll come looking for me?"

"Bella and Jasper? I think he would, but she might talk him out of it, she's not normally a vindictive person. However, I must tell you that I wouldn't blame her if she did. As for Aro, I'm afraid I agree with Jake. He will come looking for you because he doesn't accept failure and I don't think there is anything I could say to him that would make any difference. It's going to be hard enough to persuade him that none of the others knew anything or was in any way involved."

She stared at me, genuinely scared now, and then fled upstairs while I went to break the news to Esme and the others. I doubted Esme would forgive Alice for this. She already blamed Alice for Edward deserting the family when she encouraged the relationship between Bella and the Major and when she found out that he had told Aro about Bella's gift she was sure to suspect that Alice had suggested this to him also.

I was right, Esme was distraught at the idea of losing another child although she was also furious with Alice's duplicity. Things were not helped by Rosalie's attitude to Jake.

"If you ask me this is all down to dog breath. Alice hasn't been the same since she got involved with him. Let them go, Esme. We don't need the Volturi sniffing around. Edward already put us in danger by telling Aro about Bella's gift. I said we should have left when he started following her around like a puppy dog, but no one listened and now look what's happened."

I tried to cool the situation but Rosalie was in full swing now.

"Don't you dare tell me to have some compassion Carlisle, I have compassion for those who deserve it and Alice doesn't. She got herself into this mess, us too. If I feel sorry for anyone it's Charlie Swan. He never did anything to anyone yet he's the one who was beaten to death and just remind me who is responsible for that. Oh yes. Alice!"

"Rosalie. I'm sure things aren't as bleak as Jake or Alice would have us believe."

"Actually Carlisle, you're right. They're worse, and that's why Emmett and I are leaving before we end up like him. You can come with us Esme, in fact, I think you should."

Esme stared at me torn between her love for me, duty to Alice, and her yearning to see her family safe.

"Carlisle? What do we do?"

I sighed.

"Jake is taking Alice away from here and I think if I speak to Aro I should be able to convince him that we are innocent of any wrongdoing, but it's going to be difficult. If he allows it, I think we should leave Forks and find somewhere else to start again, but we'll have to keep a low profile for a very long time even if we do that."

"And what about Bella and the Major?"

I turned to Rosalie smiling reassuringly.

"We are all aware of your feelings towards Bella, but she knows we had nothing to do with Charlie's death nor did we know what Alice had planned. If she goes after anyone at all it will be Alice, not us, and certainly not you or Emmett."

Rosalie nodded, she could see the truth in this.

"You have to tell Alice it's over between the family and her. If she comes back to us then Emmett and I are going off on our own. I refuse to live in fear any longer."

"I think Rosalie is right, Carlisle. I will not risk losing anyone else and Alice has proved she is not concerned with us or our safety. It's time she left to make her own way with Jacob."

"Very well. I'll speak to her and Jacob, but I will not turn Edward away if he comes back."

"What a surprise! OK Carlisle, but you warn him to behave. No more Bella like incidents."

"I think Edward has learned his lesson, Rosalie. I doubt he will give his heart so readily again. Well, I guess we should start looking for a new home. Can I leave that to you to begin while I speak to Alice and make arrangements? I have to put in my resignation, to give fair notice and I know you have a few loose ends to tie up with your various committees, Esme."

They agreed and I went to find Alice, but she wasn't upstairs packing nor anywhere else in the house. In fact, I couldn't contact her on her cell phone either and she had left no note explaining her absence. Perhaps she had gone to meet Jake at the treaty line. Well, this could wait a little while. I would begin to make my own preparations in the meantime.

**Alice**

They leave me with no choice but to leave Jake behind. I couldn't stay here, that would be far too dangerous with the Whitlocks hunting me which they surely would be now they understood everything. Dying didn't figure in any future I envisaged for myself.

I now had two choices, I could find Edward and start over somewhere new with him. I'd always been fond of him and could do a lot worse. He'd left to get away from the pull of Bella's blood but I could have told him it was something you couldn't run from. It would always be there and would always try to pull him back like gravity. He stood no chance with her while the Major lived and killing him or getting him out of the picture just wasn't an option, I had looked for him.

The trouble with Edward was that he was a brooder and worse still, moody. It was the moods that drove me crazy, I could never see the sense of them. Besides, they made him appear like a toddler sulking because he couldn't get what he wanted.

I could suggest he join the Volturi, they'd channel his angst into some productive path, but I wasn't sure he could fit in even there. His place was with Carlisle and Esme the two people who kept him grounded and stable. Perhaps he would go back there now Bella was out of his reach. After all, he wasn't wanted by the Whitlocks in the same way that I was and it would make Esme very happy. I know she missed him terribly.

As for me...well I too had other options. I just needed to see which gave me the best outcome and now I was away from Jake it would be so much easier to concentrate. Although he didn't cloud my mind as much as I had made out, it was more difficult to see clearly with him around.

I felt bad that I'd seen something awful in his future and hadn't warned him, but it seemed better to let him go in ignorance giving me time to leave without him. He would still come looking for me once the fuss was over so my time for maneuvering was limited.

**Jake**

Why had I imprinted on Alice Cullen of all people? She'd now ruined the future we had mapped out for ourselves. We would be forced to run continually instead of finding somewhere to settle down and start a life together. I wondered if she had considered the fact that her huge showy wedding was now down the pan too?

I drove slowly back to the reservation trying to decide what to tell my dad and the pack. They might be pleased to see the back of me but the feeling was most certainly not reciprocated. I had lived all my life on the reservation, it was all I knew. It was my home, the place where all my friends lived, the territory my pack patrolled and guarded its people against danger.

I didn't even notice the unusual amount of cars parked up outside our house until I pulled up short, my usual spot already having been taken. What the hell was going on? A meeting of the elders? Trouble? I jumped out and ran inside to find the place packed with solemn-faced figures.

Sue Clearwater came rushing over as soon as she spotted me and grasped my hands in hers. I stared at her in bewilderment and saw with shock that she had been crying. Was it Harry? Had something happened to her husband?

"I'm so sorry, Jake. We tried to call you, but your phone must have been switched off. Harry found your Dad when he came over earlier. It was very quick, he had a heart attack by the look of things."

I frowned at her, unable to take in the words. Billy was dead? How could that be? He couldn't be dead, surely I would have felt something. How could I possibly leave now?

"I have to make a call," I mumbled and walked back outside shaking my head to clear it.

I felt like there was too much going on, my brain was about ready to explode.

Fumbling for my phone I called the house.

"Cullen residence. Dr Cullen speaking."

"Carlisle it's Jake. Can I speak to Alice, please?"

"Are you OK son? You sound upset."

"It's… Ah, it's Billy. It seems he had a heart attack earlier. He's gone, Carlisle."

"I'm so sorry, Jake. Is there anything I can do?"

"Ah, no. I don't think there's nothing anyone can do now. I need to speak to Alice. There's no way I can leave now."

"I understand and I'll certainly pass on your message but Alice isn't here right now. I've been looking for her and I assumed she'd gone to meet you, but it seems I was wrong."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Gone where?"

"I have no idea, she didn't leave a note or say anything. I checked and her things are gone along with her car. She's not picking up her calls so I guess she might be waiting for you at the treaty line."

There was something in his voice that gave me pause for thought.

"But you don't think so, do you?"

"I don't know what to think, Jake. I still can't believe she gave Bella up and caused Charlie's death. I thought I knew Alice, but it seems I didn't know her at all."

I snorted.

"Me neither, but if she turns up I'll call and if you see her will you tell her…"

"Of course, Jake and if there is anything we can do just ask."

"I will, it's much appreciated."

I put my phone back in my pocket feeling stunned. My whole world had just exploded, I'd lost my best friend, my mate, and my father, all in the space of an hour. All I could do for now was to stay on the reservation and organize things for Billy. Maybe Alice would call or turn up, if not then I'd have to go looking for her once the funeral was over with no idea where to start. Whether she knew it or not, I was hers for better or worse and I wouldn't stop looking until I found her, or death intervened.

I turned back to the cabin as more people arrived, familiar faces bearing unfamiliar expressions. it was this as much as anything that drove home to me just how alone I suddenly was and how heavy a burden I now had to bear.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

**Jasper**

I was content to lay here watching Bella sleep forever safe in my arms but I doubted things would be that simple.

When she finally woke up she made no effort t get up but she did move until she could look into my face and smiled.

"This is heaven, but have you noticed how everything seems to conspire to keep us apart, Jasper? Why don't we find ourselves a nice secluded island, sew the surrounding sea with underwater mines, and buy a couple of Rottweilers to keep out any unwanted visitors who make it to land?"

I smiled.

"My thoughts exactly although I was leaning more towards a moat filled with napalm and a couple of lions."

She giggled, "I like that idea even more."

I kissed her and then settled back down unwilling to bring up the subject that lay between us but knowing I had no choice.

"Bella. You know what you said on the plane?"

"About Alice you mean? Yes, I remember."

"What exactly do you have in mind for her?"

She studied her fingernails for a few minutes before replying.

"You know how you warned me that you were a dangerous man to know? How you were a monster, a killer?"

I remembered it only too well, it hadn't made the slightest difference to her then and I doubted it did now but it intrigued me, why she'd brought it up now.

"Yes, I remember."

"Do you remember telling me that if I asked for your help I would have to accept that it had to be your way?"

"Yes."

I still had no idea where she was leading with this.

"Well, I understand what you were trying to tell me then. What I mean is that this time it's my way or no way. Agreed?"

I smiled nodding my understanding now.

"Agreed. It's your way."

**Bella**

I'd never felt this before and I wondered if Jaspers venom was responsible for it now, but I was furious. Not in a hot-headed call someone a few names and give them a black eye kind of way. This was the cold-blooded vampire fury I had heard about. The kind that screamed for vengeance, for blood and carnage in retribution.

Alice Cullen was as guilty of Charlie's death as Santiago who had actually struck the fatal blows and she would pay for that. They both would. First, however, I wanted her to know the pain of loss, the terrible gut-wrenching pain that came from losing one close to you for something they had no part in.

"I'm still working on the details and as soon as I'm sure I'll lay it all out for you. Until then let's take a break and just live our lives the way we had planned. A home of our own close to Peter and Charlotte. After all, they're the only family I either have or want now except for you."

I saw Jasper eyeing me with concern and I knew he was feeling my mixed emotions, but I didn't want to discuss my feelings further, not right now with the others on their way back.

**Jasper **

Bella may not be a full vampire yet, but it was plain that she was feeling all the raw emotions of a newborn if not the rage. She was controlling it all well, but it was building in her like a pressure cooker and if I didn't help her dissipate at least some of the tension she was going to explode. If she did so then anyone who was in the vicinity was likely to feel the force and regret it.

I knew Peter and Charlotte were aware of the risks but they would stay and help in any way they could. Besides, Peter wasn't going to lose a chance to see Alice pay for the things she had done. I just hoped she wouldn't take too long to outline her plan, whatever it was because we were all eager to get this over with before it ate her alive.

**Bella**

I closed my eyes and held Jasper's hand tightly as idea after idea flitted through my mind, each one being discarded or filed away to be re-examined. The one fact I kept coming back to was that Alice needed to feel the loss of a close one, a loved one, as I did every day with Charlie. The only person Alice cared about was Jake. Jake, my friend, the one who'd tried, in his own way, to keep me safe. Jake who had been used by his own friends to lure me into a situation where I could be kidnapped.

Much as I wanted and needed to see Alice pay I couldn't contemplate killing Jake or allowing anyone else to do so for me. He didn't deserve that and it would make me no better than Alice or Aro.

So, Jake was safe, but I wondered if Alice knew me as well as she thought she did? Somehow, I doubted it or she wouldn't have stood meekly by and allowed the Volturi to kill Charlie. Carlisle might doubt my capability to do such a thing but I thought Alice would see it as just retribution.

The biggest stumbling block to my idea was Alice's ability to see the future. How could I fool her into seeing Jakes murder when in reality he was safe? I needed help with this. First, though, I wanted to know what the situation in Forks really was and as I couldn't visit that meant a call to Jake or Carlisle and as I had no wish for Alice to overhear any of my conversations I decided to call Billy instead. He was the only other person I felt able to speak to who knew I was still alive and I wasn't sure I could trust Jake where Alice was concerned.

I was surprised when Jake answered, after all, I was under the impression that he was no longer welcome on the reservation.

"Bella"

"Jake!"

"Bella, I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for what happened. For what Alice did. Please believe me when I tell you that I didn't know what she was doing until it was all over."

"I believe you, Jake. But why are you at Billy's? I thought you weren't welcome."

"Oh, of course, you don't know, do you? Billy passed away a few days ago. We're just back from the funeral."

I was staggered to hear this, Billy dead? tHen it hit me, had he too been murdered?

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was ill. It was an illness, wasn't it? Not an accident or something?"

"It was a heart attack. I wasn't here when it happened. He was all alone, Bella."

"I'm so sorry Jake. Are you staying on at the Reservation? It must be hard for you without…"

"Just for a few days then I have to go find Alice. She left me."

Things just seemed to get worse and worse for him.

"Left you? How? Why?"

"I guess she was ashamed of what she'd done. We argued and then I left her to grab my stuff from home. We were going to leave before you got back. I have to do all I can to protect Alice, Bella. I hope you can understand that. That's how I found out about Billy. Then when I rang to tell her the news Carlisle informed me that she was gone."

"I would tell you that you're better off without her but I guess there's no point. I warn you that I'm going to be looking for her too, Jake. She's responsible for Charlie's murder and I can't forgive her for that."

"I know. So I guess that means we're on opposite sides again eh?"

"Yes. It does. Look, Jake, I'll call you again in a few days. Hopefully, things will have settled down a little by then. And again, I'm truly sorry about Billy."

I put the phone down feeling truly sorry for Jake. He and Billy had been so close until he got tied up with Alice. Now, there would be no chance to mend fences with his dad, it was too late.

Suddenly the shock of Jake's news truly hit me and I rushed into the bathroom, sick to my stomach.

When I came back out I found Jasper waiting for me looking extremely concerned.

"Are you OK, Bella? What happened?"

I shrugged, "Sorry, just bad news."

"Not more. What now?"

I told him all about my conversation with Jake and although Billy's death meant little to Jasper he did understand how much it had affected me coming so closely on the heels of Charlie's.

"I take it all plans are on hold for now then?"

I nodded, "I said I'd speak to Jake again in a few days. There's no rush, Alice can run but she can't hide forever."

Peter and Charlotte arrived back at this point and Jasper filled them in. Peter, of course, couldn't give a damn about Billy Black but Charlotte did warn him to keep his opinions to himself seeing how much they were hurting me. After all, Billy had been Charlie's best friend and like an Uncle to me, as I grew up, especially before the accident that had confined him to a wheelchair,

"So, how long do we give dog boy? A week? A month? A year? You're never going to be happy until this is over with, Bella. And that means Alice Cullen in her grave. Let me go hunt her down. I can even bring you a souvenir if you like."

I shook my head, "No, I want to see the pain and fear on her face before she dies."

"OK. So, what's your plan? Or is it still a secret?"

"No, It wouldn't be fair to keep you in the dark but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

Peter groaned, "I already don't, but that won't stop you so go on, enlighten us."

"I need a way of tricking Alice's visions first."

"I'm not sure what you mean. How about you Major?"

Jasper shook his head but motioned for me to go on.

"Well, is it possible to trick her into believing something is true even if she hasn't seen it?"

I saw understanding dawn in Jasper's eyes.

"You mean Jake's death?"

Peter sat up more upright at this.

"You're going to kill dog boy? Now you're talking."

"No stupid. Bella said she wants Alice to think Jake is dead when he's not. Listen."

Peter scowled at Charlotte then rolled his eyes.

"I'm beginning to wish you really had turned into a vampire. You might start thinking straight then."

Jasper nodded slowly.

"It's the only way to make her pay for Charlie, for her to think she's lost her mate, but I know you would never really kill Jake."

Peter thrust his hand into the air like an eager schoolboy.

"I'll do it. I don't have any qualms. Leave it to me, Bella."

Both Charlotte and Jasper told him to shut up. Then she turned to me.

"Actually, Bella. I think you're looking at it from the wrong end. Alice can't see Jake's future, it's obscured from her. She can only see him as he appears in her own future and if she believes he's dead then he won't appear in her future."

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that."

"But it can't be you who appears to kill him, Bella."

I frowned at Jaspers words, "Why not? That would be just."

He shook his head.

"She'd never believe you'd kill Jake, whatever the reason. But she'd believe it of me or Peter."

I considered this biting my lip and feeling tense and queasy again. He was right of course, whatever Jake did, short of endangering Jasper's life. I would always be unable to kill my one time best friend.

"OK, Then you and Peter, but I get Alice."

"About fucking time I got in on the act," Peter mumbled and heard a muffled thud as Charlotte hit him in warning.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Just shut up and listen for a change."

"I was listening, that's how I knew to comment. I don't have to like it, virtual reality murder sounds dull and uninteresting but if it's what Bella wants…"

"It is, Peter."

"Then that's what Bella gets."

I couldn't help smiling at Peter but I understood his fears, was I being too lenient and letting my heart overrule my head? Would things be different if I was a vampire? Somehow I just couldn't bring myself to wish anyone else dead.

**Jasper**

Bella would always have a soft spot for the wolf boy and much as I would like to rearrange his limbs for putting her in danger when she was kidnapped I did understand he'd been duped. So, for her sake, I was willing to give him a get out of jail free card, just the one mind.

Alice was more of a problem as far as I was concerned. She deserved to die, no question. However, Bella wouldn't allow that either because to kill Alice would be to kill Jake. As far as I was concerned Alice was a very lucky woman because by agreeing to Bella's way or no way I had agreed to Alice's continued existence and that grieved me.

**Bella**

I knew Jasper was thinking the problem through and he wasn't happy with his conclusion, but he had agreed to do it my way. While I agreed with him that Alice Cullen deserved to die for what she'd done I just couldn't do that to Jake. Pain was all I could inflict on Alice under the circumstances so I would have to be content with that and hope that Charlie would understand.

Whenever I thought of my Dad it brought a lump to my throat. He'd died for such a petty thing, as a distraction. It was so unfair, he should have been here to see me happy in my new life with Jasper. He should have been coming to our house to visit. To hunt with Jasper and Peter, to sit and talk and laugh. I should have had years more of memories with him, but she'd taken all that from me and bitterness welled up.

Stress was playing havoc with my weak human constitution and I felt my stomach turn over. My hands were shaking and I excused myself quickly, running through to the bathroom where I sank to the floor feeling wretched. Tears welled from my eyes as I thought about the terrible fate that had befallen my poor father.

I closed my eyes speaking his name very softly.

"Dad. I wish you were here with me. I miss you so much."

Suddenly the strangest sensation enveloped me. It felt like ghostly arms wrapped around me and I felt a sense of deep affection and belonging. Could it be? Was he here with me right now, helping me through this terrible sorrow?

A knock on the door made me jump and the feeling faded leaving me suddenly alone once more, but as Jasper called my name I felt it again. A ghost of a touch and suddenly I understood everything.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two **

**Jasper**

Bella seemed more relaxed and happier now, although I knew she was still grieving for Charlie. Perhaps she was slowly coming to terms with her loss knowing that she was about to get her revenge on Alice. There was someone else who needed to be dealt with too, but for now, he could wait. I had spoken to Peter about it and he and Charlotte promised to discover his whereabouts while I accompanied Bella on her mission. She had spoken to Jake earlier setting the ball in motion while I listened in. I wanted no surprises at this stage of the game.

"Bella. I'd just about given up on you. I'm leaving Forks tomorrow evening and I thought I'd miss you."

"I'm sorry, Jake. Something came up. Can we meet? I want to talk to you face to face, please."

He hesitated surprised by her request.

"OK. Where? I'll be at the Cullen house in the morning, but I guess you won't want to come back to Forks."

"No. Could we meet in Port Angeles? I can be there by lunchtime tomorrow. I wouldn't ask but it's important."

"No problem. Whereabouts?"

"At the Speedy Motel on the edge of town. It has to be just you and me. No Sam, no Jasper. Just the two of us."

"Sure, Bella. I know I can trust you. See you there at lunchtime tomorrow."

When she put the phone down I stared at her.

"In what universe do you think I would allow you to meet Jake alone, Bella?"

She smiled touching my cheek gently.

"Jasper, I'll be fine. Jake wouldn't hurt me. Besides, don't forget I have my gift. It's important that I speak to Jake on my own. He's not going to listen to me if he's keeping an eye on you at the same time."

"You stay within hearing distance and if I get any sign of trouble I'll be there in a second."

She nodded, "OK, if that's what you want, but you have to stay out of sight. If he senses you're there he's going to think I lied to him."

"What I want is to keep you locked away somewhere safe until I can work out how to turn you into a vampire. I won't feel comfortable until you're indestructible."

Her laughter lit up her face, making her even more beautiful if that was possible.

**Bella**

We drove to Port Angeles from SeaTac and Jasper dropped me off at the motel then went to park out of sight but close enough to hear everything that was said. He would also be keeping an eye out for any wolves who might accompany Jake even though I knew he wouldn't find any.

Jake arrived soon after we did and I recognized his huge frame with a twinge of regret for a friendship that was damaged beyond repair through no fault of ours.

He managed a wan smile when he saw me, but his eyes were full of pain and loss. Feelings I understood only too well these days.

As I opened the door of the room to greet him he came over and hugged me, not appearing to mind the leech stink as he'd always called it. I guessed Alice had done one good thing in making him immune to the smell of vampires.

"Bella you're looking good. Still human too."

"For now, Jake, but don't get all excited. I still plan on becoming a vampire. You're looking good too. I'm so sorry about Billy."

"Yeah well, you know all about grief, Bella. I'm sorry about Charlie. He didn't deserve to die like that, at least Billy went peacefully."

I felt a sudden twinge of sadness and struggled to shrug it off. Not now, there would be time for that later. For now, I needed to concentrate.

"Let's not talk about that now, Jake. It still hurts too much. I asked to meet you because I need to discuss Alice and her punishment."

He became wary, "I don't know where she is Bella and I'm not going to help you hurt her. Surely you can understand that."

"I don't expect you to give her up but I am hoping you'll help me to teach her lesson."

"Oh, come on, Bella. You know I can't do that."

I stared him straight in the eye.

"Jake, you need to listen to me very carefully. The others want her dead and if not for our friendship I would agree. The only reason she's still alive is because I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt. I do want her to hurt though. To know what it's like to lose someone she loves, and I need your help to do it without anyone else getting killed. You know what will happen if Jasper and Peter get their way, don't you? Alice will die slowly and painfully. I'm trying to save you from a world of pain."

He nodded, sighing heavily, and leaned back against the wall.

"I appreciate that Bella. I really do. What do you need from me?"

Relieved that he understood just how precarious Alice's position was right now I relaxed slightly.

"I need you to die, Jake."

He straightened up staring at me uncomprehendingly.

"What? You just said you wanted to make sure no one else got hurt. Is this some kind of trap?"

I shook my head and continued quickly.

"You have to die Jake. Not for real, but you have to appear to die. Alice has to believe that she's really lost you. Isn't that preferable to really losing you?"

He shrugged, still looking suspicious.

"I guess if you put it like that...but what's the plan?"

I outlined my idea and he listened in silence then agreed, albeit reluctantly. He didn't like it, he wasn't going to like anything that hurt Alice, but I think he appreciated that it was a lot better than the alternative.

"What are the Cullens doing now?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"They're getting ready to leave. Esme thinks if they move away then Edward will come home. She's given up on Alice after what happened to Charlie and I think Alice burned her boats with just about everyone else. She can't go to the Volturi even if she wanted to because of me and we aren't welcome on the Res. I guess we'll just have to become a pair of nomad misfits."

"I'm sorry she's ruined your life too, Jake, but don't expect me to feel sorry for her."

He shrugged again, smiling despite himself.

"What can I say, Bella? I love her."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Jake, I have to go now. I'll be in touch again soon and once again I'm very sorry about Billy."

Jake had barely disappeared from sight when Jasper appeared at my side.

"That went better than I expected, but I guess he had little choice. I still think it's a mistake allowing her to live but it's your show."

"Thank you for trusting me."

"Well, I guess if wolf boy can trust you then I can hardly do less."

**Jasper**

I was just relieved that Jake was gone. Knowing he was so close to Bella had made me very uneasy. She was so vulnerable especially shut in a small room with a shapeshifter.

I was puzzled at the feeling of guilt that radiated from Bella when I uttered those words and I stared at her frowning. She gestured to me.

"Maybe you should come inside, Jasper. We need to talk."

"OK."

I was becoming concerned as I followed Bella inside. She was tense and sat perched on the edge of the bed indicating for me to sit in the chair opposite instead of beside her as normal.

I sat down tensing myself for what was to come, it was the first time I had ever felt uneasy in her company since we had first met.

She stared at me worrying her lip but saying nothing.

"Bella, I'm now officially worried. What the hell is going on? Talk to me. What's wrong?"

After sighing, she seemed to pull herself together, but she refused to look at me as she began to speak.

"Jasper. I really don't know how you are going to feel about this. I only just worked it out for myself so please don't be mad at me for keeping it from you. I didn't think you'd let me meet Jake if you knew and that's why I didn't tell you earlier."

"Tell me what?"

"Before I tell you I need you to promise me that it will make no difference. That you won't try to stop me finishing this business with Alice."

"How can I promise when I don't know what in hell you're talking about?"

"Please, Jasper. Trust me. You did it before, please do it again."

"I don't like this, Bella."

"I understand that, but I need you to trust me just once more."

I hesitated but finally nodded, "OK. I promise."

She smiled at me looking relieved.

"Thank you, Jasper. I figured out what Marcus meant."

"Marcus? Do you mean about why you never turned? How? I mean… What stopped it from working?"

Her smile broadened, a genuine sense of joy flooding her face.

"It was like he said. Self-preservation but not mine. Somehow he knew. When we made love we created a new life. It's our baby, the baby prevented me from becoming a vampire in order to save its own life or it used my gift against me. We're going to have a baby, Jasper."

I stared at her in disbelief. A baby? How was that even possible?

I slid off my seat and fell to my knees in front of her taking her hands in mine.

"A baby? Are you sure?"

She nodded, grinning broadly.

"I felt it yesterday. It was like I'd lost Charlie, but there was someone new to fill that aching void."

I swallowed convulsively, lost for words. A baby? Then it hit me, Bella was pregnant with my baby. A vampire's baby.

I shook my head as my chest filled with a choking dread.

"No, you can't be, Bella. Tell me this isn't true."

The smile faded from her face and she tensed.

"I thought… I thought you'd be happy, Jasper. What's wrong?"

I shook my head more emphatically.

"No, Bella. I've seen this before and trust me, it never ends well. I won't lose you, not like this."

"You won't lose me, Jasper. I can do this, we can do this together. Think about it, a baby of our own."

I stared at her, didn't she understand what she was saying? What this meant for her?

"Bella, listen to me. Human women can't carry vampire children. Their bodies aren't strong enough. That baby inside you will rip you to pieces when it's born if it doesn't kill you before then."

She shook her head firmly, unwilling to believe me.

"No. I don't believe that. This baby loves us and it would never hurt you or me."

I stared at her seeing the determination in her eyes and knowing that whatever I said she was determined to go through with this pregnancy. I don't think I had ever loved her as much as I did at that moment or been so terrified for her safety.

"You really believe that?"

"Yes, I do. I can feel the baby and its love and I know we can do this."

I sighed.

"I pray you're right Bella because I couldn't bear to lose you. But about that promise, you insisted I made.."

She shook her head stubbornly.

"No, that was binding."

"Bella. I can't let you confront Alice. Not now."

"Yes, you can. You promised and I'll be fine. In the meantime, please don't tell anyone else until this is over. I want to concentrate on Alice and then once she's learned her lesson we can concentrate on our own family. There's plenty of time to get ready for our new addition."

"Bella, you know nothing about a hybrid pregnancy. They develop faster than human ones, much faster, and you are going to find it hard enough to carry this baby without worrying about anything else."

She grinned, "Listen to you, baby expert. I guess we'd better get this over with in that case. I just wish Charlie could be here to welcome his grandchild into the world."

I closed my eyes blowing out my cheeks as I realized there was something else she needed to be told.

"I guess I should probably tell you that I sent Peter and Charlotte to locate Edward. He told Aro about your gift and put you in danger too."

She opened her mouth to protest but I held up a hand to forestall her.

"And before you say it, no, I will not kill him. Which is not to say that he's not going to wish that I had."

She slipped off the bed and wrapped her arms around me laying her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, darling. I just don't think it would be a good idea to bring a baby into the world with more blood on our hands."

I agreed. My world had just shifted on its axis and Bella and the baby were now the only things that mattered to me. Just when I thought things had settled down they had, in reality, become even more complicated.

"Don't you think you should talk to Carlisle? He is a doctor after all."

"Do you think he knows anything about hybrid births, Jasper?"

"Well, he can't know any less than we do and I'd feel better if there was a doctor involved. You are still human remember."

She pulled a face.

"We'll see. Once the business with Alice is over, maybe. I'd rather talk to Charlotte if that would make you feel better. She had lots of siblings and helped her mom out with the babies. She told me about it once."

It was a poor substitute for proper medical training but having someone who knew even a little was better than struggling in the dark which is what Bella and I would be doing. I just wished I could vanquish from my brain the memories of the couple of vampire hybrid births I had witnessed. I wasn't going to allow that to happen to Bella if I had to remove the baby myself!

**Sorry for erratic posting but I have an eye problem that makes using the computer difficult for now. I will post as and when I can. Love Jules xx**


	63. Chapter 63

**Many apologies for my long and silent absence but I've been ill and am still recovering so chapters will be slower to arrive in your inboxes. Hopefully, things will speed up over the next few weeks. Love Jules x**

**Chapter Sixty Three**

**Alice**

This was turning out to be a lot harder than I had imagined. Once I was separated from Jake I could see more clearly although still not him. His future was even more obscured. It hadn't occurred to me that being away from Jake would cause me so many problems but it did. I missed him so much, his touch, his voice, his hot body pressed against my cold one and I knew it would be impossible to stay away from him for long.

Unfortunately, I had burned so many bridges with my actions. We would find no refuge in my world or his, which meant becoming nomads. That was not something I ever wanted and not something I could ever get used to again but what were the alternatives? What was I going to do?

With a feeling of dread, I turned back towards Forks and Jake, knowing that whatever I'd done to him he would still be waiting patiently for my return.

**Jake**

While I could never countenance Alice being harmed physically I was forced to admit that Bella's proposal was more than generous and I was grateful that it was she who was making the decisions. I knew neither Jasper or Peter would have batted an eyelid at the thought of killing my mate for what she'd done.

When Bella contacted me with the details I understood the irony of her plan. I just hoped Alice would be fooled by it because if she wasn't then I didn't know if I could keep her safe from more permanent retribution.

I went into hiding leaving my beloved motorbike to be discovered smashed and on fire in a canyon near the reservation. I didn't ask who procured the body that burned in my place or who he had been. Maybe I was responsible for the death of an innocent. If so then I would gladly carry the burden. It would be a small price to pay for Alice's safety.

We had no idea if Alice was monitoring my future or if she could see anything related to me. Sam, the pack, and the elders owed Bella big time and as a result, agreed that I could remain in hiding on the reservation where Alice would be unable to see me even if her visions cleared.

It was strange living once more in the old house with all its memories of my life growing up with my sisters and Billy. Now all that remained were a few photographs that Rachel and the others had left behind and Billy's wheelchair standing unoccupied in a corner. A painful reminder if one was necessary, of all I had lost.

Maybe it was as well that Billy wasn't here to see this. My banishment from the tribe and guilt at being responsible if only a very small way for Charlie's death would have been too much shame for him to bear. It was probably what caused his heart attack in the first place.

It was now in Bella's hands how long I would be forced to remain hidden. I would keep my side of the bargain despite the pain it caused me. There was no other acceptable way out of this.

**Alice**

As I skirted the border of the reservation on my way to the place I had once called home I saw a car parked up on the side of the road and recognized the two figures standing beside it.

I considered turning around and retracing my route but I knew I couldn't hide from them for long. I had ensured that they were too well motivated to allow me to escape. I just wished Jake was here at my side, I would feel much braver then. Thinking was difficult so close to the reservation which is why I hadn't seen my enemies waiting for me. I presumed that the wolves would be around guarding the treaty line and only too happy to watch me get my just desserts.

I struggled to see my future but I couldn't find Jake anywhere in it. He seemed to have disappeared into thin air and that made me feel increasingly uneasy.

I pulled up at the side of the road and taking a steadying breath I got out slowly, never taking my eyes from Bella and the Major who continued to watch me without moving.

With a great effort, I managed a bright smile. If I was about to meet my death then I wouldn't allow my enemies to see how frightened I really was. I wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

"Well. What a reception party, I'm honored. Is this where I'm supposed to beg for my life while you two stand to laugh and then rip me to pieces?"

Neither spoke making me feel even more nervous.

"No? Sorry, I don't do object groveling. So, if you're here to kill me then go ahead and get it over with. I don't regret anything I did."

**Bella**

I watched as Alice tried to run through her possible futures and work out what was going on and why we were here waiting for her.

As it was, Jasper was here only for color, and that at his insistence. This was my show and I was looking forward to the moment when it crossed her mind that Jake didn't appear anywhere in her future.

She closed her eyes frowning and I saw the panic flit across her face before she opened them wide and gave a little cry of distress.

"Oh, no. You wouldn't, Bella. You couldn't. Where's Jake?"

Jasper pushed off from the hood of the car with a steely look on his face.

"Good question, Alice. Good luck with working out the answer."

He turned and kissed me before jogging off into the trees, his part played. He wouldn't be far away, but he was showing me that he trusted I could pull this off alone.

Alice stared at me beseechingly.

"Bella, you couldn't hurt Jake. He's your friend, you love him."

"You're right, Alice. I couldn't."

Relief flitted across her face.

"So where is he? I can't see him."

"Strangely enough I can't see Charlie either."

"Look, I never meant for Charlie to get killed, that's not how it was supposed to go down and it's not as if I killed him myself."

"I'm sure you didn't. I don't suppose you meant any harm at all. Bringing the Volturi in was just a bit of a joke, was it? I bet Aro was cracking his sides with laughter when you told him how to get his hands on me."

"Bella, please. I never meant for Charlie to die. Don't hurt Jake, it wasn't his fault. He didn't know anything about any of it."

"No? Neither did Charlie. He was just happy that his daughter had found the love of her life. He'd even given us his blessing and walked me down the aisle. He was looking forward to many more years with his daughter and her husband. It's strange how things just don't work out the way you want them to."

Her eyes went wider and venom pooled in them.

"Where is he, Bella? What have you done to Jake?"

"Me? Nothing. As you so rightly pointed out, I couldn't hurt my friend. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for my husband or his friends. They were pretty upset on my behalf, Alice. It would appear that we've both lost someone dear to us, haven't we? And it hurts like a bitch when that person is someone you love with all your heart."

**Alice**

I didn't want to believe that something had happened to Jake and if Bella had tried to tell me she killed him I wouldn't have. However, it was only too likely with the Major and Peter in control of the situation. Would she be able to stop them if indeed she had wanted to? Or was this her way of getting revenge without getting her own hands dirty?

My insides tied in knots, my head hurt, and my hands started to shake. How was I supposed to go on without the love of my life? How could Jake be gone and I saw nothing? My world had just ended and the pain in my chest exploded outwards knocking me to the ground as the sobs started deep in my chest.

I choked out the grief I could not release with tears.  
"Jake! I'm so sorry. Bella, it was all me, not Jake. He shouldn't have to pay for what I did, it's not fair."

"Whoever told you that life was fair, Alice? Presumably, the same person who told Charlie and me that same thing. You destroyed so many lives with your little schemes and for what? In the end, all you accomplished was to destroy yourself and everyone around you. Did you know that Jake lost his father the day you ran away? That he needed you, but you were too busy scheming and trying to wriggle out of your responsibilities to care?"

I stared at her shocked by her words.

"Billy? Billy is dead? How? Did you…?"

Bella looked genuinely angry at my insinuation.

"How dare you, Alice. Don't you dare try to paint us as black-hearted as yourself. No, Billy had a heart attack and died all alone. Jake was too busy watching your back for you when it happened. I guess he was ready to run away with you, to abandon Billy to keep the woman he loved from harm. Don't you think he deserved better?"

I couldn't answer her for the sorrow that filled my heart. I loved Jake with every fiber of my being, but I'd taken him for granted and now he'd been taken from me.

I struggled to my feet, a fit of slow anger igniting inside me.

"What makes the Major's act any better than mine, Bella? He killed an innocent man for something he had nothing to do with just to get back at someone else. The same accusation you leveled at me. He's a bigger monster than you seem to think I am."

"No Alice, I don't think, I know you're a monster. You've proved it over and over since I met you. I thought you were my friend, but everything you did, even down to helping me and Jasper get together all had its basis in providing something for you. I hope over the years you will come to realize there is more to life than what you personally can get out of it. You'll have all the time in the world to think about it."

I found myself unable to move for the crippling pain I felt, so I was forced to watch helplessly as the Major rejoined Bella and the two of them drove away without a backward glance. Never in my wildest dreams had I envisaged this outcome and I didn't know what to do next. Where should I go?

Finally pulling myself together I started the car and drove slowly to the house unsure of my welcome but hoping that Esme would take pity on me under the circumstances.

She didn't look welcoming when she answered the door, but I think my expression touched her enough to invite me in. We were alone in the house which was a relief, I don't think I could have faced everyone as I told my tragic story.

"So you see Esme, Jake is gone and I'm all alone. I don't know what to do. I never thought Bella would allow the Major to hurt Jake."

"Well, maybe you should have. Did you really think there would be no consequences to your actions? You set Charlie up to be murdered, Alice."

I shook my head, she just didn't understand! I tried to explain once more that I had done so to save everyone else but Esme was never going to see it in the same way.

"I don't know what to do next. I have nowhere to go."

"Of course you can stay here until you get sorted out, Alice but the family will never accept you back full time."

I stared at Esme in disbelief. She was going to throw me out? I had expected to find sanctuary here.

"We're leaving in a couple of weeks and you're welcome to stay until then. That should give you time to make alternative arrangements. Perhaps your friend Lizzie would take you in, or you could always go to Volterra. I know Aro would be more than happy to offer you a home there."

"Join the Volturi? I failed him, Esme. I can't see Aro offering me a seat on the council now, can you?"

She smiled coldly.

"No, I can't Alice, but then I rather doubt you deserve such an honor. A little humility might come in useful though."

Giving up on persuading her to help me any further I waited nervously for the others to return hoping I might receive a little more warmth from them.

Carlisle was first home and he greeted me more warmly, but when Esme told him what she had offered he agreed readily enough. There was to be no pleading for compassion from my father.

Rosalie, my best hope as she disliked Bella so much, was no better. In fact, she was even harder on me and Emmett flatly refused to speak to me at all, acting as if I no longer existed. It appeared pity for a woman who had just lost her mate was in short supply in the Cullen household.

**Esme**

I wished Alice had not come here looking for aid but she had and I couldn't turn her away just like that. However, I refused to become her shoulder to cry on. She needed to understand the gravity of her actions and their consequences. It was time she learned to stand on her own two feet.

I had been shocked that Bella and her friends had gone so far as to murder Jake but it seems that's just what they had done and Alice would have to come to terms with the full horror of her situation.

Carlisle explained what he had heard of Jake's death, the same kind of 'accident' that had supposedly claimed Bella's life and for a second I wondered if perhaps this too was a cover story but Carlisle explained that he had seen the autopsy report, including the DNA match to Billy Black.

On the day of Jake's funeral, I accompanied Alice to the treaty boundary where we stood together in silence. The Quileutes had refused her permission to attend the service or to send a floral tribute so this was all we could do to mark his passing.

I think Alice half expected, or at least prayed, that it was all a bluff and that Jake would appear through the falling rain, but if so she was to be disappointed.

The next day Emily dropped off Jake's few belongings at the clinic for Carlisle to pass on to Alice as his sisters had refused them. There wasn't much, a few CD's, some tools, photographs of Jake and Alice and Jake and Billy, a few hundred dollars, and his leather jacket.

Alice went through the cardboard box in silence taking out only the photographs which she put carefully into her bag and the jacket. The rest she left for Carlisle to deal with.

"Use the money at the clinic or give it to charity, I don't care."

Then she prepared to leave.

"Take care, Alice."

She nodded, her face impassive but her eyes full of pain and I wondered if she would survive the agony of her loss. I suppose I could have asked her to keep in touch but the words just wouldn't come.

Instead, Carlisle joined me on the porch draping an arm over my shoulder as we watched Alice drive away.

"Alice is stronger than you think, Esme. She'll survive although I doubt she will ever be the same again."

I nodded and turning we walked back into the house. I hoped Edward would join us once we got settled into our new home in Albany, but even that was not guaranteed. He had already called Carlisle to ask if he would intervene on his behalf with Bella. He was terrified because he knew the Major's friends were tracking him. They knew he had informed Aro of Bella's gift and I wondered if he would survive this or join Jake in the great beyond. Thank God I still had Rosalie and Emmett!


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**Aro**

I was busy when the call came through from Marta in reception telling me that Edward Cullen was on the line and wished to speak to me. I suppose I had expected to hear from him sooner or later. His biggest problem was his impulsiveness. It had gotten him into trouble before and no doubt would again if he survived and I smiled as I told her to put him through sure that I knew why he was calling.

"Edward. How good to hear from you again. Do you have something for me?"

"No. I was hoping that perhaps you can help me this time, Aro."

"Very well. Let's see. What is it that you think I may be able to do for you?"

"I.. I'm in danger Aro. As a result of the information I gave you regarding Bella Swan."

"Let's be quite clear about this. You were in danger the moment you became acquainted with Bella Swan. Mainly because you broke our law by allowing her to discover our secret. I was however gracious enough to excuse your transgression because you offered me some interesting information. I thought you understood that."

"Yes, of course. The trouble is that the Major discovered I told you about her gift and now he and his friends are tracking me. I think they intend killing me, they've already murdered Alice's mate."

"To my knowledge, Alice Cullen has no mate. Are you referring to the guardian she allowed herself to become attached to? If so then I would see that as the Major doing her a favor. However, I can see how such knowledge might cause you to feel vulnerable. What is it you are asking of me?"

"I was wondering if you could call them off."

"I'm sorry? You seem to be under the misapprehension that I have some influence over the Major's actions. If so, you are mistaken. Besides, your quarrel is with him. It has nothing to do with me and I doubt he would be willing to oblige me in this matter."

"Then could you offer me a place of sanctuary? Even the Major wouldn't be foolish enough to reach into Volterra to get me."

"Sanctuary? Edward, you are confusing us with a church. You are always welcome in Volterra, but you know that. Come of your own free will and you will be welcomed with open arms."

"For as long as I need to stay?"

"Ah, I feel that perhaps we should have a contract of employment. We would offer you a refuge in exchange for a fixed period of employment."

He hesitated but what choice did he have? I may have lost my chance of gathering Bella and the Major for the guard, but it would appear I had a second chance of salvaging something from the situation.

Edward sounded wary now, but still desperate.

"A contract? For how long?"

"Oh. I'm not an unreasonable man, Edward. Shall we say ten years to begin with?"

I could almost hear his sigh of relief, what had he expected? Indentured servitude for centuries?

"Ten years? Very well, I accept."

"Good, I look forward to greeting you, but there is just one small thing I would like from you first."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Alice. It would be better for everyone if she was to accompany you here. Safer for her obviously and I could help her with the pain of her loss."

"You want me to ask Alice to accompany me?"

"Will that be a problem, Edward?"

"No. I mean I can ask her, but she's always been against joining the Volturi."

"As have you, but circumstances change. It would be far easier for me to persuade my brothers to accept you here if you arrived with a gift. A small token of your appreciation."

He understood my meaning yet still he hesitated.

"I'll do my best Aro, of course. However, if I am unable to persuade her to accompany me is that going to prevent me from joining you?"

"Let's just say it would oil the wheels. Of course, if you should learn anything interesting about our mutual friends that would be most welcome also."

It was clear that he understood me. Bring with you Alice and information on Bella and her friends if you really want our protection.

**Bella**

I wasn't sure how long I wanted Alice to suffer and I understood her pain would be mirrored by Jake's, but for now, they could both feel the agony that I had. There were more important things in my life at present.

When Peter and Charlotte returned with news on Edward it took my mind off other things.

"He's trying to get a safe billet in Volterra from what I heard. Running to good old Uncle Aro, but it's not quite as easy as he thought."

"I'll bet. What does Aro want in return?"

"That's not entirely clear. Alice Cullen probably."

My ears pricked up at that, Aro wanted Alice? She had always made it clear she hated the idea of joining the Volturi, but would she change her mind now she felt that she had nothing left to live for?

I turned to Jasper, "Do you think Alice would feel better in Volterra?"

He shook his head.

"No. I don't think anything would stop the pain of losing Jake. It might even make her more miserable. She told you that she hated the Volturi and don't forget she already failed Aro once. He's not going to give her what she would want or expect, power and status."

I shrugged, "Well then, let's just wait and see what she decides to do. I can't concentrate on her any longer, it's just a waste of time now I have her just where I want her."

Jasper smiled at me and Charlotte noticed. She watched us closely for a few minutes then coughed.

"I get the feeling that I'm missing something."

"Do you? Sorry, Charlotte."

Much as I wanted to tell our friends the good news I also wanted to keep it a secret for a little longer and Jasper was content to go along with this as long as I was healthy and happy. I guess I just felt that saying it out loud to anyone else might risk something bad happening.

Jasper had already begun to fuss over me though, making sure I ate regularly and got plenty of rest and after a few more days witnessing this Charlotte drew me to one side while the guys were out mending a perimeter fence.

"Bella. Are you sick? You look a little paler than usual and the Major is fussing over you like a mother hen. I know you don't want anything to do with the Cullens but there is a doctor in town here and from what I've heard he's supposed to be pretty good. I mean it might be a delayed reaction to Charlie's death or even a lingering problem from the overdose you took. I know you're stronger since the Major tried to change you but there's no point in taking chances. Not until you can work out why the transformation didn't take."

I smiled at her, aware that the cat was about to be released from the bag at last.

"I'm fine, Charlotte. Really."

She eyed me uncertainly.

"Bella, I really didn't want to say anything but Peter and I are genuinely worried about you. I mean you look, well, please don't take this the wrong way but you are putting on weight and that's just not you. Do you have a stomach problem?"

I couldn't help laughing at the look of concern on Charlotte's face.

"Bless you for your concern Charlotte but I can assure you that I'm not ill. We didn't want to say anything too soon for fear of jinxing things but… Jasper and I are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

She stared at me open-mouthed then beamed in delight.

"A baby? Oh, Bella, you must be so excited, the Major too."

It was such a relief to have someone to talk to other than Jasper, especially as I was hoping Charlotte might be my support. When I asked her I could see how touched she was by the question.

"Of course, Bella. Although my own experience is limited to helping my mom give birth and that was a very long time ago. Things have improved a lot since then. Wouldn't you be better off with someone who has some real medical training?"

"You mean like Carlisle? No way and I can hardly sign up with an obstetrician. I doubt they know any more about hybrid births than we do."

Her face fell a little on hearing this.

"I hadn't thought about that, Bella. I mean, how dangerous is it to carry a part vampire baby? Aren't you worried?"

I shook my head explaining how the baby had already stopped me from becoming a vampire so I could carry it.

"I know it will look after me, Charlotte and please, don't say too much in front of Jasper. He's nervous enough about this as it is."

Peter, with his impeccable sense of timing, chose this moment to join us.

"Nervous about what? I get the feeling I'm missing something."

Charlotte glanced at me and I nodded.

"Bella's going to have a baby, Peter. Isn't that wonderful?"

Peter, never usually lost for words, just stared at me then turned on his heels and left the room yelling for Jasper.

**Jasper**

I could hear Peter yelling and my first thought was that something was wrong with Bella. It was my constant companion, fear that something would go wrong with this pregnancy and I rushed back from the furthest pasture.

"What's wrong? Is it Bella?"

He stood, hands on hips, glaring at me and I stopped in my tracks.

"Are you out of your tiny mind, Major? What the fuck were you thinking?"

I stared at him having no idea what he was referring to.

"I'm sorry, Peter? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bella, she's pregnant. When were you gonna tell me? I thought you loved her."

"What? I do, you know that. We were just waiting until we were sure everything was going OK."

"Going OK? When exactly does a hybrid pregnancy go OK, Major? Have you forgotten how that ends? Because I certainly haven't."

I nodded, suddenly understanding his attitude.

"Peter, I know what you're thinking about and yes I was worried, but Bella is convinced that she can do this and I trust her instincts."

"You what? Now, either you forgot what we saw in Mexico or your brain got fried in Volterra. You know there is no way Bella can carry that baby and even if by some miracle she did then she sure as hell won't survive giving birth."

"That's why she was going to ask Charlotte to help her. If necessary we'll deliver the baby by C section."

"C what? Major do you have the faintest idea what you're talking about? Neither of us has a medical degree and Charlotte isn't a fucking midwife. Why don't you take her to Dr Death? I guess because you know exactly what he'll say."

"Because she doesn't trust Carlisle Cullen and neither do I, but we do trust you and Charlotte. Now, are you finished? Do you want us out of here or are you gonna help?"

Peter stood there his fists clenching and unclenching and I did understand what he was saying and how frightened he was because I had felt the same way when Bella first told me.

There was something about Bella that made me believe she could do this and I needed Peter to understand that. I needed my friends right now and so did she, but all I could do was stare him out.

I knew the moment he made his decision because his fists relaxed and he shook his head in frustration.

"Major, you are one crazy fucking son of a bitch but where are you gonna go for help if we throw your sorry asses out? OK, I'm in, but if this goes tits up I hope you remember what I said."

"I will and thank you, Peter."

"Don't thank me. Just pray this goes the way you expect. How far gone is she?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, a couple of month's, but we both know this can happen real quick once it starts."

"A couple of months? Then I'd say we don't have more than a few weeks more. Fuck me, things are never boring with your lady around. I guess taking Edward out is off the table for now?"

I nodded, "Yes, but let's keep tabs on him, Alice, too."

He smiled, "So, every cloud has a silver lining. While Bella's preoccupied with incubating your little monster she doesn't have time to worry about the Cullen bitch or her wolf boy. They can just stew in their own juices for a bit longer. Who says there isn't a God?"

Peter was right, of course, and it wouldn't hurt Alice to suffer for a little longer. I always had my doubts that Bella would be able to keep the two apart for an extended period of time but maybe now…

Bella looked more relaxed when we got back. I could see that telling Charlotte had made life easier for her. Now she had someone else to talk babies with and I think a little more confidence knowing she had a friend who knew the mechanics of giving birth. This was all new to the rest of us except for the horrific memories from Mexico and that was not going to happen to Bella. I wouldn't allow it whatever action I would be forced to take.

Peter had been right about things speeding up suddenly. Within two weeks of telling him and Charlotte the news Bella had ballooned, but she looked radiant. It was as if pregnancy agreed with her. She was eating well and after a few trials and errors drinking some animal blood to keep the baby healthy. That had been Charlotte's idea when Bella began to flag and weaken.

As she pointed out, "If baby Whitlock can't get nourishment any other way then it's going to suck the life out of its host. If we offer it blood then it will get what it needs that way."

I thought Bella would be horrified but it seemed she was willing to do anything to keep our baby safe and healthy. Her first few sips made her violently sick but after that, when Peter warmed the blood up a little to make it more palatable she was able to tolerate it much better. I still thought it was one hell of a sacrifice to be making, I wasn't sure I could have stepped up as Bella did.

We were nervous that Aro might hear the latest news but according to Peter's friend who was watching Aro, Edward, and Alice for us he was more interested in them. It seems Edward had gotten wind of our interest in him and asked Aro for sanctuary, but the wily Volturi had made a stipulation. That Edward persuade Alce to accompany him and that wasn't going to be easy. I wanted to get to Edward first, but not at the risk of drawing Volturi attention in our direction. If it meant leaving him alone then I could live with that and so could Bella.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five**

**Edward**

Tracking down Alice was easier than I had imagined it would be. Knowing that she'd never be made welcome by the family again I ran through my mind a list of her friends and there weren't many of those. For such a gregarious person she had surprisingly few. Deciding that her first choice would be Lizzie who, I discovered, lived in Alabama these days I was lucky enough to intercept my little sister on her way there.

She wasn't pleased to see me but recovered quickly and a smile replaced the scowl that had darkened her expression.

"What do you want, Edward? Have you come to gloat?"

"No, why would I think such a thing? Oh yes, I remember. You were responsible for Bella getting involved with the Major. Well, I moved on a long while ago so don't worry. Where are you going, Alice? What is it that you think Lizzie can do for you? Please don't tell me you intend to take up residence in a swamp with her? Hardly your scene I would have thought."

She glared at me, but I could see the sorrow in her eyes and suddenly I felt a momentary wave of pity for her. I had thought her relationship with Jacob Black was a joke, but it had been real enough to her.

"Just leave me alone, Edward. You know the Major and Bella will be hunting for you when they get the time. You should use your own wisely in finding a place to hide."

I frowned.

"I thought they were already looking for me. I've seen their friends sniffing around. Besides, I've already found myself a safe haven."

She burst out laughing, a bitter sound that twisted her features unpleasantly.

"Volterra? I wouldn't exactly call that a safe haven. You are aware that if Aro gets you there you'll never get free again."

I shook my head, she was just trying to rile me.

"You're wrong. He promised me a year, that's all."

Her eyes became hard, glittering like diamonds and filled with contempt.

"You fool. Don't believe everything that man tells you. If you're going to make a bargain with the devil then make sure you have a strong hand first."

I suddenly found myself trying to justify my actions to my sister.

"Look. I don't have a choice, it's Aro's way or death."

A calculating smile slowly lit up her face and she shook her head.

"Maybe not. I know he sent you to persuade me to join you but that's not going to happen Edward. I have my own plans for the future, but…. I might be willing to help you."

I frowned.

"You would? Why? How?"

"Because it helps me to get revenge without becoming involved directly. My life may be a mess but it's all I have and I don't intend spending the remainder of it running from the likes of Aro Volturi."

"I don't understand."

"Then read my thoughts, Edward. Then you can honestly say I never told you anything if asked."

Suddenly my sister's thoughts became crystal clear and I saw what she had seen. Bella was going to have a baby and I knew Aro would be very interested in that news. It was valuable knowledge in the right hands, my hands.

She smiled, "See? You can use that information however how you like, but I'd bargain with it unless you want to become a permanent member of the Volturi guard."

I frowned, fearing that Alice meant to end her life in her own way. She was in so much pain, how could she continue living in the depths of that blackness that I had sensed in her mind?

"Are you sure you won't come with me?"

She shook her head, "No. Now you should go, Edward."

I wished her luck and left, trying to decide how to use my new found information to its best advantage. This could be the key to power in the Volturi if used intelligently.

**Alice**

That had gotten rid of Edward and soon I would rid of the crippling pain I felt. I grieved at the thought of leaving Jake behind, but it was the only way I could continue and even so I would have to start over.

My future depended on persuading Lizzie to help me and that wouldn't be easy, but she was my best friend and she owed me her life. I'd saved her from collection by the Volturi years before with a timely warning so now she could use her powers of persuasion to influence her sister to help me.

I should have guessed that with all her contacts Lizzie had already heard about my trouble with the Major and my 'boyfriend' and was most concerned about her own safety when I finally appeared on her doorstep.

"Alice. Is he gonna follow you here? Because I don't want that kind of trouble. I don't need it and although we're friends I am not prepared to put my life on the line for you."

"He won't, he has other things on his mind and I'm not staying. I just need a favor. You heard about my mate Jake, so you also know the Major killed him out of spite to hurt me."

She nodded, her features softening a little.

"Yes, I heard and I'm sorry. It must have been a terrible blow for you although you're still here, so was he your mate? Really?"

I shrugged as venom pooled in my eyes.

"It feels like someone ripped out my heart Lizzie. The pain makes it almost impossible to think, so yes, he was and that's why I'm here."

She frowned, "What do you think I can do to help you, Alice? If he's dead he's dead. I can't bring back a corpse despite my reputation as a witch in some quarters."

"I know," I said a little sadly, " but I was hoping you might be able to persuade Hannah to help me."

Her features clouded over at the mention of her sister's name. I was one of the very few people who knew of Hannah's existence and even fewer who knew what she was capable of.

"Hannah? I don't understand. Besides, I don't know where she is."

I stared at her reproachfully, "Really Lizzie? Why would you lie to me? She's the only person who can help me. I refuse to allow Bella and the Major to end my life like this. I know what I did caused heartache for them but my intentions were good. What more can I say? I need Hannah to take away my pain and allow me to start over."

Lizzie hesitated before shrugging her shoulders.

"She may refuse, Alice. Hannah doesn't practice her gift very often, it's too dangerous."

"But you will ask her for me won't you, Lizzie? I really need your help here."

For an awful moment, I thought my friend was going to refuse. I knew how protective she was of her younger sister, but surely after all these years, our friendship meant something?

I waited what seemed like a lifetime before she nodded reluctantly.

"OK. I'll ask her."

She disappeared for an hour while I waited at her place impatiently, praying that Hannah would agree to help me. Her block would allow me to forget about Jake and survive. I hated the thought of losing my memories of him, but it was better than this constant pain that was slowly driving me insane.

When Lizzie finally reappeared she had good news.

"Hannah agreed. She'll meet us tomorrow in Marble City."

"Where?"

She smiled, "Never mind. It's not far Alice, but when you've met her you can't come back. We won't meet again my friend. I just hope this is what you really want."

I nodded. "It's my only chance of survival, Lizzie, but it doesn't have to stop us being friends, surely?"

She smiled a little sadly, "We'll see. For now, why don't you tell me all about this man of yours. I'm curious how you could possibly have fallen in love with a guardian."

I didn't want to talk about Jake, not even with Lizzie, but she told me it would be my last chance to think about him. I guess she was right unless I asked Hannah if I could remember in years to come when it was no longer so painful. Maybe fifty years down the road... or maybe not. Would it begin all over again then?

I didn't realize how many wonderful memories Jake and I had made over the short time we had been together and although each one was like a dagger through my frozen heart, in a way it was good to talk about him. It reminded me that life held more than this pit of black agony I was trapped within. Maybe I would find a new love once Jake had gone from my memories. I really hoped so, it had been magical to be loved like that.

We drove to Marble City which was actually a place called Sylacauga on the edge of the Talladega national forest early the next morning, but instead of parking in town Lizzie drove to a parking lot in the forest and pulled up beside a small dark blue compact where I recognized her sister Hannah waiting for us.

She looked nervous and checked with Lizzie that she had made sure no one had followed us before relaxing and finally acknowledging my presence.

I tried to put her mind at ease, she was so jittery.

"No one is looking for me, Hannah. The Volturi have lost interest and the Major has done his worst already. That's why I'm here. I really need your help."

Hannah sighed deeply staring into my face with her intense crimson eyes. She was just as I remembered her, young and pretty in a very classic way. Her fair ringlets, which wouldn't have looked out of place on Scarlett O'Hara, bobbed as she moved her head, and her lips, more vividly red than was normal, tightened.

"Alice. Do you understand what you are asking of me?"

I nodded smiling with what I hoped was more confidence than I felt.

"Yes. Lizzie told me that you can make people forget things or at least stop them from hurting and I need to forget about Jake. I can't bear the pain any longer."

She continued to stare at me for the longest time and then glanced over at her sister questioningly.

"You didn't tell her, did you, Lizzie?"

I frowned, "Tell me what?"

"If I take away your memories of this Jake they're gone for good. You can never retrieve them and if you were ever to see him again you wouldn't even recognize him."

I struggled to speak, almost overcome by my grief.

"There's no chance of that, Jake is dead."

"There's more too. If I do this for you then I'll take away other memories too. It's not precise. You'll lose most of the memories of the time you two were together."

I hesitated, but what did I have to lose now but the crippling pain?

"I don't care. Just do it please, Hannah."

"Alice. Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive Hannah. Please."

"Very well. At least you won't regret this because you won't remember it. Come here then, Alice."

I walked over to stand in front of her and she stared into my eyes, her own intent and darkening until they were almost black.

"Just relax Alice, This won't hurt, I promise you."

I felt her fingers touch my temples and suddenly they were no longer cool but red hot and hard. It felt as if they were drilling through my skull into my brain itself.

I tensed ready for what was to come, closing my eyes, when suddenly the pressure stopped and I heard a voice, one I had hoped never to hear again.

"Stop right now or die."

My eyes flew open to see the Major and a stranger standing there menacingly.

"Did you really think we would let you forget? Bella doesn't have that luxury so why should you?"

I saw Hannah shrink back until she was half hidden behind her sister as Lizzie scowled at me. I knew she recognized the Major and feared what he might do. She blamed me for putting them in danger.

He threw them a quick glance.

"Go. Now, while you still can."

They turned and ran, leaving me alone and defenseless.

Feeling frustrated and helpless I turned on him.

"Don't you think I've suffered enough? My mate is dead. Surely that pain puts anything Bella feels about her father into the shade? We expect to lose our parents, not our mate. I just want a chance to live, to start over. Is that too much to ask? After all, you two have everything you could ever have wanted and far more than you deserve."

I knew I'd said too much, but I couldn't help myself, frustration had loosened my tongue.

The Major moved closer until I could feel his breath on my cheek as he spoke, his voice cold as ice.

"Think yourself lucky you're still here, Alice. If killing you wouldn't be a mercy you would have been dead long ago. Just remember that whatever you do, I'll be watching you, and if you show any signs of enjoying life you'll find me there ready to destroy that happiness. Now get out of my sight."

I knew there was no point in arguing so I turned and walked away wondering how I would live with the pain that was slowly crushing my soul.

**Edward**

I had thought long and hard before deciding what to do with the information Alice had given me. It was dynamite and surely valuable to Aro and his brothers. It was excellent leverage. I wanted a position in Volterra, being a lackey just wasn't going to cut it for me and although I wasn't bringing Alice along I was bringing something potentially far more valuable.

Deciding to pave the way for my arrival I called Volterra and asked to speak to Aro, but instead, I found myself on the line with Caius who was far less friendly.

"What do you want Edward? Aro was clear enough about the price for refuge here in the citadel. Do you have Alice?"

"No. Alice is useless now her mate is dead. However, I do have something else. Something far more interesting and potentially valuable."

"Oh, really? Tell me more."

"No, I think we need to negotiate first. I originally asked for protection, but I think what I have here is worth far more."

There was a long silence and I knew he was trying to decide if I was bluffing then eventually he spoke again.

"Such as?"

"Well, I have a powerful gift, one that could be valuable to the Volturi so I see my place as more…. Influential."

He laughed at that, "Influential? Are we talking a place on the council or maybe a throne all of your own? You really are the limit, Edward Cullen. We should just leave you to your fate."

"Perhaps you should discuss that with your brothers. All I'm willing to tell you right now is that my information regards the Major and a….. weakness."

"A weakness? In the Major? Have you been drinking, Edward? I tell you what. I'll pass your message along to my brothers. Call back tomorrow."

He hung up on me, but I knew he would tell Aro and knowing how avaricious Aro Volturi was he wouldn't be able to resist hearing my news and once he saw how valuable it was I knew he would be willing to pay me my asking price.

I called back the next day after a night of frustrated waiting and this time I was put straight through to Aro. Wasting no time I explained my position then waited expectantly for his answer.

"You really feel that your information is valuable enough to earn you a place on the ruling council? That's very ambitious of you, Edward."

"You know I'm better than most of your guards and my gift makes me more valuable. All I want is my rightful place in the Volturi."

"And if I agree? When are you going to tell me about this weakness?"

"If you give me your word that I have a place on the ruling council I'll tell you right now. Carlisle told me you were a man of your word."

He didn't even hesitate, Aro wanted Bella and revenge on her and the Major so badly he could taste it!

"Very well. If the information you give me is valuable enough then I will find you a place on the ruling council."

I smiled in satisfaction then decided to push him just a little further.

"As soon as I arrive, Aro? I have no intention of waiting in limbo for years."

"Immediately, Edward." He snapped, " Now, do we have a deal?"

We did and I told him what I had learned from Alice smiling to myself as I heard the excitement in his voice as he questioned me further. I had done it, gone from Volturi lackey to member of the ruling council in one fell swoop. I had finally found my niche in our world and I was content. Life couldn't get any better than this, now could it?


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six **

**Bella**

I hadn't been sure what to expect but things were certainly happening a lot quicker than I had anticipated. Human pregnancies lasted around forty weeks yet it had only been around twelve weeks and I was already the size of a small hippo!

Charlotte assured me that my blood pressure was fine and my heartbeat strong and regular which I found easier to accept than that I still possessed feet!

I hadn't seen those in two weeks now and moving was an effort although I forced myself to go for a short walk every day accompanied by one of my minders. I wasn't allowed out alone although whether to ensure I wasn't in danger from outside influences or from simply falling over and rolling away I wasn't too sure.

Poor Charlotte had been kept busy altering my clothes as much as possible and now she was sewing new ones for me. They weren't exactly stylish but as I never left the ranch that didn't really matter.

Jasper insisted that I grew more beautiful with each passing day although I thought he was just trying to bolster my self-esteem. Elephants, hippos, and airships were not graceful or beautiful, just really big!

The feeling of having a little traveler inside me was strangely comforting and I sensed my baby was watching over me just as my friends were. It was exciting to think that soon we would be meeting for the first time. That I would be holding my baby in my arms. It was both exciting and terrifying, would I be able to care for a tiny life? I knew nothing about babies and although I spent hours on the internet learning about becoming a mother for the first time my own experience was going to be different. No one had any stories about looking after a hybrid baby except for Charlotte and the others and they weren't the type of stories I wanted to hear about. My pregnancy was different, my baby was created from love and nurtured. This baby knew it was precious and wanted and it would do all in its power to protect me.

We discussed names and, ignoring Peter's suggestion that if it was a boy it should be named after him, we decided on two possibles for a boy and two more for a girl. Kiah or Senara both of which meant dawn or new beginning if we had a daughter and Aaron or Matthew for a son. Neither of us cared what sex our child turned out to be, just that it was healthy.

Jasper and Peter disappeared for a few days after getting a call from a friend and without telling me where they were going which convinced me it had something to do with Alice or the Volturi. I was sure if it had been news of Santiago's whereabouts he would have told me knowing I wanted to be there to see him pay for his wicked deeds and when they returned I discovered I was right.

I heard about Alice's plan to rid herself of her pain with disgust. How could she possibly think that wiping all memories of Jake from her memory was the right thing to do? Imagining his horror when he was finally reunited with an Alice who no longer recognized him made me shiver. That would have been so cruel for him, but when I said so to Charlotte she just pulled a face.

"I'm not so sure Bella. I think it might have been a blessing in disguise for Jake. She said he was her mate but she walked away from him. I couldn't do that to Peter, could you walk away from the Major? Personally, I think he's had a lucky escape. I just hope he comes to his senses before they see each other again."

I thought about this. It had always seemed strange to see the two of them together, they made an odd couple. Maybe Charlotte was right, we would see and right now I had more important things to think about.

I suppose everything had been going too well, I began to relax and enjoy the feeling of carrying Jasper's child when we got the call.

Charlotte took it and when she came outside to find us sitting in the sun listening to Peter tell us about his adventure in town with a guy trying to buy a horse cheap from him, I could tell by her expression that something was wrong. She looked tense and anxious.

"Major, that was Marcus Volturi on the phone. He was calling to warn us that Aro knows about Bella's condition and he's going to be sending some of the guard to pick her up for, in his words, her own safety. Marcus said we should go into hiding until after the birth."

I felt sick and wrapped my arms protectively around my swollen belly. No way was Aro Volturi getting his hands on my precious baby!

"Did he say how long we have?"

She shook her head, " He couldn't be sure but no more than a day at the most."

"Peter, get the truck. Charlotte pack Bella's stuff. We leave in ten minutes."

"I can protect us, Jasper."

He turned to me looking very sober.

"No, you can't Bella. You aren't strong enough right now and who knows what it might do to the baby. You concentrate on the baby and let us worry about protecting you both."

I nodded realizing instinctively that he was right. I wasn't strong enough to look after myself and the baby and protect the rest of them. I felt pathetically weak suddenly and cursed Aro.

"How did he find out? Who could have told him? No one knows except us."

Jasper thought about this for a second before answering.

"Alice. It has to be Alice. She must have seen it and told Aro or told someone else who passed the news on."

I frowned, "You mean Edward? He knows he's on your hit list and if Alice told him about the baby I can see him using the information to get help. Can we hide from the Volturi though? What about their tracker?"

Jasper lifted me to my feet and helped me over to the truck which Peter had just parked in the front of the house.

"No one is going to find us or put you in danger, Bella. Stop worrying."

I nodded, I knew Jasper would keep me safe with Peter's help, I just wished everyone would leave us alone in peace to enjoy our lives. I swore I would get even with whoever told Aro and him too if anything happened to my baby as a result of his meddling.

I didn't ask where we were going. I was too busy attempting to remain calm for the baby's sake. Unfortunately, that wasn't easy, especially as I was seething about Alice's betrayal. I guess it was my own fault all this was unraveling. I was too worried about hurting Jake to do what I should have done and let Jasper kill Alice. Now my actions were coming back to haunt me and at the worst possible time.

"Bella. You really need to calm down, your heart is beating way too fast. It's not good for the baby."

I nodded an acknowledgment of Charlotte's words of warning before stating as calmly as I could, "I'm going to kill Alice Cullen."

Charlotte took my hand in hers, "No, you're not. Because the Major and Peter are if I don't get to her first. You need to think about something else. Try to relax please."

**Jasper**

I knew Peter was waiting for me to tell him where to go, but in all honesty, I had no idea. We could run from the Volturi easily enough if not for Bella. Charlotte had told me she suspected it wouldn't be long now before the baby arrived and I refused to drag Bella around the country when she should be resting and preparing herself to become a mother.

"So? Where to?"

"Just keep driving, for now. I'm working on it."

I knew Aro would just keep coming even once the baby was born if we didn't do something to stop him in his tracks, but what? What would make Aro call off his dogs for good?

I heard Bella groan from the back seat and whirled around to look at her.

"Are you OK?"

She nodded smiling in reassurance, "Yes, just backache. Stop worrying about me. You need to be thinking about Aro and getting us out of here."

There was a way, not one I wanted to use, but one that might just get him to back off. He was nervous about trouble with me as was Caius. He knew Bella was gifted and chances were our baby would be too.

Making a decision I turned to Peter.

"Pull over."

He glanced at me questioningly then pulled to the side of the road.

"I'm going to call Aro and give him an ultimatum."

They all stared at me as if I had gone mad.

"A what? Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Trust me, Peter. If this doesn't work then we're going to be on the run for the rest of our lives. If it does, then just maybe we can live in peace. It's worth a try."

Bella nodded, "I trust you, Jasper. Do what you have to."

I jumped out of the car and paced for a few seconds to arrange my thoughts then called Volterra and asked to speak to Aro. I wasn't kept waiting long, in fact, he sounded eager to talk.

"Major. What a surprise."

"Cut the crap, Aro. We know you've sent people after us. I take it Edward told you about Bella? Or was it Alice Cullen ?"

"It would be bad form to release the name of an informant Major, surely you know that. As for the escort I have sent out, they are merely there to ensure you and your wife get here safely under the circumstances."

"We're not going to Volterra."

"Oh? Surely you understand that until we can be sure this child is no threat to our world it must be monitored by the Volturi. After all, no one is suggesting breaking up your little family. There's plenty of room here for all of you as our guests."

"Oh, I understand only too well. What Aro Volturi wants, Aro Volturi gets. Well, not this time. Now let me tell you what will happen if you don't call your dogs off. The Volturi will cease to exist. I will kill every member of the Volturi I can get my hands on starting with those on our trail. Then I'm coming for you and I won't be alone."

"Threats? And just who do you intend bringing with you? Your friend the Captain and his mate? I hardly need to point out that you will need more than them to take on the might of the Volturi. Even with your wife, supposing she survives the birth, you aren't powerful enough."

"Well, that's a moot point because we won't be alone. If you force my hand I'll go to the Romanians and offer our services to them. I think you might find between us we can cause you more grief than you can handle. Stefan and Vladimir would be only too happy to accept our help to take back their throne."

There was a long tense silence on the end of the phone and then Aro spoke again his voice icy calm.

"You would hand our enemies the very powers they need to destroy us?"

"There is nothing I wouldn't consider doing in order to keep my family safe, Aro. Nothing at all. I hope you understand that you are forcing me into this, but be assured it is no idle threat."

"I see. And if I agree to leave your family alone you undertake to forget about this threat? How do I know you will not ally with the Romanians anyway?"

"Trust, Aro. I have no wish to ally with anyone. I just want a peaceful life with my family. You keep your word and I'll keep mine. If not, then I will bring the fires of hell down on the Volturi and that too is a promise."

"I have to be seen to be upholding our laws, Major Whitlock."

"Really? The ones you decide that further your own ambitions you mean. We have broken no laws. Bella will become a vampire as soon as it is possible for her to do so. You already pushed your luck when you killed Charlie. Are you willing to risk it again? Because I assure you that there will be no more talking. The next time we meet will be when I arrive at the head of an army to kill you. So, it's your choice."

"What about your child? Immortal children are banned, they are too great a risk to us all."

"Our child is not an immortal. Our child is a hybrid which is not the same thing and we will keep him or her safe and our world safe too. Now, it's decision time and don't try to stall for time because that's not going to happen. Decide what you want, peace or the destruction of the Volturi."

I waited to see how the dice would fall. I meant everything I said. I would destroy Volterra, the Volturi, and anyone else who threatened my family and I didn't care who I had to climb into bed with in order to do so.

"Times up, Aro. I have things to do."

Aro's voice was bleak and angry, but I didn't give a fuck how he felt about my ultimatum.

"Very well. I have called off the guard and give you my word that I will ensure your family remains unmolested from this day forward."

"Friends too. Your assurance covers Peter and Charlotte too."

"Very well."

"OK. I have your word and you have mine. I will stay away from the Romanians so long as you uphold your side of the bargain. There is just one more thing and again, it's non-negotiable. Edward Cullen is mine and again, if I have to, I'll come to your front door and get him but I think you'd prefer to keep me as far from Volterra as possible."

This time Aro didn't need time to think about it.

"Very well. He is of no use to me anyhow, but I will be forced to tell him why I can no longer offer him safety here."

"Be my guest and tell him from me that he can run, he can hide, but eventually I will find him."

"Is that all? Or was there anything else you want of me?"

"No. I got what I wanted. Let's hope we don't need to speak to each other again because next time it will be face to face."

**Aro**

The Major cut the connection leaving me to think about his threats. Could he really carry them out? Even with the help of Stefan and Vladimir? I couldn't say for sure and I was in no mind to start a war I wasn't sure I could win.

I called Marcus and Caius along with our wives to a meeting and told them about my conversation with the Major.

"That bastard. How dare he threaten the Volturi. We should have killed him when we had him here. What did you say? Are we going after him?"

Marcus shook his head,

"Caius, do you never learn? We have no choice but to believe him although I feel we pushed him into a corner making him more dangerous than necessary. What do we want with a hybrid child? It is of no use to us and trying to take Bella again was just plain stupid."

I scowled, the thought that someone could threaten me and get away with it was galling, but the idea of losing all I had fought so hard for was impossible to accept and how dare Marcus call me stupid?

To my chagrin, Sulpicia and Athenadora agreed with him.

"Aro. Even you must accept that at times you push your luck just a little too far. We have control of our world and have ruled in peace for centuries. Why would you want to ruin all that for the chance of a gift? It's not even as if it's unique, just an extension of Renata's. It's time you stepped away before you force the Major to act on his threats. Athena and I have discussed this and I warn you, if you force a vote on it you will lose."

Sulpicia motioned for me to join her, addressing the others.

"We'll be back soon."

Putting her arm in mine she guided me out into the courtyard and over to the fountain then sat on the stone ledge surrounding the feature and patted the space at her side.

I sat down reluctantly wondering why she had brought me out here to talk.

Dropping her voice to a whisper that I could barely hear she began to speak.

"Now, you listen to me, husband. You have everything you ever wanted and more, but if you insist on following this self-destructive path you must do it alone. Just remember that the Volturi is more than just you. The rest of us have a say in what happens and I would hate to see you struggling to hold onto your achievements. Let this go before it destroys you."

I sighed refusing to meet her eye at first, but finally, I looked up to see her staring at me steadily.

"Very well. I suppose you are right."

"Of course I am. Now let's join the others and give them the good news."

I nodded and taking her hand we walked back in together. Sulpicia rarely argued against my decisions but when she did I had learned to listen to her.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

**Peter**

It wouldn't be long now and knowing it wasn't a good idea for me to be around when Bella gave birth with all the risk of blood and the temptation that would be I decided to make myself useful by attempting to track down Santiago. Charlotte was going to stay and I guess that was understandable, she was the only one of us with any experience of childbirth. She did, however, insist that I tell her what I was planning.

"Please tell me you are only going to track Santiago down Peter. I do not want you attempting to take him down singlehanded."

Trying to look as innocent as possible, as if the idea had never entered my head I answered her.

"Hey, if I did that I'd be on the wrong end of the Major's temper not to mention Bella's. I promise you I'll just try to find out what hole he's hiding down."

She studied me carefully, I could never get anything past her dammit!

"And that's your only plan? Looking for Santiago?"

I tried to look wounded and innocent this time around.

"Didn't I just say that?"

Nope, that wasn't going to fly either. She just frowned at me skeptically.

"I know you, Peter. You've got something else whirling around in that devious little mind of yours."

I tried to act hurt but I was crap at deceiving Char and she just stared me out.

"OK, OK. I was thinking about maybe talking to dog breath. Maybe tell him what his mate had planned."

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "I knew it."

"Hey. I just think he has a right to know what that bitch is really like. He's had a lucky escape. He should be grateful to Bella."

She shook her head.

"Don't you think you should run it by the others first?"

"No. I don't need anyone's permission. Besides, they've got enough on their plate right now. You just concentrate on getting Bella through this safely."

She relented, smiling and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Would it make any difference if I told you I think you should leave well alone?"

I grinned back, shaking my head.

"Nope. Now go do whatever it is you need to do and leave me to do what I need to."

**Charlotte**

I had tried to be as supportive and positive as I could but deep down I was worried. Sure I had experience with childbirth as I'd told Bella, but this was completely different. I had no idea what to expect of a hybrid birth or what I would do if it all went horribly wrong. The thought of facing the Major and having to admit that I had lost one or both of them, the most precious people in his world, was frankly terrifying. If only I had Bella's confidence.

I knew they were both fretting about Peter's absence and I tried to act as if he was merely getting himself away from temptation but the Major knew us both too well. Luckily he didn't get a chance to find me alone and grill me for information.

It happened suddenly, taking us all by surprise, especially the speed everything occurred. One minute we were sitting around laughing at a story Bella had just told us about her life with her mom in Arizona and the next she was struggling to stand up as the pains came on without warning.

I could see the panic in the Major's eyes as he helped her up to bed while I text Peter with an update and then went to join them. As soon as he could the Major bowed out and left us, girls, together. He wouldn't be far away, ready to step in if Bella needed his help with the pain. We both knew he was frightened of influencing Bella with his own apprehensions and she had made sure that he knew she understood and gave him her blessing.

Unsure earlier just how I would cope, it was strange how easily I slipped into the role I had played with my own mom so many years ago. I felt the same thrill knowing that very soon there would be a new life in the world helped on its journey by my hands. The thought was humbling, but I didn't have much time to dwell on it. This baby was impatient to greet us and Bella's labor raced along.

If things were going to go wrong now was the time. It was always the most dangerous part for mother and child, that moment when the baby appeared. Would it take a breath unaided? Would the mother hemorrhage? Would both be fit and well after their joint effort?

I needn't have worried. This child was determined to come out fighting and ready to face the world giving a lusty cry within seconds. I didn't need to call for the Major, he was at Bella's side before his daughter took a second breath to announce her arrival again.

Bella smiled up at him as I put the tiny bundle into her outstretched arms and she held her daughter close. She kissed the damp and bloody forehead and welcomed her baby into the world.

"Hello, there little one. You are so beautiful."

After a few minutes, Bella handed the baby to her proud father to allow me to clean her up and check that everything was OK, which of course it was. Nothing was going to ruin this precious time for this most unusual family.

Seeing the infant and having a chance to hold and look after it from time to time while Bella slept away the exhaustion of the birth and the Major went hurriedly to hunt gave me a yearning for a child of my own. Maria had snatched that opportunity from me when she took my human life and I would never forgive her for that. I envied Bella, but at the same time, I participated in her joy and was thankful for the time I had with my Goddaughter. Of course, she was never going to be christened officially, but it was still very precious to me and I knew Peter would be equally proud.

Bella told me that Peter and I were the only two people she trusted with her most precious gift, Senara Charlotte Whitlock and that the Major agreed. Peter would be over the moon when I told him although he would certainly have to learn to curb his rather colorful language if he didn't want his goddaughter to sound like an irate trucker every time she opened her mouth!

I called with the news and to catch up on his whereabouts although he acted very cagey. I knew that possibly meant trouble but for once he refused to be bullied into telling me exactly what he had been up to. All he would say was that he had discovered Santiago's whereabouts and to give his regards to Bella and the Major. He didn't even say how much longer he would be gone!

**Peter**

Well, fuck me! A godfather. Who in their right mind would put me anywhere near an impressionable child? I guess parenthood had got to both of our friends. Either that or they'd change their minds once the shock of becoming parents had worn off. Char was over the moon. I knew she regretted bitterly our inability to have kids of our own, but I wasn't so sure. I couldn't see me as a dad or had I just persuaded myself of that to prevent any bitterness?

Still, I didn't have time to think about it for long.I'd tracked down Santiago which had been easier than I'd expected and as I had promised Charlotte I'd backed off. He could wait a while and he was Bella's, not mine.

I'd also arranged to talk to dogboy and this was the one time I was going to enjoy a conversation with it would hurt him, but I didn't care that he would be gutted. My purpose for telling him was to get back at Alice fucking Cullen. I hoped he would go postal and kill her, but I rarely got my wishes granted. However, I doubted he would take the news well and just maybe he would bite a few chunks outta her glittery little hide. I wouldn't have forgiven such treachery and I didn't know many guys who would, but we'd see.

He was wary when we met, but he knew I was no threat to him. Not after the deal he'd made with us. I could smell other wolves close by so I guessed he'd made himself some new friends but had been careful to leave them well behind. Good call!

I nodded in acknowledgment as he stepped out of the trees and he returned the gesture looking around and tensing as he realized I was alone. Did he imagine I'd gone rogue and come for him behind the backs of the others?

What's wrong? Where are the others?"

I held up a hand to show I'd come in peace.

"Whoa there! No need to get worried. They're busy playing mommy and daddy to their new daughter."

He nodded his understanding, the last vestiges of nerves leaving his body.

"Right. Give them my best. So, why am I here? Is my banishment finally over?"

I winced, "Not quite. There's been a development we thought you should know about."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Development? Is Alice coping? What happened?"

Despite myself, I couldn't help enjoying this just a little.

"Oh, Alice is coping just fine. In fact, she decided to erase all memory of you."

He frowned, shaking his head.

"She wouldn't do that. She loves, she loved me. How is that even possible?"

"It seems she knew a friend of a friend, but you'll be pleased to know that we stopped her. It would hardly be fair now, would it? You not being dead and all that. I mean what the fuck would you do if she'd forgotten all about you when you finally rose from the grave? It seems she found a way to get over the tragedy. Personally, I thought mates didn't survive that kind of pain, but what do I know?"

The tension flooded back into his body and I could see he was struggling between his innate suspicion of me and shock at the thought his mate could find a way to forget him so quickly. Suspicion won out and he turned on me.

"You're lying. I need to see her. This has gone on long enough. She just can't cope. I have to see her, tell her I'm still alive. She's paid her penance, we both have."

"Now you see, that's another strange fucking thing. You'd think being your mate she'd instinctively know you weren't dead… Now wouldn't you?"

His eyes narrowed and he began to tremble perceptibly. I was getting under his skin. Not that such a thing stopped me from continuing. He deserved to suffer, him and that little bitch who was supposedly the love of his life.

"Maybe her feelings for you weren't as strong as yours for her. I could have told you it wouldn't work. Vampire and the dogboy? Never going to survive for long. Still, I guess it's your life or should I say your funeral? Go, see for yourself, she's in Boston on a little retail therapy vacation. It seems that'll heal the worst pain."

Seeing that he wasn't going to control himself for much longer I made my exit. After all, killing him would be counterproductive. I wanted him to suffer.

I guess I should have known I'd get into trouble with the Major and Bella but it was worth it. As soon as I got back and admitted what I'd been up to he hit the fucking roof and Bella wasn't much happier although having the baby had softened her a little. At least she didn't threaten me with the loss of my most prized bodily possessions like the Major had!

"You have thought about what will happen when they meet up I take it?"

I nodded in answer to the Major's snapped query.

"Yep. Fur will fly, but if they really belong together they'll kiss and make up later, and if not? Well, I see it as having done dogbreath a service, warning him what he was getting tangled up with."

Charlotte rolled her eyes but before the Major or Bella could reply Senara saved the day by crying and diverting all attention her way. Maybe having a goddaughter wouldn't be so bad after all!

It was much later, only when Senara had been fed and bathed, that we got back down to business. I explained that I'd tracked Santiago down to a friend of Caius' in Alaska.

"I guess he thought you wouldn't expect him to stay so close. I was impressed. He'd never struck me as having a brain. I guess I was wrong. So, when do we pay him a visit?"

It worked, taking their minds off Alice and the mutt. I could see Bella was torn between her new baby and avenging her father's killer so, being the great guy I am, I offered to get the job done for her. They talked back and forth but it wasn't difficult to see that wild horses wouldn't drag Bella away from her daughter and she could hardly take her on such a mission.

Eventually, she agreed that the Major and I could take care of business while Charlotte stayed with her and while we were away she would make contact with the mutt and tell him that his exile was over. I think she was genuinely worried about him although fuck knew why. As for the Cullen bitch, well I think little Miss Sparkly ass would have found herself on the menu at a Whitlock barbecue if not for her connection to the mutt.

From the way she spoke, I think she would have used the friend's gift to wash all memory of the little bitch from dog boys memory so she could kill her. Instead, she turned her anger on that other Cullen waste of fucking space Edward. Now that was one guy I would be pleased to see roast. He was nothing but trouble. I wondered if he thought he could run fast enough or hide well enough to outsmart us? I chuckled, it would be good to see his face when he realized not.

**Thank you for bearing with me. Sorry there is such a gap between chapters. I'm afraid at present that is unavoidable. Love Jules xx**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

**Bella**

It was strange. I had thought nothing was more important than getting my revenge on Santiago for the murder of my dad, but having Senara changed everything. Suddenly nothing was more important than this tiny infant, the living embodiment of my love for Jasper and his for me. I even found myself feeling sorry for Alice and Jake. I couldn't imagine being forced to stay away from the person I loved or having to live with the thought that he was dead. I knew Peter thought I'd lost my mind but Charlotte seemed to understand and that gave me the impetus to call Jake and tell him that his penance was served.

He sounded different, colder and more bitter and I understood that Peter's words had hurt him deeply.

"I hope you and Alice can mend things between you. I'm not sorry for what I forced you to do, you deserved it, but I do understand that it's gone on long enough. I guess you're already looking for her after speaking to Peter?"

There was a long pause and when he finally spoke again I understood just how deeply Peter had wounded him and poisoned the love between himself and Alice.

"No. I decided that your 'friend' was right even if his reasons for pointing out the obvious were not. He was right, if Alice had really been in love with me she would have sensed that I was still alive and come looking for me to hell with the consequences. Whatever she felt for me it wasn't true love. I couldn't have gone on if I had thought she was dead. There would have been nothing left for me without her. I was a fool to think there could be love between a wolf and a vampire but at least I found out in time and I have you to thank for that. I moved on Bella. There's someone new in my life now, Alice is dead to me."

It saddened me to think of the pain my one-time friend was feeling but in a way I was relieved. It had always seemed strange to me to see Alice and Jake together but then it must have seemed equally odd to Jake to see me with Edward at the time. All I could do was to wish him all the luck in the future and thank him for keeping to our bargain.

As for Santiago, I knew that Jasper and Peter would make sure he paid for the crime he had committed and suffer before he died.

All I wanted was to spend my time and energy on looking after our beautiful daughter and wished that Charlie had survived to see his granddaughter, I was sure he would have been blown away by her and she would have loved him. I remembered back to when I was little and how wonderful a father he had been. It was only as I grew up that he found it daunting. He was never too sure how to handle a teenager, especially a girl.

**Alice**

I had to get to grips with myself and learn to live without Jake. there was no alternative left to me. The Major and his evil sidekick had made it perfectly clear that death wasn't an option and I couldn't bear to carry on feeling as miserable as I did right now.

I'd even bitten the bullet and spoken to Edward but he was no help. He was in enough trouble as it was with the same target painted on his back as I carried on mine.

I'd seen Aro refuse him sanctuary and knew he was desperate and afraid so I'd offered him a safe place to hide. I knew Alistair, Carlisle's friend in England would do anything to help his friend and presented myself as Carlisle's envoy to ask his aid for Edward. At first he was suspicious and wanted to know why Carlisle hadn't contacted him personally, but as I pointed out Carlisle was wary. He knew Alistair wanted no part of the Volturi and they were watching the family after the problems earlier. Alistair was pathetically grateful on hearing that Carlisle had been so thoughtful that I had to hide my mirth. How gullible some people could be!

Of course, my dear brother was equally grateful for my help and it was reassuring to know that he now considered that he owed me. If only he knew the truth, but then Edward had always been a sucker when it came to me, his favorite little sister.

I hadn't expected him to repay the debt so rapidly but I was stunned when he called to tell me that he had heard via Alistair who had, in turn, picked up the information third hand that there had been a guardian who had been mixed up with vampires and was thought dead but then he had suddenly resurfaced in his old haunts and alone.

Jake was alive? How could that be? Surely if he had survived he would have contacted me or I would have seen or felt it just as Peter had pointed out? Unless ...Unless that bitch Bella had somehow blocked it from me. Stopped me seeing the truth. Had this all been a cruel ruse to make me pay for the things I had done to her? Surely no one could be so cruel and ruthless?

"Are you sure it isn't a trick? That the Major or Bella haven't put this story around to draw me out so they can hurt me more?"

"Sure? No. But the source was definitely not connected to them and didn't know that I was with Alistair so how was it supposed to get back to you? If you want my opinion, I think Bella set this up at the beginning and she wants you to continue to suffer. She isn't going to tell you he's still alive or the two of you would get back together and her nasty little plan would crumble. Once you two see each other everything would be finished for her. I think this was just a strange little rumor that got passed around because it's so obviously untrue. A wolf and a vampire? Who's going to believe that? People just like to gossip. The more outlandish the story the better."

His words spun around in my head. I just couldn't push them away and the more I thought about it the more I felt the need to see for myself. It was preposterous, I would have known if Jake were still alive. He would have come to find me, he loved me. Besides, if it were true then Bella had to be at the bottom of it and Jake must have accepted that he should play dead. If that was true then why? He would know it would crush me and he would never do anything to hurt me that badly despite our earlier disagreement over my actions.

I couldn't concentrate on anything else, I was so miserable that I wanted to scream. It just couldn't be true. It occurred to me that perhaps this was Edward's way of hurting me. Could he possibly know what I had done? Surely if so he would have come looking for revenge, or was this story his revenge? Was he even now laughing himself silly knowing how miserable his tale would make me feel?

All I had was questions and heartache and I decided the only way to give myself some peace of mind would be to discover the truth for myself. I would have to travel back to Forks or at least close enough to the reservation to see if it was true. That wouldn't be easy because if it were true and Bella discovered I was anywhere near there then she was sure to send her lapdogs to kill him for real or drive me away so I would never be sure.

My visions were of no help whatsoever and I had to be very careful as I traveled making sure to keep well away from nomads or places my enemies might be looking for me, which I guess could be anywhere. I was so desperate I was willing to take the chance and moved as quickly as I could going on foot to keep away from highways and human settlements. I didn't even trust the CCTV's which had sprung up all over the place. Who knew if Bella had someone watching out for me?

It took much longer than I wanted and I found myself becoming more and more tense and frustrated as the hours passed and I was forced to wait for dark when I had to pass through a town. I couldn't afford to draw any attention, vampire or human. Not now I was so close to discovering the truth.

The sense of anticipation as I closed in on Port Angeles was almost a living entity and I had to force myself to slow down. I wanted to run straight to the reservation but that would be both foolish and highly dangerous. The wolves had no love for me and might well attack on sight and while I was fast I wasn't sure I could outrun the whole pack. On the other hand, if the story turned out to be just that perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing to end under the claws and teeth of the Quileute pack. A few seconds of agony and all my troubles and pain would be at an end.

I decided to stay the night at a small motel between Port Angeles and Joyce where I could have a much-needed shower and change of clothes. If I was going to see Jake I wanted to look my best. It was torture but I forced myself to hunt first in the familiar mountains of the Olympic range and then prepare myself for what could turn out to be a massive disappointment or a huge shock. I wanted Jake to be alive so badly it was a gnawing pain in my guts but at the same time, I knew I would be devastated if he was because it opened up too many questions. Why hadn't he come looking for me? And if Bella had forbidden it as some twisted and sick revenge kick then why hadn't he found a way to communicate and tell me that he was staying away to keep me safe?

I left the motel early and walked along the highway in the dawn thankful that for once it wasn't raining. Hearing a vehicle I stepped into the shadows of the trees and then froze in disbelief. Driving the battered truck headed towards me was a figure I knew only too well. I had caressed that face so often I could feel its texture under my fingers. The silky black hair was longer, tied back from the chiseled features. The smile as dazzling as ever wasn't for me though. Jake was looking at the woman by his side, a woman I recognized as one of the Quileute girls who'd had a crush on him when I first met him. Amy Clearwater, Sue and Harry's niece.

As I continued to watch he leaned over and kissed her cheek and then they were gone, leaving me to stare uncomprehendingly at the rear lights as he braked for the corner and then was gone from view.

I crumpled to my knees unable to support my weight on legs which had turned to jelly. Jake? My Jake with another woman? How was that possible? Had he forgotten all about me? Had Bella been able to turn his love for me to nothing? It just wasn't possible. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed it. He had told me he loved me, we had planned on an eternity together as a couple. We'd even made plans to get married and yet here he was with another woman, giving her the same affectionate caresses he had once given me. My heart was broken. I couldn't go on without him, but I couldn't bear to think of him with another woman. He was mine, he had given his heart to me, she wasn't going to have it. It belonged to ME!

Fury rose up in me, a blinding rage that had me gnawing on my lip and clenching my fists so tightly they ached with the pressure. I cursed Bella and the Major but most of my rage was directed at Jake and the little bitch he was now fawning over. Was he happy? Had they made the same kind of plans we once had? If so they too would crash and burn, I vowed I would see to that.

I turned around and headed back the way I had come, soon catching up with the truck which was now parked exactly where Jake and I used to park it in the center of town. Keeping to the shadows and pleased it was now raining again because I was able to buy an umbrella to shade my face I checked out his usual haunts and finally saw them in a diner sitting together all very cozy and sharing conversation over breakfast.

When he put his hand over hers on the table I wanted to scream but instead, I stepped away and headed back to the parking lot. I had seen on her finger a small diamond ring, an engagement ring. The bastard planned on marrying the little slut while I pined away from a broken heart. Had he been in on it all along? Was this his way out? Play dead to get away from me so he could then play happy families with Amy Clearwater? I'll bet Bella laughed for hours over that one if she was even involved. Perhaps the 'accident' had been all his idea. No, if Bella hadn't been involved I was sure I would have known it was a sham. No, this had been neatly planned between them. Well, guess who planned on getting the last laugh now?

All my love had turned to hate and burned like a furnace in my chest. It didn't take long to do what I needed to and then I just sat back to wait for the lovers to reappear. Were they going back to the reservation or somewhere else? It didn't much matter, but the waiting was endless and when they finally did reappear I could see why. Jake was carrying two large shopping bags in one hand and holding hers with the other while she admired a silver charm bracelet that now dangled from her wrist. A present from her adoring fiance no doubt. I really hoped she was enjoying it.

Jake hesitated at the truck and I wondered if he could sense my presence or smell my scent although the rain was falling so hard now that I doubted the latter, not while he was in human form at any rate.

As he started the engine I hesitated, I still loved him, he was mine, could I really go through with this? I took a step forward then stopped as he leaned over to kiss Amy and she wound her arms around his neck in response. Jealousy and fury flooded me in equal measures. How dare he? After all I had been through how dare he cast me aside for that bitch?

The truck took off slowly exiting the parking lot and headed back towards the reservation quite unaware that they would never make it.

**Sorry to keep you waiting so long. Hopefully, the next chapter will be quicker. Love Jules x**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

**Jake**

Something was wrong, I could sense it. I was being watched and the eyes doing the watching were malevolent. I had first felt it when we were in town, like a cold finger on the back of my neck but I couldn't see anyone showing an undue amount of interest in us and I didn't want to ruin the day for Amy.

It wasn't easy for her, having a 'leech lover' for a boyfriend. For myself, I didn't care. I was big enough and ugly enough to look after myself but Amy was taking a huge leap of faith. I guess love is, as they say, blind because she tried to shrug off the snide comments as if they meant nothing to her. I guess it worked because the comments died away when people saw how serious we were about each other. Given time I might even be allowed back into the pack although my old pack brothers still kept their distance and I couldn't really blame them. I would probably have felt the same way in their shoes. Vampires were the enemy and my going over to the other side was seen as a betrayal of everything we held dear.

As soon as I returned to the village and set eyes on her, I wondered what the hell I had been doing wasting my time with Alice? Sure she had been beautiful and funny, very graceful and turned heads wherever we went but there had been something lacking and it was when I saw Amy that I finally understood. Alice was a vampire, she would never see humans as I did however hard she tried. There was always that sense of superiority about her although she had never put me down or made fun of my origins.

Amy had a natural warmth about her, she cared about everyone and everything. She was sweet-natured and warm, she would never have turned her back on me or worse still gone behind my back and done things that she knew would hurt me and those I was close to. All Amy wanted was to be loved and cherished, she did not need to be the center of attention and the only person that I cared about.

I guess that's what finding your imprint taught you. That love is a two-way thing, that it means trusting your partner and thinking about others before yourself. Two things that were beyond Alice's comprehension.

I slowed the truck and Amy turned to me frowning.

"Is everything OK, Jake? Remember we need to be back by three for my bridal shower. Aunt Sue will go nuts if I'm late and she's been so good to me that I don't want to upset her. You seem a little tense."

I glanced in the rearview mirror but the road behind me was clear as was the forest either side yet I knew something was wrong.

"Amy, listen. I'm going to pull over in a second and when I do I want you to stay in the truck and lock the doors. Whatever happens, do not get out."

She glanced at me out through the rear of the truck but merely nodded her head. It was one thing I could bank on, Amy would understand when I was in earnest and follow my instructions to the letter.

I took her hand in mine and lifted it to my lips kissing it tenderly.

"I don't know what's wrong but I feel something. I think there's trouble out there and if I'm right, I want you to drive as fast as you can to the res. Don't stop for anything and go straight to Sam's place. You'll be safe enough there. I'll join you as soon as I can."

Again she nodded but this time her expression hardened.

"It's Alice, isn't it? You think she's after us?"

I shook my head in frustration.

"I don't know, but you're too precious to me to put at risk. Once I'm in wolf form I'll be safe enough."

"OK. But promise me you'll take care."

I smiled, Amy never argued or wasted time. She understood that I was thinking of her and was willing to do whatever I asked of her.

"I promise."

I put my foot on the brake and felt something give. The pedal sank to the floor but the truck didn't slow. My brakes had failed, was this Alice's doing or a mere coincidence? I pumped it again but nothing happened then suddenly I saw a figure step out into the road and automatically swerved to avoid hitting it.

The truck rocked and then I felt a tire go on the driver's side and the truck lurched before the wheel was jerked out of my hand. As the truck jolted off the road onto the verge I felt it tip and turned in time to see the same figure pushing the rear side. The truck flipped and I threw myself on top of Amy protecting her with my body from the force of the impact as the truck rolled and the windscreen shattered as the airbags exploded.

There was a terrible wrenching noise and the smell of spilled gas as the vehicle came to rest on its roof and I fell against the headlining still cradling Amy in my arms.

She had screamed in shock but clung onto me and I could hear her heartbeat way too fast and her rapid breathing but with relief, I realized there was no overwhelming scent of blood. Amy might be scratched and bruised but she wasn't badly hurt, thank God.

**Alice**

The crash wasn't as spectacular or satisfying as I had hoped. My visions still weren't working properly and I cursed Bella for her interference. That had to be the reason. Still, I didn't need to see into the future to know that the little bitch fawning all over my Jake was about to meet her end.

I wasn't sure if Jake would attack, surely he still felt something for me, we had after all been a couple, lovers and that must count for something. If he did, however, I was ready to take him on. What he didn't know was that my life meant nothing any longer, he had destroyed it when he broke my heart and sided with Bella and her friends. I was perfectly willing to die as long as I could break Jake's heart in the same way by killing his new love. Let him suffer as he had been willing to allow me.

As he crawled from the overturned truck with the girl in his arms I prepared myself waiting to see how he would react. He placed her gently on the ground under the shelter of the trees out of the rain and stood up already phasing into wolf form as he turned to face me. So that's how it was going to be!

I didn't wait for him to attack, I wanted the advantage so I turned and ran across the road and into the forest. I wanted him to follow me leaving the bitch behind and that's exactly what he did, roaring in anger as his paws hit the ground running.

It was only as I ran that I realized I had no plan, no idea what I was going to do when he caught up with me. I didn't think he would kill me, after all, we had been lovers once but by the same token could I kill him? His betrayal had wounded me deeply but even so. Of course, if I could double back and kill the bitch, well that would be payment enough for me and I had the finances to outrun Jake who lived basically hand to mouth on the reservation. He could never afford the jet style hide and seek that I could.

As I thought this I veered back on myself, I could hear Jake behind me but he was angry and rage slowed him down, it stopped him thinking clearly and brains could outwit brawn any day of the week. I just needed a few seconds of grace to kill his precious Amy Clearwater and make my getaway. I cursed my own stupidity that had led me into setting this in motion without a clear get out strategy but I was still thinking clearly and that gave me the edge.

I laid a trail into the closest creek and ran as fast as I could for five minutes before coming out of the water first on one bank and then the other before swinging into the trees to make my way back to the road without leaving a clear trail for Jake to follow.

Hesitating at the tree line I listened carefully. I could hear Jake but he was at least three minutes behind me, plenty of time to do what was necessary and leave.

Amy sat in the truck her hands in the wheel sobbing and taking deep gulps of air to settle her nerves. Poor little bitch, was she scared? I really hoped so.

She sensed my presence and her head shot up, tear clouded eyes peering at me as I approached. I should have gotten it over with quickly but I wanted to see her fear and resignation knowing she was about to die.

It puzzled me when she started the truck moving. Was she going to try running me down? The truck leaped forward and I jumped clear easily enough. Right over the truck only to see my mistake seconds later. Hidden by its bulk and their scent disguised by the diesel fumes I saw four of the pack waiting for me.

They must have sensed something was wrong and been close enough to help, or had Jake sensed trouble back in town and called for reinforcements before leaving? Either way, I was now outnumbered and in trouble.

Whirling around I set off running once more using the treetops as my escape route, even guardian wolves couldn't climb worth a dam. All I had to do was get back to town, to the safety of surrounding humans. The wolves wouldn't dare show themselves in public and I was a match for any Quileute in human form.

The little bitch might be safe for now but even Jake couldn't keep her that way indefinitely and time was on my side.

Unfortunately, the change of circumstances had allowed Jake to close in, I could hear him close on my heels in the undergrowth below and used my last reserves of speed to try outrunning him. I could see the town up ahead, I was so close to temporary sanctuary but then there was a roar of anger. Jake knew what I was trying to do and he launched himself up into the trees using his claws to gain a hold in the trunks and swing himself closer until he could spring and I felt a claw catch my sweater snagging in the weave and bringing me to a sudden halt.

We crashed to the ground together, Jake's bulk crushing me against the earth for a vital second. As he sprang back to his feet I saw nothing of his former affection for me in the wolf eyes. In those dark fathomless eyes was only hatred and rage. I opened my mouth and shouted his name but he wasn't interested in anything I had to say and I turned to flee only to find the other pack members circling us hissing and spitting in their fury.

Knowing I was outmaneuvered I twisted around knowing my only hope was in Jake but as I did so he sprang forward crushing my throat with his fangs as his claws, the only weapons that could harm vampire flesh tore into me. I felt the destruction of my body as he shook me violently, venom flying through the air to splash the surrounding vegetation and darken the pack's fur where it landed on them.

As Jake tossed my ravaged body to the ground I managed to call his name, begging for mercy but there would be none. I had attempted to kill his imprint and for that alone, I deserved to die but I knew I had lost him far earlier than that. I wasn't the perfect little partner he thought I was. Did he know about the attempt I made to erase him from my memory? Probably if Bella had anything to do with it. This was her final payback, my slaughter at the hands of the man I had thought would be my lover for all eternity.

**Jake**

Hatred was replaced by contempt as I watched Alice burn. Amy was twice the woman she could ever have been and I was glad to have had my eyes opened before it had been too late.

Turning my back on the pyre I phased back to human form and ran back to Amy where I belonged. I was grateful to the pack for their aid and for their generosity in receiving me back when I had finally come to my senses. I had been given a second chance at life and happiness and I didn't intend to waste it. I just hoped Bella and her family had found the same peace of mind and contentment and wondered if I would ever see her again. Probably not but then perhaps that was for the best, after all, we were still from different worlds and enemies beneath it all.

Amy flew into my arms crying my name and clung to me. She was shaking and I realized that although she knew about the pack and our responsibilities to the tribe she had never actually witnessed me phase into wolf form. That would have been enough of a shock on its own but she had also seen what the wolves, what I was capable of. Had it changed how she felt about me? It appeared not but then she was in shock and clinging to the person she felt most deeply for. That might well change when she had time to reflect on today's events. All I could do in the meantime was to be there for her and answer any questions she might have as honestly as I could.

Sam offered to drive us home and we waited in silence as Seth ran back to tell the elders what had occurred and collect the truck while the rest of the pack destroyed the evidence of Alice's funeral pyre and righted my truck which would need a lot of work and money spending on it if it were ever to run again.

Amy stood at my side staring at the wreckage while holding a rag, part of my shirt, to her cheek where something had sliced it open. Her hand hunted for mine and grabbed it tightly.

"Is it over Jake? Or will her family come looking for revenge?"

"I doubt it. They disapproved of her actions as much as I did once the blinders came off. Besides, the Cullens like it here and we still have a treaty which neither side has broken. Carlisle won't want trouble with the tribe. I… I'm sorry Amy, you should never have become involved in this. I am so sorry you got hurt. I guess I should have expected Alice to try something."

She turned to me with a weak smile.

"Hey, if I'm going to be the wife of the pack Beta then I guess it's best I see the truth now. None of this was your fault, Jake. You did all you could to protect me. If anyone's to blame it's Alice herself. She just didn't understand what she had with you and I guess I should be honest enough to say I'm glad about that."

Raising herself up on tiptoes she kissed my cheek then lay her head on my chest.

"I feel a little light-headed, all the excitement I guess."

Sweeping her off her feet I held her cradled to me until Seth appeared and then Sam drove us back to the reservation, back to the life I was always meant to have among the people I belonged with and the girl who made my life complete.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

**Jasper**

Somehow I found hunting down and killing Santiago less satisfying than I had expected. I think because my heart was back with Bella and our daughter. Becoming a father changed everything, the way I thought, my emotions, everything, and I knew Peter noticed and found it both amusing and perplexing. The warrior in me had taken a back seat ever since I met Bella unless called forth by a need to protect her and now? Well, all I wanted now was to settle down with my family and live a simple peaceful life.

I was confident I had nullified any threat from the Volturi despite Edward and Alice Cullen's last-ditch attempt to upturn it. Aro knew I was a man of my word and if he backed out of our agreement I would make good on my threat even if it meant renewing the fight and putting my family in harm's way once more. It would be unavoidable.

The only people I need to concern myself with were the Cullens and they had to die in order to ensure Bella and Serena's safety. Peter agreed which was slightly worrying. When he agreed with me it usually led to murder and mayhem, but this time things were different.

We made Santiago pay along with the friend who tried to aid him. He died hard but I felt little satisfaction. It was merely a task that had to be performed.

When I called Bella to bring her up to date with things my first concern was her health and then Serena's and I was relieved to hear that both were doing well. Our daughter was thriving on a diet of blood and formula, she had refused breast milk. This had upset Bella at first, but as Charlotte pointed out, it might not be a bad thing depending on how dominant her vampire side was!

I promised to be back as soon as possible and Bella had more good news for us. Jake had contacted her with the news that Alice was dead at the hands of the Quileute pack after an abortive attempt to kill both Jake and his fiancee. So, he too had moved on! I didn't like the mutt but under the circumstances, I could only feel gratitude that he had halved our task. All we had to do now was to find and kill Edward Cullen.

I think Peter felt cheated when I told him. He had hated Alice Cullen with a vengeance and had been relishing ending her life. Instead, he would have to make do with Edward.

"So, any idea where we can find the little shit? Do you think he's scurrying to Volterra as we speak? I'd hate to find he was beyond our reach too. That would really fuck me off, Major."

"I think if he was safely in Volterra we might have heard by now. Marcus Volturi appears to be on our side, or at least neutral."

Peter eyed me skeptically, "You think so? I wouldn't trust those black fucking crows as far as I could spit."

"Maybe not, but he's kept us informed of developments this far."

"Yeah but you have to wonder what's in it for him?"

"So long as it doesn't involve us I couldn't give a shit, Captain. Come on."

It wasn't going to be easy to track down Edward. We might have to fly to Italy and lay in wait for him but then I received a message from an unexpected source.

"Major. It would be best for everyone if this was over and things settled down. Edward will be flying out in the Volturi jet this evening from La Guardia airport. Please try not to damage the plane. A V."

Peter studied the message then peered up at me, "Do you trust him? After all, get a hold of you and the Volturi have all the leverage they need to get their hands on Bella and the kid."

He was right of course, that thought had occurred to me but I felt under the circumstances that I could trust Aro Volturi. He may be greedy but he wasn't a fool. That he had his own agenda I had no doubt but whatever it was it did not seem to include any danger to me and mine. So long as he kept his side of the bargain I would in turn keep mine.

"Yes, I trust him but if you don't feel comfortable then, by all means, you go home. I can handle this."

It was said absent-mindedly and I saw immediately from the way he stiffened that I had offended my friend and I hastened to put things right.

"Sorry, Peter. I was miles away."

"Yeah well. Do you think I'd bail on you, Major? Think I'm getting a yellow fucking streak in my old age?"

I smiled, "No, I don't. So quit moaning and let's get going. We don't have much time."

He grunted still annoyed but started the engine and we headed towards New York, glad that Santiago had run south instead of further north which would have put us out of reach of our target. I wondered if this had something to do with Aro too. I detected his subtle hand at work in the background.

With Peter driving, we made it with a few hours to spare although I was sure the car would be picking up a few speeding tickets. Luckily it was rented under a fictitious name. As Peter said.

"Good luck with any cop or judge trying to get money out of James Priestly. The fucker's been dead for ten years."

I refrained from inquiring further, it was best not to ask too many questions. The answers always seemed to be really fucking complicated when Peter was involved and my mind was on getting to Edward before he got into the terminal. Security was pretty tight and too many innocent humans could get hurt.

Edward was going to be suspicious and wary not to mention alert for danger, so we needed to ambush him before he reached the airport if possible. He would be expecting any trouble to be centered around his departure when he was most vulnerable so we would try to outsmart him.

Standing at the side of the road Peter gazed at the wrecked car hands on hips, a mischievous smile playing around his lips.

"Looks authentic don't you think? Sharp bend, heavy rain, speeding car aquaplanes and hits a tree. Anyone coming up is going to stop to check for occupants. You are sure he'll use this road? I'd hate to have trashed Bertha for nothing."

I raised an eyebrow, "Bertha?"

"Yeah. Why not? You got something against the name?"

I shook my head deciding this was another conversation I really didn't want to get involved in right now.

"I'm sure. According to our information, he's headed north to the airport and this is a shortcut to the private flight terminal although it's used enough that he won't be too afraid to use it."

"No. I guess little Mr scaredy-cat won't be too jumpy. Besides, he just wants to get on that plane and off to Italy as quickly as possible."

"I think the fact he thinks the Volturi are watching his back might help allay his fears a little too."

He frowned, "He does?"

I nodded, "Yep. I replied to that message asking our friend in Volterra to intimate as much. Whatever deal Edward thinks he made with the Volturi I guess he's willing to clutch at straws."

"I wonder if he knows his little girlfriend got torched?"

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter but I doubt it. I don't think he and Alice were in contact recently. Too dangerous for both of them and I guess Alice still thought she could have Jake."

Peter made a retching noise, "Please, the very thought makes me want to throw up. Anyhow, shouldn't we get ready? If he's coming this way then he'll be along soon."

I nodded and listened, hearing a car's tires on the wet road in the distance.

"You get ready for your performance I'll check to see if it's him."

"How come I have act dead lying half outta the damn car in the pouring rain while you play ninja shadow in the dry?"

"Because I give the orders."

I could hear him grumbling to himself as I took off to the spot where I could see far enough to check if it was indeed Edward approaching. I really hoped so because I was missing Bella and my tiny new daughter and felt I should be there with them, not miles away from them, hunting down and killing an enemy even if it was to keep them both safe.

I smiled as I recognized Edwards face through the windshield, he looked tense, nervous, and I could see his hands were clutching the wheel far too tightly.

"Never mind Edward. It'll all be over soon and you can stop worrying. Trust me."

I turned and ran back to join Peter, it would all be over in a matter of minutes and we'd be headed home.

**Bella**

I was missing Jasper but Senara kept both Charlotte and me busy. She slept almost never and was constantly seeking amusement. How this was possible of a baby I didn't know but then she was a very special baby and seemed to grow and develop at an alarming rate. She appeared to understand much we said to her and was trying to communicate in turn although the noises she made meant little to us. This, in turn, frustrated her and her temper was formidable.

"I swear she's almost as touchy as Peter, Bella."

Charlotte was right but I hoped as she developed and her communication skills improved the frustration and accompanying anger would subside. My eardrums ached almost permanently as a result of the sounds emanating from her well-developed lungs!

I thought my fatigue and headaches were all a part of early motherhood but even Charlotte became concerned when I began having dizzy spells and refused food. I guess it should have occurred to us both sooner but in our defense, we had been preoccupied. Suddenly as though the light bulb flickered into action.

"Bella. I think your body is warning you that the major's venom is finally kicking into action. I thought he'd have to bite you again but I guess Senara here just held it at bay for a while."

I was distraught. The thought of being separated from my little girl as I underwent the transformation to a vampire while Jazz was still away horrified me even though I knew Charlotte would look after her. I wanted him here with me, by my side, not chasing all over the country looking for Edward, who had already caused us too many problems, but I restrained myself from telling him and begging him to come home. He needed to finish this and the sooner the better.

"Bella. If you don't tell the Major and you won't let me you know what will happen when he finds out?"

I nodded, he would go nuts and poor Charlotte would be the one in the firing line.

"I know but I don't want him worrying about me and you and I can cope with this. Let them finish this, please."

She rolled her eyes and sighed theatrically, but I knew she would keep my secret.

In the meantime, we needed to make sure I would be secured during the transformation and afterward. I couldn't bear to think I might be a danger to my little girl or my friend and neither of us could be sure how I would react to becoming a vampire.

I don't think I have ever been so frightened in my life as when Charlotte left me and locked the door of the storage shed. As I lay on the straw mattress she had improvised for me I heard the sound of the truck fade away. She was taking Senara to a safe location, one I did not know and far enough away that I couldn't track them quickly if I were in any fit state to when I woke up a newborn. The idea of having no control over my emotions or actions terrified me even more than the thought of becoming a vampire and craving blood, human blood.

None of us knew what to expect except that I wasn't going to follow the normal route of transformation if Jaspers venom were still in my system and it seemed it had been lurking there all this time held back from its deadly purpose by our daughter as she grew inside my womb.

I could feel the sensation of heat as the venom began its work, pumping around my body, racing through my veins freed to do what it craved and kill my human cells. I braced myself expecting the pain to build, clenching my teeth to hide my screams although there was no one for miles to hear my torment but the pain remained bearable. I was able to think, to remember and I tried to hide in my memories. The first time I saw Jasper, his smile and the way he had taken charge and kept me safe despite everything Edward and Alice could do.

Thinking of those two fed my anger and with it the pain so I closed my eyes and concentrated on one single image. The sight of Jasper as he held our daughter for the very first time. The look of love and wonder on his face as he smiled down on her, the very same feelings I had myself. Senara may be unusual, her life would certainly be different but she was loved like no other child ever was, at least that's the way I saw it.

The pain may not have overcome me but the darkness did. I saw it on the edges of my vision at first and then like a ghost it floated across my eyes until I could see nothing and I must have fallen unconscious. My last lucid thought was... Would I wake up? And if I did, would I be a monster? Or still me?


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One**

**Edward**

As I drove I began to wonder if I had ever been delusional enough to think I was going to pull this off? To reach Volterra safely and become a member of the Volturi ruling council. The sad answer was yes. Arrogance has always been my weakness although I would never have admitted so out loud. Carlisle had warned me against it years ago, but I had brushed his words aside and now here I was, so close to safety and almost within grasp of all I had ever wanted.

The closer I got to the airport the more I risked believing that I had succeeded and then…

I guess I should have kept on going, ignored the car wreck but the back of the vehicle was sticking out into the highway blocking my passage. I could have squeezed by but that would mean risking my tires bogging down in the muddy verge and nothing was going to prevent me from taking that flight. Preferably not after having had to push my car and got covered in mud or with a suitcase that was dripping wet if I was forced to run the rest of the way.

I listened intently but the only thoughts I could hear were coming from the idiot who had wrapped his car around the tree before bouncing back onto the road enough to be a nuisance to me and as far as I could tell he was pissed at being in an accident and even more pissed because his legs were pinned under the seat and he was going to miss his flight.

Why I didn't stop and think that it was strange that a human trapped and in pain was only annoyed I don't know. I should have, and normally I would have, but my mind was full of my success and the fulfillment of all my dreams.

As soon as I stepped out of my car I knew. I just knew, but it was too late by then. Another figure swung into view from the trees, one whose thoughts I hadn't registered but I recognized him immediately. It was the Major and thought I knew who the figure rising miraculously from the wrecked car was. His psychopathic sidekick, Peter Whitlock.

I was fast but not fast enough and the Major was stronger. He was the consummate warrior who didn't need to think about his moves, they came with instinct and years of experience so my usual advantage of reading moves before they were made was of no help.

As his arm wound tightly around my neck drawing me close to his face even as my body hit the mud of the verge I heard his voice ice cold as if emanating from the bottom of an open grave.

"You didn't see that coming, did you? No one threatens my family and those I love without paying for it, Edward Cullen."

As I attempted to squirm I felt his arm slacken and tried to rise only to find my face smashed back into the mud by a booted foot on the back of my head.

"Going so soon? We wouldn't hear of it now would we Major? You deserve to suffer for the trouble you've caused Eddie, boy."

I was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and hauled out of sight among the trees. My captors didn't want any other drivers seeing what was happening which was bad news for me because it meant my end was not going to be swift or painless. All I could think about was how close I had come, so very close.

**Jasper**

I had wondered if, when I finally got my hands on Edward Cullen, I would feel the kind of thirst for revenge I had before I became a father. Was I becoming soft? After all these years striving to control my bloodlust and keep my anger in check, could it be that a tiny infant held the power to do so? I wanted to be a better person for Bella and my daughter but I needed to be strong to keep them safe, they were so vulnerable in my world.

I needn't have worried. The moment Edward opened his mouth to try and weasel his way out of trouble by placing all the blame on his sister Alice I could feel my contempt and anger rising. Peter was here as my back up, the place he had always held, but this was my show and he was content to stand back, leaning against a tree with his arms folded and a grin on his face as he watched me take the sniveling wreck that had once been an arrogant teenage Volturi wannabe apart again and again until he was begging for mercy on his knees in the mud and the rain. What made him think there would be any mercy for him? He had threatened those I held dearer than life itself. There was no way he was going to leave this place alive. No fuckin' way.

When my rage finally died and I put the bastard out of his misery I felt different. It was as if the rage, the bloodlust was gone. Burned away as we watched the pieces of Edward Cullen flare in the gloom of the trees and the smoke from his pyre curl up skyward.

"It's good to see you haven't lost your touch, Major. I did wonder if becoming a dad might blunt your instincts but I was wrong. That little display was worthy of Maria herself."

I glared at him, he knew I hated being compared to the Mexican bitch who had taken my human life and given me so many years of misery and pain. There was a gleam in his eye. He was trying to bait me and I was not going to give him the satisfaction of rising to it so I just shrugged and wiped my hands, sticky with venom, on my jacket.

"We should go. I want to get back as quickly as possible so wipe that godawful grin off your face and let's head for the airport. We can rent a car there."

"Oh great! I get soaked and covered in fucking mud while you have all the fun and now you're ready to go without a word of thanks. What am I supposed to tell the rental company about that heap of fucking junk?"

He pointed towards the road and the wreckage of the late rental car we had used as bait.

I just smiled,

"I'm sure you'll come up with something if you have to although I doubt you rented it in your own name anyhow."

He grinned maliciously and I knew without being told whose name he had appropriated for the transaction. No doubt a bill would be working its way through the system to some unsuspecting innocent human or maybe if he was feeling really bloodyminded which wasn't beyond the bounds of possibility, even Aro Volturi! One never really knew how far Peter would push the boundaries when the devil was in him.

Luckily we were able to clean up a little at the airport and then rent a replacement car.

While we waited for the paperwork to finish up I searched my pockets for my cell phone frowning when I couldn't locate it.

"Did you grab my phone, Peter?"

He looked a little sheepish and my frown deepened.

"What?"

"Hey, don't blame me. You left it in the back of the car when we trashed the thing, not me. I shoved it into my pocket then while I was playing crash test dummy I forgot about it. I guess I musta lost that piece a shit in all the excitement."

I groaned.

"What if Bella needs to get in touch? What if Senara gets sick?"

He snorted.

"Major, cool your fucking jets. Bella's fine and Charlotte can hold the fort well enough in our absence. Anyhow she coulda called me with a message if there was a problem she couldn't handle."

"And has she?"

"Fucked if I know. I turned it off so it didn't alert Asshead to our presence and I forgot to switch it back on. Give me a minute and I'll check."

I snatched his phone from him as soon as he retrieved it from his pocket and waited impatiently as it switched back on and gained a signal.

There were four messages from Charlotte. Four? That meant trouble and I hit the button to retrieve them. Cursing as I scrolled through them I threw the phone back to Peter.

"We need to go, now!"

He nodded grabbing the paperwork from the protesting clerk and followed me out to the compound to pick up our rental car without a word and I didn't explain until he had started the engine and driven out of the airport.

"Bella's changing. Charlotte took Senara away to make sure she's safe. Bella is all on her own, Peter. I should never have left them. Edward wasn't worth it."

He threw me a sidelong glance.

"Sure he was. Now there's no one left to cause you any problems and you worry too much. Knowing Bella she's kicking back in the forest right now sipping on a mountain lion or something. You just know she's not going to be a regular newborn, that would be way outta fuckin character for her."

He was probably right but I should be there for her, to help her if she was just a normal newborn. I knew she would never forgive herself if she harmed a human whatever anyone said. Besides that our daughter must be missing us. She may still be a baby but she was a very special one and I knew she would sense there was something going on.

"Just drive."

Peter opened his mouth then shut it again with a nod, he knew when to keep his mouth shut, not that it usually meant that he did but on this occasion….

**Bella**

I was confused, where was I? Why was I alone? Wisps of memory drifted through my brain and I tried to snatch at them only to find that they disappeared like puffs of smoke as I closed around them. All I knew was that I was alone and terribly thirsty. I had just finished this thought when I found myself in the kitchen but even as I lifted a glass to fill it from the tap, I understood that the raging thirst I was experiencing would not be quenched by water.

Turning a photograph on the fridge caught my attention. It was me and I was holding a baby. I pulled it off and looked at it closely as the memories sudden;y flooded back. Serana! I held the photo close to my chest as I remembered how I had sent Charlotte off with Serana to keep my little girl safe from me. Jaspers venom had finally worked it's dark magic and I was a vampire. Would it be safe to see my little girl or would the scent of her blood overwhelm me? If the answer to that was no I wasn't sure I could cope. I needed my baby and she needed me. I hoped Jazz and Peter were with the girls. I needed to hunt, to quench my thirst, only then could I try to contact them and only if I could control myself. I wouldn't put anyone in danger.

Of course, not wanting to hurt humans was a good sign. It meant I had at least some control over my actions, unlike most newborns. I'd heard all the horror stories about the first few newborn years and decided I was nothing like that. Anger wasn't controlling me, I could think clearly and I remembered my past clearly enough. Allowing myself a faint smile I walked outside and stopped captivated by my surroundings. Everything looked so different, so clear and beautiful. I lifted a hand delighted to see my skin glitter.

Only when the thirst grew too urgent to ignore did I start off into the forest. If the Cullens could live on animal blood then so could I. I mean how hard could it be? Even though I had no one to show me instinct took over and I soon found myself tracking something pretty big, maybe an elk. I remembered Jasper telling me that carnivores were best but I was a novice and the thought of facing down a mountain lion even if there was one close by was just too daunting.

I closed in on my quarry and suddenly everything became clear. My vampire senses took over catching the scent of warm blood and I found myself kneeling over the carcass of a large adult elk, one I had just drained of all its blood. I was proud of myself, especially as I hadn't ripped its head off or it's throat open but dined neatly. So, that's what warm blood tasted like. The scent no longer made me nauseous and it had tasted like nectar cooling the raging thirst in my throat although I could do with more. Charlotte had warned me that thirst would be my constant companion once I became a vampire but it was a small price to pay for eternity with Jasper and my daughter.

Thinking of Serana made me miss her, the pain almost as bad as my earlier throat had been. Could I trust myself to call? I decided to try my luck with another hunt before chancing a call to Charlotte. I wanted to be so full of blood that I was sated and hopefully, I would be no threat to my precious little girl then. If not… No, I couldn't bear to think about the possibility of not seeing her again for months or years. It was just too painful to consider.

**Thanks for hanging in here with me. Jules x**


End file.
